Bella and the Cullens
by Ness13
Summary: Isabella is a sweet innocent 6 yr old, going on a trip with her parents. I guess fate was not on their side. Bella is now all alone until the Cullens find her but how will her life be now? Continuation of "Isabella and the Cullens" same author
1. Being Found

**A/N Hey guys, I stopped writing this story a while ago for different reasons but I've decided to finish it since I'm writing the end. This is my new account because I couldn't log onto my old one. I'll post the link to my old account on my profile if anybody wants to check it out. I'm going to make minor tweaks on my story from when I first published it. I'll being updating more and I won't quit this time, give it a try. **

Ch1 Being found

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 6 years old. Right now I'm going on a trip with my parents. Charlie and Renee Swan. We were such a happy family, until my parents started to argue and that day was today. They were arguing over where to go.

"Renee, I said I have to make a left. I have gone down this road before, it's a dead end." Charlie yelled.

"And I said Charlie that if you make a left we will never get out of Forks, just goes in deeper." Renee snapped back.

Mommy and Daddy had been fighting like this for the past ten minutes. Then it all happened. It was all too fast. My parents were arguing, and then my daddy lost control of the car and next thing I knew we crashed into a tree.

I looked up from my car seat, I saw Charlie died, but my mommy had a few seconds left. She turned her face slightly towards me and reached her hand out to touch my cheek and say "Bella,"—pant—"we love you."

I touched my mothers hand and said "I love you too mommy." She smiled and drifted away. I started to panic, "Mommy? Mommy!" She didn't answer or even move. Tears started to make their way down my cheeks. I stood up kissed my mother and fathers head and got out of the car. I now knew I was alone in the world.

I saw my parents had crashed near a forest. I walked into the forest and sat down, pulling my knees to my chest to sob.

Alice POV

I gasped, letting the deer I was chasing escape. I was pulled into another one of my visions.

"A little girl was sitting in the middle of the forest crying." I came back to the present. I recognized the forest; it was the one we were hunting in.

I was hunting with Rosalie and Jasper. I ran towards Rose and grabbed her hand pulling her with me.

"Alice, what the h—" She complained. I ignored her. When I saw we were closer to where the little girl was, I let go of Rosalie and ran towards the spot.

I finally saw her; she had chocolate brown hair and pale skin. She had her knees up to her chest crying. I walked up to her and picked her up. She jumped a little and turned to look at me.

"Hi." She said through sobs. It broke my heart.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked

"Isabella Swan. But I like Bella."

"Well hi Bella, what are you doing here?"

"My parents died in a car crash, so I'm alone." She turned back to my new shirt and cried.

I heard Rosalie coming. "Alice, really why did you inter—" She stopped to see the beautiful little girl in my arms. Rosalie had always wanted a little child to take care of. She came forwards to me and asked, "Alice, where did you get this little angel?"

"Rose, her parents just died so she's alone." At that moment, the whole family was around us.

Bella POV

I had just met Alice. She was very kind and very beautiful. Then out of nowhere came out another beautiful girl, her name was Rosalie. She stared at me with happy eyes, so I just smiled and waved at her. She stood in shock, but broke into a smile.

I heard some movements and then found myself surrounded by a whole family of beautiful people. Alice laughed at my expression and introduced me, "Bella, this is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward." She said waving her hand in front of them all.

The boy with bronze hair, who was Edward asked her, "Alice what are we going to do?"

Alice looked up at him with happy eyes and Edward shook his head. "No, Alice we can't take care of her."

Alice pouted and he answered an unspoken question. "You know why we can't."

I found that the blonde girl started to speak out for me. "What do you want us to do Edward, leave her here all alone? I don't think so. This little star will not stay alone."

She walked over to me and took me in her arms. She was a little cold, but I didn't care. I found her hair was very fun to play with. She looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Carlisle what do you think of this?" Edward asked

Carlisle looked at me and answered him. "Edward, Rosalie does have a point; we can't leave her here alone. So we can take her in."

Edward nodded and ran off, with everyone on his heels. I looked up at Rosalie and asked her "Where are we going?"

She smiled, "To our house."

I realized in that second someone found me.

**Even though its an old chapter read and review :D**

**The new ones should be up by the end of the week. **

**~Nessie**


	2. Expaining Things To My New Family

**A/N Hey guys I'm going to be updating where I left off about the end of the week. I'm going to try to get my story to be read like it was originally, I hope people take to it. **

Ch2 Explaining things to my new family.

Edward POV

What have my sisters done? Alice literally went out to find her and Rosalie almost bit my head off when I wanted to leave the little girl. Usually I would never take Rose seriously with her threats, but since we were talking about a child—Rose's dream—she meant it.

We arrived to our house in less than five minutes. I walked in followed by Rosalie, who was holding onto Bella's hand. Esme walked in from being outside in her garden.

"So how was hunting?" She asked

"It was fine Esme, but we got a surprise." Rose said.

"A surprise?"

"Ready?"

Esme nodded her head and Rose took a step aside revealing Bella. Esme gasped. Bella looked up frightened by her judgment.

Esme was surprised, but she warmed up and smiled.

"Hello little one."

Bella smiled a dazzling smile. "Hi. My name is Bella, what's yours?"

Esme laughed lightly before answering. "My name is Esme."

"Hi Esme."

"She is quite beautiful. Hm… Edward I know you are listening what happened to her? She has some cuts, and a couple of bruises. Oh what is that around her neck? It's lovely!" Esme thought.

I turned to see she was right. Bella had a couple of cuts and bruises. I looked at the thing around her neck. Esme was right, it was truly lovely. It had to be centuries old.

Everyone followed my gaze and saw what I was staring at. Rosalie kneeled down next to Bella to ask her. "Bella where'd you get that?"

Bella looked down to see what Rose was talking about. Bella giggled and Rose smiled. Uh oh! Rose better not get any ideas. We can't adopt her; we have to find her other relatives or put her in another home, safe from us. I jumped when I heard Alice scream at me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I knew she was mad when she used my entire name. "Don't even go towards that decision, or I will personally rip you apart." She threatened.

"Sorry Alice." I mumbled too low for Bella to hear.

Bella was explaining where she got her necklace from. "My mom gave it to me. It has been in our family for over a hundred years. My mom gave it to me last, since I was her only daughter."

She twirled it in her fingers. The thing was beautiful. It was a pure gold, heart shaped locket, with little doves in the middle. It had some diamonds in there too.

"Bro what do you think happened to her?" Emmett thought. He as well loved this little girl already, like Rose does.

I shrugged. He turned to ask her. "Bella, what happened to you?"

Rosalie's POV

This little, adorable child was about to tell us her life story. I saw she was tired of standing, so I got up and told everyone, "Let's sit on the couch."

Bella grabbed my hand and smiled. For once in my life I felt alive again. I sat down on the couch next to Emmett, and pulled Bella on my lap. She rested her back against me and played with my hair.

I couldn't believe I finally had a child I could care for.

Bella POV

I took a deep breath and started explaining. "Well, mommy and daddy were planning to go out of town with me for my birthday, that's in two days."

Everyone gasped. What? Did I say something wrong? I let it go and continued.

"My mommy and daddy were arguing over where to go. Then the car slammed into a tree. My daddy, Charlie, died when we hit the tree, but my mommy Renee, turned to say she loved me before she left. I kissed both of them and left the car. I walked into the forest and that's where you guys found me."

Esme stood up quickly and ran to embrace me. "Oh Bella! How tragic, you never got to celebrate your birthday and your parents aren't here anymore."

I hugged her. She was so kind. "It's ok."

She turned to look at Carlisle and asked him. "Carlisle, we can't leave her alone."

"I know Esme, but it depends."

"On what?" Rosalie snapped.

"If she wants to stay."

"Would you let me?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. Rose and Alice came over to me and kissed my cheeks.

"Yes of course." Rose said

"Then I do."

Alice jumped up and down, while everyone gave me a big hug, it felt nice.

**Read and Review loves, **

**~Nessie :)**


	3. A Shopping Trip

Ch3 a shopping trip

I was so hungry. I turned to face Rosalie and asked, "Um… Rosalie?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Um… I'm a little hungry."

She laughed a little and asked Esme if she could prepare me some food.

I walked over to the window thinking of what I might do for my birthday.

Out of nowhere, Alice scooped me in her arms and tickled me. I laughed and squirmed in her arms as she giggled.

"Guess what Bella?"

"What?" I asked eager.

"Rose and I are taking you shopping for your birthday."

"Yay!" I yelled

All the boys turned to look at me with a smug smile.

Jasper spoke first. "Really Bella? A yay is what you think?"

"You want to go with Alice?" Asked Emmett.

Before I could even answer, Edward had gotten up from his seat and walked towards me and Alice. He laughed and took me in his arms.

"You are really brave to endure Alice's torture trips." Edward said, as Alice glared at him and stuck her little tongue out at him. He laughed.

"I don't love shopping, but I don't hate it either." I said. Esme walked out with a sandwich. Edward put me down and I ate my sandwich. He frowned and turned to Carlisle. I asked "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Bella. Now hurry, Alice is waiting for you."

"Ok."

I ran outside to find Rose and Alice waiting for me by a yellow Porsche.

We were in the mall for an hour. Alice got me some pretty shirts, pants and skirts, while Rosalie got me a pretty blue dress, tiara, and jewelry.

"Alice, we forgot the most important thing." Rose said. Shock crossed Alice's face.

"Of course. Shoes!"

I laughed at their expressions. We walked into Spring. Rose got me about three pairs of shoes to choose from.

"I like these." I said, extending my leg so they can see my silver ballerina flats.

"So do we." Alice answered.

When we got home, Alice called for the boys to come outside.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah we were having fun." Emmett answered.

"Well put your fun aside and come take the bags in." Alice replied.

"All these are yours?" They asked

"Of course not! Only these five bags are mine and Rose's. Those are Bella's."

I giggled at their faces.


	4. The First Night At My New House

**A/N Hey guys, this my last chapter for tonight, I know these chapters are already up but I want the whole story on this account. I hope you guys are patient with me :)**

Ch 4 The first night at my new house

Edward's POV

Oh my God! All these bags are Bella's? Another shopaholic!

Bella was eating the turkey sandwich Esme made for her for dinner. She ran to me and asked, "I told you about my life, can you tell about yours? I mean are you all related?"

She tilted her head to the side, confused.

I chuckled. "No Bella, we are not all related. But I'll tell you the story some other day, you look tired."

"Not fair!" She stomped her little foot and pouted. That was simply adorable! I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey!" She yelled through giggles. This little girl has taken me. I walked her to a room Esme designed for her while she was shopping. She already had on a pair of tweety pajamas, so I placed her under the covers.

"Goodnight Bella." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." She replied. I saw her eyelids shut closed.

I walked out leaving her alone to sleep.

Bella's POV

I was surrounded by flowers, laughing and playing. I was with the Cullens in a meadow. We were all having fun.

Emmett was playing with me as everyone laughed.

I was awoken by a loud thud on my door. "Wake up Bella. Don't make me tickle you awake." I recognized the voice it was Emmett's. His voice was followed by a "Thwack."

"Ow Rose. What was that for?"

"Emmett that was for being an idiot. Don't scare her!" She snapped. I laughed uncontrollably.

Rose walked in with a smile on her face. "Morning sweetie."

"Morning." I said happily.

I walked over to the bathroom—with Rose's help. I was still too small—to brush my teeth.

I ran downstairs and said hello to everyone. Esme made me some pancakes for breakfast. I squealed. Esme was worried as was Edward. He dashed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong darling?" Esme asked.

"How did you know pancakes were my favorite?" I squealed again. Esme and Edward laughed.

I did nothing the whole day. I played with Jasper and Emmett. I laughed so hard when Esme yelled at them for breaking her vase.

Alice walked in then. "Ok boys, time to let little Bella get ready for bed. She has a big day tomorrow."

I walked around saying goodnight to everyone and skipped upstairs. Clumsy little me. I fell in the bathroom while Alice gave me a shower. I laughed but Alice was worried.

"It's ok, I'm very clumsy."

She nodded. When I finished with my shower, Alice took me to bed. I fell asleep immediately.

**Read and Review please **

**:) **

**~Nessie**


	5. Happy Birthday Bella!

**A/N: I'm going to try to update as much as I can so I can start off from where I left off! **

Ch5 Happy birthday Bella!

Rosalie's POV

Today was Bella's birthday. I can't believe it! We actually get to witness her turning seven years old. I hadn't decided on my present yet. It was too hard.

Bella's POV

I wondered why Emmett didn't come and wake me up. Very weird. I hopped out of bed and walked to the hallway, only to be dragged back by Alice and Rosalie.

They yelled at me, "Happy Birthday Bella!"

I laughed giving them both hugs. "Thank you."

"Ok, now we have to get you ready birthday girl." Alice said. I smiled as they got to work on me.

Edward's POV

We were all waiting for Bella to come downstairs. I had her present. I wanted to wish her a happy birthday already.

Alice and Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs then. "Presenting the birthday girl!"

Bella came downstairs then. She had a cute dark blue dress on, with silver ballerina flats. She had her hair in curls and a little tiara on the top.

We all yelled at the same time, "Happy birthday!"

She gave us all a dazzling smile.

Bella's POV

Everyone was arguing over who was giving me my present first. I decided I would spin around and wherever I stopped and pointed a finger to would go first.

I spun and stopped. The finger landed on Esme. Esme smiled and took me to her yard.

"Bella I have something for you." She took out a beautiful golden jewelry box. It had diamonds and rubies around it. It was beautiful

Tears flowed down my eyes. "Esme, this is beautiful! Thank you mommy."

Esme pulled away. "Did you call me mommy?"

I wiped my tears. "Yes, because you are my mommy." She grabbed me and hugged me.

"Thank you darling."

She took me inside and next was Alice. She took me up to her room and placed me on the edge of her bed.

Rosalie's POV

What? No! I wanted her to call me mommy. If I could cry I would.

Alice's POV

"Ok Bella close your eyes." I whispered. She obeyed. I walked over to my closet and saw her gift. I had this specially made for her.

"Ok open them!" I squealed. She opened them and screamed. She threw her little arms around my waist.

"Alice this is beautiful!" She yelled. I knew she would love it. It was a necklace. It was a thin black satin ribbon with a real diamond heart falling from the edge.

She put it on immediately. "I knew you would love it! I told Jazz my hubby that this was perfect and he agreed." I explained.

"Alice, you're married?!" She practically yelled. I laughed. To Bella I must only be seventeen years old. I forgot. I kissed her cheek.

"Yes Tinkerbell, I'm married." I said.

"Tinkerbell?" She asked confused.

"Yes. That's my nick name for you. Your name is Bella, and you remind me of Tinkerbell. Always happy and bubbly!" I explained. She laughed and I took her downstairs.

Bella's POV

"Me next!" Emmett yelled. He took my hand and led me to the backyard.

"Here you go kitto." He gave me a book. I loved it not really thinking what it was.

"It's my book of pranks." He explained. I laughed. I then heard Edward's voice yell,

"Emmett, you better not give her that!"

"No I won't!" He yelled back. He snickered and said "Yeah I will."

"Oh by the way Bells, my next present is, whenever you want me to help you in a prank, count me in!"

I laughed and gave him a hive five. "Yay! We're going to have fun!" I screamed.

He laughed and took me back.

Carlisle took me to his office. "Here Bella, look at this." He said. I looked at the necklace he gave me. It was so adorable. It spelled my name going down. Each letter tilted.

I gave him a hug. "Thank you. Uh can I call you daddy?" Shock crossed his face.

"You want me to be your dad?"

"Nope. My daddy."

He hugged me tightly. "Of course Bella. I'll be your daddy."

"Thank you for the present daddy."

We walked back and Jasper was next. He took me to Alice's and his room.

"Bella do you like to read?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Nope. I love it!" I said.

"Good. Well here." He gave me a book. It looked so interesting.

"It's the book of war. A war I was in." He explained.

"Ooo. This is the best book." I giggled.

He laughed and took me downstairs.

It was Edward's turn. He took me in his arms and flew to my room. He made me close my eyes.

"Ok Bella open them." I slowly opened my eyes.

"This is yours, it's for good luck." He said smiling.

Oh my God! This was the best present. Even though it was the simplest. It was a charm bracelet.

I threw myself on him. "Thank you I love it. But the birthday girl has one more request?" He chuckled. "And what would that be?" He asked

"I want to know more about you guys." I said.

He laughed. "Ok, let's go downstairs and we'll explain."

I nodded. He took me back downstairs.

"So everyone, Bella wants to know what we are." He said.

"Be careful." Rose hissed.

"Ok. Bella?" He turned to me.

"Yes?"

"We're vampires." He said.

Oh my God! Wow that was awesome!

"Really? That's awesome." I said making everyone laugh

Edwards POV

She thought that was cool? She's so unnatural.

"Do you guys got any cool powers?" She asked. I laughed.

Alice bounced up. "Yes. We all run fast and stuff, but there are some that have some extra cool powers." She said.

"Ooo. Tell me." Bella pleaded. I laughed. This was too funny.

"Ok well see Jasper can sense and influence emotions, and I can see the future." She said moving her hands in the air.

Bella pouted. "Not fair, I want a power too." We all roared in laughter at that comment.

"What can Edward do?" She asked.

"Edward can read minds." Alice answered.

Bella turned to me. "What am I thinking?" She asked.

"I don't know, I can't your mind. It's weird how this little tiny girl defies my power." I said teasing.

Alice yelled. "Hey! Little things hold huge surprises!" I laughed.

"I want a power." Bella yelled.

Emmett answered. "Oh you got a power. Eddie can't read your mind. That's awesome! Do you know how much he cheats?"

Bella slapped my arm lightly. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm, although it didn't hurt.

"Don't cheat. It's not nice." She said giggling.

I laughed with her.

**Read and Review **

**~Nessie**


	6. A New Bond

Ch6 A New Bond

Alice's POV

I gasped. I was having another vision. Actually three. One was, "Bella and Edward kissing on a beach. From the looks of it she was 16."

Then, "Bella telling Edward she loves him. She was 17 here."

And last, "Bella was one of us. She was 18 in this vision."

I returned to the present and squealed. Thank God Edward was playing with Bella. I don't want him to know yet. Edward and Bella are going to be together.

Yay!

Rosalie's POV

"Well Bella has to go to bed." I said, picking her up from the floor. I cradled her in my arms and took her upstairs.

"Bella sweetie, this is my present." I gave her a little violet ring.

"It's beautiful!" She almost yelled.

"And this mirror too." I said. It was mine when I was human. It was silver, with doves engraved in the back.

"Oh my mommy this is beautiful." She said, kissing my cheek. Wait. Did she just call me mommy?

"Mommy? What's wrong? Oh no what happened to my mommy?" She said starting to cry.

I took my presents out of her hand and cradled her in my arms. "Don't cry sweetie." I cooed.

"Why are you mad mommy?" Again she used that beautiful word.

"Did you call me mommy?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"You are my mommy." She said touching my cheek. Oh how beautiful!

"Thank you my little angel."

"Your welcome mommy. Can you put me to bed?" She asked. How could I say no to my daughter?

"Of course baby." I tucked her under the covers, kissed her goodnight and left.

Oh my God, finally I had a daughter. A real life daughter I could take care of.


	7. A Couple Of Years

**A/N: I'm so upset I can't log into my old account, it's like starting from scratch again. **

**Anyways Read and Review **

**~Nessie**

Ch7 A couple of years

Edward's POV

"Come on Bella I said no." She was so stubborn.

"Why not Edward? You're my best friend. Please?" She asked pouting.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Fine be that way!" She stomped her foot like she had when she was 6. It was adorable. Emmett ran in and grabbed Bella by her feet hanging her upside down.

"Hey kiddo. How's life down there?" He asked laughing making Bella laugh along with him.

"Fine Em. How was your new school here in France?"

"Eh, boring. I have been to school one hundred times." He said, shrugging.

Rose and Alice walked in then. "Alice, Mommy!" She yelled running to them.

"Sweetie," Rose was ecstatic to see Bella after a long day.

"Tinkerbell!" Alice squealed running to her. She hugged them and kissed both their cheeks.

Rose pulled Bella to the couch to sit next to her. "Mommy, Edward won't let me go to my friend's Miranda's party." She whined. Of course the little fourteen year old got what she wanted from her mommy. I laughed.

Rose smoothed her hair. "Baby, Edward has power over letting you go out. You know that." Bella pouted and turned to me.

Emmett's thoughts distracted me. _"Edward your little "friend" is coming to town."_ He teased making me flinch.

"What happened?" Bella asked confused. She knew when I read something I didn't like, we knew each other too well—that's why we were best friends.

"Eddie's best friend is coming to town." Emmett taunted me mockingly.

When I looked over at Bella, I saw the anger grow in her and was glad Jasper, went hunting with Carlisle and Esme.

Bella's POV

What? Another best friend? I lost control of my anger in that moment. I grabbed my bag I used from school and threw it on the floor with all my force.

He stood there shocked. "What? Another best friend?" I asked.

"No Bella."

"Shut up. You don't let me go to a party and you have another best friend Edward? I'm 14 not 6 anymore." I yelled—running out of the house crying—to my favorite spot away from everybody to take a breather.

Edward's POV

I'm absolutely speechless. Did Bella just do that?

"What did you do to my daughter Edward?" Rosalie hissed. I was scared facing Rosalie and even Alice screaming at me.

"Go fix it Edward, before I rip you apart." Alice threatened.

I ran out the house knowing exactly where Bella would go to get away when she's upset. I ran to the middle of the forest and there she sat her head in her knees crying. It hurt watching that.

I walked over to her and said, "Bella don't be mad." She picked up her head to look at me, but quickly turn away. I sighed and tugged her chin so she could look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, I can't believe you have a best friend. I thought I was your best friend?" She explained, tears sliding down her cheek. I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Bella, I don't think Tanya's my best friend. In fact I don't like her, she chases after me. Even though I told her I hold no interest towards her."

She suddenly giggled through her tears. "Really? That's funny."

"Yes."

"So I am still your best friend no matter what?"

"Yes, best friends no matter what." I agreed. She blushed and looked down.

"Edward can I go to the party?" I sighed, maybe she will forgive me.

"Fine!" I said and she kissed my cheek suddenly smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you. Now let's get back." I laughed as I flung her over my back.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." I started to run as fast as I could, remembering when this used to scare her.

We got at the house and Alice ran down. "Bella let's get you ready, I got your outfit."

"Yay, be back in a bit." She said to me.

Bella's POV

Alice was already dressing me in a mini skirt, black halter and black ballerina flats. She just unrolled my hair, which is now curly.

"There." She smiled. "You're perfect!"

"Thank you."

Edward was taking me to the party. I walked downstairs and he turned around and stood in shock. I blushed. Why am I blushing?

He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you." I gave him a smile.

Edward's POV

What was wrong with me? I felt so awkward around Bella. I didn't want any boy next to her or even at a ten foot distance. For some reason, I wanted to be the only boy in her life. As soon as I drop Bella off, I'm going to ask Alice, she has to know why.

"Ok Bella." I just stopped in front of her friend's house. "I'll pick you up later."

"Ok Edward. See ya." She waved.

I drove back home wondering why I was so confused. I never felt this way, but I don't even know what 'this' way is.

I arrived home and called for Alice.

"Yeah Edward?" She answered from the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Well I want to ask you a question, because I don't know the answer to it."

"Ok go on."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "See Alice, things with Bella have changed. I don't feel the same way I did. It's different—stronger. I don't see her as a little girl anymore."

She squealed. "Finally!" Finally what?


	8. Truths Revealed

Ch8 truths revealed

Alice's POV

Oh my God, finally! My visions are starting to come true. I have to give Edward his answer, but I'm worried of how he will take it. Oh well, here goes nothing.

Edward's POV

Why did Alice have to block me out when I need the information?

"Ok Edward I will tell you and show you, but you must be reasonable and calm ok?"

I nodded feeling confused. "Ok."

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Edward the reason you have been feeling weird around Bella is because you are beginning to fall in love with her."

I felt like my legs were going to collapse. What? Me? Fall in love with Bella? No, that's impossible!

"See I had a vision, actually three a couple of years back. Watch…"

I suddenly saw me kissing Bella at the age of 16 in a beach, then Bella saying 'I love you' at the age of 17, and finally seeing her cold, pale, with blood red eyes at the age of 18.

"Alice. I can't believe that." I said.

"Edward, please accept it."

"No. After I pick Bella up, I'm leaving."

She had a smug smile, but blocked her thoughts from me. "Okay" She sang.

My phone rang and I immediately recognized the number. "Bella?" I asked worried.

She sniffed. "Edward can you please come and get me?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later, just please come."

"I'll be right there." I shut the phone and raced over to Bella. She ran in the car and cried on my shoulder. I panicked immediately.

I shook her shoulders. "Bella what happened?" She shook her head. "Isabella," She winced. "Tell me what happened now!" I whispered shouted.

"I'll tell you at home." She whispered. I nodded my head and she fell asleep on my shoulder.

When we arrived back home she woke up and sighed. We walked inside and went to her room. "Ok we're home, now tell me what happened." I said. She curled up into a ball and cupped one side of her face.

"Um… Well ok just understand, and don't do anything irrational, I took care of it." She said. I nodded, but was worried with her tone.

She took a deep breath and began. "Well when you dropped me off I went inside and found Miranda. We started laughing and dancing to the music. Then a boy," I growled, I hated when she mentioned other boys. "asked me to dance with him. I agreed and we danced for a long time. When I wanted to go he said we could enjoy ourselves much better, I yelled at him and he chuckled. Then he started to-to."

What? To what? "What Bella?"

"He started to touch me." She yelled, suddenly I felt anger consuming me all over. "I yelled, slapped and kicked him. That's when I called you Edward."

How dare someone touch Bella? I should kill him. "Oh Edward!" She cried on my shoulder and I tried to calm her but I was riled up myself.

"It's ok Bella. I have to tell Rose though ok?" She looked up at me and nodded.

I kissed her forehead and placed her under her covers.

"I'll be right back with Rosalie ok?" I said.

"Ok Edward, just come back. I need you." She cried. On one side I was so happy that she needed me, but on the other I was pained to see her cry like that.

I walked back downstairs to see Rosalie. She was talking to me through her thoughts.

_"So you found out about Alice's visions huh?"_ She asked. She knew too?

"You knew too?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Edward, we ALL knew. We didn't want to tell you is another story. But now that you know, one thing," I nodded for her to go on. "Break my daughters heart Edward, and you will meet who Rosalie Lillian Hale is. I will tear you apart." She threatened making me wince slightly.

"Rose I will take your threat more serious later, but first we have a problem with Bella." I said.

Her motherly instincts took over. "What happened to my daughter?"

"Rose, Bella was touched by a boy." I explained.

"What?!" Rosalie yelled furiously.

I knew what she felt; she was touched by men too, but in a different way than of Bella. That's the reason she became a vampire. And although he didn't get that far with Bella, Rose wanted to kill him as much as I did.

Rosalie's POV

They touched my daughter? My baby? No!

"Edward, did he get that far?" I snarled. He knew how far I meant.

"No. Bella slapped and kicked him." He said with a smile. Thank god we taught Bella to defend herself. I have to give props to Jasper for that later.

"Ok let me go see her."

"Ok let's go." He replied. We ran upstairs into Bella's room.

"Bella!"

She looked up. "Mommy, I can't believe that happened to me. I'm so stupid."

I engulfed her in a hug. "No it's not! Now I hope this doesn't make you shy out on life. You have to be even stronger now baby. Even though nothing happened to you, you have to be strong." I explained.

She kissed my cheek. "I know mommy. I will be more confident from now on."

I smiled. "Ok, now you have to go to bed missy."

She smiled and nodded. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight mommy." I walked out the door, but saw and heard Edward. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said,

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

Edward had finally found someone for himself. Life works in strange ways.


	9. Tanya

**A/N: I can't wait to start updating where I left off, I hope whoever reads my story enjoys it. Last chapter for tonight.**

**Read and Review **

**~Nessie**

Ch9 Tanya

Bella's POV

Today was the day that Tanya came to visit us. I had to remember to cool down and not get riled up, because Edward was MY best friend not hers. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you so happy about Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing just thinking. Now let's swim." I said. Jasper had gotten me addicted to swimming back in Huston when that incident with him almost attacking me.

_Flashback_

_I was turning 10 years old. "Happy birthday Bella!" The whole family yelled._

_I giggled. "Thank you, you guys." _

_"Present time!" Alice squealed clapping her hands. I was opening Jaspers present when I got a paper cut on my finger from the wrapping paper. _

_"Ow!" I muttered dropping the gift on the floor. When I turned around I saw Jazz's eyes sparkle with thirst and desire; even though he had just gone hunting I knew the lust was taking over him. The family reacted so fast to push him as far away from me as possible._

_"No Jazz. Look at me it's Bella." I said in a panic. He was so close to me, even with Emmett pulling and my mom Rose pushing him, but when I said it was me Bella, he snapped out of it._

_"No… What did I almost do? Bella? I'm so sorry." He apologized. I touched his hand._

_"Jazz its ok." I tried to console him._

_"No it's not! I'm so sorry." He stepped back and ran off outside. _

_End of flashback._

I was under the water turning and twirling until I felt arms around my waist. I let out all my air and swam up to the surface—gasping for air, coughing slightly. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Edward smiling. I swam over to him and smacked his arm. He rubbed his arm, even though it didn't hurt.

"Bella, what was that for?" He asked.

"Edward, don't scare me like that." I said through giggles. He picked me up and my heart started to flutter. Why was this happening?

"You mean like this?" He teased.

"Yes now put me dow—" I screamed as he dived under the water. He kept his arms around me until I couldn't breathe, then he pulled us up.

"Edward, I'm going to kill you." I threatened making him laugh.

"Bella, did you forget I'm already dead." He laughed again and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ha ha. Now let's get ready for Tanya Edward." I chanted and he grimaced.

"Ok let's go." He said. He picked me up and took me out the pool. I ran upstairs and changed into my black skinny jeans, one shoulder red shirt and black heels.

I walked back downstairs and everyone stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked wondering if I forgot to put something important on like a bra or shoes.

"Since when do you dress like that?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes.

"My mom and Alice showed me how to walk and dress." I answered. I turned to look at Edward who kept raking his eyes over me making me blush.

He walked over to me and held my hand. My heart skipped a beat. Just then Alice opened the door and let in who I suppose was the Denali clan.

"Hello Carmen, Eleazor, Kate, Irina and Tanya." Alice greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Alice," Tanya, I'm guessing said. She walked in, her strawberry curls bouncing and spotted me and Edward holding hands.

She eyed us before smiling. "Ah Edward it's been long."

"Very long Tanya, let me introduce you to Bella." He said.

She extended her hand out. "Hi Bella, I'm Tanya."

"Hi Tanya,"

I got along great with everyone well except Irina. She looked mean and eyed me every second. She didn't look like someone I wanted to get along with and just gave me a bad vibe.

I got along with Carmen the best. She was an artist—she drew beautifully. I told her I liked to draw, but wasn't that good. She offered to help me out.

"Thanks Carmen." I said.

"Don't mention it Bella." In less than a day I learned so much from her. I could draw so much better than when I first started off.

"Thank you Carmen." I hugged her and ran to the kitchen to Edward. Tanya was with him and I felt a pang of jealousy.

What is with me? I ignored it walking around the island in front of Edward. "Hey look what I drew." I turned to show him. He smiled, picked me up and spun me around while I giggled.

"It's beautiful Bella." He complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him noticing Tanya walk over to me.

"Bella?"

Damn. I had to look at her perfect face again. "Yes Tanya?"

"We're going to leave now. I hope to see you soon." She sounded hopeful and I could tell she was being sincere.

I let go of my jealousy for once and gave her a hug. She seemed a little shock, but accepted it. "Goodbye Tanya."

"Bye Bella."

I said goodbye to the whole Denali clan. Carmen handed me two pictures, telling me to read them when she left. When I opened them I fell in love with them.

One was of my family and me sitting on my mommy's lap with Edward holding my hand. On the bottom it said,

_Dear Bella, _

_You fit right in. You look as lovely as all of them._

_Carmen._

The second was of me and Carmen—we were both hugging each other, our cheeks touching. On the bottom it said,

_Dear Bella,_

_I have grown to love you very much in our short time together. I will miss you, take this as a memento._

_Carmen._

I held them close to my chest and smiled. How beautiful, I will miss her too.

I turned back to see Edward standing right in front of me.

"Ah Edward!" I grabbed my heart. "I told you not to scare me like that."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go to bed, there's school tomorrow."

I sighed. "Ok Mr. Bossy pants." I smiled, and he chuckled.

"Goodnight Edward." I kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Bella."


	10. Oh no Boys

Ch 10 Oh No. Boys.

Edward's POV

Bella was going to high school with us, she was complaining, asking why Emmett woke her up two hours before time.

"Mommy Emmett woke me up two hours ahead of time." She pouted, leaning into my chest.

Emmett laughed until Rosalie yelled. "What?" He shut up knowing he was in trouble.

"Uh… yeah, I thought it would be fun to see her face." He admitted and Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't do that again Emmett." She hissed.

"Ha ha." Bella teased.

It was lunch time when Bella walked over to us with a blank expression. What happened?

When she reached our table Alice squealed. "Bella, oh my God"

"I know Alice, but what should I say?" She asked.

Emmett was getting very annoyed. "What? Another silent talk? We're very confused, especially me can you guys explain."

Bella blushed a deep scarlet as Alice turned to us, "Well see this kid Josh really likes Bella and asked her to be his girlfriend."

What? A dash of jealousy hit me and I saw Jasper turned over to me.

"Dude, lower the jealousy level, it's very hard to ignore." He whispered too low for Bella to hear.

"What did you say Bella?" I asked, brushing him off letting my curiosity take over.

"I told him I would tell him after lunch. I don't like him, but I don't want to hurt him, so I will be his girlfriend, but we won't kiss or anything. Don't worry." She explained as if she was trying to not convince me she wasn't guilty of something.

Emmett turned to her. "Oh don't worry; we will make sure you guys don't make out baby sis." She rolled her eyes dramatically at him huffing.

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella." Josh called. I internally groaned; I really didn't want to hurt him so here goes everything.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" I asked, placing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing much, so have you thought of your answer?"

"Yeah, uh, I will be your girlfriend Josh." I felt as though I had to strangle out those words. His lips spread into a wide smile across his face.

"Really thank you, that's awesome." He kissed my hand and ran off.

Oh well.

"Mommy, I'm bored." I whined to Rose.

"Did you finish your homework?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's listen to music. The boys are out hunting anyways."

"Okay!"

I turned the music up and started to dance. It was 'Shake it' by Metro Station. My mom was eyeing me so I pulled her up with me and called Alice to dance. Before we knew it we were all laughing and dancing together.

Edward's POV

We were coming back from hunting, when we heard really loud music coming from the house, and laughter.

"What's that?" Emmett asked cocking his head to one side.

"I don't know, let's go see." I said.

When we walked in the house the scene in front of us was pretty funny. Rosalie and Alice were dancing, while Bella was on the couch swinging her hips. As soon as they heard us they ran over to us.

Bella jumped over the couch to grab my hand. I suddenly felt an electrifying sensation when she touched me momentarily capturing my attention. "Come and dance Edward." She said, tugging on my arm, I laughed and let her drag me to dance with her.

After about an hour the phone rang. "I got it!" Alice yelled as she ran to the phone.

"Hello?" She answered and I could already hear who it was. It was Bella's _boyfriend_ Josh.

_"Hi, is Bella there?"_ He asked.

Alice's face lit up hearing a human boy calling the house to speak to Bella. "Yes hold on. Bella!" She yelled.

"What's wrong Alice?" She asked.

She whispered this time, covering the mouth piece. "It's Josh."

"Oh. Ok." She went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Hey Bella,"_ He greeted warmly. I could tell this boy really liked Bella.

"Hey Josh, what's up?"

_"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you would go to the movies with me?" _He asked.

"Um…when?"

"Tomorrow." He answered.

Bella seemed hesitant at first but agreed. "Sure, at seven ok?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Ok bye Josh."

"Bye baby." I growled so hard it scared Bella and everyone turned to look at me as if I was crazy.

"Uh… Josh, don't call me that, I don't like it."

"Ok. I won't, bye." And he hung up the phone.

My face must've looked possessed because she placed her hand on my arm in concern. "Edward are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I have to go." I said. I didn't wait to see her reaction; I just left the house and called the airlines to get a ticket for Brazil. I couldn't take the jealousy, and I didn't want to force Bella into loving me.

I left though it hurt so much leaving her. She'll be so much better and can live a happier life now.

Bella's POV

What? NO!

"Edward!" I yelled. "Come back. Please!" I broke down on the floor and started to cry. My mom, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were around me.

"Tinkerbell, calm down please." Alice urged.

"I-I-I c-can't" I cried unable to control myself. Why was it that my heart felt like it was just ripped open?

"Kiddo it's ok." Emmett rubbed my back, trying to comfort me.

"Ah. Bella please calm down, I feel like I'm about to cry." Jasper pleaded.

"Baby, baby it's alright." My mom said, patting my back.

"No he left because of me."

"No he didn't" Rose said. She picked me up and ran to my room placing me gently on my bed.

"Now baby, calm down and go to sleep, it will get better in the morning."

"O-o-ok." I stuttered.


	11. Time Doesn't Heal Wounds

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten its nice to hear what people think or enjoy :) the chapters will be getting longer soon so enjoy. :)**

**Read and Review **

**~Nessie**

Ch11 Time Doesn't Heal Wounds

Bella's POV

It's been one week since Edward left. I have felt like a living zombie, I won't eat, I can barely sleep and I am in so much pain it's probably killing Jasper.

I miss him so much. I have changed so much that Josh couldn't take it anymore. So to ease his burden, I broke up with him. Nobody wants a moping, crying girlfriend.

It's 11:30 at night and I keep having nightmares. I wish Edward were here to help me, he'd make them go away and ease me back to sleep. I lie back in my bed and close my eyes, drifting away, hoping for some peace.

Rosalie's POV

No he didn't. No, that big stupid, idiot didn't. I told him if he broke Bella's heart I would tear him apart. My baby has been crying every single day and is so different.

I am going to kill him. I picked up my phone and dialed the number I barley called. Oh he's in for a mother's threat.

Edward's POV

I've been hiding away in an attic in Brazil, too afraid of going back to France, to be with Bella again. I have a strong desire to go back to France, but am sure Bella will hate me and will never talk to me again after walking out on her the way I did.

But I had a horrible instinct telling me something was not right with Bella and it was slowly eating away at me. My phone started to ring.

"Ugh, leave me alone." I muttered at nothing but the darkness as I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked curtly.

"Edward, what the hell have you done?" She practically yelled into the phone.

"I didn't do anything, for Pete's sake, I'm not even on the same continent!" I shouted back exasperated.

"Exactly you idiot, you have ruined my daughter's life." She hissed.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. The moment you left, Bella broke down crying. She hasn't eaten or let anybody see her. She cries every night and wakes in the middle of the night screaming." She explained.

Bella can't do that. "Rose, where's Bell-" I was interrupted by a blood chilling wail. I recognized it. It was Bella. But how? It was 1:30 in the morning over there.

Rosalie hesitated. "Baby, oh no. Alice please, can you stay with Bella tonight?" She spoke to Alice.

I heard Alice say "Yeah!" I then heard Jasper's voice.

"Please, this house is worse than a funeral home! The pain is agonizing."

"See what you have done. I can't even get her to come downstairs." She growled.

I felt so horrible for this, I never wanted this. "Rose, I will talk to you later." I didn't wait to hear her yell at me, I just shut the phone. Bella, my Bella. She missed me too huh? I didn't need to think of my decision any longer.

Bella's POV

I screamed and Alice raced in. "Tinkerbell, what's wrong?" She asked. I knew it hurt her to see me like this but I couldn't help it.

I hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go with a small fear she might leave me too. "Alice, I don't know why, but I need Edward with me, it hurts so much when he's not here." I whispered, closing my eyes.

She patted my back. "It's ok Tinkerbell, its ok." She chanted. I lied on her lap as she combed my hair and cried until the tears in my eyes dried out .

Rosalie's POV

I saw as Alice walked down the stairs, I couldn't help but ask about my daughter. "How is she Alice?"

"She's fallen asleep but Rose, she can't stand being away from him. She can't live without him."

My baby girl was suffering over love. A love she doesn't even know exists. Watching her like this is killing me; I can't do anything to help her. Esme and Carlisle come back from the garden concerned over Bella.

"How is my daughter, Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Esme, she can't live without him." I explained.

"Oh my, Bella," Carlisle muttered. I knew it hurt him to see Bella this way. She was after all his daughter.

My attention was diverted by the door creaking open. I looked over to see who it was and my anger level shot up again.

Alice's POV

The door creaked open and I saw my brother there. I ran over to him crashing into him.

"Edward!" I yelled. He chuckled and kissed my hair. But I remembered what had happened, and how angry I was at him. I pulled back and planned my move, blocking my thoughts so he couldn't hear what I was going to do. I lifted my hand in the air and slapped him across the face. I have to admit, it felt good.

Edward's POV

Did Alice just slap me? I rubbed my cheek unresponsive.

"Now what the hell?" She asked. But before I had a time to respond, Rose stalked over to me. She lifted a fist in the air and punched me in one swift move.

Ouch, now that one really stung. Emmett laughed at me enjoying this moment since it's usually the other way around. "What is today national hit Eddie day?" He teased, I glared at him.

Jasper turned to me. "I just want to slap you. Besides all the anger I'm feeling from everyone else, how dare you put Bella through this misery?"

I was shocked hearing Jasper's words. I knew he loved Bella but he's always been the most reserved one with his feelings, oddly enough.

"She's my baby sister, so if you don't say you're sorry, Rose and I will rip you apart and personally burn you." He threatened.


	12. One Less Tear Shed

**A/N: Enjoy guys ! :D**

**Read and Review**

**~Nessie**

Ch 12 One Less Tear Shed

I ran up the stairs and into Bella's room bursting through the door. She sat up startled waking up from her sleep. She looked around before she put her head in her hands and began to cry. I felt the sudden urge to console her and tell her everything was 'okay' that I was here for her again, so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist hearing her gasp loudly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to look at me with shocked eyes.

"Edward?" It was like she couldn't believe I was really here, as if I was a figment of her imagination that might disappear.

"Yes, it's me Bella. Now what's wrong?" I asked kissing her forehead.

She launched herself at me and started sobbing. "Oh Edward, I've missed you so much! It felt like you took a part of me with you." Her tiny voice was muffled by my shirt. Did she really feel that way? I thought it was only me.

"Bella, I am so sorry I left like that, I shouldn't have done that I don't know what came over me." Lie, you know what came over you Edward—jealousy, the burning thought of Bella with another boy. "Will you forgive me?" I asked ignoring my own thoughts. She bit her lip thinking really hard of her decision.

"Maybe," She said batting her eyelashes. How gorgeous was she?

I laughed and pushed her down on the bed and started to tickle her. 'Maybe's' not good enough. She was laughing so hard, squirming underneath me, her face lighting up with the glee that was missing a minute ago.

Bella's POV

Edward was making me laugh so hard, it hurt. When I was gasping for air he let me go and smiled his crooked smile making my heart to beat faster than usual.

"So do you forgive me Bella?" He repeated with an 'I'm sorry pout' in full affect.

"Hm…" I murmured cupping one side of my face. "Uh… Yeah!"

He chuckled, "Thank you."

I sighed in relief when I realized all the hurting I had experienced since he was gone, stopped. "Wow. It stopped." I trailed off in wonder. He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head to the side confused.

"What stopped?" He questioned.

I touched his face, and felt an electrical zing go through my fingers when I touched him. Weird.

"The hurting. While you were gone I couldn't breathe, but since you're back it's like my lungs have a fresh batch of air in them." I said making him smile. "Let's go downstairs." I added eagerly.

He didn't say anything, just took my hand and led me downstairs. My mom Esme and daddy Carlisle greeted me first. "Oh darling, you're finally back." Esme cried tearless tears into my neck.

Carlisle hugged me. "Oh Bella, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry daddy." I apologized feeling guilty I made them worry so much. He kissed my cheek and was soon enough found hanging upside down by Emmett and Jasper. Each one had one of my legs in their hands and were smirking down at me.

"Hey kiddo, back to normal?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Yep." I said and Jasper exhaled in relief.

"Good. Maybe we can lighten the mood up with our happiness." He said smiling at me. I knew it didn't hurt Jazz as much to be around me anymore, but I knew there was still something that pained him.

"So how was your first date with Josh?" He almost spit the name as if it was an insult for him. Why are we acting like this? It's so strange. I'm guessing Jazz felt both my confusion and nervousness because I suddenly felt calm.

I looked back at him and said. "Thank you Jazz."

"No problem Bells."

I noticed Edward's eyes were hard but eager for information. "Well it was awful. I mean I went but I couldn't stop moping. So a couple of days later, I broke up with him."

Edward suddenly smiled radiantly at my comment and I stared at him in awe. My mommy Rose came to me and kissed my cheek while I wrapped my arms around her slim waist hugging her tightly. Alice came up to me with a huge smile and stated,

"Well, let's put this all behind us, like this never happened ok?"

"Agreed." Edward and I said in synchronization.


	13. A Friendly Deal

Ch13 A Friendly Deal

Bella's POV

It has been a year since the incident with Edward. We pretty much forgot all about it—I am now 15 years old, going to be 16 in four months. Alice and Rose are already planning my sweet 16. I told them I wanted a small party with a couple of friends and a big party with my vampire friends. They were so excited that I wanted TWO parties.

Edward and I were swimming in the pool together floating on the water.

"Edward?" I called and he surfaced right in front of me chuckling, his hair in a glistening wet mess stuck on his forehead.

"Yes?"

"Besides the question of what are we going to do today, uh, do you think I can make it through my own sweet 16?" I asked. He looked so confused by my question.

"Bella for the first question, I'm not sure, you might go shopping with Rose and Alice." He shrugged dismissively and I smiled; I had grown to love shopping. "And for your second, I'm sure you'll do fine, but don't worry about that, you're months ahead of yourself." He teased me and I smacked his arm playfully.

"Come on." He nodded and took me out of the pool. I ran up and got dressed to go shopping. I picked out dark blue capris, paired with my converses and a simple white t-shirt.

"Ok. Alice, Rose, you ready to go?" I asked as they came back downstairs all prepped up and ready to go.

"Yep," They answered in unison making me laugh, but as soon as I went to turn the corner I saw what looked like a man. He had dark black hair down to his shoulders, and crimson red eyes glistening as they locked on to me. Rosalie gasped and Carlisle dashed into the living room shielding me with his body protectively.

"Carlisle," The man greeted kindly extending his hand which my dad took in a respectful manner. When he moved I saw a whole guard with him glaring at me.

"Aro," He replied smiling, although I knew it took some work to place it there. "What brings you here?"

Aro stepped back and said, "I came to visit you, my friend, but instead I find you are hiding a human." He spat the word 'human' like an undesired object and I cringed at the hostility his voice held.

Edward grabbed my hand and Rose kissed the top of my head. "Yes, she is my daughter." Carlisle said. Aro turned back to him, raising one perfect bold black brow at him.

"Your daughter?" He mimicked in mock surprise. "I didn't know of any children you had my dear friend."

"Yes. We found her when she was 6 and has been in our family ever since. Her name is Bella Hale." He replied calmly. I loved the sound of Bella Hale, but always wondered why I was not Bella Cullen.

"Carlisle you should know better than to expose our secret, to little Bella here." He pointed at me. I scowled, that was rude .

Rose's stance shifted slightly to more of an attack mode. "She won't expose our secret. Besides how would you know her? You haven't known her like we do." She snarled.

Esme placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. "Rose, please relax. Don't make matters worse."

But my mommy wouldn't calm down. I knew that too well.

Aro looked like he was losing his patience. "I know I don't know her, but to be on the safe side, I will turn her into one of us."

"No!" Everyone screamed in unison. What was so wrong with that? I wanted to be with them forever, that's not so bad. My eyes lit up with happiness.

Emmett walked up to Aro, "You won't touch her." He warned threatening. Suddenly a strong bulky vampire pinned him against the floor. "Get the hell off me Felix!" He yelled. Nothing. The vampire didn't budge.

"Emmett!" I tried to run over to help him, but my mom Esme pushed me back against Rosalie. Mommy Rose ran over to him, but Felix got up and flung her across the room. She crashed somewhere in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" I shouted crying in desperation.

"Baby, it's ok." She said coming out to push Felix.

"Stop hurting her, you disgusting beast! I hate you!" He didn't even flinch. It was like I was a mosquito on his shoulder that he brushed off.

Edward suddenly screamed "No!" And sprung in front of me—collapsing on the floor writhing in pain in front of my eyes.

"What's happening?" I fell to my knees crawling towards Edward, but with the small energy he had he pushed me away from him. I turned to see a beautiful girl smiling her pearly white teeth at him, entertainment evident on her face. That was Jane wasn't it? Alice told me about her and her horrible power.

"Stop it!" I yelled at her but just like Felix she ignored me. Then another male vampire grabbed Esme. "Mom!" She was pinned against the floor and I turned to see a boy that looked like Jane's twin, throw Alice and punch Jasper.

"Alice! Jazz!" I saw my dad arguing with Aro as I took a look at the scene in front of me—Rosalie pinned on the wall by the waist, Emmett being stepped on by Felix, Esme, being pulled like a rag doll and Jane torturing Edward as he endured his pain in silence. Jasper was being thrown around at his every attempt of an attack and Alice was jumping on Jane's twins' back.

I felt my blood boil with anger as I watched my family being attacked in front of my very own eyes with me not being able to do anything. The pain of my family in pain was so sickening. "ARO!" I screeched.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"Stop hurting my family. I will do what you want." I complied.

"Will you?"

"Yes." I agreed. "I will become a vampire, but I need some time to prepare."

He laughed. "Yes of course Bella let us say on your eighteenth birthday?" He shot his eyebrows up suggestively and I nodded. "Perfect so at the age of eighteen you will become a vampire. I will personally come to see you." His voice held an underlying threat that I caught on to immediately.

The scene in front of me had not changed; no one had stopped hurting the other. "Aro, tell them to stop hurting them, or we have no deal." I warned. He raised one eyebrow in surprise by my demand.

"Dear ones, stop the violence, we must leave." As soon as he said that my family was put back to normal and I sighed in relief.

"I will see you on your eighteenth birthday Bella." Aro repeated, turning on his heel before leaving. His guard followed suit, but Jane stopped to hiss at me first. I smirked waving at her in sarcasm, "Goodbye Jane." She grimaced and left.

Everyone got up. "Bella, how could you do that?" Edward asked his voice laced with anger and sadness.

"Edward, I had to do it, I couldn't watch them hurt you guys anymore."

Emmett laughed. Of course leave it to Emmett to find humor in a serious matter.

"We can't be hurt. We're vampires Bells, remember?" He teased as I rolled my eyes.

"No duh Em!" Edward cupped my face pulling my attention back to him.

"Bella you didn't have to do anything. Now you're going to be damned to this life too." I shook my head.

"No Edward. First of all, you guys are not damned." He was going to interrupt, but I placed a hand over his mouth. "No. And second, I want to become a vampire. Is that so bad? I want to stay with you guys forever. One lifetime, is simply not enough for me." I smirked now. "Besides, if Aro didn't come I would have asked to become one anyway so, yeah."

He hugged me. "Oh Bella, always the noble one." He mocked.

"Yep,"


	14. Preparations

Ch 14 Preparations

Rosalie's POV

Oh my God, Today was my baby's birthday. She was turning 16 years old. She has become a beautiful young woman, boy does time fly. Even though today was her "human sweet 16" she was so excited.

"Rose, come help me out with Bella." I smiled, knowing Bella she was probably complaining. And of course I was right.

She turned to me. "Mommy, why am I getting ready now if the party is in like 8 hours?"

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek watching her smile. "Because baby, besides making Alice happy, we want you to look perfect!" I explained. She sighed lightly.

"Ok."

Alice worked on Bella for 3 hours straight. She called me back. "Oh my, Bella, you're gorgeous!" I stared in awe.

"Thank you mommy," She said, blushing.

Alice said, "Go tell Edward to get her dress, Emmett her tiara and jewelry, and Jazz her shoes."

"Ok." I ran down the stairs ready to make the boys useful for the day.

Edward's POV

I saw Rosalie running down the stairs. I looked in her mind to see if I could take a peek at Bella, but nothing, she was blocking me. Damn.

I guess my facial expression gave me away because she had a smug smile on her face. "Stop trying to peek, Edward."

"Fine," I muttered incoherently under my breath watching her laugh in amusement.

"Ok boys, you all got jobs." She said. What? Emmett dropped his controller, and Jazz dropped his book onto the floor.

"What?" We all complained.

She nodded her head. "Yep, Jazz go get Bella her shoes, Em her tiara and jewelry, and Edward." She turned to look at me. "You go get her dress. Here's where you all need to go, do not be late." She threatened raising an eyebrow. We all nodded and went to fulfill our jobs.

Emmett's POV

Ha! My baby sister is turning 16. Wow, I'm getting old. I outwardly laughed at my joke—it took me 16 years of living with a human to make me feel old but not the seventy years I've been around, ha.

I have to get her tiara, but I'm confused by which one. They all looked nice and sparkly to me, how am I supposed to pick one out for her? This is definitely not something I can handle. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rose's number.

"Hello?" She answered in her angel like voice and I smiled.

"Hey baby, which tiara is Bella's?" I asked.

She sighed. "Em, it's under my name. Just say Rosalie Hale's pick up and they'll give it to you."

"Oh ok. Thanks babe, bye."

"Bye." She said hanging up. I turned back to the lady and said,

"I'm here to pick up Rosalie Hale's order." She nodded and walked to a little room. When she came back she had several satin boxes stacked up on top of each other. All this is necessary for a "human sweet 16?" You've got to be shitting me.

"Sign here please," The lady pointed to a black dotted line as she eyed me lustfully.

Emmett M. Cullen

I've had over fifty years to work on my signature and it's still pretty bad. Oh well, I grabbed the boxes, paid and left to meet up with Jasper.

Jasper's POV

Jesus Christ, What the hell? There are so many shoes to choose from, how the hell do I pick the perfect ones? There was only one thing left to do. I took out my cell phone dialing Alice's number.

"Hello?" My little pixie, Alice answered.

"Alice, please what shoes do I get for Bella?" I asked frustrated, I'm a guy, I'm not meant to do this stuff. She laughed at me putting the phone away from her. What was so funny? I admit I couldn't shop, but that wasn't really funny.

"Jazz, the shoes are under my name, Alice Cullen. Just ask for them" She answered. Well that seemed simple enough.

"Ok. See you soon."

"Excuse me; I'm here to pick up Alice Cullen's shoe order." I requested casually. The woman looked slightly dazzled, and said,

"I'll be right back sir." I nodded.

When she came back with the box of shoes, I couldn't help but take a peek at them. What the hell? Bella's going to die in these. She'll be as tall as me or Edward in these death traps and since she's a clumsy machine, this won't end well.

"Here you go." I said to the woman, handing her my credit card. I started to get uncomfortable when I felt the lust radiating off of her. Ew! Get me out of here.

"Thank you for shopping, come back." She yelled out to me as I practically ran out the door to meet up with Emmett.

"Hey Em." I called when I sniffed him out.

"Hey Jazz. You got the shoes?" He asked.

"Yeah, though I thought I had to pick them out and called Alice. She told me it was under her name." I shook my head and he punched my arm playfully.

"You too? I did the same with the tiara." He laughed. "Alright, let's go meet up with Eddie."

Edward's POV

AH! I was going to pull my hair out! What type of dress does Bella even like? Ugh. This is a woman thing, why did Rosalie leave me in charge of this?

That's it, I'm calling Alice.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh God, do you boys know anything?" She huffed in exasperation.

"Uh apparently not."

"Guys, you don't pick anything out. The dress is under MY NAME!" She nearly yelled. "Use some common sense."

"Ok Alice. Understood, bye." I shut the phone and turned back only to be shocked.

In front of me my brothers were standing, smiling like idiots.

"You too huh Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"My name is Edward," I corrected him. I didn't want him to get used to calling me that. "And yes."

I picked the dress up to get a full view and was too stunned to say words. It was a turquoise blue, spaghetti strap dress that went above the knees. I could definitely imagine Bella wearing this. Ah Edward! A voice inside my head reproached. What type of thoughts are those? You're a gentleman, behave.

We arrived home and walked upstairs, only to be pushed out by a small angry vampire. Alice was pushing Em, Jazz and me out, while Rose had her arms spread out in front of her hiding Bella, as she giggled from inside the room.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked through my laughter.

"Edward, get out!" She snapped pushing with all her strength.

"Now!" Rose finished.

"But what about her things?" Jasper asked. Alice ripped Bella's stuff out of our hands and shut the door.

"No that pixie didn't?" Emmett joked and I heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Oh yes I did. Now shut up!"

Jasper and I laughed while Emmett grumbled.

Bella's POV

Oh God, I've been locked in this bathroom for hours. How much longer will I be in here for? If it weren't for my mom Esme, I would probably die of hunger.

"Thanks mom." I said, as she left the bathroom.

"You're welcome darling." She answered in her sweet, motherly voice. I loved her so much.

"Bella stop moving, you'll make me mess up your make up!" Alice screeched, and I jumped.

"Alice, calm down." Rose warned, putting the tiara on my head.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbell, almost done." She apologized smiling shyly but I didn't even pay any mind to that—I beamed, thank God. Finally!

Alice slipped on my dress and left me. I didn't want to wear the jewelry they got for me, so instead of putting that on, I put on the black satin, dangling heart necklace Alice had given me for my 7th birthday.

"Alice!" I called and not a second after she dashed in.

"Yes, Tink?"

"I'm ready to go downstairs." I said.

She nodded and took me by the stairs to introduce me. "Presenting, Bella the birthday girl!"

I walked down and my breathing hitched. I saw Edward, looking as gorgeous as ever, with his black slacks and un tucked white shirt, rolled up to his elbows. He was so gorgeous, and he was the best too. I noticed him staring at me wide eyed and suddenly I felt subconscious that I blushed a light pink.

Emmett twirled me, getting a better look. "Kiddo, wow," He said grinning. I smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks big bro." I giggled and he laughed. Jazz walked over to me and hugged me. I know I should feel nervous that he's so close to me, but seriously, I'm not normal. I feel so happy he's actually not blaming himself anymore. He whispers in my ear,

"I guess all those hours of torture with Alice were worth it. You are gorgeous Bells." I giggled when I heard Alice yell.

"Jasper, perfection takes time!" She stomped over to him, dragging him by the ear.

My moms both gave me a kiss and my dad hugged me tightly. Then Edward started to walk towards me and my heart fluttered crazyily beating out of my chest.

He picked my hands up and hugged me, I smiled. "Bella, I don't know what to say."

I laughed against his shoulder. "How about 'Bella you look very pretty.'" I teased. He pulled me back and rolled his eyes. "I know Bella, but words can't describe how gorgeous you are."

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks. Now any moment my friends will come, so get ready." I warned. Everyone laughed, knowing all my friends wanted to see the inside of the mysterious Cullen house and now this was their chance.


	15. Happy Sweet 16! Part 1 (Humans)

Ch 15 Happy Sweet 16! Part 1(Human)

Bella's POV

My friends all came to my party and were having the time of their lives! I danced with Miranda mostly, since she knew how I danced and could keep up with me. Besides being a happy moment, I remembered this was also a goodbye. We had to leave, my family couldn't pretend their age any longer—we didn't want people to start suspecting of them, so we were moving back to Forks.

"Oh Bella, happy 16th birthday!" Miranda yelled over the music, her French accent caressing her words.

"Thanks M, but I am moving too." Tears swelled in my eyes.

"What? Oh Bells, I can't believe that. I'm going to miss you so much!" She replied.

"M, you don't know how I will miss you. You were my best friend." I hugged her. Miranda was like my human sister, someone who truly loved me and understood me from the moment I moved to France.

"Me too Bells." She pulled away, and a slow song started. A boy, who I believe his name, is John walked towards me, but soon enough Edward was in front of me cutting him off.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" He asked me.

I smiled not hesitating as I placed my hand in his. "Yes."

Edward's POV

I was on the other side of the house when I heard John's thought's. They were filthy!

_"God, Bella is gorgeous! Maybe she could come home with me?" _He thought, chuckling in his head.

I saw he was going to ask her to dance, but I beat him to it. I outstretched my hand towards Bella.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" I asked.

She smiled the most beautiful smile. "Yes," And took my outstretched hand.

I twirled her around and danced with the rhythm of the music. John was so mad he didn't get to her first.

_"How the hell did he get there first? Damn it, I'm too slow." _He repeated in his mind.

I smiled and Bella asked, "What's so funny?"

I chuckled shrugging. "Bella, that boy, John, is so mad he didn't get to you before I did."

She giggled childishly. "Wow, oh well." She placed her head on my chest and continued to sway with me as the music continued. I remembered when she first danced with me—she tripped so many times that if I weren't dead now, I would certainly be now from laughing so hard. Of course she was mad I laughed at her and held that against me for a week, until I said I was sorry.

Bella's POV

I was saying goodbye to all my friends, getting ready for bed. I was so beyond exhausted, that's not even the word.

"Bye M, I will miss you so much." I said to Miranda, who was giving me a hug.

"Me too Bells, promise to write ok?" She sniffed as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I promise M, I will miss you. Bye." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, bye." I shut the door and yawned. I'm going to bed; my next sweet 16 was tomorrow. I need the rest. I said goodnight to everyone and skipped off to bed for a nice sleep.


	16. Happy Sweet 16! Part 2 (Vampires)

Ch 16 Happy sweet 16! Part 2 (Vampires)

Alice's POV

Why did humans have to sleep? They wasted away an entire productive day and made everything so much more difficult. Bella was still fast asleep and it was 8:00 am. She sure can sleep.

"Alice that's early for humans." Edward reproached from the living room.

"Ugh," I protest skipping around thinking of what to do. Hm… I could re arrange the house? No, it's perfect the way it is. If I organize it again it will be the 5th time. I sighed. Oh I know!

"What are you going to do Alice?" Edward asked, frustrated that I blocked him.

"Well since you guys couldn't do a simple job yesterday…" I trailed off looking at my fingernails.

"Hey! How were we supposed to know the things were under your names?" Emmett complained.

"Common sense Em. Well I'll go get her stuff, so be back!" I dashed out the house and into my yellow Porsche, heading towards the mall.

Bella's POV

I woke up at around 10:30 am and was shoved into the bathroom by let me guess. Hm… Alice.

"Alice, can't this wait? I'm starving." I whined rubbing my tummy. She pouted shaking her head.

"No. Esme is coming up with your breakfast. You slept in, so I have to start now!" It's 10:30 in the morning, I really doubt I slept in its just Alice being overdramatic because we didn't start at eight.

It has been hours, when I saw my mommy Rose pop her head in.

"Mommy," I greeted cheerfully wrapping my arms around her.

She kissed my head and passed Alice what I think was my dress. "I'm guessing Alice is torturing you?" I nodded. We Cullen girls always knew what we felt and thought, because we were so close—since the beginning.

"Tink, hold still, I'm going to put your dress on now." Alice warned. I saw as a scarlet colored fabric went over my body, but I suddenly felt a slight breeze on my back surprising me.

"Alice why do I feel a breeze on my entire back?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. She giggled into her hand.

"Bella, this is a scarlet color, strapless, backless fitted dress." She explained. I blushed knowing I had nothing to cover me.

"Rose, put the tiara on Bella's head please." Alice ordered and my mommy got to work.

Edward's POV

It has been hours. We all took the maximum of one hour to get ready and Bella is more like eight hours. I wanted to see how my princess would look already.

"Dude, stop being so anxious, it's annoying." Jasper whined. I glared at him.

Just then I heard the sounds of heels coming close to me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. She was wearing a scarlet red dress that was floor length, tightly fitted, a beautiful silver clasp in the middle, with silver high heels. She walked over to Em and Jazz when I caught a glimpse of the rest of her dress. Not only was it tight fitting and floor length, but it was completely backless exposing her back.

"Bella, you are beautiful…" I managed to choke out. She turned her attention from my brothers—who also stayed in shock when they saw the back of the dress—to look at me and blush.

"Thank you." She said. Emmett cleared his throat jerking his chin towards the back of her dress.

"Uh, baby sis, why are you wearing that?"

Bella giggled. "It's cute!" Emmett sighed. _"Girls, will be girls."_

Bella's POV

All my vampire friends came to my party. Zafrina and her coven had just arrived literally bursting through the front door.

"Zafri!" I yelled, jumping on her causing her to laugh her deep throaty laugh.

"Bella, happy sweet 16!" She said putting me down gently. I remember when I got irritated that she couldn't show me her power. I was eight and she tried to use her power on me, but it wouldn't work, so I got mad and started stomping around; she told me not to be mad, that it was good that she couldn't use it against me. I smiled fondly at the memory.

Edward's POV

It was almost time for everyone to go. I saw Bella having a great time right now. She had Alice's hands over her shoulder like the conga line, and danced around. It was a pretty funny sight. Rose went over to the DJ station and put a slow song on and smirked at me.

I mouthed. "Thank you." To her and she talked to me through her thoughts.

_"You're welcome. Just remember, break Bella's heart and my threat will go through this time Edward. You won't live to even escape to Brazil."_ She threatened.

I walked over to Bella catching her attention. "Bella would you dance with me?" She giggled.

"We seem to be dancing a lot lately, but ok." She said.

We danced for hours until everyone was leaving and Bella shut the door.

Bella's POV

Phew, finally. Two parties in a row is definitely tiresome and I need a whole day in bed to recover from it.

As I was heading upstairs, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Alice what are you doing? I need the sleep, unlike you guys." I teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Bells, our birthday gift to you is a vacation!" She replied, excitement pouring out of her. I beamed.

"Really, oh my Gosh, where?" I asked.

She wagged her finger in front of me. "Nope, it's a surprise. Now come on, the plane leaves soon."

"Now?" But she didn't reply she just pulled me outside. Everyone was finishing putting their luggage's in the cars.

"Let's go people!" She clapped her hands like a sergeant. "Time's ticking."

I rolled my eyes but did as she wanted and got in Edward's car.


	17. Trouble Before Paradise

Ch 17 Trouble Before Paradise

We boarded the plane, but asked Edward, "Can I please change out of my dress?"

He laughed and shrugged. "I don't know, ask Alice." I pursed my lips stalking away from him mad. Why must I consult everything with Alice? He had control over going to parties, but no control if I can change?

I walked over to Alice. "Can I please change on the plane? I mean you all did."

She giggled. "Yes Tinkerbell, let's go get you changed." I smiled and walked to the bathroom. I slid out of my dress and Alice handed me a pair of short shorts, a pink tank top, and black wedges. Well we were going somewhere hot, that's for sure.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed for the first class to sit next to Edward again. I sat back down, but didn't even look at him. I was still very mad at him. He gasped, probably at my outfit. It was very 'teenagerish.' He hated that. I spent nearly the whole flight ignoring him and listening to music.

Edward's POV

When Bella came out, I can't even describe it. She changed her whole outfit, but had her curly side ponytail and tiara from the party. She sat down not even taking a glance in my direction. She spent nearly the whole time on board ignoring me. I couldn't take it anymore—the indifference was driving me crazy so I pulled her face towards me.

"Bella why are you mad at me?" I asked. She 'harrumphed' and turned her face away from me again.

What did I do? I turned her face towards me again. "Isabella Marie Hale, what did I do to you?"

She narrowed her eyes, until they looked like slits. "Do I have to go to Alice for everything, I asked you a simple question but you couldn't answer me." Her voice was low but filled with anger.

"I didn't mean to." I defended myself.

"Ok Edward. Leave me alone." She plugged her headphones back on to tune me out. Oh no you don't. I pulled them off her ears and her head snapped towards me.

"Hey!" She protested, but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Listen Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get mad, will you forgive me?" I asked. She searched my eyes for a while, before sighing.

"Ok I forgive you Edward." She said, putting her head on my chest, yawning.

"Thank you." I whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up, we're here." I shook Bella awake. We were in the airport getting a ride to our vacation spot.

"Where are we going?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh uh. Can't say you'll see when we get there." She glared at me and I laughed. "Sorry Alice's orders."

She sighed.

Bella's POV

We finally arrived to our vacation destination. I was still a little sleepy, that is until I saw where we were.

We were in a beautiful island, white sand, blue water. It was gorgeous!

"Daddy, what is this place?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. He chuckled.

"Bella, this is Cullen Island."

"Cullen Island?" I repeated and he nodded.

"I bought this Island and named it after us. It's far away from humans and doubt anyone can find it." He smirked.

"This is awesome!" I squealed. Alice skipped over to me already in a pair of shorts and a cropped shirt.

"Tink, well half of the day is gone, so let's go shopping today and the beach tomorrow ok?" She suggested.

"Yeah, I need clothes anyways." I shrugged and noticed when Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you own more clothes than Alice! Now that's a lot to say."

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed Alice, Rose and Esme's hand, ready for another shopping trip.

Oops that was more than 5 hours at the mall. Hope the boys don't freak.

Edward's POV

It's 10:00 pm and they are not home yet? How long can shopping take?

Just then the door creaked open. "Hi boys, sorry we took long. Can you help us take the bags in?" Bella asked shyly.

We all groaned until we got outside, then our groans turned into gasps. "What the hell?" We yelled together.

_"Dude can they buy anymore?" _Jasper thought.

_"What the hell? Did they buy the whole store? Edward, that's a lot of bags."_ Emmett complained through his thoughts.

_"Good Lord! Esme!"_ Carlisle whined, and I chuckled. Esme was not a shopping woman, so this surprised us.

"Boys pretty please, with a cherry on top." Bella begged, batting her eyelashes and holding her hands together out in front of her.

"Fine!" We all gave in and grumbled all the way back inside with a dozen bags on each arm.

"Well since we came back late, I'm going to bed. I want to go to the beach early. So goodnight guys," Bella blew us a kiss walking to her room. I heard her trip over the bed and smiled. I will definitely be watching her sleep tonight.

"Edward." Bella mumbled in her sleep. I smiled. I wonder how this little thing can make a dead, soulless person so… alive.

She smiled stirring gently and that was my cue to leave. I got out of her room and waited for her to wake up.


	18. First Time, Beach Time

**A/N: Ugh sorry guys I didn't update sooner, my internet has been down for a while and I couldn't access it, it was beyond annoying. But I'm finally on and I'll be sure to keep updating, thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers:) **

**Read and Review guys**

**Enjoy**

**~Nessie**

Ch 18 First Time, Beach Time

Bella's POV

When I woke up I bounced downstairs ready for the day. "Mommy? Alice?" I called, not even a second later they appeared in front of me with smiles.

"Yes baby?" My mommy replied. No matter how old I would get, Rosalie would always be my mommy.

"Yes Tinkerbell?" Alice called. I loved Alice. She was my best friend in the entire world.

"Can we go now?" I was jumping up and down with excitement, I literally couldn't wait to go and play in the beach. They laughed at my reaction and nodded.

"Yes Bells we can go now." Alice said. "Let's go get ready."

I put on my light blue bikini on and put hair up in a high ponytail. I grabbed a little long shirt to put over my bikini and walked outside, where everyone was already playing. I ran to my mom admiring as her skin glistened against the sun making her look more beautiful than she already was. "Mommy, let's go swim." She smiled and nodded. I pulled my shirt over my head and dived into the next wave.

I spent most of my day swimming with everyone, until Alice had an idea. "Ok Tink, sneak up behind Edward, and jump on his back, then throw wet sand on him and run." She whispered with a wicked gleam in her eyes. I agreed, accepting to fulfill my mission. I have become a prankster, thanks to my brother Emmett and his book of pranks. I know a trick or two up my sleeve. I grabbed a handful of wet sand, but saw everyone, except Edward walk a little farther away. Hm? Oh well. I snuck up behind Edward and jumped on his back.

"BOO!"

"Hey!" He complained, but when he turned around I threw a wet ball of sand at him and ran away as fast as I could, yelling. "Bella, I'm going to kill you!" He growled playfully.

"I'd like to see you try." I shouted back thinking I finally got away from, but I spoke too soon. He appeared behind me in a nanosecond and we tumbled to the floor, laughing the whole time.

Edward's POV

Bella was laughing on the sand under me. I was on top of her and lost control for one second.

Bella's POV

Edward was on top of me while we laughed and then he did something I would never imagine he would, only in my latest dreams. He stopped smiling and crashed his lips on mine. I gasped, obviously shocked, but I really didn't mind. In some way I have been waiting for this, so I kissed him back with all my force. I took my hands away from the back of his neck and tangled them in his hair at the nape of his neck.

But way too soon he pulled back making me pout, even though it's wrong, since I don't own Edward.


	19. Regrets? Never

Ch 19 Regrets? Never

Edward's POV

Bella was actually kissing me back, something I wouldn't have expected in a million years. But I pulled away, realizing she had to breathe. I had the courage to look at her reaction, seeing her smiling from ear to ear.

"Bella I'm sorry." She was forcing herself not to hurt my feelings. I didn't want her to do that.

"For what?" She asked and my head snapped up.

"I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I forced myself upon you and that was wrong." But before I could continue, Bella put one finger over my lips.

"Edward, do you regret kissing me?" Sadness was evident in her eyes. How could she think that? It was the best thing I've ever done. I shook my head.

"Bella, how can I regret the best thing that has happened to me?" I said with all sincerity. She beamed.

"Then don't be sorry, unless you regret it." I grinned feeling a little better.

"Ok."

"Ok now let's go to the house." She said, holding out her hand for me. I took it and walked back to the house with her, watching from the corner of my eye as my sparkling hand was entwined with her slender hand, swinging back and forth in between us. I knew nothing would really happen until she was 17, but until then she at least got a kiss.

Bella's POV

Edward actually kissed me! I need a hot shower. I need to relax, I feel like I'm going to explode from happiness. I ran in the house and raced to the shower. I slipped out of my bathing suit, let my hair down and stepped in the hot, steamy shower letting the warm water cascade over my body. I recapped everything that happened in the beach. Then I realized that the plan was something Alice came up with, and there was something suspicious that I couldn't put my finger on. Why me? Why didn't she do it?

I walked out of the shower and dressed in my Capris, yellow halter, and black ballerina flats. I sat on my bed and read a magazine, until something I saw made me smile.

Edward's POV

I heard Bella walked in the shower and strolled into the kitchen. I was then attacked, but not by a monster, no, but by something much worst, my pixie sister, Alice.

She squealed. "Eep, I knew it! I can't believe you guys shared your first kiss together? My plan worked! I'm a genius." She snapped her fingers. Wait first kiss together?

"Alice, I'm Bella's first kiss?" I asked, obviously surprised by this fact. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yep, you're her first kiss." She confirmed.

"But what about Josh?" I spit the name.

"Edward." She sighed. "Didn't you listen to Bella when she told you the story? She said they didn't get anywhere because she was hurt by the way you left."

"Really?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Edward I just explained it to you stop being dense. Yes you're her first." But the pixie went back to her normal hyper self in the matter of seconds. Can vampires be bi polar? "So Edward how was it? Did you like it? Did she respond?"

"Alice, calm down. To answer your questions, I loved it. And she did respond to me. Happy?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded but I saw she was going to ask more questions, when we heard a yell and running.

"ALICE!"

Bella's POV

I just saw something I wanted to do, so I wanted to ask Alice. I ran down the stairs, calling her.

"ALICE!" I yelled, but of course clumsy me, slipped. I waited for the blow of the fall but it never came, I felt Emmett's laughter behind me. I looked up saw he had caught me and was dying of laughter.

"Bells, be careful." He cautioned through his snickers.

"Thanks Em. But you're asking for a miracle." I said, running into the kitchen.

"Tinkerbell, are you ok?" She asked concerned and I nodded running to her to whisper in her ear.

"Alice I just saw a dance club I want to go to tonight. Can we go?" I asked, she squealed.

"Oh can we go shopping too? I have nothing for tonight." Alice looked as though I just told her she won the key to the ultimate closet for fashion.

"Of course we can. Let's go find Rose." She said, grabbing my hand skipping to find Rose.

"Wait, what's going on? Can I know?" Edward asked, walking with us.

"Nope. It's a secret. Bye Edward." I teased, running out the house laughing at his expression. I never kept anything from Edward, so this really surprised him.

We got into Alice's yellow Porsche and laughed. "Ha! Did you see Edward's face? He was so surprised." Alice laughed.

"Yeah, priceless." I added. Rose looked at us suspicion written all over her face.

"Ok girls, what's this secret Edward can't know about?" Rose asked, obviously confused.

Alice giggled, and checked behind us. "I will tell you when EDWARD'S NOT LISTENING! Or anywhere near us."

Edward's POV

What was Bella hiding from me? Ugh, if I was frustrated that I couldn't read her mind before, imagine now. I want to tear my hair out. Why can't I just read her mind and just find out?

"Dude relax." Jazz said, turning his attention away from Gears of Wars. "You worry way too much, more even than the old man you're supposed to be." Emmett roared in laughter finding humor in Jasper's dry joke.

"Ok Jazz, now you tell me what your beauty, and health secrets are when you are one hundred years older than me?" Jasper smirked shooting a wink in my direction.

"It's all about taking everything less serious." He mocked as Esme and Carlisle walked inside staring at us with humor.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked, her eyes sweeping the house. Carlisle merely chuckled.

"She went somewhere with Alice, and won't tell me what she's planning." I explained. Emmett dropped his controller and turned to me.

"Uh oh, bro when the girls hide something, it's usually something to get all dressy and stuff." He staggered with a frown.

"Not always Em." Jasper disagreed, pressing random buttons on the controller.

"I will bet you ten bucks, Jazz." Emmett acted like such a child. He always loved to bet and bragged about it for a whole week when he won.

"You're on." Jasper shook hands with him in agreement. It was 5 pm when I heard the car pull in. Alice and Bella were whispering, while Rose was giggling. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, Emmett might win this time.

"Oh boys" Rosalie chirped. We all groaned, knowing what they needed us for. We walked outside, to see the girls, with their hands behind their backs and rocking back and forth on their heels.

"Yes?" We sang back watching them laugh.

"Well besides the usual. We got some news. Bella would you do the honor?"

Bella walked forward. "Ok, well you guys know we have been hiding something from you right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned. "Yes, thanks for reminding me

"Well, we'll put you out of your torture. When I came running downstairs—"

She was interrupted by Emmett's laughter. "You mean when you came almost tumbling down." She shot him a death stare causing him to stop laughing.

"Shut up!" Bella ordered. "Well anyways, when I went to the kitchen I told Alice there was a new dance club I wanted to go to. She said yes and I asked her to go shopping for dresses and of course, she agreed. So in easy words, we're going to a dance club tonight."

Emmett dropped the bags. "Ten bucks Jazz!" He shouted happily, extending his hand out. Jasper sighed, and slapped a ten dollar bill in his hand. "Oh hell yeah baby! I'm $10 richer!" He started doing a little dance and I rolled my eyes. When I turned back to talk to Bella, she was gone. I heard light footsteps running up the stairs. I'm guessing we have no say in this.

Bella's POV

"Come on Tink." Alice dragged me into the gigantic bathroom on this island. She sat me on a low pink chair and began to work on my face. Rose came in and started combing the knots out of my hair. They first used the curling iron, then a blow dryer so my ends were the only curly things and my bangs had a feather light touch to them. "Ok Tink put your dress on. Rose and I will be right back." Alice dashed out of the bathroom. I grabbed my green dress and slipped it on, walking out the bathroom heading downstairs, to see the boys playing Gears of Wars. I rolled my eyes. They have grown addicted to that stupid game.

"Oh boys," I sang. They turned and gasped. For one second I thought I forgot something, but then they smiled.

Edward's POV

We turned our attention away from Gears of Wars, to look at Bella—Rose and Alice still getting ready.

We all gaped at the Bella we had in front of us but then smiled in appreciation. My princess looked beautiful. She wore an emerald green strapless dress that fitted her perfectly paired with golden stilettos and a golden clutch.

I stood up, walking over to her. "Bella, you look gorgeous!" She blushed at my compliment and I heard her heart start to pound louder. It was music to my ears, without sounding like a creep. That's how I know I affect her the way she would affect me if I were still human.

"Thank you." She whispered so low I barely heard it. I heard Em and Jazz whistle indicating Rosalie and Alice were ready.

Rosalie was wearing a scarlet red dress, with a neckline that plunged deeply. Alice wore a light pink above the knee, spaghetti strap dress.

"Let's go." Alice said. I nodded and turned to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, we are going to be back late ok?" He smiled.

"Don't worry Edward, Esme and I won't be home tonight." I nodded tuning out of his mind, knowing the direction of his thoughts.

We walked out the door and piled into Rosalie's convertible, she had us ship here.


	20. Take A Shot

Ch 20 Take A Shot

We all got out of the car and walked into the club. It had loud music pounding with flashing lights. I looked over to see Bella smiling widely fascinated at this scene. Clubs haven't really been my thing actually a lot of things from this century aren't really my forte. Alice walked us over to a table, where we barely sat down on, because Bella got up and pulled the girls up to dance with her.

She was moving her hips and dancing so well I was shocked. She walked over to us and pulled us to the dance floor with her, leading the way.

Bella's POV

I saw the boys just sitting there, so I walked over to them and pulled them onto the dance floor.

"Come on guys, you can't just stand there, dance!" I shouted over the loud music and they chuckled. Jazz walked over to Alice, Em walked over to Rose and Edward walked over to me.

I blushed furiously, knowing I had to dance embarrassingly with him. The song changed to Love Struck by V Factory. This was my favorite song to dance to. I started dancing with Edward, although we were like ten inches apart, we started to move closer towards each other. In a second I put my arm around his neck and he put his arm around my waist. We start swaying to the music and danced in synchronization with each other. When the song finished we walked back to the table.

I was sweating and thirsty. Luckily the waiter brought me a glass of water. I grabbed it and everyone yelled "No!" Too late I already drank it. What was this? It's definitely not water. It has a certain…shock. I saw everyone trying to hold back laughter, so I sighed and asked. "Ok what is this?" Holding the cup in the air.

Emmett bust out laughing. "Bells that was a shot of Vodka." He said, through laughter. I stared wide eyed at him.

"You serious?" He nodded. "Huh. It tastes good." Edward's mouth dropped and I laughed.

Edward's POV

After Bella had her first shot of Vodka, she had like six more. Then she ordered a Heineken beer and she was totally out of it. I tried to stop her but Emmett wouldn't let me. Bella was bouncing in her seat.

"Guys get out of here, look there's garlic. You'll get scared." She said. We all burst out laughing. Oh God, Bella was even funnier drunk, the old garlic myth, never gets old.

She got up and went to dance and I watched as some boy asked her to dance. She nodded and danced with him for a while until she suddenly stepped on his foot and walked back furious.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked worried. She was drunk and furious.

"That guy touched me." She said, pouting. What they touched Bella? My Bella?

I growled. "What?" Alice grabbed my arm.

_"Don't Edward. Let's go home." _She thought. I nodded. I turned to Bella—who was hopping up and down—and tugged her arm. She turned to look at me. "Bella we're going home now. Let's go!" I shouted over the pounding music. I feel like all this noise is going to make me go deaf.

She shook her head. "No Edward. Not yet."

"Yes Bella."

"No Edward."

"Yes!"

"No!" I was towering over her and she was on her tip toes. I sighed why am I arguing with a drunken woman? "Fine, if you won't leave the easy way then you'll leave the hard way." She glared at me suspiciously and I smiled.

"What are you going to d-" She was cut off gasping when I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"I told you I would do it the hard way." I said. She started kicking my chest.

"Edward, I don't want to go yet." She complained.

"Too bad Bella," She 'harrumphed' and fell asleep. Alice laughed at the sight of me coming out of the club with Bella over my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked through laughter.

"She didn't want to leave so this was the easiest way." I said, placing Bella in Rose's car.

Good thing Carlisle and Esme weren't home. Bella smelled like alcohol and smoke, I don't think they'd take that too lightly. I took Bella up to her room where she woke up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing we came home. Alice is going to give you a shower." I said. She nodded and nearly fell walking in to the bathroom. Alice ran in after her.

"Edward, go get Bella migraine pills, Alka- Seltzer, and bread." She ordered and I left the room.

Alice's POV

I shook my head. I can't believe Bella hasn't figured out she is in love with Edward. Oh God just one more year 'til they confess their love to each other. I walked into the bathroom. "Bella?"

"In the bathtub Alice." She yelled. I helped her through her shower and changed her into her silky Victoria's Secret pajama dress with a matching robe.

She crawled into bed and fell asleep almost immediately. I started to braid her hair when Edward walked in.

"Alice how do we give it to her if she's asleep?" He asked. I lifted up one finger and leaned toward Bella.

"WAKE UP BELLA!" I yelled into her ear. She fell of the bed and screamed at me.

"Alice. Why did you do that? My head hurts. Ow."

Edward glared at me and handed Bella the pills and bread. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"The hang over you're going to have my child is going to be something to remember." I mumbled as she drifted to sleep on my lap.


	21. Another Present and News?

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you guys like my story so far I'm making minor tweaks from the original version so it'll flow better. Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe :D**

**~Nessie**

Chapter 21 Another Present and News?

Bella's POV

I woke up and found myself on Alice's lap.

"Oh my God, Alice I'm so sorry. I must have made you uncomfortable." I said shaking my head instantly regretting it.

She laughed her twinkling laugh, although it hurt my head a bit. "No Tinkerbell, I can stay like this forever and never feel uncomfortable."

I laughed and walked downstairs to be greeted by my mommy Rose. She had a sandwich in her hand waiting for me and a smile on her beautiful face. "Morning baby," she said and I smiled.

"Morning mommy,"

She gave me the sandwich and I started to eat it, but Emmett's laughter shocked me.

"Bells, you're alive!" He yelled and I covered my ears from the noise so it would ease the pounding in my head.

"Yes Em, but stop yelling, my head hurts." I literally begged and Jasper laughed.

"Hey not my fault you got drunk," he said defensively, while Rosalie glared at him. Then another voice cut in and my heart sped up.

"Actually it was your fault Emmett. I told you let me stop her, but you said, 'Let her have some fun Eddie," Edward said as he walked in, his skin sparkling from the sun from outside.

"Shut up!" Emmett snarled, while Jazz and Edward laughed.

"So Bella, you don't remember anything from last night?" Jazz asked, with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Uh oh, what'd I do?

"No, should I?" I gulped. When he opened his mouth to say something, Alice hit him in the arm and Edward cut in.

"So Bella, you feeling better?" He sat down next to me.  
"A little, I have a tiny headache, but it will go away." I said, smiling putting Jasper's reaction in the back of my mind.

After about three hours, my hang over finally passed and I felt better. Definitely not drinking like that for a while. I walked into Edward's bedroom for the first time since we got here and gasped slightly. He had a beautiful view of the island in here. I heard chuckling and I turned around, only to see it was Edward.

"Jeez, Edward, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked clutching my heart. He laughed and shook his head.

"No Bella I am not. But what's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing, it's just you got a nice view of the island." I explained pointing to the window. He laughed again and I joined in this time.

When the laughter died out, Edward smiled brightly. "Hey Bella, I have another present for you." Confusion crossed my face. Another one?

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand, leading me towards a piano that was in the living room. He sat down and pulled me down next to him on the bench. Before he played, he gave me his famous crooked smile and started letting his fingers glide over the keys playing the most beautiful melody I have ever heard. I have heard Edward play before but he's usually playing Beethoven or Esme's lullaby—this sound is new. It had a beautiful ring to it, it started out playing lightly with a little sad melody before it brightened up into a melody that warmed the blood in my body. When he finished it, he turned to me and I clapped my hands, as he suddenly touched my cheek as if wiping something, and then I noticed that I was crying.

"Thank you Edward that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" I said, hugging him. I couldn't see him, but I'm sure he was smiling.

"You inspired it. It's your lullaby," he said pulling back and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you so much Edward! You don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome Bella." Someone cleared their throat, and I noticed the whole family was gathered here. I blushed furiously and hid my face into Edward's shirt.

"So what was going o—" Emmett began, but was cut off by Alice and Rosalie smacking him. "Ouch! You know I don't need double the abuse." That just made them slap him again and me laugh so hard I fell off the bench.

"God damnit," he muttered rubbing the back of his head. Rose shot him a death glare.

"Ok well time for Bella to go to bed." My mom Esme said. I groaned and she raised an eyebrow. "Bella?"

"Sorry Mom. Goodnight everyone." I kissed her cheek and skipped off to bed.

Edward's POV

I left early to hunt with everyone, except Jasper because he hunted the night before, while Bella was still asleep.

"Alice, everything will be alright right?" I asked again. Rosalie just rolled her eyes, but I knew she was worried about Bella too.

Alice sighed. "People, you asked me that 10 minutes ago, and the answer is not going to change. She'll be fine for a couple of hours until we get home." We nodded satisfied with that answer and ran off, chasing after our prey.

Bella's POV

My family left, except Jazz, to go hunting and I have been bored since this morning. Jazz won't even let me even step out the door.

"Hey Jazz, when will everyone be back?" I asked. He was so stuck on his game, that I'm surprised he heard me.

"Uh… Like in a couple of minutes I think." He continued pressing random buttons on the controller and cursing under his breath. Boys will be boys I thought, and my stomach grumbled. Jasper looked up and laughed, while I blushed. "Bells, eat something, you're starving."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." He just chuckled and continued playing. I walked into the kitchen and climbed on the counter, reaching for the cereal box, but it was too high for me.

"We're home!" A deep voice boomed.

Edward's POV

"We're home!" Emmett boomed with his arms extended. Rose just shook her head and walked over to the couch. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella looking gorgeous, for doing nothing today. She had on a pair of jean short shorts, a deep cut grey shirt, grey knee high converses, and her hair was in a high ponytail. She must've caught me staring, because she giggled and looked down at me.

"Uh, Edward, a little help would be nic—" She somehow slipped and her sentence was cut midway.

I caught her gently, right before she hit the floor. Her eyes were still shut tightly, I rolled my eyes. "Bella, you can open your eyes now."

When she opened them, she started laughing. "Thanks Edward, I thought for sure I was a goner. But I still want my cereal box." I got up and got it for her.

"Curse you people and your tallness." I couldn't help it I bust out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah make fun of the short people."

"What is this I hear about making fun of short people?" Alice asked as she walked in.

"Edward thinks he's cool because he's like 7 feet tall!"

"Bella, I am only 6 feet 2 inches." I explained.

"Yeah and I'm only 5 feet 3 inches so shut it."

"Guys!" Alice yelled. We both turned to her. "Both of you's stop it! Edward stop making fun of short people like us, because I swear to god, us short people can make big damage." She warned through narrowed eyes.

I visibly gulped and Bella laughed. "Ha ha." She sat down at the table and started eating her cereal.

"_Aw, you guys are even fighting. How freaking cute! But seriously Edward, make fun of short people again and there will be a dark future ahead of you."_Alice thought as she left the room.

Bella's POV

"Hey Bell, you have to go to bed, because we are going to Forks tomorrow ok?" Alice said, turning her attention to me.

"Aw do we have to leave already?" I sounded so disappointed that it made her laugh her bell-like, laugh.

"Yes, school started already. We're late" I sighed and nodded.

"Ok, goodnight."

"'Night!"


	22. Leaving and Arriving

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter guys :D and just so everyone knows this isn't the end of the story theres still time left I hope you stick through the journey :D **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 22 Leaving and Arriving

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!" Emmett bellowed from my door. I groaned and threw my pillow at him.

"Shut up!" I muttered and he laughed, calling Rose.

She walked over to me and gently shook me. "Baby, wake up, we have to leave to get to the airport on time." I sighed and opened my eyes, only to be met with the most beautiful pair of Topaz colored eyes and Bronze colored hair.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Stop scaring me Edward," I murmured mad, and he just laughed.

"Ok I'll try, but get ready." He said leaving the room. I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I pulled on a simple long sleeve black shirt, baby blue skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Ok, I'm ready guys. Let's go." I said to the family as they all nodded and left.

"_We are now landing in Forks, Washington. Enjoy your stay and thanks for flying, American Airlines." _The speaker said.

I got my stuff and followed Esme off the plane. Rose took one of my hands and Alice the other.

"Oh Bella, you're going to love our new house!" Alice squealed.

"It's pretty?" I guessed.

"No, not pretty. I don't do pretty." She said grimacing at the word_ pretty_. "It's gorgeous! Unbelievable!" I laughed and Rose chuckled.

We drove to some forest and behind it was the most beautiful house ever. It was three stories high, mostly made up of glass, and…It's beautiful!

I jumped out the car. "Wow." Was all I managed to choke out. Alice skipped next to me with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"I told you so."

Alice unpacked my stuff first and showed me to my room. It was a white on white color scheme with mostly glass on the back end. The bed was queen sized and had cream colored covers. I had a bookshelf, with all my favorite books, a mahogany table on the side; a dresser with a low white chair in front of it. The dresser was filled with makeup and hair products. A huge bathroom and a closet, which I think was, double the size of the bathroom, filled with clothing.

"Oh my God," I breathed. Alice will be Alice, I thought as Edward appeared behind me.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"Alice went a little over board on my room." I explained, but I suddenly heard her yell from downstairs,

"No I didn't!" Edward and I laughed.

"Alice tends to do that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Well I'm back in Forks. I never thought I would, but here I am! And I have high school tomorrow, how peachy. I start as a sophomore with Edward, and Alice, as Jazz, Rose, and Em, start as juniors. I sighed and flopped on my bed. I hate school, and I'm going to have to go through it for the rest of my existence.

"So you like?" Alice asked and I shot up on my bed.

"Jeez, Al," I said grabbing my heart. She just giggled. "Yeah, I love it. It's beautiful!"

"I knew you would like it. Now its 10:00 and we have school tomorrow." She said with a stern face. I knew what she wanted.  
"Ok Alice, I'll take a shower and go to bed." I answered reading her expression.

"Good. While you take a shower, I'll pick out your outfit for tomorrow." She skipped out of my room and I walked into the shower.

_Hm, I guess tomorrow I will make my first appearance as a Hale at school. _I thought to myself, as I showered in the warm water. _I wonder why we always start in the middle of the school year or a month after it's began?_

I kind of knew the answer to that one, because my family loved the attention. I sighed and tomorrow I will be part of that commotion.

I stepped out of the shower, and brushed my teeth. I walked into my room and saw my Aeries cotton shorts, and white tank top settled on top of my night table. I grabbed them and changed in the bathroom.

It was 10:30 pm and I knew Alice would tear my head out if she saw me awake. So, I slid under my covers and shut the lamp light off and closed my eyes. I felt myself fall deeper into unconsciousness before I was completely knocked out.


	23. First Day Attention

Ch 23 First Day Attention

Edward's POV

"Come on Edward, hurry up we don't have all the time in the world!" Alice screeched from downstairs. Oh God, can vampires go deaf?

"I'm coming Alice. What about Bella? She's still asleep." I said. Alice stormed into my room, looking like…a vampire. She was yelling at me through her thoughts.

"_What do you mean she's still asleep?!"_

"Yeah, she's curled up sleeping." I answered not thinking anything of it, but I immediately regretted it when I saw the look on her face. Oh my Jesus, Bella is in for it.

"I am going to kill you and her!" She yelled dashing into Bella's room. "BELLA, BELLA! WAKE UP!" I swear I felt the house shake just now. Alice probably yelled right in Bella's ear because I heard a 'thud' on the floor, followed by a scream.

"Ah! Alice! Why the hell did you yell in my ear?" Bella asked. I walked in the room to see Alice giving a deadly glare, and Bella with one hand on her hip, another rubbing her head.

"Because you wouldn't wake up," She put up one finger, cutting what Bella was going to protest. "I saw you wouldn't wake up. Now here," She tossed her a complete outfit. "Put that on and I will come back to do your hair and make up." Alice said, leaving the room.

Bella turned to me and smiled. "Hey morning," I walked over to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Morning," I said and she blushed.

"I better…go get ready. You know how Alice gets."

"That is not true, I don't get crazy!' Alice yelled from downstairs.

She laughed. "'Course not Alice. You know I love you!"

"Me too, Tink."

"Be back." She ran to the bathroom. I shook my head and walked out of her room going downstairs. I saw Emmett walking upstairs with a huge smile on his lips. I really didn't want to know, so I stayed out of his mind and walked outside.

Bella's POV

Alice! I'm going to kill you! This is the shortest skirt I have seen! I would wear it if I weren't going to school.

I didn't even bother arguing, I just put on the short, mini black skirt, blue camisole and black flats. When I got out of the bathroom I gasped.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked. He scared the crap out of me!

"Sorry Belly." He said and I groaned at the silly nick name he gave me.

"What is it Em?"

He smiled evilly, and I knew he was going to prank someone. "Well, you want to prank Edward?"

I smiled; I got my big bros back. "Yeah, what will we do though?"

"We'll lock him out of his Volvo, and leave him here, Rose'll drive us to school" he whispered and I laughed my head off. "Shhh!"

"Sorry. Perfect plan! But Em, he can read your mind, he'll know" I said.

"True dat,"

"Hm…" I put a finger against my lips. "Uh…think of something he doesn't want to know about. Like football, wrestling matches with Jazz—" I was cut off.

"I got it! I'll replay my nights with Rose." He grinned lustfully.

I grimaced, "Or you can torture him to death with that." I muttered sarcastically.

"What?"

"I don't want to know what you and my mommy do in the night. Jesus, now I know how Edward feels." I said, covering my ears as Em laughed.

"'Kay Bells, he's outside so be back." He dashed out of my room and into the garage, and I was left alone to face my torture, Alice's Makeovers.

"Ok Tink, now stay still." She ordered, applying eyeliner, mascara, blush and lip gloss on me. "Perfect!"

I looked in the mirror to see a beauty. She had long, black eyelashes that framed my eyes, a line of black eyeliner, which made her eyes stand out, and perfect rose colored lips. I hugged Alice. "Thanks Al, you're the best."

She laughed. "No prob."

When I walked out the door I heard a yell and footsteps. Oh no, Emmett slipped. What an idiot!

"Sorry Bells. Hide!" He whispered running into his room slamming the door behind him. Oh yeah, what good would that do when he can smell me?

But anyways I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. "Bella," I heard a soft voice shout. I was scared Edward was going to do something to me, because I locked him out of his baby, so I kept quiet squeezing my eyes tightly. There was a knock at the door and I jumped. "Bella, get out here!" My hands flew to my mouth and I heard him sigh. I thought it was over, when the door came crashing down. I screamed and Edward turned to face me with a smile. Oh No, I stepped into my bathtub, which was the worst mistake, because Edward put his hand on the faucet.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU DO THAT AND I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" A certain pixie screeched, but it was too late. I was drenched from head to toe in water.

"Ah, Edward!" I yelled, stepping out of the tub and slipping. Thank God he caught me, but when he straightened me, a furious Alice, slapped him on the head.

"I am going to kill you, but I found a better outfit." She said with a smug smile on her face. "And it will make all the boys in the school, die for Bella." She pointed to me, while I blushed and Edward snarled.

"No Alice!"

"Too bad Edward, you ruined her first outfit." She retorted and took me to her room.

"'Kay Tink, try this on." She threw me a blue strapless shirt, ripped jeans, and silver flats. I had to admit it was really pretty. Then she had to do another make over on me, while I complained.

I walked downstairs and said hello to everyone. "Alice, that's way too revealing!" Edward complained.

"Don't care, you ruined her first outfit." He sighed and ran to his 'baby' "Here Bella." Alice held out for me a cropped leather jacket that ended right below my bust.

"Thanks." She nodded and ran to her Porsche. I walked into the Volvo and saw Edward looking away from me. That's a first. I picked up the volume of the stereo and leaned my head back against the seat.

We were two minutes away from the school and neither Edward nor I have said anything to each other. I was getting impatient. I didn't like this. I felt alone.

I turned to Edward—whose eyes were still on the road. "Edward, why are you mad at me?"

He looked at me with a surprised face. "Bella, I'm not mad at you." I took a deep breath and touched his cheek.

"Then why haven't you talked to me?"

"I was…thinking." He chocked. Strange, Edward always had something to say.

"Ok, so you're not mad at me?" I asked making sure. He shook his head.

"Of course not Bella."

"Ok, thank you." I leaned back in my seat before Edward was at my door. I groaned. Aw man, we're at school already? When he opened my door, all the humidity fell on me. It was actually warm, but not sunny, so my family could come. I put out one leg and took his outstretched hand. When I got out, I saw all eyes were on our family. I blushed and looked down.

Edward's POV

I could tell Bella was embarrassed; I didn't need Jasper's power to tell me that. I slung my arm over her shoulder and she blushed deeper, while I was bombarded with thoughts.

"_Damn, the brunette is smoking hot! That guy better get his arm off my soon to be girlfriend or I'll rip him apart." _Some boy thought and I laughed. As if he could rip me apart, and as if Bella would accept him.

"_The spiky haired girl is so beautiful, but the guy she's with looks like he's in pain."_ I looked at Jasper and agreed. But I would be that way too if I'm receiving hundreds of different emotions. Kind of with me hearing hundreds of different thoughts at once.

"_The blondes mine."_

"_We could definitely have some fun." _A sick excuse for a human thought, his thoughts of Bella in his bedroom angered me. I growled.

"_Careful with that arm around my daughter Edward, if you want to keep it," _Rosalie threatened and I nodded.

"Ugh, can people stop staring? It's getting creepy." Bella muttered and I chuckled.

"What they thinking Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Will you stop calling me that?! They're thinking Rose is gorgeous, Alice is beautiful, Jasper looks like he's in pain—" Emmett laughed which caused the whole student body to turn to us.

"Ahh…Jazz…pain…oh God…too much." Emmett breathed in between his snickers.

"And," I turned my attention towards Bella. "They think that Bella is gorgeous and some lustful things, which I rather not mention." Her eyes widened and she looked at her mother.

"Mom, I don't like attention."

"Well baby, you live with the wrong family, because all the Cullen's get is attention." She said with a smirk and Bella grimaced.

We entered the office, where a red haired lady, who I believe is Shelly Cope, was writing down on a piece of paper. Alice cheerfully walked up to her.

"Hello." She sang, and the woman's head snapped up.

"_Oh my, this girl is beautiful…" _She meant it in a nice way, but it kind of sounded envious.

"Hello dear. What might I do for you?"

"Well we are the new kids, the Cullens and Hales." She smiled. "And we're looking for our schedules."

Ms. Cope rummaged through the desk and took out a couple of papers. "Here you go dear."

Alice took the papers. "Thank you, goodbye."

Alice handed each of us our schedule as we walked down the halls. "What classes did you guys get?"

I looked at my schedule until I had it ripped from my hands. "Hey!" I complained, only to see Bella holding up one finger indicating me to wait.

"Edward and I have every class, except Trig, Spanish and gym together." She said amazed. Well that's what I call luck, and I appreciate it very much right now.

"_You're welcome"_ Alice's thoughts sang in my head. Remind me I have to thank her for this later.

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and we have literature now." I steered us to the left until we reached a small classroom. Bella turned to say goodbye to our family.

"Bye Al."

"Bye Tink, see you in Spanish." She waved taking Jazz with her.

"Bye mommy, see you at lunch." She wrapped her arms around Rosalie's waist and Rose kissed the top of her head.

"Bye baby. Remember, confident." Bella nodded before hugging Emmett and stepping inside the classroom.


	24. Wanting, Lust and Of CourseMike

**A/N: Enjoy guys :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 24 Wanting, Lust, and of course…Mike

Bella's POV

We walked into the literature class, where the teacher stopped, and huffed angrily when we knocked at the door.

"Uh…Excuse us?" I said trying to be polite.

"Yes?" An irritated visible aura around him, I immediately hid behind Edward scared. He looked down at me and smiled at me with his crooked smile. My breathing hitched and I forgot where we were until he started talking again.

"We're the new students." Edward introduced politely and I peeked around his arm to see every girl's mouth drop and eyes fill with lust.

"Oh, Mr. and Ms Cullen, am I right?" I giggled. Nope.

"Um…I'm Edward Cullen and this," He gestured towards me and I blushed. "Is Bella Hale."

"Good. Mr. Cullen and Ms. Hale, please take a seat." We nodded and headed towards the back of the classroom. All eyes followed us. I noticed I wasn't the only one wearing ripped jeans and I was relieved. As much as I love clothes, I don't like to show them off. Edward and I sat down in the last vacant table, before we got our books out.

"Ok class. Romeo and Juliet…" The teacher began, but I lost my train of thought when Edward groaned.

"What's wrong Edward?" I touched his hand, and felt an electric shock go through my entire body.

"Isn't there any other story to read or discuss about, besides Romeo and Juliet?" He groaned again and I frowned.

"What's wrong with Romeo and Juliet?"

"Nothing its just that, Romeo is engaged to this girl first, then falls in love with Juliet, they get married in secret, he kills her cousin, goes into hiding and dies the second she comes back alive."

"Yes, I understand, but Romeo never loved that girl. He only loved Juliet. Their love for one another was so strong, that they did their own wishes instead of fulfilling their parents', and in the end not even death separated them, because they died together, loving each other." I explained. Edward looked at me in awe and I looked away blushing.

All of a sudden I saw a hand on my table. I looked up to see a not a bad looking boy staring at me, smiling widely.

"Hi, my name is Mike Newton." He introduced himself.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward." I gestured toward Edward. Mike turned to him and gave him one stiff nod, as Edward did the same. What is wrong with them? They don't even know each other and already they hate each other?

"Well you're the new students right?" I nodded but tuned out because he started to talk about uninteresting things. I just nodded when I had to and looked at the board.

"…So will you go out with me?" I caught.

I woke up from my day dream. "What?" Edward chuckled and I kicked him under the table, only to bruise myself.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" His eyes were incredibly wide and his lips set in a huge smile. He seemed over confident and I didn't like that, not including the fact that I just met this kid.

"Uh…" How do I do it without hurting his feelings? But saved by the teacher, Mr. Toledo yelled at Mike.

"Mr. Newton, turn around before I give you a detention!"

Mike jumped, but turned around. "Sorry Mr. Toledo." He nodded and continued with the lesson.

As soon as it was lunch time I walked with Edward and Alice to the cafeteria to meet everyone else. It was so noisy, but when we walked in, it all went silent and mouths shut.

Everybody stared at us, and I'm sure I have a permanent blush from blushing so much.

When we finally reached the rest of the family, it got noisy again and I hugged my family.

"Belly Bean!" The one and only Emmett called from his spot on line making me laugh as I hugged him.

"Em!" He grinned at me and I walked over to my mom. "Mommy!" I whispered hugging her tightly.

"Oh baby I missed you so much." She said patting my hair.

"Me too," I pulled away from her and hugged Jazz. I knew he still had problems with my blood, but since he went hunting yesterday, he can control it better. "What's up Jazz?"

"Going to "eat" Bells" He put air quotes around eat, since they "ate" yesterday. I laughed and waited on line with them.

Edward grabbed everything insight and I gasped in horror. "Edward! That can't be all for me right?"

He laughed. "No, half is for me silly. I need to "eat" too." Another pair of air quotes, before he paid for my tray and led me to our new table.

"…So Tinkerbell, I was saying you want to go on another shopping trip?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"Al, we went shopping before."

She stopped bouncing and glared at me. "Your point?"

"Al, please not today." I forgot Jasper was even here. He was by the farthest end of the table, towards the back, away from the humans, shaking his head. I see a little pain on his face from resisting but other than that he looked more at ease.

"Your wife bro," Emmett muttered before Rose slapped him upside the head. "Ouch,"

"And that's yours," Jasper replied with a small smile, before we burst out laughing.

We were all having a great time, before we were interrupted. "Hey Bella," I physically winced and turned to stare at the one and only…Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike." I said with a fake grin, which he returned with too much excitement. "What brings you here?" He turned to look at my whole family before he looked back down at me and grabbed my hand, which I instantly pulled back. He didn't even seem hurt, his enthusiasm was still there.

"Bella, would you go out with me on Friday?"

I turned to see four angry vampires and one happy one. Jasper's face turned angry as his eyes narrowed at Mike. Emmett was cracking his knuckle; Rosalie was glaring at Mike because for some reason she hated human men. Alice was bouncing in her seat happy and Edward? Well let's see. He had his eyes narrowed into slits, his jaw clenched, his hands in fists and his nostrils flared, but this only made him look more…gorgeous.

"_Stop Bella, no thinking that way about your brother," _I mentally slapped myself.

I was taken out of my mental scold when Mike cleared his throat.

"Hm?" I mumbled dumfounded. Emmett chuckled quietly, but crossed his arms once again.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked slowly as if he were talking to a toddler.

"Um…" I tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh, sorry Mike, I…can't my sisters and I, are going out of town shopping." Lame, but it will have to do. His face fell.

"Can't you go some other weekend?" He asked, and Edward draped his arm over my shoulder and I blushed furiously.

"Nope sorry, she can't. Shopping can never be put on hold." Rose chimed in. Mike looked at me hurt, but then his face lit up.

"We could try next week?" He sounded hopeful, and this time Edward, was the one who spoke up.

"She can't, she's busy." Mike turned and glared at Edward.

"Who are you? She can talk for herself." He spat. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Anger flared inside me as I saw this. How could Mike—a boy who I don't know or even like—talk to Edward—someone whose been here my whole life—like that? I turned to look Mike straight in the eye before I spoke.

"Mike," I started. "I don't want to go out, I'm sorry, and please don't ever talk to my family like that!" He stood there in shock, before he walked away with hunched shoulders. I turned around to see my family staring at me, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Did you just reject that kid, Belly?" Emmett questioned surprised. I nodded and his booming laughter filled the cafeteria. It went completely silent and everyone turned to look at us. Rose slapped his upside the head when it became noisy again. "Ow Rose. Why do you keep hitting me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Em, I like attention, but not that much. So, shut. Up." She whisper yelled. He nodded, but continued snickering. I noticed Edward's arm was still around me and my face turned even hotter and my heart sped up with the thought of him touching me. Jasper turned to look at me with a confused expression, but I just shook my head. Then a long, pale finger reached up and tilted my head up.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked worried. My breathing hitched as I realized how close his face actually was. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded.

He just shrugged and turned to Alice, who gave me a big smile before arguing with Edward, about a new wardrobe.

"Come on Edward, please I need a new wardrobe. Can't you please drive me to Port Angeles?" She pleaded with her famous puppy eyes and wardrobe.

He just sighed. "For the last time Alice, no. You just bought a new wardrobe last week."

"But that's last week's clothes. There are new styles and designs this week. I wouldn't be caught dead in those clothes." Her face twisted into one of disgust and I laughed.

"Just let her go Edward, she'll just keep annoying you until you do." I said and he sighed again, retracting his arms from my shoulders; I immediately missed his touch.

"Fine Alice, we'll go later on tonight." He said resigned and she squealed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you; you're the best brother ever!" We all laughed and looked towards Emmett who had a fake pout on.

"I thought I was your favorite brother Alice?" He put his hand over his heart to feign hurt. She laughed.

"Sometimes Emmett sometimes," His pout became more pronounced and I clutched my sides in pain from all the laughter. I definitely have the best family ever and this is going to be a long year.


	25. Friend and Enemies

Ch 25 Friends and Enemies

Edward's POV

We've been in Forks for about a month and it's been so boring. All we get is homework, tests and more homework. I was getting ready for another day of purgatory, when I heard Bella running to my room.

"Ahhh! Edward, help me!" She jumped on me and I instantly got worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Suddenly a very angry vampire walked in with a burning contraption in her hand.

"Alice is going to do my hair this early and won't let me leave alone." She whimpered. I set her back down on her feet and she hid behind me.

"Alice—" She cut me off.

"Let the girl go, and nobody gets hurt." She threatened, a sinister smile making its way on her lips, _"Come on Edward, we'll be late!" _She whined mentally.

"No Alice. Let Bella dress herself today." I argued and Bella hugged my waist. I lost focus for a second and didn't see when Alice dragged Bella away.

"Ah! No!" She yelled kicking and thrashing. I chuckled at the sight, when Carlisle walked into my room scared.

"What in heaven's name happened?" He asked, _"Sounded like someone was dying!"_

One word should explain it. "Alice." Realization crossed his face and he shook his head with a smile. _"Let me guess, Alice wanted to curl her hair again?"_ I nodded and he chuckled.

"Edward, Bella's been doing exceptionally well in school since we got here and I think she might want her own privacy." I tensed. Did he mean let her live alone? "What if we get her, her own car?" I relaxed a bit and thought about it. She does always rely on us and she is old enough to drive.

"Sure Carlisle and I have the perfect car." I said and he smiled.

"NICE CHOICE EDWARD!" Alice screamed from somewhere in the house. Carlisle just chuckled.

"Perfect, we could get it after school for her and give it as a surprise." I nodded and he left. I heard someone grumble and walk into my room.

"Stupid pixie making me hate fashion."

I looked up and my jaw dropped.

Bella's POV

"Stupid pixie making me hate fashion." I grumbled. Alice is making me, I mean ME, hate fashion. She had practically forced me into my clothes and did my hair, threatening to either burn me or shave it all off if I complained. I walked into Edward's room to see him staring at me wide eyed. I blushed and looked down to see if I was missing something important, like pants? Nope, everything seemed in place, maybe it's the outfit.

I was wearing a white camisole with a charcoal cardigan, tight blue skinny jeans, and grey heeled boots that reached a little below the knee. My hair was in loose curls with a grey head band in my hair. I had on little makeup and just had some hoops and a ring.

"What?" I asked, scared that he kept looking at me like tat. He seemed to come out of shock and shook his head.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful Bella." I blushed at his comment like the color of a tomato. I felt so awkward, yet so complete next to him. Is that even possible?

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." I teased, noticing he was wearing black jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt, which clung to his chest nicely and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. My eyes lingered a bit longer on his chest, marveling how chiseled his abs were. I swear I was going to drool until I heard my two moms enter the room.

"Come on kids, don't want to be late." Esme called and I nodded.

"Nice outfit honey." Rosalie said as she kissed my head and I smiled back up at her.

"Thanks, now let's go." We all ran to the garage, but noticed that Alice and Jasper weren't here anymore, but I shook it off. Em and Rose jumped into his jeep and me and Edward got in his Volvo.

"Come on lov—I mean Bella." He corrected himself and flew to his side of the car. Love? Was he going to call me love? I almost cried that second, but knew it was an honest mistake and could've happened to anyone. My heart was crushed, but I composed myself and walked to the front seat.

When we got to school I saw Angela—a very nice and true friend in this school, who reminded me of Miranda—waving at me. I said goodbye to everyone and skipped over to her. "Hey Angela."

"Hi Bella," She greeted with a smile. She was a pretty girl. She had dark brown hair that was in a messy ponytail, tanned skin and light pink glasses. We started walking to our class as we talked.  
"So Bella, how are you?" I just smiled.

"I'm good you know, just homework to do, tests to study for, shopping with Alice." She giggled at that part, because she knew how Alice was with shopping. I entered the literature class and walked over to Edward, ignoring the glares Jessica and I believe Lauren, were giving me.

I had made a friend in this school, but I also made enemies, and I don't even know why? Jessica and Lauren both had dirty blond hair. Jessica's was in natural curls, while Lauren's looked like a bottle of hairspray was used on each curl. Jessica had muddy brown eyes and Lauren had icy blue ones, which she put pounds of mascara on. Jessica was petite, average in body, wore light make up and was a pretty girl while Lauren was tall, skinny, and wore pounds and pounds of makeup, which repulsed me. I wonder what her face would look like under all that make up. I sighed and took my seat next to Edward and saw as the day passed by. Lunch was a little different. The family wasn't at the table and Edward ran out of the cafeteria. I dropped my stuff and immediately followed.

At the edge of the forest, was Emmett holding Jasper in a headlock while Rose held his arms back. I then noticed Jasper was kicking and snapping and his eyes were pitch black. I walked slowly over and stood at a distance.

Alice ran over to Jasper. "What happened?" She asked frantically.

"A girl walked a little too close to us, and flipped her hair, and Jasper here hasn't hunted in a while…God damnit Jasper, stop it!" Emmett yelled, getting a better grip on him.

"Jasper, baby, please relax. It's me Alice, see?" Alice tried to get him to comprehend.

"Alice, if this doesn't work, I'm going to hit him upside the head, like I do with Emmett. Jesus Jasper, stop!" Rose pulled on his arms a bit.

Nobody had noticed me, until I spoke. "Jasper, stop it!"

His black eyes turned to me and I saw hunger in his eyes. He growled and tried to pull away, making his teeth snap towards me.

"Rose, let go, I got him!" Edward said as he grabbed his arms.

"Bella, get out of here!" Alice yelled.

"No. Jasper, wake up!" I pleaded. A flicker of recognition sparked in his eyes. A tear fell down my cheek as I saw my brother behave like this, it was heartbreaking. He seemed to calm down more, but was still thrashing.

Rose walked over to me and hugged me. "Edward, Emmett, take Jasper hunting now!" They nodded and pulled him into the woods. My mom and Alice comforted me and the day passed on.

When I got home, none of the boys were home. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Esme.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I kissed her cheek. She smiled and pointed to the dining room table, which only I used.

"Hello dear, how was your day? Are you feeling better?" She asked placing my ham and cheese sandwich down with a glass of orange juice.

"You heard huh?" She nodded. "I'm feeling better, but I just hate seeing Jazz like that."

"I understand sweetheart." She placed her hand over mine and smiled.

"Hey mom, when are the boys coming back? I mean it's been five hours since the hunting trip, and they usually don't take that long." She physically froze.

"Um, I'm not sure sweetie, soon though." She turned her attention to her note pad and started sketching. Uh, okay?

After I did my homework, Carlisle came back in. I looked up at his smiling face in wonder. "Bella," my dad started. "Come outside."

"I swear, it wasn't me, it was all Emmett, dad." I walked out with my hands up in surrender.

"Hey I resent that! I haven't done anything." Emmett complained.

"Yet, Emmett yet," Jazz said chuckling. I looked at him and his eyes were back to being that warm, welcoming gold color.

"Jazz?" I asked timidly. He turned to me and smiled, holding his arms out.

"Bells." I ran into his familiar arms and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Bells." He soothed my hair.

"It's ok Jasper, I'm just glad you're back." He kissed my head and set me back down. My brother was back.

"So where have you guys been? And don't lie to me." I said, sounding like a scolding mother.

"Come and see." Carlisle said leading me to the garage. I walked confused, until they opened the door.

"Oh my God," I squealed.


	26. Friends From The Past

**A/N: Enjoy guys I'll post another chapter later! :D**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 26 Friends from the Past

Bella's POV

There was Edward, standing next to the most beautiful car I have ever seen, even better than Alice's Porsche! It was a red Ferrari!

I thought I was dreaming, so I reached my arm and pinched my skin. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Bella what the hell?" Emmett asked.

"This is a dream, there is no way you guys bought me this car!" Edward walked over to me and took my hand and led me to the car while talking.

"Well believe it, it's all yours." I touched the hood of the car and smiled widely appreciating the gift the thought sinking in that it's really mine.

I whipped around and ran to all the boys. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it—" I stopped mid sentence. "Wait, how much was it?" I interrogated through narrowed eyes.

"Bella, stop worrying, please," Jasper pleaded.

"Daddy," I whined.

He just chuckled. "Bella, appreciate this gift we have given you. You are an excellent student, daughter, sister, and a fine young woman."

I nodded and hugged them tighter knowing they weren't going to budge and tell me.

"I'm seeing your liking your surprise huh?" I looked up and saw Alice, Rose, and Esme all standing there with big smiles. I ran to them and hugged them too.

"You have no idea."

"Bella, dinner time, let's go!" Esme said. I skipped happily into the house expecting to eat, but no instead I see people inside.

"Shit." I heard someone—probably Emmett—mutter.

"Um, dad, who are these people?" He walked in and his eyes widened.

There were five men. One boy probably in his late teens, he had a serious face and almost looked leader material. The one next to him looked like he had anger management problems. Next there was another boy, who looked somewhere in between serious and funny and was probably fifteen to sixteen years old. The last boy definitely looked the youngest. He looked like he could be the class clown, and entertain you for hours with laughter. Finally was the eldest of them was a man with russet skin, long black hair and was sitting in a wheel chair—he resembled the fifteen-sixteen year old teenager and I guessed they were related in some way.

The man in the wheelchair spoke first. "Well, hello Bella, nice to see you again."

What the hell? "Um, I'm sorry but I don't think I know you." I admitted honestly, taking a step back, bumping into Esme.

Anger management boy growled and Jasper hissed at him. "Bella, you don't remember me? Billy Black?" Billy Black? Oh yes, he was my father's best friend, I think I remember his name vaguely.

"Oh yes! Hi Billy, how have you been?" He smiled and nodded.

"Good Bella good. Oh how rude of me. Let me introduce you to these boys." He gestured to each one. "That's Sam." He pointed to the leader looking guy. "That's Paul." The angry looking guy snarled. "That's Seth." The cool kid waved and I waved back. "And this is my son, Jacob." Jacob smiled at me and I returned it. I knew there was some sort of relatives.

"Nice to meet you all; what brings you here?" I asked. Billy's face turned to one of serious.

"Bella, I would like to speak to your um, people here." I didn't like how he said people.

"Go on dear." Esme pushed and I nodded obediently.  
"Would you guys, like something to drink?" Jacob nodded and followed me to the kitchen. I served him a cup of juice and he chugged it all down in one sip.

"So Bella, how you been?" He asked casually.

"Good, school and stuff." He nodded and walked by the door only to see my Ferrari.  
"Holy crap, is that a Ferrari!" He exclaimed. I laughed and nodded. He was in trance and I swear I thought he was going to drool any second.

"How did you get one?"

"My dad," I answered, but started catching onto the conversation in the living room.

"…She has to come with us!" Billy explained.

"No she will not go with you!" Rose yelled. I ran into the living room, to find a livid Rosalie.

"Nobody's taking me anywhere. Calm down mommy." When she heard me, she immediately relaxed in Emmett's arms.

"Bella, do you know what they are?" Billy asked and I started walking over to them.

"If you are referring to the fact that they are vampires, then yes I already do." I retorted, grabbing Alice's and Rose's hands.

"And you're ok with that?" Sam questioned.

"Of course I am; this is my family. Carlisle's my father, Esme and Rosalie are my mothers, Jasper and Emmett are my brothers, Alice is my sister and Edward is my best friend." The kid Seth, who was hypnotized by the food, looked up at me.

"Wait, vampires can have children? And you have two moms?" The four men groaned at the questions he asked.

"Seth, you're an idiot, keep quiet!" Paul ordered.

"No vampires cannot have children, my real parents—died of a car crash when I was six, me being the only survivor. I walked into the woods aimlessly until the Cullen's found me. They took me under their wing and cared for me as one of their own ever since. I know of the dangers I face, but I really don't care, because I love them. And yes I have two mothers. Esme and Rose are the sweetest people ever and are like mothers to me, I can't choose just one." I explained.

"Bella, I understand, but do you think if Charlie and Renee were alive, they would want you to hang out with vampires?"

"Well, first off how would you know if my father would or would not? And second, would they want me hanging out with werewolves?" They gasped at my comment. "Your tattoo says it, plus the fact that you all are walking without shirts and Paul is shaking. I did some research on it as a kid."

"Bella, we're taking you and that's final, this is what your father would've wanted!" My family went into fighting stance and Paul transformed. So now not only do you have angry vampires ready to fight, you also have a big hairy wolf in my living room, joy.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do, you don't know what my father would've wanted Billy! Now leave, or I will call the police and report you." He seemed a bit shocked, but nodded.

"Of course if this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but you may always come to us when you're ready." He rolled his chair out and everyone followed suit. But Paul growled at us and of course my family hissed and snarled right back.

When they left I collapsed on the floor. "Baby, what you did was so brave. I didn't want you to leave us." I looked up at Rose and then at my family.

"I could never leave you guys, because like I said, I love you guys."


	27. I'm Not Angry, I'm Cranky

Ch 27 I'm not Angry, I'm Cranky.

Rosalie's POV

It was morning, meaning Bella would be up soon so I walked to the kitchen and made her some breakfast. I couldn't believe Bella stood up for herself and us like that, I truly do love her, but I always thought she would leave us at first chance, but now I know I was wrong. I've also noticed how Edward and Bella are getting closer to one another as well. They're always talking and laughing, and she's always blushing at his compliments. I think it's so cute.

Edward left early to the music store to buy a new stereo and Alice was doing her nails on the couch now. While I was doing pancakes, I smelled something off. I ran up to Bella's room and smelled it.

"Oh Shit." I mumbled running into Jasper's room. He was reading when I barged in and I grabbed him by the ear.  
"Ow, ow, ow. What the hell Rose?" He yelled. I walked into my room and pulled Emmett by his ear.

"Owie, Rosie," I pulled them downstairs and shoved them towards the door.

"You guys need to hunt now!" I ordered a little panic struck. They had confusion written all over there face.

"Why? We went hunting yesterday." Alice skipped to us.

"Yeah, but it's that time of the month for Bella." She explained. They didn't understand and I groaned.

"Oh my God, Bella has her period!" I whisper yelled. Shock, fear, and realization floated on their faces.

"Holy shit dude, run your ass, you know how Bella gets!" Emmett yelled running like a mad man. Jasper soon followed suit.

"Men," Alice said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, walking back to the couch. I just laughed and continued making Bella's breakfast. This is going to be one interesting week.

Edward's POV

I had just bought a new stereo for my room, after Emmett broke my old one. When I got home, I didn't hear Jasper or Emmett, or Carlisle. And their cars weren't here.

I walked inside to find both Rosalie and Alice sitting on the couch watching TV. "Um…"

"You really shouldn't be here." Alice said with a smirk.

"Isn't this my house?" I questioned confused.

Rose got up and walked towards me with a smirk. "Yeah but I would leave if I were—" She was cut short by Bella's scream.

"Ahh, oh my God!" She yelled. I got worried about her. Why is she yelling? I started to walk upstairs, when Rose started talking again.

"I really wouldn't—" I looked back upstairs and kept walking.

"I'll take my chances." When I heard something crash in Bella's room, I ran and opened the door. I saw Bella looking at herself in full length mirror, holding her stomach.

"God I feel so freaking fat! Ugh." She complained, but when she saw me her eyes narrowed. Okay what did I do?

"Bella, you okay?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She asked pointing to herself. "I'm not in the mood and I feel fat!" She yelled.

"You've got to be joking right? You're not fat Bella." I argued, she could fit in Alice's clothes, and Alice was a size 0 or 2. That could never be considered fat.

"Yes I am!" She yelled.

"Bella, why are you so angry today?" Her face blazed and I immediately shut up.

"I. Am. Not. Angry."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm not angry, I'm cranky!" She stomped her foot. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders in order to make her relax.

"Why are you cranky?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She snapped back.  
"Isabella Marie Hale, you will behave yourself. Now say you are sorry to Edward!" Esme shouted from the door way.

"Sorry Edward," She muttered. "But I'm freaking PMSing." Shock crossed my face at what she said. PMSing? That meant Bella had her period, and if Bella had her period that meant…blood.

I have to get out of here. "Oh God,"

"Ugh! Why? Why this week, I hate my life!" She stormed out of the room with anger seething off of her. God I do love her, but she sure is a handful.

At about 7 pm, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett came home. Emmett hid behind the couch and Jasper had a worried look on his face.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?" Rose asked covering her face. He poked his head up and put his finger to his lip.

"Shh Rose, I'm trying to hide from Bella." He said. Just that second she appeared at the top of the steps.

"Why is Emmett trying to hide from Bella?" She spoke in a third person's perspective and Emmett's eyes widened with fear as he hid behind Rose. "It's because I have my period isn't it? Ugh, I can't even have a normal day with my family because of this thing!" She ran off into her bedroom slamming the door slam shut after her—her sobs breaking the silence.

"Alice, come help me talk to her," Rose suggested.

"Sure." They both flitted upstairs, and all us men were left with our mouths opened.

"That didn't just happen…" We all said.

Bella's POV

Ugh, god damnit, why did I have to get my period? It's the worst thing ever—I get cramps, headaches, pains, and I PMS. Perfect, not even my family can stand by me, how lovely. I screamed all the frustration I had in my pillow, remembering when I first got my period.

_Flashback:_

_I was thirteen and was just about to go to bed, when I had a horrible cramp by my stomach. I groaned at the pain and walked downstairs. _

"_Dad, where are the pain killers, like Advil?" I asked. Carlisle appeared by my side in a second with a bottle of Advil in his hands. _

"_Here you go honey. Are you okay?" I saw the worry on his face and I smiled and nodded my head to reassure him I was fine._

"_Yeah, just a little cramp but it will go away." I walked upstairs and saw Edward in my room. _

"_Hey Bella, you ready for bed?" _

"_Yup," I walked to my bed, and fell asleep. I heard murmurings and some complains and then I had a huge pain by my stomach._

_I woke up suddenly and clutched my stomach, feeling very wet. I am way too old to wet the bed that I know for sure. When I looked up I saw Edward, Alice, Esme and Rose._

_Rose and Esme's face were a mixture of happiness and awe. Alice had a huge smile on her face, and was bouncing up and down. And Edward had his mouth flopping open, like a fish out of water._

"_Here Bella," Alice tossed me a white square, which I caught. When I looked at it, I saw it was a pad. Oh No, I got my period!_

"_B-bella…" Edward stuttered, still in shock. I looked up at him with shock of my own._

"_Aw, baby, you're all grown up!" Rose gushed._

"_Dear, you are a little woman now." Esme embraced me, but I was in too much of a shock to even move. Why were they so happy about me pissing blood?! There is nothing wonderful about that!_

"_Bella," Alice asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and came back to reality. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah, just…shocked," I admitted. She giggled._

"_We all are. We haven't experienced a period in a long, long, long…" she stopped mid sentence, "you know, just a very long time."_

_I noticed that Edward was still here, smelling and seeing my blood. I blushed furiously from embarrassment and anger. _

"_Edward, get out!" I yelled. His face turned to one of utter surprise at the fact that I kicked him out of my room._

"_W-what?" _

"_I'm kind of busy, so leave please." I asked a little nicer this time. Alice looked at him and he nodded exiting the room._

"_Soo, it's time to teach you how to use this," Rose said, holding up the pad._

_End of Flashback_

I came back to reality, when I heard a light knock at the door. "Come in,"

The door creaked open and suddenly someone jumped on the bed. "Ugh Alice,"

"What up Tink?" She asked casually.

"Oh, nothing just feeling totally awful," I snapped.

"Isabella, calm yourself," Rose scolded.

"Sorry Alice, Sorry mom,"

"Honey, listen to me, I know you feel awful and hate life because of your period, but you got to get over it. We have all gone through it before; even though it was a long time—"

"Yeah like a hundred years ago," I mumbled. She ignored that comment and kept going.

"You've got to relax baby, and not take it out on Edward like you did before, or on Emmett like you did just now. Just try to tone down the anger okay?"

"Okay mommy, I'll try." She smiled and kissed my head.

"Come down for dinner okay?" I nodded and they both walked downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw all the boys at the far end of the house looking at me warily, like as if I was the vampire and they were the humans and I might snap at them at any moment. I rolled my eyes; walking towards them.

"You okay Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you guys about snapping at you like that. I didn't mean to, but I'm under control now can you guys forgive me?" I clasped my hands together, widening my eyes and pouting my lips for effect.

I saw Em and Jazz hesitate, but Edward immediately melted. "Yeah Bella, I forgive you." He said.

Em and Jazz gave each other one look before looking back at me. "Sure Bells, we forgive you."

"Just please don't eat us," Emmett joked with mock fear.

"If you guys would stop looking at me like that, I might consider it…" I considered teasingly. They all chuckled.

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked.

"What do you think Jazz?" Em asked him.

"I don't know Em, what do you think Edward?" Edward looked at me and smiled, making my heart go crazy and blush.

"Yeah I think she is." I smiled brightly. They hugged me, but when Edward hugged me, a little spark of electricity rang through my body. There it is again, what can it be?


	28. Joe?

**A/N: This is a bit of a long chapter but I'm sure you guys won't mind it! Enjoy and let me know what you think**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 28 Joe?

Bella's POV

I got ready for school and walked to Edward's Volvo. We agreed I wouldn't use my Ferrari to school, considering someone might steal it so I'd still catch a ride with Edward.

"Morning," I said cheerfully. He turned, giving me his crooked smile.

"Good morning Bella."

When we arrived to school, I saw Joe—a friend I made—standing by the school. Joe was pretty cute. Light brown hair, with light hazel eyes. His face was boyish—his face hadn't become angular or square yet, but was still cute. He waved at me when he saw me, signaling me to walk towards him.

I said goodbye to everyone, telling them I'd see them at lunch. "What's up Joe?"

"Hey Bella," He greeted with a smile. "Nothing much, just wanted to talk to you and ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Bell, see I like you a lot and I wanted to know if you would consider being my girlfriend." My mouth formed a small 'O' when I heard this. I didn't know he liked me. I mean, sure he's cute—not as cute as Edward—but still. Should I do it?

"Sure Joe," I answered with a fake smile. Something deep down, told me this relationship wouldn't be good for me, but I pushed that feeling aside and just went with what I had now. He beamed and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly, but it wasn't the same as when Edward kissed my cheek. Arg! Why do I keep thinking of Edward in a way that's not brotherly? What's wrong with me?

When it was time for Spanish, I saw Alice literally bouncing up and down in her seat. Stupid see it all happy pixie. "Bella, tell me everything!"

"About what?" I asked innocently. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at me.

"Don't play around with me Isabella," Oh here we go with the full names. "You know what I'm talking about, you and Joe."

"Ohh, yeah he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yeah." I said it nonchalantly, like if he had asked me any other question in the world.

"Aww, Bella" She gushed. "How cute, but why aren't you happy and bragging about it? I mean any other girl would be like 'I got a boyfriend' especially with a really cute one like yours." She winked suggestively.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Ooo invite him to sit with us at lunch." She said, clapping her hands with excitement.

I chocked on nothing. "Are you crazy?!" I whisper yelled. "Emmett, Jasper, and especially Edward would kill him, or just sent him death glares."

"Don't worry Bells."

"Okay…"

I walked with Alice to lunch, just chit chatting, until I saw Joe, waiting by the lunch doors for me. "I'll…let you guys talk." She said giggling.

"Hey," I said a little awkwardly.

"Hey Bella,"

"So, my family wants you to sit with us today, you want to?" He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Sure, why not." I led him to our table, where everyone was laughing and talking, but when they heard me approaching, they looked up; stopping what they were doing.

"Hi, guys, um I'd like to introduce Joe my…my…" For some reason the word boyfriend, didn't seem right talking about him.

"Boyfriend," he finished with a smile. My mom looked up at me for confirmation, Emmett raised an eyebrow, Alice was jumping, Jasper cracked his knuckles, and Edward looked murderous.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Emmett asked looking him up and down.

"Yes Em." I said rolling my eyes. "Oh how rude of me. Joe these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice and my brothers, Emmett, Jasper and Edward." He smiled at each of them and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Um, Emmett—" Joe started but was cut off.

"Mr. Emmett." I slapped my forehead and shook my head embarrassed.

"Mr. Emmett, Mr. Jasper, and Mr. Edward," my mom cleared her throat as if asking for acknowledgement. "Oh and Ms. Hale, I ask for permission to take Bella out tonight." I stared at him in shock.

"What?" The boys chocked out.

"May I take Bella, out on a date tonight?"

"Sure." Alice chimed in.  
"Alice!" The boys hissed.

"Oh shush up boys, leave Bella alone." They all pursed their lips cursing under their breaths.

"Ok, whatever, just be over no later than seven pm at our house for inspection. See you." Jasper said. Joe nodded and left my side.

"Guys!" I hissed once he was far from hearing range.

"What, I didn't say no, I just said he had to come to our house. Do you think Carlisle would let you go without knowing him?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, whatever."

When we got home, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. "Here." She tossed me a little white knitted dress with black leggings, black boots, and a black waist belt. She gave me a light silver eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. She straightened my hair and pulled my bangs back, giving me the supermodel "poof"

"Done!" She squealed. I looked in the mirror and gasped looking at the new me.  
"Alice you're amazing!" I squealed making her laugh.

"I know. Now come on!"

When I got downstairs, Edward eyed me and I blushed. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Emmett called. "Why hello Joe," he pulled him inside, and patted his back lightly. "How wonderful for you to join us."

"I said I would come." Jasper walked by him next.

"And how right you are," Oh God, kill me now. "Now I would like you to meet, our father, Dr. Carlisle." Joe looked up at Carlisle.

"Nice to meet you sir." Carlisle nodded in a formal manner.

"Hello, I see you are going to be taking my daughter out tonight." Joe nodded and grabbed my hand. "Well, let me establish a few rules. No kissing, no late night movies, no unnecessary gestures, which include touching." My father eyed our hands and I quickly let go of his blushing profusely. "Bring her back by 9:30. I'll leave the rest to you boys." He said patting Jasper, Emmett's and Edward's shoulders.

"Go ahead Bella, wait in the car." Joe said, I looked up at him and nodded.

Edward's POV

Oh this is going to be good.

"Come and sit, Joe," I said as sweetly as I could muster at the moment while my anger was eating away at me from the inside. He sat down in one of the couches while Jasper, Emmett and I all wondered how to start.

"_Dude, let's eat him!" _Of course that had to be Emmett.

"_I don't trust him Edward, why don't we go spy on them?" _Jasper suggested. My head snapped up at him.

"What a brilliant idea!" I whispered too low for Joe's human ears to hear.

"_Ooo, what? What? What happened Eddie? I wanna know! Ooo tell me!" _Emmett asked repeatedly.

"Shut up." I turned back to Joe. "So let us get the point across,"

"No touching." Jasper warned.

"No kissing." Emmett continued.

"No unnecessary comments." I added. "Control your hormones."

At the same time, we all said, "And most importantly, break Bella's heart, we break you." I gave him a little glare for extra effect and he looked scared crapless.

"_Oh shitt bro, you see his face? You…haha…see…haha…it?" _I swear Emmett's a doofus.

"Okay, you may leave now." I said. He nodded, running out the house. When I looked back at my brothers, Jasper and I had a wicked smile on our faces.

"Guys, why are you smiling like that? It's kinda creepy and scary." Emmett trailed off, backing away.

"Emmett, do you approve of our little Bella having a boyfriend and going out on a date?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Emmett suddenly became serious. "No, any boy—including you Eddie—is going to get the speech and our glares." I internally groaned at facing my brothers' glares and speeches.

"Well, Em we've got a plan, just go get ready. Put something black, that will keep you hidden in the dark," Jasper said. He nodded and ran upstairs. When he came down, it took all my strength not to die laughing.

Emmett was wearing a tight black SPY suit, with a beanie hat and gloves. He looked like he came out of a bad James Bond movie.

"Emmett, what the hell are you wearing?" I asked placing my hand over my mouth and coughing to cover up for laughing.

"I'm going incognito," he whispered tip toeing out the house. Me and Jasper looked at each other, before busting out laughing.

"Duh duh, duh duh, duh duh duh duh duh, duhhhhh duh duh da da…" Emmett was singing the stupid pink panther song over and over, while we were hiding in the back of the movie theaters. This Joe had apparently taken Bella to the movie theaters to see the movie, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Jasper kept laughing through the whole movie thinking it was hilarious that they had white eyes, fangs, and burned in the sunlight.

"Aw, look at poor Sonja, her father was so mean. How could he kill his daughter like that?" I heard Bella murmur.

"…Oh God," I heard Jasper say after he caught his breath, from laughing so much. "Are they serious, burn in the sun, vampires falling in love with werewolves? Are they nuts? None of this would happen!"

"Jazz, shush." I said. When I turned around I saw Joe doing the stupidest and oldest move in the book. He was "yawning" and putting his arm around Bella. I smacked Jasper, Jasper smacked Emmett and we all glared.

"Go get him Emmett," I whispered. He saluted me and ran off. Next thing we saw was a blur of black run past the screen; suddenly Joe's popcorn and soda was thrown on Bella and she shrieked at the coldness from the ice.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Bella." He apologized. She just shook her head with a small smile.

"It's ok Joe, but I think it's time you take me home." She said. Emmett came back to us with a congratulatory smile.

"How'd I do?" He asked.  
"Perfect," we said.

"Now we should get home." They nodded and we sped home.

Bella's POV

When we walked to the parking lot, I caught a glimpse of a silver car, speeding at a speed no human would ever dare drive at. Oh no they didn't.

"Joe, please take me home." I requested once again while grinding my teeth. Joe probably thought I was mad at him, because fear over took his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he apologized for the hundredth time, which is sorta getting me annoyed.

"Joe, its ok, just please take me home." He nodded and drove off. The whole ride was pretty silent, so when I got home I opened the door, but he stopped me. When I looked back I saw his small smile.

"Sorry Bella again, I'll call you later okay?" My face softened realizing it wasn't his fault and I shouldn't take it out on him. I nodded, and he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "'Night"

"Night" I said as I walked out the car and into the house. I threw my keys on the table "Ah!"

Alice, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle came out. "Are you ok, dear?" Esme asked.

"No mom I'm not." I said curtly.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are Jasper, Emmett and Edward?" I spat. They all shared a look.

"Um, I'm not sure honey, why—" Just when Carlisle was going to finished they walked in.

"Oh my God Emmett, if you were human, you would have won yourself an ice cream for what you did." Edward bragged, and I raised an eyebrow. Emmett saw me and his smile faded.

"Uh guys…" He tried to warn.

"Seriously dude, you did something right for once." Jasper said.

"Uh guys…"

"I know what you mean—"

"GUYS!" He shouted.

"What?" They asked, before they froze. "Bella's right behind us isn't she?" Emmett nodded.

I clapped my hands as they slowly turned around. "Bravo, bravo, guys. Thanks for ruining my date, love you guys too." I stuck my thumbs up sarcastically.

"Bell—"

"What did you guys do!?" Rose yelled.

"Stupid morons, why did you do that?" Alice mumbled.

"Um, we feel a little left out, can someone tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, boys why don't you tell him all that happened." I screamed as I stomped my way up to my room.

Edward's POV

"We're waiting?" They urged.

I shifted uncomfortably under their stares. "Um, well you see…Jasper why don't you tell them?" I suggested.

"Uh, Emmett tells stories best." He clapped Emmett's shoulder.  
"Hey!" Emmett complained. "Well what happened was we followed Bella on her date, and when Joe used the old yawn put arm over shoulder move I kind of made him throw the popcorn and soda all over Bella."

"YOU RUINED HER OUTFIT!" Alice yelled slapping Emmett upside the head.

"Boys, how could you?" Esme asked, shaking her head in disappointment. "I raised you better than that." We hung our heads upset—we never wanted to disappoint Esme.  
"Esme, they didn't do anything, they protected their sister from an unnecessary gesture." Carlisle argued trying to defend us.

"Carlisle, they did wrong." Esme said sternly. "They had no right to disturb her."  
We knew Carlisle wouldn't fight against Esme, so we lost.

"Alice, come with me to talk to Bella?" Rose suggested and Alice nodded racing up the stairs.

Bella's POV

I finished taking a shower; washing my hair. When I walked out I put my Victoria's secret, silky red dress with matching robe. I grabbed a comb and started combing through my hair while muttering under my breath.

"…Stupid brothers…how could they...embarrassment." I sat down on the low chair and started to think of tonight. I was mad at Jasper and Emmett, but for some reason I wasn't that mad at Edward. In fact, I liked that he spied on me and had the reaction he had. I don't understand what's wrong with me. Why do I feel differently towards Edward now? I mean he's gorgeous, but he's my brother—I grew up with him. He is a perfect gentleman; kind, polite, always worries about me…Oh my God, I'm day dreaming about him! Could it be that I liked Edward…?

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. I liked Edward. I had a crush on my brother! A light knock make me jump. "Come in." I croaked.

"Baby, are you ok?" Rose asked. I nodded swallowing hard as she walked in, followed by Alice. "I know you're mad, but forgive the boys, you know how they get." I just giggled.

"Mommy, Alice, I have never hidden a secret from you and I don't want to start now. I have to tell you something."

"What up Tink?" Alice asked from somewhere in my closet, probably looking for things for me to wear on Monday.

"I-I think I have a crush on Edward." I admitted so low only they would hear. It all went silent and it was quite uncomfortable.

"Are you sure Bella?" Rose questioned touching my face.

"Yeah, I mean watch, I'm always day dreaming about him, I think he's amazingly handsome, kind, polite…"I trailed off.

"Oh my God," Alice squealed jumping on me. Someone was happy.

"Ow, Allie," I whined rubbing my shoulder.

"Sorry, Bella, that's so cute."

"Alice, mom, you can't say anything! Promise me that." I said.

"But Bella—" Alice whined.

"Promise me." I insisted.

"Fine," Alice huffed, "I promise." Rose smiled.

"I promise too. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay mad at them for a while, act like nothing, and I'm going to stay with Joe. Maybe I can learn to like him."

Alice brushed my hair. "Maybe, now go to bed Tink."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night."

Edward's POV

I sneaked into Bella's room to find her covers down halfway down her body, showing her red silk pajama. Her hair was sprayed out on top of the pillow and her breathing was calm. I walked lightly over to her and sat down in the corner. I knew Bella was mad at me and I don't know if I'll be willing to take it. I love her so much, and her ignorance is like the worst punishment for me.

"Edward," she breathed with a small smile. I smiled into the darkness. At least she's thinking of me. "Please don't go Edward…" She moaned in a desperate way. "No, stop, please don't go…" I got up and walked over to her.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, don't worry. I love you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. When I straightened up I saw a smile form on her lips. I couldn't think of any other happy moment, until Bella came into our lives. I sat back down in the corner and watched her sleep, until the sun came back up.

I snuck out of her room at dawn and went to the living room to watch some TV. It was around nine in the morning when Bella, walked down stairs in her pajamas. Esme appeared by the stairs and greeted her.  
"Morning, dear," She said with a warm smile.

"Morning mom," she answered back hugging Esme.

Emmett got off his wii and went to go say hi.

"Hey Belly," he said with arms extended. She looked at him and turned away with a girly "hm". He looked at me with a pout.

"_Eddie, we got her mad. She's mad at us."_ She didn't even look in Jasper's direction.

"_Dude, how did a perfect plan go wrong?" _

"Morning Bella," I tried greeting. She looked at me, pouted and stomped her way into the kitchen.  
"Morning, honey," Carlisle greeted. Bella looked up and gave him a hug.

"Morning daddy," Just then Alice and Rose walked in from the mall.

"Tink!"

"Alice! Mom!" She yelled, running towards them. I instantly felt jealous of them, because Bella's running to them, like she used to do to me and is ignoring me now. I shared a look with Jasper.

"_Something's not right with her feelings…Hmm…" _He lost his train of thought, and I hung my head.

It's been seven hours since Bella's even looked at us. Emmett's getting really depressed and Jasper is about to have an anxiety attack with his emotions and everyone else's.

"Alice," I called from the couch. She turned to me and skipped my way.

"Yeah?"

"Alice, tell me what to do to make Bella forgive me." I pleaded.

"What you guys did was wrong." She said sternly with a little glare.

"I know, I know, but you know why I did it."

Her eyes softened and she nodded. "Ok, why don't we do a scary movie weekend?" She suggested.

I nodded. "Okay, but how will that help?"

"Well, we'll pick a mild scary movie tonight, let her warm up to you a bit, for protection. Then tomorrow apologize to her and we'll give her a full blown scary movie." My mouth must've been on the floor because she burst out laughing.

"Edward, pick your jaw off the floor!" She laughed again. "Here, I got the movies."

I grabbed them out of her hands taking a look at them. Huh, Child's Play and Paranormal Activity. "Believe me; I've heard they're good." She defended.

"Ok, get her to come down though," I said.

"No problem."

"Guys, it looks like we're watching scary movies this weekend." Emmett stood up and banged his control on the floor full force, shattering it into a million pieces.

"YESS!" When he looked down at the mess, he looked like a kid who has been told Santa isn't real. "No! My remote, it died so young!" I just rolled my eyes and set up the DVD.

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella," Alice whined. I let out a gust of air in frustration. Little pixie is really annoying.

"Alice, I'm not in the mood for it." I argued. She wanted me to watch scary movies with the family, but I just wasn't in the mood. I mean, being mad at my brothers, knowing I have a huge crush on Edward is a lot and I'm not in the mood for anything. Alice pouted and stomped her foot. Hey, stomping the foot was my way of getting everything.

"Fine, if you won't come, then I guess I'll tell Edward that you like him." I froze. "Or maybe, I can call Tanya to keep him company."  
I jumped of the bed. "Let's go." I said with gritted teeth.  
"Ok, but maybe you should change." She said eyeing my silky pajama. I nodded and pulled on a pair of cotton black shorts and white tank top. "Better. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs.


	29. Child's Play

**A/N: I truly love this movie I know that sounds weird but chucky's my favorite villan you can say haha. anyways enjoy**

**Read, Review and Subscribe :D**

**~Nessie**

Ch 29 Child's Play

When we got there, I saw Jasper on the love seat, waiting for Alice, Emmett and Rose on the floor, embraced in each other's arms and lastly on the last couch, Edward was seated casually with the only open spot.

"Alice, where am I going to sit?" I whispered. She giggled and pointed next to Edward. I blushed at the fact of being close to him but complied. I sat down, placing my feet in the space between us because I was supposedly still mad at them.

"Okay, Em, start this movie." Alice said, taking her place on Jasper's lap.

Halfway through the movie and I was shrinking in the couch with fear, biting on my nails. I looked to see Alice holding onto Jasper for dear life and Rose burying her face in Emmett's chest.

The little boy was walking close to the closet in the classroom. "No, don't go in there Alex!" Alice yelled pulling on Jasper's shirt. When he opened the door, we all screamed and I jumped right into Edward—his arms were immediately around me, and I heard him chuckle. I buried my head in his chest until the end of the movie.

"That was it! The doll was a killer trapped in the doll's body?" Emmett said exasperated. "Aw, an hour and a half for nothing"  
I was shaking with fear and so was Alice. "Shut up Emmett! That was scary!" Rose whispered from her seat on the floor.

"Alice, mom I don't want a doll for my birthday," I murmured terrified. Edward looked down at me and shook me a bit.

"Bells, you okay?" He asked.

My heart fluttered a bit. "Yeah," I said getting out of his grasp lying back down on the couch and soon enough I felt myself drifting asleep. Last thing I recall is someone taking me upstairs, before I was fully unconscious.

I woke up the next morning, because my cell phone was buzzing. I groaned and reached out for it. When I grabbed it, I flipped it open. Damn I need a new phone.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Hey, Bella," It was Joe!

"Oh," I shot up. "Hey Joe, what's up?"

"Nothing, just calling to see how you are,"  
"Oh, I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good. Hey I was thinking, maybe we could do dinner tonight." He sounded so hopeful, I hated to bring them down, but I wasn't about to give up a night with my family and Edward.

"Um, Joe, I'm so sorry but I made plans with the family already. Another time?"

I could almost see his smile fall and his hazel eyes close in disappointment. "Sure, Bella. I'll call you?"

"Sure Joe," I answered. "Bye."  
"Bye, Bells." I closed the phone shut and went to take a shower. When I walked out I blow dried my hair, till it was completely dry, pulled on a pair of blue Hollister sweat pants, white shirt and a pair of white sneakers.

"Morning mom," I said to Esme, who was busy making me pancakes.

"Good morning dear, what brings you to the kitchen today?" She asked flipping the pancake to tease me a bit.

"Breakfast mom, breakfast," I answered, taking out the plate and utensils. She just laughed slightly and placed four pancakes on my plate. I grabbed the syrup, pouring it in a massive amount and dug in. "Mom, you make the best pancakes in the world, for someone who doesn't eat." She just laughed and combed my hair. "Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked. Last time I saw him, was yesterday morning.

"He's at work dear."

"Oh, I wish he was here more often." I said, taking a sip of my juice.

"Yes dear, but that's his job." I nodded finishing my pancakes.

"Thanks mom, they were the best." I said kissing her cheek.

"No problem."

When I walked out I saw Edward on the piano bench, just staring at the ivory keys. It pained me not talking to him, but he hasn't even apologized!

"Bella," he called, and I winced slightly. I would have to talk to him now.

"Yeah," I answered coldly walking towards the piano.

He turned to look at me straight in the eye, his warm gold eyes, meeting my plain old brown ones. "Bella, I'm so sorry—in fact we all are—but this is my apology." I nodded for him to go on. "I didn't mean to get you upset. I mean I love you very much, and I wanted to protect you. I never meant to ruin your date, please forgive me Bells, please?" His eyes shined with pure sincerity and I couldn't resist at falling for them. He…he dazzled me? I shook out of my day dream when I saw how close his face was to mine and my breathing hitched. "Bella, Please forgive me."

"Ok Edward, I forgive you." I said. He broke into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and got up and spun me around. I giggled wildly, feeling like a little kid again. When he set me down on my feet, it all went silent and we just stared at each other. His eyes went down to my lips, as mine did to his, and he started leaning into me.

When I closed my eyes, I heard the door slam open. My eyes snapped open; I jumped back embarrassed. The blood rushed to my face—I didn't even dare look to see who it was, but I didn't have to because I heard them.

"Bella, I'm so—" It was Emmett. When I finally looked up, his eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open. Jasper was next to him and smacked him. "rry. Really Bella, we're so sorry—" Jasper cut him.

"Yeah, we're so sorry Bella, can you forgive us." They just acted like they didn't see me and Edward almost kiss. I looked back at Edward and he just kept looking at me. I turned away, blushing. "Bells, please forgive us." Jazz pleaded. Emmett pouted for effect. I rolled my eyes, giggling and nodded. They broke into a smile and I ran into them, giving them a hug.

"Thanks Bella, I missed my prank partner." Emmett whispered in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

"Bells, we missed you." Jazz said and I just hugged them tighter


	30. Paranormal Activity

Ch 30 Paranormal Activity

It was seven at night when my dad got home. "Hey daddy," I greeted him with a kiss and hug.

"Hello, sweetheart, how are you?" He asked putting his medical bag down.

"I'm fine, waiting till they decide when we can watch the movie." I answered shrugging. He smiled, ruffling my hair a bit while I whined and tried to straighten it. "Daddy!"

Emmett ran over to us. "Carlisle, Bella finally forgave us." He said.

Carlisle looked down at me with doubt in his eyes. "Bella, did you really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think they deserved it." He smiled and nodded before Esme walked through the kitchen doors. I looked back and saw Carlisle's eyes light with an emotion I believe is love, when he saw Esme walk through. Hers shined the same way when she saw him and I felt a pang of jealousy that I haven't been able to share that emotion with anybody. Carlisle walked over to Esme and kissed her cheek. A simple gesture that showed all the love, adoration and devotion they had for one another.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Esme asked taking Carlisle's hand.

"It was busy; people get lots of injuries these days." He said, shaking his head chuckling.

"People are getting dumber and dumber by the decade…" Emmett mumbled, receiving a smack from Rosalie. "Rose!"

Esme just shook her head, before Carlisle grabbed her hands. "My dear, I have arranged a special night for us."

Esme's eyes lit up. "Really?" He nodded. "But what about the children?"

"Mom, don't let this go." I intervened. "We're old enough to take care of ourselves. Some of us are about 200 years old…" I trailed off looking at Jasper.

"Hey!" He complained. "Don't make fun of my age."  
"Sure thing grandpa." I turned back to Esme. "Go have fun mom, please?" She looked hesitant, but finally gave in.

"Okay, I'll go." She said. I gave her a hug and smiled at my dad who smiled back. She ran upstairs and got changed in the matter of seconds. When she came down, she looked beautiful!

She wore a light purple color dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her skin tone and hair color. She had on gold Prada stilettos and a clutch. Her hair was in its natural mermaid waves that flowed past her shoulders.

"Mom, you look gorgeous!" I exclaimed. If she were human, I'm pretty sure she would be blushing.

"Oh, why thank you dear, but this is nothing." She gestured to her outfit.  
"You're right mom; whatever you wear will look gorgeous on you." I said. She gave me a hug and walked over to Carlisle. "Go have fun you kids."  
"Okay, we'll be back tomorrow, please behave, and listen to the oldest…" All eyes went on Jasper once again.

Jasper snorted, "Like you should be talking, Carlisle." Emmett and I snickered, while Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Okay, goodbye kids," He waved goodbye as did Esme, and soon they were gone.

"Movie time?" I asked and everyone nodded. I ran up to my room to take a quick shower. When I was done I put a headband in my hair and a pair of blue shorts with a gray tank top.

"Okay, done," I announced, bouncing to my seat, which again was next to Edward's. This time his arms were opened for me to sit in and I happily obliged with the contact I had.

"Okay let's start this shioottt!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh my fucking God!" I screamed, jumping when I saw something grab the actress's ankle and drag her out of bed.

Everyone—and I mean everyone was scared, even the guys. When the movie was over, nobody even dared get up to turn the light on. The house was probably covered with the popcorn I spilled everywhere.

Emmett slowly got up and turned the lights on. "Bro, that movie changes your view of life."

"I never want to see that again," Alice said, letting go of Jasper, who looked petrified.

"Somebody's sleeping with me tonight. That movie has scarred me for life." I whispered into the silence.

After about five minutes, everyone—except me—started waking from their shock.

"Oh God, that was a good movie." Edward said unwinding his arms from around me. Alice turned around with a smug smile.

"Told ya so." He rolled his eyes, and looked down at me. His smile faded; worry over took his features, when he saw that I haven't moved an inch since the movie ended.

"Bella," he shook me gently, but I just wouldn't budge. That movie was actually scary. "Bella!" He shook me a bit harder. He looked over at Alice, while Rose raced to my side.

"Baby, wake up, it's over," she said. I woke up a bit from the shock, but I really didn't move too much. "Isabella Marie Hale, if you don't wake up and stop scaring me half to death right now you are going to regret it so much." She threatened. I got over the shock, and started shaking my head.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to worry you's," I apologized. "It's just I didn't expect the movie to be so scary. I know I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Rose kissed my head and brought me a cup of warm milk for me to drink. "Here, this might help you warm up a bit before bed."

"Mom, do I have to go to bed?" I complained.

"Yes, Bella, you should."  
"But, I'm a bit scared."

Suddenly Edward's—who had been so quiet—head snapped up. He walked over to us with a small smile.

"Bella, would you like it if I stayed in your room for tonight?" I blushed madly at the thought of Edward, in my room. I know I sleep talk and I don't want to say anything stupid, that could embarrass me, but on the other hand I'm scared shitless.

"Sure Edward thanks." He nodded with his smile. Suddenly I was off the couch and in the air.

"What the hell?!" I gasped noticing I was in Edward's arms and he was carrying up the stairs, while everyone laughed.

"Edward put me down!"

He chuckled. "Nope." I huffed.

When we got to my room he dropped me off on the bed. "I'll be right back I got to brush my teeth, just make yourself comfortable." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face thoroughly and brushed my teeth until they were minty fresh. When I walked back into my room, I saw Edward lying down on the other side of my bed, looking at a photo album. I crawled on the bed, under my covers. "What's that?" I asked. He showed me the cover and I blushed slightly. That album held all the years that I have lived with them. It had pictures of me, my family (especially Edward) and my old friends.

"Look Bella," He said pointing to the first picture I took here. My birthday, the day after they had found me.

"Oh, that was so long ago." I said taking the book. There was one of me coming down the stairs smiling, with my little tiara. Then another of me on Edward's lap, I was always a little more fond of Edward, even as a little girl. Now I know why.

After some time of looking at pictures I yawned. "Bella, you're tired, maybe you should go to bed." Edward said, setting me down against my pillow. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Edward, goodnight. Love you." I just heard him chuckle and a familiar tune being hummed.


	31. Family Time

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, i've been busy all day. I hope you enjoy this, i have a feeling you will :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe for the next chapter**

**~Nessie**

Ch 31 Family Time

_Months passed by…_

_May…_

Edward's POV

"…yeah sure, I'll see you there." I heard Bella say into the phone. Her and that Joe have been going out for a really long time, and I feel like I don't fit into her life anymore.

"_Okay, see you. Love you Bella." _I heard Joe say on the other line of the phone. Joe admitted his love for Bella at our little Christmas reunion, Bella made us have. She was shocked at the least, but never said it back to him, which he accepted.

"Bye." I heard her shut her sidekick, Alice and I gave her. "Ugh, I don't want to go,"

I walked to her room and saw her head buried under her pillows, with Wuthering Heights opened on the side. "What's wrong, Bells?" I asked. I heard her heart pick up a beat and she shot up on her bed.

"Edward!"

"Yeah Bells, what's wrong?" She sighed and looked down.

"I don't know if I want this anymore. I don't feel anything for him, plus the fact he gets too possessive. I'm going to meet him in a few to try to patch up our argument." I touched her face.

"Bells, if you feel nothing than just give up on it." I insisted. A spark flashed through her eyes when she looked at me, but as fast as it was here it was gone.  
"No, no, I don't want to make him unhappy, and I do care for him." Just not like that Bella.

"Whatever you say Bella," I said, walking out of the room. Only one more year before her seventeenth birthday, but it feels like another ten.

Bella's POV

I don't know what I'm going to do. My feelings for Edward have grown and become stronger since I first found out I liked him. "I'll be back later mom!" I yelled as I grabbed my keys and drove off to the only coffee shop in Forks.

When I arrived I took a deep breath and walked in. Joe was there with a coffee in his hand, waiting for me. "Hey Joe," I greeted.

"Hey Bella," he stood up and gave me a light peck on the lips. No spark, no nothing.

"So what is it we're here for?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm telling you Lauren is lying to you, I never dated her and I never cheated on you with her—I love you for Christ's sake!"

I feel bad that he's with me. He deserves better than someone who doesn't love him. I know what it feels like to have someone not return your feelings. His mouth was still moving but I couldn't hear anything coming out of it.

The way he talks about love, is beautiful. It's a feeling someone has for another person. They never stop talking about the person; they think the person is perfect, they find themselves thinking about them, they'll do anything for them. It's just beautiful.

"…so Bella, please forget this mess." I heard. I shook out of my thoughts and was brought back to the present.

"I'm sorry?"

"Please forget this mess and let's start over." He repeated.

I took a deep breath, "Okay Joe, I forgive you." He smiled brightly and leaned into kiss me. Luckily, my phone rang.

I saw the caller ID said 'Big Teddy Bear' signaling Emmett was calling. I pressed a button and answered the call.

"What happened Em?" I asked.

"Hey Belly, nothing just wondering when you're coming home"

"Um, I'll leave now, okay?"

I heard an excited "YESS!" Before he cleared his throat. "I mean, of course, see you in a bit." I rolled my eyes and ended the call.

I looked up to see Joe, with disappointed eyes, but a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said. He nodded in understanding, which was his best quality.

"Its okay, Bells."

"I'll talk to you later." I said, kissing his cheek and walking out the door.

When I got home I was greeted by Edward, who was standing by the door. My heart fluttered at the mere sight of him. When I walked out of the car, I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He lifted me off the ground and ran with me inside while I laughed madly. Once he put me down I looked up at him, to see the real fun Edward. He was not as much fun as Emmett or even Jasper, but now I could see the real seventeen year old, coming out.

"Oh Bellaaa, guess what?" Alice sang.

"Um, you made me cookies?" I asked. She shook her head with a pout.

"You know very well, that if my life depended on baking, I would be dead right now." I laughed at her, while her pout became more pronounced. "Anyways, we're going to play baseball!" I squealed loudly, because watching my family play football was the funniest thing in the world, especially when they use their powers to cheat.

Alice nodded smiling. "Everyone's already at the clearing, Edward will give you your clothes and I'll see you there."

I turned back to see Edward with an outfit in his arms. "Here Bells, now go change." I ran and changed into the tight blue pants and long sleeve shirt. I put on the white striped vest and boots. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Edward looking as gorgeous as always. White baseball shirt, blue pants, tousled hair, the whole package. He had a blue hat in his hands and was staring at me wide eyed.

"Cat got your tongue Eddie," I teased knowing he hated that nickname. Just as I expected, he groaned.

"Bella, I don't like being called Eddie,"

"Too bad," I said, taking the hat from his hands and skipping towards the Volvo.

When he got in the engine purred to life and he flew to the clearing. We got there quickly and I saw Jasper and Emmett fighting while Rose, Alice, Esme and Carlisle just stared at them.

"Ok, so let the games begin." I said. Everyone nodded taking their places. It was Edward, Alice, and Rose on one team, while the other consisted of Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. An even match. Esme was the umpire and I helped out, but mostly I liked to watch the game.

I sat down and watched as Emmett brought out a stereo and turned it on, playing 'Super Massive Blackhole' by Muse. We all gave him strange looks.

"What?" He asked. "It gives more excitement to the game." I rolled my eyes and watched as Edward walked over to the batters mound.

Jasper's POV

I saw as Edward moved to the batter's mound. Bella's eyes were only for him, and I knew that she had developed feelings for him. It wasn't necessarily love yet, but it was pretty close.

Edward was expelling confidence from his body as he tried to impress Bella. He's so naïve because Bella would be impressed even if he was struck out! I threw the ball and Edward hit it with such a force that besides the point he could've gotten twenty home runs, we had to get a new ball.

"Dude, stop loosing the balls, we don't have that many," I teased and he just gave me a small glare, while I laughed.

I saw Alice walk up with the bat that was about her size. She looked so cute, innocent and harmless, but when I threw that ball, I didn't even see her hit it or run past me!

"Damn," I muttered.

An hour went by in the game. Edward and Alice got into a mini argument over pitcher, which she won of course, Emmett slammed right into me right when the thunder cracked. Rose slid, but was counted as an out, which she was fuming about, and lastly Alice hit Emmett with the ball over his head.

But also as the game went by, I felt a different feeling expel from Bella's body. It was fear, shock and…Oh my God, she's in love! She's figured it out. I looked back at her only to see she was gone.

I heard a car pull away and that's when the game froze. Edward came running over to me. "What happened, Jasper?" He growled.

"Jasper, what the hell happened to my daughter? Why did she take off like that?" Rose asked frantically.

I looked at Alice and she nodded with a smile. I knew she knew, and she was allowing me to say it.

"Guys, Bella, has found out she is in love with Edward," I said. Gasps and smiles were shared. Edward just looked too shocked for words.

"Yes Edward, Bella has finally realized she is in love with you," Alice said. "She has had feelings for you for a while, but today she discovered what love is."

He broke into a smile. "I got to go find her!" I stopped him dead in his tracks.

"No Edward, you cannot say anything yet. We don't know how she will respond, you have to act like you know nothing."  
"But—"

"No buts Edward," Alice said with narrowed eyes. He hung his head resigned but agreed, running home. When we walked in, the house was empty. Neither Bella, nor her scent, were anywhere to be found.

"Oh no," Alice whispered. "She left."


	32. What To Do?

Ch 32 What To Do?

Bella's POV

I drove my Ferrari into Port Angeles. Love? _LOVE?!_ I'm in love with Edward? How? I knew I had a crush on him, but love? I-I can't believe it.

I decided to take my stuff and run away. I am not going to let anybody find out about this, especially Edward. I don't want to force him into thinking he has to be with me, or I don't want things to be awkward between us.

While I stared at him during the game, I thought about the ways he makes my heart flutter, the ways he makes me laugh or just the sound of his laugh and how that makes me happy. I remembered the day he kissed me on the beach and my reaction. I didn't push him back, nor pull away; instead I pulled him closer to me and kissed him back, something I don't do when I kiss Joe. My thoughts started getting deeper and more fantasized. When I looked up and saw Edward, I knew that the strong feeling I've been having was love. I loved Edward and would do anything for him, but me staying can ruin everything.

I stopped in front of the bookstore, and looked up. _No, I can't go in there, that would be the first place they would look, _I thought. I took off again, thinking of where to go. Suddenly I remembered a place they wouldn't go or think of me going.

Rosalie's POV

"_Oh no," Alice whispered. "She left."_

Where is she? No, what is happening?

"What? Alice, what do you mean she left?" Edward asked. All the pain I had inside transformed into anger and I exploded.

"She left Edward! Do you smell her or hear her!? My daughter's gone, gone!" I yelled, collapsing onto the floor with Esme, both of us dry sobbing.

Carlisle picked Esme off the floor, as Emmett carried me bridal style to the couch. "No…my baby's gone…my one chance…" I sobbed.

"Babe, it's alright, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Emmett comforted. But he as much as I knew that she wasn't coming back, because her clothes were gone, as are her books.

My stomach churned a bit with a weird feeling. I have been able to develop a mother's instinct with Bella. "We have to look for her!" Edward was frantic. Everybody nodded and we were off searching for my little girl.

Bella's POV

I turned off the ignition to my Ferrari and walked over to the shore. Forks, was a cold place, always raining, but that doesn't mean the beach wasn't beautiful once in a while. I knew my family wouldn't come to La Push, because of some treaty they had.

The waves rolled peacefully, as the seagulls dived down for some food. I sighed, knowing I probably worried everyone sick. They all loved me, but some things change others. I won't be able to keep shut my love for Edward if I'm always around him.

I heard a twig crack; I turned around. I saw there an old friend, with his short black glossy hair and russet skin. There stood Jacob, with a small smile, staring at me intently.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked, eyeing the space between us. I nodded, patting the space next to me. He sat down and leaned back on his arms. "You know, the bloodsuckers called us to help look for you." My head snapped up and I looked at him. "They're really worried about you, 'ya know?"

I sighed. "I know."

"Then why are you here, away from them, I thought you loved" he drew a heart in the air, and I giggled. "Them."

"I do, but—it's complicated." He rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing more complicated than trying to explain to your fifteen year old son that he's becoming a big, hairy werewolf." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to criticize me," I answered, looking out at the sea.

"I won't Bells," I froze at the nickname. "I promise." I decided I could trust him, since he was my friend a long time ago. So taking a deep breath I turned around.

"Okay, well I've had a boyfriend for about seven months, but the thing is I have no feelings for him, even though he's confessed he loves me." Jacob looked a bit taken aback but didn't interrupt me. "Well the thing is I've always had a strong feeling for E—another boy. He's sweet, perfect and everything, but today I found out I'm in love with him and not with my boyfriend; I don't think that he will love me back, and I don't want to make things awkward, so I'm going to walk away from his life."

He leaned back a bit and blinked in disbelief. "Wow, long story." I just laughed.

"Tell me about it."

There was a small silence, before he spoke again. "By any chance may that guy be Edward?" He asked. I physically froze meeting his eyes.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered. He chuckled and shoved my shoulder playfully.

"Bella, you two are so blind. Since the day I saw you guys, I saw how your eyes—this will sound cheesy—sparkled when you looked at him, and how protective he was of you. No brother is that protective. I just put two and two together and I figured out you had feelings for him."

"Wow, Jake, that was deep." I teased causing him to laugh.

"I know, been spendin' too much time with the ol' man. But seriously Bella, you should just face up to your problems." He said, standing up, wiping his pants.

"I'll think about it."

"You do that, see you later Bella," he waved goodbye and ran off.

"Bye Jake!" I didn't move from my spot, just thought what I could do, and where I could go. It started getting dark and colder than usual, so I put on my sweater, when I heard footsteps.

"Back so soon Jacob?" I asked, turning around.

"Not Jacob, Bella, but Edward." I gasped.

"W-how did you find me?"

"The mutt sold you." he said chuckling.

"Damn you Jacob," I muttered.

"Bella, why'd you leave?" he asked sitting down next to me.  
I stiffened and looked away. "I-I don't know, please don't ask me why." He nodded, and just then it started raining hard. "Ah! My hair!"  
"Come on Bella!" He picked me up bridal style and ran to his car. When he put me in I was soaking wet and shivering. Halfway home, he touched my forehead. "Oh shit, you're burning up."

I laughed weakly. "How can you tell, when you're always cold?" He didn't seem to find any humor in it. I guess he's really worried.

"You're warmer than a normal human's temperature." I sneezed and shivered again. When we got home, I was bombarded with questions.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, jumping from Jasper's lap.  
"Isabella!" Rose and Esme yelled running towards me. I sniffled a bit, and snuggled into Edward's arms a bit more somewhat enjoying the cool of his skin.

"Hi guys," I whispered lowly, since I was loosing my voice, due to my coughing. Rose and Esme stopped dead in there tracks.

"Bella, are you okay dear?" Esme asked, grabbing my hands.

"Baby, what's wrong? You don't look so well." She touched my head, before glaring at Edward. "You got her sick Edward!"

"Rose, not now, I got to get her upstairs so Carlisle can check her." He said, running upstairs. "Alice, come here."

She was instantly in my room. "Yeah?"

"Can you change Bella into some warm clothes, while I get Carlisle?" She nodded before grabbing a pair of pink shorts and black tank top.

"Come here Tinkerbell." she said replacing the old clothes, with the new ones. "So, Bella, I can't believe you left! I was worried sick about you."  
"I'm sorry Alice." I croaked. Her eyes softened up and she hugged me.

"Please don't ever do that to me again." she whispered in my ear.  
"I promise." She smiled and made me lie back against the pillows. I heard the door creak and suddenly Carlisle and Edward were also in my room.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. He took out his medical bag and began doing tests on me. "I will be back in a second with the results." He flashed out of my room with Alice following him.

"Bella, don't do that again." Edward said, taking a seat next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I won't, I promise." I assured him. "But why would you worry?"

He seemed shocked that I would ask that. "Isabella, how dare you say that? I was worried sick about you. Don't you know I love you?" He froze when he realized what he said. "You're my little sister Bells," he covered up. My hopes died immediately.

"Sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to get you worried." I murmured, looking away. "I didn't think you would even care," I murmured.

There was an awkward silence, before I started feeling worst than before. I started coughing up an unstoppable storm. It felt like my lungs were going to be coughed up and my chest hurt. Besides that, my head was banging and burning. I looked up and saw Edward become alarmed. He shot up and tried to calm me down by patting my back.  
"Bella, calm down, jeez, you're way too hot, Carlisle!" I grabbed his hand and coughed harder while he kept trying to make me stop.

Carlisle raced into my room followed by Rosalie. "What happened?" He asked. When he saw me, his face became pained and he grabbed his medicine bag.

"Bella, stop!" Rose yelled, soothing my hair. My lungs hurt from coughing so much and I thought I might bleed any second now, but I just couldn't stop. Suddenly I was being pinned down against the mattress.

"What"—cough— "are you"—cough—"doing?"

"Please don't move Bella," Edward pleaded. I was confused until I saw the syringe. No! Not needles!

"No!" I coughed again. Rose made sure I didn't move, while Edward called Jasper. He rushed in and saw me being pinned to the bed.

"Jazz, calm her down." Edward ordered grabbing my arms, after I tried hitting him to get away.

"No needles!" Carlisle came closer and I kept thrashing, until I started feeling really calm and tired. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. "Damn…it…"

I felt a sharp pinch in my arm and I whimpered quietly. "There, the medicine should work faster if it's in the blood stream." My arms went limp and last thing I saw was Edward kiss my forehead before I blacked out.


	33. It's Over

Ch 33 Its Over

I woke up the next morning feeling way better than yesterday. I slowly sat up on my bed and grabbed my head. Ugh, this is as bad as when I got that hangover.

"How are you feeling?" My head turned in the direction of the voice, surprised someone stayed. There was Edward, in the corner of the room. He was looking gorgeous, but I noticed his eyes were midnight black. I cringed a little, because he was sort of scary with black eyes, they made him look like a vampire. I never liked them.

"Hi Edward, I'm feeling better. What are you doing here?" He stood up and walked over to me.

"I was worried about you Bells," he said.

"Thanks for worrying Edward, but you need to hunt; your eyes are pitch black." I said and he sighed.

"I know; I'm just too worried to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, just please take care of yourself okay Eddie," I teased. He groaned a bit.

"Beelllaaa, you know I hate being called Eddie. You're encouraging Emmett too."

I just laughed and stood up from bed. "Sorry, but you know I love you."

He nodded. "Yes I do. Be back later okay? Will you be alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'll be fine, I'm in a house full of vampires, what can happen?" I shrugged. "Now go. Shoo," I shoved him playfully. He chuckled, muttering something like "someone's feeling better." I just laughed, pushing him out harder.

Once I saw him leave the house I grabbed my phone and dialed Joe's number. Now that I knew I loved Edward, I couldn't keep thinking I would like Joe someday, because that was impossible. I couldn't keep letting him believe I would love him someday.

"_Hello?" _Joe's groggy voice rang through the phone. Ooops what time is it? I checked the time and it said 8:30 am. I'm an early bird this morning.

"Hey Joe," I greeted through the phone.

"_Bella!" _He shouted surprised. _"I heard you were sick, are you okay? Mind if I visit you?" _

"Joe, I actually want to talk to you. Let's meet at the coffee shop."

"_Ok see you in a bit. Bye."_

"Bye," I ended the call and got changed, when Alice walked in my room.

"Going out Tink?" She asked skeptically. I gulped and nodded. She giggled, walking towards me, shaking her head.

"Tink, I already know why you left, what you're going to do and what the outcome of everything is going to be." She said.

"Alice, please tell me how this is going to end." I pleaded.

"Sorry Bella, if I tell you the future you might change it. Just know the future isn't set in stone, so be careful, make the right choices, you should be fine." She said kissing my cheek. "Now go, do what you need to do," she said with a smile. I nodded hugging her and ran out the house.

When I arrived to the coffee shop, I saw Joe waiting for me with a bouquet of flowers. I mentally groaned. _"Ugh, he's making this so much more difficult for me. Why is he so sweet?"_

He walked over to my car and opened the door for me. I stepped out when I saw the flowers were literally in my face. "I thought they might make you feel better." Joe said.

I smiled, but didn't take them.

"Joe, we really need to talk," His face turned serious as he nodded. "Joe, the thing is I don't love you and I don't want to hurt you by letting you believe that someday I might." He didn't seem shaken nor taken aback, but understanding. "You're not mad?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed lightly. "No Bells, it's okay. I knew you would never love me as much as you love Edward." He said. My head snapped up and I blinked in disbelief. Who doesn't know?!

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. He chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I know you love Edward, you don't have to lie to me. The way you look at him makes it pretty obvious." I blushed a light pink. "Listen, true love should never be lost nor forgotten." He quoted. "Just promise me one thing." I looked at him and nodded.

"Promise me you'll fight for Edward's love 'till the end. I know he loves you too."

"I hardly doubt he loves me, but I will fight for Edward." He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly.

"Okay Bells, see ya." He said, waving at me while he left. I sank down on the chair. _Phew, at least I'm not hurting anyone._ I thought.

When I arrived home I saw Esme by the door with her arms crossed in front of her chest. _Uh oh, arm crossing is never a good sign._

I stepped out of the car and walked closer to Esme. "Hi mom," I squeaked. She raised an eyebrow. "How was your day?"

"How was my day? Wondering where my sick, sixteen year old daughter disappeared to." She scolded, as I winced.

"Didn't Alice tell you?" I asked a bit confused. She shook her head.

"She went out hunting with Jasper." Damnit! "So where were you young lady?"

"Um, breaking things off with Joe," I said, stepping into the house. Emmett was playing X Box 360 live, shouting at people to go left or something while Rose was reading the newest edition of Vogue lounging on the couch.

"What do you mean breaking things off with Joe?" Esme asked.  
"We're not together anymore mom," I stated throwing my keys on top of the table. I guess they must've taken that move as me being angry, because Emmett jumped up, Rose glared at nothing, and Esme grabbed my shoulders. "Oh honey, are you okay?"

Rose ran over to me. "Bella, did he hurt you?"

"Do I get some fun with him Belly?" Emmett asked, pounding his fist against his hand.

"No, guys, I'm fine, I broke up with him." I corrected. Emmett groaned, whining, Rose calmed down a bit, and Esme hugged me.

"Why would you do that, dear?" She asked.

"It's just it didn't feel right." I said, and she beamed. Rose gave a small smile and nod, and Emmett just went back to his game.

Hours went by until Alice, Jasper and Edward finally showed up. Alice had a huge smile on her face, while Jasper and Edward looked at her confusingly.

"Uh, Alice why are you so happy?" Edward asked, taking a step back.

"See Bella, wasn't as bad as you probably thought it was going to be, now was it?" She ignored Edward.

I shook my head. "No, but I'm just glad it's over with."

"Okay, guys we're not all mind readers you know," Jasper said, pointing to Edward. "Care to share?" Edward sent him a little glare and he shrugged.

"Sure, Bella would you like to tell them, or should I?" Alice asked waving her hand in front of her.

"Eh, what the hell, I'll do it." I took a step forward. "I just came back from breaking up with Joe." Jasper and Edward's mouth's both fell to the floor that I couldn't help it, I burst on the floor laughing, which caused the pain in my head to throb harder.

"Morons, close your mouths before flies fly inside. I don't think they'll taste well." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Jasper's mouth snapped closed, yet Edward still looked shocked. I walked over to him and shut his mouth for him.

"Eddie, I would take my mom's advice, fly's blood sounds yucky even for a vampire." He shook his head and came out of his daze.

"Bella honey, why would you do that?" Carlisle asked. I turned to him and shrugged.  
"It didn't feel right. I know I will never love him like the way he deserves." Edward looked down at him and I swear I saw the emotion love pass through his eyes, but my imagination could be playing tricks on me, because I wanted to feel loved by Edward.

Carlisle hugged me. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks daddy," I whispered into the crook of his neck.


	34. Rumors

Ch 34 Rumors

Edward's POV

Another day at this hell hole, that's called school. There's only a week left of school so we're being bombarded with tests and notes. Bella's been up all night study for our trigonometry test that I think she got only two hours of sleep, which would explain why she's falling asleep in my car…

"Bella," I said gently nudging her shoulder. She frowned in her sleep, slapped my hand away and turned snuggling in the seat. I frowned. "Bells, wake up we're in the school parking lot." She didn't even budge.

"…cheese crackers…"She muttered in her sleep. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh and scare her.

"_Maybe if I tiptoe I can scare Eddie boy." _I heard Emmett think. What an idiot. I rolled down the window when he was just about to tap it, stuck my head out and said.

"Emmett, I can read minds you know?" He huffed and walked away. I turned back to see Bella's doe brown eyes staring right at me and for a moment I got lost in them. What I would kill to be a human.

"Edward," I was snapped out of my train of thought. "We've got to get to class."

"I was saying that two seconds ago," I defended and she laughed getting out of the car.

The day dragged on as I took notes for Calculus…AGAIN. I can make these notes into a book!

When the bell finally rang, I ran out at human speed to my next class, which I had with Bella. When I walked in I was expecting to see her sitting in her seat, looking at the board, but she wasn't there. I frowned. _Maybe she's going to be late._

"Mr. Cullen, may you please take a seat?" Ms. Harold said in her "flirty" voice. She was around her late twenties, with dyed blonde hair, which she curled daily and ice blue eyes. She was average height and weight, wore frameless glasses, and dressed more like a student not a teacher. Sadly I could read her mind, and she sometimes forgot I was a student not a man on the street.

I took my seat and tuned out, just looking at the door waiting for Bella to walk in. The minutes ticked by and she never walked in. That's when I heard whispering.

"…I saw her walking with Mike, after coming out of a closet. I think they fucked." Lauren the fake wannabe said. My head snapped up as I listened in.

"…No, Mike wouldn't go so low; he has me." Of course that was her follower Jessica. Jessica has had a crush on Mike ever since she has seen him, but he doesn't even acknowledge her existence, and she's so lost in her bubble that she believes he's playing hard to get.

"Well they seemed pretty happy." Lauren said with a smug smile on her foundation covered face. Bella? Mike? Closet? Together? Even though I would probably regret myself for doing this I reached over hesitantly and tapped Lauren's shoulder. At first she stiffened before she turned around. When she saw it was me, her hands flew to her fake hair to comb it through and she smiled at me in what I suppose was seductive, but was really quite repulsive.

"What has happened with Bella?" I asked.

"_Damn, even his voice is dreamy. I can't believe I'm talking to Edward, maybe he's finally realizing he likes me…Ok play it cool Lauren, play it sexy…"_ I had to tune out before I puked up last night's deer blood.

"Bella?" she repeated before a smile spread across her face. "Oh yeah, Bella, she was seen with Mike today coming out of a closet with really messed up hair." She leaned in closer trying to make me look at her cleavage, which wasn't working so well. "I bet you they fucked." She said giggling.

I lost my control in that second, letting the jealousy take over me. I slammed the book shut and walked out of the classroom, even though it was still in session. I can't believe Bella would have sex, or even make out with Mike! This isn't true, I chanted over and over, before I saw her walking down the hallway with really messed up hair and Mike just leaving her side. My eyes widened in surprise and I ran to my Volvo. I can't stand this right now. I took out my phone and texted Alice.

_To: Alice_

_Alice,_

_I'm cutting the rest of the school day, I'm not in the mood to talk about it or be in school so don't ask. Also I'm not picking up Bella anymore, so can you and Jasper or Rosalie and Emmett bring her home from now on? I don't know if I'm coming back…_

_Edward._

I snapped my phone shut, throwing it against the seat, before slamming on the gas pedal and speeding away.

Bella's POV

The bell rang and I picked up my books, making my way out of trigonometry. That test was a piece of cake; I can't believe I didn't sleep because of it. After I walked out someone surprised me by putting my hood over my head and stuffing me in a closet. My head hit the wall and I groaned at the pain, fuck! I pulled down my hood, but it didn't make a difference because it was as dark as hell. I fumbled and tripped, trying to find a light switch with no success. I did hit the door, and I tried turning the knob, but it was locked.

_What the hell?! I'm stuck! _

I started to bang on the door and yell when suddenly there was a knock on the other side of the door.

"Hello, who's in there?" The voice said from the other side, which I immediately recognized as Mike's.

"Mike, Mike it's me, Bella. Please open up." I begged.

"Bella?"

"Yes, please open the door, I'm stuck in here." There was a click on the door and suddenly light peaked through the door. It kind of hurt my eyes.

Hands were on my shoulders, picking me up.

"Bella are you okay? What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I don't know I was walking to my next class, when suddenly someone put my hood up and I was shoved into this closet." I finished and walked out of the closet. "What time is it?" I asked Mike. He looked down at his watch and said,

"The period is going to end in about 15 minutes."

"Crap," I muttered.

"If you want we could hang out before the period ends," Mike suggested. Oh god this boy doesn't get the point.

"No Mike, its ok you should get back to class." He pouted but walked away. There's no point of me going to class, considering I missed the whole thing. I hope Edward doesn't get too worried.

While I was walking down the halls I saw Alice walking—no more like running towards me. Her heels were clicking as she ran towards me. But she didn't look happy, no she looked worried.

"Bella!" She yelled slamming into me.

"Ouch," I mumbled into her shoulder.

She pulled away and said "Sorry."

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, what happened to you, I saw a vision of you in a dark room?"

"I honestly don't know I was walking to my next class that I had with Edward, when my hood was shoved on my head and I was pushed into the closet without a way out." When I finished she was deep in thought, until her phone vibrated. She dug into her handbag and took out her silver phone.

Her brows furrowed. "A text from Edward?" She stated confused. She flipped the phone opened and read the message, opening her eyes and mouth more and more each second. When she finished she looked up at me with wide mouth. I got worried and started hyperventilating.

"Alice, Alice what happened?!" Had something happened to Edward?

Her eyes got all hazy and I knew she was having a vision. Suddenly she snapped out of it and grabbed my hand, running outside while dialing on her phone.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

Alice's POV

Edward was leaving again! He was going to the Denali's and I had to find a way to stop him or Bella will try to commit suicide without him.

I was letting everyone know at vampire speed what was happening so Bella couldn't hear.

"Rose, I'm leaving with Bella."

"_What? Why Alice?" _she nearly shrieked. I'm guessing the humans turned to look at her because she muttered, _"stupid humans are so nosy."_

"I can't explain now, but Edward is going to leave Bella again, and I saw Bella will try to commit suicide."_  
"WHAT!"_

"Yes, now tell everyone to meet up because we're going to have some hard troubles with Bella this time around." I warned.

"_Sure Alice I'll let Jasper and Emmett know. Please keep her safe though." _She implored, but her voice broke on the last part. I knew that she would be crying if she were human.

"I will Rose, I will." I said, shutting the phone and throwing it to the backseat.

"Alice what's going on?" Bella demanded slamming the dashboard.

"Nothing Bella," I lied, but she didn't buy it because she kept insisting.

"Stop lying to me Alice, I know you are. You just took me out of school, and talked on the phone at vampire speed."

"Well I am a vampire." I snapped. But when I went over my words, I regretted it, I didn't mean to snap at Bella but I am a nervous wreck about her right now.

"Well yes, thanks for the obvious," she rolled her eyes. "But you never talk at that speed unless you want to keep something or a secret away from me."

I didn't answer but picked up the mileage to 120 miles. She looked at the dashboard and flipped.  
"Alice, what the hell?" she yelled nervous. "Slow down, this is too fast for me!"

I lowered it to 100 miles, to please her. "Happy?"

"Yeah just ecstatic, can't you see me dancing?" She muttered sarcastically. The whole ride was silent, until we got home, where Bella dashed out of the car and into the house with something silver in her hands.

I looked at the backseat, but noticed the phone was gone! She must've taken it when I wasn't paying attention. Oh my God, the message!

I slammed the door shut, shattering the glass, running inside. I saw Bella drop the phone to the ground with wide eyes and opened mouth. She turned to look at me and that's when I saw it. The pain, sorrow, desperation, self hate in her eyes, as the tears poured through her eyes. I took a small step forward and she took a small step back tripping on the air. She fell to the ground and started to sob. I ran over to her and cradled her to my chest.

"Bella, Bella, its okay." I chanted. She pulled on my shirt and cried hard. At that moment Esme walked in with the bag of groceries.

"Hi girls, what are you doing he—" Her sentence was cutoff halfway, and her smile slipped from her face when she saw us. I looked up at her with desperate eyes. She stayed shocked for a second before she ran over to us and picked Bella off the ground, cradling her to her chest.

"Why don't we take her upstairs, Esme?" She nodded and ran upstairs faster than usual. I ran after her and saw her place Bella on her bed, before it all went crazy. Bella's attitude got worst as she ran off the bed and tried to run out the door. Esme caught her around the waist and tried pulling her back, while Bella thrashed, moving forward.

"E…Edward…" She sobbed clawing at the air. I rushed to her and pulled her on the bed.  
"Bella stop!" I ordered. "Esme, can you make sure she doesn't move I got to make a call." Esme nodded and started to talk to Bella. I walked out towards the hall and dialed Edward's number.

He didn't pick up until the last ring. "What is it Alice?" He sighed.

"Stupid, moron!" I yelled.

"Was it really necessary to scream Alice? What did I do this time?" He asked getting frustrated.

"Oh I don't know, but the fact that maybe you texted me instead of telling me you were leaving out of nowhere." I muttered sarcastically.

"Alice, will you stop yelling at me, I did nothing wrong!"

"Moron, right when I read your message, I had a horrible vision." I said.

"What was it?" He asked a bit worried.

I thought about it, and you know what, if he wanted to know what I saw he would have to come. "You know what? It probably won't matter to you anyways considering you left anyways."

"I left because Bella finished making out with Mike or even worst!" He yelled exasperated.

"What!"

"Yeah, Lauren and Jessica were talking about—"

"And you believed them?!" I shrieked cutting him off mid-sentence.

"No! Let me finish! I walked out of the classroom and saw Bella walking out with messed up hair and Mike's retreating figure." Finally I understood. He was under the impression Bella had something with Mike, and Lauren implanting those doubts didn't help that much with the situation. He let his jealousy take over him.

"Edward," I spoke softly. "Please you need to talk to her. You don't know what really happened."

"Alice, I don't know…" He trailed off, but I knew he was already hesitating in whether to come back or not. He can't stay away from Bella.  
"Please Edward," I insisted.

He sighed. "Fine"

"Thank you, see you." He muttered a goodbye and shut the phone. I heard a car pull into the driveway and I walked outside to see it was Rose in her convertible with Emmett on the rear hood and Jasper sitting next to her.

Rosalie stomped out of her car and walked over to me with narrowed eyes. Jasper looked at the shattered glass on the floor with a confused expression while Emmett looked at the glass like it was a new toy.

"Where is that moron?" Rose said through gritted teeth. I placed a hand on her arm and shook my head.

"Rose, listen to me. I understand everything!" She shook off my hand.

"What is there to understand? That he left Bella again?" I shook my head.

"No Rose. Look what happened was someone pulled Bella's hood over her head and shoved her in a closet, locking her inside." This got everyone's attention, even Emmett's. "Mike was able to open the door and take her out. Well, rumors were made by none other than Lauren and Jessica, that Bella had sex with Mike and a make out session in the closet. Edward heard this, but didn't believe it. But when he walked out he saw Bella with really bad hair and Mike walking away" I explained.

She snorted. "What does bad hair have to do with make out sessions or sex?"

"Rosalie, what does your hair look like after you have sex?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like sex hair. Messed up, all over the place…" Her eyes widened. "That's why!"  
"Yes." I said. "He's coming back though. I think we should think of a plan to let them talk alone with no way out."

Emmett had an evil smile and I knew he was in immediately. "What do you got in mind, pixie?" He asked.

"Well…"

Edward's POV

I pulled into our driveway. _Oh great, I'm going to have to hear it all. _I mentally groaned, while I stepped out the car. Alice was at the entrance of the house, leaning against the door frame.

"Edward," she nodded.

"Alice."

"Come on, we all got to talk to you." She said motioning for me to follow her. I followed her to basement, which was really our garage.

"The garage?" I asked.

"No, we built this new room where we have our meetings now." She said, shrugging, going to the end of the room. There was a silver door that was opened.

"Go in Edward," She said gesturing with her hand. I raised an eyebrow, but took a step forward. Big mistake; she pushed me in there and closed the door.

"Alice, what the hell?"

"Edward stay there, and don't even think about breaking down that door. Esme will kill you." She chanted skipping away. Arg! I hate Alice right now.

I turned and saw the room was actually very nice. It was a cream on cream color on the walls with dark brown couches and wood. A mahogany bookshelf was set towards the back, with all my and Bella's favorite books, a glass center table, with a vase full of flowers—there was a small rug and even a fireplace!

I walked to the fireplace and grabbed a book, but I didn't even get to open it because the door opened again.

"Alice, I swear to God," I said turning around slowly, but the person I saw wasn't Alice, but a very miserable looking angel.

"I'm not Alice," she whispered.

"Bella…" The door suddenly closed locking us both in here. "Alice!" I yelled.

"Na uh, you guys ain't coming out 'til you talk!" Emmett said in a fake imitation of Alice's voice.

"Emmett, I do not sound like that!" She complained. "But he's right, you guys aren't coming out until you talk."  
"Alice, I'll tell Esme," Bella's voice cracked as she sniffed.

"Esme's in on it Bella," I could see her smirk.

"Ugh!"


	35. Compromise?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating more guys i've been a busy bee ! but i'm back so stick around to see more chapters tonight. **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 35 Compromise?

I walked back over to the corner and Bella sat on one of the couches. A whole hour had passed by and neither of us had said anything. It was getting really irritating not hearing her voice. It used to be like my favorite tune, nothing man composed could compare, but now it feels like I never heard it.

I was shaken awake from my train of thought from Bella's sniffling. I couldn't stand it anymore. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She froze for a second before her hands went on top of mine and she pressed her head to my right cheek.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." She sniffled.

"Bella, its okay, just tell me why you did it?" I asked. I already forgave her.

She pulled away, wiping her eyes a bit. "Did what Edward?"

I took a seat next to her. "For having sex and making out with Mike?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "WHAT!" She shrieked. "I didn't make out with Mike and I definitely didn't have sex with him. I don't go so low."

What? It wasn't true? "So nothing happened?" I asked clarifying. She shook her head violently.

"No, where did you get that from?"

"Well, you didn't show up to class, and then I heard Lauren and Jessica talking about it—"

"And you believed them?!" She shrieked jumping off the coach, glaring at me with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Why doesn't anybody let me finish?" I murmured. "No I didn't, but when I walked out of the classroom, you came out of no where with really messed up hair and Mike leaving." I explained, and her foot stopped tapping. "I know I'm a total retard for jumping to conclusions, and you probably won't forgive me." I said looking away.

The couch suddenly shifted in weight and a really hot hand touched my cheek. "Edward," I looked up to see her with a small smile, and sincere eyes. "What happened was someone shoved me in a closet, by pulling my hood over my head. I banged into a lot of things, and then Mike helped me out, that's why my hair was like that, and then he asked to hang out but I refused and asked him to leave, which he did."

I'm a total buffoon. My mouth dropped as I saw her giggle. I went down on my knees and grabbed her hands.

"Bella I am so sorry for ever doubting you. I should've just asked you, but I let my assumptions—" And jealousy. "Get the better of me. Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes were really wide, but she leaned down and kissed my cheek, leaving a hot mark there. "Of course Edward, just please three things,"

I nodded for her to go on. "One, don't believe everything you hear or what is said." I nodded and she counted another finger. "Two, next time come to me first ok?" Again I nodded. "And three, please don't ever leave again." Her eyes looked like they might spill tears any second now.

I picked her up and cradled her close to my chest hugging her close to me. She cradled her legs to her body.

"Bella, I promise—no I swear—I will never ever leave you again." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded, before I heard the door click open. There stood, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Esme.

"So you two made up?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Bella giggled.

"You're going to be alright right dear?" Esme asked Bella.

"Yep, I promise. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier mom, I didn't mean to." She blushed a light pink tone.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Alice skipped toward us.

"You, go do your homework young lady." Alice scolded Bella, who in turn groaned. "No groaning Bella, that's your responsibility."

I placed her on the floor and I heard her grumble, "Bossy fairy."

Alice turned on her heel. "Excuse me? I am no fairy."

"How do you get mad over fairy and not pixie?"

Alice crossed her arms and huffed. "Fairies and pixies are different. Pixies are much cooler. Now go." Bella huffed and walked upstairs, everyone after her. "Edward you stay." Alice called.

"Look Alice, I promise I will never react like this again." I said. She walked up to me and looked me dead in the eye.

"You've got to stop running away from everything that relates to Bella. The first time she was a zombie and this time she would've ki—" She stopped mid- sentence realizing what she was about to say. _"Shit!" _She yelled in her mind.

"Would've what Alice?" I asked. She started humming and her thoughts gave away nothing, just thoughts of clothes and fashion shows. "Alice," I growled.

She kept on humming and was about to turn and leave before I ran in front of the door blocking her path. "Alice, tell me what was going to happen with Bella?"

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay Edward. She was going to commit suicide,"

My knees went weak and I thought I might collapse any second now. Bella would've killed herself. Alice's look got worried so she walked over to me and shook me a bit.

"Alice show me the vision," I ordered barely audibly that I'm surprised she even heard me. She nodded and closed her eyes replaying the scenes.

_Alice's vision:_

_Bella ran up the stairs. It looked like no one was home. She ran to Alice's room and grabbed a pair of scissors—that Alice and Rose used when they designed.—and ran back to her room. She looked out the window before placing the scissors to her wrist._

I knew what she was going to do.

"_Edward, I regret not telling you something, but seeing as you left again I don't think you care. Well anyways, goodbye…" The scissor slid across her wrists leaving a trail of blood where it went. Wails and yells were heard through out the house. It was Bella in pain, and her blood was leaving her body fast._

_End of Alice's vision_

I gasped coming back to reality, but I was pulled into yet another vision.

_Alice's vision:_

_It was a beautiful sight, waves crashing, seagulls flying, and the sun high in the sky in one of those rarely sunny days. _

_Feet were walking and a girl was walking towards the edge of the cliff. The girl was Bella. Her hair was waving in the air, but it was dirty, messy and full of knots. And her eyes—which were bruised-like—were expelling tears. _

"_They saved me the first time," she said taking off her jacket. "But they're not here now." _

I noticed she was talking about our family.

"_I can't live anymore, and hey," she said with a grim smile. "Your wish came true after all; I will never become a vampire, but I will also cease to exist." She then jumped off the cliff and into the water. She never came up, and blood then started spreading throughout the water, making it a red color. _

_End of Alice's vision_

I shook my head trying to get those horrible images out of my head. A white hand touched my shoulder. When I looked up I met Alice's sympathetic eyes.

"I know how hard it must be for you to see that, but that's what would've happened. We couldn't have saved her from herself forever; she was going to kill herself anyways if you weren't here."

A dry sob escaped my body. "I can't believe I would've done that to her!" I grabbed my hair and pulled it. "I wouldn't have outlived her though."

That caught Alice's attention. "What do you mean Edward?"

"Maybe the Volturi could've done me a small favor…" I whispered, but soon my face was jerked to the side and my face stung a bit.

Alice was standing there with her fist in the air, and eyes narrowed. How many times had she hit me these past years?

"You fucking idiot!" She whispered yelled. I was actually scared that I heard Alice curse at me, she didn't look like the type of girl that let a swear escape her mouth. "Don't ever think that okay?"

"But Alice there would be no point of me living if she's not here."

"Bella wouldn't want you to kill yourself Edward so stop."

"But she needs to live even if I'm not with her." I explained.

"Hey, here's a solution," she said with fake enthusiasm clapping her hands. "Don't go!"

I let out an airy chuckle. "I never will again, I swear." She smiled.

"Okay now let's go." She said running up the stairs.

When we got upstairs everyone—besides Bella—was there. "How does Jasper put up with you?" I said chuckling.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Right baby," Alice said, turning to Jasper with a sweet smile. I could see all the love between them, because he melted.

"Yes, honey." Emmett laughed.  
"Whipped man," Rose came out of the kitchen with a sleeping Bella in her arms.

"You shouldn't be talking bro," Jasper said, "and I would keep quiet, the emotions Rosalie is expelling aren't the nicest to say."

"You are so lucky Bella is in my arms now." She growled lowly.  
"That can be arranged," I said extending my arms to take Bella. She looked over at me with doubt.

"_Edward I'm still pretty pissed at you."_ She thought and I nodded. But then she smiled. _"But I know I won't be able to keep you two away with the love you guys hold. Just remember if for any other reason you leave Bella, I swear to God you are going to get a worst punishment then what Emmett is about to get. Got it?" _I nodded once again taking a visible gulp. She was satisfied with my reaction because she laughed once. _"Good, now here, take good care of her."_ I took Bella from Rosalie's arms and cradled her to my chest. Like an instinct, she automatically snuggled into me.

I saw Rose turn to Emmett with an evil smile. "Oh Emmett," She sang in a scary voice. I actually felt a little sorry for Emmett. He gulped and I swear I saw him turn green with fear.

"Rose, what are you going to do?" He said backing away slowly. Rosalie laughed crouching into a hunting position. She looked like the vampire and he was the prey—the human.

"Rose, don't break anything," Esme warned sternly. Rosalie just nodded not even looking at Esme. Carlisle got up from his seat chuckling; wrapping his arms around Esme's waist.

"Esme, I'm scared right now," Emmett said I'm sure if he were human he would be sweating.

Esme giggled, "Well you should be, _baby_" Rose emphasized the 'baby' part to really scare him. It worked. He started running like a mad man out the door. Rose looked at her watch.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Giving him a head start," she answered with a shrug. "3, 2, 1." She then took off after Emmett leaving us laughing. I felt something stir so I stopped laughing to find Bella looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Alice got up and walked towards us.

"You just missed Rosalie going to kill Emmett." Bella groaned.

"Aw man, again?" We all laughed. "I'm actually tired."

"Let's go Bells." I said carrying her upstairs.

"Edward you know I have two legs right?" She asked sarcastically as I placed her gently on her bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Really? I didn't notice. I thought you had three," I teased and she smacked my shoulder, while I laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." I just chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"I know I'm just hysterical aren't I?" She just rolled her eyes, turning on her lamp and pointing to the little table by the window.

"Can you pass me my Vogue magazine, Edward?" I got up and handed it to her in a flash. She opened up the first page before she squealed. "Oh my God, I have to get this outfit!" She gushed turning the picture to show me.

It was a tight off the shoulders red shirt, tight blue jeans and black heeled boots. I sighed, "Bella you have millions of pieces of clothing." She slammed the magazine against her legs and glared at me. Before I could say anything, her door flew open and there stood Alice glaring at me as well.

"What's your point?"

"Are you trying to say something?" Alice tested tapping her foot.

"Well, why do you need a new outfit?" I asked.

"Edward, don't ask that again." Alice said shaking her head.

"Okay?" I nodded. "Alright here's another dumb question, why do you read that magazine?"

Bella gasped and Alice looked like she would faint any second now.

"Edward, this is the most fashionable magazine! It has everything!" Bella said exasperated.

I put up my hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I wouldn't know I'm not a girl."

Alice walked over to me and pulled on my ear dragging me out. "We know; we would be ashamed to call you our sister." I glared at nothing, while Bella laughed at me.  
"'Night Edward!" She yelled from her room.

Bella's POV

"…And so class that's how the chromosomes multiply to form a new daughter cell," I caught Mr. Banner say. The bell rang and I yawned waking up from my sleep. I heard Edward chuckle next to me as he picked up my books. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike glare at Edward, and Lauren and Jessica glare at me.

"Somebody was tired huh?" Edward teased.  
"Mhm," I yawned again. "You have no idea. I stayed up on the phone with Angela, and before we knew it, it was 3 am!" He just laughed and walked me to Spanish.

"See you later Bella," he said, hugging me before running—at human speed—to his next class. I wonder how hard it must be to control the speed you run at when you're a vampire.

When I walked into Spanish I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," I said looking up. It was a good looking guy. He had fair skin, blond hair that was pulled back in a small pony tail, a weird blue eye color, and a cute smile. He looked pretty shy.

"It's okay," he said. "My name's James Tracker."

"Hi James, my name is Isabella Hale, but I like Bella a lot better." I said; he nodded.

"Nice meeting you m'lady. Well I'll see you soon I guess, goodbye." He said exiting the classroom.

I saw Alice waving to me and I walked over and sat down next to her. "So who was that?" She asked with the palm of her hand under her chin, her arm on the table.

"Alice, you're very nosy you know that?" She faked pouted then giggled.

"I know, now spill." I told her who that was so she'd stop harassing me.  
"Oh yeah, I think there's another transferred student here. Not sure what her name is though." I shrugged.

"Oh well."

The lesson then started. "Buenos dias clase. Hoy día vamos a aprender a escribir cartas en español." The teacher said. I groaned putting my head down, I already knew Spanish and French, because we moved around a lot so I had to pick up the languages.

The bell rang and I walked out with Alice to gym. "Alice I feel like somebody is watching me." It was a weird feeling I've been feeling all day. Like somebody's eyes have been watching me and roaming my body, it was very disturbing.

After school I walked to Edward's Volvo, looking back a couple of times. When I reached the car Edward walked towards me and hugged me. "What's wrong Bella?"

I pulled away and took one last glance. "I don't know, but I feel like I'm being watched." He looked up and took a sniff at the air, before looking back down at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't hear any weird thoughts or smell anything different Bells,"

"Maybe I'm just tired." I shrugged it off and he nodded. "C'mon."


	36. Feeling Stalked

Ch 36 Feeling stalked.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned reaching out to shut it off when I it beeped again—I grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"Wake up, dear," I heard Esme say from the doorway. I groaned sitting up in my bed, trying to comb my hair which probably looked like a haystack.

When I looked out the window I saw it was sunny. That meant my family wasn't going to school today, but I was, how unfair. Alice walked in my room followed by Edward and Emmett.

"Morning Belly!" Emmett boomed.

"Morning Em,"

"Morning Tink," Alice said, kissing my cheek.

"Morning Ali," I answered.

"Morning Bella," I heard Edward say and I felt the sudden urge to smile. Emmett walked out of the room his hand covering his mouth.

"Morning Edward," I greeted him before turning back to Alice. "Alice, do I have to go to school?" I whined.

"Yep," She said popping the 'p'

"But why? You guys aren't."

She and Edward laughed. "Bella it's sunny out we can't go, but don't worry by the time school ends the sun will hide and Edward will go pick you up."

Alice's gaze got all hazy—great another vision! I feel really left out.

"Hey don't feel left out." Edward said with a chuckle. Oh crap did I say that out loud?

"Why yes you did baby, and watch that mouth of yours." I heard Rose scold me.  
"Sorry mom."

Alice then came back to reality with a little jump. "What'd you see Alice?" I asked. "We can't all just see what you saw." I said looking at Edward.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Well, the Denali's are coming to visit in a couple of days and my visions disappeared after that, signaling the dogs must be visiting after that." She said wrinkling her little nose in disgust. I didn't feel that huge disturbance towards Tanya anymore. After her last visit, we got on good tracks, I'm just a little mad that she likes Edward. She was so beautiful that maybe one day he'll fall for her…

"Now get ready!" She ordered. I nodded running to my closet to pick out my clothes. I decided to go really casual today.

I picked out a white tight tank top, with a gray exercise sweatshirt that was cut to look like the 80s shirts; a pair of blue faded jeans with white ballerina flats and a black fingerless glove. I made my hair look a bit messy and placed a white clip bow. I grabbed some mascara and put it on with a little bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. I walked downstairs and grabbed my bag.

Edward and Rosalie came from the garage. Rose's overalls were dirty with oil.

"Were you guys updating your cars again?" I asked and they laughed.

"Yeah." Edward said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I shook my head, these two and their cars.

Rose walked over to me and spun me. "Well don't you look sexy?" I giggled.

"Thanks, but I got to go, so see you guys later." I waved grabbing my Ferrari keys and driving to school.

When I walked out of the car I don't know what was being ogled at more, the car or me.  
As soon as I walked into the school I had the feeling of being watched again.

"Bella!" I turned to see Angela running towards me.

"Hey Ang," I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how you been? Where's your family, I don't see them." She asked searching for them.

"I've been fine, just a bit tired, and Alice got the flu and passed it to Jasper, who passed it to Rose. Emmett's taking care of Rose and Edward had to help Esme take care of them all, because Carlisle's working."

"Wow, I hope everyone feels better. Tell them I said hi and to feel better." She smiled.

"Sure Ang, I will." Just then Ben Cheney walked by us.

"Hey Bella, Hey Angela," he said waving.

"Hey Ben," I waved back catching Angela blushing. Aw she likes him! "Ang?" She turned to me, her face bright red.

"Yeah?"

"You like Ben don't you?"

"N-no Bella, why would you say that?" She stuttered.

"For three reasons actually. One," I raised one finger. "I'm not stupid." She rolled her eyes. "Two, you blushed when you saw him." She blushed harder. "And three, you just stuttered."

"Okay Bella, I like him, but he doesn't like me."

"Angela, you don't know that. Have you talked to him?"

"No,"

"There you go, talk to him." I used my hands to explain.

"Bella I'm like a foot taller than him!" She exaggerated.

"Angela, you exaggerate way too much. You're only an inch or two taller. Now please try?" She took a deep breath.

"Fine."

I beamed, "Good now go on." She gave me a hug and ran to Ben.

During lunch Angela came up to me with a huge smile. "Bella, Ben asked me out!" I gasped and hugged her.

"Congrats! See I told ya so." She giggled.

"You think you could come help me pick an outfit out in Port Angeles tonight?" She asked.

"Sure,"

"Thanks, so we could go right after school." I nodded and called Edward when lunch was over.

"_Hello?" _His musical voice answered on the other side.

I cleared my throat. "Hey Edward,"

"_Bella, what's wrong?" _He sounded a bit worried.

"No, nothing, I just wanted to say you don't have to pick me up today, because I'm going to Port Angeles with Angela to find her an outfit for her date with Ben." Just as I said he didn't have to pick me up I felt mad and sad I wouldn't be able to see him until later on in the evening.

"_Oh, okay Bella. I'll see you later." _His voice held…disappointment? I wish.

"Yup, bye Edward."

"_Bye Bells."_

"Come on Bella!" Angela said as she walked into the store.

"I'm going," I said looking at the shoes. She had in her hands a yellow dress with white flats. It took me a lot not to criticize that; it would definitely not be something my friend would be caught wearing. "Here Ang, let's look over here," I said pulling her away from that horrendous sight. I walked to the rack and decided that pink was her color considering her skin tone and glasses frame color. Pink would make her tan skin stand out beautifully. "Where is he taking you?"

"Um, dinner." I found the perfect little dress. It was up to the knee, strapless and had a white sash around the waist. I grabbed a pair of cute ballerina flats, because she would make Ben look real tiny if she wore heels and a white little cardigan.

She was sitting down in the fitting room. "Here," I said giving her the clothes. When she come out she looked beautiful! The dress hugged her body in the right ways and complimented her skin complexion.

"Bella, I don't know, I don't look good. How do you manage to wear whatever you want and still look gorgeous? I mean I could never pull off what you're wearing now!" She gestured to my rocker 80s shirt.

"Angela, I am not gorgeous nor pretty believe me," She was about to protest, but I put up a hand to stop her, and kept going. "You look gorgeous in that! You'll knock Ben right out." She giggled like a little girl.

After she paid we parted ways. I walked into a book store to see if they had any good books but walked out really disappointed. They had better books in France and they were in French.

"Damn I parked my car far away," I muttered to myself. Suddenly I was surrounded by guys smiling and chuckling.

"Hey sugar, come here!" One guy said taking a sip from his beer. I stayed silent and kept walking.

"Don't be like that," Another one said, grabbing my arm. I bit him and he yelled throwing me on the ground.

I screamed again but nothing happened. "Shut the f-fuck u-up." Another guy slurred as he crouched down to me. No, no. They're going to rape me.


	37. Don't Be Late

Ch 37 Don't Be Late

"Look at this honey, she looks good!" Some guy exclaimed running a finger by my shoulder. I whimpered. Then they pulled my shirt down and I screamed.

That's when I saw flashing lights, and heard a door slam. My vision was a bit hazy, but when I looked up I saw my savior…

There was Edward with a murderous look on his face. "Bella!" he shouted.

"Get away she's ours." One of the men said.

"E…Edward." I breathed. Suddenly I was flying, the air whooshed past me, and my whole torso felt cold. I noticed my shirts were torn open and my bra was showing, plus my pants were unbuttoned.

I was in the Volvo, finally safe, but then I looked back at what just happened to me. I am dirty! My hands went to my arms and I rubbed as hard as I could, trying to "clean" myself of what I just experienced.

Edward's POV

I dropped Bella in the car and stalked the assholes who almost raped her. "Man how fucking dare you steal our chick? Get one of your own to enjoy time with." One ass said.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy something alright." My voice sounded venomous. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow, but I'll give you a five second head start."

They all laughed but their thoughts betrayed them.

"_Crap he looks mad." _One drunken guy thought. He was sweating.

"_I knew we shouldn't have done this. I'm going to die because of this." _This guy was walking backwards as slow as he could thinking I wouldn't notice.

Then I heard the leader._ "He's scaring me. But he won't kill me or will he? He looks like a…vampire…"_

"1, 2, 3" They all ran and in about one second I made them all fall to the ground. I grabbed one guy by the hair and threw him against the wall. His neck cracked and he died instantly. "Crap, too fast."

I grabbed the other guy and slammed him into the ground stomping on him a couple of times. Then when it was time for the leader he looked at me, pleadingly. "Please, don't kill me, please I'm sorry."

I chuckled darkly. "You think I care? You didn't care about that girl you were about to rape did you?" He shook his head and I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I'll make it nice and slow."

He gulped making me cackle. I grabbed his hand and broke every finger, including his hand and arm. He screamed, begging me to stop but I ignored him grabbing his other hand, repeating the process. Then I stomped on his leg shattering every bone in it.

"_Please God…I'm…Sorry…make it…stop."_ He thought. I then took him by the neck and slammed his head against the ground killing him, fulfilling his desire. I cleaned my shirt taking a deep breath not to taste the blood I had spilt over the ground and walked over to my car.

What I saw broke my dead heart. Bella was rocking back and forth rubbing her arms, making them red and crying. She kept on muttering, "Dirty, so dirty…I have to get clean…" I brushed a few strands of hair from her face, but she didn't even notice me, so I drove home.

When I arrived I cradled her to my chest. "…dirty…so dirty…get the dirt off…" I walked into the house and heard murmuring and sobs.

Suddenly the empty room got crowded. "Bella!" Rose ran to us. Bella realized seemed to become conscious of her surroundings and looked up at me. Her eyes widened and she screeched at the top of her arms falling onto the floor.

"Get away! Don't hurt me! Don't touch me!" I stayed shocked before I reached out to grab her. She shrank back. "Don't touch me!" My hand froze in midair and I turned to see everyone in shock. Rose fell to the floor dry sobbing.

"No, not her! Not my daughter!" She wailed into her hands.

"Rose, he didn't get up to that part." I said. She looked up at me thanking me.

"Thank you…Edward…" Her sobs picked up and she crawled over to Bella cradling her. It was amazing how Bella didn't shrink away in her arms.

"Why doesn't she move away from you Rosie?" Emmett asked when he reached out for her and she cringed.

"It's because it's the _male—_" She spit the word male, "species that hurt her. Even though nothing happened she will be scared for now." She hugged her and Bella continued to rub her arms before she then started hitting them.

"Stop, Bella stop!" Rose said pinning her arms down. Bella thrashed fighting back against Rose.

"Dirty…so dirty…" She muttered.

"Jasper, calm her down please." Alice pleaded. "And Emmett call Carlisle and Esme, they have to come back now!" Emmett nodded and dialed Carlisle's number.

"_I can't calm her; her emotions are too strong…"_ Jasper thought desperately.

Bella kept on hitting her arms and Rose couldn't stop her without hurting her. "Jasper, calm her down!" Rose cried.

Jasper's head went in his hands and he pulled his hair. "I can't!" He yelled exasperated.

Alice ran over to him, worried. "Jazz baby, its okay,"

"Rose, she's too hay wired right now, we have to calm her." I said. Rosalie nodded, but didn't move trying not to scare Bella.

I saw Emmett shut the phone and start pacing with an angry expression on his face.

"Emmett what did they say?"

His head snapped up, "They'll be here soon." I nodded. "Edward, who the fuck did this to her?"

I stayed silent when there was a crash. When I looked up I saw the TV gone and a huge hole in the wall. "Edward, tell me now!" He growled.

"I don't know there names, but they're taken care of." Alice's head snapped up.  
"Edward you didn't,"

"Yes Alice, I did."

The front door was flung open and a blur of white ran past me. Suddenly Esme was with Bella and Rose now.

"Bella, dear, look at me" Esme asked, but it was useless, Bella's eyes looked far away from here, empty. Esme looked up at me with a grave expression. "Edward, tell me nothing happened please."

I crouched down and hugged her. After all she is like my mother, who raised me in my "new" life. "Mom, its okay, I was able to pull those _beasts_—" A growl escaped my lips, "away from her. They didn't get that far."

Esme turned around and hugged me hard. "Thank you Edward, thank you so much." I kissed her hair in return.

"Edward what happened?" A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up and saw Carlisle. He took one glance at the scene in front of him, before he looked alarmed.

"Carlisle," Esme called. I let her go and took a step back. Carlisle was next to her taking my place in an instant.

"My dear, what's—" He took one look at Bella and his face became one of terror. He reached out to grab Bella, but she shrank back and whimpered. "Bella?"

"…got to get clean…so dirty…"

"Edward what happened to her?!" Carlisle screamed. I explained to him what happened and he was fuming. I've never seen Carlisle lose control, but it was different now. He punched the couch, making a huge hole in it. I couldn't blame him, we were all his 'children' but we could take care of ourselves—he's raised Bella since she was a child. That was his little girl.

"Carlisle, please help Bella!" Rosalie begged.

"Okay, Rose take her up to my office, I would but she won't let us touch her." Rosalie took her up to the office and Carlisle ran right after with Alice and I hot on his trail.

Bella was on the table still rocking, when Carlisle looked at us. "I won't touch her, so this might take a while." We all nodded as he got to work carefully without touching her.

Bella stayed rocking back and forth, but when she saw Carlisle touch her shirt, she shrieked loudly.

Rosalie ran over to her and Alice went for Carlisle's medicine bag. "Rosalie, please control Bella!" Carlisle ordered. Rosalie cradled her to her chest and pinned her arms trying to soothe her. Bella didn't relax, so I decided to step in.

"Rose, let me try," I suggested, she nodded and I cradled Bella to my chest. At first she got more scared and tried to push me away, but I held her tightly and started to hum her her lullaby I use when I put her to bed.

She stopped fighting back and relaxed in my arms. Her arms went limp and her heart rate slowed down. Alice came in and gave something to Carlisle.

"Edward, you have to keep her calm." Carlisle warned. I looked up and saw he was holding a syringe in his right hand. _"This will put her to sleep and allow me to work on her." _He thought. I nodded and he grabbed her arm sticking the needle in it. He pushed the liquid inside, and not even a whimper escaped Bella's lips, she must really be in shock. "There, now may I please have some privacy?" He asked.

"I won't leave Bella's side," Rosalie said grabbing Bella's hand. Carlisle touched Rosalie's shoulder before speaking again.  
"Rose, please I need to concentrate on Bella."  
"I will not leave her alone after what she went through! Nobody was there for me until you found me Carlisle, I will not leave her!" She retorted brushing Bella's hair.

"Rose, she will not be alone, I will be with her and you'll be downstairs if she needs you." He reasoned.

"Rosalie, let's go." I said pulling her out of the room. She obliged and stomped downstairs towards Emmett.

I too walked out the room following Alice. "Alice, will she be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, she will not be at the moment but she will soon," she replied. I nodded my head and sank down to the floor outside the room Carlisle and Bella were in.

Carlisle came outside an hour later with a paper. I shot up, "Carlisle how is she?" I asked.

He patted my back. "She will be fine Edward; she's handling the shock well now, especially for any girl."  
"But Carlisle, she was hurting herself. That didn't seem normal."

"Edward, most girls go through a huge stage of shock, but Bella is getting over hers rather quickly compared to any normal girl. Some girls who are in shock stay that way for a couple of days to weeks, but Bella is getting back to normal, and should be normal in a couple of hours."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome son, now we should wait downstairs until she wakes up." We both ran downstairs and waited around until Bella would decide to wake.


	38. I'm Okay Now

Ch 38 I'm Okay Now

Bella's POV

I was almost raped…The simple thought of it made me shudder, but thank god nothing happened. My family is probably really worried, especially Edward.

Slowly I willed my eyelids to open but they instantly closed at the brightness of the lights. It took a couple of minutes before my eyes adjusted to the light intensity. I sat up on what seemed like a silver table and looked to see where I was. I was in my dad's office. His medicine bag was at the far corner of the room and his medicine diplomas were all on the wall. I placed my feet on the ground and walked out of the room to the top of the stairs. Alice and Rose were huddled together with worried expressions, Jasper looked like he would cry any second now, Emmett looked mad and was pacing back and forth, Esme was dry sobbing on Carlisle's lap, and Edward was at the bottom of the steps with his head in his hands.

I saw Edward freeze; I'm guessing he could sense me. "I'm sorry I worried you guys," I whispered knowing they could hear me. Edward's head snapped up and he was gone.

"Bella," his silky voice was by ear and I shuddered. His arms were around my waist and he hugged me hard, but not too hard as to squish me. "You worried us so much, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and hugged his arms hard.

When he let go everyone was around me. "Bella, baby, are you alright?" Rosalie asked. I grabbed her face in my hands and nodded with a small smile. She smiled through a hazy gaze and she kissed my cheek.

"Belly!" A voice boomed; soon I was spinning in the air. When I was set back down, I saw Emmett's happy face as he hugged me in his bear hug.

"Em…can't…breathe…" I gasped. He chuckled and let me go, ruffling my hair. I pouted and walked over to Alice.

She was beaming. "Tinkerbell, you don't know how worried you had me." I hugged her.

"I'm sorry." When I let go I saw Jasper in the corner of the room. His eyes were pitch black, but he had a smile on his face. I knew I couldn't go by him now, because he was thirsty and I smelled good.

"Jazz, thank you for caring," He looked like he wanted to run over to me and hug me, but he kept his distance.

"Bells, I love you, you scared me shitless little girl." He chuckled, and I stomped my foot.

"At least I'm not over 200 years old," He grimaced and I grinned. Soon familiar caramel hair was on my shoulder. I turned and saw Esme smiling at me brightly. I hugged her so hard and sobbed a little in her arms; she combed my hair with her slender, pale fingers and kissed my temples. Soon it wasn't just me and Esme, but Carlisle as well. He had encircled us both in his arms, kissing both our heads.

"Isabella, you had me so worried, you wouldn't even let me touch you." He teased scolded. I giggled and hugged them both.  
"I'm sorry daddy." After a couple of more minutes I sat down on the couch and everyone sat around me—except for Jasper who sat in the far back.

"Bella, could you tell us what happened?" Edward asked coming to sit next to me. My heart picked up a little and Emmett chuckled a bit. Hm?

"Well I know Edward was going to pick me up after school, but Angela got asked out by Ben and asked me to help her pick out an outfit for tonight so I agreed and called Edward, to tell him he didn't have to pick me up.

"We got the outfit and went our separate ways. I went to the Port Angeles bookstore to check out any book, but there book selection was terrible, they had better books in France!" Everyone chuckled. "Anyways, when I walked out to find my car—My car!" I screeched, cutting myself off midsentence.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll go pick it up later." Alice promised. I nodded and relaxed.

Emmett laughed, "She worries about the car more,"

"That's my car Emmett, would you like it if that happened to your jeep?" He shut up after that and I smirked. "Well, I couldn't find my car and soon I was surrounded by men…" I started going back and thinking of how it all went.

"_Hey sugar, come here!" One guy said taking a sip from his beer. I stayed silent and kept walking._

"_Don't be like that," Another one said grabbing my arm. I bit him and he yelled throwing me on the ground. _

_I yelled, but nothing happened. "Shut the f-fuck u-up." Another guy slurred as he crouched down to me. _

_I couldn't find the voice to yell anymore, my throat was dry and it ached. One guy grabbed my arms shaking me and I let a tear slide down my cheek. He pulled my hair so he could rip my shirt open. I heard my sweater being torn open and their laughter echoing in the cold night air. Then I heard another rip and I felt a cold breeze pass through my chest. _

_Another man crouched down and let his finger go down my stomach stopping by my pants. I whimpered, but my mouth wouldn't move. He took it the wrong way._

"_Ha ha she wants us," he said disgustingly._

_When he opened my pants button I gathered up all my strength for my last scream. Maybe someone would hear me. The first guy then said,_

"_Look at this honey, she looks good!" running a finger by my shoulder. I whimpered. Then they pulled my shirt down. It's now or never, I thought. Then that scream I had been saving made its way through my chest and I screamed loudly._

When I came back to reality everyone wore different expressions. Rose was sobbing, Alice looked like she wanted to cry and Esme's face was hidden in Carlisle's chest.

Emmett looked murderous, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, and Jasper's black eyes became even blacker if that were even possible. He also looked ready to kill. When I turned to look at Edward's face, his eyes were closed, his face was turned to the side, his jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists.

I placed my hand on his cheek, and felt an electric shock. I jumped a little and so did he but I left my hand there. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me with grave eyes. I knew what he did. "You, k-killed them didn't you?"

He nodded looking away once again. I knew he felt somewhat ashamed of what he did but on the other hand he didn't care because of the circumstance. I sighed turning his face back to look at me. "I'm not mad at you, thank you so much; if it wasn't for you I don't think I would be here right now." I said with a small smile. He returned my smile with another small one. But that reminded me, how did he know? "Um, Edward, how did you know what was going to happen to me?"

Alice answered this time. "I saw it in a vision Bella. I saw what would've happened to you, so I told Edward and he took off."

"And I tracked your smell and read those despising beasts they call men, thoughts." Edward finished.

"Thank you so much," I whispered looking down. I leaned back to rest my head on the couch, but hit my arm against Edward's. "Ow!" I groaned, grabbing my arm.

When I looked down, I saw I had bruises forming. My eyes widened. "W-what happened to me?" I asked.

Edward pulled my arm out of my grasp and hugged me. "Bella, you were in shock, so you started harming yourself." I had hurt myself? Some tears escaped my eyes, before he wiped them.

"Don't cry." He whispered kissing my temple.

"Everything bad happens to me," I mumbled pressing my face into his chest, letting the tears soak his shirt.

"Bella, it could've happened to anyone," I heard a sob, but it wasn't from me this time. I looked up to see Emmett comforting my mom Rose. She was sobbing, her gold hair in front of her hiding her face.

"That's right Edward, it could've happened to anyone." She said. Edward's face was contrite, but he stayed quiet. What was that all about?

"But it didn't it almost happened to me!" Rose's head snapped up and Edward nodded. He got up and started to speak.  
"Come on, everyone please exit the room. Jazz you should go hunting." Everyone got up and left. Esme blew me a kiss before closing the door behind her. It was just me and Rosalie in the living room. She was looking out the far wall—that was made entirely of glass—to the moon.


	39. Rosalie's Story

**A/N: I know this is not something so new, but it's still a chapter I liked. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

Ch 39 Rosalie's Story

"Bella, would you like to know my story, I mean how I became this?" She gestured to her perfect immortal body. I nodded. "Well you see it was back in 1933, I was eighteen and beautiful. I was in a family of five including myself. My father worked in a bank for a royal family, the Kings—ironic isn't it" She chuckled. "My mother stayed at home to take care of my brothers and me, but I was always her favorite. For you see she took great pride in my beauty, it was like a gift to them. My family was in middle class, we were lucky at the time, because it was around the Great Depression. My father always led me to believe that money came to those who could make it and deserved it. He told me that I could get anywhere in life and should settle for nothing less.

"My mother raised me to take my beauty for granted as well. She told me that my mission in life was to marry someone rich." She laughed at that. "I agreed with her—I envisioned my life in a beautiful mansion with a huge lawn, clothes made just for me, much jewelry and many luxuries." Talk about shallow.

"One day, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father his lunch and told me I had to go give it to him. I agreed to do it, but I remember being a bit confused when she made me wear my white organza and rolled my hair up for a simple outing. When I asked her why I was getting ready just to give this to my father, she said for no reason but there's nothing wrong with looking presentable.

"When I got to the bank I felt someone's eyes on me, but thought nothing of it, because men always watched me, since the age of twelve. It was nothing to me, but this time I turned just to glance who the man was, and it was no other than Royce King's son, Royce King the second." She turned back towards the window. "I cannot deny he was attractive. He had lighter blonde hair than I and pale blue eyes. He was staring at me intently and everyday after that I received a bouquet of red roses. We went out for awhile; he gave me violets saying they resembled my eyes." _Her eyes must've been self-captivating on their own,_ I thought. "We went to society parties and Royce always showed me off on his arm in public, which I loved. There was one event where I first saw Carlisle, Esme and Edward—Edward pretending to be Esme's brother at the time. I was never a big fan of Dr. Cullen. I was so jealous of them being more beautiful then me, even the men, like I said, shallow. But they hardly ever went out. We also ended up on the front cover on the paper, and mingled with high society people. When you're a King, carpets are rolled out for you.

"Before two months of dating he proposed to me and I said yes. My dream of being rich was finally going to come true. My mother was ecstatic and my father was proud of me." She looked away. "I had one friend, her name was Vera." She looked back at me with sad eyes. "She married young—seventeen—to a man my mother or father would of never approved of, a carpenter. I knew that they were truly in love by the way they kissed. I was jealous of her, because Royce never kissed me like that, especially in public. He said he had to watch what he did in public since he was taking over the bank soon.

"I was at her house one night with her little son Henry." She had a smile playing on her lips. "He was so cute, curly brown hair and dimples, kind of like a smaller version of Emmett. I was so envious that she had a child and I didn't. You see I was ready to be a mother, it was my dream. I know I was 18 but I knew I was ready for a little baby of my own to hold and take care of. I couldn't help but think of the beautiful babies me and Royce would make, and how they would play in the front lawn of the Kings.

"Well, that night I was kind of bragging about my wedding to Vera to make her sort of envious but she was a great friend and never cared. When it was time for me to leave I gave Vera a kiss goodbye and walked out the door. I remember thinking how the weather had to clear up in time for the wedding, because I didn't want to move it inside. I remember every detail of that night—I held onto it for so long in the…beginning, it's the clearest thing I remember as a human." It went silent before she continued telling the story.

"It was cold out and I should've called my father to pick me up but I thought what for if it was a short walk. What a big mistake." I gulped fearing the story was going to take a downturn.

"I was walking in the cold when I heard Royce. He said,

_"Rose!"_ I turned to see what he was doing here. He came out with a bunch of his friends. He was drunk, which was unlike him, because he hardly drank alcohol, just a bit of champagne for celebrations. I guess he liked something stronger.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and bragged. _"This is my Rose, much better than your Georgian peaches, isn't she John?"_ He said to another one of his drunken friends.

He smiled evilly. "I don't know she's all covered up."

"_Rose, show them what you got."_ Royce slurred pulling on the jacket he had given me, causing the bronze buttons to break and fall all over the street." Rose said looking at me. "He ripped my hat off my hair causing some hair to rip off too. I screamed and I guess they enjoyed my pain because they kept going." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. I knew what had happened to her. They raped her.

"I won't let you listen to the rest baby. Just know, Carlisle saved me, I thought I was dying when the pain was lessening and I was grateful, but then there was a bigger pain, like fire. I screamed and asked Carlisle to make it stop. He stood by me, telling me it was all right, and that he was so sorry. When I woke up he explained to me what I was, but I didn't believe him, until I saw myself in the mirror." She laughed humorlessly.

"I was the most beautiful thing in the world, except for the red eyes. I was shallow even then. Carlisle explained to me once more what I was and this time I believed him because of the thirst I felt in my throat. After wards I wanted payback so I killed the men that hurt me, but for Royce—" She chuckled darkly. "I went the whole way. I stole a wedding dress, and killed his guards because he knew I was coming after him and was hiding in a safe room. I killed 5—no wait 7 people that night, oops. I made his death slow and precise so I didn't spill any blood, I didn't want his blood in me. His face was priceless when he saw me, and his screams were heard satisfying my revenge.

"Then when I thought this life couldn't get any worst, I found Emmett." She smiled slightly. "I was on a hunting trip with Carlisle, Esme and Edward, when I found him. He was about to get mauled by a bear so I grabbed him and ran back to Carlisle asking him to change him. I know I was selfish, but he reminded me so much of Vera's child Henry, and I felt I had a connection with him, I couldn't let him die. When Emmett woke up he didn't seem to care what he was and we've been together ever since, but if I could've done anything, it would be to be human again." I looked down at my lap absorbing all that Rosalie told me.

"I would've traded anything to be human again, even Emmett who's my soul mate."

"But you're the most beautiful thing on this planet." She surely wouldn't give that gift up just to be human again.

"My beauty cursed me and caused that to happen to me as did my shallowness." She admitted lowly before beaming. "Of course I would've traded my family, my beauty, even Emmett if I knew I could be human again then, but then I would've never had the chance to raise you—" She touched my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "You make my life worth living Bella you're my everything, the child I've always wanted. I wouldn't trade you or this life for anything in the world. I love you so much my little girl, without you my life would have no meaning what so ever." Tears overflowed my eyes, spilling onto my cheeks. I threw myself on her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too mommy, so much," I mumbled into her golden hair. She kissed my cheeks before cupping them with her hands.

"You see, you were lucky enough not to let something happen to you. But I want you to put this behind you now, and be more careful from now on." I nodded and hugged her again.

We stayed hugging for a while until the front door opened. "Belly, Rosie? Are you done yet?" I knew who it was, it was Emmett. I looked up to see him half hiding behind the door.

I laughed, "Mommy, how hard did you hurt Emmett?" She smirked before waving him in.

"When you have men like Emmett, you've got to knock sense into them." Emmett walked in, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist and set his chin on her shoulder.

Soon Edward, Esme and Carlisle were back. "Hey, where's Alice and Jasper?"

Edward sat down next to me, "Jasper stayed hunting for a while longer, and Alice went to pick up your car."

"Oh okay, well I'm bored," I said placing my arms delicately behind my head. Emmett was next to me shaking his head.

"Finally, someone who understands me!" he boomed and I laughed while nodding my head.

Alice skipped in the room with Jasper right behind her. She came to a halt waving car keys in front of me. I squealed, "Thank you!" She giggled nodding.

Suddenly Edward's head snapped up as he tilted his head to the side and Alice sniffed the air. "We have visitors" she sang in a mocking voice.


	40. Look Who's Back

Ch 40 Look Who's Back

Bella's POV

The front door was flung open and in walked the Denali clan. Tanya in the front with a huge grin on her pretty face—Tanya was amazingly beautiful, I don't know how Edward hasn't fallen for her, not that I want him to anyways…

Carlisle walked over to her and greeted her with a warm smile. "Tanya," she smiled in return.

"Carlisle, look at you you haven't aged a bit," we all laughed. "Edward, I haven't seen you in a long time," She embraced him in a friendly manner, but I couldn't help my jealousy level. When he kindly stepped out of her embrace, she looked over to me a smile forming on her lips. "Bella, you look even more beautiful then when we last saw you," I beamed and nodded my head.

"Thanks Tanya, I see you haven't changed a bit, you still look as beautiful as ever." She laughed before continuing to say hi to the rest of the family.

From the corner of my eye I saw my favorite Denali member. Carmen. She had a huge smile, letting her white teeth shine, her eyes sparkled and her arms were opened invitingly towards me. I ran into them immediately.

"Carmen, I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"Me too, niña bonita me too." Carmen always called me some Spanish names, I loved it. When we let go I said hello to the rest of the Denali's before they all sat down.

"So what brings you Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh nothing I wanted to say hi to you guys, it's been very boring." I giggled, until Carmen picked up my arm and Tanya looked taken aback, "Bella what in heavens sakes happened to you?"

I looked over to see a very mad Rosalie. "Nothing, I-I" I couldn't find my voice to tell them, I was a bit ashamed.

"Bellisima, you can tell us anything," Carmen encouraged, removing her grasp from my bruised arm to my shoulder.

"Well, I kind of hurt my self when I went into shock,"

"Why'd you go into shock?"

"I was almost…raped," the last word came out so low, I didn't think they'd be able to hear me. It all went silent for a while until Carmen jumped up.

"What! Who was it?" She looked livid, and quite frankly it scared the crap out of me.

"They're taken care of," Edward said from the corner of the room. When did he move?

Carmen seemed to understand what he meant because she relaxed a bit. What we weren't expecting was what Tanya said. "You have to take care of Bella a bit more, there's some lunatic out there."

"What?" Rose asked. Tanya nodded before continuing.

"Yes, we have heard that there was once a family, who the father was a bit…uh crazy. He was testing on his son some experiments, when it all went wrong. Some chemical created some type of horrible sickness in the boy's head, where he obsessed over things he liked. They took him and the father to an asylum. The father eventually got too crazy and was brought down when he tried to hurt other patients." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "The son was calm, but then one day he managed to escape the house. They don't know where he is, but they're worried because if he obsesses over anything—especially a person—he won't stop 'til he gets it, even if death is the way."

Rose's arms found their way around my shoulders, pulling me towards her. "Tanya, this can't be true."

"Rosalie, it's a hundred percent true, they don't have his name or picture, but the article is all there."

"Like no name or picture is going to help us." Emmett retorted from behind Rose.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful with Bella." Rose replied I nodded feeling a bit scared.

After a while I yawned, stretching my arms. "I'm tired; I think I'm going to bed, goodnight." Everyone yelled goodnight and I went to my room, falling asleep.

_Dream:_

_We were sitting on the beach; it was beautiful, especially with the Greek god that sat next to me. Our hands were linked and my head was on his shoulder. I sighed in contentment until I saw a long pale finger tilt my chin up._

"_Bella I love you so much," His golden eyes burned with the intensity he held and I melted in his arms. I touched his cheek, before stroking it._

"_I love you too Edward," He smiled his crooked smile, and just when we were leaning in for a kiss, a furious wind came; Edward was gone._

_I stood up looking for him frantically. The scene in front of me was no longer peaceful, but scary. The ocean had gone from the crystal blue color, to dark black with a huge wave forming. The skies darkened with clouds spilling wind and thunder. The surroundings were now harsh mountains._

"_Edward!" I yelled. I ran by the water and it felt as though rocks were hitting my feet. _

"_Bella!" I heard him yell back from a far distance. _

"_Edward," I whirled around. "Edward!" Suddenly I came to a halt. Something didn't seem right. _

"_Oh Bella," a creepy voice sang. "Isabella, come here m'love. Won't you come out and play?" I gulped._

"_Who are you?" I asked to whoever it was._

_He chuckled darkly. "For, you have forgotten who I am? How disappointing."_

"_I don't know who you are!" I said frantically. I saw the dark clear blue eyes but nothing more._

I woke up from my sleep with sweat covering my forehead. I looked at the time, 6:40 am. Ugh, great.

I stood up and walked to my bookshelf to grab Wuthering Heights. Esme had given it to me a while ago and I love it! I've read over seven times, but it just doesn't get old.

Edward's POV

"You can't be serious Tanya, this creepo can't be out here," I argued with Tanya. We were all currently sitting in the dinning room with the Denali's arguing over this boy that Tanya had talked about.

"Edward, I never said he was here,"

"But you said—" She cut me off by shaking her head.

"No, I said they _don't_ know where he is. They have no trace of him, but I'm not making this up, read my mind and you'll be convinced." She leaned back resting her head against the chair.

Eleazor got up and walked to the end of the room. "Edward, not to change topic, but have you been able to read Bella's mind?"

That shocked me. "No, I never have, even when she was a child." He nodded and went deep in thought.

"Bella's up." I looked at my watch and it said 9:00 am. The floor creaked a bit as she tried to come down.

"Belly, we're vampires, you'll never surprise us." Emmett called with a grin. Not even a second later Bella appeared in the doorway. Her hair was messy, like a haystack, her pink shorts twisted a bit, and her white camisole exposing her bruised arms.

"Emmett, I'm not stupid you know I kind of know I won't be able to." She huffed walking over to Esme.

"Good morning, dear." Her smile was warm, motherly. I guess the shock and fear is over—for all of us.

"Morning mom,"

"What would you like?" Esme asked.  
Bella gave an innocent look. "Mom, may you please make me some pancakes?" Esme laughed whole-heartedly, getting up to kiss Bella's cheek.  
"Sure, dear." Bella skipped over and plopped down on Alice's lap.  
"Someone's energetic?" I suggested with a raised eyebrow. She blushed but nodded.

An awful smell was approaching and everyone's nose scrunched up in disgust. Tanya grabbed her nose. "What is that god awful smell?"

"Stupid mutts," Alice murmured lowly.

"Mutts!" Irina screeched. "You have wolves with you as well? Isn't a human enough?" She growled.

"Irina, calm yourself!" Eleazor ordered. Bella looked up at me.

"Jacob's here?" She asked. My teeth grounded together at the thought of Bella being close to Jacob.

"Yes," it came out more like a growl. There was a knock at the door, so Bella leaped up to get the door. Alice came over to me placing her hands on my chest keeping me in place, rather than running after Bella.

"Edward, stop, come on!" Alice whisper yelled exasperated. I took a deep breath before calming myself.

Bella walked in with Jacob on one side, and the new wolf, Seth on the other. "Morning mutts," Rose greeted in a sickly sweet voice.

Jacob smirked. "Good morning bloodsucker." Bella gave him a glare, shutting him up.

"Watch it, Jake." Esme walked out of the kitchen with a plate of six pancakes. How in heaven's name can Bella fit all that? I would expect Emmett to eat something like that if he were human, but not tiny Bella.

Seth's mouth dropped to the floor. He was literally drooling, because he smelled the pancakes. He took in a deep breath taking it all in, while everyone gave him strange looks.

Jacob bumped Bella's shoulder. "Leah said their mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby." Bella laughed.

Seth seemed to be moving like a zombie, with arms in front of his body, trying to grab the pancakes. "Mrs. Cullen, may I please have one?" Esme laughed. _"He's so sweet."_ She thought. She extended the plate; anybody would've taken only one, but not this kid. He vacuumed it with his mouth, leaving the plate spotless. Bella looked at the plate wide eyed.

"Seth!" She shrieked. He winced, turning around. "You ate my pancakes! How could you?"

"Well he is a dog…" Irina muttered from behind Tanya.

"Watch it leech," Jacob snarled. Tanya snapped her teeth.  
"Listen here mutt, watch your tongue around us, you are after all out numbered."

Jacob snarled, before Carlisle spoke up. "Jacob, you do remember the treaty don't you?"

Jacob seemed pissed but nodded. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"What is the treaty?" Bella asked turning her attention to me.

"Well years ago, we lived here and hunted the animals until one day the Quiletes found us—they were descendents from the wolf, making us enemies—they were going to expose us, but we made a treaty with them, if we didn't hunt on their land there would be peace. They aren't allowed on our territory, and we're not allowed on theirs." Jacob chuckled.

"You forgot the most important condition for you vamps," I froze. Crap, Bella's going to flip out.

"What condition Edward?" She asked, with her head tilted to the side. She looked like a little cute kitten.

"W-we aren't allowed to bite a human, let alone turn one of them into us." I stuttered slightly not sure how she would react. Just as I had expected, she got pissed—her anger was radiating off her.  
"That can't be possible! What about me?"  
Jacob grabbed her shoulders. "What about you Bella?"

She didn't even look at him, her eyes were on me. "Edward, we agreed I would be turned!"

Jacob turned to me furiously. "You. Are. Going. To. Turn. Her?" I ignored him.

"Bella, I know—"

"You can't back out, we'll have to move or something, but you have to turn me!"  
"Bella are you utterly insane! You can't be one of them! If they bite you, the treaty will be broken; we'll attack. We'll have to kill you!"

"Over my pile of ashes," I snarled.

Bella broke free of his grasp. "Jacob, it would be my choice, you have no say in this!"

"Bella, it doesn't matter, they can't bite, nor create an immortal. Your choice or not, the treaty will be broken."

"Stop!" she yelled covering her ears. Rosalie growled at Jacob.

"Shut it blondie, don't you have a mirror to go look at or something?" Jacob replied back, and Rosalie looked murderous. I'm sure she would've killed him if Emmett didn't wrap his arms around her waist holding her in place.

There was an awkward silence, until Seth spoke up. "I like blueberry muffins!"

We all looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "What the tension here is suffocating, I wanted to lighten it."

"Seth, shut up," Jacob said hitting his forehead with the palm of his head.

Seth saluted him. "Okie dokie," I groaned.

"Bella, please, think this over" Jacob begged.

Bella huffed looking away. "Look, I understand you're worried, but this is my decision, I want to be one. I would like it if we were still friends but if we can't then I guess this is goodbye." Jacob looked taken aback.

"Goodbye Bella…" He whispered walking out the house, before stomping back in to the kitchen. Soon he came out pulling Seth's ear. Seth had a bag of potato chips in his hands while he complained.

"Ouch, Jacob,"  
"Moron, eating leeches food, what's wrong with you? Are you sure you're a werewolf?"  
"Um…yes…no…wait is this a trick question?" Jacob groaned while dragging him out.

It got quiet, before Emmett was Emmett. "Well, that's an interesting way to start a morning."

Bella skipped over to me. "Edward," she sang. Uh oh, what does she want?

"Yes Bella?"

She batted her eyelashes, pouting and swaying on her heels. "Can you pwetty pwetty pwease take me shopping later on?" She sounded so cute that I couldn't deny her.

"Of course Bella." she smiled brightly and jumped kissing my cheek, before high fiving Alice and Rose.  
"That's the Cullen women way." Rose said with a huge smile.

Jasper and Emmett whined. "Dude, what the hell, how could you give in so easily? You're disgracing us Cullen men!" Emmett exasperated.

Rosalie turned with a smile. "Emmett, you're taking me to the mall right babe?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, baby." I laughed.  
"Oh yeah, how could I?" I said sarcastically.

Jasper shook his head. "You both are pathetic, losing your will to women." Alice skipped merrily to him. She stood on her tip toes to play with his hair.

"But Jazzy, I know you cleared your day to come shopping with us right?"

"Of course Alice," he said immediately.

Emmett smacked my chest laughing. "Oh yeah we're bad, aren't we?" He just glared at us as we shrugged.

"Well girls, I say we get ready," Alice said clapping her hands. "Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Irina you guys can come too."

"No I don't want to shop with a human," Irina sneered looking at Bella with disgust. I'm guessing she got pissed off with Irina's attitude.

"Irina, I don't know what your problem is with me. Yeah I'm human, but I don't know why you hate it so much considering you were a human once, weren't you?" Irina stayed silent. "I thought so; I'm not going to let you push me over anymore." She stomped upstairs with the others following her. Irina sunk into the couch mumbling curses.

"Irina, stop it for god's sake! She's right, why are you always so mad at her?" Irina shook her head looking away from Eleazor.

After about an hour and a half they all walked down. Alice was wearing a short sleeve low cut pink shirt with a white camisole inside, dark blue skinny jeans and white pumps. Rosalie was wearing a blood red one shoulder sweater with black leggings. She had on some huge boots! Her hair was also pulled to the side. Tanya had put on a golden shirt that said, "You love me, I know it" I felt there was a double meaning there, but who cares. She had grey skinny jeans and black boots and her curly hair was pulled back with a headband. Carmen and Kate were wearing pretty much the same thing, just in different colors. Carmen wore a white sweater while Kate wore a black one, with jeans and boots.

Then Bella came down, she looked absolutely gorgeous. She had on a sweater dress that reached mid thigh. It was black with grey stripes. She wore grey leggings and black small heeled boots. The ends of her hair were curled and a cute headband was in her hair, behind her bangs.

She skipped over to me with a smile. "You ready to go?" I nodded walking out the door. We got in the car and sped away.

_8 hours later…_

We finally were home. All us boys—including Eleazor—grabbed the girls bags and walked inside. Bella ran in the house and plopped down on the couch, letting out a huge breath. "Phew, what a day, I'm so tired." I dropped the bags next to her, giving her a look.

"You're tired?" Jasper asked. She turned to look at him before nodding. Esme walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a towel, with Carlisle following behind her.

"Hello dears, how was today? Did you have fun?" The girls literally shouted yes, while we groaned or grumbled a yes. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I see you boys disagree," Emmett ran up to Carlisle and grabbed his hands. It kind of scared me, not to mention Carlisle.

"You don't imagine! I thought I was going to die Carlisle, die! Do you know what it's like to be in a building full of clothes, with women making you hold onto their bags, and not even one video game?" He fake cried into his chest then raised a finger. "Not one Carlisle!" Carlisle made a weird face and slowly patted Emmett's back. Esme giggled rubbing his back.

"There, there dear, you're home now, go on and play." Emmett looked up at Esme brightly giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ew…" Bella muttered.  
"Thank you Esme!" Emmett yelled running over to his X Box 360. "Jasper I bet twenty dollars I can beat you at modern warfare."

Jasper's head snapped up as he ran over to Emmett. "You're on! I'll smother you."  
"Oh dear," Esme said shaking her head. "Eleazor could you be a dear and watch them, or move anything _breakable_ away from them." Eleazor snickered but nodded.

I saw Bella's eyes droop, so I walked over there and cradled her to my chest. She looked up at me and blushed. I looked over to see Tanya looking out the window with her palm under her chin. I felt content, until Alice had to be Alice and ruin the moment.

"Here Bella," she chirped, handing Bella a mug of coffee. My head snapped up at Alice.

'What do you think you're doing?' I mouthed to her, making sure Bella didn't see. She just smiled innocently.

"_What? It's six in the evening Edward, she can't sleep now! Besides Kate told me that this somehow helps keep humans awake and active," _she thought rolling her eyes. Bella's nose wrinkled up when she brought the mug up to her nose.  
"Alice, what the heck is this? It smells so strong," Bella asked holding the mug away from her face. Alice rolled her eyes, pushing the mug back to her.  
"Just drink it Bella, you won't feel tired." Bella hesitated before taking a sip. She looked up smiling.

"It's good," Alice had a smug smile on her face as Bella chugged down her coffee. She put it aside when she was done. "Thanks Alice."  
Alice skipped away. "No problem, Tink!"


	41. Never Again

Ch 41 Never Again

_One hour later._

Dear Jesus, what has Alice done! "Oh my God look at these shoes! I have to have these shoes, look Alice, look! Aren't they pretty? Eep I know they are. Edward!" I heard Bella's footsteps running towards me. Emmett grabbed one of Esme's pillows and put it over his face groaning.

"_This is the only time I hate being a vampire." _He thought._ "I can't sleep to escape the noise, and I have super hearing. And there's two—TWO!—hyper active people in this house now."_

Someone tapped my shoulder. I hesitantly turned around to see Bella's overly big smile on her face. Her eyes were sparkling, while she bounced up and down. God damn you Alice, why'd you give Bella extra strong coffee? Bella had recently become hyper about ten minutes ago and was irritating everyone—except Alice, who was enjoying the new Bella who could keep up with her energy.

"Yes Bella?" I asked. She literally smashed my face into the magazine.

"Look Edward, look! Aren't these shoes gorgeous?" She squealed. Once she removed the magazine I saw some blood red pumps.

"Yes Bella they're very pretty." She nodded eagerly, and then grabbed my hand pulling me towards the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were. Alice was smiling hugely, while Jasper was banging his head against the table.

"Look!" She said pointing to another pair of shoes in the magazine.

"Bella, they're beautiful, now why don't you relax?" I suggested. She frowned shaking her head.

"I have way too much energy to sit down and relax." She ran from the kitchen to her room.

Bella's POV

I looked through my room to find more magazines, to look for more shoes, but nothing. Ugh, I ran to Rosalie's room, but found nothing.

"Where the hell are the magazines?" I muttered, spilling papers onto the floor. Oops, I giggled, Emmett will pick that up.

I ran to Alice's room and found a magazine, but it was based on make up not shoes.

"Damn, where could they be?" I ran downstairs to see Emmett, Tanya and Eleazor covering their faces with pillows. What could be wrong with them? "Guys!" I yelled.

"What is it Bella?" Emmett asked from under the pillow.  
"Do you have a shoe magazine?" He peaked from under the pillow to give me a confused look.  
"Bella, I'm a man, why would I have a shoe magazine?" I shrugged.

"I don't know you used to have comic strips about Batman, how am I suppose to know?"

"Hey! Batman is amazing, okay?" I didn't even finish listening; I just kept running around the house, searching like crazy.

_2 hours later…_

It was currently eight o clock at night, and I was still running around. Although I don't think Esme will be happy with the re arrangements I made to the house…

If you could imagine a tornado passing through our house, it would be minimal damage to what I have done. "Emmett!" I yelled running to the living room playing his Wii fitness.

"Yeah?" He asked while doing his aerobics. I walked in front of the TV to block him. He gave me a little glare.  
"Emmettyouneedtohelpmecleanth isplaceup." (Emmett you need to help me clean this place up) I spoke so fast I don't think he understood me. He gave me a confused look before gently pushing me away.

"Not now Bells, I'm doing my fitness." I ground my teeth and stomped my foot.

"Emmett you're a vampire you can't get fit!" He ignored me and I ran to my next resolution. Edward.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I called running towards him. When I reached him, Rose, Alice and Tanya, I started to feel droopy, I shook it off though.

"Bella, what happened?"  
"Emmett'sbeingabigmeanieandnothelpin gmecleanupthemessbutIknowyou willrightEdward?" (Emmett's being a big meanie and not helping me clean up the mess but I know you will, right Edward?) He looked at me like I had spoken a language he's never heard. He turned to look at Alice.

"Alice, you speak whatever this is, what did she just say?" He asked. Tanya giggled into her hand quietly with Rose.

Alice smirked. "Oh no more accusing me about, 'why'd you give her coffee, it's your entire fault?'"

"Alice please, I have no clue what she said and my head hurts just trying to decode what she said," he said, while Alice laughed.

"She said, 'Emmett's being a big meanie and not helping me clean up the mess but I know you will, right Edward?'"

"Alice, I'm scared to know how you know that," Tanya said taking a step back.

"They speak the same language," Edward said shaking his head.  
"It's not rocket science!" Alice retorted putting two fingers on her temples.

"Nope, it's worst, I can figure out rocket science," Edward argued. I was getting impatient so I started to bounce up and down pulling on his shirt like a little girl.

"Edward," I whined. My sleepiness was coming back ten times worst. That's not good.

Edward's POV

"Bella, relax," I told her calmly.

She stomped her foot and shook her head. "Carlisle and Esme will be home any time soon." I sighed.

"Okay, okay, let's go." She jumped up and down squealing.  
"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." She pulled my hand talking too fast for me to understand, but when we got to the doorframe she grabbed her head before she wobbled.

"Whoa." She then collapsed, but I was fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. She worried me a bit until I heard her talk. "…shoes…no they're mine…get away you stupid goat…" I turned to look at Alice.

"You've created a monster," I said chuckling while she looked at me in horror. "I would expect you to dream of things like this if you could, not her." She huffed, while Tanya laughed.

I walked upstairs and placed Bella under her covers. She snuggled into them before falling into a deeper slumber. I smiled, leaning down to her ear to whisper, "I'll be back later," then kissed her forehead. When I walked upstairs the front door opened, revealing one surprised vampire and another angry vampire. Uh oh.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled at the top of her lungs. Emmett walked to the living room.

"I didn't do it!" He defended himself. Esme ignored him and continued yelling.

"YOU RUINED MY HOUSE EMMETT!"

"I swear I didn't do it!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO EAT HUMAN FOOD FOR ONE WEEK!" Emmett looked like he wanted to bust out into tears. Esme walked over to him, grabbed him by the ear and walked to the kitchen.

"No, Esme no!" we heard Emmett yell terrified, until it was muffled. Like in a scary movie Rose and Kate bit their nails for dramatic effect. When he came out, he looked scared. Jasper, who was dying of laughter, asked Emmett,

"What'd she feed you?"

"C-co-cookie dough," he stuttered shivering. That's all it took, we all fell to the floor laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter children, I will punish you with him for laughing and not stopping him." I decided this had been enough, so I stopped laughing to look at Emmett, but I just bust out laughing again. Emmett looked so helpless it was hilarious! If we were able to cry I'm pretty sure everyone would be in tears from laughing right now.

"Esme,"—laugh—"Emmett"—laugh—"didn't do it" She looked shocked that Emmett had told the truth for once.

"Then who did Edward?"

"It was Bella," I whispered. I couldn't believe I had just sold Bella out. Esme looked shocked, and then pissed off, then guilty. _"I should apologize to Emmett. He's going to have to throw up that food." _She thought_._

"Emmett, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Esme said looking at the ground. Carlisle hugged her for comfort.

Emmett smiled brightly. "Somebody actually apologized to me for something I didn't do? Awesome! It's okay Esme."

"Bella is going to hear it when she wakes up." Esme muttered, but Rosalie got a bit defensive.

"Esme, don't yell at Bella, she was just really—and I mean really hyper." Esme looked a bit confused.

"Why would Bella be hyper? Sweets don't make her hyper, no matter how much she eats."

"Alice did it!" Emmett cut in making Alice glare at him, and if looks could kill, Emmett would've dropped dead right now.

"Alice? What'd you do?" Esme asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I gave her coffee." She said innocently.

Esme shook her head. "I cannot blame you because you didn't know, but she's going to have to clean this all up as soon as she wakes up," she said walking to the kitchen.

"What? The pixie doesn't get yelled at for actually _doing _something, but I get fed human food for doing _nothing_? That's racist."

"Emmett, racist is for a race, gender is not a race, dumbass." Jasper said laughing at Emmett's lack of common sense.

"Ugh, you get what I mean."

"I'm not a pixie!" Alice yelled pouncing on Emmett. It was hysterical watching tiny Alice—who was probably half the size of Emmett—beat Emmett. I looked over at Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie's face looked amused while Jasper didn't know if to laugh or pull Alice of Emmett.

I nudged Jasper's arm and cocked my head towards them. "You going to do something?"

He shook his head. "If I take her off him now, it will be my head later on." I laughed shaking my head. "Plus, as long as she doesn't get hurt she'll be alright." I raised an eyebrow and he raised his hands in surrender.

Rose suddenly entered the conversation. "Jasper learned his lesson after Alice hit him and didn't talk to him for a whole day."

"What!" I didn't know Alice and Jasper actually fought, they're always so in tune with each other it's hard to believe.

Rose smirked while Jasper grimaced. "See, they were hunting when Jasper saw a bear over Alice. He immediately thought she was in trouble so he killed the bear and hid Alice. When he turned to look at her she was furious that he took her kill. She said that she was over 50 years old and she could take care of herself."

"Oh my god, Jasper is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, that was one of the worst days of my life. I do a good deed and got ignored for it." I laughed hysterical.

After another five minutes Alice and Emmett were still wrestling. Jasper was getting worried so he walked over to them and carefully took Alice off Emmett. Alice kept thrashing to get away from Jasper, but he tossed her over his shoulder before turning to me. Alice was yelling and kicking him but he didn't budge.

"Yeah… I think Alice needs some fresh air. Be back in a couple of minutes." He ran out the house while Emmett got up and sulked. Rose sat down in the couch and crossed her legs shaking her head.

"Don't come complaining to me Em, you should know by now that you shouldn't piss Alice off." He pouted and walked over to his X Box.

After about half an hour, the door flew open, revealing an angry vampire and frustrated one. Alice stomped in the house and plopped down next to Rosalie, while Jasper shook his head walking over to me.

"_Thank the heavens Edward that you still don't have to worry about your girl about to rip your head off." _He thought.

I chuckled. "I will soon though." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_I'll pray for you." _

"Why?" I asked.

"_Women can sometimes be our defeat man. They are impossible at times! Bella could be the same." _

"I doubt it, she's not that crazy." He raised an eyebrow, while I put my hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, maybe a little."

"_Edward, I hope you know your prayers because you're going to need them, believe me." _

"Jasper shouldn't you be making amends with your wife?" He looked over at Alice and she huffed looking away from him.

"I'm scared." He admitted, while I laughed. Suddenly I heard a yawn. When I looked up at the stairs I saw Bella, rubbing her eyes.

"Well look who's alive?" Emmett joked. Bella giggled before skipping down the stairs. She said hi to the Denali's and took a seat between Rose and Alice. Not long after Esme walked in from the garden.

"Isabella." Uh oh, when Esme uses full names in that tone that means she's mad or we're in trouble. I looked over and saw Bella gulp.

"Hey mom," she squeaked. Esme raised an eyebrow.  
"Young lady you are in so much trouble. Look at this house." Bella looked around and blushed guiltily. "You are going to clean up this whole house, without the help of your siblings." Carlisle looked wide eyed at Esme and Bella's mouth fell open.

"Esme…" Carlisle tried, but all in vain.

"Carlisle you know I love our daughter, but she has to clean up what she has done. This is the worst mess she's ever done!" Carlisle nodded resigned, while Bella got up.

I looked over pleadingly at Esme. She met my eyes, _"I'm sorry Edward, but Bella has to learn."_

"But it will take her forever." I said too low for Bella to hear.

"_Well then you will have to watch what Alice gives Bella from now on won't you?"_ I nodded helplessly as she walked back outside to the garden with Carlisle behind her.

I looked at everyone and they smiled. Bella was picking up the magazine scraps that were scattered all over the floor when we all got up and started picking up faster than her. She looked up surprised.  
"Guys!" she hissed. "Stop, I don't want to get you in trouble too."  
Emmett snorted, "Since when?" Bella ignored him trying to take what I had from my hands.

Tanya walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, let us help you please?" Bella looked at Tanya, hesitating before she gave up.

"Okay,"

"Let's get back to work people!" Alice ordered. She was sitting on Jasper's shoulders trying to place a vase back in place. Don't ask me how it got on the floor when Bella can't even reach that high.

Minutes passed by and we were still cleaning, 'til I heard Esme's thoughts. _"Maybe I was too rough on her…"_ She was coming in.

"Drop what you're doing! Places!" I hissed. Alice jumped down from Jasper's shoulders, Rose ran to the couch, Carmen and Eleazor threw out the magazine scraps, Kate sat down next to Irina who still had on her poker face, Emmett ran to his X Box and I sat down next to Bella.

She had a duster in her hand and was wiping down the table. Esme walked in that moment with a wide mouth. "Bella…you did it!" She exclaimed brightly. Bella nodded with a smile.

Carlisle looked over at me and winked._ "Good job son,"_ I nodded.

"And you said you couldn't do it," Esme said giving Bella a hug. "Now dear, one thing you can never ever have is coffee." We all laughed and Bella blushed.


	42. Getting To Know You Better and SEX ED

Ch 42 Getting to Know You and SEX ED

Bella's POV

"Bye Carmen, Bye Tanya, Bye Kate, Bye Eleazor." I said waving them off as they ran off into the forest. "And goodbye Irina." I ran upstairs and picked out my outfit. I decided on skinny jeans with a long sleeved black V-neck shirt, with a white camisole peeking out and black converse.

When I came down the only person waiting for me was Edward. He had his gorgeous crooked smile on his lips, while his golden eyes shined. _"Oh what I would give for you to love me as I love you,"_ I thought to myself. When I reached the bottom step Edward outstretched his hand for me, which I took and led me to the garage.

The ride was silent, but I was content because I could be in peace with Edward all to myself. When we arrived to school we saw Coach Clapp walking in with a bagel with ham, cheese, biscuit and egg. My nose wrinkled up in disgust. That's disgusting!

"Isn't he supposed to be on a diet?" I whispered to Edward as we walked in the building.

"Yeah that lasted for about an hour then he had ten bags of Sun Chips with a liter of soda. You can see how well that diet went." I covered my hand over my mouth to keep the laugh I wanted to let loose, quiet.

Edward looked up after Coach Clapp and started laughing. "What?" I asked. Edward ignored me, so I shook his arm. "Edward, what happened?"

"Guess what we're doing in gym today?" He asked amusement clear in his face.

"Uh that dreaded sport they call volleyball." He chuckled shaking his head.  
"Nope, we're having sex ed." I froze in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you serious?" I asked slowly and he nodded. He knew I was traumatized with the sex talk after Emmett told me the Bird and Bee story. I shuddered remembering it and Edward laughed.

"Bella it was years ago!" I gave him a look that said, 'yeah and your point is?'

"Hey, don't give me that look that says yeah and your point is?" I giggled and walked into my first class.

The bell ran and I walked out of my class with Edward onto my next one by myself. I felt someone coming closer to me and my breathing hitched. But I noticed it was that boy James.

"Hey James," I greeted.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" He asked. I nodded and kept walking.  
"Good, pretty tired, you?" he shrugged.

"I've been better. So what class do you have now?"

"Gym," I groaned. I would have to hear that stupid sex talk. He chuckled quietly.

"I'm guessing you don't like gym?" I shook my head.

"Nope and the fact that we have Sex Ed today makes it even worse." From the corner of my eye I saw Mike and a girl I've never seen.

She was really pretty. She had fiery red hair, which was curled to her mid back, blue eyes which stood out nicely against her fair skin and sharp features. She looked about 5"7, my age, and rich. She looked like she was wearing designer clothes. When I looked at her in the face she flicked her scarf and glared at me. I'm so glad her eyes didn't have bullets because I would've been shot by now. I turned my head and saw as Mike ran towards me and James. I mentally groaned. This kid just doesn't get it does he?

"Hi Bella," his smile was huge. I put on a fake smile.  
"Hi Mike." He looked over at James, then at me, before glaring at him. James was also glaring at him.

"Who's this?" He asked cocking his head towards James. I sighed, shifting my books to my left arm.

"Mike this is James, James this is Mike." They gave each other stiff nods, and I started walking away faster. When I finally reached the gym I ran in and got changed.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle and Alice covered her ears hissing. "Stupid moron." We both took seats in the bleachers with the rest of the class, while Coach brought out a movable chalkboard and box. I gulped.

"Okay, so I know you guys know what sex is already, but it's necessary that you have to take this. So if you listen, keep quiet, we'll be finished fast. Keep questions until the end." Some kid—who I recognized as Tyler raised his hand. Coach Clapp sighed. "I said questions at the end."

"But this is important."

"What is it Mr. Crowley?"

Tyler pointed to the box and chalkboard. "Um, you're not going to draw anything sexual there right? And what's in the box?" Alice giggled quietly.

"No Mr. Crowley I am not going to draw anything_ graphic_ on there, and if you keep shut you would know what's in the box."

"But—"  
"I said shut it!" Coach Clapp yelled. Tyler shut his trap and Coach Clapp began.

"So sex starts with desire, and those desires are called lust. It triggers…" I was about to puke at this conversation. Its worst than what Emmett said to me.

_Flashback:_

_I walked in through the door after school. I was seven years old and just found out what love is and that people make babies. I wondered how though._

_Nobody except Emmett was in the house. I skipped over merrily to him. "Hi Emmiee" I sang. He turned to look from his PS3—the xbox of that time—and kissed my cheek with a wet kiss._

"_Hey Belly Welly. How was school today?" He asked. I sat down on the couch and shrugged. _

"_It was good. But I have a question to ask you and you're the only one I know who will answer it." His attention was still glued to the screen.  
"Mhm, what is it?" _

"_Em, how are babies made?" I asked. His fingers stopped pressing buttons and he looked at me with wide eyes before chuckling quietly. _

"_Bells, why do you want to know that?" _

"_Because, I know people make babies, but like…HOW?" _

_He took a seat next to me, sinking the couch making me almost topple over. "Belly, do you want me to tell you how?" I nodded my head eagerly. "Okay, well see the bee is the boy and the bird is the girl. The boy has an organ called…the stinger and he uses that to…"_

After Emmett finished telling me that story I ran away screaming. The doors flew open and in ran Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Alice all looking alarmed. 

"_Sweetie, what's the matter?" Rose asked. _

"_Emmett, you were supposed to be watching her," Alice growled. Emmett didn't dare to look up but kept laughing._

_Edward bent down to my level and tilted my chin up. I yelled. "Get away from me with your stinger!" He looked up confused, but soon his eyebrows started to unfurrow themselves. Rose and Alice looked at each other in confusion and next Jasper bent down to my level. _

"_Bells, Edward doesn't have a stinger." He said. I nodded my head.  
"Yes he does, Emmett said all boys have an organ called a stinger." Jasper, Rose, and Alice looked at each other, then I heard Edward growl._

_I looked up and saw Emmett still looking down, but Edward was crouched and growling. "Emmett, you stupid moron, how dare you?" Everybody else seemed to piece everything together. Rosalie looked scary. Jasper was crouched too, but I didn't see Alice. _

"_She wanted to know." Emmett defended backing away slowly. All of a sudden Alice jumped on him. _

"_You idiot! I got him!" Rosalie turned to me with a sweet smile. _

"_Honey, why don't you go to your room for a bit? We have to talk to Emmett for a second." Me being innocent, I nodded my head and skipped up the stairs. _

_End of Flashback:_

I came out of my thoughts when someone shook me. I turned to see it was Alice looking at me curiously. I just shook my head and said, "Just thinking."

"Don't tell me you're remembering the bird and bees talk with Emmett?" I nodded.

"And that's all you need to know about sex" I caught Coach Clapp say. I looked over a bit shocked. Alice touched my shoulder with a smile.

"You daydream for a long time, chica." She teased.

Tyler raised his hand and Coach Clapp sighed. "Yes Mr. Crowley?"

"Now do we get to see what's in the box?" Coach Clapp sighed once again while Alice giggled quietly next to me.  
"Boy is he in for a surprise." She muttered. I looked at her confused and she just tapped the side of her head with a smile. I just shrugged and got up ready to leave with the rest of the class when Coach Clapp blew his whistle.

"Before you leave, pass by me, and if you don't I won't mark you as present." Everyone walked by him and he seemed to give everybody something. Tyler's eyes bulged out of his head when he got whatever he got. I was next so I opened my hand and in it he dropped…a condom.

I looked up at him to see if he was serious. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Hale, you act as if you've never seen one." I shook my head. "Well get used to it. Now go." I walked away with that…thing in my hand. Alice caught up to me easily.

"Bella, you ok?" She asked.

"Alice why didn't you tell me we were getting co-co-con"

"Condoms," she said slowly as if she were talking to an idiot.

"Yeah those." She shrugged and twirled the thing in between her fingers.

"Alice! Put it away!" I hissed. She looked over at me as if I was crazy.  
"Bella, it's just a condom, calm down. Kids your age see this all the time, hell most of them use it." I groaned.  
"Bet you have." She sent a smug smile my way.  
"No, when you're a vampire you don't need to worry about things like that." I shook my head and walked into the locker rooms.

After we came out of the locker room I saw James waiting outside. When he saw me he walked over to me with a smile. "Pst, I think he likes you" Alice whispered then giggled like a regular high school girl.

"Hi, Bella." He said with a sweet smile. I smiled back.  
"Hi James, let me introduce you to my sister. Alice this is James, James this is Alice." Alice's usually perky attitude dropped as she took a real look at James and she looked suspicious.

"Hi James," she said a bit bland.  
"Hello Alice," he said in the same way. I quickly cut in to ease the tension.

"What brings you here, James?" He turned back to me.

"I wanted to walk you to class." I was stunned that someone would like to walk me to class.

"Sure, come on Alice." She was still staring at James through narrowed eyes until I called her name.

"Coming!"

Lunch time

Alice didn't wait for me to go to lunch, but instead ran out of the room at human speed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I shrugged it off and walked down to the cafeteria. Once I entered I saw my family sitting at there usual table. I wasn't hungry so I walked over to them. Alice's face was deep in thought when I got there and everyone—but Edward—was chatting.

My chair scrapped the floor and I sat down. "Hey Belly!" Emmett greeted in his usual cheery way.  
I smiled and said, "hey Emmy" Rose looked over at me and smiled a gorgeous smile.  
"Hey baby, how was your day?" I thought back to gym and shuddered. Edward—who was sitting next to me looked at me with worry.

"You ok, Bella?" I turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah, just remembering gym." He understood and chuckled a bit, but everyone else was lost, because they had gym after lunch.  
"What happened in gym, Bella?" Jasper asked holding Alice's hand.

"We had Sex Ed," I muttered embarrassed, but that's all it took for Emmett to laugh. The cafeteria looked over at us and I ducked my head, blushing harder feeling mortified.  
"You—" _laugh_ "had—"_ laugh _"sex ed?!" I kept my head in my arms and nodded. He chuckled harder. "Did they give you the bird and bees talk?" I looked up at him and glared, as I think the rest of the table did—excluding Alice, because she was still deep in thought.

"No Emmett, I didn't have the birds and the bees talk again. Once is enough" I muttered. Edward looked over at me and chuckled. "This is so not funny_ Eddie_" I said in a sickly sweet voice. He grimaced and I smirked. "The worst part was what they gave me." I said.

"What'd they give you?" Edward asked.

"They gave me a co-co, you know what, why don't I just show you?" I pulled out the disgusting thing and showed it to them. Emmett took one look at it and threw his head out in a booming laughter. Rosalie snatched it before Jasper could and examined it, twisting it around in her fingers. Jasper took it next and started reading the back.

"To use…" I plugged my ears.

"DON'T READ THAT!" I whisper-yelled, he looked up at me snickering giving it to Edward who looked at it and laughed.

I started getting worried about Alice. She's been in deep thought for a pretty long time. "Hey guys, what's wrong with Alice?" Edward looked at me while Jasper and Rose looked at her. Emmett was still laughing.

"I don't know, she's thinking that she's seen a familiar face in one of her visions, but she can't remember." Edward explained. I leaned over and waved my hand in front of Alice's face.  
"Ali, wake up" I said. She started blinking and shaking her head.

"Oh, sorry guys how long was I thinking for?" Emmett looked up and in between he snickering said,

"You just missed the Sex Ed conversation and the condom presentation." Alice started giggling acting normally.  
"When Coach Clapp dropped the condom in your hand you should've seen your face Bella, it was priceless." I groaned and hid my face in Edward's chest as he chuckled. The lunchroom got quiet so I peeked to see James walking in and looking towards me. His smile slipped and he started to glare. I looked over and saw the new girl Victoria glaring at who I believe was me. I looked up to see Edward glaring at James. What the hell? Is this a glaring contest?

I turned to see Alice narrow her eyes. "Ali, what's wrong?" I asked. She let go of Jaspers hand and put her fingers to her temples and began rubbing it.

"I know I've seen him in one of my visions, I just can't remember."

"Alice, you've seen him before, you even asked me who that was! I just introduced him to you today." I remember when I stumbled into him.

She closed her eyes. "I know, but now I really looked at him. Before I only knew his name because he was the talk of the day like we were in the beginning, and I only caught a brief look at the back of his head the day when I asked you who it was." Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed the top of her head. She remained with her fingers on her temples but she sighed and leaned into him.

Rosalie seemed to break the ice. "So isn't everybody happy that tomorrow's the last day of school?" Emmett nodded vigorously as did I. Edward nodded too.

"Yes, this is a hell hole." I said.  
"School has always been and will always be." Edward stated leaning back in his chair.

The bell rang and we all collected our stuff. "See you guys later." I waved.  
"See ya later Bell." Alice waved skipping with Jasper's hand in hers.

"Bye honey." Rose kissed my cheek and walked off with Emmett's arm linked to her. I turned to Edward.  
"So you ready for our last day of biology class?" I was actually a bit excited. He smiled and nodded.

We walked into class and heard Mr. Banner that we were watching a movie on cell division. I groaned, but it's not like I'm going to pay attention to it anyways.

Once the movie started I got a text message. It read Alice.

_Bella, _

_Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? =)_

_Alice_

I laughed a bit and tapped Edward's shoulder. He looked over at me and I showed him the message. He read it and rolled his eyes.

"Alice will be Alice." He muttered.

"Should I say yes? It's not like I'm going to miss anything am I?" He shook his head.  
"No teacher's that dumb to give work on the last day of school." I nodded and texted back.

_Alice,_

_Sure, but we're going shopping in Port Angeles? I mean they have nothing really._

_Bella_

I put my sidekick away only to find it vibrating again. I took it out and it read another message from Alice.

_Bella,_

_HELL NO! We can go to Paris or New York. I'm thinking more New York considering we haven't been there in a long time._

_Alice_

I was getting excited about this trip, but then I thought…what about Esme and Carlisle?

_Alice,_

_I agree New York. It's a shopping capital! But do you think Carlisle and Esme will let us? And who else is coming?_

_Bella,_

My phone vibrated again.

_Bella,_

_Yup, I already saw them agree to this. They want some "quality time" if you catch my drift—_My nose scrunched up at the idea of "quality time"—_And all of us: me, you, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. We'd be in separate rooms, as in boys in one room and girls in another._

_Alice_

I was literally bouncing in my seat.

_Alice,_

_I can't wait! I'm so excited, when are we leaving? =)_

_Bella_

I turned and saw Edward had a confused look on his face. My phone vibrated again.

_Bella,_

_Me either! 3 We're leaving tomorrow 10 am. The earliest flight I could get. _

_Alice_

_Alice,_

_Awesome! I can't wait. Thank you Alice, I love you 3 _

_Bella_

My phone vibrated once again but this time it was two messages; one from Alice and one from Rose.

I opened Alice's first.

_Bella,_

_No problem Tinker bell. I love you tooo 3 =)_

_Alice._

I smiled and next I opened Rosalie's.

_Bella,_

_So I hear we're going to New York tomorrow? _

_Rosalie._

Damn, Alice is fast.

_Rose,_

_Yup, news travels fast huh? I am so excited =)_

_Bella_

When I put my phone down, I received a note in my lap. I opened it and saw it was from Edward.

**Hey, what's going on? Why are you bouncing like crazy and why are Rose and Alice blocking me?**

I grabbed a pen and wrote back while my phone vibrated.

Sorry, we're just very excited. Alice is taking us shopping in New York!

I opened my phone.

_Bella,_

_Its Alice of course news travels fast haha. I know so am I, I can't wait to see what's going to happen in New York. =]_

_Rosalie._

_Rose, _

_Haha of course. I know I really want to see what New York has in store for us._

_Bella_

Edward passed me the note and I read it.

**When? For how long? Do Carlisle and Esme know about this Bella? Do Emmett and Jasper know? Do you know how bored they are going to be? Do you know how much I'll miss you Bella?**

I wanted to cry at the sweetness of the last sentence.

Relax _dad,_ of course Carlisle and Esme know and yes Jazz and Em probably know, because we're all leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure for how long though.

I didn't get another text from Rose.

**Dad? Hey Bella, that's not nice. And really we're all going?**

Edward you know I love you (Literally) Yup Alice told me, she said we're all going but we'll be in separate rooms—all the boys in one room and all the girls in another. 

I heard him groan a bit before he started writing back.

**Seriously? Separate rooms? **

I giggled a bit.

Edward! We are girls! 

I passed him the note and he rolled his eyes.

**Bella I know that. But, what are all us boys going to do in one room? We can't even sleep. **

Aww, I don't know. We have a lot of fun. Play video games.

**Thanks Bells very helpful. Not.**

I laughed a little.

Sorry Eddie, but I'm not a guy I can't help you out in that area.

He read the note and laughed, when the bell rang. I collected my stuff and looked up to see Edward's head cocked to the side.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Alice is coming." In about five seconds she was at the door with a smug smile. Mr. Banner was too busy fixing papers to see her or us for that matter. Edward smiled and nodded at her once. "Bella, we're cutting," he whispered lowly.

I looked over at her and she nodded but mouthed 'hurry up.' I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand—ignoring the electrical shock—and ran out of there with Alice beside me.

"Well hello you guys." She greeted "Nice to see you again."

"Hey Alice, why are we cutting?"

Edward answered this. "We never stay all day on the last day." He said it in such a 'duh' tone.

"No wonder why you guys would always got home earlier than I would." I stopped dead in my tracks as did they. "Hey! That means that you guys sent me to school all day and you guys left early?!" I shouted. Alice rolled her eyes and gestured towards me as she kept running.

Edward picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Come on Bella, we have to make this fast." I blushed at the contact, but flailed a bit.

"Are you trying to say I'm slow?" I teased a bit wanting to hear his respond. I knew he wouldn't want to hurt me.

"Um…Bella you're not…I mean…So what do you want to get in New York?" He asked trying to change the topic making me laugh.

"Good save. I don't know whatever I like I guess." I heard him chuckle and mutter "girls" Next thing I knew I was strapped into his Volvo. Out of the dashboard window I saw Rose getting in the Jeep while Emmett started to move out of his 'leaning against the Jeep because I'm cool' position. Alice ran into her Porsche and Jasper just closed the door.

Edward took off with Em and Alice right behind him. "Sooo, what are we going to do now?" I asked breaking the silence.

He looked over at me and shrugged. "I'm not sure, whatever Alice has planned for you before tomorrow." I nodded and leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes.

It didn't even feel like I shut my eyes for five minutes, before Edward called my name. "Huh?" I answered groggily. He opened the door and soon was by my side picking me up bridal style. My eyes immediately snapped open as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Aw look at little Belly," Emmett taunted. I looked over at him as he smirked at me. "She's a wille baby again." Alice locked the car and walked over to him to pull him by the ear.

"Ha ha." I laughed. Edward chuckled and brought into the house. Esme greeted us and Edward set me down on my feet. Apparently Carlisle also left work early today, because he came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Bella," I smiled.  
"Hi, daddy." He smiled back before he picked up something off the floor. He held it in front of his face and raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Isabella, why do you have a condom?" I blushed probably a hundred different hues of red at that moment and Emmett pulled his arms away from Rose's waist to fall to the floor laughing. Alice giggled a bit, and Esme flitted over to Carlisle's side and took it out of his hands. Carlisle's eyes didn't leave my face and his blonde eyebrows were still raised. I ducked my head in embarrassment and Edward chuckled a bit. I looked up at him and shot him a death glare, as if to say 'shut up'. He understood the message and shut it.

Edward POV

I chuckled a bit at the situation.

"_Why would Bella have this?" _Carlisle questioned. Bella looked up and sent me a 'shut up' glare, which was creepy, so I shut up. She smirked and looked up at Carlisle.  
"Well, Bella?" He pressed once again. Esme touched Bella's shoulder and gave her a stern look.  
"Sex Ed dad," Bella muttered. I'm sure we would've missed it if we didn't have vampire hearing.  
"They taught you Sex Ed?" Esme asked. Bella nodded.

"Oh thank God!" Carlisle cried out, releasing a breath he was holding in. We all looked at him like he was crazy, even Emmett looked at him that way. "I was beginning to think you used that thing." He said, pointing to it.  
Bella blushed again and Emmett laughed. "Bella, didn't even—" _laugh_ "know what it was—" _laugh_ "'til they told her."

"Shut up Emmett!" Bella yelled. Alice wanted to take Bella so she skipped over to her and pulled her hand.  
"Come on Bella! We need to get an extra luggage!" Alice squealed. Bella nodded and was dragged out of the house, with Rose following them. Esme smiled after them.

"Well, I'm going to the garden boys." She started to walk away before she stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Don't break anything please!"  
Emmett plopped down on the sofa and put his feet up on the table.  
"Emmett, feet down." Carlisle said sternly. Emmett sighed but pulled them down.

"Carlisle is it true you allowed Bella to miss school tomorrow so we could go to New York?" I asked curiously. He looked over to me and nodded.

"Yes Edward, I did. She needs a break and Alice got to me." He looked down and I'm sure if he could blush he would.

I laughed a bit and sat down next to Jasper. "What's up bro?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about my anniversary. I don't know what I'm going to give Alice." He looked down. Emmett suddenly popped in.

"Oh crap mines in a couple weeks. I almost forgot." I shook my head.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Didn't you forget last time and Rose almost murdered you." I said. A look crossed his face and he shuddered.

"Alice is very special I don't know what to do for her." I felt a sting of jealousy. At least he was with his loved one, Bella and I have a pretty long way before anything.

I got up and went to my room locking myself in there listening to Claire de Lune by Debussy. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes grabbing my hair. This is driving me crazy. This feeling, its driving me nuts! I've never expected to fall for anyone and I gave up hope when I became a vampire. Then we find Bella and decide to keep her. Alice has a vision of me falling in love with her, and I do everything in my will power to stop it, but it was too late because I already love her with all my being.

I must've been thinking for a long time, because I heard feet shuffling and then Alice's feet behind the other footsteps. "Come on, Bella." Alice said.

"But Alice, what's wrong with Edward I'm worried." Bella whispered. My head snapped in the direction of the door and I heard Alice's thoughts.

"_Edward, you better thank me for saving your butt. I know you're not in a good mood, so you better thank me."_

"Don't worry Bells, he'll be fine. He's just thinking is all, now come on, you've got to get to bed so you can wake up early tomorrow." Alice's enthusiasm was back.  
"Okay Alice," I heard footsteps walk away. I closed my eyes and just kept thinking.

Suddenly someone was knocking hard on my door. "Edward, get your butt downstairs!" Of course it was Alice. I groaned and opened the door. She stood there with a smile.

"Alice there's no ne—" Before I could finish my sentence she threw me a luggage and skipped to Bella's room.

"You better pack up quick; we're leaving after Bella gets ready." I quickly packed up at vampire speed, when I heard yawns. Bella walked by my room and into the other bathroom.

After she came out looking refreshed, I walked out and called her name. "Bella," she looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Edward, you feeling better?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah sorry, I needed a moment." She just laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "So you think it's funny?" She nodded. "Well let's see what shall I do to get revenge?" I asked in a mocking question. Her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to run. I ran over to her vampire speed and caught her by the waist.

She squealed and looked up at me. "Edward, let me go," she giggled. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Come on guys! Stop playing in the hallway and get ready!" Alice whined.

"You heard Alice, I have to get ready," Bella complained.

"Okay." I said letting her go. She smirked.

"Thank yo—" I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder. "Ah! Edward, let me go!" She yelled kicking her feet. I just rolled my eyes. I got to her room and placed her on her bed.  
She pouted with her arms crossed. "Oh come on Bells, I'm sorry." She looked away. I kneeled down and grabbed her hands. She looked down at me with wide eyes. "It was a faster way of transportation." That did it. She started laughing and I knew I was forgiven.

She bent down and kissed my cheek—which caught me by surprise—before she pushed me. "Go Edward," she said through her laughter.  
"But why?" I whined.  
She raised an eyebrow. "I've got to change." Oh.

"Oh okay, see you in a bit." She laughed and pointed to the door. I walked out there and walked downstairs.

Alice stood there with a smirk. "What were you guys doing in the hallway?" I shrugged and kept walking. She stood in my path and raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing Alice," I put my hands up. She didn't buy it but let me go.  
"Mhm," she mumbled. "Come on Bella!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said coming down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme stood up from the couch and walked over to her. Emmett and Jasper were taking the luggage outside.

"Be careful, sweetheart." Esme told Bella, putting a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek. Bella smiled and nodded.

"Please be careful Bella, and listen to," he looked around. "Anyone but Alice and Emmett." They both screamed 'Hey!' simultaneously. Carlisle chuckled. "Be good and listen to Rose." He looked at Rose and she smiled back, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"I know daddy, I know. I'll miss you guys. Goodbye." She kissed Carlisle's cheek and walked out the house with me and Rose following her. Emmett came over to us with a sulk face.

"It's about time guys." He grumbled. We shrugged and got in the car headed to the airport.

_8 hours later…_

Bella's POV

Alice skipped over to the managers table and asked for our rooms.  
"The two luxurious suites please." She batted her eyes at the employee for extra effect and he looked dumbfounded. I started to giggle as he stuttered.

"S-sure, r-right this way." He kept looking at her like a piece of meat. I looked over at Jasper and saw him fuming.  
"Thank you!" She skipped back to us and grabbed Jasper's hand as the guy led us up to the top floor.

"Here you go ladies." He opened the door to reveal a beautiful room. It was a feather pink with a crème. It had a huge bed fit for five people with light pink sheets and crème duvet. There was a matching crème dresser with a tiny stool and a huge chandelier hanging from the middle. It was a room fit for a princess. My mouth must've been open because Rose closed it for me as Alice walked in as if she owned the place.

I even heard the guy take a breather. "Dayum!" Emmett boomed. I nodded slowly and walked in.  
"Alright boys, go to your room. Shoo!" Alice said waving her hand in dismissal. Rose got up and closed the door in their face. I couldn't help it but I burst out laughing.

This is going to be good.


	43. Back To ForksSummer OverBack To School

Ch 43 Back to Forks. Summer over. Back to school.

Bella's POV

New York was amazing! We were there for practically the whole summer. We came back last week with double the amount of luggage's we left with, much to Carlisle's surprise.

School starts tomorrow and my birthday is in three days. Ugh! Usually I would be happy about my birthday, but I realize I'm starting to grow old. But luckily I won't be for long, because next year I'll be a vampire. Alice is planning my birthday party for this Saturday and is going nuts because she only has four days left.

"Bella!" She yelled from her room. I got up from my bed and walked over to her room.

"Yeah?" She was sitting on her bed with papers scrambled everywhere and a pen in her mouth.

"I have your theme! All I got to get you is an outfit." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why are you giving me that look?"  
"Alice, I have three luggage's full of clothing from New York. You're going to tell me I don't have one good outfit in there?" She sighed.

"Fine, you probably do have the perfect outfit…" She trailed off.  
"Alice, what's my theme?" I asked.

She beamed brightly. "Club themed." I squealed and Edward appeared on the doorway.  
"What happened?" He asked.

"No way," I squealed again ignoring Edward's question.  
Alice jumped on the bed. "Yes way!"  
"What just happened?" Edward asked again.

"I'm having a club themed party!" He shook his head with a small smile and walked away.

"Well Bells, you have to go to bed." I groaned. "Bella, get your butt in that bed now."

I pouted but went to bed.

_The next morning…_

Alice's POV

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:50 am. Oh, well it's time to wake Bella up! I smiled, skipping to her room. Edward and Jasper walked upstairs and saw me smiling.  
"Alice, what's up with that creepy smile?" Edward asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's a new school year!" I said like it was obvious.

"Alice, why in the world would you be happy about that?" Jasper asked.

"Because…" I didn't even know why I was excited, I just was. "Well, just because…" I skipped passed them and into Bella's room.

She was tangled up in her sheets with one leg hanging off the bed and the other crossed. Her right arm was over her chest and her left dangling off the bed with her left leg too. Her hair was sprayed all over the pillow and she just looked well…like a sleeping Bella.

If I wasn't me then I would've let her kept sleeping, but I was dying to get her ready for school. So I skipped over to the edge of her bed and shook her shoulder gently.

"Oh Bella," I sang. "Wake up, doll." She groaned and rolled over hitting my arm in the process.  
"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

I huffed and walked over to the edge of the bed. An evil smile crept on my face and I grabbed the sheets and pulled them, making her fall off the bed with a thud.

"Ah!" She yelled. She sat up straight and glared at me. "Alice, must we always start off the morning like this?"

I shrugged. "If you would get up easily without any trouble, maybe I wouldn't need to go to extreme measures." She snorted. "Ah shut up. Go get washed up while I pick out your outfit." She nodded and walked over to the bathroom, but not before tripping on her two feet. I giggled. "You alright over there?"  
"Yeah," she called back. I walked into her huge walk in closet and decided what she was going to wear. After I was done, I looked in the mirror only to see my pink shirt stained with mud. I growled, knowing who it was. Emmett.

I ran back to my room and picked a totally different outfit on short notice. I picked a pair of light washed jeans with a black and white striped shirt. I did my make up quickly putting brown eye shadow on my lids and black on the outer corners. I quickly grabbed the straightener and straightened my hair so it wasn't in its usually spiky fashion.  
I heard footsteps and saw Jasper looking at me with a smile. "Why did you change darling'?" A little bit of his southern accent—which he has tried to keep from using—passed through.

"Emmett used my shirt to clean up his hands after he played in the mud." I pouted for affect. He walked over to me and kissed my pout, which then turned into a grin.

"Don't pout, Al." I pouted again just to see what he would. He bent down and kissed me a little longer this time. When he pulled away I beamed and he chuckled. "There we go I love to see those little white pearly teeth." I jumped and kissed his cheek before walking out.

"I love you Jazz," I whispered.  
"I love you too, darling'" I heard him say back.

Bella's POV

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at what Alice had picked out for me to wear. It was actually so adorable I couldn't wait to put it on. It was a ¾ sleeved, purple baby doll shirt that reached mid thigh, and had a beige design on the hemline of the shirt and sleeves. I also had light blue jeans and a pair of thick heeled boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror and for once I thought I looked pretty. Although my hair was still a haystack, so I grabbed a brush and lightly brushed it back. By the time I put the brush down Alice was back in my room with a curling iron and make up set. She pushed me down onto the chair and started working on me.

"And vuala!" I opened my eyes and saw me. My hair was in huge wavy curls with my hair parted down the middle. I had on light brown eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara. Alice handed me a peachy lip gloss and I was ready to go.  
"Thanks Al." I hugged her and she kissed my cheek before running off.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Rose. She was looking gorgeous of course. She had on a regular black shirt with light washed jeans and her hair was wavy at the ends and tousled. She had on some natural grey eye shadow and some lipstick. She smiled at me and I waved smiling back. Then I looked over to see Edward. He was wearing a navy blue short sleeved shirt and dark jeans. His hair was tousled and he looked just perfect.

He looked at me and smiled. I completely melted, but I snapped out of it in time to smile back. He walked over to me and led me to his car. "You look beautiful, Bella" he complimented.

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

When we got to school, everyone stared at us with mouths open as we walked to the office. This time it was Rose who introduced us.  
"Hello Ms. Cope," she greeted friendly which is really a first for Rose. Ms. Cope looked up with a smile.  
"Good morning, Rosalie. What may I do for you today?" She asked.

"We would like our schedules please. It's Hale and Cullen." Ms. Cope nodded and looked through a cabinet, taking out a stack of papers.  
"Here you go. This is for Jasper," Jazz took it. "This is for Alice," Alice bounced and took it. "This is for Emmett." Emmett snatched it and looked eagerly at it. "This is for you Rosalie." Rose grabbed it and took a look at it. "This is for you, Edward." Edward reached in front of me and took it. "And this," she kind of looked at me funny. "Is for you, Isabella." I took it and looked at it.  
Before I could actually read it, Alice took mine and Edward's and compared them.

_Hale, Isabella_

_Period 1 Spanish-_ _Mrs. Martinez_

_Period 2 Geometry- Mr. Delic_

_Period 3 Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Period 4 History- Mr. Zoom_

_Period 5 Free Period_

_Period 6 Lunch_

_Period 7 Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Period 8 English, literature- Ms. Melina_

_Cullen, Alice_

_Period 1 Spanish- Mrs. Martinez_

_Period 2 English, literature- Ms. Melina_

_Period 3 Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Period 4 Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Period 5 Geometry- Mr. Delic_

_Period 6 Lunch_

_Period 7 History- Mr. Zoom_

_Period 8 Free Period_

_Cullen, Edward_

_Period 1 Gym- Coach Clapp_

_Period 2 AP Spanish- Mr. Cordero _

_Period 3 Free Period_

_Period 4 History- Mr. Zoom_

_Period 5 Pre Calculus- Ms. Donna_

_Period 6 Lunch_

_Period 7 Biology- Mr. Banner_

_Period 8 English, literature- Ms. Melina_

"Awesome, I have the best free period!" Alice exclaimed, giving us back our papers and jumping.  
"Me and Edward got a lot of classes together." I noticed looking up at him. He smiled down at me and nodded.

"Wait, I have a bigger question to ask." Emmett said. We all looked at him. "Do we all have the same lunch period?"

Everyone took a look at their paper and said "I got 6th." At the same time except Emmett who said "I have 7th." We all looked at him and he looked shocked.  
He fell to his knees dramatically. "No! Oh cruel, cruel world, why?" Rosalie checked to see that nobody besides us was seeing this. I put my hand over my eyes and looked away.

"Emmett, go tell the guidance counselor to change it." Edward said like if it was obvious.  
"I can't, she kind of hates me…" He trailed off and Edward snorted.  
"Well maybe if you didn't throw a rock at her car and saying you wanted to 'test gravity' she might like you more." Edward retorted. Emmett smirked at the memory then grimaced. "Come on Emmett, just beg her. And if not just use the tricks we have up our sleeves." Emmett nodded and ran off. Right before rounding the corner Emmett came back.

"Bro, it's a guy and I don't think he'll take charming very coolly. He looks straight and I am straight." Jasper chuckled before saying,

"Have Rosalie convince him." Rose looked over at him fuming.

"Excuse me? I am not a toy you use when needed to." Emmett grabbed her hand in his as she turned to look at him he looked her in the eyes with love and plea. She visibly melted.

"Please Rose? I want to have lunch with the family, with you," he grabbed her chin and she smiled.

"Okay Em, let's go." He smiled and ran off with her. I laughed and walked into first period. The day just breezed on by.

I just got home after a long day of school. From second period and on I told my friends about my club themed party. They agreed and would call me later on. I told if they come they have to come in club clothes.

_Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my sidekick and saw it was two calls, three missed ones and fifteen text messages. Holy cow!

I picked up the first call and joined it with the second one. "Hello?" I asked not recognizing the number.

"Yeah Bella, it's Lauren and Jessica." Lauren's nasal voice said over the phone.

"Oh hi guys." I greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, whatever." Rude much. "We're calling to RSVP for your party." My jaw dropped. Alice invited them?

"Oh, are you?" I gulped hoping she was joking. Jessica laughed while Lauren snorted.

"Well a duh! Why else would I call you? It's not a friendly hello."

"Alright, then be here by seven and the theme is club." I gave them the details and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Whatever, Hale. Goodbye." Lauren hung up as Jessica said bye. Once I closed my phone Alice walked past my room with her phone on her ear.

"Alright, so remember by seven…okay…goodbye." Alice ended the call and I looked at my text messages. A lot of the people confirmed, so I kept scrolling down until I saw two unknown numbers.

"1-917-554-0987" I opened it only to find it was from Mike. I rolled my eyes, this kid doesn't get I don't like him does he?

I read the message he sent.

_To: Bella_

_Hey Bella, it's Mike Newton; I just wanted to RSVP for your party. I didn't get an invitation, but I understand, maybe you forgot to give it to me or tell me. So anyways see you Saturday! =)_

I rolled my eyes. I texted him back giving him the details to my party and saving him in my contacts that way I know when it's him.

I looked at the other unknown number. It had a different area code then ours which was strange.

"1-590-646-8890" I opened it, but I couldn't tell who it was at all.

_The most beautiful thing I have ever seen holds my heart. _

My eyebrows scrunched together at the anonymous message. I realized Alice was talking and I had tuned her out. I didn't look up but cut her off.  
"Alice?"

She stopped mid sentence. "Yeah?"

"Come take a look at this." I said gesturing to the spot next to me. She sat down gracefully and I passed her the phone. "Do you recognize that number?" She looked at it confused and I realized then that she didn't know who it was.

"No Bells, sorry." She handed me back my phone. "Why? What happened?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing I just got a really random, weird message from this unknown number." She held her hand out for the phone and I gave it to her.

She read it so fast I didn't even get a chance to put my hand on my lap.

"Bella, I don't like this message." She handed me back the phone.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "This gives me a bad feeling. Just careful remember what Tanya said."

"…_there's a lunatic out there…_ _they're worried_ _because if he obsesses over anything—especially a person—he won't stop 'til he gets it, even if death is the way…"_ Tanya's words rang through my head.

"Anyways, Bella why don't you go freshen up and start your homework?" Alice suggested with a smile. I nodded and put some sweats on and took out my books.

My mind didn't stay on my homework though; it went back to what Tanya said.

"_You have to be more careful with Bella…"_

I looked down at my books and bit my pen cap. Could the message from my phone, and the lunatic have some sort of connection? No, probably wrong number.

But it seemed like it was a message for me. My eyes narrowed at nothing, but I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Edward. He was casually leaning on my door frame with a grin on his face.

"So Bella, have you finished your homework?" He asked half teasingly. I looked down at my English book and saw I wrote one word "The." I groaned and shook my head. He laughed and walked towards me. "Well maybe if you weren't so busy staring into outer space you would have finished by now."

I didn't have a smart come back so I just stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and placed on someone's lap. I looked up to see Edward was in my seat and I was on his lap. I blushed and looked away trying to hide it. From the corner of my eye it looked like I saw him grin slightly.  
"So missy, you might want to finish you know?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well a duh," I said. He raised his eyebrows, and—don't ask me how—got a pillow and hit me with it (Well not with all his strength.)

I raised my eyebrows at him before I took the pillow and hit him with it. He looked a bit shocked that I took it from him. I started laughing and continued to hit him while he blocked himself, before he took my wrists and pinned them down to his lap. I tried to get free but he only raised an eyebrow as in to say 'do you really think that's going to work?' I nodded and he chuckled.

When I looked up I noticed our faces were centimeters apart. He stopped laughing and it all went silent. Before we knew it we started to lean in. My mind went blank and suddenly everything surrounding us didn't matter to me.

I shut my eyes and our lips barely touched when Alice walked in my room.  
"Here you go Bella," My eyes snapped opened and I jumped off of Edward's lap and landed on the floor on my butt with an 'oof'. Edward got up and helped me up. I looked away not wanting to see Alice's reaction, but she acted like normal. "Hey Edward, leave me and Bella please."  
"But Alice…" Edward was cut off by her glare.  
"No buts, she needs to eat and I'm gonna help her finish your homework."  
He mumbled something that sounded like, "well I was going to do that." Alice didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and he sighed.

Edward turned to me and hugged me. "Night Bella," I hugged him back before he pulled away.

"Night Edward," he walked out of my room closing my door on the way out. I sighed and looked at Alice. She had put the tray of food down and was giving me the look.

"Hi Alice," my voice squeaked as I sat down at the edge of my bed.

She walked over to me. "Don't you 'hi Alice,' me" she said doing a perfect imitation of my voice. "What did I walk into?"

I decided to play ignorant. "Um, my room?"

"Ha ha Bella, you're hilarious. Now seriously, why were you on Edward's lap and why were your faces so close together?"

Alice's POV

I waited patiently for Bella's answer as she shifted uncomfortably. I already knew the answer. They were going to kiss.

"Um, well it's not the first time I sit on his lap." She got up and looked away. She's so nervous that I wanted to laugh, but I didn't I wanted her to confess to me that she loved Edward.

I realized Edward was downstairs and he would hear me, so I sent him a thought. _"Edward, can you take Jazz hunting?" _I heard him groan and the door shut.

I walked over to Bella and touched her arm. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Bella, you have always told me everything. I don't want that to change now. You can trust me you know." She smiled back at me.

"Ok Alice, you're right. I've told you everything." I nodded and she took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you I liked Edward?" I nodded again. "Well I realized that…that…that"

"That?" I insisted.

"That I love him." She said with closed eyes. I inwardly 'awed' as I touched her face.

"Bella, you're in love with Edward?" She slowly nodded her head. "There's nothing to be ashamed of honey,"

"I'm not really ashamed, but more of scared and shocked. I mean I'm scared because I don't know what's going to happen and shocked because well I grew up with him. He's practically my brother!" She plopped down on her desk chair. "And now I realize I love him. Everything's so awkward now."

"Oh honey, don't worry about anything ok. Things happen for a reason." She gave me a watery smile. "Oh don't cry Bella."

"It's just I don't want to be rejected by him. I know he doesn't love me—" I wanted to scoff at that. You don't know how much he does love you. "And I don't want to suffer. Or make him feel that he has to."

I kissed her hair and smiled. "Bella, don't worry ok? Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"But I have to do my homework." I shook my head.

"You won't go to school ok? Now go on, get your jammies on and sleep." She smiled at me using the word jammies and went to the bathroom.

I left the room and went to mine and talked to Rose about it. Rose shook her head.

"Oh my poor little girl." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"When they get together, they'll know all this was worth it." Rose smiled and nodded. I pulled back and took out my cell phone. "How about we start getting the decorations and presents for Bella's party?"  
"You read my mind Alice." Rose said looking at a magazine.


	44. Birthday Morning

Ch 44 Birthday Morning

Bella's POV

I heard the alarm clock go off in my room and I groaned. School this week has been so annoying. English papers and math homework, glorious.

I opened one of my eyes and saw it was 9:30 am. I threw my pillow at the alarm clock and snuggled back into my blankets.

As soon as I was falling into a dreamless sleep, I heard Alice shout my name. "Oh Bella!"  
I groaned throwing a pillow at her. "Five more minutes Alice."  
She huffed and stomped out the room. "Fine, but that's it." I smiled and covered my body with the blankets.

"Alright, Isabella I let you sleep for six minutes! That means we're one minute behind schedule!" I heard Alice's voice. I sighed and sat up in my bed. Suddenly she was next to me hugging the life out of me. "Happy birthday Tinkerbelle!"

I laughed. Oh yeah today is my birthday. "Thanks Ali," She nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bathroom.

"Now birthday girl get your butt inside, take a shower, freshen up and meet me downstairs for breakfast." I nodded and walked in dropping my clothes on the way in. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had matured a lot since I was 15 or even 16. I shook my head and got in the shower.

After I finished, I got out and put a pair of blue aerie sweats with a white tank top. I left my hair wet and loose so it would air dry and I went downstairs bare footed. Before I even reached the bottom steps I was lifted into the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLIE!" Emmett shouted while he crushed me to his chest.

"Em…can't…breathe." I managed to choke out. He immediately put me down and laughed.

"Sorry Bellie, I forgot." I just smiled letting him know it was ok. "Anyways, happy birthday!" Before I even said thank you, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me into the kitchen. "Lets go, the others are telling me I'm hogging you up."

When we got to the kitchen, everybody had a smile on their faces, before I was pulled in every direction.  
"Happy birthday, baby girl." Rosalie whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks mommy." Carlisle and Esme walked up to me next. Esme's smile was huge and she was glowing.

"Happy birthday, dear." Esme kissed my cheek and I beamed.

"Thanks mom."

"Happy birthday honey, another year you have celebrated with us," Carlisle said kissing the top of my head and pulling me into his arms.  
"Thank you daddy." I said hugging him back. When he pulled back, I was literally tackled to the ground. When I looked up I saw Alice beaming at me.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" She said bouncing on my stomach. I just giggled.  
"Thanks Ali, but the floor is not very comfortable, can you get off now?" She laughed and nodded getting up in one fluid motion, walking away.

"Thanks for the help Alice," I called after her sarcastically. She laughed her captivating laugh saying 'you're welcome.'

Then I saw Jasper looking down at me with one eyebrow raised, his expression amused.  
"Jazz, are you gonna keep looking at me like that or are you gonna help me?" I asked. He chuckled and extended his hand which I took in order to stand up.

"Happy birthday Bella, you're getting old!" Jasper exclaimed, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"But I will never reach your age Jazzy." I said in a sweet voice. "How old are you again?" I put a finger on my chin and he narrowed his eyes. "100, 150…" I looked at him and smiled. "Oh wait, over 200 years old! Now who's the old fart?" I mocked him laughing. He snorted.

"I am not old, I am mature." He said.  
"Yeah, real mature, grandpa." I teased and he grimaced. He hated when I called him grandpa.

"Fine I'm old. But as an older person, that makes me an elder I deserve respect, young lady." He said jokingly with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, and a wheelchair while I'm at it." That made him chuckle.  
"Touché," he said giving me a hug.

When I pulled away I was scooped off the floor and twirled around. I squealed until I was placed back on the floor. There stood Edward, his golden eyes filled with excitement and a huge—and by huge I mean, huge—smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Bells." He said hugging me tightly. I hugged him back tightly as well. I'm guessing we stayed there for a while, because someone cleared their throat. I relentlessly let go and blushed when I saw it was Emmett. He had a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"Dear, we've actually made you something," Esme said with her hands clasped together under her chin and a small smile. I got really curious, so I acted like a seven year old again.

"Ooo, what is it mom? Can I have it? Please? Please?" I was bouncing a little bit and everybody started laughing.  
"Sure, dear. Edward would you like to show it to her?" He nodded and walked to the fridge. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I saw him getting something.  
"Towards the back, Edward!" Alice told him. He nodded and pulled something out. When he turned around, in his arms he had a beautiful white ice cream cake with some blue, and the letters said 'happy birthday Bella'.  
"Oh my god, thank you so much you guys." I squealed grabbing it and placing it on the table. Two arms were placed on my shoulders and I saw they were Rose's.

"You're welcome you don't believe how long it took us to make this perfect considering me, Esme and Alice don't eat." She laughed and I giggled.  
"Well thank you guys because this is amazing!" I gestured towards the cake. Alice skipped forward and took my hand.

"Yep, but you better cut a piece because we've got to start getting you ready for your party." I groaned.

"But Alice," I whined. "The party doesn't start 'til another nine hours!"

She scoffed and started tapping her foot. "So? We've got a lot of work to do. We've got shoes to buy, hair to style, clothes to choose, it's a lot!"

"Ugh fine!" I cut a piece of cake and put in on a plate and started eating it.

"Go put some shoes Bella; we're going to the mall." Alice said with a serious face and keys waving in the air. I nodded and put on my white sneakers, grabbing my sweater and my piece of cake before going out into the car.

Once I settled into Alice's Porsche, Alice began to talk. "So Bella, are you excited today's your birthday?" I nodded.

"It means only one more year until I'm eighteen and get to be a vampire." I said and Rose's expression changed.  
"Everything ok, mommy?" I questioned leaning forward towards her.  
"Yes," she muttered. "It's just I don't want you to become this Bella, this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself. I don't want you to regret this choice."

I touched her shoulder lightly. "Mommy, I am not going to regret this choice. It's what I've wanted for some time now. I want to live forever with you guys!" She nodded and smiled.

"So we have to get your shoes for the dress you're going to wear Bells," Alice said suddenly.  
"Okay Alice."

Edward's POV

It's been three hours since Alice and Rose took Bella to get some shoes. How long could it take to buy a pair of shoes?

Jasper was finishing setting up the decorations. "Dude, pass me that light over there," he said. I got off the couch and passed him the green light, while Emmett was setting up the sound system.

"Jazz, what could be taking the girls so long?" I asked. He shrugged and came down.  
"They're girls Edward, that's all there is to be known."

Emmett chuckled. "True, girls make a five minute thing turn into an hour thing. I mean look at Alice, she takes three hours to get ready and she has super speed." Jasper growled.

"Watch it Emmett." He warned.

"Ooo what you gonna do Jazzy, send out feelings for me to cry?" Emmett mocked and Jasper tackled him. I shook my head and heard the door open.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE!" Alice yelled at the same time Rose yelled,

"EMMETT MCCARTHY!" and Bella said,  
"Stop yelling you guys, they're right there." Jasper and Emmett stopped wrestling and looked up at their furious wives. Rose walked over to Emmett and said,

"No more fun for a week." Emmett shot up, leaving Jasper on the floor and followed Rosalie, trying to talk to her.

"Baby, don't…" He started.  
"Don't say anything or it will be two weeks!" Rose snapped walking upstairs. Emmett looked on the brink of tears and slumped on the bottom step. When I looked back I saw Alice stomp towards a very nervous Jasper.

He sat up and visibly gulped. Alice bent down and pulled on his ear, dragging him to the backyard.

"Ow, Alice, honey," Jasper complained, but that only made her pull his ear harder as they went to the back yard. I didn't move from my spot waiting to see what happened to Jasper. All I heard was a yell before Alice walked back in with a triumphant smile on her face and walked upstairs. Jasper didn't walk back in so I turned and looked at Bella. She looked like she was trying not to laugh and was failing horribly.

"Bella, you ok?" I asked walking towards her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded and waved me off shaking with silent laughter. After about two minutes, she became normal again.  
"Ok," she took a deep breath. "I feel better, sorry, but that was just too funny." I chuckled shaking my head. When I was about to speak again I heard Alice's shriek.

"BELLA!" I covered my ears at how loud she was and Bella winced.

"What?" She called back.

"Get your butt up here before I come down there and drag you up!" Bella groaned and I hugged her tightly.  
"Don't worry Bells." She snorted.  
"That's 'cause you don't have to go through hours of torture." I chuckled.  
"True. Aren't I lucky?" She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out.  
"BELLA! I am going to count to three!" Alice bellowed. Bella was about to pull away when I held onto her tighter. She looked up at me confused.

"Um, Edward, do you want Alice to kill me?" I inwardly sighed, and let her go. She started walking up the stairs and I looked down at my shoes. When I looked back up she stood mid way, with a smile on her face looking at me before she ran up the rest of the way.

I shook my head with a smile and turned to see Emmett sprawled out on the doorframe of the kitchen. He looked…dead. I walked over to him and kicked him in the arm to see if any response came from him.

"Emmett?"

"Bro, no fun…no fun…" I squatted down and patted his cheek.  
"Emmett, if you don't hurry up and get ready, Rose will never have fun with you again." He shot up and ran upstairs.

When I straightened up I heard the yard door open. In came Jasper, who looked like he was wrestling in the woods. He had leaves in his hair, pieces of bark and some branches in his clothes.

"Um, Jasper—" he held up his hand.  
"Believe me Edward, you don't want to know." I just nodded and tried to keep from laughing as he slumped up the stairs.

Esme walked in the door with Carlisle and stared after Jasper. Carlisle chuckled under his breath as Esme shook her head.

"I don't want to know."  
"We're leaving Edward, Esme just forgot her purse." Esme ran into the kitchen and came back in a nano second.

"Got it" she said with a smile, placing the golden strap on her shoulder. "Bye Edward, dear, make sure everything goes well." She said wagging her finger. I nodded and hugged her.

"Goodbye son," Carlisle said patting my shoulder, before walking out the door with Esme.

Once they left, I walked up to my room and decided on what to wear.

Bella's POV

I was right now sitting on a seat in Alice's room, while she went crazy trying to look for the perfect outfits for tonight.

"Ugh nope not pink!" She threw a light pink colored dress to the side. I looked up at Rose and she just giggled.  
"Hey Alice, what about the dresses we bought in New York?" She stopped throwing dresses and straightened up.

"Bella you're a genius!" She squealed running out of the room.

"Uh, okay?" In a matter of seconds she ran back in with three dress bags.

"Alright, so I have found the amazing outfits we will wear!" She turned to me. "Bella, go shower while we lay everything out." I nodded and walked into the bathroom, dropping my clothes on the ground as I entered.

As I started washing my hair, I let my mind wander to Edward. He's the only one in the family that doesn't have a partner. I'm actually surprised he hasn't considered Tanya; I mean she's beautiful, and he-he's, well he's the most gorgeous thing alive!

We all know she has feelings for him, but he doesn't seem to care that much. I mean, of course I'm happy he's not with Tanya in a way because just the thought of them together gets me mad; but I also didn't want him to be alone because I know he doesn't love me, which means I obviously have no chance.

I shut my eyes tightly as I got out of the shower and wrapped the tiny white towel around my body. I walked out and saw Alice taking out her make up kit and Rose hanging our outfits on the closet door next to her. Alice turned to me and pointed to the seat tapping her foot. I walked over there and sat down silently, as Alice got out her hairdryer and started drying my hair.

"Just close your eyes, Bella." I did and soon enough I felt my hair being tugged and pulled and my face being filled with different brushes and products.

"Alright Bella, keep your eyes closed and stand up." I did as they wanted and I felt as some soft material went down my body.  
"Okay, Bella, wait here with your eyes closed. Alice and I are going to get ready; it will only take us four minutes." I nodded and started humming an unknown melody.

As soon as they were gone, they were back. "Alright open your eyes!" Alice squealed. I opened my eyes, but didn't look at myself at the mirror yet. I turned and looked at them and I swear I have never felt my self esteem go down as fast as it did now. Alice and Rose looked absolutely stunning. Too good for words.

Alice was wearing a deep rich Goddiva knotted blue dress that ended about a little lower than mid thigh. She had on leather multi strap sandals with a black and gold bracelet.

Her make up was a brown smoky eye, with light blush, mascara, eyeliner and a nude lipstick and lip gloss.

Her hair was a little different too. It wasn't in its usually spikey do; it was curled loosely which gave her hair a touseled yet gorgeous look.

Rose was a little more bold and daring. She had on a crimson red dress that had a deep plunge and showed off her cleavage. She topped it off with a silver necklace and silver heels that looked a bit scary.

She kept the attention away from her golden eyes and focused her make up on her lips. She had light colored eye shadow with some eyeliner and mascara to finish it off. She went for a sexy red lipstick to make her lips pop and it worked!

Lastly, her golden hair was curled only at the tips to make it appear done yet not too done.

"Oh my God," I chocked out. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "You guys are gorgeous!" They started laughing.

"Bella, you should look at yourself, your looking damn sexy tonight." Rose said as she passed me over some Mairin cross-over sandals. I sat down and strapped them on while saying,

"Guys, I could never compare to you." Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and stopped me in front of the mirror as I gasped.  
"Do you still think you can't compare?" I didn't have words to describe this girl in the mirror. She was absolutely gorgeous! She had on a black beaded circle tunic dress that complimented her in every way and ended about mid thigh. She gave the outfit some color with red and black bracelets.

Her eyes were smoky, sexy and alluring, while her lips were nude yet glossy.

Her hair was wavy to give it a sexy 'right out of bed' look. It was very hard to believe that the girl in the mirror was actually me! Plain old me!

I turned and looked at them. "Guys, thank you!" I squealed hugging them. They just laughed and whispered 'you're welcome.'

There was a knock at the door and a voice that sounded like Jasper's said, "Girls are you done in there? You've been in there for a long time?"  
"Yeah, hold on Jasper. Go wait downstairs with the other guys." Rose said fixing her dress. "You ready Bella?" She asked and I nodded. Alice put her hands up and picked something up.

"Nope, we're taking a picture first." She led us to the floor length mirror in the closet and held the camera up. We all smiled and posed with our hands on our hips as Alice took the picture. "Alright, now we can go."

As we got to the stairs I started feeling nervous, knowing Edward was waiting downstairs for us. What would he think when he saw me? I shook my head and stayed at the top as the stairs. Alice and Rose stopped half way.

"Just wait up here, baby, okay?" I nodded and they walked down when they were greeted by their husbands. Jasper kissed Alice and told her she looked absolutely gorgeous and that he was sorry about what he did. Alice softened up and forgave him.

Now Emmett, well you see his eyes were roaming Rosalie's body and were filled with lust and love. Jasper turned to glare at him and smacked him on the head.  
"Jazz, what the hell?"

"Stop feeling so much lust you moron!" Jasper pointed out as if it was the obvious. Emmett nodded and kissed Rose's hand.

"Rose, baby, you look so amazingly hot and sexy that words cannot describe you!" Damn, that's pretty deep for Emmett. Rose smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Anyways, where's the squirt?" And there's the Emmett we all know and have somehow come to love.

"She's upstairs," A velvet voice said as footsteps were coming closer to the staircase. My heart started beating crazy and I thought I was going to pass out from my nerves.  
"Come down, Bella," Alice sang from Jasper's arms. I took a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom, I heard Emmett whistle.

"Damn Bells, I'm going to have to be crushing some skulls tonight." He said pounding his fist into his hand while Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Bella, you look so beautiful!" Jasper complimented with his chin on Alice's head. I blushed at his comment and muttered a thank you. I turned to look at the last but most important person. Edward.

His mouth was wide open and his eyes were wide as they looked me over. I felt a heavy blush turn my face scarlet as he stood there just staring at me. Someone cleared their throat and Edward seemed to snap out of it. He smiled at me and enveloped me in a hug.  
"You're too beautiful for me to describe, because there are no words to describe how you look right now." I wanted to cry at how sweet he was, but I couldn't, so I bit my lip hard and hugged him back hard. Who knew love could hurt this much?

Alice popped up in front of me and gave me a sympathetic smile. She pointed saying she'll be right back and I nodded, pulling apart from Edward.

"Your parents would be so proud." Rose said with a small smile on her face. I looked up and wondered what they thought of me? Would they be proud of me?

I had never really thought too much about them, since they died when I was very young and I can't really remember them, and this is my family now.

Suddenly Alice bounded in through the front door with a package in her hands. "Here, Bella," she said handing me the package. "It's for you." I raised an eyebrow and saw a red envelope with a golden ribbon. I took it and opened it to read it. It was in boxy, script.

_**Dear Isabella,**_

_**It's your seventeenth birthday today and I just wanted to congratulate you, only one more year until we visit you my dear. I hope your family hasn't forgotten our compromise or backed out? Well, I send you this gift as a way of congratulating you. I hope all is well, say hello to my dear friend Carlisle and the rest of your family. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Aro**_

I finished reading the letter and looked to see everyone—except Alice and Emmett—was disturbed by the letter. I set it aside on the table and grabbed the package. I slowly took it out to see that it was beautiful.

It was a pure golden box with intricate designs on the top and sapphires encrusted into it. I ran my fingers over the designs as I awed in its beauty. "That's a pretty box, Bells." Emmett said. I nodded and Alice said,

"Open it." I did as she instructed and found an even bigger beauty inside. It was a simple thick golden necklace, with a huge diamond—about the size of my hand—hanging from the middle. I took it out slowly and let everyone see it. A round of gasps were heard when they saw it. This necklace must be worth more than one's life, and Aro is simply giving it to me for my birthday.

I quickly put it back in the box and set the box on the table. I cannot accept this, even if I was crazy I wouldn't accept this. Sure it's beautiful, but I don't want extravagant gifts. "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked tilting my chin to make me look at him. I just shook my head.

"Nothing, I'm just not going to accept that gift."

"But why not?" Alice whined.

"Alice, that's way too extravagant for me, especially from Aro. Plus if I did wear this necklace—which looks like it could weigh me down—what would I wear this with or to? Who walks around with a diamond the size of my hand around their neck?" I waved my hands in the air.

She just giggled. "You'd be surprised by who would wear something like that. Not even the richest people in the world could buy a diamond like that. Plus, I don't think you should get rid of it, just to keep Aro on his soft side." I sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but go stash this somewhere no one will find it." She smiled brightly and ran somewhere with the box.

I checked the time and saw it was 7:15 pm. Alice was walking down the stairs when she said, "You should open the door."

"But I didn't—" I was cut off by the door bell. She smirked and walked over to the door, shutting the lights as she went by and opened the door. Edward ran somewhere, and suddenly there were lights flashing everywhere.

"Hi guys, come on in." Alice said shutting the door as about twenty people walked in. How did twenty people arrive at the same time? I didn't even know these people. But a girl with auburn hair came up to me and hugged me wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked her and she walked off.

_30 minutes later…_

This house was crazy! It was packed with teenagers who were dancing all on each other, or eating until they couldn't breathe.

Also, Mike arrived not too long ago and has tried every single thing to make me dance with him, but thankfully somebody has always called me or pulled me away.

"Bella!" Alice yelled over the music.

"What!" She pointed to the door, meaning someone had rung it. I pushed past a bunch of people and opened the door. There stood two of the sluttiest dressed girls I've ever seen; Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

Lauren was wearing a deep purple dress that looked like if she breathed it might break. It was extremely short and had a low cut back—she wore silver heels that just didn't go. Her hair was in its normal fake curls, while her eyes were in a purple and black smoky eye with a pink lipstick and hundreds of pounds of mascara.

Jessica was wearing a sparkly green strapless dress that was as short as Lauren's and had a sweetheart neckline. She had on gold stilettos with an emerald gem on the strap. Her hair wasn't in its natural curls, but it was pin straight. Her eyes wore a golden eye shadow with a black cat tail. She also had fake lashes on and wore a nude lipstick with pink blush.

"Hale," Lauren sneered. I resisted the urge to slam the door right in her face.

"Lauren," I gave a nod her way. "Jessica." She didn't say anything, just studied my outfit then hers.

"Well Hale, are you going to let us in?" Lauren asked. I sighed and stepped to the side as they entered. When they saw the interior of my house they stared in awe, just like everyone else. They then walked over to where everyone was dancing and started, if you could call it "dancing." I shook my head. Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a night.


	45. One Hell Of A Night

Ch 45 One Hell of a Night

Edward's POV

This whole party was insane. These teenagers were rubbing all over each other and doing moves I didn't even know existed. The house was packed and I lost sight of Bella. I saw Rosalie by the dance floor watching these girls disgustingly.

"_Ew, that's disgusting! That's what you call dancing? It looks more like they're trying to get into the guys' pants."_ She thought shaking her head.

From the corner of my eye I saw people moving aside. That's when I heard Alice.

"People, MOVE!" She pushed her way through people until she finally got to me. She fixed her dress and make up before looking up at me. "In about half an hour we're going to announce the birthday girl, okay?" I nodded and she skipped away, probably going to find Jasper.

After about five minutes, I saw Lauren walking over to me. She was stumbling a lot as she walked and was giggling. When she came close enough, I smelt her. She reeked of liquor. Apparently when she left the party a while ago she went to get drunk. I leaned back against the wall as she came closer and put her arms on my neck. I tried to take her off of me without hurting her, but she was persistent. She held on tightly and kept on giggling.

"Edward, did you know you are incredibly hot?" She slurred. I didn't move or say anything. "Well then we're perfect for each other you know? I mean everyone knows I'm the hottest girl in Forks, above your sisters too, even Bella!" I wanted to laugh in her face. She wasn't pretty at all, it was all make up. I can't believe she would even compare herself to Bella. Bella was like Aphrodite herself, and Lauren was more like a Barbie doll.

Rosalie heard Lauren say that she thought she was prettier than her, and her head snapped up at her as she glared at the side of her face. Damn, if Rose had lasers in her eyes, Lauren would have a pretty big hole in her face right now.

"I'm afraid I have to disagree, Lauren." I spoke calmly trying to pry her arms from my neck. She pouted and held on tighter, which was frustrating me.  
"Don't play hard to get Edward, I know you want this" she said pointing to her body. She must be joking if she thinks I want her. First of, she has no body; she was a tall twig and second of all, I don't like her at all, I'm in love with Bella. Right when I was about to say something, I caught her thoughts.

"_Kiss him now Lauren! Then he'll know he wants you and kiss you back." _

I came back to reality when her lips were about to touch my lips. I turned my face just in time and she kissed my cheek. When I pulled her away from me—holding her by her wrists—I noticed Bella was standing in direct view of me, biting her lip with her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to spill over at any second. She stood still, shaking a little.

"Bella…" I whispered taking a step towards her. She took a step back and ran upstairs. "Bella!" I yelled.  
"Forget about her Edward, you have m-me." Lauren stuttered. I grabbed her wrists and shook her.

"No Lauren, don't you understand? I don't want you or even like you, leave me the hell alone!" She looked a bit shocked asRosalie appeared behind her.

"Need some help?" She asked suggestively with a raised eyebrow. Lauren turned around startled.  
"Who are you?"

Rosalie smiled sickly. "Why, I am Edward's sister Rosalie." Lauren paled. "I have something to show you, why don't you follow me?"

"_I've never heard any other Cullen, besides Edward and Alice, talk! I don't like this Rosalie, she's really scary."_ Lauren thought.

"_Stupid bitch, who is she to call herself prettier than me and Bella? Please, she wishes, but there are some things that even immortality can't fix. And then she tackles Edward and makes Bella cry? I'll teach her a thing or two."_ Bella was crying?

"Take care of her Rosalie." I pushed Lauren into Rose and Rose nodded a smile spreading on her face. I ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Bella's room hearing her sob.

Bella's POV

"…So Tyler grabs the football and throws it to Robert but it hit him right in his chest and he doubled over in pain…" I was listening to Mike's story—with my fingers to my temple. This kid was so annoying.

"Hey Mike, I'll be right back." I said walking away, when I ran into Joe. Oh my God, Joe came?

"Hey Bella," he greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey Joe, how are you?" I asked giving him a hug. Even though we aren't together anymore, doesn't mean we can't be friends.

"I'm good, you know school." I nodded and he chuckled. "Nice party you're having."

"Thanks," I laughed.

"Well, I have to go Bells I stopped by to greet you. Nice seeing you again and happy birthday." He hugged me goodbye and left.  
I pushed around the sweaty bodies to try and get some fresh air. What I saw next tore my heart out of my chest. Edward was leaning against the wall with Lauren's arms around his neck, giggling. Then Lauren leaned in and I shut my eyes. No this isn't happening. It can't be.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward's face a little to the side and Lauren's lips on him. My heart literally broke into two, and I felt the urge to die right now. Edward pulled her away and held her wrists when he turned and saw me. I didn't have the will to withstand what I just saw; the pain was horrendous, so I bit my lip to keep the tears that were threatening to spill in. Edward tried to walk towards me but I took a step back and ran up the stairs to my room, locking myself inside. I sank to the floor and started bawling my eyes out. How could he choose Lauren? Out of all THINGS in the world he kissed her?! My sadness started evaporating only to be replaced by anger.

I got up and walked to my closet, grabbing the nearest shirt my hands reached and a pair of scissors. I stood in front of the mirror and started cutting the shirt to what I wanted. "So you like sluts, huh? Fine, let's see if you like my modification." I put the shirt in front of me and saw that it would show a lot of cleavage and shoulders. I sank to the floor and started sobbing. "…W-why?"

That's when I heard banging on my door. "Bella!" It was Edward. "Bella, please open the door!" he shouted over the loud music. I didn't move though, I stayed on the floor. "Bella!" He banged louder, and I sobbed a little more. I've never felt so heartbroken, so unpretty. What don't I have? "Bella let me in!" I squeezed my eyes tightly and soon the banging stopped.

I opened one eyelid and screamed when I saw Edward walking towards me. "H-how'd you get in h-here?" I stuttered.

He simply said, "The window" before he stopped short. It was dreadfully quiet even though the music was pounding at a high volume. I had my knees up to my chest with my arms wound around them and my head turned to the side. He just stood there staring at me I suppose, I wouldn't know since I wasn't looking at him.

"Bella," he started.

"What?" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" He bent down to my level.

That just pissed me off. My head snapped towards him and I glared at him. "Are you kidding me?! You dare ask me what's wrong. You already know." He didn't move just stared at me as I went off on him.

"Bella, its not—"

"Why couldn't you just tell me you liked Lauren, Edward?" I whispered sadly looking at my floor. A finger lifted my chin up and I saw Edward staring at me.  
"Bella, you're being completely absurd." I was going to protest but he put a finger to my lip. "No, listen. I don't like Lauren. What in heaven's name would make you think that?" I pushed his finger away.

"Um, maybe because of the fact that you kissed her, or she kissed you, either way you guys kissed."

"Bella, Lauren threw herself on me. And I didn't kiss her, when she leaned in I turned my face away and she ended up kissing my cheek instead." Could it be that from where I was standing it looked the other way?

"I-I" I stuttered.

"Bella, why did you look so sad downstairs? And why did you come up here to cry?" He asked. I paled and felt my skin go cold. What do I do? I can't just say, oh yeah I love you and was heartbroken with what I saw. From the corner of my eye, I saw him pick up the black shirt I 'sluttified.' "What did you do to this?"  
"Um, I cut it up?" It sounded more like a question.

"But why?" Shit, what do I tell him now? Oh my god, what do I do?

He touched my face with his hand and said, "Bella, whatever it is, you know you can tell me. You can tell me anything." Maybe I should tell him. I took a deep breath ready to tell Edward that I loved him with all my heart, when I heard a crash downstairs.

"I guess I didn't like the idea of you being with Lauren is all." I shrugged. Okay, fine, I backed down, but I couldn't risk it.

He seemed a bit saddened by my answer before he smiled. "Well, we should get down there. Alice is going crazy looking for you!" I smiled. "We're okay right?" I thought about it and decided that we were since he didn't do anything with Lauren.

"Yeah, we are." I said, giving him a tight hug. He hugged me tightly before letting go and staring at me.  
"Now, no more crying." He wiped a few tears from my cheeks, though his fingers came out black probably due to my mascara running. I nodded and stood up to check myself in the mirror. I wanted to groan at the sight. My mascara was running down by lips and my eyeliner was fading. I grabbed a tissue and wiped the run off make up and grabbed my mascara and eyeliner to re apply it. When I was done, I gave a small pout towards mirror-me, and turned towards Edward. He had his hand covering his mouth to cover up for chuckling.

"Was it necessary to pout?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I was in the moment." He rolled his eyes and put his arm out for me to hold. I took hold of it and we walked out the room until the top of the stairs, where he stopped.

"Hold on." I looked back down and suddenly saw that the spotlight was on us and everyone was staring at us.

"Introducing the main reason for tonight's party—the birthday girl, Bella!" Alice shouted over the mic and gestured towards me. Everyone started applauding loudly. Edward started to walk down the stairs gracefully with me by his side. I felt like a princess walking down with her prince. I shook the thought away and looked for Rose. I didn't see her, until I noticed she silently slipped through front door. Where was she? She wasn't doing "quality" time with Emmett that's for sure, because her hair, make up, and clothes were fine and Emmett was here the whole time.

When I reached the bottom step everyone applauded again and some even threw in some whistles, which angered Edward.

"Happy birthday Bella, we love you so much! Don't ever forget that." Alice squealed with a huge smile on her face, holding the mic with both hands. Everyone "awed" and I blushed. "Well, even though this is a club party, we're going to have a slow dance. Which one of our guys is going to dance with Bella?"

"I will," I heard Edward say. I looked up at him shocked and he looked down at me with a lovingly smile. Alice smiled and played Taylor Swift's song, "Today was fairytale." Edward extended his hand, which I took and started dancing with me.

It felt so right be dancing with Edward; to be in his arms. He twirled me once, twice, and a third time. "Are you happy, Bella?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Why wouldn't I be, I mean I have you guys, I'm seventeen, I'm having fun at my party, and I'm dancing with you." Woops, that last part was supposed to be in a thought bubble.

"I don't know, I'm just wondering. You gave me quite a scare when you wouldn't open your door." I raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know if you did anything, or if you left. You had me worried." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Its okay, I don't hold it against you. I'm just thankful I could get in through your window."

"Which reminds me? Where did Rosalie go before?" He shrugged.  
"I'm not a hundred percent sure, I left her with Lauren. We'll ask her after she doesn't have a flock of guys after her and drooling over her." He cocked his head to where she was. There was a long line of guys just staring either at her face or her boobs. She was standing there with her arms crossed while Emmett looked murderous. He huffed angrily and walked over to Rose and pulled her onto the dance floor and started slow dancing with her like everyone else.

"Well, I don't blame them. I mean have you seen Rose, she has all the things a woman would kill to have. She's almost like perfection, or Aphrodite."

Edward shook his head.

"Yes Bella, I've seen Rosalie. Of course she is beautiful, but you want to know something?" I nodded. He leaned in and whispered, "You're more beautiful than she is" in my ear. I shivered and blushed.

"Thank you, but I doubt it." I said looking down at our feet.

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly because you are extraordinarily beautiful." I smiled and the song stopped. He mockingly bowed. I giggled and curtsied.

After a while the party finished. People were leaving and I was happy, because I was so damn tired.

"Thanks, Bella! Best party ever by the way." A girl who I think name was Erika.  
"Thanks for coming, bye!" I shut the door and let out a breath. "Phew,"  
Rosalie got up from the couch and walked towards me. "Well baby girl, I think you should go to sleep."

"Yeah, I am, but could you and Alice come upstairs to my room for a second?" She looked confused. "Please, I want to talk to you guys, but could you make the boys leave for a while?" She nodded and walked away.

I sighed and walked upstairs.

Rosalie POV

What could be wrong with Bella? I walked towards the kitchen where Edward was throwing out decorations, Emmett was picking up things and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap all cuddled up.

"Um, hey guys," Everyone looked at me. "Can you boys leave the house for oh I don't know about an hour?" They all looked at each other confused. That's when Alice and I exchanged a glance. I knew through her eyes she was asking if Bella requested this. I gave a slight nod.

"Why?" Jasper asked getting a better grip of Alice. She got off and walked towards me.  
"Guys just do it." She ordered with her hands on her hips.

"And what if we don't want to?" Emmett asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" I tested.

"Well, if you guys don't leave or if you come back before time, I swear to God that I will give you guys a make over gone bad and I will make you wear it to school. So unless you don't mind wearing a tutu and stilettos, you will leave now." Alice said sternly. They looked scared, debating if Alice really would do that to them.  
"Alice, baby, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Jasper asked nervously. Alice gave him a look that said, 'try me.' He dropped the case. "I say we go." He ran out the door and the others didn't stay behind for too long.

"Now what's up with Bella?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, she said she wants to talk to us."

"This could probably be about Edward." Alice said. I turned to look at her.

"Do you think?" She nodded.  
"She's in love with him; it could be getting to the point where if she doesn't tell him she's going to explode!" We walked to Bella's room and knocked.  
"Come in," She called. I opened the door and saw her on her bed lying down on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air. She had on a pair of purple cotton shorts and a black tank top with black socks and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her outfit from tonight was lying on her chair. She had what looked like to be a sketch pad in front of her. She was drawing and humming something.

We walked towards her and sat down at the edge of the bed. "So what's up, Tink?" Alice always knows how to ask a question lightly. Bella stopped sketching and sat down.

"Well, you guys may or may not know, but I'm in love with Edward, to the point that if he ever left I would die." I winced at the mention of Bella dying. She was my daughter, my little girl.

"Yes,"

"Well, I am so very confused. You see tonight with what happened with Lauren, I thought he liked her and that broke my heart. I cried and when he explained that it wasn't like that, I was about to tell him that I loved him."

Alice looked like she wanted to smack her upside the head like I do with Emmett. "Well why didn't you?" I asked.

"I backed out last minute because I was scared. I didn't want him to reject me and then let things get awkward between us."  
"But baby, listen, how will you ever know if he might share the same feelings if you don't give it a shot? Will you spend the rest of eternity wondering? Is it worth it? Sometimes it's worth the risk." She looked in deep thought. "So now that we got that out of the way, you need to go to sleep." I said playfully.

"Wait, um, what did you do to Lauren?" I smiled evilly and thought back.

"Don't worry, baby, let's just say she won't remember a thing." She nodded and slid under the covers. "Goodnight,"

"Night Alice, night mommy." She yawned and drifted to sleep. I urged Alice to walk out with me and we shut the door.

"Rose, what did you do with Lauren?" I smiled and laughed.

"Oh you know, made her fall a couple of times and threw garbage on her head. But don't worry, she's way too drunk to even remember what happened, let alone who did it." Alice laughed and skipped down the stairs. I looked back at Bella's closed door and wondered. Something deep inside me told me this was going to be a very hard year for her. I sighed.


	46. Decisions, Thoughts, More Party Invites

**A/N: Sorry I haven't downloaded guys! I'm usually away from my computer since I've been busy, I'm hoping you like this story. Let me know what you think guys :D **

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 46 Decisions, Thoughts, More Party Invites.

Jasper's POV

It's been a month and a half since Bella's birthday, and a lot of things have changed since then. Bella's nerves have been on edge and she's tried to stay from Edward as much as possible, which is killing Edward. He literally does not understand what is wrong with her.

We had arrived to school when Edward opened the door for Bella like he always does and she just walked away pretty fast, without giving him a second look. He slowly turned to look at me with shock and depression written on his face.

"_I'll talk to you later, alright?" _I thought to him. He nodded and walked in slowly. I sighed and turned to Alice. "Alice, do you know what is wrong with Bella?" She shook her head.

"I honestly don't. Me and Rose talked to her about her confessing her love to Edward on her birthday, and we thought it would go well! Apparently not…" I kissed her cheek.

"They have to get together Al, with Bella's worry and sadness and Edward's depression I'm going to be mourning for the rest of eternity." She giggled and nodded.

"You're right, you talk to Edward and I'll talk to Bella, ok?"

"Seems like a plan then." She snapped her fingers.

"I always have a plan!" She laughed and I joined her, until she suddenly stopped and glared at someone. I turned to see who or what she was glaring at and I saw it was that boy James.

"Al, baby, why are you glaring at that boy?" I asked her quietly. She didn't look away while she answered me.

"I don't have a good feeling about him Jasper. I've seen him in my visions before; I just can't remember which one." I grabbed her shoulders.

"Alice, you don't know the kid." She took her death glare away from the back of James' head and looked up at me.

"Jazz, I can't describe it, but believe me he's not here for good. I know it. We have to watch Bella around him." She truly seemed worried and I couldn't not believe her.  
"Alright Al, we'll watch Bella around him." Suddenly a car pulled up in front of ours. It was expensive and black, as a girl came out of the car.

I believe she was the transferred student Victoria. She held her head higher than anyone I have ever seen, including Rose, and scanned the parking lot her eyes landing on James—her face softened slightly. Her emotions revealed deep feelings for this kid. As he walked into school, she grabbed her designer bag, flicked her straightened red hair over her shoulder and walked in after him.

"Well, I believe we have found someone who can distract James." I mumbled.

"Victoria obviously likes James, and I have a feeling they will get together somehow." Alice said. I just shrugged as Rosalie and Emmett joined us after there make out session in his Jeep.

"Hey guys, next time just don't come to school!" I yelled laughing. Alice giggled, Rose gave me her death stare and Emmett just grinned from ear to ear as in saying 'we will.'

"Well Jasper, don't blame us because you've been moody the past month." Rosalie said straightening her dress.

I frowned. "I've been like that because of Edward and Bella, not because I choose to be."

Emmett groaned, "What happened with the sick love birds now?"

"Bella is just so depressed and lonely on the inside, and Edward is going crazy with Bella avoiding him."

"What? Alice, we talked to her!"

"I know I don't know what happened I honestly thought she was going to tell him. But we have a plan. Jazz and Emmett are going to talk to Edward and me and you are going to talk to Bella to see what went on okay?"  
"Alright, when?"

"During lunch, she'll probably want to ignore Edward." Rose and her nodded their heads.  
"Well girls, we better get to class." I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took Emmett's waist walking in proudly. I turned to Alice and she smiled taking my arm as we walked in. Some kids watched us and a lot of them had jealousy radiating off of them.

"So, at lunch we attack ok?" I was in front of Alice's class dropping her off.

"Okay," she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss me. Even though she was on the tips of her toes, she was only half my height, so I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss that told her that I loved her.

"Now go to class, my little elf." I whispered. She giggled and walked in.

_Lunch time…_

"Come on Emmett, we have to go to lunch and start on the plan." Rosalie whispered pulling on Emmett's ear.

"Aw, but Rose, I really don't want to get all mushy and have to go through an Oprah Winfrey moment with Eddie while he gets all girly with me." Emmett whined holding onto the edge of the lockers.

I shook my head. "Emmett, stop being an idiot and let's go. Edward is already there and Alice will be here with Bella any moment." He glared at me before walking in. Rosalie huffed and stomped in after him into the lunch line.

"What will it be sonny," The old lunch lady asked me. I just pointed to whatever was in front of me, it's not like I'm going to eat it anyways.

Once I sat at the table Rose nudged me and cocked her head towards the door. I looked up and saw my wife walking with Bella; a huge smile on her beautiful face.

Bella was looking at the ground as she walked in. She got an apple and walked over to us, while Alice trailed behind her.

Edward was staring at the bagel, picking pieces off of it trying hard not to look up at Bella. Rose and I made sure that the only seat available was next to Edward and when she noticed that she started getting nervous.

"Isabella," Rosalie started in a stern voice. Bella winced at hearing her full name. "Why are you only eating an apple?"

"Um, because I'm not hungry?"

"I do not care; you have been surviving on fruit for the past two days. You will eat food now." Bella shook her head and Rose was shocked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Rose looked at me and I gave a quick nod.

"Come outside with me and Alice Bella, we have to talk." Bella sighed and walked out with them.

Edward looked after them before going back to picking on his bagel.

"Edward hasn't anybody told you not to play with your food." Emmett joked, but apparently Edward wasn't in the mood for jokes—not even Emmett's.

"No, hasn't anybody told you to shut up before?"

"Ooo touchy, touchy," Emmett tsked. I gave him a glare telling him to shut up.

"Edward, you seriously have to stop moping."

"Jasper, I'm really not in the mood…"

"I don't care. You have to stop being so depressed."

"I can't! Bella's mad at me for no reason and has been avoiding me since her birthday, I don't understand. I seriously doubt that we will ever end up together." His voice dropped when he said those last words.

"Look, bro, you and Bella are meant to be. Have you seen the way she's stared at you? If you don't see it, well then everybody else has. Have you ever thought this was hard on her too? I mean she's seventeen and she finds out she's in love with a vampire that's been like a brother/best friend to her almost all her life. It's not as easy as it seems Edward, and you're not helping the cause either. Instead of trying to get extra close to her—especially this year—you try to avoid her as much as she avoids you. How do you expect to ever get together if you both run away, of course its not going to work! Just try and figure out what's wrong, show her affection, give her details, compliment her. You'll get there dude." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor at what Emmett said. That was damn deep.

"Jasper, why the hell are you staring at me like that?" He asked.

"That was deep!" I exclaimed, still in shock.

"I tend to have those moments rarely." He turned back to Edward and patted his shoulder. "What you gonna do?"

Edward sighed. "I think I have an idea."

"Let's hear it."  
"Well…"

Rosalie's POV

Alice, Bella and I were outside the school talking.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" I asked. She just shrugged. "Bella, answer me now." She shrugged again. That's when my more parental side came out.

"Bella, if you don't talk to us, god help me I will ground you. I will take all your clothes, books, freedom and even your car!" I was like Bella's mother, but I've also been her friend considering we're around the same "age", but that doesn't mean she should forget who I am. Her head snapped up at hearing she was literally going to have nothing.

"No, mom!" She yelled.

"Then tell us what is wrong with you now!" She looked down sheepishly.

"It has to do with Edward." She whispered.

"What happened with him Bella, when Rose and I left you on your birthday you seemed fine."

"Well I was going to tell Edward I loved him."

"But?" I pressed.

"Well let's just say I saved myself a heartbreak." I looked over at Alice confused, but she just shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She looked into the woods and just stared off into space.

Bella's POV

I stared off into the woods and just wondered. How would they react if I told them what happened?

"Bella," Rose called. I shook out of it and looked down.

"It's long…"

"We have time," Alice cut in.

"Okay, well, when you guys gave me that advice, I took it. I was going to tell Edward I was in love with him."  
"What happened then?!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"When I walked down the stairs the next day, you guys and Emmett were gone and Jasper and Edward were talking in the kitchen. When I got to the bottom, I accidentally over heard what they were talking about."

_Flashback…_

_I stood against the wall hearing what Jasper and Edward were talking about. _

"_Edward, when are you going to do it?"_

_I heard Edward sigh. "I don't know Jazz; I have hurt her in the past. I don't think she'll say its all alright."_

"_Yeah, but what are you going to wait for, eternity? I know you both have eternity but that's torture."_

"_I know I can't believe when I first found out I rejected it. That's the worst type of blasphemy!" There was a huge slam against the table. Who could be talking about?_

"_Well Edward, she's not going to wait the rest of eternity for you to tell her you love her." My heart sank at those words. It couldn't be me, because I can't live for eternity. Not yet._

"_Jasper, do you think she'll accept me?"_

"_Edward, you guys are meant to be. Anybody can see that." I took a step back and closed my eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. _

"_I hope she can too, I mean I know she loves me, but she might not want to get together." _

"_She loves you and always has, that will overcome anything."_

"_I hope so, she's the most beautiful thing in the world and I can't stand it if she rejects me." _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure she won't. She loves you as much as you love her." That was enough for me to hear. I ran up the stairs quietly and sank down to the floor. My tears overflowed my eyes and spilled over my cheeks. How could I be so stupid in thinking he could actually love me back? Of course, I always knew that him and Tanya would end up together. _

_I hiccupped and came to a decision. I will try to avoid him as much as possible and save myself the heart ache. Maybe I can get over him and find someone to be happy with, while he's happy with Tanya. _

_End of flashback…_

After I told them what I heard, they gave each other a look before shaking their heads. Rose came up to me and rubbed my arms.

"Babygirl, listen, I want you to think about what you heard. Do you honestly think they were talking about Tanya?" I nodded. I was sure they were talking about Tanya. Rose sighed. "Why don't you just try to talk to Edward ok? He's not cooping with you ignoring him."

I shook my head. "I can't mom, if go back to before I will end up hurt, and I want to save myself from the heartbreak."

"Bella, you need to take our advice. Please, just listen to us." Alice begged with her hands clasped under her chin and her puppy dog eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Alice?" Something was way too fishy for her to just want me to act all normal around Edward again. She straightened up and hesitated.

"Nothing, Bells. Don't worry. Just promise me you'll go back to your old relationship with Edward."

"Fine, only because you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes." She smiled and took my arm, leading me back into the cafeteria.

"Oh and please eat; you're going to give Edward a heart attack." She scolded in a mocking voice. I giggled and nodded my head.

Once we got to the table, I slid the chair and sat next to Edward, while taking a piece of Pizza from Emmett's plate. Edward looked up at me and smiled his crooked smile that stopped my heart for a mere second. It took a second but I recovered and managed to give him back a smile. He looked shocked and of course the moment was ruined by Emmett.

"Hey you stole my pizza!" He complained, with shocked eyes.

"So?" I questioned taking a bite from it.

"That's my pizza!" Jasper shook his head while Alice started laughing.

"Emmett, you don't eat human food. Why do you care if Bella takes it? Let her eat." Rose scolded. Emmett pouted and grumbled under his breath, until he looked up.

I saw Rose glare at someone so I turned around and saw Lauren. Hm, where's Jessica?

She looked at me with disgust. "Hale"

"Lauren," I greeted.

"Is there a reason you sneer our last name Mallory?" Rosalie snarled. Lauren paled and shook her head. "Then you should be able to say Bella, right?" Lauren nodded. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other."

"What brings you to our table?" I asked.

"Well, Ha—I mean Bella I'm having a Halloween costume party at my house this Saturday. I wanted to invite you and all your family." She looked around until her eyes settled on Edward. She licked her lips before turning back to me. I might be avoiding Edward, but I still get jealous.

"Sure, we'll go!" Alice piped in.

"Will you invite me Lauren?" A stranger voice asked. We turned to see James standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips.

"Um sure. This Saturday at 7 pm."  
"Thank you. I hope to see you there right Bella?" I looked to the side of him and saw Victoria glaring at me; her ice blue eyes piercing me as if they were daggers. It looked as though she were saying, 'stay away from him.'

"Um, sure James." Talk about awkward. The girl Victoria stood up and walked towards us.

"Lauren, darling." Damn, her voice was sweet. Lauren turned to her and smiled.

"Victoria, how have you been?"  
Victoria looked a James and smiled before flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I've been good. But I hear you're having a costume party is it?" Lauren nodded. "Well it seems I haven't been invited."

"Oh I'm sorry Victoria, I totally forgot. Here." She gave her a golden envelope.

"Thank you." She turned to us. "Well, my name is Victoria, Victoria Harold if you didn't know." She turned to James and smiled. "I hope to see you around."

"Sure." James answered back and Victoria walked off. He turned to me with a smile.

"Goodbye, Bella." I nodded and he walked off, Lauren following after.

"Well, that was…awkward?" I questioned turning back to see glares. "Um, what am I missing?"

"Nothing." Edward said never removing his glare from somebody behind me. I just shrugged and ate my pizza.

After everyone went back to normal, Alice started to bounce in her seat. "Bella, we're invited to a costume party and we have to go find costumes. You too guys." She said looking at the guys.

"What are we going to go as?" I asked. She sat there still and I noticed she was having a vision. When she came back she smiled.

"I know what we're going as!"  
"What?" Her smile grew wide.

"You'll see, we'll go shopping tonight seeing as we only have tomorrow before Saturday." I groaned but nodded.

_BRING! _The bell rang, so I got up threw my food away and walked to my next class with Edward by my side. It was an awkward silence, because he knows I've been avoiding him and I'm hurt with him.

"So, are you ready for biology?" He asked breaking the ice.  
"Yeah, I can't wait for 45 minutes of learning." I answered sarcastically. He chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder casually. I wanted to whimper at the contact.

"Same old Bella," He whispered shaking his head.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Bells."

"Uh huh," I muttered walking in the classroom. Seventh period flew by just like eighth. Next thing I knew, I was in the car with Edward heading home.

"Do you know what costumes Alice has in mind for us?" I asked Edward. I've been talking to him a bit more now.

"Actually no, I didn't get to see in time. She's blocking me and that's what's scaring me." He said.

"I'm not going as a playboy bunny like she suggested last year if that's what she's thinking." The car halted immediately.

"She was going to dress you up as a playboy bunny?!" He asked exasperated. I nodded and he looked out the car windshield.

"Um, are you alright Edward?" I asked. He nodded and started driving again until we got home. "Edward, you haven't said a word since I told you about the playboy costume." He shut the car off.

"Um, Bella why don't you go with Alice and Rosalie? I need to talk to the guys." I shrugged and got out of the car and into the house only to be dragged back out by Alice.  
"Come on, we have shopping to do!" She squealed. I looked over and saw the Volvo already gone. Alice threw me in her Porsche, where Rosalie was sitting and drove off.


	47. Saturday Disguises

**A/N: guys I hope you like this chapter it's somewhat of a treat :) let me know what you think ! **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 47 Saturday Disguises

Bella's POV

It's already Saturday. The week just seemed to fly by. Interesting things happened. Alice got us our costumes—which she won't allow us to look at—Rose yelled at Emmett for being an idiot, and Edward and I have gone back to our relationship that we had before. Talking about everything, and telling each other everything, without it being awkward.

"Bella, dear if you're going to go out, can you at least fix up your room a little and come down and eat something?" Esme asked from my doorway. I looked up from my book and nodded.

"Alright, what did you make mom?" I asked.

"I made homemade pizza and ice cream." I jumped up immediately and started cleaning. What? I am in love with pizza and ice cream, especially Esme's, kill me why don't you. Esme laughed and shut the door.

Not too long, Edward walked in. "Bella?"

"Over here!" I yelled from inside my bathroom. In less than a second he was in the bathroom, casually leaning on the door frame with a smile on his lips. His eyes amused.

"What miracle has caused you to clean your room?" I playfully glared at him.

"Shut your mouth Mr. I-think-I-know-it-all."

"Well I do know it all."

"Just, shut up." I repeated picking up all my dirty clothing and dumping it in my hamper in my room.

"Alright, alright. But seriously why?"

"Pizza and ice cream."

He chuckled. "Ah, I knew it had to do with something."

"Yeah yeah."

"Alice is already getting out her contraptions for later you know." Aw man, Alice started already.

"You can't be serious? Its 3:30 in the afternoon." I groaned.

He shrugged. "This is Alice we're talking about; the vampire who has super speed and needs a minimum of four hours to get ready."

"True." I bent down to pick up my gray Jimmy Choo pump that was under my dresser, but thanks to my luck it was stuck. I tried pulling a little harder, but nothing. "Ugh!"

"Here, let me help." Soon I felt Edward's cold arms around my waist. He pulled me and the shoe snapped out, perfectly fine, but thanks to inertia, I flew backwards bumped into Edward's chest and my back hit the closet edge. When I looked up, I saw Edward was a lot closer to me than I thought and was staring straight at me. I gulped, but didn't remove my eyes. He's just so perfect, it's impossible that I not love him. Alright, I might regret this later, but right now I don't care. He wasn't going to do anything, so I got on the tips of my toes, closed my eyes and wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him down; my lips connecting with his.

He seemed shocked and was unresponsive. I was going to pull away, when his arms wrapped around my waist and held me closer to him, his lips moving with mine. It started out innocent, until we lost control and it started going a little out of control. I hitched my legs around his waist and he knotted his hands in my hair, pushing my face closer to his. Barley any space between us. I was losing breath fast, but I didn't care, because I might never get another chance like this and I want to enjoy every last second of this. The urgency of the kiss was going down and it was just a sweet romantic kiss. I lowered my feet to the floor and arched my back a little pulling Edward with me.

3, 2, 1… _Knock knock!_

"Bella," I am going to burn all of Alice's clothes. "Come on!" She knocked again. Sadly I pulled away from him and looked down at my feet. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head towards him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but was cut off by the door being banged on.

"Bella, now."

"I'll see you soon Edward." I gave him a small hug and ran out of my room, throwing Alice the best glare I could manage. She pulled me to her room and locked the door behind her. Rose was sitting down in a robe doing her hair.

"What'd I do?" Alice asked innocently. I just ignored her and sat down on the bed with my eyes narrowed. She walked over to Rosalie and whispered, "I don't know what I did." Rose just shrugged.  
"Alice, why do you have the worst timing in the world?" I whisper-yelled, throwing my arms around.

"Um, I didn't think I did. What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to say it out loud." She nodded and ran into her bathroom, coming out with a wipe board and marker.

"Here, write it." She said. I grabbed the marker and board and scribbled down what I had to write, then turned to show it to them.

"_You interrupted me."_

"What'd we interrupt?" Alice mouthed.

"_I…kissed Edward…"_

Rose dropped her brush and Alice squealed. "WHAT!"

I nodded.

"_But_ _you interrupted us Alice."_

"I'm sorry Bells," she looked down sadly and I just had to forgive her. I sighed and hugged her. She wrapped her tiny cold arms around me and swung me around squealing.

"Eeep!"

There was a knock on the door. "Alice, honey, are you alright?" Jasper asked.

Alice put me down and pointed to the shower. I walked in and turned the water on.

Alice's POV

Finally, thank the lord and whoever else is up there! Maybe soon they will get together.

I sent Bella towards the shower and opened the door for Jasper. "You alright Alice?" I nodded and put up a finger signaling him to hold on. I pulled him in and sat him down on the bed. "Um, I don't want to get seduced with Rosalie in the room Alice." I rolled my eyes and Rosalie snorted.

"She's not going to seduce you you moronic idiot. Plus she doesn't need to seduce you, she's got you whipped." She said heating up the curling iron.

"I am not whipped." He argued.

"If it makes you happy then in your world you're not Jazz. Sheesh, we might pretend to be twins but we're nothing alike."

"Ha, you're right; I don't stare at myself in the mirror all day." Rose glared at him through the mirror.

"That way I don't end up looking like you." She snapped back. I grabbed the wipe board and held up a hand.

"Enough you guys. You definitely could pass as siblings, you sure act like it." Rose turned her head and rolled her eyes. "Look," Jasper read it and his eyes widened.

"No,"

"Yes, they did, but I interrupted them on accident." I put a small smile.

"Alice, this is big! Yes last year they did it too, but this year is where it all clicks." I nodded.

"I know, but you can't tell anyone. Hear me?" He nodded. "Don't even think about it." He looked at me confused. "Edward."  
"Oh, right."

"Now you have to go, Bella's going to come out and she'll want to know why you're here." He nodded and got up. I heard the shower turn off and I started pushing Jazz.

"Go!"

He turned around at the doorway and leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. Once he left I shut the door and let out a breath.

"Was that Jasper?" Fuck, by a second.

"Yeah," I walked to her and sat her down. "He just wanted to know if we were ok." She nodded and Rose gave me a smile from the mirror.

Once Rosalie finished curling her hair, she went over it with the straightener and left only half her hair curly. Then she got up and came to help me with Bella's hair since, make up was last.

"Sit Bella" I ordered and she obeyed. I looked over at Rosalie and at vampire speed said, "Let's make her look extra sexy tonight. What do you think?"

"That's perfect, but I still don't know what her costume is, so I don't know what to do."

I thought back to my vision and envisioned exactly what to do.

"I do. Just get the straightener and help me." She nodded and we got to work drying Bella's hair. Products were being used over her head and on her face. Her face was like raw meat and we had to take care of it properly.

"Done," I squealed. So far she looked gorgeous, and her make up wasn't even on yet.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"No!" Me and Rose yelled at the same time.

"Jeez, guys bite my head off." I laughed as I did my hair. I waved it and it was adorable.

"Now make up," I told Rose to do a white and silver eye shadow color for Bella, with black eyeliner and mascara; pink blush and nude pink lipstick.

For Rose I told her she should focus on her eyes this time around. Black and silver eye shadows, nude lips, clear gloss and black eyeliner and mascara.

I chose a light green and blue eye shadow for the crease, pink blush and lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner and clear gloss.

_15 minutes later…_

Everyone had make up and hair ready, now time for outfits! I brought out the three bags and placed them on the bed.

"Alright, so you're probably wondering what your costume is." I started. Bella—who was currently sitting on the stool nodded.

"No really Alice."

I ignored her and continued. "So, I chose that the three of us to look the same in some way but look totally different." Bella and Rosalie looked at each other as if I had just spoken another language. I just laughed.

"Here Rose." She came up and got her bag. "Go change in my closet." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Just do it." She walked over to the closet and started to change.

"Bella" she got hers and looked at me.

"Where do I go?"

"Um, the bathroom." She nodded and went to go get changed.

I took out my costume and changed into it. It was so silky that it didn't even feel like I had a costume on. I skipped to the mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a blue and green meadow fairy costume. It was a halter top and ended about mid thigh. The top looked like a corset and fit me nicely accentuating my body. I fell even more in love with my outfit when I put my wings on. I felt like a true fairy. I twirled happily until I heard Rose come out.

She was wearing a black, playboy wicked fairy costume. It was made out of velvet and had sparkles on the bottom and sleeves. It ended about mid thigh and accentuated her model like body. She also had black wings that just fit the costume.

"I like this Alice!" She giggled looking at herself in the mirror.  
"I knew you would, it's adorable and sexy without looking slutty."

"Um guys," We turned around and I swear my jaw fell.

"B-Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?"

Edward's POV

"Emmett, what the hell are you suppose to be?" Jasper asked. Emmett was wearing a red silk robe something purple inside and was holding a pipe.

"I am Hugh Hefner." He said with great pride.

"Who?" Emmett gasped with horror written all over his face.

"The one who made playboy bunnies possible!" Jasper was lost. "Just go shoot yourself Jazz."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know I am, now who the hell are you?" Emmett asked. Jasper was wearing all black with a 'sword' on his side.

"I don't know, I threw this on; a guy with a sword?"

"Eh, good enough." Emmett said. "What about you Eddie-boy?" My mind was being absorbed in the kiss me and Bella shared before. What would I give to repeat it over and over again. "Edward!"

I shook out of it and looked around.

"Sorry guys, um I think a motor cycler." I shrugged. I was wearing a leather jacket with metal studs, light washed jeans, and a black glove.

"Nice, man." Emmett patted me on the back and I rolled my eyes. I heard clacking by the stairs and that meant the girls were ready.

All of us got up and ran to the stairs vampire speed. Rosalie came down first and let's just say I wanted to be away from Emmett at the moment. His thoughts were all centered on sex and how hot Rose looked.

They matched each other perfectly. He was Hugh Hefner and Rose looked like his blonde girlfriend. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

Alice came down next and she looked adorable, in a brotherly way. Jasper took her hand and they just looked lovingly at each other. They didn't show their affection like Emmett and Rosalie but they understood each other in every way.

"Come on down Bella!" Alice sang.

My mouth literally dropped to the floor when I saw her. She was dressed as an angel, and a sexy one at that. She had a tiny white dress that reached about mid thigh and fell of her shoulders; her sleeves were wide going towards her wrists and were simple. Her hair was pin straight and fell past her shoulders to mid back, with sexy bangs. On her head was a white halo that just seemed to scream 'Bella.' On her feet were gold gladiator heeled sandals that reached her knees. She was the vision of a goddess and at that moment I wanted to make her mine.

"B-Bella," I stuttered. Alice looked at me, biting her lip.

"_What do you think Edward?" _She thought. What did I think? I think that she is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and nothing or no one can compare. Desires and feelings I never really experienced before seemed to just surface.

Bella walked over to me and smiled. "Yes?"

"You look…" I looked her up and down. "Indescribable!" She blushed and looked down.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Bella why don't you let Edward take you since you are both without a partner?" Alice suggested. I inwardly thanked her.

"Um, sure." Bella looked down at her feet and made a pattern. "Shouldn't we get going?" Everyone nodded and we walked to the garage.

I grabbed Bella's arm and took her to the Volvo, opening the door for her. She slowly slid in and I was in my side in mere seconds. "Edward what are you suppose to be?" She asked giggling.  
"I have no clue, I think a motor cycler."

"Very original."

"Hey, I resent that. Not a lot of people dress as a motor cycler." She laughed shaking her head. "Plus at least mine has a name; Jasper's is 'a guy with a sword'"

"That is very original," she said rolling her eyes. "Just call him a ninja." I shook my head.

"What about you little girl? You're an angel? Isn't that very original." I teased.

"Hey! I had no idea what my costume was, unlike you I just found out. You had a whole two days to pick your costume. You were just too lazy to." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Not true."

"Yes true, liar. And besides I am not little." Bella hated being called little, just as much as being called old and short. You could never please women could you?

"Yes you are you are short and young." I answered looking at her.

"Um I am not short and I am seventeen!"  
"Bella you're 5"3, that's not that tall. And compared to me, seventeen is young." She huffed.

"I am taller than Alice is, she's only 4"9, 5"3 is pretty average for a girl. Sorry I'm not a seven foot monster like you. And you're a hundred. But that doesn't mean I'm little."

"Bella, I am only 6"2 inches for the hundredth time. And you're not an adult yet, so ha!" I pointed out.

"6 ft 7ft, same thing, and shush because I'll be an adult next year, and technically be older than you so ha!" I cringed at the sound of Bella being eighteen. Not because she would be older than me, I honestly didn't care in fact I'd prefer her to age; more to the fact that she'll be changed and will have to spend three days agonizing in pain and torture.

"Fine, you win." I gave up and she happily smiled, bouncing in her seat.  
"I usually do." She winked.

After about ten minutes of silence and her humming we reached Lauren Mallory's house. It was pretty average for a girl in Forks, maybe a little bigger. Lauren wasn't rich but her parents did have more money than average people in Forks. The porch lights were shining and there was cans of beer on the stoops. Music was banging and lights were shining to the outside. People were yelling and some were making out somewhere. When we reached the stoops some kid came running out dressed as what I think a vampire— because he had a cape and fake fangs—screaming and running like a mad man.

Rosalie gave him a look of disgust. "Um, ew. Why are humans so revolting?" She asked staring after the kid.

"Hey," Bella whined. "The human is standing right here."  
"Sorry, baby you're the only exception." Bella smiled. "Now let's get this over with so I can go home in peace." Jasper walked in with Alice hanging off his arm. Next, was Emmett walking in holding Rosalie's waist proudly, all the guys envied Emmett and all the girls envied Rosalie. Rose held her head high and smirked at the glarers.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her with me into the house—thoughts of these teenagers filling my mind.

"_Who the hell do these Cullens think they are? The men taking all the women, please I could have them as easy as I snap my fingers. The short one is hot and if I want I could have her now. The blond is fucking damn hot and she looks tougher, but who wouldn't want me? And that brunette, well that brunette is just goddamn sexy. What would I do to have her in my bed at this very second…"_ I growled and Bella looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" She shouted and I nodded.

"_Look at the short one; she's one of the cutest girls I've seen. I'm bagging." _I hate how people talk about my family it annoys the crap out of me.

"_That blonde thinks she's so pretty? Well she's not; I'm a hundred times better."_ I rolled my eyes at that girl's thought. Typical Forks girl thoughts when it came to Rosalie.

"_Oh man, look at that smokin' body. Perfect for a model. She's so goddamn fine, and if she bends down I can get a peak." _Maybe Alice should've chosen more suitable costumes, especially for Rose.

"_Mmm, Mr. Hugh Hefner there and the guy who's towing the short tramp is so hot! Maybe I'll get lucky tonight." _What is wrong with women these days? Obviously morals is lacking in this century.

"_Oh I am defenitly having sex with Mr. God over there." _I am not moving away from Bella or I'm getting raped.

"_Tonight. My. Bed." _I growled and tightened my hold on Bella's arm at the brunette kid dressed as a prince who was staring at Bella up and down.

"Edward, you're hurting me." She whispered. I let go of her and pulled her to the corner where Alice was with Jasper.

"I'm sorry; I got a little protective around the thoughts of these "kids," if you can even call them that." I spat and she put her hand on my face, cradling my cheek. My face immediately softened, and I leaned into her palm, my anger receding.

"It's alright, okay?" I nodded and she smiled walking off to get a drink.

_30 minutes later…  
_

Bella was dancing with Alice and Rosalie and Emmett was sitting down glaring at any human who dares even look at Rosalie. Jasper was so pissed he was sending out waves of anger. I was standing by the stairs keeping an eye on Bella and any males around her. From the corner of my eye I see Lauren tripping on her way to get here. She was drunk. Again. I could smell the alcohol leaking out of her mouth and it revolted me.

I turned and leaned on my side and hoped she wouldn't see me, but no she fell on me and I picked her up pulling her straight.

"Edward, you're c-cold you k-know?" She slurred.

"It's Forks and its cold out, what do you expect?" I answered sarcastically, to cover up the fact that I'm so cold.

She's drunk, so hopefully she won't remember this tomorrow or it's going to be a funny story trying to explain to everyone that I'm dead and have no blood flowing through my body to keep me warm.

"Well, you know I really like you." She said batting her fake lashes.

"Alright." I answered rudely.

"Well I believe I deserve a reward?"  
"Yeah, Jasper?" I called loudly, looking behind her. "I'm going! Sorry Jasper's calling me." I used that fake excuse and Jasper turned to look at me like I had another head, because he didn't call me.

While I was walking away, Lauren's hand reached out and grabbed my arm. "No." She said all girly. I could've just broken her arm in one flick of my wrist, but I must be a gentleman even to her.

"What do you mean no?" I questioned.

"You're not leaving me." She argued.  
"Yes I am, now let go."

"N-no"

"YES." Suddenly Lauren was off me and being pulled to the outside. I followed and saw that it was Bella who pulled Lauren by the hair. She threw her on the ground and her face was livid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella screamed. Lauren sat up, holding her head.

"I'm trying to spend time with my boyfriend, Hale! What do you think?" She yelled back, hiccupping.

"He's not your boyfriend Lauren, when will you understand." Her hands were balling into fists.

"What? Are you mad he wants me and not you?" Lauren laughed, standing up. Next thing I knew, time slowed down and it all happened in slow motion. Bella charged towards to Lauren and knocked her off balance onto the grass her falling on top of her.

I heard heels running towards us and Alice and Rosalie's voice.

"Edward!" I turned around and saw Alice, Rosalie stop and look at Bella and Lauren and Emmett and Jasper look at me.

"What is Bella doing?" Rosalie yelled.

"I don't know, but we have to do something now!" I said exasperated. I saw Bella was pulling Lauren's hair and Lauren was trying to do the same, but Bella has more skill in fighting thanks to Jasper.

"Edward, take Bella off Lauren! Emmett you take off Lauren—and don't worry she's too drunk too realize something's off about our skin. Jasper keep the peace!" Alice ordered.

I ran at human speed and pulled Bella off, but it was hard considering she was holding a fistful of Lauren's hair.

"Bella, let go!" I screamed in her ear. She let go but thrashed a bit. Lauren got up and was caught by Emmett.  
"Let me go!" Jasper got in the middle put his hands up and released calm waves. As soon as it hit them, Bella lay limp in my arms and Lauren just passed out.  
"You know what would be nice, if one of us could erase minds." Emmett whispered shaking his head.

"We're leaving. Now." Rosalie said giving me a stern look. I nodded and walked to the car with Bella in my arms. I caught a glimpse of that guy James walking outside. He gave me a stern look and turned to walk away in the shadows.

I put Bella in the car and drove home. When we reached home she stormed out of the car, slamming the door shut and stomping inside, clicking her heels as she went along.

"Bella," I called after her. Nothing, she didn't even flinch. She passed by Emmett's car and Rosalie called her.

"Isabella Marie Hale!" Bella didn't even turn to look, nor stop. She opened the door and walked in. I ran in at vampire speed and saw she threw her keys against the table.

Esme ran out from the bedroom and to the living room. "Bella, are you okay dear?" Bella ignored her and was going to walk upstairs until Carlisle stopped her.  
"Isabella, answer your mother."

She looked back and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you stomping all over the place?" Esme asked.

"Well because if everyone didn't butt in what I wanted to do, I wouldn't be so mad." She huffed exasperated. Everyone walked in and she gave us a look.

"Bella, you will watch your voice around your mother." Carlisle reproached giving her a serious look.

"Look, mom, it's nothing against you." She said.

"Then who, dear?" She touched her face. "What happened?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Esme nodded. "Alright, well Lauren molested Edward and I pulled her by the hair to the front lawn and we yelled at each other, until she said that why was I so mad, because Edward wanted her and not me? So I tackled her to the ground and started pulling her hair, but I didn't get to finish 'cause everyone butted in and pulled me off."

Esme had a look of horror on her face. "Bella, you attacked Ms. Mallory?" Bella nodded.  
"She was drunk, she won't remember anything."

"Bella, I can't believe you would do something like that. Your father, I, and Rosalie have brought you up to never resolve things with violence. I am so disappointed in you. Just go up to your room." Esme placed her fingertips to her head and Bella looked shocked. She turned around and ran up the stairs some tears falling.

"Dear, you shouldn't have done that." Carlisle said comforting her.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it was all for this stupid moron over here" Alice said popping her hip to the side and jerking her thumb to me.

"Hey," I complained.

"Sop Edward!" Alice yelled cutting me short. "This is not a joke. You're always whining about how you love Bella and you want to be with her but you don't even try."

"Alice is right." Emmett and Jasper agreed.  
"Exactly, now stop being a stupid moron a try to do something with her. You both could be so happy but you both make it impossible."

"Let's leave him, children." Esme said with a small smile. "We'll be back in a week Edward, please take care of Bella."

"Whoa, what?" I exclaimed my eyes widening in panic. Where are they going?

"Apparently nobody has told you." Everyone looked away in different directions.

"We're all going away to hunt for a week, and since you hunted the other day you won't need to go." Carlisle explained.

"When was the last time you guys hunted?" I pressed.

"Oh come on Edward! This is what we mean by you not doing anything. Stop procrastinating and just be the same old Edward you were with Bella the whole time." Rosalie exclaimed.

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle patted my shoulder. Rose actually gave me a hug. Emmett slammed his fist into my chest. Jasper gave me a look and we shook hands. And Alice…? She skipped towards me with a huge smile, it was pretty mischievous. She gave me a hug and said,

"Don't worry, it'll work." I tried reading her mind but she blocked me singing some Spanish song. When she took a step back she gave me an encouraging nod and smile before running off behind Jasper.

Soon the house was empty and it was just Bella and I…for a whole week. Alice and Rosalie's words are still ringing in my head.

"_Oh come on Edward! This is what we mean by you not doing anything. Stop procrastinating and just be the same old Edward you were with Bella the whole time."_ Rosalie yelled that for everyone to hear, but she had some more 'creative' words in her mind.

"_So stop being an asshole and try to do something. If you don't then somebody else will and take your place! I don't like the idea of Bella being with men, but I'd take you over a stranger. So stop being a fuck and just let loose." _That's what she really thought.

But what had me really concerned was Alice's attitude before she left. First she was mad at me—like everyone, including myself. And then she says,

"_Don't worry, it'll work"_ with a huge smile across her face. On top of that she was blocking me? What'd she see?

I was brought back to the present by scrambling upstairs. I walked upstairs and heard it was from Bella's room. I cracked the door open and saw she had taken a shower and was putting her hair up in a pony tail. I knocked and she turned around stunned.

"Oh, Edward, it's you." She said placing her hand over her heart.

"Sorry I scared you. Can I come in?" She hesitated a moment, but then complied.

"Sure, whatever." She grabbed her costume and placed it on the chair in the corner of her room. I walked in and sat down on her bed.

"Listen Bella, I'm really sorry that you're mad but it's honestly for no reason. Fighting Lauren was not the way to resolve things." Bella turned and leaned on her dresser.

"She just aggravated me."

"Why though?"

She physically froze. "Um, it was just something, I don't know. Maybe our dislike towards each other, I don't know. Please don't ask me why Edward." She turned around to face the mirror.

"I won't. But you need to stop being so mad at everyone. We just didn't want you to get hurt." I might be in love with her but I'm still her best friend. And I'll always tell her what she needs to hear even if it's blunt. She un tensed herself and spun to look at me. "Edward, you just spoke to me like you did when I was around fourteen."

"I know?" I was confused.

"I don't know, it just feels nice; like I have my best friend back." I stood up and faced her.

"Bella, you're best friend has never left. I'm still here."

She looked up. "Things have been so different with us, especially since last year."  
_Our first kiss…_

"Bella, about that—" She cut me off.

"It's weird isn't it?"

"What?" I asked.

"How we're best friends and we've kissed and stuff?"

"I don—" again she cut me off.

"Well, it's alright because…" she looked down as if she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath, looked up and plastered a smile. "It won't happen again."

"Bella, I can't—" Right when I was going to confess my love my phone rings.

I growled mentally at the name. Alice, is calling me now? I flipped the phone open and answered it.

"What is it Alice?" Irritation obvious on my voice—Bella had gone into the bathroom.

"Ouch, so rude Edward."

"Not now, Alice. Why'd you call?"

"I know what you were going to do." Her tone changed to one that's serious. "Not now."

"What?"

"Not now." Then she hung up the phone. I looked at it in disbelief and closed it.

"What'd Alice want?" Bella asked wiping her face with a towel.

"She wanted to say that both Esme and Rosalie said you have to sleep now."

"Are you serious?" She asked, peeking from behind the towel.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm not going to sleep." She decided turning around and walking away.  
"Oh yes you are." I ran up and grabbed her bridal style.

"Edward!" She squealed through laughter.

I walked slowly to her bed with a cheesy smile. "Yes?"

"Put me down! I have legs and they're used for walking you know."

"Well I'm using mine right now obviously." I set her down on her bed and sat on the edge.

"Jeez, I'm not a little girl anymore." She huffed. _No you are not,_ I thought to myself. It was then that something popped into my head.

"Bella, get some rest. I want to show you something tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." I said, tapping the tip of her nose with my index finger.

"Ugh, fine!" She fell back and put the covers over her head. "Goodnight Edward."

"Night Bella." I got up and walked towards the door, flicking the lights off. _Goodnight Bella…_


	48. The Way The Sun Shines

Ch 48 The Way The Sun Shines

Bella's POV

I woke up at around 9 am and ran into the shower to get ready for what "surprise" Edward had in store for me.  
What could it be? He said show, that doesn't really help. A place maybe? I thought of the possibilities while I put my hair into two loose pig tails, for now. I walked towards my closet and put a finger under my chin. _What do you wear, when you don't know where you're going?_ I mentally groaned. This was going to be an exciting challenge.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I seriously wish Alice was here, she'd have an outfit planned for what to wear when you don't know where you're going; she has an outfit for everything. I just grabbed the first thing my hands grabbed and laid it on my bed. Hm? Not too bad. I picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans with a gray scoop necked, sleeveless shirt with a purple flower design on the bottom, close to the hem. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of smoke colored flats and my outfit was ready. I walked to my dresser and let my hair go, placing a black headband on my head.

As I was applying my eyeliner, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. In entered Edward. He was wearing light jeans with a black t-shirt that clinged to his body sinfully and his hair was all disheveled, flopping over his forehead. "Good morning Bella,"

I capped my eyeliner and applied mascara. "Morning Edward,"

"Are you ready to go?" I finished with my mascara and put it down. I looked at him in the mirror and nodded.

"Yep,"

"Alright then, let's go." I followed after him and got in his Volvo. He started the car and drove out of the garage. The ride was quiet; no one said a word.

My mind went back to yesterday's conversation with Edward. _"Well, it's alright because…it won't happen again…"_ I squeezed my eyes at the fresh memory. As I said those words my heart broke and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

It took all my will power to say those words. It can't happen again, it just can't. I can't just confirm myself with kissing him every once in a while for the rest of my life. One day he's going to get a partner—or mate, as they refer to it—and I'm going to be on the side. Besides it must be weird kissing the girl that's basically your little sister. It's wrong!

I don't understand why did I have to fall in love with Edward? I'm never going to be happy if I'm not with him, but I'm never going to be with him so I'm not going to be happy. I'm going to spend eternity with him, but not really with him.

"Bella," Edward called out. I opened my eyes suddenly and looked around. Wow I do doze off a lot.

"What happened?" I asked confused. Edward chuckled.

"Nothing silly, we're here." I looked out and saw we were in front of a forest. Now I was really confused.

"Edward? We're in front of a forest, is this the big surprise?" He got out of the car and met me by my door extending his hand for me to take so I could get out. I took his hand and got out.

"Just get on my back." He said, turning his back towards me. I was really confused now, but I slowly got on his back. "Finally, you were taking long enough." He teased.  
"Well I don't know where we're going." I replied.  
"Don't worry." He smiled taking off in a run. Everything was a blur; I felt the wind rushing past me, it felt as though I was flying. It's been so long since Edward ran with me on his back. I held on tightly to his neck, until he made a sudden stop. He bent down allowing me to get off his back. I stood in front of him, and he seemed distracted, looking at something beyond me.

"It's been a long time since I rode on your back, you know?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes, what'd you think?" I laughed.

"It was amazing to be going so fast!" This time he laughed and started walking.  
"We got to walk?" He nodded.

"Don't worry it's not that long." I shrugged and walked after him. He pushed some branches out of the way and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and climbed through. When I saw what was in front of me, my jaw fell and I walked forward a bit.  
"Edward, this can't be real!" I exclaimed.  
"It is." I was standing in front of the most beautiful scene.

It was a small meadow. It had tiny freesias and flowers; it was round and the way the light hit it, just made it look beautiful. This little meadow took the thought of Forks away and brought a beautiful place—a paradise even—like the ones that only existed in movies. I sat down on the grass and looked back to see Edward staring off into space. I threw a flower at him giggling when he looked down shocked. I patted the spot next to me and he sat down.

"This place is beautiful," I whispered. He mumbled something, but it was too low for me to hear. "Say that again?"

"Oh, I said, I know, I use this place to come and think about things or when I just need time away from the family."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"Well I was running through the forest one day and I happened to stumble upon it. Nobody besides me and you know about this place." His eyes traced a path through the trees.

"Not that I don't love this but why would you show me rather than anybody else?" I leaned back on my arms.

"Because I feel like I can trust you and have a stronger connection with you than anybody else." I think I just died a little inside.

"Well thank you, because this is the most beautiful thing ever." He smiled and lied back on the grass.

It was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable, actually it was the exact opposite. I yawned and lied back on the grass, closing my eyes for a bit—just to rest them.

"Bella," someone whispered and I groaned. "Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes and found myself in Edward's Volvo.

"Wha-what?" I was confused. "Why are we in your Volvo?"

"You fell asleep and it's getting late so I carried you here." He kept on driving. I sank in my seat.  
"I'm so sleepy." I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't say you're hungry." He chuckled lightly as we entered the garage.

"Oh I am. So what's for dinner Edward?" He gave me a "are you serious" look. "What?"

"Bella I don't eat."

"No duh, Esme doesn't either and she cooks for me." I gave a cheesy smile.

"Well unless you want breakfast for dinner, we could order something." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Sure." I jumped out of the car and flew into the kitchen to grab the phone. I dialed a pizza parlor and put the phone to my ear.

Edward's POV

"Yeah, can I have a small extra cheese pie?" Bella asked over the phone leaning on the small island in the kitchen.

"_What drink will it be?"_

"A coke will be fine." She answered.

"_Delivery?" _The lady over the phone asked. Bella looked up at me and I shook my head.

"No I'll be there to pick it up in 15 minutes."

"_Okay, thanks for ordering Domino's!"_  
"Goodbye." She hung up and skipped to my side. "Let us go," She said dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

We got back in the Volvo and drove to the pizzeria. When we got there we had to wait a couple of minutes for the pizza. The cashier was drooling over me and I found it disturbing. I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked with her head tilted to the side.

"The cashier is thinking about how 'hot' I am and it's quite annoying." Bella looked back at her and I saw the emotion jealousy pass through her eyes.

"Well she is pretty…" She muttered. The cashier was a seventeen year old girl; she looked a lot like those typical daddies's girl. She had platinum blonde hair that reached mid back with blue eyes and tanned skin. She had on heavy mascara and eyeliner. Her nails were professionally done and she was currently popping gum in her mouth.

"She's pretty fake." I corrected her. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing," She looked at her then away.

"You can't honestly think she's prettier than you?" I questioned in disbelief. Bella shrugged and I tilted her chin up.

"Believe me she's not. Not at all." Bella beamed and nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"Pizza's ready." The blond cashier called snapping her gum. Bella went up to get it when she had to see her ex boyfriend. Joe.

"Bella?"  
"Joe?"

"How are you sweetie?" He smiled and she gave him a big hug. After Joe and Bella broke up, they never treated each other differently. To them they were Joe and Bella, good friends. They knew they couldn't be best friends again, because even though it was back to normal it was still a bit awkward.

"I'm fine you know, Edward and me getting some pizza." He looked up at me and acknowledged me.

"Hey Edward,"

"Hello Joe." He smirked at Bella and she smacked him lightly. He didn't think anything out of the ordinary in his head that could hint at me. I felt like it was a private joke between them and that I was intruding. I definitely did not enjoy the feeling of being left out, not very pleasant.

"Well what are you doing here?" Bella asked.  
"I'm coming to pick up my girlfriend." Bella's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her names Melody, she's beautiful Bells." His eyes went all dreamy and I left his mind, not wanting to intrude anymore.

"Aw will I get to meet her?"

"Well here she comes." Out stepped a girl with black hair taking off her uniform. She looked up and ran towards Joe with a smile on her face. Her eyes were a bluish color, in between deep and ice blue. Joe opened his arms and she ran right into them, hugging him tightly. She pecked his lips and turned to look at us.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that in front of any friends of yours." She looked down embarrassed.

"It's alright Mel, this is Bella—the girl I've told you about and that's Edward." She looked up at us and smiled.

She extended her hand towards Bella and she immediately shook it. "Nice to finally meet you," Melody said politely.

"You too. Aw you guys are adorable." She giggled.  
"Thanks." Joe replied.  
"Hi Edward." Melody greeted with a small smile.  
I smiled back. "Hello Melody, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well we should get going. Edward and I have to clean up. Bye Joe." She gave him a hug. "Bye Melody." She hugged her too.

"Bye Edward." Melody and Joe said at the same time.

"Goodbye Joe and Melody." Once they left I walked to the cashier and got the pizza. As I was paying I saw that the cashier was glaring at Bella. I gave her a twenty and grabbed Bella's hand. She had a firm grip around my hand and lightly squeezed it when the cashier's eyes snapped to our hands.  
"Keep the change." She scowled as we left.

Once we were home Bella muttered something along the lines of. "Stupid cashier…"

She grabbed the pizza and to a huge chunk of it. "So what are the plans for this week?"

I sat down on a stool in front of her. "I'm not sure, I didn't exactly get a manual, but I guess we could just catch up with what we lost." She smiled.

"But what about school?"

"We don't have to go." I shrugged.

"Alright!" I laughed.  
"What do you want to do tomorrow?"  
She stopped eating. "I have no idea."


	49. Unexpected Letter

**A/N: I know you guys want Bella and Edward, I promise it's soon. **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie **

Ch 49 Unexpected Letter

"Yeah mommy, I've been hanging out with Edward all week." I said as I rolled on my back on my bed.

"_He's been acting ok?" _She asked.

"Yep, we've been catching up on what we left out on."

"_That's great!"_

"Yeah, how's everybody over there?"

"_Everyone's fine, they're all hunting right now."_ I heard a door open._ "And speak of the devils and the devils shall appear." _

"_Is that Bella?" _I heard Alice ask with delight. I'm guessing Rose nodded because I heard Emmett and Jasper fighting.

"_Let me talk to the squirt."_ Emmett, of course.

"_You'll talk to her Em, after me of course."_ That was Jasper.

"_You mean you'll talk to her after me?"_

"_No, I meant what I said. I'm Bella's favorite brother." _I could practically see Jasper's smirk—he thought it was funny to taunt Emmett.

"_Nu uh!"_

"_Yes."_

"_Nu uh." _Then I heard a crash and the phone shuffle.

"Um, hello?" I asked through laughter. I heard my door open and it revealed Edward looking at me confused. I waved him to come over and he sat on my bed. I raised the phone and put it on speaker.

"_Emmett and Jasper, you will be so sorry if you don't stop this and give me the phone!" _I heard Rosalie threatening. Edward covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

"_You know what?" _I heard the phone shuffle again. _"Sheesh kids these days. Hi Bella! Hi Edward!" _It was Alice's perky voice.

"Hey Alice,"

"Hi Alice, wait how'd you know I was here?"

"_Hello, I'm a psychic. Where have you been for the past 50 years?"_

"Alice, you are a pain."

She laughed. _"I know."_

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"_Jasper and Emmett are fighting over the phone and who gets to talk to you first." _Shelaughed._ "I wonder when they'll notice I have the phone…"_

"Aw I wish I could see that."

"_Oh I'm recording it." _

"How's Esme and Carlisle?" Edward asked and I heard a crash somewhere in the background.

"_They're fine. They stayed out hunting longer." _

"Gotcha."

"_Dude, the phone's not here." _Emmett said sounding confused.

"_What idiots." _Rosalie muttered.

"_Here guys, I'll put it on speaker. Say hi to Bella and Edward."_

"_Hi Belly, hi Eddie."_

"Emmett for the love of God, my name is not Eddie, or Edwin, or Eduardo or Eddikins, its Edward."

"_Alright whatever you say Edddiiiieeeee."_ He emphasized it just to piss off Edward and it was a success, he was fuming.

"_Anyways, hi Bells hey Edward."_

"Hey Jazz, I miss you." I pouted and Edward chuckled.

"_You're pouting aren't you?"_

"Mhm."

"_Silly girl, I'll be back on Sunday with everyone. That's just two days away." _

"Alright, we're all going out though I hope you know that."

"_Without a doubt."_

"_EMMETT, JASPER!"_ Oooo that definitely was Esme.

"_Crap we are dead."_ Jasper whispered.

"_We're already dead Jazz, duh." _

"_Emmett shut the hell up now's not the time." _Jasper hissed.

"_Sheesh, so rude."_

"_We'll call you back Bells, bye." _

The line went dead and I looked up at Edward. After about five seconds of silence we burst out laughing.

"Oh that just made my day." I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye.

"I sometimes wonder how they call Jazz the controlled one of the family." I just laughed harder until I couldn't breathe.

Edward sniffed the air. "What's wrong?" The moment was totally ruined. He got up and walked downstairs to the living room as I followed closely behind him. There by the door was a letter. He stiffened but reached for it.  
"Read it out loud please." I asked and he complied.

_**Dearest Cullen Family,**_

_**As we all know Bella just turned seventeen. It's very hard for us back in Volterra to wait for her 18**__**th**__** birthday to see her as a vampire. On behalf of my brothers—Marcus, Caius and I, we wrote this just to ensure our deal. Isabella Marie Hale will be turned into an immortal on her 18**__**th**__** birthday; I am personally going to make sure she is a vampire. Now know I am not one for violence, especially with you who are my closest friends but if the girl is still human I will have to kill your family and also demolish the threat—the girl. Besides all those deals that are said, I'm hoping your family is well. **_

_**Our regards,**_

_**The Volturi**_

When Edward finished reading it, it seemed to have taken all his will power to not go around breaking stuff because he looked beyond enraged.

"Edward?" I said cautiously taking a step toward him.

"How could he say that? How could he be all happy about killing you?" He bellowed.

"It's not my death, it's my rebirth." I said lowly.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE. I'M NOT ALLOWING IT!"

His eyes held pure fury and his tone of voice was loud and powerful. Tears stung my eyes and I stepped back.

"Yes I am! Why are you backing out now? We agreed on this before!" I countered.

"YOU'RE NOT, THAT'S FINAL."

I took a deep breath. "YES I AM AND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT I AM BECOMING A VAMPIRE! IF IT BOTHERS YOU THAT MUCH THAT I'LL BE AROUND FOREVER THAN JUST LEAVE, OR BETTER YET I WILL" I screamed so loud that he looked taken aback.

"B-Bel—" I didn't even let him start, I turned around and ran for the garage.

"Bella!" He called after me, but I didn't care I turned on my Ferrari and drove off at high speed in an attempt to try to lose him if he was following me. Not like it would work but it was the only thing I could try.

I knew exactly where I was going to go. I stepped on the accelerator and raced off. My phone was ringing but I didn't pick up. Once I was there I stopped and got out of the car walking into the most beautiful place in the world, Edward's meadow.

I didn't know why I came here, I just knew I could think of things and be in peace just like…Edward had said. I sat down and toyed with a flower between my fingers.

Why can't Edward accept the fact that I want to be a vampire? He doesn't want me around forever, that's why. The thought of this brought fresh tears to my eyes that spilled over my cheeks. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Crying over Edward. Does this mean that when I'm changed I'm going to have to leave because of Edward? This broke my heart more and I started crying hysterical. My life, friends, family—Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice, and Edward, that's all got to stay here when I change.

"Bella…" A velvet like voice whispered. I looked up through hazy eyes and saw Edward standing at the corner of the meadow. I shot up and stared at him. _This can't be? How'd he find me?_

His amber eyes looked sad and were a shade darker as they looked at me deeply.


	50. Hate Is Easy Love Takes COURAGE

**A/N: guys do me a favor , really picture this chapter as you're reading it. you'll really understand it and visualize it :) I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie **

Ch 50 Hate is easy; love takes COURAGE

"You," I exclaimed. His green shirt was all dirty with dust as were his pants.

"Bella, I-I" He started, but I put up a hand interrupting him.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I've made a decision." He stayed quiet but nodded—a gesture for me to continue. "As soon as I'm _changed_," I emphasized the word and he cringed. "I'm…leaving." His eyes shot up to look at me.

"What?" He was shocked.

"I-I'm leaving." I had to stay strong or I would end up breaking down and that's the last thing I want.

"No Bella, no."

"I'm sorry Edward, I have no other choice. You don't want me around forever."  
"You don't understand I do want you around forever, but I don't want to take away your soul, I don't want to damn you to this life. I don't want you to regret this life like we all have. It's not a gift it's a curse!"  
"Edward, being around my family is the best gift ever and if I can do it for all eternity then I will take that chance." He looked away. "What will you do when I die? What will everyone do?"

He looked back at me pained. "I—don't know what everyone would do but I would go to the Volturi and ask them…to kill me." I gasped. Edward shouldn't die or even think about that.

"What? Edward don't talk like that, why would you kill yourself?"

He smiled a small smile. "Bella, I can see you don't get it. A life without you is worthless."

"That's what you're damning me to." He shook his head.

"No because I'd be right behind you."

"I don't ever want you to kill yourself. Listen to me Edward, I am going to become a vampire but I am going to leave. I don't think we should be around each other until the family comes back. You obviously are mad over the idea and I can't deal with this." I took a quick glance and saw he was hurt.

"Bella, don't leave please I—" I cut him off by walking over to him. I hugged him then touched his cheek. I might as well get on with this.  
"Edward, I-I love you." There, I said it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit.

"Bella—" I put a finger to his lips and shook my head with a smile, a fresh batch of tears pooling in my eyes.  
"Don't say anything Edward; I just had to let this out. I love you and have loved you always I only just realized it." I turned around and went to walk but Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me on my heel to face him again.

"Bella, shut up" He had a small grin on his face. "It's my turn to talk."  
"But—" This time around he cut me off.

"No, it's my turn now. Bella I love you more than anything, more than life itself. I would give up this life for you—to be with you." He confessed with all honesty. I gasped a bit my eyes widening. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't know how you would react."  
"You l-love me?" I stuttered leaning back to stare him in the eye.

He nodded his head. "Yes, you've just made me the happiest man in the world by telling me you love me."  
"But I thought you loved Tanya." I said looking down at our feet. He tilted my chin up with his finger and looked deep into my eyes.

"Why would you think I loved Tanya?" He asked his brow furrowing.

"I kinda heard yours and Jasper's conversation in the kitchen a while ago." He looked shocked, realization sinking in.

"You heard that?" I nodded. "Well why would you think it was about Tanya?"

"Because you said 'I know I can't believe when I first found out I rejected it. That's the worst type of blasphemy' and we all know you rejected Tanya when you noticed she had feelings for you. Jasper said that she wasn't going to wait around for all eternity and she would accept you and you said, 'I hope so, she's the most beautiful thing in the world and I can't stand it if she rejects me.'"  
"Well you were right," I knew it. Sadness sunk in, realizing I was right about Tanya. I turned to leave but he caught me around my waist. "That girl I was talking about sure is the most beautiful thing in the world and I have her in my arms right now." My head snapped up. "Bella you heard correct, when I first realized I fell in love I denied it and left, that was my worst mistake. And it's true I said she was beautiful and I was scared of her rejecting me, but all that was about you not Tanya, you Bella. I was scared you would turn me down…" He trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Edward, why me?" I asked. His head snapped back up.

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself clearly. You are for one the most beautiful thing in the world," I scoffed, but he ignored it. "And just you; who you are."

"I'm nothing compared in beauty like Tanya, she's the one you deserve. I'm not anything special." Edward grabbed my chin and he had a stern look on his face.

"Bella I love YOU, not Tanya not anybody else. You." Happiness flooded my body as I absorbed his words and all of a sudden I felt giddy.  
"I love you too Edward." I said as I threw myself on him and kissed him. He immediately enclosed his arms around my waist and crushed me to him as he kissed me back. We stayed there for awhile just kissing, until he broke away. He looked down at me.

"I love you." I didn't say anything, I just pulled his head down towards me and kissed him with every feeling of love pouring out of me and being in the kiss. He must've understood and liked that response because his hold tightened around me and he kissed me harder. I tangled my hands in his hair and tugged a bit on it which he groaned in response to.

Rosalie's POV

Emmett was sulking in the corner looking at his xbox with sad eyes and a depressive look. Oh he has a wife to help him and enjoy, but no sulk over the stupid machine that will go out of style soon.

I flipped through the channels angrily not really paying attention to the screen, but it prevented me from flinging the remote at Emmett and ripping him to shreds.

Esme walked over to me and sat down next to me with a small smile. She waved me to follow her in the kitchen. I stood up and followed her, taking the remote with me. When we entered the kitchen she turned, pointed to the remote with a smile and raised an eyebrow.

"It prevents me from throwing things at Emmett." I explained and she laughed lightly.  
"I can see you're mad at him, dear." I nodded violently. "Emmett…well he's a strange child, he just needs some work."

I rolled my eyes. "Esme, he's a moron. I'm always second place when it comes to his stupid machines and video games."

Esme tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear before speaking. "You know Emmett's always been a kid at heart, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"I know but it's like he can't ever turn kid Emmett off and it can be quite annoying." I whined. These are the kind of talks a mother and daughter are supposed to have, not of how to seduce a rich man.

I considered Esme to be my true mother, not the woman who gave birth to me. All she wanted was to use me to her advantage, she didn't love me.

"Sweetheart, that's the way Emmett is it's going to be very hard to change him. Would you like a boring husband?"

"No not at all."

"Then I think we should leave Emmett alone, don't you think?"

"I guess I'm still mad though."

"It'll be fine, Rose. Give Emmett some time, remember little kid at heart." I groaned.

"I just want him to acknowledge he has a wife." I leaned on the counter.

Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist. "I do acknowledge I have a wife. Her name is Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarthy, she's beautiful and I love her with all my heart." He whispered in my ear.

"I'll be right back." Esme excused herself and left. I turned around and kissed Emmett.  
"I love you," I whispered. He smiled his dimply smile and squeezed my hand.

"I love you too Rose, so much." I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. He encircled his arms around me and rocked us from side to side.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squealed loudly coming down the stairs. She stood in front of us with a huge smile, beaming.

"Pixie!" Emmett called and I laughed.

"Idiot!" She called back and I felt him pout.

"Ouch."

"Shh, listen we have to go back to Forks." Alice said jumping up and down.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"What's with all the commotion in here?" Esme came back in and stared at Alice.

"Alice said we have to go back to Forks." Esme looked confused.

"Why? We leave on Sunday."  
"I know but this is important! Where's Carlisle and Jasper?"

"He's your husband, how could you lose him?" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett shut up." She growled.

"They're out hunting, they should be here—" The door opened, cutting Esme off mid-sentence and the footsteps of Carlisle and Jasper were heard.  
"Esme?" He called out.

"In the kitchen." They both walked into the kitchen. Carlisle pecked Esme on the cheek—they weren't ones for public affection. Jasper pecked Alice's lips, grabbing her around her waist.

"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Alice wants us to go back to Forks." Esme filled Carlisle in. He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Alice who had an innocent smile.

"Oh do you now?"

"It's for a good reason; you guys are going to freak!" She was bouncing up and down again from happiness.

"What happened for the love of God?" I asked exasperated.

"Edward and Bella finally confessed there love for each other!" She shouted. I picked up my head as my jaw dropped. I looked up and saw Emmett's jaw also dropped. Carlisle's eyes were wide, surprised. Esme had the biggest smile on her face. Jasper had a mix of emotions. He looked happy but shocked. His eyes were wide and he had the look of a dumbfounded kid, it was priceless.

"They're together?" I asked and she nodded. "We're leaving, now."

"What do you think, dear?" Esme asked Carlisle. Carlisle looked up and nodded.

"Yes, let us go." We all nodded and ran into our cars and took off to Forks.

Bella's POV

We were sitting on the grass, holding each others hands just talking.

"Is that why you disliked Joe, and you made that big scene on our movie date?" He looked down shyly.

"Yeah, I didn't like the idea of you with a guy. And it was pretty easy to convince Jasper and Em to help. They don't like the idea of you dating at all." I laughed.  
"That might be a problem." I said trying to hide my smile.

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side, propping up his leg with his arm on it.

I lifted up our entwined hands and giggled. "What do you qualify this as?"

He laughed. "Well I haven't officially asked, so let me do that." He shifted so that he was sitting in front of me holding both of my hands. "Bella I love you so much, would you be my girlfriend?" I beamed and nodded.

"Yes,"  
"Great." He pecked my cheek and I blushed.

"Now you have something to worry about. What are Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Rose going to say?" I mocked teased him.

He groaned. "Don't remind me. It's going to be torture. All those things we did to keep guys away from you, jeez they're going to be used on me now. And the speeches—Oh Jesus Christ." He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. I was literally dying of laughter right now. I let go of his hand and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Don't worry; hopefully they won't be that hard on you." He groaned. "Hey don't complain I've got to deal with Alice. She's going to want every detail known to man, even the non existent ones." He peeked up at me and chuckled.

The sun was setting and it hit Edward straight on. He started to sparkle and I marveled at his beauty—the way the little facets of diamonds glinted against his skin was just beautiful. He sighed.

"I hate this." He said.

"Why? I think it's beautiful." He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I'm sparkling, Bella." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

"I think it's adorable." He smiled shaking his head and looked up at the setting sun before getting up and holding out his hand for me. I took it and looked at him as the sun went down—the sparkles subsiding.

"It's getting late, we should head home." I skipped towards my Ferrari before coming to a stop. I spun around to face Edward.  
"Hey Edward, how'd you get here?" If he was human I bet he would be blushing.

"I ran here." He whispered shifting from foot to foot.

I clicked my tongue. "Uh huh, that would explain the dirt on your shirt." He squirmed uncomfortably making faces at the ground. "Well get in."

"Actually can I drive Bella?" I gave him the 'are you crazy' look. "Please? Don't give me that look."

"No!" I half shouted.

"Please?" He got down on his knees and did the puppy dog pout. My will faded and my heart melted.  
"Aww, Edward" I whined. He got up and took the keys from me with a triumphant smile. "I hate you." I whispered jokingly crossing my arms in the car.

He leaned over and kissed me. I let my arms drop only to cradle his face. His lips moved sweetly against mine and I thought I might die from a heart attack. Finally, after all this time. We stayed there for a while until he pulled back.

"Do you still hate me?" He asked with a smirk.  
"No…" I said breathless.

"Good, now lay back we'll be home in five minutes." I lied back, enjoying the short ride. The car came to a stop and my door was opened.  
"That was fast." I murmured as I got out. He held his hand out for me and we walked hand in hand to the front door. Suddenly he stiffened. "Edward, are you okay?" He didn't answer me so I opened the door and saw the WHOLE family sitting in our living room with similar looks—raised eyebrows.

"Um…hi guys!" I put on a fake cheesy smile. Their eyebrows only rose higher. Edward's hand was still in mine and I gave it a light squeeze.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme." Edward said with a cheery smile.

"So I think we should explain Edward." I whispered towards him. He nodded.

"So you guys have known that I've loved Bella for a very long time." They nodded. "Well, today we confessed our love for each other and we're together, and I've never been happier." He turned to smile crookedly at me. I blushed and smiled back before looking at the family. They were all motionless. Uh oh, does that mean that they don't like this?

"I can't take it anymore, congratulations!" Alice screamed running and hugging us both full force, knocking the wind out of me.

"Thanks Ali," I coughed hugging her back once I got a lungful of air. When I let her go she gave Edward a look and he let go of my hand to open his arms and engulf his favorite "sister."

"See I told you" She chanted and he laughed.

"Yes you told me, happy?"

"Extremely." She beamed stepping back. "Now what's the lesson learned?" She wagged her finger mockingly.

Edward sighed dramatically. "Never bet against Alice." She smiled and hugged him again.  
"Good."

"Thanks Alice, for everything." When she stepped back I was tackled by Rosalie.

"Baby girl," she cradled my face. "I want you to be happy."

"I am mommy, Edward has always made me happy and I know he always will." I looked at him. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and turned to Edward, very serious.

"Now you, brother dearest, will take care of my baby. We've discussed this many times. Hurt her and you will be the first transsexual vampire ever. Understand?" He visibly gulped and nodded. She smiled and opened her arms hugging him.  
"Congrats Edward, you and Bella deserve this."

"Thanks Rose, that means a lot coming from you." She laughed and went to go sit by Alice.  
Emmett engulfed me in a bear hug. "Em…mett… I…can't…breathe…"

"You can hold for five seconds, I want to congratulate you." He laughed.

"Emmett put her down, now." Edward growled. Emmett put me down and I sucked in a deep breath. Phew!

"Already protective, sheesh. Ah, congrats my brother!" Emmett banged Edward's back in a brotherly affection. "Make the squirt happy." Edward laughed and I grinned.

Jasper came and hugged me picking me up and spinning me. "FINALLY."

I laughed. "You guys not being together was going to be the death of me—and Emmett if you make another comment about us already being dead I might just break your xbox." Emmett shut his opened mouth muttering incoherent words under his breath.

Edward walked to Jasper and they sighed. "FINALLY MAN." They both shook hands, grinning.

"I know, I'm so happy."

"Well let's stay happy please for the sake of Jasper's sanity." Jasper was speaking in third person, clasping his hands in a begging gesture.

"You're an idiot Jazz." I said laughing.  
"Edward, like I said, I'll pray for you." Edward chuckled.

"You think it'll be necessary?" Jazz took a look at me and nodded.

"Yes, without a doubt."

"I'm right here!" I said waving at them. Talking about me like I can't hear them, dumb boys. Esme came over to me and engulfed me in a tight hug which I returned, and then Carlisle hugged us both.

"We're so happy for you Bella." Esme beamed.

"Yes, honey we're happy you'll finally be happy." Carlisle said.

"Thank you guys, this means a lot." Carlisle let go and went towards Edward. He put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Son, I'm truly glad for you. Now make my little girl happy." Edward smiled warmly at Carlisle agreeing.

"Even if it's the last thing I do I'll make Bella happy Carlisle." Carlisle's face softened and he patted him lightly on the back.

"Bro, I hope you know you're still getting a talk." Jasper called from the couch.

Edward groaned. "You're not joking are you?"  
Jasper smirked. "Not at all."

Alice skipped towards me and took my hand. "Sorry Edward, I'm borrowing your girlfriend. Go and play with Emmett and Jasper. Come on Rose, Esme you too." I hugged Edward and he kissed the top of my head before I was dragged upstairs to Alice's bedroom. She locked it and I sat down on her bed, knowing why she brought me here.

"Alright, speak." Alice ordered taking a seat next to Esme.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything!" She squealed cradling her hands around her face. I took a deep breath.  
"Well, after I got off the phone with you guys, Edward went downstairs and read a letter from the Volturi—"  
"The Volturi?" Rose whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, it was ensuring the deal of me being a vampire and if not they would kill you guys and me."  
"Why that sick, fucking bastard!"  
"Rosalie, language." Esme frowned at her disapprovingly. Esme was never one for foul language and corrected anyone she heard speak like that.

"Sorry Esme."

"So Edward and I got into this argument because he said he didn't want me being a vampire and he wasn't going to allow it, because he didn't want to damn my soul to this life I might regret.

I told him that when I was changed I would leave so he could be in peace and I took off. I went to a place he showed me, that only he knew about and cried there for a while." Rose lied down on the bed, but never took her eyes off me. She seemed so intrigued by my story.

"Apparently he followed me, and called out my name. I looked up and asked him what he was doing here. He said we needed to talk and I said no that I didn't want to. I said that when I would become a vampire I would leave and leave him alone. I also said we shouldn't be near each other until you guys came back."

"Then what happened?" Alice asked.  
"I'm getting to that. Well since I knew I wouldn't see him for a couple of days and then I would leave after my transformation, I knew that if I didn't say it now then I never would, and I wanted to get this off my chest and let him know how I felt. So I went up to him, hugged him and told him I loved him. When I was going to leave he grabbed me and said he needed to talk. He told me he loved me and cleared up that the conversation between Jasper and he that day in the kitchen was about me not Tanya." I sucked in a breath and continued. "I felt so happy and we kissed and here we are!" I said gesturing to this moment.

Alice, Rose and Esme hugged me. "I'm happy for you, dear." Esme whispered in my ear.  
"Thanks mom." I hugged her back tightly, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Me too," Rose said. "I'll be right back okay?"  
I nodded and she left.

"Ah she's going to talk to Edward." Alice giggled into her hand.

"Oh my," Esme looked towards the door and shook her head.

"For the love of—"

Rosalie's POV

My baby girl is happy and that's all that matters. I shut the door to her room and walked downstairs. The guys weren't in the living room, so I sniffed the air and found Emmett's scent leading to the backyard.

I walked through the door and saw Edward sitting on a rock as Jasper stood to his left with a smirk. Carlisle on his right with a serious expression and Emmett was in front of him with his arms crossed, his back towards me. From what I could see Edward's head was in his hands and knowing Emmett, he probably had a huge grin on his face.  
They're torturing him, that's always nice. I thought sarcastically. I don't think I should be one to criticize; I was hard with him too. I hope he knows he's going to get a mouthful of me too. I smirked and slid the door shut. Everyone looked up at me and I made my way towards Edward. I stood in front of him with a smirk.

"I hope you know I am going to talk too." He groaned and buried his head back in his hands.

"Rose, baby, this is a guy 'torture Edward' meeting." I turned and raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Oh really?" he nodded. "Well for now, I'm one of the guys so Edward where do I start?"

Edward's POV

I am going to kill myself. I've been here for five minutes listening to Emmett rant about how he will rip me to shreds if I hurt Bella. I thought I said it about 50 times that I could never hurt Bella. Then Emmett started talking about how Bella and I are not having sex, but to carry a condom around incase.

Carlisle got a little disturbed with the thought of me and Bella having sex, shooting me quick glances and 'don't even think about it' looks. Then Rosalie decides to appear and says she's going to give me a long speech.

"I don't know but don't talk about sex like Emmett." I heard a slap and Emmett cry out.

"Rose!" I looked up and saw him rubbing his cheek.

"I think Edward's a little smarter than that Emmett." She narrowed her eyes at him causing him to put up his hands in surrender.

"Just in case." He replied.

Rosalie turned back towards me refusing to continue going back and forth with Emmett. "Well no I actually wanted to talk to you alone, is that ok? This is a 'Rosalie talk to Edward' moment." She looked over at Emmett and he understood the hint, which really wasn't a hint at all.

She wasn't requesting this little talk alone, she was basically telling everyone to leave so we could talk.

"Ah let's go, what the hell." Jasper said walking to the house with Emmett and Carlisle following him.

"Edward, I'm not going to go on with a list of threats. I'm going to talk to you okay?" I nodded. "You love my daughter, correct?"

"With all my heart Rosalie." I answered honestly.

"You'll do anything to make her happy?"

"Yes." She knew this already, so I didn't really know where she was going with this.

"What about her immortality?" I physically froze, but her face remained impassive.

"What about it?" She leaned back on the rock and looked up at the sky.  
"You know very well as I do that she will do anything to become a vampire."

"I know, but I am trying to convince her to stay human." I was trying but it seemed as though every time I talked to her about it, it went in one ear and out the other. But I didn't want to believe it was a lost case, if there was any hope in her staying human, I'll take it and try to make her understand.

She started to speak again, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Listen, Edward I don't want Bella to become a vampire either, but it's what she wants and even though I deny it, there's a small part of me that is glad she's becoming one. I don't want to lose my little girl Edward. She's the reason for me being happy." Rosalie's eyes held so much emotion in them that I didn't need to read her mind or have Jasper's power to feel it.

She always wanted a baby, but because she was turned into a vampire she was barred from that choice, and that has always been her main reason for her hostility and sadness. She would've given up everything for a chance to be a mother.

"I know somewhere deep down you're happy too. You're happy you'll have forever with her, because she's your mate. What are you going to do once she…" she swallowed, closing her eyes. "Dies?"

"I was thinking of going to the Volturi and asking them to kill me." I suddenly felt a sharp sting on the back of my neck.

"Ow!" I yelped rubbing my neck. Rosalie was glaring at me her hand still suspended in mid-air, anger evident on her face.

"Idiot, that's not the way you solve things. Bella wouldn't want that."  
"But I wouldn't be able to live without her." I tried reasoning.

"Then you know you want her to become immortal." I looked down not able to look at her in the eyes anymore, because deep down there was a part of me that did want Bella to become a vampire so she could stay forever with me.

"I do, but that's selfish."

"Not when she wants it too. Edward, you guys can't live without each other, this is for the best."

"I guess; I'm just afraid she might regret this life. We all have at one point." She touched my arm.

"Yes, but I doubt she will. We really had no one with us nor the things we wanted, but you guys have love, each other, and us." She cracked a smile. She was right; Bella had the things we didn't have when we were turned.  
"You're right Rose." I grinned back at her.

"I just want you to take care of her okay? I'm putting all my trust and care in your hands, I'm handing her over to you. Remember she's as delicate as a flower and as fragile as glass, do not break her. If you do you'll be a transsexual." Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

I gulped but nodded. "Thanks Rose, for your trust and all. I enjoyed this little talk." She got up and dusted her dress.  
"No problem Edward." I got up and hugged her. It was a little awkward because from the whole family we were the most distant. When we let go we went inside and Bella was sitting down eating a sandwich. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I was hungry." I laughed loudly and saw a small blush creep up to her cheeks. It was quite enjoyable to see.  
"I can see that, silly." She got up from the table and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.

I sat down next to her and watched her eat. "You know you staring at me is weird." She laughed.

"Well what else am I suppose to do?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day." She said.

"_Aww,"_ Alice thought, but I ignored it.

"Why?" I asked. She put up her feet and I grabbed them and placed them on my lap.

"_Awww," _Alice thought again.

"Well after the incident with Lauren at her party and everything." She looked down blushing.

"_Awwww!" _I am going to kill Alice.

"No one saw Bella, we made sure." I tilted her face up and looked her in the eyes. "Just don't make anymore scenes." I smiled and again she blushed lightly.

"_Awwwww!"_ I turned and looked at Alice.

"Alice, are you going to stop?" I asked. She put up her two hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry." She turned to go upstairs as I leaned in to kiss Bella.

"_AWWWWWWWW!" _I stopped mid way and turned to glare at her, but she was already upstairs, locking herself in a room, laughing.

Bella looked confused and I shook my head, before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. She dropped her sandwich and took my face in her hands. I took her waist in one of my arms and my other arm was used for support.

"AW!" This time it wasn't a thought, it was said out loud. I broke off the kiss and turned around to yell at Alice.

"Alice, I am going to kill y—" But it wasn't Alice, it was Emmett standing there with a sly grin on his face. I heard footsteps before Alice appeared next to Emmett, staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't me that time." She said glaring at me.  
"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"I told Alice to stop it because she kept thinking 'aw' in her mind after everything we said or did." I explained.

She huffed. "Well EXCUSE me for thinking you guys are adorable, sheesh."

I rolled my eyes. "Well apparently Emmett said aw and I thought it was Alice."

Emmett and Alice's mouth dropped.

"How do you get me mixed up with the pixie?" Emmett exclaimed gesturing towards Alice at the same time Alice said,

"How do you confuse me with that buffoon?" She pointed at Emmett.  
"I am no buffoon." Emmett argued.

"Well I am no pixie." Alice countered.

"Oh jeez, someone save us." Bella said getting up and heading for the kitchen as I chuckled.


	51. Going Public

Ch 51 Going Public

Bella's POV

"Bella wake up!"

"Ugh." I groaned and turned around snuggling deeper in my bed.

"Bella, get up!" Alice insisted and started shaking me.  
"Go away Alice." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Fine" She huffed and stomped away. I smiled and fell back into unconsciousness. All too soon I heard my name being called.

"Bella," I groaned. "Come on, babe, wake up." I knew that voice. It was Edward's. I thought about getting up and tackling him but I was too tired so I decided against it.

Instead I closed my eyes and turned away from him. "Don't make me do this the hard way." I ignored him and kept on sleeping. _He'll go away eventually._ "Ok, you brought this on yourself."

His fingers started tickling me on my sides and my eyes shot open. I started squealing and laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" I screamed trying to push his hands away in a futile attempt.  
"Are you going to get up?" He asked while tickling me.

"YES!" I squeaked. He stopped and I caught my breath.

He was smiling innocently, while I glared at him. I got up and walked towards the bathroom, without crossing a word with him.

I wasn't really mad at him, but I wanted him to believe I was, just to get revenge and see what he would do.  
"Edward, out!" Alice ordered.

"But Alice—" He started to complain but she cut him off.

"No buts leave. Bella has to change." I could practically see him sigh as Alice kicked him out of my room.  
"Fine, I'll be waiting in the garage with Emmett and Jasper." I put my ear behind the door to hear better; I heard the door shut. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out.

"Morning Ali," I greeted brightly causing her to smile.

"Mornin' Bells, you're in a good mood." I nodded. "Let's get you ready for your day at school as Edward's official girlfriend." I smiled at the term 'girlfriend' before complying with her. I sat down on the low chair and waited for Alice to get out of my closet with my clothes.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" I called. The door opened revealing Rose walking through carrying her make up bag.  
"Morning, baby."

"Morning mommy."

"Where's Alice?" She asked and I pointed to my closet. "Ah, should've guessed. Bella, are you mad at Edward?"

"He asked you?"

"Yeah, he walked out saying that you were mad at him."

I giggled and told her to lean in so I could whisper in her ear. "I'm not really mad, I just want to get back at him for tickling me and I want to see what he'll do. Promise you won't tell him anything?"  
Rosalie threw her head back laughing. "You are definitely my daughter. Don't worry I won't say anything."

Alice appeared in front of us with my outfit. "Here, go put this on, hurry." I ran to the bathroom and looked at my mirror.

I was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt that was low cut and flowed out near the bottom; washed out blue skinny jeans. I put on my black booties and walked out.  
"Sit Bella," Alice commanded. "Vuala!" I opened my eyes and saw my hair was straight with a slight wave to it and I was wearing eyeliner and mascara. I looked pretty.  
"Thanks guys." I hugged them both and ran downstairs.

"Have a nice day dear." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Bye mom, love you." When I got to the garage, I put on a serious face and walked towards the Volvo.

Edward was inside and eyed me up and down. I pretended to ignore him and sat down, not saying a word. The drive was silent, until we got to the school parking lot. He shut off the engine and turned towards me.

"Bella, why are you mad at me?" I didn't answer. "Bella, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, forgive me?" I pretended to ignore him. He grabbed my face and turned it towards his, before he kissed me. I was blown away by the force of the kiss, but kissed him back. _Yeah, that plan worked well_, I thought sarcastically.

I pulled him over towards me so that my back was against the door of the car and he was leaning over. I was losing breath so I broke away and giggled.

"I was never mad at you, I wanted to see what you would do and I wanted to get back at you for this morning." His face held shock. I spoke and kissed him in between words. "I" –kiss— "am sorry" –kiss— "I" –kiss— "love" –kiss— "you."

"Now let's get into school before we're late." I grabbed my bag from the back seat and he grabbed my wrist; I kissed him one more time before I got out. "Come on,"

He got out of the car and met up with me on my side. All eyes turned towards us and he held out his hand to me. I blushed profusely but took it. As we walked besides Rose, Em, and Alice and Jazz, whispers erupted and I didn't need vampire hearing to catch them.

"_No way! Bella fucking Hale is going out with god over there?" _A girl whispered in disbelief.

"_That's disgusting, they live together; they're basically family."_ One girl whispered to another girl. I looked up to Edward and he mouthed 'ignore them' and kissed my temple.

"_I don't care, I would bang that too!"_ The second girl whispered back. I glared at her and pressed myself into Edward's side making him chuckle.

"_There go our chances with her, man." _Some boy said.

"_Yeah okay, I can take her away from him. I mean who doesn't die for me, I'm me." _I laughed at that, ha, trade Edward—the love of my life—for that? Funny.

Edward didn't find it funny, he growled. _"I'll have her in my bed in no time."_ Edward tightened his grip around me and I saw his eyes darkened a shade.

Once we got into the school I released a breath. "That was so goddamn annoying!" I whisper-yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"I was going to rip the guys to shreds." Edward snarled. I stopped and put my hands on his chest.

"Edward, please don't do anything. Ignore them, besides they're hysterical if they think I would choose them over you." I touched his cheek and the coldness of it made me shiver. He didn't say anything but I knew he wasn't going to do anything. He pulled me back to his side and walked me to my class.

"I'll see you in lunch." I nodded and he lifted my hand to his cold lips placing a kiss on it, staring into my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you too." We said goodbye and I walked into my class.

_Lunch time…_

The bell rang signaling it was 6th period lunch. Alice and I walked out talking about random things, until someone tapped my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see that it was James.

"Bella." He smiled.

"James…" I said awkwardly. Alice glared at him and he nodded an acknowledgment in her direction.

"How you been?" He asked casually.  
"I've been good. How about you?" he started walking with us, as he continued talking.

"Good, I've been busy lately." His smile faltered a bit. "Where are you going right now?"

Alice answered for me. "She's going to lunch with me and her _boyfriend._" She stressed out the word 'boyfriend.'

James' eyes flamed. "You have a boyfriend?" I looked down awkwardly.

"Yes, it's Edward."

"I can't believe it…" I stopped and decided to talk to him.

"Look James, you are nice but I love Edward. Why don't you talk to Victoria? She seems like she really likes you." I smiled encouragingly.

"But Bella, I want you." His voice dropped to barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry James." I turned around and walked into the lunch room with Alice. I scanned the lunchroom and saw Edward was already sitting down with the family. He looked up as if on instinct and I beamed at him.  
"Someone's happy to see Edward." Alice nudged me teasingly and I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. Edward stood up as we walked over to our table and kissed my cheek.

"Aw, man that's beautiful." Emmett said from his seat. He had one arm slung around Rosalie's chair and he was slouched in his seat. I scrunched my face up at him playfully and he chuckled.

"I've missed you." I said sincerely.

"I've missed you too, love." He sat down and pulled me on his lap. I blushed at seeing all eyes were on us and our little affectionate exchange.  
"Lauren looks like she's going to kill you." Alice sang to me laughing, while sitting on Jasper's lap with her feet up and her arms wrapped around his neck. I turned and saw Lauren glaring at me—I met her eyes and shrugged.

"Oh well, she'll live." Emmett laughed loudly leaning closer to Rose.

I heard the doors slam open against the door over the loud noise and both Alice and I turned to see what it was. James was standing between the doors. He gave me a depressed look, but when he saw I was sitting on Edward's lap he looked up at him and glared, before stomping away.

"I told you I didn't like him." Alice said looking back at the table.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.  
"Apparently he likes Bella, and someone's a bit jealous she doesn't like him back and has a boyfriend." Alice answered. "But I don't know I have a bad feeling about this. Bella, stay away from him."

"Why Alice?" Edward asked.

"Something about him is off." Edward tightened his hold on me and my nerves went a little hay wired.

I turned and noticed a table where James and Victoria were both seated. She was laughing, enjoying herself and he was smiling at her. They looked so relaxed, maybe it can work out between them, and this can all be put aside.

I got up and walked over with Rose to get an apple to eat. While we were walking back, I saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley standing in our way.

"Um, excuse me?" I said politely.  
"Hale." Lauren sneered. Rosalie stepped from behind me and looked at her.

"Mallory, what the hell did I say about sneering our last name?" Lauren gulped as did Jessica.

"S-sorry."  
"Good. Now what is it that you want?" She asked impatiently.

Lauren took in a deep breath and walked up to me. "I actually wanted to talk to Bella, alone."

"Too bad that isn't going to happen, right."  
"What is it you want Lauren?" I sighed getting a little impatient myself.

"I just wanted to ask you, who do you think you are? Going out with Edward? Talk about desperate. You guys practically live in the same house." She smirked.

I wanted to rip her fake curls off her head.

"Listen here Lauren I don't care what you think. Edward and I are going out and that's what upsets you, the fact that he rejected you and he's with me. We have feelings for each other. And please don't even talk about decency and desperation; you should be the least to talk." I turned on my heel and walked to the table where Edward, Jasper and Emmett all stared with open mouths at me. I sat back on Edward's lap.

"What?" I asked questioning their stares.

Everyone shook themselves. "Nothing, it's just surprising you told Lauren off." Edward said.

"She was pissing me off and this time it was only verbal." I winked at him and he laughed. Rose sat back down and smiled.

"Next time I'll be glad to turn them into afternoon lunch."  
"Rosalie!" Alice scolded. Rosalie looked up with innocent eyes.

"What? I didn't say for us, jeez, way to jump to conclusions." She rolled her eyes and the table laughed. Alice's eyes went all hazy and she froze in place. She was having a vision.

When she came back she smiled. "What'd you see Al?" Jasper asked. She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes and sighed.

"Let's just say this year is going to be a great year." It was strange because I had that feeling too.


	52. Time Flew By

Ch 52 Time Flew By

Edward's POV

"So you'll help me out?" I asked Alice. She was jumping up and down nodding her head violently

"Of course!" I put my finger to my lips telling her to keep quiet. Her excitement was sometimes too loud and I didn't want her spoiling my plans.  
"Shush Alice, she can't find out." Alice nodded and zipped her lips 'throwing away the key'.

It was Bella's and mine two month anniversary tomorrow and I wanted to do something special, since last month she got sick and I had to take care of her. It was also Christmas Eve tomorrow and that meant I couldn't hog her up the whole night because Carlisle and Esme wanted her back before midnight.

"I won't say a word. I got this all planned out for you guys, just leave it to me and Emmett."  
"Alright, jus—whoa did you say Emmett?" I asked shocked.

"Yep."

"You're crazy, this is important and Emmett doesn't do serious. He's a goofball." I said.

Alice waved her hand in dismissal.

"Listen, Emmett's going to help. Trust me, he'll take this serious—after a while; when am I ever wrong?"

I guess so, Alice is never wrong. Maybe I should trust her. "Alright Alice, I trust you." She smiled but it fell when her head snapped up to the stairs. I followed her gaze and saw Bella at the top of the stairs staring down at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked coming down the steps. I looked at Alice and she winked at me.

"_Play along." _She thought.

"Nothing, Edward and I are just talking about a last minute present." She smiled but Bella looked confused.

"Then why were you talking about Emmett?"

"_I got nothing…"_ Alice thought.

"Emmett's helping Alice get it here on time." I covered up. Alice smiled at me.

"_We make a good team," _She thought, mentally applauding us.

"Yeah talking about Emmett, where is he? We should get that present." Bella pointed upstairs.  
"He's upstairs in his room, doing God knows what, because Rose is out." She said.

"Thanks," Alice ran up the stairs and I heard the door slam and Alice's shriek.

I walked towards Bella and kissed her cheek. "Good morning."  
She smiled at me. "Good morning." Alice appeared at the top of the stairs covered in head to toe in shaving cream.

"UGH!" Bella burst out laughing as did I and Emmett appeared next to her shocked.

"Edward, I wouldn't laugh too hard." _"I am in charge of your plan." _I stopped laughing and gulped. "Emmett you dumb idiot!"

Esme appeared at the bottom of the steps and put her hand on the rail. "What is going on here?" She took one look at Alice and covered her mouth.

"She's" –laugh— "covered in" –laugh—"shaving cream!" Bella breathed through her laughter.

Alice's golden eyes flamed and she took some shaving cream from her face and threw it at Bella. "It's not funny Bella!" Bella stopped laughing and gasped at the shaving cream in her hair.

She threw some back but it hit Emmett. "Hey, what'd I do?"

"Children, cut it ou—" Esme was cut short by shaving cream hitting her. Alice and Bella put there hands over their mouths with wide eyes and gasped. Emmett looked scared and my eyes were wide. Great, we're in so much trouble.

Esme took it off her face and…threw it at me! She laughed at my face and soon a shaving cream fight erupted.

The front door opened and it revealed Rosalie and Jasper with the same expressions. Shock. And Carlisle was right behind them.

"What in heaven's sake is going on?" He asked. Esme got up and wiped some shaving cream off her face.

"Well, dear, the children were playing and I joined in." It was silent for a moment until Carlisle chuckled.

"My dear, what am I going to do with you?" Esme smiled and he moved past Rose and Jasper to kiss Esme and go to the yard.

"Al…ice?" Jasper asked confused. Alice was all in white the only thing that stood out was her golden eyes and some of her black hair. She smiled at him.

"Jazz!" He took a careful step towards us.

"You all are a mess!" Rose shouted.

Bella hid behind me and stayed quiet.

"Why don't you go upstairs to shower Al?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded and skipped up the stairs with Jasper hot on her heels. Time to tune out then.

Rosalie on the other hand, didn't ask Emmett nicely. "Emmett, upstairs now."

"But Rose—"

"No buts. Now." Rosalie walked up the stairs and Emmett followed behind her dejected. Bella let out a breath. "Bella. Shower." Rosalie called from upstairs.

"Crap, I didn't save myself." I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey at least she didn't yell at you like she did to Emmett."

"True." Alice came down all showered and ready.

"Well I'll see you kids in an hour or so." She said, taking her coat and sticking her phone in her purse. Emmett walked down a little after and walked out.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he yelled.

"And you consider that normal?" Bella accused playfully.

"I told you, we wonder a lot about that boy." She giggled and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, silly girl?"

"I'm going to make myself breakfast." She said, taking out flour.

"Bella, it's literally 12:30 in the afternoon." She stopped before shrugging.

"Oh well, brunch it is." I chuckled and took a seat on a stool.

While Bella was making her food Esme and Carlisle came in, both laughing.

"Son," Carlisle greeted.

"How are you kids?"  
"Mom, I'm not a kid." Bella whined.

Esme laughed. "Yes you are,"

"Am not, right Edward I'm not a little girl anymore?" She looked at me and my eyes wandered up her body. Nope, not at all. I opened my mouth but Carlisle raised his eyebrow. I understood his message so I preferred to stay quiet.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything Bella." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to say the wrong thing."  
She turned to look at me. "Come on babe." She urged causing me to groan. She knew I rarely resisted her when she called me babe.

"Bella, you're my little girl now stop torturing Edward." Esme laughed at my expression.

"Told you, you were going to need your prayers bro." I looked to see Jasper smiling, shaking his head, leaning against the kitchen frame. He walked in and looked at Bella.

"So little girl, why are you torturing Edward and why are you still covered in shaving cream?" Bella giggled. She loved it when Jasper joked around with her.

"Well for the shaving cream one, I'm hungry so I'll take a shower after." He shook his head again.

"You better hope Rose isn't mad anymore."  
"And for number two, mom is calling me a little girl and I asked Edward if I was and he gave me no answer." He looked at me before howling with laughter.

"OhmyGod" He breathed all together. "Bells, have you noticed that Carlisle is standing right there?" She nodded not understanding what Jasper was trying to tell her. "He can't say anything or he's dead both ways." Jasper laughed again.

Her face blanked with more confusion and she stayed quiet. "If he says no you're not a little girl—if you get what I mean—he's going to get the talk and if he says yes you are you're going to get pissedd." He sang the last part, amusing himself.

Bella finally seemed to get it and started laughing too. I scowled and stared down at the ground. She pecked my cheek making my scowl turn into a smile.

Esme awed a bit and wacked Jasper over the head when he was on the floor laughing.

"Ow, Esme." He rubbed his head and Carlisle tried to hold back his laugh, but a chuckle managed to escape his lips.

Esme rolled her eyes and spoke. "Okay, so we have to make an arrangement because Carlisle and I are going out, so we'll be back later kids ok?"

"Okay," we answered.

She walked out and Carlisle looked at Bella and me with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward, Bella, behave yourselves." He said sternly.

"But daddy, I always do." She gave him an innocent smile.

Carlisle didn't buy it. "Isabella, you know that's not what I mean. Please, you guys are now together but that doesn't mean you are going to do everything wild. So I repeat behave." Jasper was covering his mouth to keep from laughing at us and I glared at him. "Edward, do you understand? Be a gentleman as always with Bella."

I nodded, I wasn't thinking of anything not. "Of course Carlisle."

"Bella, do you understand?" She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Yes daddy, now go, shoo!" She said as she shoved him out the door. I tried not to laugh but a chuckle escaped and Carlisle yelled back, "Rose, take care of them!"

"You don't have to ask me twice" She replied with a wicked smile _"I was planning on it anyways so don't give me that look Edward," _She thought.

I groaned but said no comment.

"Phew!" Bella said as she slammed the door and fixed her hair. "So now what?"

We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well someone make plans while Alice and Emmett are gone so we're not bored" Rosalie said plopping down on the couch.

Bella stood where she was staring off into space "We could just stay in and watch movies, I guess." She sighed

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jasper said from the top of the stairs with one of his history books in his hand. "But now the question is what movie?"

"I got nothing," Bella grimaced with her hands in the air, we looked at Rose and she raised an eyebrow

"Don't look my way. I don't know what you guys want to watch"

"A movie mom," Bella rolled her eyes.

"I would've never guessed," Rosalie said sarcastically. "What kind though?"

"Uhm, we could watch comedy, horror and—" Bella counted on her fingers

"Romance?" I questioned with a smile looking down at her. She blushed but smiled shyly.

"Yeah, Now to think of the movies…"

"Everyone could pitch in and we could vote yes or no on them" I suggested

"Awww look at little Edward, he's so smart" Rosalie teased with a mocking cooing voice.

"I don't like you," I said jokingly with a laugh, she smirked and flicked her hair.

"You wouldn't be the first"

Jasper and Bella were talking and discussing on different movies. "Alright we got it." Bella squealed

"We can watch the Birdcage, Midnight Movie, and the Exorcist because the only romantic movie I can think of is Titanic and you guys hate that movie" Me and Jasper both made faces at the movie Titanic, it was such a stupid movie—it made no sense.

Rose stood up and walked over to Bella,

"Well we should watch the Titanic, I just loooooooove Leonardo DiCarprio" Rose dreamed off, "He's soo good looking; now just imagine what immortality would do to him." She licked her lips and I stayed out of her mind just incase any _graphic_ images were being played, but I knew she was saying that to bug me. "Don't you think Bella?"

My eyes snapped towards my girlfriend and waited for her response, "Are you kidding? He's soo freaking cute! I cry every time when he dies." She said with a smile. I didn't like her answer and I got a little mad actually. I can't believe I'm jealous of pretty boy on a TV screen.

"Not to mention Brad Pitt," Rose went on _"I love bugging you Edward," _Rose mocked in her mind laughing.

"No, Brad Pitt was hot but now he's like Santa Clause. He was hot as hell as a teenager."

"Ohmy Bella" Rose winked. "I know righ—"

"Lalalalala La!" Jasper interrupted waving his arms in the air. "I don't wanna hear who you guys think is hot."

"Thanks Jasper" I said chuckling, but I was sincerely thanking him because I was getting angrier with every guy they were naming.

"Oh shut up, have a little fun" Rose nudged his shoulder.

Bella smiled at me and ran over to me to cradle my face in her hands. "Obviously you're the best looking one out of all of them." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Someone cleared their throat. "So anyways, we need to go get the movies, so Rose would you mind coming with me?"

"I would say yeah I do mind, but I'm so bored, so I'll go. Let me just get my bag." She ran up the stairs and in was back in the blink of an eye. "Let's go Jasper" He nodded and they walked out the door before he stuck his head back in.

"Oh Rose said keep it in your pants while we're gone Eddie." He smiled and I glared at him while Bella giggled. "And so yeah, behave. Be back" he said as he slammed the door. I let out a breath.

"Don't you just love our family" I muttered sarcastically as I sat down on the couch. Bella sat on my lap, smiling.

"Ohh shush up, I'm going to go shower." She jumped up and ran up the stairs and into the shower. I heard the water go on and I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I've been so happy over the past 17 years of my life since Bella's been in it. I thought back to when we found her.

_Flashback_

_A little girl with mahogany hair that was knotted and wide chocolate brown eyes was found in the forest. She clung onto Rosalie and looked at me scared before Rose spoke to her and she smiled brightly. _

_End of Flashback_

I've been even happier the past two months that she's been my girlfriend. I never thought I'd ever use that term especially with Bella, but I'm happy it was with her and not anyone else. I sighed, oh the love I have for this girl.

I heard Bella humming and I assumed she was out of the bathroom so I ran up the stairs and walked in her room as she screamed and I stayed their with my mouth wide open.


	53. Seducing Temptress?

Ch 53 Seducing Temptress?

Bella's POV

I got out of the shower and looked down the stairs to see Edward with his eyes closed and leaning back against the couch, I smiled just thinking that I loved him and he loved me, and that he was mine. I walked into my room humming a random melody, holding onto my towel so it wouldn't fall, when I heard my door open.

I spun around to see Edward. He was standing at my door frame gaping at me like a fish out of water while I screamed because I was basically naked in front of him.

"Edward!" I said loudly snapping my fingers with my other hand after recovering from the surprise. He blinked and looked at my face.

"Sorry Bells, I thought you were ready and stuff." I shook my head with a small smile and walked over to him and hugged him. He stood stiff for a second before he wrapped his arms around my waist and he patted my wet hair. When I leaned up to kiss him he stepped away. "Just call me when you're ready" he said as he ran out at vampire speed from my room, I huffed not knowing what was wrong with him and walked to my closet.

What was wrong with him? He ran out of my room like if there was something wrong, I huffed again, vampires these days. What to do with them?

Edward's POV

I ran out of Bella's room as fast as I could, before she could even blink and waited in my room. I leaned my arm against my window and closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. She looked really good like that, but I have to be a gentleman and control my thoughts.

Gentlemen respect girls and what I was thinking of wasn't proper thoughts. I breathed in and out. _This is a lot harder then I thought, _I shook my head and opened my eyes staring out of the huge glass wall.

Someone cleared her throat and I turned to see it was Bella. She had on a purple shirt that fit her nicely and I tried not to keep looking down, but she wasn't even wearing proper shorts, I don't even know what to call them. Her hair was wavy and damp and her face was fresh. She had one eyebrow raised and I cleared my throat.

"Sorry for before" I said sincerely. She clicked her tongue

"Mhmm"

"I didn't know you were changing and it was improper so I wanted to let you have your privacy."

"So I see," She answered nonchalantly walking over to the huge gold bed I bought a month ago—because if Bella slept in my room she would have to sleep on the couch and I didn't like that for her.

"Yes, I apologize"

"Kaaay," There was a short silence "that's the fastest I've seen you run." She said stretching out her legs in front of her looking at them. I looked away from them and cleared my throat again.

"Yeah, I wanted to let you change fast."

She rolled her eyes, "whatever you say, looks like you were scared mostly." I looked away. "I'm not that horrendous" she whispered looking down. I immediately felt guilty for letting her believe that when it was the total opposite, I appeared at her side in less then a second and grabbed her chin.

"How could you say that Bella, you are no where near horrendous, in fact the total opposite." She looked at me and bit her lip which she knew drove me crazy.

"But you ran away…"

"Yeah, but not because you were horrendous; in fact the total opposite." I looked down a bit ashamed of the improper thoughts I had of her. She touched my cheek and I looked back up at her

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise" I grinned and she smiled in return. "I love you." She didn't say anything she just leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her back with force, but not enough to break her. She just tugged on my hair and pulled me closer and before I knew it we were laying down on the bed kissing viciously.

Bella's POV

Edward had slowly laid me down on the bed as he supported himself with one arm as his other one was wrapped around my waist holding me tighter and pulling me closer. It had started off as a romantic innocent kiss, to a full blown heated make out session.

I let my arms slide off his neck and started to unbutton his shirt. _Things would be a lot easier if this wasn't a button down_ I thought as I unbuttoned the last one. I pushed it off his arms and in one fluent movement he took it off his body and it landed on the floor. I pulled him back down towards me and kissed him as hard as I could. After awhile I pulled back to take in some air. "Edward, I love you" I whispered. He didn't answer me; he just put my arms back around his neck and kept kissing me until he moved onto my neck.

He kissed it ever so lightly and let his nose glide through it as if he were just smelling me—taking in my scent. He moved back onto my lips and moved us more into the middle of the bed. I tugged at his hair and he groaned in pleasure.

I thought this night was going to be it when Edward stopped and pulled back to look me in the eyes. He whispered, "Bella, I love you so much" and kissed me once more before he got up. I sat up on the bed and looked to see that Edward already had his shirt on.

"What happened? Why'd you get up all of a sudden?" I breathed heavily in frustration. He looked up at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Because love,"

"Because what?" I pressed annoyed.

"I didn't want it to go any further; I don't want to risk hurting you Bella." He squatted at the end of the bed and tilted my chin up. "If it would've been any longer we would've gone the whole way and I don't want to hurt you."

"You just don't want to." I said feeling the tears starting to come down. Edward must've seen them because he appeared next to me in less then a second cradling me in his chest kissing my head over and over.

"You have no idea how much I DO want to," I looked up at him through the tears to see his gold eyes burning with honesty and desire. "I just don't want to risk hurting you" He wiped away my tears.

"But you're not going to" I said.

"We don't know that"

"But we will if we try." I insisted. He sighed.

"No babe, I don't want to risk hurting you." He repeated. "Plus I promised Carlisle that I would behave like a gentlemen with you." I groaned slamming my hand on the bed.

"I don't like you." I said coldly as I crossed my arms and looked away. He moved my hair away as his cold fingers touched my skin and kissed my shoulder.

"You still don't like me?" He asked and I didn't say anything. He moved up a bit and kissed there. "How about now?" Nothing.

He moved onto my collar bone and kissed it. I felt a slight tingle and shut my eyes. "How about now?" I didn't say anything still and soon his arms wrapped around my waist and he moved his lips onto my neck and that did it. I bit my lip and leaned back. "Still don't like me?" I could practically see the humorous glint in his eye and the smirk across his face.

"I uhm… really don't like you now" I muttered with my head still by his collar bone and my eyes closed. His left arm left my waist and the bed shifted a little. I opened my eyes to see him leaned against his left arm staring at me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" He taunted with a grin

"I do like you." I said and kissed him and before he could grab me to pull me over I jumped up off the bed. "But doesn't mean you win" I winked and blew him a kiss before I ran downstairs.

I laughed and jumped on the couch and right at that very moment the door opened revealing Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. "Ohh haaaay" I greeted awkwardly.

"Someone looks quite happy," Jasper noted and I just giggled.

"Hey Bella, why is your hair like that?" Emmett pointed to my hair. Crap, I forgot to comb it a bit, but I doubt it's bad he just notices everything.

"I showered like ten minutes ago and didn't comb my hair" I covered up. And he chuckled shrugging me off.

"Sure sure."

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked and I pointed upstairs.

"Upstairs in his room…I think" She raised an eyebrow and ran upstairs. "Someone's in a hurry" I mumbled when my phone vibrated and blinked blue. I slid it and looked to see that I had a new message

_1-590-646-8890_

"_Rejection isn't an option, love conquers all."_

"Uhm alright?" I stared at the message and was a little scared actually.

"What happened Bells?" Emmett asked. I didn't say anything, I just held out my sidekick. He took it and Rosalie was the first before everyone to gather around. Alice and Edward appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Alice asked skipping down the stairs.

"Rejection isn't an option, love conquers all?" Emmett read the message out loud as Edward sat down next to me and took my hand. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Edward extended his hand for the phone and Emmett handed it over to him.

"It's not really a riddle" Jasper said looking at Alice who nodded.

"It doesn't sound like one in a sense but it is one in a sense, you know what I mean?" She asked.

Edward studied it and looked at me, "Has this number texted you before?"

I thought back and nodded "Yeah, when I was inviting everyone for my birthday party," I turned to Alice "Remember Alice, I asked you if you recognized the number."

"Oh yeah, I don't recognize the number so I don't know who this could be. But I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this." She looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Alright guys, time to loosen up the mood, it's a message, and nothing's going to happen, so let's just watch the movies." I said. Apparently Rose, Jazz, Em, and Alice met up and they knew about the movie day and agreed.

Everyone got comfortable and I grabbed a blanket and cuddled in Edward's arms as I saw the movies.

It was midnight, meaning it was Edward and mine's two month anniversary. I smiled at that thought and stretched reaching over my head. I looked over at Edward who had a humorous look in his eyes. I leaned over and kissed him, "Happy two months Edward." A huge smile spread across his face, showing off his white teeth.  
"Happy two months Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."  
"So, now that the love fest is done what are we gonna do?" Emmett said getting up to turn on the light. I shrugged and yawned feeling a little bit tired.

Alice skipped over to me, "Bella's tired so we'll put her to bed and then wander off until we find something to do?"

Everyone looked at each other before nodding. She stuck out her hand for me to take and pulled me up. "Say good night to everyone." I said good night to everyone and when I walked over to Edward I pecked his lips and hugged him.

"Good night Edward," His lips went by my ear and he whispered,

"Good night, love." I walked up the stairs going under the covers. All I remember was Alice shutting off my lights and walking out the door before I knocked out.


	54. A Nice Treat

**A/N: Hey guys this was something that just occured to me while I was writing, I hope you like it. And to teamedward-slenderman of course I pinky-pie promise I'll continue writing! :D**

**Let me know what you think guys**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 54 A Nice Treat

I woke up to sunlight actually going through my window and hitting me in the face. I squinted as I got up and rubbed my eyes, stretching to see Alice sitting at the foot of my bed cross legged leaning on her hands smiling with Rose next to her.

"Good morning," I greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning Bella," Alice said.

"Good morning baby," Rose said moving to sit by my side.  
"So, Bella its 11 am. I think you have enough time to eat breakfast and take a shower before we start getting you ready—" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Where are we going?

"Uhm, where are we going?" Rose sighed and shook her head.

"I'm guessing Edward didn't tell her like he was supposed to."

"Edward!" Alice yelled and in a second he was walking through my door holding his ears.

"I can hear you perfectly without the need of yelling, Alice." Alice shrugged and he walked over to me and pecked my lips.

"You didn't tell Bella, what me and Esme told you to tell her" Alice narrowed her eyes crossing her arms and his widened like he remembered something.

"I forgot!" He turned towards me. "Love, we're having a Christmas party tonight with the Denali's." I groaned.

"Alice is going to make me her personal Barbie for the day." I suddenly felt cold hands around my feet and a slight giggle.

"That's right," she wagged her finger at me playfully. "Now get your butt up we have so much to do with so little time." I threw my pillow at her and closed my eyes again hoping she would leave me. It got quiet but I spoke too soon. I did say I hoped she would leave me. In the matter of a minute I was off my bed and in the air. I opened my eyes and saw I was over some ones shoulder.

I looked up and saw Alice and Rosalie following behind us with grins on their faces. That means Edward was carrying me. I kicked him a little just to get my point across that I wanted to be put down but not hard enough to bruise myself.

"Edward, put me down!" I just heard him chuckle as he kept walking down the stairs. When we arrived to the kitchen he took me off his shoulder and gently placed me on the counter next to the one Esme was cooking on. I crossed my leg and arms and raised an eyebrow he smiled with the glint of humor in his eyes again.

"I love you?" He said it in a way as if asking if he was out of trouble. He was so cute I couldn't resist, that I laughed and nodded.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and Esme came over and got in between with a jokingly look in her eyes.

"Good morning, dear. Here's your breakfast." There was a plate in my hands with chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon.

I took a huge whiff, "Mmm," everyone laughed at me while I started to eat. Alice skipped over to me and Edward.

"Hurry up and eat that breakfast missy, we have to get you ready soon." I rolled my eyes as I put another fork full of egg into my mouth. She grimaced at the food and turned to Edward pointing a finger at him. "And you, you have to go."

"Where's he going?" I asked. I don't remember him telling me anything about leaving.

"He has to go pick a couple of gifts for Carlisle as a favor since he'll be at work all day." I pouted not wanting him to go. "So go, Emmett's in the car with Jasper."

"Why is the entire family going?" I asked.

Rosalie sat down next to me and extended her perfect legs as she spoke. "Because we have to get you ready and they need something to do to distract them. I'd rather have them with this idiot" she jerked her thumb towards Edward who narrowed his eyes at her. "Then have them screaming at each other because of that Xbox or break things because they decided to wrestle." I looked at Edward, grimacing.

"And you have to leave now?" He had all the time in the world to do this and since he had vampire speed he could get it done even faster. I don't see why he has to leave now. There's no rush.

"Yes love," he answered. "We're going to also see if we have enough time to hunt quickly before the party." Rose, Alice and Esme nodded.

"Okay dear, have fun and be safe." Esme warned as she extended on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He hugged Alice and kissed Rose on the cheek goodbye. He came over to me and gave me his beautiful crooked smile before he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It wasn't short though it was a nice sweet long kiss.

"Uhm, we'll be outside so we don't interrupt this session" Alice said giggling as she glided out with Rose by her side. Edward pulled away and put his forehead against mine and smiled.

"I'll see you later, ok?"

I nodded and said "Okay," before I reached up to kiss him again. As we pulled away he ran out the kitchen left with Alice by my side again.  
"Are you done with breakfast?" I looked down to see I had one pancake left and used it to see if she'd leave me alone to eat it for another 15 minutes.

"Uhm, I have one pancake left" She shrugged and took my plate from my hands as I whined. "Hey, I was eating that!"  
She put it in front of my face as she taunted me. "You want it? Let's go to your room and you can eat it there."

I glared at her as I stomped my way up the stairs. I could picture the winning smile that was on her face as she came up behind me. "Go into the shower Bella." I waved my hand at her dismissing what she said as I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the water and made sure it was warm before I walked into it. I poured some of my strawberry scented shampoo in my palm to wash my hair knowing Alice would send me back in if I didn't. That pixie sure was pain.

Alice POV

Bella would be in the shower for a good 15 minutes which gave me enough time to put everything I need in her room. I ran as fast as I could, getting the makeup and accessories into my arms and running back into her room. As I walked back out of her room I called Rose. "Rose can you get the dress?"

She walked out of her room with a confused look. "You didn't buy a dress remember, you said there wasn't enough time and that you could probably find the perfect one here." I widened my eyes. I forgot to look for a dress, how did I forget? I never forget anything!

"I forgot, shit!" I took my phone out and in 3, 2, 1 my phone rang and I knew it was Jasper calling me to check up on me.

"Hey darlin'" he greeted with excitement and I smiled a bit.

"Hey baby, how are u guys doing?" I asked.

"Not too bad, helping Edward out, how about you?" He reminded me of the matter at hand and I bit my lip to mask my horror.

"Not good, I forgot to look for Bella's dress and now we have a problem." I waved Rose over and she walked over and leaned in as I put the phone in between both our ears.

"That's not a problem doll, I'm sure she has a perfect one somewhere there."  
_"Is it the pixie?" _I heard Emmett call from a distance. Jasper sighed on the other side of the phone.

"Yes Emmett, its _Alice_" he emphasized my name to make it clear my name wasn't pixie.

"_Yeah yeah, whatever. Gimmie the phone."_ The phone shuffled and I giggled. "Hey pixie!" He greeted on the phone now.

"Hi idiot." He chuckled.

"What's up?"

"Trying to get Bella ready, but we don't have a dress for her."

"That could be a bit of a problem, she doesn't have dresses?"

"Wait Alice," Rose looked at me. "Doesn't Bella have a bunch of dresses from New York she never wore?"

A brilliant idea passed through my head. "Yes she does. We can use one of those!"  
"Is that my Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Yep it is." I answered.

"Hi baby, I love you so much and I miss you." His voice was so sweet and childish that I laughed and turned towards Rosalie who had a really cheesy smile on her face. I could see that one thing he said made her really happy.

"I love you and miss you too baby" She responded with a smile and he chuckled.

"Rose what color do we give her? She wears blue for every event. It has to be something different this time." I said. Bella's wore blue for almost everything; we have to change it up a bit.

"Black?" Rose questioned and I thought about it. Black is a nice color and goes with everything plus is very form fitting. But she's not going to a funeral so I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. "She's not going to a funeral it's just not the occasion for that color."

"What about red?" Emmett blurted out.  
I smiled, red's a nice color, form fitting, and it's the occasion for it. Plus she can definitely pull of red, it looks lovely on her. "Rose your husband's so smart."  
"Yes," I heard him whisper yell and I laughed but I heard the shower turn off meaning would be out in two minutes.  
"Okay, did Edward hear any of this?" I asked.

"Nope, he's too busy being a coward with Jazz somewhere."

"Okay we've got to go Bella's about to come out, so listen to me Edward can't know about what she's wearing or even the color so that means keep your mouth shut and remember he can read minds so don't think about it or think about something else at the least."

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, we'll see you later, bye."

"Bye!"

I clicked the end button and ran inside to her closet and searched for a red dress. Sure Bella's worn red before, but there's more than one shade of it she can wear. On the other hand, she's worn every shade of blue that I refuse to let her wear it this time around. Once I looked at all the dresses that surrounded me I knew exactly which one I wanted her to wear. I took it off a rack and brought it outside to hang behind the door so Bella wouldn't see it and like always on perfect timing she came out and I waited for her by her dresser.

"Come sit my pretty, pretty." She gave me the weirdest look but laughed.

"You're so weird I swear."

"I know" I beamed. "Rose! Get me the hair dryer and a comb please."

Bella's POV

I sat in my seat as Alice dried and combed through my hair so she could style it after. The warmness of the dryer was putting me to sleep and I drifted out here and there but I tried to stay awake to see what Alice and Rose were doing to me. Rosalie pulled out a curling iron and started wrapping my hair in it while Alice looked for some gem encrusted clips.

"Gem or bobby pins?" Alice asked Rose.

"Bobby pins I think the gems might clash with the dress." Alice nodded her head and took out bobby pins. Once Rose was done, she grabbed all the soft curls she just did and put them all to the side as she pinned down what looked like two twists into it. Rose walked in front of the mirror and smirked telling me I wasn't allowed to look. I groaned but didn't complain.

Next came Alice with the makeup. "Close your eyes Bell," Alice ordered and I felt the brush glide on my eyelid. We all dress up for no reason sometimes it can be such a hassle. We're just having the Denali's over. "Okay done." I heard Alice squeal.

"Can I look now?" There was a small silence before they both said.

"Sure." I opened my eyes to see that I looked amazing. My eyes were black smokeys with long black lashes and liquid eyeliner. My cheeks had a small amount of blush and my lips were a light pink with clear gloss. My hair had beautiful soft curls cascading down my right shoulder with a natural shine to it. It was perfect. "Now for the dress, close your eyes."

I shut my eyes and felt a silky material pass through my body. "Open!" I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at the dress. It was one a beautiful silky strapless red, floor length gown with a slit going up my leg. I turned to thank Alice and Rosalie when I saw Alice with a box of black 5 inch stilettoes. The shoes were black peep toes and went perfectly with the outfit.

Once I was ready Alice sped out of my room to get herself ready. Rose was on her way out before she came to me and whispered, "You look absolutely gorgeous right now, baby" and walked away. I smiled not being able to wait until Edward came back home to see me. Alice walked back into my room looking stunning like she always does with a silver dress that flowed down her body like a waterfall. She had a couple of diamond encrusted clips in her hair and her makeup was smokey around the eyes. She took her phone out of her clutch and picked up as soon as it rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Edward," He's finally coming home. "No, no one has arrived yet. What do you mean you're stuck?" She shrieked. "How is your car out of gas you're always taking care of that thing." She narrowed her eyes at the air suddenly before she spoke again. "They're dead… Shuttup Emmett." Edward has to come back so he can't be stuck. "Yeah alright, see you soon." She ended the conversation, putting her phone in her bag taking my hand and walking downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Going to pick up Edward, Jasper and Emmett thought it would be funny if they took all the gas out of his car to see what his reaction would be, forgetting that they themselves got a ride from him and since Edward won't leave the car there they're stuck basically." I took that all in surprised she said that in one breath. "Rose, let's go." Rosalie appeared by the door sporting a beautiful sea foam green dress with her hair pin straight down her back. She threw the keys at Alice as we all walked telling Esme good bye and that we'd be back soon.

We all got in Rosalie's convertible as Alice pulled out the car and raced by. "Don't worry Bella, we'll get Edward, he just didn't want to leave his baby behind and run." Rose said as Alice giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, just take a nap and we'll wake you up when we get to where Edward is."

"Are you sure?" I was sort of tired with all the hair pulling and stuff, but I didn't want to sleep and mess up my make up so Alice could scream at me and do it again.

"Yeah Bell, don't worry about it" Alice reassured and I nodded, laying back against the seat and falling into asleep.

I don't recall how much time passed by, but it felt like forever. I felt a slight breeze across my body and then I landed on something soft. I heard giggles and then felt the breeze again. My eyes snapped open at that second and I sat up looking around.

I don't know where I am. I looked around and saw I was in a forest, but that's not very helpful because most of Forks is forests. But I think worst of all I was alone. My clutch was at my side and I sat up straight looking at my phone. I know Alice and Rose left me here because I recognized their laughter. Before I stood up, I saw a white piece of paper on the grass. I picked it up and opened it.

_Just keep on walking, don't worry._

I got more confused, why did Alice and Rose leave me here? And where the fuck am I? Am I supposed to walk to? Everything looks the same. I just took my chances and walked towards a little path, which looked a little familiar but it was too dark to tell for certain. When I reached the end there was light from two candles lighting that area on a table with two seats.

I walked over to it in awe, when I heard a rustle from behind me. "Good evening Ms. Hale." I turned around startled to who called my name.


	55. Speechless Encounter

Ch 55 Speechless Encounter

_I walked over to it in awe, when I heard a rustle from behind me. "Good evening Ms. Hale." I turned around startled to who called my name. _

There stood Edward in a black suit with one of his hands in his pocket, his bronze hair perfectly tousled and a crooked smile on his lips as he looked up at me from under his long black lashes. I stood by the little table dumbfounded at his beauty as he chuckled.

"U-uh" I couldn't even speak right I had no idea what was going on. I looked around and saw the familiar flowers recognizing the place. I was in Edward's meadow. I looked at him again. "I'm in your meadow" I stated shockingly. He glided towards me and touched my cheek.

"Not my meadow anymore, it's _our_ meadow" He smiled and I couldn't help but break out into a huge smile.

"Ours?" He nodded.

"Yes love, it's ours, I want to share it with you." I stretched as high as these heels would let me and kissed him.

"Edward, you're amazing, I love you. Thank you for sharing this—" I gestured towards _our_ meadow. "With me."  
He moved our noses against each other. "I love you, but this night isn't over. I'm not allowed to keep you the whole night." He moved back a little. "I have to have you back before midnight. So Ms. Hale," He walked over to a seat by the table and pulled it back, gesturing me to take a seat. I walked over and sat down as he ran and sat down on his end.

"I haven't gotten to tell you that you look absolutely beautiful Bella," I looked down and blushed feeling the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I mumbled a small 'thank you' and heard him chuckle yet again. He poured a glass of wine setting one near my side and another for him.

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. "Edward, that's a real drink."

"I know, don't worry about it, you're going to be the only one to drink it."

I grabbed my drink in confusion and he raised his glass. "Bella, the reason for being here is to celebrate our two months together. I know two months isn't really a significant number but to me it is; its two months of sharing our lives together and the many more to come and I wanted to express it and celebrate it to give you an idea of what you mean to me, because nothing can ever tell you exactly how much I love you. I love you beautiful, more than life itself, happy two months." My eyes got all hazy and I broke out into a huge smile reflecting his dazzling one.

We clinked our glasses together and I drank some of the wine putting it down. "I love you, so much and this is the best gesture anyone has ever showed me." I said and he looked down tracing the glass outline with his fingers. Suddenly he appeared next to me and extended his hand towards me.

I didn't know why but I trusted him, so I took it and he pulled me close to him and started slow dancing with me in the middle of our meadow. There was no music but even without it, it was perfect. I rested my head against his cold chest and just swayed with him. Suddenly he pulled back and disappeared. "Edward," I called.

"Close your eyes love," I heard his voice whisper and I did as he asked. I felt his cold hands brush my hair away and place something on my neck before kissing my cheek. My hand flew to my neck and I felt what seemed to be a necklace on it.

I opened my eyes and glanced to see what it was. It was a silver chain that led to a diamond drop that hung from the chain. There was a diamond in the middle with little diamonds and sapphire's encrusted around it. It was absolutely beautiful. I choked and couldn't even speak to let out what I wanted to tell Edward.

"Edward…" He looked at me from the side with a small smile playing on his lips. "This is absolutely beautiful, I love it so much. Thank you. I don't know how to repay you for everything you've given me, especially the happiness." I looked away and he used one finger to tilt my chin up.

"You don't have to give me anything Bella, just by having you and knowing you love me is enough." I grabbed his hand that was on my chin and I kissed him. His grip on my chin moved to my cheek and tightened while I kissed him back with all I could.

We both somehow ended up on the floor with him on top of me. He held himself up with his arm and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and just tangled my fingers in his hair. It felt like we were kissing forever and I was running out of breath against my will but I didn't want to stop because things were getting heated.

After a little longer, I couldn't hold my breath anymore and I pulled back to gasp and get some air only to have Edward pull my face back and kiss me some more. I was enjoying this so much, until his phone rang. He pulled back with his eyes shut and groaned, pulling out his phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"_Edward, I saw what you were going to do, get your butt back here now, the Denali's are here. And oh so help you get her or her dress dirty and you'll be asleep for the first time in a century!"_

I let out a small giggle and he sighed.

"I'm on my way, good bye Alice." He shut the phone with his eyes still closed. It was starting to worry me.

"Edward?" He finally opened his eyes and I noticed they were so close to black with all the lust in them. "It's okay," I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it his eyes lightening up again.

"I know, love. I think we should go before Alice has our heads." I nodded and he picked me up and put me on his back, looking at me with a small smirk. "Faster travel."

In less than a minute we were in front of his Volvo. He kneeled down to let me off and ran to the passenger door to open it for me. I smiled at him and sat in as the door closed he appeared on the driver's side. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, grinning and speeding off home.

We arrived home in no time and Edward opened the door for me extending his hand to help me out. "Alice is going to kill us." I groaned and he chuckled.

"It's okay babe, I'll protect you" and I believed him. We walked in hand in hand to see the entire families staring at us.

"Well nice of you to join us!" Tanya said jokingly. Me and Edward laughed and said hello to everyone embracing everyone, although there was one person who I didn't recognize.

It was a male vampire. He was tall and built, but not too much, with sandy blonde hair and what looked like amber eyes with a hint of red. He looked at me from the corner of the room and smiled. Tanya looked back to see what had caught me and Edward's attention.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you guys because you weren't here when I did." She scolded walking over to him and brought him closer to us, although he kept his distance. Edward took a step in front of me protectively as Tanya introduced him. "Bella, Edward, this is Riley." He waved as did I.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"It's a pleasure." He replied smiling. Edward tightened his grip on me.

"The pleasure is mine," Edward chimed in and Riley just nodded.

"Same here."

"Sorry if he's a bit distant Bell, he's just nervous to be around you since your human." I laughed and shrugged it off.

"It's no problem. I'm used to it." Edward walked over holding my hand to the couch and sat down with me following.

"Where'd you guys meet?" Edward asked the Denali's and Carmen answered.

"Well, we went hunting one day after we came last time, and we saw him wandering the woods. His eyes were a blood red and he hadn't eaten since he was transformed. Tanya asked him who he was with and he said no one, he didn't remembered what happened so Tanya offered to take him under our wing if he followed by our conditions and he agreed. At first it was very hard for him to get accustomed to animal blood saying it didn't fill him, but now he's okay." She smiled at him kindly which he returned with sweetness.

"Aw, that's so cute." Alice bounced in her seat before she turned to me. "Bella, Rose, and Esme I need to show you something, come with me." I looked in confusion but followed them to the kitchen.

When we reached the kitchen she turned to me. "Alright, spill, show us." I should've known Alice would've given me a full blown intervention when I got home.

"Can't I tell you later Alice?" I whispered. "I don't really want everyone to know."

She shrugged it off and kept pressing me. "They can hear you now even though you're whispering. Please tell me. I wanna know."

I groaned. "Alice, you're a pain."  
She smiled, "I know"

I showed her my necklace and she gasped lowly. "It's so pretty, aw."

"That's a beautiful gift, baby, Edward gave it to you?" Rose asked gazing at it and I nodded.

"Dear, he really loves you" Esme smiled as did I.

"I know mom, and I love him so much in return." Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and a chin on my shoulder. "Hi" I said laughing.

"Hello love,"

"Aw come on Edward, we were in mid story time. Leave!" Then Riley walked into the kitchen and walked towards Esme.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I'm just so bored with hearing Tanya and Irina fight." I laughed harder because that's all Tanya and Irina did when they were over because Irina always wanted to leave and Tanya wanted to stay.

"It's okay, don't worry about it, we're used to it." I shrugged and he grinned.

"I'm just starting."

I waved my hand in dismiss. "Don't worry, you'll start getting used to it soon enough."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later" he joked. "It's quite amazing how you're the only human surrounded by vampires, and it doesn't seem to faze you."

"I've grown up with my family my entire life, them being vampires doesn't change what I think towards them," I explained and he seemed in awe.

"It's amazing."

"Thank you." Edward growled lowly near my ear and walked away. I looked back in shock. What'd I do? Oh well I'll ask him later.

It's been a long night and the Denali's were finally leaving. Not that I don't love them and all but I was just so exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Bye Niña bonita," I hugged Carmen tightly.

"Bye Carmen, visit again soon!" I said good bye to everyone and then Riley smiled and extended his hand which I took and shook.

"Good bye Bella,"

"Bye Riley," Edward came and took his hand from mine and shook it.

"Good bye Riley." He narrowed his eyes a bit but Riley didn't really pay attention to Edward.

"Good bye Edward." I walked over and closed the door. When I turned around I saw my family all with huge smiles.

"Merry Christmas!" They cheered and I laughed as they all passed me around from person to person, embrace to embrace.

"Merry Christmas guys" I stood next to Alice and asked her to help me out of my dress. "Well I'm super tired, so I'll see you guys later. Good night!" I walked up the stairs with Alice next to me and immediately took off my shoes and threw them to the side of the room. "Ahh" I sighed in relief. "Finally" Alice giggled and unzipped me out of my dress and hung it in my closet.

I washed my face and combed my hair, looking at myself in the mirror. I have no idea what got into Edward tonight, he growled and glared at Riley all night. I sighed and put the comb down looking at my necklace Edward gave me before walking out the bathroom. I stretched my arms over my head and when I looked back at my bed, I found Edward sitting at the edge with a small apologetic smile.

I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Looks like you're back to normal" I stated and he scowled.

"Yeah, sorry about that Bella," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay, but what was that all about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I raised my eyebrow at him and gave him the 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Tell me."

"I just got jealous I guess…" He trailed off and looking embarrassed. Jealous of what? Riley? He was just a really cool friend I made.

"Of Riley?" He nodded. "Why?"

"If only you read his mind, you would hear that he thought you were beautiful for a human and he wondered what you looked like if you were immortal. And he also imagined being with you and I didn't like it." I saw some anger on his face so I leaned my head on his shoulder and took his hand in between mine.

"You don't have to worry about him, he's just a friend and I have no interest in him other than a friend."

Edward's POV

After Bella said that no matter what she didn't have interest in Riley I calmed down a bit and turned to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to control myself and my jealousy from now on." She smiled and looked up at me.

"Don't get me wrong, a little jealousy is cute but not enough for you to kill everyone." She said jokingly, throwing a little wink and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright alright, time for you to go to bed, it's been a long night." I stood up and she slid back under the covers.

"One of the bests" she whispered as I tucked her in and gave her a light kiss.

"Good night my love,"

"Good night Edward." She yawned and lied back against her pillow, shutting her eyes.

_I'll be back later_, I thought as I shut the door. A small smile played on my lips as I remembered the expression Bella had on her face when she saw the surprise I had planned for her and when I gave her the necklace.

As I walked away and blur of white appeared in front of me and started jumping up and down.

"So how'd it go?" Alice asked clapping her hands together. I ruffled her hair and she scowled huffing.

"Aren't you a psychic?" I raised an eyebrow tauntingly as she fixed her hair.

"I am you buffoon, but you guys didn't really make a decision so I couldn't see it." Jasper put down his book and walked over to Alice.

"Come on darlin', let's leave Edward alone." She shook her head viciously.

"No way Jose, I asked Bella to tell me and she said she would after everyone left and then she fell asleep." I laughed at her expression and she turned to point at me. "But you can't sleep, so I won't leave you alone until you tell me how it went."

I grimaced but gave in because I knew she really wouldn't leave me alone. "Fine Alice" She beamed and Jasper chuckled walking into their bedroom.

"She always gets her way." He whispered.

I walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch as she followed me. "Well when she saw the surprise her face held awe and when she turned to see me it was a mixture of awe, shock, surprise, and happiness." I smiled at the recent memory.

"Aww, keep going." Alice waved her hand in process of me to continue.

"She looked absolutely gorgeous. Perfect."

_You're welcome. _She thought and I chuckled.

"Well, I made a cheer with her and then pulled her to dance with me. Then I asked her to close her eyes and I clasped the necklace around her neck."

"What'd she say when she saw it?!" Alice was literally bouncing up and down on her seat with curiosity. Jasper reappeared at her side amusement clear in his eyes as he looked at Alice.

"She loved it and said I've given her everything including happiness and didn't know how to repay me and I told her she didn't have to repay me. Her loving me is enough for me." Alice and Jasper both looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy Edward, it took a while but we knew you'd end up together." Jasper said draping an arm over Alice as she nodded enthusiastically.

"I told ya so! But I'm happy for you Edward. I hope you guys make each other happy, forever." She stepped out of Jaspers embrace to give me a hug, then grabbing Jasper's hand and walking over to the kitchen. "Get ready for some news people!" She shouted.

I was confused at what happened until I heard Bella's yawns from the top of the steps.

"What is Alice screaming about?" I was at her side in a second.

"Why are you awake, love?" She rubbed her eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Alice's yell woke me up." Alice walked by stopping at the bottom of the steps. "Why did you yell?"

She shrugged and smiled. "You'll find out in a bit sweet pea."

Bella walked down to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. I hear the 'clinks' and 'clanks' of bottles and bowls being moved and I got a whiff of whatever Bella was starting to make and almost hurled. I turned my attention to see what Alice was planning but of course all I got was her reciting the Korean alphabet backwards.

"Edward, I know what you're trying to do, just wait a little. The news will come barging through that door." I looked confused but decided to just wait it out. I walked into the kitchen to see Jasper, Esme and Carlisle sitting around the table with Bella.

"Does anyone know where Rosalie and Emmett are?" Esme asked looking around. I hadn't even noticed that they disappeared, not unusual for them though.

"No, but do you really think you should worry Esme?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrow as in 'you know what they're doing' look.

Esme laughed and shook her head. "You're right dear."

The door suddenly slammed open and in ran Emmett holding Rosalie. They both had a face splitting smile on their face but blocked me out of their mind with graphic images so I just stood out willingly.

"Esme, Carlisle, we have some news for you guys." Rose said, her smile never falling from her face. Emmett grabbed her hand and spoke up.

"I asked Rosie to get married with me again and she said yes!" Rose's smile got even bigger when he said the word 'married.'

Bella squealed and jumped up running for Rosalie. She opened her arms and embraced Bella. "Congratulations mommy!" Alice walked in with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Told you the news would come barging through the door." She also walked over to Rose and gave her a hug as did Esme.

The rest of us laughed and congratulated Emmett on his wedding again, since they have one around every couple of decades.

"Let us go upstairs to discuss plans!" Alice pulled them out and in the blink of an eye they disappeared.


	56. A Decade's Proposal

Ch 56 A Decade's Proposal

Rosalie's POV

Alice dragged us upstairs into her room and sat us down in her king sized bed. She squirmed and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "So tell us, what happened?"

I smiled and grabbed her and Bella's hand as I recalled what had just occurred. "Well…"

_Flashback:_

_Bella had gone to sleep as I smiled happy to have her in our life for yet another Christmas, that's the best gift; I'm even happier now that she has Edward as her soul mate. _

_A pair of thick arms encircled my waist and lips were at my ear as I was pulled out of my train of thought. "What are you thinking about Rose?" I smiled and turned to face Emmett, his little boy smile on his face reminding me of when I found him. _

"_Nothing, just being thankful to have Bella in our lives." He caressed my cheek and chuckled._

"_The squirt has been the best gift to this whole family, you in particular." I smiled shyly knowing he's referring that to me because I play a mother role in her life since I can't have kids of my own. It doesn't matter though because she's the best daughter anyone could ever have and he knows that, he himself loves Bella like a big brother. "Hey Rose?" I shook my thoughts away and turned my attention to him._

"_Hm?" _

"_I wanna show you something, can you follow me?" I furrowed my brow in confusion but agreed as he took my hand and led me out the house._

_He started running and I took off in chase of him. The plants and insects looked like they were rushing beside us in a wind, like it was all a blur. Suddenly he came to a halt where we were at a little creek. He sat down on a rock and held his hand out for me to take and accompany him. _

"_Why are we here, Emmett?" He shrugged dismissively. _

"_I wanted to talk to you, and here seemed like a place where no one would pop in constantly." I giggled and nodded. _

"_Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Emmett really never likes to have intimate conversations like this alone. He's got to be up to something._

_His gaze was out towards the woods as he spoke. "You know Rose, I know I'm not the most conscious person and I know I do a lot of things that annoy the crap out of you. I know I'm a little kid at heart, I guess it's just a part of me that has stuck and it's fun." I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion. "I know you don't mind but sometimes I take it over the limit and that makes you think I forget about you." He stood up and looked down at me. "Rosalie, I love you with everything about me and I don't ever want you to think otherwise, no matter how I act." Then he did something I hadn't seen in a while. He got down on one knee and grabbed my hand. "I really do love you, more than anything. Would you marry me again Rose?" He pulled out a beautiful ring and I felt like crying at that moment if I could. _

_It's not that I don't believe Emmett loves me; it's just sometimes the way he acts makes me wonder if he really does. But tonight he's told me that no matter how mad I get or what he does, I'm the most important thing to him, even if he doesn't show it like I would like him to. And he's asked me to re marry him, he made me realize why I love him so much, it's not because he's all muscular and good looking, it's because of that kind heart and even if I hate to admit it, his personality. _

_I shook my train of thoughts away and got up hugging him. "Yes" I whispered and I felt him grinning against my cheek. He pulled me back and slid the ring on. _

"_Well, it's time to announce to the family that our traditional decade wedding is on for this year." I laughed taking off, not wanting to wait to let everyone know. _

_End of Flashback_

When I came back to the present, Alice's eyes were filled with awe and excitement and Bella's eyes held admiration but her facial expression held shock.

"Traditional decade wedding?" I nodded happily; realizing this would be Bella's first wedding of mine she's attending. "How many times have you and Emmett been married?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "It'll be our fifth." Her mouth dropped open like a fish out of water before she composed herself.

"I'm so happy for you and also happy I'll get to witness you get married!"

"Now to start planning!" Alice pulled out her planning book that has memories of all my weddings. "For when is this wedding?"

"I'm thinking a spring wedding, maybe April?"

"Perfect."

Bella ran off the bed and ran back with a pen. "Let's get to it!" I laughed pulling out the magazines.

Edward's POV

It's been hours since Bella, Alice and Rosalie ran upstairs for their wedding details. I could hear them squealing the entire time and read Alice's mind so I knew all the details already. I heard the door of Alice's room open and saw them come downstairs, with Bella in Alice's arms asleep. She looked so cute and peaceful while she slept, like an angel.

Alice walked over to me and I reached out to take her. "Shh," she warned me before she placed her carefully in my arms. I nodded and walked back upstairs to her room to see it was a mess. I couldn't let her sleep on an undone bed filled with clothes and shoes. I sighed and walked over to my room. I opened the door and walked over to the bed to place her down lightly. She stirred as I covered her, so I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Mm… Wedding..." She murmured happily before going still and sleeping. I shut the light and let her sleep.


	57. Down Memory Lane

Ch 57 Down Memory Lane

Bella's POV

Four months had literally flown by. We were all busy getting ready for Rosalie's marriage this weekend. We want it to be perfect for her, nothing less because that's what she deserves.

Alice was walking out of the school on the phone holding Jaspers hand. "Yes we should be there around 4:00 pm. Thank you, good bye." She turned to look at me, "We have to go pick up Rose's dress; you want to come along?" I nodded and she smiled. "Okay let's go, we'll take my car."

"Okay, let me look for Edward and tell him." Not even a second after his name left my lips he appeared at my side.

"Well at least you won't have to look too hard." Jasper chuckled.

"Tell Edward what?" He asked ignoring Jasper's comment; I looked around making sure no one saw him.

"Edward! Don't do that I don't want anyone to see you." I scolded, causing him to roll his eyes at me.

"Don't worry; I knew there was no one out here. But now tell me what you needed to tell me."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "You heard that I needed to tell you something, but not what it was." He just shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm going with Alice to pick up Rose's dress so I'm going in her car now." He nodded and I kissed his lips, turning towards Alice's car.

"See you later, darlin'" Jasper called after Alice causing a small smile to spread across her face from that name of endearment.

"Thank you for everything John!" Alice said taking the garment bag.

"No problem Alice!" He waved his hands with excitement as he talked with what I presume to be a fake Italian accent. "Anything for you honey." They air kissed both cheeks and started to walk out. "Goodbye Bella, nice to see you!"

"Bye John" I waved smiling at him as we walked out of the small boutique.

Alice placed the garment bag in the car and slid into the driver's seat. "And to think his great grandfather designed mine and Esme's wedding dress." She said matter of factly.

"And he hasn't noticed?" She shook her head.

"No, those were older times, there were no pictures." She retorted, speeding off. "Plus we gave him different names." She smirked.

When we arrived home Alice raced upstairs to hide the garment bag and I walked into the kitchen to see Rose on the table with invitations in her hand and a smile on her face. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hi mommy, you look excited."

She turned to me and nodded. "I am Bell, even though I've married so many times, each one is like the first. It doesn't get old."

I felt happy for her. She makes marriage sound like something magical; I know it's not like that for everyone. Many marriages end in divorce. I wonder if my real parents felt the way Rose and Emmett do about love. I'll never know, but I'd like to think so.

"Edward's about to arrive baby, why don't you go see him; he's probably dying to see you."

"Okay." I gave her a hug and ran towards the window. And as if on cue the silver Volvo pulled up and out came a blur. An involuntary smile spread across my face as I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and lips meet my cheek.

"Hello, love." I turned to look at him and cradled his face in my hands.

"Hey, you came in so quickly."

He smirked. "Perks of the dead." I giggled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Come to my room?" His lips quirked up and he nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs greeting Emmett and Jasper as they walked in the house.

I sat down on my bed and patted a spot for him to sit next to me. He did as requested. "Can you believe Rosalie's wedding is on Saturday?" He shrugged.

"It's not something unusual."

"That's not nice Edward, you should be happy for Em and Rose." I frowned at his lack of excitement.

"I am, love, I am, but their weddings happen so often so it's nothing out of the ordinary."

"But it's their special day, I hope on that day you're happy for them." I huffed. "Rose makes marriage sound so nice," I caught myself in a daze and turned to see Edward tense up. My brows furrow in confusion. "Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry spaced out." His response was a little curt but I let it slide. "Don't worry that day I will be nice and happy for them just like I am every other time."

"Good. What about Alice's wedding?"

He laughed. I'm glad to see his mood has shifted back to calm and relaxed. "That was a funny wedding." My curiosity sparked.

"Tell me!" I shifted so that I was leaning on the back of my heels.

"Well, we had not been with the little pixie for long and she decided to get married. Carlisle complied because he had grown to care for her in a short amount of time, and wanted to see her happy. At first she was torn between a grand wedding—well a grand wedding of that time—or a simple wedding.

"Jasper was powerless and let her take charge of the entire thing" He chuckled fondly at the memory. "She would come to me asking me all the time for my opinion and I found out at one point that she came to me for advice because she thought I was gay." He made a face of disgust and I bust out howling in laughter. "Laugh it up munchkin." He growled playfully and I stopped.

"Ok ok, keep going."

"I told her I wasn't gay and she should go to Rosalie for that type of advice and help. Rosalie was just starting to get close to Alice. She really didn't like any type of outsiders, but everybody loves Alice." It's true, you can't not love her. "They got really close when Rosalie shared the same love and passion for fashion as her. That's when they really became close.

"Anyways Alice decided on a small elegant wedding. On the day of her wedding Jasper had walked in and took a small glance at her before she lunged at him covering his eyes and pushing him out the door.

"From then on the next half hour was to die for." He chuckled again. "Jasper came downstairs in a daze and I told him that I'd better take him to the wedding place before Alice bit his face off.

"They got married in the middle of the forest; we took down a couple of trees and set up a small area for it away from any humans. It wasn't that big because at that time we didn't really have friends to invite so we kept it small—within the family. It wasn't far away from here so I could still hear everything that went on in the house and everyone's thoughts. Right before the wedding Alice had pulled a string from her wedding dress and it unsewed a chunk of the top. She also broke one of her heels and she was cursing in all type of languages saying it was Jasper's fault because he saw her ahead of time.

"She was thinking out of anger that if something else happened she wasn't going to marry him but even I knew that that was a lie because she wouldn't miss marrying Jasper for the world. From where I was waiting for the ceremony to start, I had a perfect show playing from Alice's thoughts. I was laughing the entire time seeing as they fixed everything.

"Finally Alice was able to fix her dress and got even better shoes. She then arrived to the ceremony, smiling from ear to ear happily. Her and Jasper exchanged vows and right before their marriage was sealed Alice said, "I want you to know that I was thinking of ways to hurt you for causing so much bad luck on our wedding day. But I adore you more than life itself Jasper Whitlock, and I forgive you honey. I love you." She tackled him and he fell powerless at her feet and ever since then they've been inseparable." I felt like shedding a tear. That's a Cullen family story I've never heard of.

"Aw, I loved it that's a beautiful story."

He grinned, "Yeah it never gets old, I still laugh about it every now and then when its brought up."

"I can see that."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back later, Carlisle needs my help and Alice is harassing my thoughts with her yelling to take you."

"Oh Alice," I sighed dramatically as he walked out the room.


	58. Tears of Happiness

Ch 58 Tears of Happiness

"Bella hurry up and get up here!" Alice yelled from her room. It was 7 am, Saturday, the day of Rose's wedding. The wedding was at 10 am but like always we need to get ready hours in advance. I put what was left of my breakfast away and walked at my pace up the stairs. The guys are gone; they left during the am hours to hunt since Emmett and Rose were going to be gone for a while.

I saw Rose looking even more stunning then usual on a small little chair as Alice stuck the small tiara in her hair. Her hair was a shining gold color, curled to her mid back and her makeup was so natural and subtle, just enough to enhance her beauty.

Alice had her little pixie hair waved and her makeup was a more smokey eye with light colors. She smiled and patted the chair, as Rose got up, signaling I was next. I groaned and sat down, closing my eyes to try to escape from this in my mind. I felt the soft bristles of brushes on my face and in what felt like an eternity Alice said, "Done!"

I opened my eyes and saw my make up was similar to Alice's and my hair was in an half up half down do with long waves. I smiled at Alice, "Thanks Al,"

"Anytime, now time to get you your dress Rose, I'll be right back." She sped into her closet coming out with a huge garment bag. "Here you go, here turn around you're going to need some help with this."

Rosalie's excitement was seething through her as she stripped down to her undergarments. Alice took out the dress and told Rose to step into it. When she was done I stayed in awe as I saw the beautiful satin mermaid gown enhance every curve on her body. "Perfecto!"

"You look beautiful mommy," I gushed causing Rosalie to beam.

"Thanks baby, go on and get ready." I ran into my room looking for the garment bag when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me, Edward." A silly grin spread across my face, but I knew I couldn't see him yet, Alice would beat me senseless.

"I can't open the door yet, wait for me downstairs and make sure Emmett doesn't see the bride, let alone Jasper Alice."

"But love—"

"No buts Edward." I heard Alice from the doorway. "Go!" I heard a resigned sigh causing me to snicker. I looked behind my closet door and there was the garment bag. I put the beautiful lavender gown on with my silver shoes and waited for everybody to get ready.

"Edward," I called and he immediately appeared at the bottom of the steps with his hand outstretched towards me. He stared at me in appreciation.

"Stunning." Were the only words he came out with, with his crooked smile. My heart fluttered and I muttered a 'thank you.' "Carlisle should be here any second for Rosalie." As soon as he finished that sentence Carlisle appeared.

"Is she ready yet?" His eyes were warm and you could tell he truly cared for Rose as a daughter.

"Yep, she should be down any second."

"Here she is!" Alice announced and there came Rose descending taking Carlisle's arm.

"You look beautiful Rose," he complimented and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you Carlisle, that means a lot." They left the room and walked into a limo. I took Edward's arm and followed suit behind Alice and Jasper.

"Who's driving the limo?" I whispered to Edward.

"Eleazor." He chuckled. "He's always wanted to drive one and this became the perfect opportunity for him." I didn't even know Eleazor knew how to drive. I slid in the limo with the entire family except for Emmett and Esme.

We finally arrived to the wedding destination. It was a beautiful opening filled with small flowers and the view of the sky which was actually a light blue today with some clouds covering the sky. There were seating arrangements and a beautiful arc with red roses entwined with a white veil that the couple would be standing under. I squinted and saw Emmett looking dashing in his black tuxedo and black bow tie, with his hands folded in front of him and a huge smile spread across his face. I noticed that the priest was human but he didn't seem to see anything wrong with the vampires around him.

"Bella," Alice called waving her hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

I blinked a couple of times, until my eyes met hers "Sorry, I spaced out."

"I'm going to walk in with Jasper first okay? Then count to five and walk out with Edward, then you walk out with Rose, okay Carlisle?" He nodded. "Everybody understands?" We all muttered a 'yes Alice' and she beamed. "Perfect."

Suddenly the traditional wedding march started to play and as if on cue Alice started to walk down the aisle as everyone stood up. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_ as soon as I counted five in my head I started to walk with Edward by my side. I felt eyes stare down at me and it caused my face to flame up.

"Don't worry love, you're doing great." Edward whispered and I looked up at him and felt the blush slowly leave my face. Edward and I parted at the front of the alter and I went to stand behind Alice, as he stood behind Jasper.

I saw Rosalie as she marched towards Emmett, her smile never leaving her face and her eyes looked cloudy like as if she was crying. She finally reached the alter and Carlisle handed her off to Emmett.

"Dearly beloved," The priest started. "We are gathered here today to see that Rosalie and Emmett unite as one. Emmett McCarthy Cullen, do you take Rosalie Lillian Hale as your wife, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

His grin became wider and he nodded. "Yes, I do." The priest turned to Rosalie. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, do you take Emmett McCarthy Cullen as your husband, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"You may read your vows."

Emmett cleared his throat and everyone threw in a chuckle. "Rosalie, you are the love of my existence. Ever since the day you found me in the woods and saved me I fell in love with you as soon as I took one look at you. Yes it's true that you're the most beautiful thing to walk on Earth, but the beauty isn't what I fell in love with. You're the most cherishable, kind, caring person ever. You'd do anything for the ones you love especially the squirt." He winked at me and everyone laughed.

"Hey!" I whined from behind Alice.

"This heart" He put his hand where Rose's heart was and for once it wasn't in a perverted way. It was actually a romantic gesture. "That everyone thinks doesn't exist, is what I fell in love with, what really captivated me. I love you Rose, all of you no matter what and I can't wait to spend forever with you." A tear trickled down my cheek at the beautiful words that Emmett spoke. Emmett could be an imbecile or a buffoon, but he was able to describe his love for Rose in the deepest most sentimental way. I looked over at Edward to see his face scrunched up and worried. I wiped the tear with the back of my hand and shrugged looking back at Rose.

Her eyes became glassy and her eyes went from a hard gold to a liquid gold. A dry sob escaped from her lips but it was a cry of happiness. She took a deep breath and looked straight into Emmett's eyes. "Emmett, I want you to know that being with you has made me the happiest person in this world. You're the love of my entire life. I didn't have the best of luck with men—" Emmett's jaw hardened and I looked away momentarily. "And I always asked myself 'why me.'" The family felt a little uneasy with this topic but they were interested to see where she was going with it. "The day I found you became a milestone in my life. I took one look at you and I fell in love with you. Since that day, we've been inseparable. I look at everything we've been through and have and I appreciate it all. I now know why I didn't have luck, because it had to happen, so I could meet you." Her voice dropped to a low melody and she reached over and caressed his cheek. "I love you Emmett, with your childish and idiotic behavior. I can't wait to spend all of forever by your side."

I couldn't hold it in anymore; I burst out in tears while everyone else clapped.

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmett took Rose's hand and reached over to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. Whistles were heard and the 'newly' wed couple started to walk out, followed by Alice and Jasper, then by me and Edward.

When we reached the end Edward stopped and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why are you crying?"

I took his hand in between both of mine. "What both Em and Rose said about each other was beautiful. I don't know, I guess it kinda got to me. I loved it, the way they spoke with such sincerity." I noticed that Edward's face held confusion and hesitation. My brows knitted together. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're expression is weird is all." He just shrugged pulling his hands away and walking towards the limo. Liar.

I slid in next to him in the limo, seeing his face was strained. Edward and I barely crossed words to each other on our way to the reception.

When we arrived to the reception Alice walked away with Edward, so I sighed and sat down next to Jasper. He leaned forward and rubbed my back.  
"What's wrong Bells?" He asked worried. "You're upset."

"A little bit I guess. I don't know Edward's acting fishy towards me." His eyebrows shot up.

"Since when?"

"Since mid-ceremony," I looked over and saw Edward and Alice by the door of the reception. Edward looked upset and a little angry and Alice looked like she was ready to rip his head off. Jasper followed my eyes and saw their interaction.

"Hey, don't worry Alice is getting him to behave." I shook my head. I don't want that, I don't want people to explain to him what he needs to do, no one should have to.

"He's a big boy Jazz; he doesn't need to be told what to do." At that moment he arrived taking a seat by my side with Alice behind him. "What are you guys going to do when the bust boys start handing out the entrées?" I asked Jasper.

"Spit them in our napkin." He replied dryly.

"Ew." I took a sip of my water and saw Rosalie and Emmett enter the room. I still haven't talked to Edward. I don't know what's wrong with him and he never shares what bothers him.

Emmett walked over to the stage and took the microphone from the MC. "I hope everyone's enjoying themselves. I'd like to have a toast—" He took a break and said something so low under his breath I couldn't hear him, but every other vampire in the room did so they laughed.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"I'd like to have a toast, 'even though we're not going to be able to digest this shit afterwards sorry guys'" Edward imitated his voice to perfection; I turned away so I could giggle. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry, love," I sighed—my anger slowly leaving my body. I leaned back into his chest and he slung his arm over my shoulders protectively kissing my forehead.

"I hate when you do that." I whispered and he sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me what was wrong." His body tensed up for a good 5 seconds until it relaxed. There was something he was hiding from me and was making him nervous.

"Nothing, I guess the wedding just has me a bit shaky."

The wedding? "Why?"

I felt him shrug. "There are humans around. We've got to be even more careful now." I felt like that was a lie, but for now I wanted to enjoy Rose's reception party. I'll question him later.

I snuggled up into his chest and took a sip of the champagne when Emmett finished his toast. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go take a gagillion photo's for Rose. Enjoy!"

Everything seemed to be going back to normal, the whole Cullen family was laughing together as we told jokes about everything.

"You remember when we told Emmett Rosalie wore the pants in their relationship because she did everything. He just stayed home doing nothing." Edward couldn't contain his laughter as he was saying that and we all followed suit.

"Shut up Eddie! I wear the Gucci pants in this relationship."

Edward raised an eyebrow and waved his hand at him. "I rest my case." My ribs were hurting from laughing so much and I was losing my breath.

The waiters came around and served us veal. Every single vampire in this room ordered there's medium rare.

"What's the point of you guys ordering meat and ordering it medium rare?" I asked as I stuck a forkful of veal in my mouth. It tasted absolutely delicious; it had the right amount of seasoning to make it even more delicious. "mm" I complimented.

My family's face turned to one of horror and disgust and I stared back at them. "That's disgusting Bella." Alice said scrunching her face up in disgust. Jasper stuck a fork through his and Carlisle and Edward both cut a piece and flung it to the pot of the plant behind us.

Emmett actually stuck his finger in the blood that the veal was dripping and stuck it in his mouth. He took a couple of seconds to taste it and gave us a thumb's up, but right before he was going to try more of the blood, he started coughing and saying ew repeatedly.

"Ew ew, why the hell did I try that, it tastes like shit!" He grabbed the napkin from his lap wiping all the blood off his tongue with it. Alice sunk slowly into her seat and Rosalie hid her face embarrassed and I watched in disgust.

"Stupid." Alice muttered.

The waiters picked up all the clean plates and the MC made his way to the stage. "Hope everyone enjoyed their dinner." The room was filled suddenly with sarcastic yeses. "Well now it's time to dance. Emmett would you like to dance the first dance with your wife?" Emmett literally jumped to his feet and took Rose in his arms gliding across the floor, waltzing in perfect synchronization. Wow I guess that's what 5 marriages and lots of practices does to you.

Edward got up and outstretched his hand for me. "Would you like to dance ma dame?" He gave me his crooked smile and I couldn't help the response smile I gave back.

"Bien sûr, monsieur," My French still intact from when we lived there.

He grinned taking me in his arms and with his help we danced across the floor, keeping up with Rose and Emmett. "I thought you were mad at me." I confessed shyly.

He sighed. "No babe, I was just a little anxious that's all."

"I guess." He lifted my chin with his finger and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Don't think anything bad." That got me by surprise but I nodded dumbfounded.

The song ended and Tanya came over to us. She looked spectacular. Red strapless gown that complimented her luscious tall body and her golden hair all pulled off to the side in a greek goddess hairstyle. She definitely lived up to her hopes.

"Looking great Bella," Her eyes were warm and I knew her compliment was sincere.

"Thanks Tanya, you look stunning." She laughed, thanking me.  
"Thank you. Do you mind if I dance with Edward this one dance." I was taken aback by the question and looked over at him doubtingly but I could also see he wasn't aware of what her intentions were, because his face held confusion.

She noticed my hesitation and put her hand on my arm. "Don't worry Bella, just as friends." She gave me her sincere smile and I nodded pulling away from Edward. He gave me a kiss on the lips and walked away with her. I stood in the middle of the dance floor and decided to get off when two cold hands grabbed my arm. I turned to see it Riley: sandy hair, friendly amber eyes and white teeth.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey Riley" I smiled back. "Here with Tanya?" He nodded.  
"Yeah but she disappeared on me, she said she'd be right back." He shrugged. "Would you like to dance?" I knew Edward wouldn't be too fond of that idea but he was dancing with Tanya. Riley was just a friend. Nothing's wrong with dancing with friends. _You should try to convince yourself that._

It was normal to not like your boyfriend dancing with someone else who has feelings for him, _but it's okay they're just friends Bella, Tanya respects your relationship._

"Sure Riley." He smiled offering me his hand. I took it and stepped into his embrace, with a comfortable distance between us though. "How's your diet going?"

"Not bad actually, it was hard at first, but with Carmen and Tanya I've gotten much better at controlling myself."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. Are you sure this doesn't bother you?" I raised our hands a little high so he knew I was talking about our proximity.

He shook his head. "I mean I'm not going to lie, your blood is a little tempting but I don't want to be a bad vampire and that's what's helping me stay on the right path."

I smiled, "I'm really glad for you. If you do get uncomfortable though let me know, I'd understand." He grinned.

Throughout the dance Riley and I laughed about stupid stuff and we talked about places that we've traveled, learning something from each place. I looked over at Edward and Tanya—he was looking at me and Riley with jealousy seething off of him.

"Let me guess, Edward's jealous?" Riley said, following my gaze. I shrugged.

"A little,"

He laughed. "I hope you don't get in trouble for that later."

"No" I laughed. "You're a friend Riley, he'll understand that. Plus we're just dancing."

"Very true." We both stepped back before the song ended. "Sorry," He looked around. "The blood got to me a little." I took a small step further. I was a little worried, but not really, I've dealt with my blood making others feel uncomfortable.

"Hey don't worry. Go take a break, I don't mind." He apologized and removed himself from the premises.

I looked over to see Edward and Tanya still dancing. It was a little too crowded so I decided to go to outside to the little garden to get some fresh air. A small breeze fanned on my skin as I stepped outside, it felt so nice. I looked up and saw the dark night sky against the shinning white stars.

The night was so pretty I leaned against the railing thinking that in a couple of months I would be a child of the night per se. I thought of myself as a Dracula with fangs and long finger nails. The thought made me giggle until I felt lips by my ear.

"What are you giggling about silly girl?"

Edward's POV

"Hey don't worry." I looked to see Bella at a couple feet distance from Riley and Riley shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "Go take a break, I don't mind" He apologized and excused himself before almost running out the doors. I was able to catch his thoughts though.

"_I thought I could control my thirst, what happened?" _He was mentally beating on himself. _"I have to control myself better so this doesn't happen again. I hope Bella doesn't get the wrong impression of me."_

Tanya's eyes followed Riley as he left. "I wonder where Riley's going."

"Bella's blood tempted him so he took a break." I snarled.

She looked over and saw Bella look after him before she turned and left. "You really love her don't you?" My eyes snapped back to her and I saw her face held happiness but also a hint of sadness.

"I do, she's my everything, Tanya."

There was a small silence. "You know Riley is attracted to her right?" I growled making every vampire in the room take a glance at me. I knew he was attracted to her, but hearing it was true from someone else angered me. "Don't get all hissy with me Edward." Her face was stern before softening. "Don't worry about him though."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to him. He knows it couldn't be. For one she's human and he's a vampire." I arched an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. "Excluding you," I nodded motioning her to continue. "And he noticed there was something between you guys. He asked me and I said that you and Bella were mates and loved each other very much. He promised he wouldn't intervene."

I stared back at her doubtingly. "Really?" She nodded. "Thank you Tanya." I gave her a friendly hug which she gladly returned.  
"Anytime Edward, I've known her since she was a young girl running around the Cullen house driving everyone mad and now she's this beautiful young woman." She laughed, looking back at me. "I've always loved Bella and I still do." She smirked. "You know, Bella, your mate loves you a lot Edward." Hearing the words 'mate' sent somewhat of a thrill through my body. I didn't respond I didn't know what to say. "Go." I smiled and walked away from her and followed Bella's scent to see she was leaning against the railing of the small entrance that led to the garden.

I heard her beautiful giggle and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when I heard that sound. I loved her with everything of me. I ran over to her and put my lips to her ear whispering, "What are you giggling about silly girl?" I caught her by surprise and she turned in my arms.

I really took a look at her beauty under the stars gaze and felt happiness to know that she was mine. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. I hugged her close to me.

"I missed you." Her slender arms wrapped around my waist and she hugged me back.

"I missed you too. What was up with the faces when I was dancing with Riley?" I squirmed a little but knew she would press if I didn't answer her.

"I was jealous."

"There's no need to be. No matter what, it'll be you. Always."  
"What'd you think about today?" I asked, changing the topic. She stepped back and looked back at the party before answering me.

"It was absolutely beautiful Edward. I'm not a fan of so much commotion, but it was absolutely amazing—Emmett and Rosalie's vows, the party, the jokes and the people, everything."

"I can tell you enjoyed it." She nodded her head enthusiastically and turned around, her back facing to me, her face up to the sky looking at the stars.

"I did, it was so much fun!" I looked around my anxiety starting to take place again until I heard Jasper's thoughts.

"_Edward, cut the anxiety out."_I took a deep breath, thinking about what I was going to tell Bella. I didn't know how to put it.

"Bella…"


	59. Edward's Confession

**A/N: hey guys I hope you like this chapter I know I did. It's one of the sweetest :) well I definitely want you guys to know I read all my reviews and I appreciate them so much , plus they give me a kick sometimes haha :D well anyways let me know what you think of this chapter okay ? **

**Read , Review , and Subscribe **

**~Nessie **

Ch 59 Edward's Confession

Bella's POV

"_Bella…"_ I turned at the sound of Edward calling my name and stumbled back in shock. There. I couldn't believe it. Edward.

Edward was down on one knee holding a black velvet box with a ring inside opened towards me. His gold eyes liquefied and he stared me straight in the eye. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Hale, I love you with all my heart. I always will no matter what that's a promise. I want to spend every waking moment with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I choked on my words and tears spilt from my eyes, down my cheek. Edward was worried and stood up in one fluid motion wiping my tears. "Bella?" I couldn't answer. I was choked up with my emotions to speak. I could tell my silence was affecting him. Fear started consuming his eyes. "Bella, I understand if you say no, don't stay quiet though, please say something."

No, no, no. No. He shouldn't even start to believe that. I reached my hand up and caressed his cheek. "Yes." I whispered. His eyes widened as his jaw hit the floor.  
"What?"

I jumped on him and kissed him passionately, taking him by surprise. I pulled away to take a breath and look him straight in the eyes. "Yes Edward. I want to be your wife." I watched as the shock left his face and saw the most breathtaking smile I have ever seen spread across his glorious face. He picked me up and spun me around laughing his melodic laugh, causing me to giggle.

He put me down crashing his lips against mine with so much force. "Bella, thank you." "No thank you Edward, for asking me to be with you forever." His smile grew even wider then it was and he hugged me gently but with love and appreciation.

We were in each other's embrace for what felt like hours before we heard someone clear their throat. We didn't let go of each other but turned to see Alice leaning against the pillar with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Told ya so," She practically sang and I noticed that's what Alice was yelling at him about.

"That's why you guys were away from everyone before?" He nodded.

"Your boyfriend—well actually from right now, fiancé—was scared of your answer and was procrastinating." I giggled.

"Stupid." I said and he laughed. "Wait, how'd you know Alice, no one in the family seemed to know."

She rolled her eyes. "Hello, psychic." She giggled. "I saw the decision as soon as he made it." She walked over, looking up at us with excited eyes. I knew what that look meant. "I'm so excited for you guys, congratulations!"

She jumped on us, wrapping her cold tiny arms around our shoulders. When she let go she stepped back, clasped her hands under her chin and put in full affect her 'Alice pout.' "Bella can I please please please please plan your wedding?"

I couldn't say no to her, she was just too darn cute. "Yes Al, you, Rose and Esme." She clapped her hands and squealed jumping up and down.

"Thank you Tink! Now let's go back to the party, everybody will start wondering and plus we have some news to share."

"No Alice, I don't want to take the spotlight away from Rose, It's her wedding!"

"Rose already knows Bell, Edward asked her, Carlisle and Esme for your hand as soon as he thought of the decision." My heart melted thinking of my little old fashioned fiancé grandpa asking my parents for my hand in marriage.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, she's your mom. She can't wait to share this news actually." I adore my mommy and my mom they're amazing.

I let Alice lead me back into the reception where everyone was still dancing normally. The MC picked up the microphone and cleared his throat before speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please take your seats, the night is coming to an end. The waiters should be coming around shortly with deserts."

When we reached the table, Carlisle, Esme and Rose were all beaming at me and Edward. I felt a small blush creep up to my cheeks and Emmett chuckled loudly. "You blush over everything huh squirt?" I glared at him only causing him to chuckle more. Rosalie and Esme reached over grabbing my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I smiled warmly back at them and saw Jasper looking at us confused, with the random endearment.

Rosalie stood up and walked over to where John the MC was and caught his attention. He gasped and stuttered as he greeted her. I guess taking a close glance at the bride's beauty nearly knocked him off his feet. Emmett raised an eyebrow at the exchange and smiled when the guy stepped off the stage, giving Rose the microphone. "That's my girl." He said proudly and she shot him a wink making him laugh loudly.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to start off by thanking all of you for coming to mine and Emmett's wedding. It has been a true joy for me today to see everyone enjoy this day as much as I did." Everyone had their eyes glued on Rosalie as she spoke softly into the microphone. "Besides today being an amazing day, I also have some news that has made my happiness increase. As everyone knows in our family my brother Edward and my baby Bella have been together." I beamed looking at Edward grabbing his hand giving it a light squeeze. "I am now proud to announce that Edward has proposed to Bella and she has accepted."

There was a room full of gasps and awkward silence for a total of three seconds before a roaring of claps and whistles. Edward and I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper's jaws drop. I laughed at their expression seeing them speechless for once.

Edward stood up taking me with him. Rosalie turned her hands towards us smiling, "Congratulations to the beautiful happy couple!" I stared deeply into Edwards' eyes and in them I saw everything about him. I saw his compassion for people, his fear of hurting me, his adoration for his family, his thirst for blood; I saw me in him. I saw his love for me, his soul. In all that, I saw the reasons why I loved him because it was true, I loved him. I love you Edward I can't live without you.

"I love you too," He whispered smiling at me somehow answering my unspoken thought. My mouth dropped a little and he took that advantage to kiss me. Everyone clapped even louder but I forgot everyone was even there. I reached up and grabbed the lapel of his jacket pulling him closer to me. I was running out of breath when I heard a couple of people clearing their throats. I pulled back unwillingly and turned to see Carlisle with his arms crossed, Jasper and Emmett raising an eyebrow and Alice and Esme giggling at the boys' reactions.

The blush in my face was fire hot and I buried my head in Edward's jacket as he and everyone else in the room laughed. Rosalie was at our side in a minute and was kissing my cheek.

"Congratulations my beautiful daughter, I love you so much and I'm so happy for you. I'm glad that you'll be with Edward. I know he'll keep you safe." I hugged her with all my strength which was probably nothing to her. When I let go she turned to Edward pointing her finger at him. "You. I'm giving you a real chance Edward. Marriage isn't a joke I mean it. Brother or not, I will hurt you if you hurt her." His face softened as Rosalie rehearsed her usual threats, knowing that she was just being protective.

"I know Rose, I wouldn't think of it any other way. She's the one." My eyes fogged up a little and Rose's expression softened.

Emmett came up behind Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Good. I trust you Edward."

"My man, I never thought this day would come! Well I mean I knew it would but I didn't know it would come before the squirt."

"Hey!" I whined pursing my lips.

He patted Edward on the back. "Remember that talk we gave you when you first became novios?" He let his poor Spanish skills take over. I rolled my eyes, noticing Edward shut his and groaned. Emmett smiled wickedly. "It gets a whole lot worst buddy, but don't worry, I'll let you mentally prepare yourself."

His eyes turned to me and he picked me up hugging me tightly. "Ow, Em…can't breathe…" He put me down immediately.

"Sorry Bells, but congratulations! Thank you for letting Eddie live." Everyone says Edward's been happier since I've been around I'm starting to believe it's true. "Oh and uh," he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "An early thanks for when you make Eddie a true man if you know what I mean." I gasped and blushed furiously.

Edward growled as did Rose. "Emmett." She said sternly. He apologized but snickered under his breath.

Jasper came up and picked me up just like Emmett, except he was more conscious to not kill me. "Congratulations Bells. I told you it wasn't anything bad!

"Bro, prayers." Edward laughed and shook hands with him.

"I think I am going to need them." I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit on Esme's lap.

"Congratulations dear, your father and I are so excited for you to be uniting your life with Edward's, the right way." I smiled.

"Thank you mom you're the best."

Everyone was leaving and coming up to say goodbye. The Denali's came up to us. "Beautiful wedding as always, Rosalie." Kate smirked.

"I never go for less." I looked over and saw Tanya and Riley looking at us with happy eyes. I knew Tanya loved Edward but I also knew she loved me and our friendship was more valuable to her then her to try for something impossible. I knew she took a big step by giving up on him.

"Congrats again guys, I hope we see your wedding very soon."  
"Oh you will," Alice piped in grinning. My head snapped to her and she looked at me innocently before slipping away.

"Alice." I said.

We were the last ones leaving and I was dying of exhaustion. "You look tired love." Edward said as I yawned. I nodded groggily and leaned on him for support as I started to drift away.

I woke up to a fresh breeze and noticed we were walking into the house. I was cradled in Edward's arms and he held me close to his chest. "Good evening" he chuckled lightly.

"M'evening." I muttered sleepily.  
"Let's put you to bed." I nodded and he raced into my bed room. He set me on my feet and I walked into the bathroom, readying myself for bed.

When I came back out Edward was lying down on my bed changed out of his formal attire. He had on a gray shirt that clung to him in all the right places and a pair of black sweats. His arms were behind his head and he had a relaxed smile on his face.

I felt a little subconscious with my short black shorts and white camisole but shrugged it off. He patted the spot on my bed next to him and I more than happily slid under the covers, lying against his chest.

He sighed contently as I snuggled closer to him and took my left hand in between his. He fiddled with my engagement ring. "This was my mother's." I looked up at him intrigued on what he said.

"Your mom's?" He nodded.

"Yes, my real mother, my birth mom." I propped myself up on my elbow and raised my eyebrows. "My mother, father and I were all dying from yellow fever. But right before she died, she slid her ring off her hand and placed it in mine closing it. She said to me, "Your father gave me this. I want you to give this to the one you'll spend forever with. Only her, nobody else; I know you'll survive Edward, my son."

"As those words left her lips, her eyes shut and she passed away." Edward's eyes hazed up a little and I could see this was affecting him. "I know I don't remember her well but I know I loved her and she was good to me." He smiled at me. "I think in a way she knew I was going to survive even if I had to be a vampire. She knew I was going to meet you." He placed his finger under my chin.

I leaned down and kissed him. "I think she did too." He smiled and kissed me again. After a couple of minutes I looked at him. "Edward?" I called.

"Yes love?"

"Today, when Rose announced our engagement—" 'our engagement' those words sent shudders through my body. I couldn't help the smile when I said that that spread across my face. "I looked at you and you said 'I love you too' right before kissing me." He looked at me like he didn't see the big deal. "Did you read my mind?" He laughed a little and shook his head.

"No, I wish Bella. I really do. I've never been able to and I still can't." Good my thoughts are still safe with me. Not that I have anything to hide but I like my privacy.

"Then how'd you know what I was thinking?"  
He turned to lean on his elbow so we were both face to face. "I saw the love you felt for me when you looked at me. I guess you can call it a connection. I knew you were telling me that by the way you looked at me, not because you thought it." I traced the outline of his jaw with my index. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath smelling my hair.

"My blood doesn't bother you anymore?" He shrugged.

"I'll always have that small temptation, but I don't have the will or power to hurt you so it prevents me from harming you."

"I'm glad otherwise I wouldn't be able to cuddle with you." I snuggled up against him and yawned.

"You're sleepy go to sleep."

"Don't leave…" I murmured. He didn't answer, he just started humming a familiar tune and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up fully rested and stretched hitting something cold. I stopped and looked up to see Edward giving me his crooked smile. I was still lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.  
"Edward, you stayed!" I couldn't contain my excitement as I said that. It was the first night Edward actually spent cuddling with me.

"Of course my love," He chuckled. "You asked me to." I smiled and sat up on the bed, running my fingers through my hair trying to tame it.  
"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Honeymoon,"

"Alice and Jazz?"

He pointed downstairs. "Everyone's here, they just left us alone." My eyebrows shot up.

"That's a surprise, they rarely leave us alone."

He laughed loudly. "They know I'm not going to do anything with you before the wedding. Which by the way Bella we need to talk about that."

I frowned and heard the door open. There sprung Alice and Jasper. Oy spoke too early.

"Good morning love birds!" Alice greeted.

"Good morning Alice." I greeted kindly. "What do you want to talk about Edward?" I turned, facing him.

He sat up straight and grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you want to become a vampire?"

I ripped my hand out of his. "We made a deal with the Volturi." He sounds like a broken record.

"We can run away after we get married. They don't have to find us. You can live a complete human life."

"Here we go." Jasper sighed.

"So early in the morning and he starts." Alice shook her head.

"Would you two be quiet?" Edward growled and they raised their hands up in defeat.

"Edward." His attention turned to me again. "I want to be a vampire." I said slowly to see if he understood now.

"Bella, we can live the same life if you stay human." He insisted. He is so stubborn holy shit. I was just getting angrier by the second.

"Okay Edward, let's say I agree to staying human." _Which I don't_, I added in my head shortly. "Would you have sex with me while I was human and you a vampire for the rest of my life?" That question took him by surprise. I had the joy to see his eyes widen and hear him stutter.

"WOAH!" Jasper waved his hands in the air, also wide eyed. "I do NOT need to hear about this!"

"Oh shut up Jazz, you do it all the time."

"Yeah but still, it's disgusting hearing my little sister and Edward talk about it."  
"Now you know how I feel." I giggled. I turned back to Edward with a raised eyebrow. "So?"

"Jazz, quick, take a picture, Edward speechless is a one-time thing!" Alice said. Jazz took out his phone and snapped a picture, snickering.

"Edward?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"N-no."

"That's what I thought. So no, not like I was even considering it, but just showing you it wouldn't be a regular married life if I stay this way." I sound like all I want is to have sex. I better make it clear it's not about that. "It's not because of the sex why I want to be a vampire, Edward"

"LALALALALA!" Jasper plugged his fingers in his ears.

I rolled my eyes before continuing. "It's because I want to be with you and with my family forever. I don't want to miss a single thing." I took his face in my hands. "I want to keep your mother's promise and be by your side, as your wife, forever." His expression softened and he sighed.

"Okay Bella, I give up, we'll do it your way. We'll make you a vampire at 18." I beamed and kissed him passionately which he gladly returned.

"Oh my fucking Jesus, you two are uncontrollable!" Jasper said exasperated. "Alice, take me away, I need to get out of here!" He ran out and Alice ran after him.

"So dramatic Jazzy," She screamed.

I giggled and turned to kiss Edward again. "Let's go we better get up." He was gone off the bed in a second and disappeared. I turned from side to side looking for him. "Edward?" I called and suddenly I was thrown in the air. I gasped in surprise and ended up in his arms. I smiled and cuddled up in his cool arms.

"I love you baby." I felt him smile and everything felt right.


	60. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so glad I got back positive feed back with my last chapter and you guys liked it. :D sorry I didn't update all day today but I have to get ready for a storm thats coming my way. But anyways take a read at this chapter, I sure hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 60 Trouble in Paradise

"Let's go!" Alice screamed from downstairs. Rosalie and Emmett came back from their honeymoon and it was time for all of us to go back to school.

It was the first day I was going to school as Edward's fiancée. I don't even want to know what expects me.

I sighed and placed my brush down fixing my loose shirt before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

"You know Jacob said he's going to try to make somewhat of an amendment to the treaty?" I had been hanging out with Jacob a lot while Em and Rose were on their honeymoon and Edward helped Jasper go hunting. He had apologized to me and came to his senses that our friendship meant more to him then a stupid treaty he wasn't even part of at the time.

We became pretty close and Edward seemed a little wary about that. With the whole he's a werewolf and he's a guy thing, his jealousy got to him sometimes. What could happen though, have Jacob fall in love with me? That would be the last thing.

"Really?" Edward said pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Mhm,"

"That's good. I'm glad it doesn't have to all be war." I nodded as we arrived to school. Edward walked over at human speed to my side of the car and opened the door.

As soon as the family came together to walk into school, the whispers started.

"_I heard the girl twin of the Hale's and the bulky guy of the Cullen's got married." _One girl said to the other. Rosalie smiled at Emmett and kissed him on the cheek.

"_No way,"_

"_Yeah, I heard their wedding was beautiful!" _

Alice smirked. "A job well done for us girls!" She high fived us.

"_Did you hear the biggest rumor?" _Another girl asked.

"_No, what?"_

"_The twins' sister, Isabella Hale is engaged to Edward Cullen!"_ They can't whisper for anything, I don't need supersonic hearing to even hear them.

Mike Newton and some other boys walked by and stopped in their tracks. Mike reached over to the girl to grab her attention and the girl stuttered seeing it was Mike. Someone has a crush.

"Hey Denise, what'd you say about Bella?" He asked.

"S-she's engaged t-to Edward." She stuttered over her words and her cheeks pinked. He frowned and walked inside with his pose behind him.

"Well that was…fast." I said in lack of better words. Alice skipped in front of us, dragging Jasper with her.

"That's what happens in Forks, everybody talks. Rose's wedding seemed to have good fame." Rose smirked. "And yours Bella," Alice turned to me with an evil smile. "Will be spectacular." I groaned but kept on walking with Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

He walked me to my classroom and gave me a sweet peck before leaving me. I took a deep breath and walked in to a murmuring classroom.

"Come on Bella, time for lunch!" Alice rushed, putting her books away.

"I'm going Alice." I put my bag over my shoulder and followed her out the door.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name. Both me and Alice turned to see James jogging to catch up to us. I heard Alice grind her teeth.

"Didn't you reject him already?"

"Yeah," I whispered back. I had told James I was with Edward when he asked me out, he really didn't talk to me much after that, so this was a surprise.

"Hard headed asshole," She snarled but this time I ignored her comment. She was being unreasonable; James might just want to be friends this time around.

"What's wrong James?"

"Nothing, I know we haven't talked much lately but I just wanted to ask you something."

He grinned. "Would you like to go out and eat or something, I don't know."

My eyes widened at disbelief. Well there goes that option about just wanting to be friends. James knew I was still with Edward, I don't know why he would even ask me on a date. I thought he was over me, after all this time. I have to think of a way to tell him I'm engaged.

"I don't think Edward would like that." I shifted uncomfortably, but his smile didn't falter, he looked happy and hopeful as if I didn't just reject him.

"It's nothing bad, just as friends. Two friends hanging out—recuperating their friendship." For some reason as he said that, I got the chills. There was an undercurrent message to what he said, I didn't like it.

"Her fiancé wouldn't appreciate her hanging out with you even as _friends_ James." Alice said spitting the word friends sarcastically.

His head snapped towards me and I saw fury consume his eyes. It scared me a little.

"You're. Engaged?" I nodded.

"Yes she is. Note the ring on her left hand." He didn't even look at it. His expression never changed or left my face.

"You were only in a relationship, when did you get engaged?" He demanded.

I ignored his comment and tried to let him down easy.

"Listen James, Alice is right. I'm engaged to Edward, and he wouldn't like us hanging out. I told you before that I loved him, that he's everything to me. Try to understand that me and Edward are together, there's no possibility for an us. I tried to tell you this last time. I don't want you to waste your time on me when you can get somebody else." I spoke softly playing with my ring.

"But I wanted you Bella." His same words echoed from last time. "I thought maybe I could win your heart. I don't want anybody else."

I sighed.

"I'm sorry James, you can't." I turned and walked away with Alice into the lunchroom. I felt horrible that James had to go through this again, but maybe now he'll understand that he doesn't have a chance with me. He seemed like a sweet kid he will have a girlfriend in no time. That thought seemed to make me feel better as we reached the table.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jasper asked, concern written all over his face. Apparently my feelings weren't well hidden. It sucks sometimes having an empath in the family.

Alice sat down next to him, clasping her hands on his shoulders.

"Bella had to break some persistent bastard's heart." She hissed. I really don't understand why Alice hates him so much.

Edward looked up at me and I sat down next to him sighing. "James?" He questioned in disbelief and Alice nodded. "What did he say?" Edward's face became strained and he sighed.

"Alice showed you?" He nodded.

"I hope he understands now."

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings again, he's a nice kid." Alice thought otherwise but I ignored her remarks. "I didn't think he would try again after I told him I had a boyfriend last time."

"Looks like looney bin didn't have his heart broken hard enough." Emmett said nudging his head towards the lunch table where Victoria sat.

James sat down with a smile and she was beaming talking animatedly. It's been a while since he was at lunch talking to her. He was laughing and made small talk with her. I felt happy he didn't take the rejection to heart and turned back to my family, chatting the period away.

I was in the Volvo going home with Edward. "I am so excited for school to end."

"I know me either, it gets so boring. At least it's almost over." I groaned. "What's wrong love?"

"I just realized I'm going to have to be going to school over and over for the rest of my life." He chuckled and nodded.

"That's right, one of the many perks of being a vampire eh?"

"More like a disadvantage." I countered jokingly hearing my phone ring. I grabbed my purse and looked for my phone. Once I found it I slid the lock on the touch screen and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob's cheery familiar voice filled my ears. Jacob had truly become so close and dear to me he's a sweetheart.

"Hey Jake," I turned to see Edward scowl but I ignored him. Jacob's just a friend.

"I, uh, wanted to see if maybe this Thursday we could hangout after school?"

"A day with the dogs?" I questioned jokingly and he laughed on the other side.

"Something like that." I thought about it. It'd be nice to hang out with Jake for a little bit. Maybe he'll teach me more about the Quileute wolves and their history.

"Yeah, sure why not Jake," I heard Edward mutter something incoherent and I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay so meet you by the treaty line around four, Thursday?" We really didn't have a problem with Jacob coming over, but he felt a little uncomfortable around the vampires so he decided to respect the treaty until he could try to amend it and stay on his side, unless needed or requested.

"Sure thing, see you then. Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells." I hung up and put my phone away.

"So you're going to hang out with Jacob, Thursday." Edward made it sound like I was being scolded causing me to groan.

"Edward, don't start. You know Jacob's one of my closest friends."

"I thought I was your best friend?" He hasn't used that as a defense in the longest. He was serious about me with Jacob.

"You're my best friend, fiancé and boyfriend Edward." I saw his lips twitch a bit; he was trying to hold back his smile but was failing horribly. "But Jacob's also my close friend. He's just somebody I hang out with and talk to sometimes."

He sighed and pulled into the driveway. "I guess."

I put my hand over his. "Have a little faith."

"You're right. So I have to drop you off Thursday after school?" I nodded.

"If you don't mind."  
"Of course I don't mind babe, I want to make sure you're safe. What time will you be back?" He asked getting out of the driver's side to open the door on my side. He helped me out of the car and took my bag from shoulders to sling it over his. He's perfect.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I'll call you and let you know with anticipation when to pick me up."

He kissed my cheek and led me in. "Okay."

Edward's POV

"So we'll start hall booking Thursday. We need anticipation for this." Alice said with a pen in her mouth. The girls were all spread on the living room floor planning mine and Bella's wedding. 'Wedding,' that simple word caused me to smile. It had such a lovely ring to it. I looked at Bella; she was sitting cross legged on the floor with her hair gathered into a messy ponytail and a pair of sweats. The vision of pure perfection and beauty, all mine.

Visions of Bella's life started flashing through my mind.

_A six year old little Bella running around in a little tiara for her birthday. She was giggling, "Edward! Edward!" _

"_Coming, Bella!" I appeared at her side and picked her up cautiously. _

_Then a 10 year old Bella fighting with Emmett, "I hate you Emmett!"_

"_Those a big words for a little girl." He snickered and Bella huffed, crossing her arms. _

"_Emmett, leave Bella alone." I appeared from the upstairs._

"_Edward!" Her eyes lit up. _

_Then a 14 year old Bella angry I wouldn't let her hang out with the boy she liked. _

"_No!" I said exasperated._

"_You're so unfair! I can't stand you."_

_Then a 16 year old Bella fighting with both Emmett and Jasper. "You guys are ridiculous I can't take you anywhere!" _

"_We're funny people, what can we say?" Emmett said. _

"_Come on Bells, have some fun." Jazz insisted.  
"No you guys are horrible. I want Edward to come home, he wouldn't have embarrassed me." _

_I opened the front door quietly. "Who wants Edward back?" I called and had the joy to see her turn around and jump on me. _

"_Edward, you're back from hunting!" A gorgeous smile on her face, reflecting her happiness._

I was pulled out of memory lane by Jasper.  
"Edward, come back to us." He said jokingly and I just chuckled.

"I can't Thursday." Bella said, squirming uncomfortably.

"And why is this?" Alice said in surprise.

"Uhm, I kind of am going to hang out with Jacob that day." Rosalie sat up immediately. She didn't like Jacob and would rather Bella didn't have any type of connection with him or any wolves.

"What?"  
I could even feel the atmosphere shift uncomfortably—I can only imagine how Jasper feels.

"Jacob wants to hang out. I told Edward." Rosalie's eyes snapped to me.

"And you're allowing her to go?" She questioned demandingly. "I put you in charge of Bella's outings, for you to choose what's safe for her." She whispered low enough so Bella wasn't able to hear her. _"I don't want him or any of the wolves around my daughter and you just allow her to go?"_

"What am I supposed to do? Keep her locked here like a prisoner?" Rosalie and I always argue over the same things. "I tried, she wants to go and hangout and I'm going to drop her off. To at least make sure she's safe."

"I don't like you going there, Bell." Rosalie said.

"Me either." Alice scowled. "I can't see what's going to happen because of them. I don't like it."

"I don't think any of us do." Jasper cut in walking to Alice, kissing her head. "But we can't keep her trapped in here. We'll do that when she's a vampire." He smirked and she grimaced.

"Fine, but Edward is to pick you up and drop you off without hesitation. And I don't want you back home later than eight." Rosalie ordered sternly. "Four hours is more than enough time for you to hang out with that puppy."

Bella sighed. "You guys are so hostile towards each other."

"As it should be."

"Okay, no later than eight."

Esme walked in with a juice in her hand. "Here you go dear,"

"Thanks mom." Bella kissed her cheek and sipped on her juice.

"Do you guys have a date?" She looked at me and I shook my head.

"No, we haven't picked one out."

Alice shook her head. "When would you like to get married then?"

"Whenever Bella wants to." She put the pen in her mouth and her face was scrunched up in concentration. She looked so cute deciding a date.

"I kind of want a summer wedding. So I guess in August. That way I also have time to turn into a vampire and won't be older than you."

I sighed but didn't say anything. She doesn't want to stay human and at this point I can't force her. "Do you mind August 13?"

"No love, that date is perfect for me." She beamed and nodded.

"Well it's time for you to go to bed Bella." Carlisle said and Bella groaned. "No groaning young lady, you have school tomorrow."

"Okay daddy." She stumbled to her feet and kissed Esme and Carlisle on their cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear." Esme said kindly.

"Goodnight honey." Carlisle smiled warmly.

She turned to me and I smiled knowing she wanted me to accompany her until she fell asleep. I stood up and walked up the stairs after her. She disappeared into the bathroom brushing her teeth.

I sat down on Bella's bed and waited patiently for her. I heard the water faucet turn off and her footsteps coming closer, "Ahh, I'm so tired." She yawned and slid into bed.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight love, sweet dreams. I'll be here when you wake up." She smiled and slowly drifted off. I shut off the light and walked out closing the door behind me.

Bella's POV

The past couple of days have been great. It's been all about family time, jokes, wedding planning and just happiness. James seemed to be moving on with his life, getting along with Victoria. Mike Newton seemed to back off after he saw my engagement ring. This thing is like a repellant to certain people.

I walked out of school and saw James and Victoria together laughing and I smiled. _I'm happy for him, he deserves it._ He saw me and gave a smirk. A chill ran through my body but I ignored it, walking over to Edward.

"Hey," I greeted jumping to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey. How was your day?"

I shrugged. "Very boring since I saw you at lunch."

"Mine too." His responses weren't as enthusiastic and I'm guessing it was because he had to drop me off at the treaty boundary so I could hang out with Jacob. They used to get along but that crumbled after they were angry at me for wanting to be a vampire.

Edward took my bag, opening the car door for me. I slid in and he gave me my bag before walking over to the driver's side.

"So the boundary line?"

"Can I drop off my bag first?"

He turned on engine and took off with Rosalie in her convertible fast on our trail. "I can take it home for you."  
"Okay."

The awkward silence between us was cut when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bell" Jacob greeted.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just making sure that we're still on for today."  
"Yeah, of course."

"Good, because I uh, have to talk to you about something." His voice was a little shaky and he seemed nervous.  
"Are you okay Jake?"  
"Yeah don't worry, I'll tell you when you come to hang out." I heard Edward growl but I paid no mind to him. "Tell the vamp I heard him."

"It should be a warning to you then, Jacob." He muttered and Jacob snorted.

"Go somewhere please."

"Enough. Stop acting like five year olds." I looked at Edward but his eyes never left the road. "I'll see you later Jacob. Goodbye."

I didn't even wait for him to say bye, I just hung up. I couldn't take their small bickering, they acted like children.

"You guys need to stop."

"I just stated my opinion."

"Edward, you and him need to grow up. You are 107 years old but you act like a 17 year old."

"Maybe it's because I'm stuck in a 17 year old body for all eternity." He snapped.

"You'd think because you're 107, you'd be mature."

He glared at the road. "You're marrying this immature 17 year old."

"Ugh, I really can't stand you when you act like this. It's always something when it comes to Jacob."

"Bella, he cares for you!"

"And I him, he's my close friend."  
"That's not what I meant. He has feelings for you."  
"I can't believe you would say that! He's just a friend."  
He took his eyes off the road and turned his eyes to me. "I'm not lying, Bella. I know what I'm talking about. I don't like him near you."

I crossed my arms. "Well deal with it, I'm a big girl and I know how to handle things. It's just two friends hanging out."

"Now look at the road, you can survive a crash, but I'm not dead yet." I snapped. He glared at me but turned his attention to the road. I saw Rosalie make a left and I knew we were right by the boundary.

He stopped the car and got out to open the door for me. I ignored his hand and got out myself. I saw Jacob at the other end of the boundary waiting for me, leaning near a tree. Edward growled and I turned to him.

"Cut it out." He stopped but kept a scowl on his face. "I'll be here by eight o'clock."

He didn't answer anything, just nodded his head. He went in to kiss me but I turned my head so his lips landed on my cheek.

He sighed and kissed it again. "Goodbye love, I'll be back later. Be safe."

"I will. Good bye Edward." He disappeared into the car and raced off.

I stared as the Volvo disappeared from my view and closed my eyes briefly. It kills me that I didn't kiss him, but he acts so immature over everything. He's got to grow up just like I had to grow up out of my jealousy fits. Don't get me wrong, I still get jealous but I don't go into full fights with girls like I did with Lauren at her party. I turned back to Jacob and smiled. "Hey Jake,"

He walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Bells,"

"So what's up, what did you need to talk to me about?" He shuffled uncomfortably and looked at the ground.

"Why don't we take a walk while we talk?"

"Okay."


	61. A Downturn

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter enjoy :)**

**OH but before you go on, I'd like to explain something maybe I didn't emphasize in the beginning of the story. Edward and Bella bump heads in my story ALOT, I've made it part of their characters. You can say Bella's naive. They don't agree on a lot of things so Bella will usually do what she wants anyways. So remember Bella and Edward will disagree on most things and Bella will fight with him until he sees her way and vice versa. Just wanted to clear that up for future refrence ! :D other then that let me know how this chapter turned out. **

**Read, Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 61 A Downturn

He took me through a small trail near the water and we walked in an awkward silence. Was it something bad? The curiosity was killing me. What's the big mystery?

"Jake, what is it?"

He sighed. "Bella, I want to be a hundred percent honest with you."

"I thought we always were?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm honest with you, but I haven't told you some stuff."

"Well then spit it out." I joked but he didn't even crack a smile.

"Listen Bella, when we first were friends I thought you were someone cool to hang out with and I thought of you as one of the boys without being a boy. An escape from the wolf boys you could say." I have no idea why, but I had an idea of where this was going.

"When we stopped being friends, I missed you so I decided to break some of the treaty. I valued our friendship more than a piece of paper." He smiled. "But since then, I've felt more comfortable around you and I've grown feelings for you." My eyes widened and I gasped. Edward was right!

"_That's not what I meant. He has feelings for you." _Edward's words came back into my head.

"I know you're engaged—" He grimaced at the word. "But I promise you a life of happiness, a full, normal human life with me." He took a step closer to me. "Isabella Hale, I've fallen in love with you." I gasped and shook my head.

"Jake, you haven't imprinted on me, it's not real." I remember the last time we hung out Jacob and the wolf pack had explained to me the story of Emily and Sam. What imprinting really meant. It was a wolf's soul mate, their other half.

He gave a small smile. "Not every wolf imprints, Bells. It's a rare thing actually. I don't think imprinting is gonna be me. I just know I've fallen for you hard. I can give you a normal life, something different, something that the Cullen's can't give you."

"No Jake, no. I'm engaged to Edward, I'm in love with him. I might be fighting with him but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave him. I'm marrying him and spending all eternity with him."

"Bella," he grabbed my hands. "You don't know what you're giving up on." I snatched my hands back.

"No, you don't understand what you want me to give up on by choosing to be with you." He looked a little wounded but I could see in his eyes he was going to keep insisting.

I took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulder. "Listen Jacob, I love you I really do," he smiled. "But as a friend." His smile fell. "I can't correspond to your feelings. Do you remember that night you found me in the rain and I thought you were Edward?"

He chuckled at the memory.

"The day you ran away?"

I nodded giggling. "That same night, you told me that it was obvious I cared and had feelings for Edward and him for me."

He didn't say anything.

"If you understood it then, why can't you understand that now?" He sighed.

"I don't know, Bella. I just know I love you."

"I know, Jake."

He looked sad and heartbroken. "I have to go." He didn't give me a chance to say anything; he transformed into a wolf and ran off howling.

"Jake!" I called but he was long gone.

I sighed and kept walking along the beach. I really have to start listening to Edward when he says someone has feelings for me, he's usually right. I played with my ring on my finger. _Edward, I miss you_. I hate fighting with him but he's such a kid sometimes.

I should call him to pick me up since I'm about two hours early. I picked up my phone to dial but stopped. I want time to myself to think everything through. I need, 'Bella' time.

I walked over to a large rock to sit on near the woods. I stared out into the sunset and just thought everything through. I know what I want, but is it the right thing? Would my real parents approve of my decision? I closed my eyes. My real parents. The little I remember about my parents I want to hold onto and never forget. They were a part of my life, even if it was for a little.

My mom used to paint with me and run around the house chasing me with my dad. She was a pretty woman I believe. My dad used to swing me around and play dolls with me while my mom cooked. I know they loved me and I loved them. I'm happy I met Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle but I will always have a place for my real parents, Charlie and Renee.

What would they think of all of this? Would they leave me alone or support my decision? I remember a couple of nights before the accident Renee was talking to me. It's one of the things I can't seem to forget.

"_It doesn't matter what the world thinks, as long as you do what your little heart tells you, it's right. And the people who love you will be there with you no matter what. Remember that, Bella" _Those words rang in my head. My mom was great with words and for some reason they seem to have stuck throughout my life, even if she didn't. Suddenly I felt as though any doubts just seemed to have disappeared. I know I want this to be my life without a doubt, everything has happened this way for a reason.

I felt content with everything. I heard a twig snap and I turned around startled. "Jake?" I called but no response. "Jake?" I called again, standing up.

I heard a laugh. "No."

"Who is it?" Someone walked out of the shadows and I gasped.

"Bella,"

"No way."

Edward's POV

It was 7:45 and I was on my way out to pick up Bella. I was going to apologize to her and make everything right because I hate fighting with her. It kills me.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"To pick up Bella," I said and he nodded.

"Bring her home safely."

"Of course, Carlisle" I ran out the house and sped off in my Volvo.

Jacob was going to confess his feelings for Bella today, that's why he needed to see her so urgently. I knew this day would come and since the moment I felt it, I dreaded it. I don't want to lose her.

I arrived at exactly eight o'clock and nobody was there. I decided to wait five minutes to see if maybe she was running late. Five minutes passed and nothing. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number, it went straight to voicemail. Unusual, Bella's phone is always on and charged.

I tried again and nothing. I decided to wait another five minutes but she never showed up. I started to get a little worried so I decided to call Jacob. He picked up on the second ring.

"Dracula?" He sounded confused. _What an original greeting, _I thought sarcastically. "What are you calling for?"

"Jacob, its 8:15 where's Bella? I told you both to be here at 8." He didn't answer right away.

"What do you mean where's Bella?"

"Bella's not here." I said worry starting to take over me.

"Edward, I left Bella hours ago. I thought she called you…" Worry was consuming his voice.

"What the fuck do you mean you left her hours ago?" Where's Bella?

"Where are you?"

"At the boundary line, where is Bella?" I growled.

There was a small shuffling. "Wait there." He hung up and I banged the steering wheel, where is Bella?

After five minutes he appeared in his human form and stayed on his side of the line. I ran out of the car and stood in front of him in less than a minute.

"Edward, where the fuck is Bella?" He snarled.

"I don't know, I left her with you so you could fucking confess your feelings to her and get it over with!" I yelled.

He winced. "Maybe she's somewhere along the beach."

"She won't answer her phone. It's either dead or shut off." His eyes widened alarmed.

"We have to find her."

I threw him to the side and ran into the woods looking for Bella. I tried to catch her scent but there was nothing. I ran past a rock and there I saw a piece of material, I bent down and grabbed it. I recognized the scent. It was Bella's; she was wearing this today when I dropped her off. Panic took over me and I ran into the woods running as fast as I could, trying to look for her like a madman.

I reached the end of the woods and nothing. I looked to the side and saw a shiny object. I ran over and saw it was her phone. I felt ice cold for once, my worst fears realized. Bella was kidnapped.

I ran back to see Jacob frozen to the spot. I went back and tackled him to the floor.

"Someone fucking took her." I got off him, got in my car and sped off home.

When I arrived I saw Rosalie outside. "Where's Bella?" I couldn't even look at her, I couldn't breathe. She ran up to me and forced me to look at her.  
"Edward where's Bella?" Concern laced in her voice.

"Get Alice now," I choked out. Alice appeared in the door way.

"What's up?" I walked over to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, anxiety clear in my voice.  
"Alice, please look for Bella." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why, Edward?"

"Someone kidnapped her." My voice sounded strangled. I heard a crash and I turned to see that Rosalie shattered one of the windows to our house.

"What do you mean she's kidnapped?" She hissed. Everyone came outside alarmed to what was going on.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked angrily.  
"Alice, please." I begged. She's my only solution.

Her eyes held fear but she nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I won't rest until I find her." I turned to Rosalie. "Rose, I will find her." She looked at me.

"This is that entire fucking mutt's fault." She screamed falling to the floor dry sobbing.

Esme ran over to me putting her hands on my chest.

"Where's Bella?" I looked down and felt as though tears were going to rush out of my eyes. "No Edward. Please no." She pleaded, placing her hand over her heart.

Carlisle raced over to her and grabbed her. "How do you know she was kidnapped?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of grey fabric.

"She was wearing that today!" Alice cried. I also pulled out the phone and Emmett came over and took it from my hand.

"Edward, tell me this isn't happening." He pleaded.

"Emmett I need to fucking go, I need to look for her." I couldn't stay here any longer. I had to find her.

"I'm going with you." Jasper came over by my side. "I will fucking kill this piece of shit bastard. We need to find my little sister."

I didn't even care who came I ran out running as fast as I could into the woods searching for her. I had to find her, I couldn't lose her.

I've been looking for hours and I haven't been able to find her. My phone rang and I picked it up immediately. "Bella?"

"Edward, come back home now." I heard Alice's voice shaky. I hung up the phone and called Jasper.

"Home," Was all I said and hung up running home.

I walked through the door and saw the family sitting desperate. "What happened, Alice?"

"Edward, I don't understand I can't see her. It's like a blockage." I walked over to Alice.

"Alice." My voice cracked and I dropped to my knees. "Find her. Please."

"I can't…" She trailed off sobbing.

Emmett opened her phone and ran over to me. "Edward, look at this." On the phone there was a message in the notepad.

"_If you can't get what you want, take it. It's going to end up being yours if you want it hard enough." _

Bella didn't write that, I know she didn't. I dropped the phone and flipped the table over. "I need to find Bella."

Rosalie was cradled on the floor dry sobbing as was all the family.

"Bella…" I whispered.


	62. An Extinguished Light

Ch 62 An Extinguished Light

Bella's POV

I felt myself coming back to consciousness. I felt an acute pain in my head, and I groaned opening my eyes. I found myself in a small room with green walls and dim lighting; there was a mattress that I was lying on and a small bed with toys on it. The room looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I sat up but couldn't move due to the cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

I groaned. Ugh what happened? I got comfortable and it all started coming back to me.

"_No way." _

_His blue eyes were so cold and distant. I shuddered. _

"_Why?" I asked stepping back slowly. _

"_Because, I get what I want." I got hit from the back and everything faded to blackness._

"I need to get out of here." I whispered. I heard the door crack open and in walked two people.

"Hi, Bella."  
"James…" I couldn't believe it. He really is nuts.

He chuckled. "The very same,"

"Victoria?" What was she doing here? She had something to do with this?

She laughed and flicked her hair. "Hale." She sneered. "What a pleasure."

"James, why are you doing this to me?" He turned and looked at Victoria.

"Honey, can you go downstairs and get me a glass of water?" She couldn't resist and ran straight out. Once she was gone he walked over and locked the door. My heart was pounding but I tried to look as relaxed as I possibly could.

"Well Bella, you see I want you, a lot. You told me I couldn't have you because you had a boyfriend and when I tried again you told me you were engaged." He sneered at the word. "So now I have to have you even if it's my own way."

"Why? You were getting along with Victoria! She's beautiful and everything." I tried reasoning with him.

He laughed. "She's a useful toy, but no beauty can compare to yours." He caressed my face and I moved it away trying to pull against the cuffs only hurting myself. I held back the tears of pain and just grimaced.

"Which by the way I want to see this ring of yours," He tugged on my left hand and examined it. "What a classic early 1900s ring. They don't make these anymore." My face paled, but I remained quiet.

"My father knew a lot about this stuff." He threw my hand away. "There's something odd about your family." I held my breath. "I'm going to find out. One day that ring will be gone and my ring will be put on that finger."

"Never." I stated and he laughed, getting up and walking out.

"Enjoy your stay." He closed the door and I was left in the darkness.

It's been five days since I've been in this place and I am slowly starting to feel myself diminish. I'm so weak from the food I barely eat and from lack of sleep. James walks in and talks to me and asks me if I'm ready to accept him and everyday he leaves laughing. Victoria walks in and throws food on the floor for me before walking out insulting me. James went to school for two days, now he just stays here guarding me.

I don't know how much longer I can take this. Why hasn't Edward found me yet? Is he looking for me? I looked out the nearby window and gazed at the moon. Only a couple of days ago I was with him, I was so angry with him I didn't even get to kiss him good bye. It killed me to think I might never see him again or my family. If I would've known this would've happened I would've never left him, ever. _Edward…_

I called like every night, letting a tear shed from my eye.

Edward's POV

A whole week has gone by and we still haven't found Bella. Our family has literally fallen apart. That light and joy that kept us together and alive has extinguished. Now we are all truly dead.

Rosalie never leaves her room; Emmett can barely comfort her and looks for ways to find Bella. Alice feels useless sitting on the sofa trying to get new clues but coming up empty handed each time. Jasper doesn't speak to anyone and his depression rolls off of him and affects everyone else, worst then it already has. Esme has not stopped dry sobbing and Carlisle is stuck in his office not crossing words with anyone but Esme. And Jacob calls every single day to find out if we found Bella, he searches on his own for her.

I go out every single day and look for Bella. I run for hours and hours looking for her. My thirst has started to overtake me since I haven't hunted and I've become vulnerable. No one has golden eyes in our family anymore, but I'm the one with the darkest. I barely associate with anybody anymore.

I sat up on Bella's bed and thought I heard her whisper my name. I jumped out her window and ran outside looking for. Branches were hitting me everywhere as I flashed back to these past months.

Images of Bella in the meadow laughing at me sparkling and cuddling with me.

Images of Bella on our outing for our two months

Images of Bella when I proposed to her…

The smile that crossed her face when I slid the ring on her finger. I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped to my knees.

"BELLA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I collapsed and dry sobbed, not able to contain it anymore. I miss her. I need her. I can't lose her.

I let it all out until I felt a pair of arms, picking me up. "Edward," I looked to see it was Jasper.

He hugged me and I just kept on dry sobbing. "It's alright, man." I felt him sniffle and I read in his thoughts his thirst but lack of will to hunt since Bella's disappearance. I read his longing to see Bella running down the stairs calling his name and it just made me break down more.

"Jazz, I need her. I can't live without her. She's my life." He patted my back.  
"I know Edward, I know. Without her our lives have gone back to being worthless. Look at me," I looked at him. "We're going to find her. I know we are." I nodded and we both ran home.

This is the first time we've appeared in school in a whole week. We were all wearing black with black eyes and this made people gossip.

"_They look so dead. The other Hale girl, Bella, is missing. Maybe she died." _One girl whispered and Rosalie bared her teeth at her. The girl shrunk and ran inside.

"Stupid humans, I'll kill them."

"Rosalie, stop. We don't need everyone to find out what we are." Jasper said frustrated.

"Shut the fuck up." Rosalie's attitude has been intolerable lately. She's been aggressive, and more hostile towards everyone.

"Cut it out Rosalie, I don't want to fucking deal with you." Rosalie stood up to him and Jasper growled lowly at her.

"Will you guys cut it the fuck out?" Alice said exasperated. Her eyes were mid night black with purple bruises under her eyes. "Bella wouldn't have wanted this…" She whispered and Rosalie turned on her heel reluctantly and ran at human speed inside.

At lunch time we all sat at the table and we all stared at each other murmuring lowly before an argument exploded.

"Emmett, shut up you're so immature." Alice said huffing.

"Alice, I'm getting fucking sick of you." He growled pushing his tray at her. Jasper got up and hissed at him. "Jasper don't fucking start."

"If you guys are going to act like assholes, let's take it outside." We all got up and walked outside.

"Emmett, I fucking can't stand you." Alice screamed. He clapped sarcastically.

"That makes feelings mutual."

"You guys are acting insane. The stress and depression of MY FIANCEE is making you all hostile." I said.

"You should've taken better care of YOUR fiancée then shouldn't you?" Rosalie was being sarcastic and I growled.

"Shut up."

Emmett grabbed me by the chest. "Watch it," He warned.

We heard the door open and out came a girl. She walked past Jasper and smiled coquettishly. Alice got set off and was about to go off before she got a whiff of her scent. Alice hadn't hunted like the rest of us and the blood smelled appetizing. She took a deep breath and settled down.

Jasper was already crouching and I jumped on him tackling him to the floor. "Jasper!" I screamed. Alice was at my side in a moment and took his head between her.  
"Jazzy, please stop, please."

"Let me just taste a sip." He snarled. I pushed him against the ground. "Let me become a nomad! It wouldn't make a difference this isn't a family anymore." He seemed to come back to his senses since the girl was far away from us.

I stepped back. "You're right. Do you guys see this? We're not acting like a family. We're not trying to save Bella. We're acting like savages due to her disappearance. We have to find Bella. We need her back."

"Edward's right." Alice said.

"We're going to look for Bella, we need her back." Emmett stated.

"I'm going to look for her now, Alice if you find anything let me know." She nodded and everyone went back inside.

Bella, my love, I will find you. Even if it's the last thing I do. You will return back home to our family, to me, I promise you that.

I went to the place where she disappeared. I took a good whiff of the air to see if I could find her scent but came out empty. How is it possible that I can't find her scent?

I punched a tree in frustration. What is going on? I smell wet dog all throughout here, masking where Bella's scent should be. I decided to try to identify whose smell it was. It definitely wasn't Jacob's; his was on the opposite end of the beach. It was the youngest wolf's scent. Seth.

I had to talk to him, maybe he knows something. I took out my phone and dialed Alice, she picked up before the first ring even finished.

"What'd you find?"  
"Alice, we need to find a way to talk to Seth, the youngest of the werewolves. His smell is everywhere where Bella went missing. I don't know how I didn't recognize it before, but maybe he knows something."

"Call Jacob, he's the only one. We can't cross the treaty." She warned. "They'll kill us and we need to find Bella."

"I'll let you know." I hung up.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out Bella's phone. It's been fully re charged. I hope this works.

"Bella, you're okay?!" Jacob's voice was full of relief.

"This is Edward, Jacob." I felt his voice drop and I felt a pang of jealousy, but shrugged it off to the side for now.

"Oh. What do you need Edward? Why did you call me from Bella's phone?"

"I didn't know if you would pick up if I called you."

"You're right." Arrogance filled his voice. "What do you need?"

"I need you to talk to Sam to allow me to go past the treaty line to where you live or allow you to come to our house."

"Why the hell would we allow you to do that?"

"I found Seth's scent has been all over where Bella's scent should've been. I need to ask him if he knows something."

There was a small silence over the phone. "Are you sure it was Seth's?" He asked.

"I'm positive. I need to ask him, I can't waste time." I said in a hurry. "This is an urgent matter Jacob I wouldn't ask you this for anything else. We're talking about Bella. We need to find her. This benefits you too." I knew he cared for her and this should help him cooperate with me.

I could imagine his internal battle with himself now: whether to help the enemy; save the girl he loves, or remain loyal to his pack. "I'll talk to Sam and call you back."  
"Don't waste time." He didn't answer just hung up and I put the phone back in my pocket. I know he'll help. I looked up to see that the sun was setting, meaning another day coming to an end.

_We're one step closer Bella, don't lose hope. I'm coming._

Bella's POV

I was all cried out. I couldn't feel anything, I felt lifeless, empty. I didn't know how long I was going to be here, I was confused, tired, hungry, lost, depressed.

James still asked me every day if I wanted to marry him and Victoria stopped by when James asked her to if he wasn't here or she came willingly to keep mocking me. I was getting quite sick of it to be frank. Besides, I feel like I've been in this room before but I can't put my finger on it. It's always dark so I can't see it that well anyways.

I looked out towards the window to see that it was nightfall again. I sighed and shook my head. I heard the door open and I knew it was James; he always stops by at this time.

"Bella, honey." He called and I winced.

"What do you want James? Is it the same 'oh will you marry me Bella?' shit" I said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"You caught me." He walked over to me raising his hands in defeat sitting down in front of me. "But I wanted to see if you wanted to talk you look quite lonely."  
I glared at him wishing I could kill him.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Victoria.

"James," She called. He groaned lowly and shut his eyes in exasperation before plastering a fake grin. "I'm leaving honey. I have school tomorrow." He nodded turning to look at her.

"Remember, careful. I'm warning you." I heard the underlying threat in his voice but Victoria paid no mind to it.  
"I know, babe. I'll be back after school, good night." She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I felt bile rising in my throat as I witnessed the encounter but settled for an impassive face.

"Good night, honey." He said. She smiled at him before turning to me.

"Good night Hale, have a wonderful night." She beamed sarcastically before walking out the door.

How does he do it? Once she closed the door I decided going against him was going to get me nowhere.

"How'd you do it?" I asked my voice cracking. He turned to look at me.

"Do what?"

"How'd you get Victoria to help you with kidnapping me?" A sick smile spread across his face.

"Kidnapping is such strong word, I really wouldn't use it."

"How'd you do it?" I pressed.  
"Oh that. I have a way with words Bella," he chuckled. "Like I said, I get what I want. I told her that I felt like you were going to come between us because you 'bewitch' and 'seduce' all men." He used air quotes around the word bewitch and seduce. "She got so nervous and asked me what we should do." He laughed at her and I felt disgusted. "I told her taking you and hiding you from society should do the trick. She immediately agreed following my orders. She's so scared to lose me."

What a fucking piece of shit. "You fucking asshole, you made someone hate me for no reason!" I screamed.

"She already hated you Bella, she just needed someone to give her a reason to make you disappear." He came closer to me and caressed my cheek. "I'm glad I'm here Bella, she won't hurt you as long as I say so. You should see the things she wants to do to you. I can't let her hurt you though." I pulled back fighting back the angry tears and yelled at him.

"I didn't fucking want to be in this position!"

"Neither did, I!" He shouted back. "You were supposed to agree to be mine. Do you know the amount of background check I did on you to get you here?"

My breathing stopped and my eyes widened.

"What…"

"Oh how do you think I know so much about you and what would be the perfect place no one would look for you?" I was so confused.

"Where are we?" I asked and he grinned grabbing a picture frame from a dresser beside him.

"No one would ever think to look in the old abandoned Swan house." I choked and felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. _My house…_

He kneeled down in front of me and wiped my tears. "Yes my dear, your old home. I know what happened to Charlie and Renee. I know you were their only child." He turned the picture frame towards me and a sob escaped my mouth.

It was a picture of my parents. It was Charlie on the left, his curly brown hair and chocolate eyes were warm and he had a lazy happy grin on his face. Next to him was Renee. She was beautiful, light brown hair cut down to her shoulders that framed her face and her beautiful piercing blue eyes were filled with joy as a huge smile was spread across her face from ear to ear. And in the middle was me. I was a little girl, short dark brown hair with brown eyes smiling happily, reaching for the camera. That was my family. We looked happy, carefree.

I reached up and touched the picture mimicking my younger self. "Renee, Charlie…" I whispered and James turned the picture away.

"You see, I know a lot about you."

"This is my room…" I whispered recognition finally setting in.

"Yes."

Hate and anger filled my body boiling my blood. "You asshole!" I screamed from anger and the pain of the cuffs cutting into my wrists. He told me to quiet down but I didn't listen, he warned me once again but I told him to shove it up his.

"Okay then maybe this will make you quiet down." I felt something hard hit my face and before I knew it I was on the floor, struggling to stay conscious. He had punched me and I'm lucky I'm not knocked out.

He grabbed my face. "Next time I tell you to quiet down, quiet the hell down." He threatened before throwing me back on the floor and walking out. I shed a tear before letting the darkness take me over.


	63. The Guess Who Game

Ch 63 The Guess Who Game

Edward's POV

I was back home pacing back and forth when I heard Bella's phone vibrate against the table. Everyone tensed up while I answered.

"What's your call, Jacob?"

"Sam said no." I felt fury consume me and I started tuning out until I heard him speak. "But I don't care what he says; I'm going with Seth now to your house. Be there."

I calmed down slightly. "Okay." I hung up and turned to everyone. "We can't be hostile, this is our only chance."

Esme's empty eyes looked at everyone. "Nobody shall be hostile, understand?" Everyone nodded comprehending this was our last hope.

After twenty minutes the doorbell rang. Carlisle ran to it opening, revealing Jacob with Seth behind him.

"Come in, please." Carlisle said gesturing for them to come in. They walked in but Seth stayed a little farther away.

"Come closer, Seth." I gestured.

"There are a lot of black eyes; I don't want to be food." Rosalie snorted.

"You don't smell too appetizing." Esme shot her a look and she shut up.

"Excuse Rosalie boys," Esme apologized with a small smile which Seth returned.

"It's okay Mrs. Cullen."

I walked over to Seth and I knew he felt uncomfortable. "I'm not going to hurt you Seth. But I need you to tell me when you walked over by the rocks at the end of La Push did you smell Bella's scent?"

"I don't remember," He murmured. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him gently but with desperation.

"Seth, I need you to cooperate with me. You're scent was all over where Bella's should've been and maybe you know something to help me."

"When was this?" He asked his tone becoming a little more serious.

"A week ago," I answered immediately.

He thought back really hard before his eyes snapped open. "That day I remember going out for a run. I walked past there and smelled three scents around that area. One was of a male one of a female I believe and Bella's was very faint so I didn't think anything of it.

I don't remember much except seeing a glimpse of what looked like light hair." Light hair? That could be brown or blonde, but at least he's narrowing down options.

"Oh and one more thing, the female's scent was increased because she was wearing perfume."

Rosalie's head snapped towards his and she ran up to him pushing me out of the way. Seth got scared and backed up against the wall. "Rosalie." I warned, reaching for her.

"Shut up, I'm not going to hurt him." She hissed at me slapping my hand out of the way, before turning her attention to Seth. "What do you mean perfume?"

He looked at her like 'are you stupid?' and she growled. "I have no time for your idiocy." "This female's scent was entwined with a perfume and was powerful enough to overpower Bella's and the males scent."

"What kind of scent was it?" Rosalie pressed.

"I-I don't know how to explain it." He looked down. Emmett grabbed Rosalie and she fought back.

"Rose, let him speak without intimidating him."

"Seth, what was the smell?" I asked.

"I can't describe it. It was really strong, but it had a hint of sweetness, almost like strong lavender." We all looked at ourselves bewildered. Lavender?

"What?" Jacob asked getting impatient.

"We have to keep a look out for that smell." I said.

"I'm sorry I can't help more but that's all I saw and smelled when I got there."

"Don't worry, Seth, whatever you said will take us one step closer to finding Bella." I said.  
"I hope you find her Edward, I really do." I saw sincerity in his eyes and for once I cracked a small smile.  
"Thank you, Seth. I will. I shall keep in contact with you if anything." He nodded and excused himself.

"We better go Jake, before Sam notices we're gone." Jacob nodded before coming up to me.

"Keep me updated." They phased and ran out of the house into the woods.

Once they were gone we all turned to analyze what Seth had said.

"So he smelled three scents, meaning there's more than one person who wants to hurt Bella." Jasper said pacing back and forth.

"And one was a female." Emmett chimed in. "With a very strong lavender perfume entwined scent masking most of Bella and the other persons scent."

"I've never really smelled that type of perfume around here. I would know." Alice said.

"So maybe it's not from here." Rosalie stood up. "We have what we need to start looking even harder. Light hair, strong lavender scent most likely foreign."

"You should hunt if you are going to be smelling humans." Carlisle warned but his eyes himself betrayed his request. He himself hasn't hunted since Bella's disappearance.

"I'm not going to hunt until I have Bella back by my side." I said sternly. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, be careful." He turned to everyone. "That goes to all of you. Be careful."

Alice hugged Jasper before speaking. "We know, Carlisle."

"I'm going to start searching." I said running out the door before anyone could say anything. I wouldn't rest until I found Bella, even if that meant I had to go to every house in Forks to find that scent.

Bella's POV

I woke up to a loud thump. I groaned and struggled to get up, my head was killing me. I grabbed my face and felt a huge lump on my left cheek. I winced when I touched it. The door opened, and I saw Victoria peek her head in.

I sighed. "What do you want?"

She grinned walking in and shutting the door behind her. "Just to take a good look at you before I go to school." I was so sick of her.

"Well now that you know that I look the same way I did last night you could leave."

"Not completely the same. You have a wonderful swollen bruise on your left cheek." She touched it and I flinched subtly.

"Maybe you should control your boyfriend then." Her smile slipped.

"James, did this to you?" She asked.

"I sure as hell didn't do it to myself."

She stood up sharply and turned around crossing her arms in front of her. "You're a liar." She turned back to me. "And even if he did, you probably did something that pissed him off."

"If that's the case then I wonder why he hasn't hurt you yet." I answered sarcastically. She gasped and grabbed my chin roughly.

"Listen you little girl, James loves me. It's just a matter of time before you disappear. I will make sure of that." She released me and fixed her outfit.

"I'll be waiting." I smiled angering her. I can't let her see that I'm weak.

"_Never let anyone see your weakness, ever. They will use that to their advantage." _Rosalie had said that to me.  
_"Nothing's hopeless dear, as long as you want something. You'll achieve it, no matter what." _Esme's voice echoed in my head. Mom…Mommy… I miss you guys so much. I will go back to you, even if it's the last thing I do.

"Have a wonderful day, James will be here soon." She snatched her purse from a dresser and turned to leave, her long slick ponytail waving in the air. Once she left I let out a huge breath of relief.

_Jeez, talk about hating someone._ I thought.  
"I'm getting myself out of here." I said quietly. I was tired of being here, I just have to find the perfect moment. I looked around and saw what I needed. A smile spread on my lips. Perfect.

Alice's POV

I was wandering the halls, because I didn't want to be in class. I couldn't focus on anything; all I was thinking about was Bella. She was my little sister, the light to our family. All I thought about was the night before she disappeared, us planning her wedding. I don't understand why I couldn't see this. It had to be because she was by the wolves' area.

I felt horrible. I hate myself; I could've stopped this and had her here but I didn't see it coming. A dry sob escaped my lips and I made a left, turning to one of the emptiest halls. I sat on the stairs thinking long and hard about being able to find her. She's okay I know she is.

Edward's not in school, he's out trying to find Bella and I'm here trying to smell a lavender scent coming up with nothing. The front doors slammed open and I ran up to the top of the stairs. I heard light footsteps running through the halls and I noticed it was just a female student running late to class. My mind's been wandering lately that I haven't really been able to get any visions, I'm not concentrating.

A hint of the air hit my nose and I lost my train of thought. _It can't be…_ I thought. I ran downstairs at human speed to find the hallway completely empty. I took another whiff of the air and caught onto a strong lavender perfume scent.

This had to be the one Seth was talking about. I followed the scent, leading into a classroom. I stayed close to the lockers and looked inside the classroom. I knew most of the people there; the only person that looked like they had just arrived was the new girl. Victoria.

It's her. It has to be, nobody else has such a powerful smell like that. She's not from Forks, she's new, and she's rich so she's able to afford foreign things. I turned and ran down the hall ways out the door. I took out my phone and dialed Edward. He picked up on the second ring.

"Alice, I'm busy."

"Edward, come back to school I think I know who's the female."  
"I'll be right there." I hung up and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Alice." She hissed. "I'm in class, what do you want?"

"Come here, by the side entrance. It's urgent." There was a small silence but finally a sigh.

"Okay, wait there." I hung up. I need someone else's opinion on this.

Rosalie turned round the corner and walked up to me. "What is it?"

"I need your opinion on something." I said making her narrow her eyes at me.

"You took me out of class for that?" She spat.

I was tired of her hostility. "Shut up, you never cared for school—so don't start pretending like you do now." Her eyes became slits but she didn't answer.

"Opinion on what?" I grabbed her arm, taking her to the stairs which is at the far left from the opposite direction she came from.

"Smell the air." She looked at me confused but did as she was told. Her mouth dropped slightly and she turned to me alert in her eyes.

"Lavender," She said and I nodded.

"Definitely not a perfume from here, strong but with a sweet smell, an expensive entwined scent." I started pointing out. "Sounds like Seth's depiction."

"This scent leads to Mr. Bruno's class, who's in that class?"

"Victoria."

Her eyes hardened and she growled. "She's the one responsible. She's going to tell me where Bella is."

I put my hand on her arm stopping her. "No Rose, we can't alert her or anybody. Now that I know who is one of the two I can keep a tab on her and look to see if she makes any decisions."

She shook me off. "We can't waste time Alice. Bella could be in danger."

"We can't just kill her or let her know that we're onto her, she's our only way to get to Bella." She seemed to understand and come to reason. She gritted her teeth and stomped off.

"Fine."

At lunch we all sat in total silence. The tension was thick between all of us. We were on okay terms but we didn't talk to each other unless necessary to avoid another argument. The back door open and in slipped Edward. His eyes were black as midnight with purple bruises and were wild with curiosity and anxiety.

"Alice, speak!" He urged.

"I was walking in the hall ways when I heard someone running in. I ran up the stairs but I caught a whiff of something."  
He shook me gently and Jazz growled. I put a hand on his chest to relax him. "Don't worry Jazz," I turned back to Edward. "I smelled a strong lavender scent."

His hands fell off my shoulder and his jaw fell. "Who is it?" His eyes scanned the lunch room; I put my hand on his shoulder.

"She's not here yet Edward, but she will be in about three minutes." His eyes turned to me.

"You're able to see again?" I let a small smile spread on my face and nodded.  
"Being cloudy minded isn't going to help me find Bella, plus now that I know who it could be I can concentrate on her."

Just like I predicted Victoria walked in at that second and Edward stiffened. "I smell her." He said through gritted teeth.  
"I know."  
"Alice," Jasper said. I looked to see him holding onto the edge of the table. "I need to go." He managed to choke out.  
"Jazzy baby, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I'm thirsty…" He trailed off and I looked over to Emmett and he nodded.

"Don't worry, Alice." He grabbed him and pulled him up. "I got him, nothing's going to happen." I watched as Emmett led Jasper towards the door.

"Emmett!" I called and he looked up at me. "Thank you." I whispered and he grinned.

"Anytime, pix." I cracked a smile and turned back to Edward and Rose.

"If she's the female, the male has to be James." He said. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"That's what I was thinking." James hasn't been around, I hadn't really realized.

"You're right, he hasn't been in class."

"Victoria keeps thinking how James isn't answering her." Edward put his finger to his temple to concentrate.

"I'm keeping a close eye on her Edward, we will find her."

"I hope so Alice."

Rosalie patted his shoulder. "We'll have her back in our arms Edward, I can feel it."

I looked over at Victoria. She looked frustrated and she flung her phone in her bag.


	64. A Chance

Ch 64 A Chance

Bella's POV

"So Bella, are you feeling better today?" James asked as he placed the tray of food in front of me.

"Well besides the huge boil on my face, I'm fantastic James." Sarcasm was rolling off my tongue. I took the soup and decided to try it hoping it would help fill me up.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't want to hit you but you wouldn't listen to me." I stuck the spoonful in my mouth and almost threw up. It was horrible, there was too much salt and it was boiling hot.

I need to make him believe he can trust me. I decided to sigh and act like the wounded dramatic lover. "It hurt you know James." His head snapped up towards me and he was surprised by my answer. _That's right, keep believing me._ "I don't only mean the wound; I mean I never thought you would hurt me."

His face softened. He cradled his hand on my good cheek and I had to resist the urge to flinch.

"I'm so sorry, Bella; I just didn't know what to do."

"Is that what you're going to keep doing to me?" I asked hearing my voice crack, making it sound believable. Damn, I don't remember being such a good actress—I was definitely impressed with myself.

He shuffled so that he was kneeling in front of me. "No, no, no, no. I will behave from now on."  
"I hope so James."

His phone rang and I internally thanked it because I wasn't sure how much more of this charade I could do. He groaned and answered.

"What do you want Victoria?"

"_James, why haven't you answered me?" _

"I've been busy." He said flatly.

"_You've been so busy you couldn't answer the phone for two minutes? What is wrong with you?" _I heard her complain over the phone. She's a little obsessed if you ask me.

James eyes frosted. "Don't talk to me like that. Do you understand?" I heard her sigh over the phone. "Now what do you want?"

"_I'll stop by after school." _

"Okay, see you then. Good bye." He hung up and turned back to me. "I'm tired of her."

No shit, really? "She really cares for you." He shrugged and got up to leave.

"I'll be right back, I have to feed myself. Eat up." Once the door shut I tossed the plate to the side. Yuck.

Alice's POV

"So for homework…" I tuned out my teacher thinking of places where Bella could be, she had to be in Forks because I believe Victoria still comes to school every day.

"Ms. Cullen." I looked up at him. "Are you alright, you look ill." I smiled kindly at him, shaking my head.

"Yes, Mr., I'm fine, just a little tired." He nodded and continued speaking. I turned and caught Victoria's voice down the halls.

I listened in closely ignoring the loud chatter of the kids in my class.

"I'll stop by after school."

"_Okay." _A male voice spoke on the other side of the phone. _"See you then. Good bye." _

The line went dead and she sighed dejected. "James…" My eyes widened and I knew I got her. It was her and James.

Before I could even react my eyes hazed and I got pulled into a vision.

_Vision:_

_Victoria was there, she was in the kitchen. She had a glass of water and walked slowly up the stairs. She opened the first door to the right. Inside was a dark green room with mahogany dressers. There were dolls all over the place and a mirror to the far right. _

_This room was familiar. Finally her eyes landed on Bella. She was on the floor on a mattress chained up. She was dirty and her hair was greasy and all over her face. She had lost a couple of pounds and she looked tired. _

"_What do you want, Victoria?" Victoria kneeled down in front of her. _

"_Look I'm sorry, I'm going to get you out of here. James is going nuts." Bella looked at her suspiciously, with doubt. "We better get you out before he comes back." _

"_Why are you trying to help me?" _

"_Because I noticed James is losing it and taking it too far." _

_Victoria reached over and took off the small chains. Bella staggered to get up but when she did she looked at Victoria. "Thank you."_

_Victoria smiled. "Don't worry about it. Here" Victoria bent down and picked up a frame, giving it to Bella. "Take this, it belongs to you." I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a picture of what looked like Bella's parents and a baby her. _

"_Thanks Victoria." _

_As Bella turned to leave Victoria's smile slipped from her face and she lunged at her, taking a knife from behind her and digging it into her back. _

"_I told you I'd make you disappear." She whispered into Bella's ear as she fell back. There was a pool of blood underneath her and Victoria put the knife in her pocket and hovered over Bella._

_End of Vision:_

I gasped loudly and felt my phone vibrate. I looked to see it was Edward and I answered.  
"E..dward." I croaked.

"Alice, I saw what you saw. We need to fucking find her!" He yelled into the phone.

"We'll follow her after school," I whispered.

"Meet me by my car we'll make Jasper, Rose and Emmett follow by foot."  
"Okay." I hung up. I couldn't believe what I saw. My first look into her future and I see Bella's death. Victoria really hated Bella.

The bell rang meaning the last class was over and I power walked over to meet Edward.  
"Rose, do you understand?" I heard him say and she nodded.

"I got it." She turned to Jasper. "Can you take my car home?" He looked at her appalled.

"I want to be there when you find Bella." He replied.

"Please Jazz. Drive it home now, I'll make Emmett wait for you."

"Okay Rose. Just don't exclude me from this." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and got in the driver's side taking off in Rose's convertible.

"We'll see you guys soon." Emmett said as he walked over to the woods.

"Edward, get in the car." I said. "We can't make it look obvious we're waiting for her."  
Edward slid in and started the car. Victoria walked out at that moment, her face stern and decided.

She got into her car, pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. We followed suit smoothly behind her.

Bella's POV

"Bella," I looked to see James.

"What?"

He went down on one knee and took out a ring box. Surprise took hold of me. Inside the box was a golden band with a diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

Tears came to my eyes as I remembered when Edward proposed to me. That night was so perfect I was so happy. I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen Hale and live as a married woman next to Edward. But that image seemed to be getting harder to fulfill. I had to get out of here.

"Yes" I choked out and he gasped. "I do." A fresh batch of tears came to my eyes thinking of how I'm agreeing to do this. I think he believed I was crying from happiness, because he hugged me.

"Oh Bella," He said softly. "Thank you." He took my left hand, sliding Edward's ring off my finger and flinging it near the door to slowly slip his ring on my finger. It felt as though somebody ripped my heart out and put it through a paper shredder.

He kissed the ring on my finger. "That's where it belongs." My face remained emotionless. "My future wife shouldn't be in chains." He reached into his pocket and took out a key taking the chains off my wrists. I staggered to my feet, my legs feeling like jello from being on my butt for more than a week. I walked over to the mirror and saw myself. I saw how dirty and disgusting I looked: the bruises under my eyes from the lack of sleep and the dry blood on my lips from when they chapped. James came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder.

"I knew you'd come around, I always get what I want." I gave him a fake grim smile.

His phone rang and he hit the wall next to him causing me to flinch.

"What Victoria?"

"_James, someone's following me!" _She shrieked into the phone.

My eyes widened and I felt hope swell in my stomach. Edward. I know it's him.

"How the fuck did you let somebody follow you?!" James screamed furiously over the phone. He walked towards the door and I took the opportunity to pick something up from the floor.

"Don't come here you idiot! I'm leaving and taking Bella with me!" Oh hell no you're not. He rushed over to me and grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"Let me just pick up my shoes." He nodded and turned towards the door and I took that opportunity to strike him on his back with a random metal pole. I didn't want to kill him, just hurt him enough so that I could run.

I dropped the metal and ran towards the door, stopping to pick up my ring. I ran out of the house ignoring the cries my legs were giving me and just ran, ran like my life depended on it. This was my one chance of freedom; James wouldn't be down for long, I needed to get away as soon as I could. I threw James' ring as I ran, and slid Edward's ring into my jean pocket. I pushed myself to run even faster. It felt as though the woods were never ending. I looked back and saw no one after me, but I didn't want to risk it so I kept going. I had to reach the road eventually.

My clumsy self, took over at the worst time and I tripped over a branch. _So typical_ I fell and scrapped the palms of my hands. This is like a typical scary movie scene. I wiped my hands on my pants, hoping that they wouldn't get infected because of the dirt.

I sat their catching my breath for a second, and then stumbled to my feet. I held onto a tree for support and took a deep breath. When I looked up I almost collapsed.

"Mommy…" I whispered.

There she was. Rosalie Hale. Her golden hair knotted, her eyes were black like the clothes she wore. She looked back at me, her lip quivering.  
"Bella…" She said opening her arms to me, but it was too much for me to handle and I fainted.


	65. Flood of Emotions

Ch 65 Flood of Emotions

Rosalie's POV

"Emmett, I'm going to go ahead." He nodded and I took off. I ran, searching to see if I could find Bella. At that moment I caught a scent. I stopped, analyzing it. It smelled like freesias and some mug. I knew that smell, it was my baby's. I took off running even faster in the direction of the scent.

When I arrived I couldn't believe it. My eyes had to be deceiving me. It was Bella. She looked dirty with the same clothes she disappeared in. Her hair was greasy, her lips were chapped and on the side of her face was a huge bruise. I smelled some dry blood coming from her and I ignored the burning in my throat that told me to lunge at her.

"Mommy…" She whispered, studying me. I saw her eyes fog up and I knew she was excited to see me.  
"Bella…" I opened my arms for her to come to me, but her legs collapsed under her. "Bella!" I yelled as I caught her in my arms.

She was in my arms, safe now. I got up and ran off in the direction where Emmett was. This asshole will pay for everything he's done to my daughter. When I arrived Jasper was getting ready to run off until he took a look at us as did Emmett.

"Rose…" Emmett whispered as he walked up to us. "The squirt," He said with a hazy smile.

Jasper came close, his face filled with shock. "Bella, you're back. We're going to take better care of you, I promise." His smile slipped his face and I saw desire spread in his eyes.

He stepped back grabbing his head as I cradled Bella protectively towards me. Emmett grabbed Jasper by the shoulders.  
"Jazz, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm so thirsty!" His eyes were wild—he still refused to hunt but he couldn't contain it anymore—he was still the newest one of us all to this lifestyle. He took a couple of more steps back. "But I don't want to hurt her."

"Emmett, take Jasper to hunt, even if it's one deer!" Emmett nodded and took off with Jasper.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward.  
"Edward," I greeted.

"Rose, we lost Victoria." He sounded angry. "Alice is making me come back home. I don't know why though. I'll be there shortly."

"Alright." I hung up and ran home. When I opened the door Esme appeared in the living room, her hands flew to cover her mouth and she took Bella in her arms.

She started humming and kissed her head repeatedly. "Oh Bella, thank god you're safe."

"Esme, can you bring a warm towelett?" She nodded placing Bella on the couch softly.

I kneeled beside her and held her hand. "You're mommy's here." I murmured gently. "I'm here."

The door slammed open and in ran Edward followed by Alice. He stayed in place shocked for a couple of seconds before running over to me.

"Bella," He whispered. I moved over and he kneeled down beside me brushing the hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. "What's wrong with her?" He asked me.

"She fainted."

His brows creased. "Rose, what the hell is wrong with her face?"

I touched her forehead. "I don't know Edward, we'll find out when she wakes." I looked over to see his concern, happiness and thirst all mixed into one emotion. "Edward," I nudged him. "Go hunt, you need to hunt."

He shook his head. "No. I won't move until she wakes up."

"She's making you thirsty." He swallowed hard but remained in place.

"I can handle it. I won't hurt her, but I refuse move from her side." Esme appeared with the towel.

I rubbed it softly on Bella to clean her up a bit and warm her up. "I'm going to call Carlisle." Esme ran off.

"Tink," Alice said with a small smile. "I'm happy you're back."

It's been two hours and Bella has not woken up. Jasper and Emmett arrived from hunting, their eyes were a dark amber color but they were more able to manage their thirst. Edward was sitting on the floor holding Bella's hand. Alice was washing her face softly and Esme was preparing food for her. Everyone was themselves again.

I heard a car park and Carlisle appeared inside. He smiled of happiness and ran over to Bella kissing her hand. "My daughter, you're back. You're back." Esme rubbed his back and he smiled holding her close to his side. Bella's sleeve slid up revealing imprints and cuts all over her wrist. Carlisle and Edward both grabbed her arm and looked at each other with horror. "We're going to have to wait until she wakes up for her to tell us what happened." Edward probably answered one of Carlisle's thoughts.

Alice hovered over Bella and beamed. "Tinkerbell, time to wake up everybody's here."

Bella's POV

I heard what seemed like Alice's voice and I struggled hard to wake up. I flickered my eyes opened squinting from the brightness of the light—it hurt. I looked around to see familiar faces all gathered around me, smiling brightly but my eyes landed on Edward.

His eyes were an onyx black meaning he's thirsty— he also looked miserable, as if he hasn't taken care of himself, but he's as beautiful as ever . I couldn't help the urge I had, so I lunged myself at him and kissed him. I remembered the way his lips felt on me all this time since I've been away from him and I could practically moan at the contact of Edward's lips on mine at this moment. I've missed him so much, I was finally happy to be here having him kissing me.

I was on the floor on top of him kissing him deeply. His kiss resembled mine holding passion, love and desperation.

I remembered I had family here so reluctantly I pulled back. I sat down and winced. My body was so sore.

"Bella!" Everyone screamed at once. I lunged myself at them next trying to fit as many of them as I could into a group hug as I could. I pulled back and sat down on the couch. Alice ran upstairs and reappeared with a mirror in her hands. She turned it towards me and I sighed.

"I look horrible."

Edward caressed my cheek. "You look lovely." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're amazing." I responded and he smiled.

"Bella," Carlisle called. "What happened to you?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm guessing you mean about the cuts and stuff?"

"And the loss of weight," Jasper noticed raising an eyebrow.

"For my wrists," I grabbed them. "I was chained on my wrists and ankles and would pull against them. I didn't think they would get this bad.

"My lips chapped up because I wouldn't eat or drink water, which also explains why I lost some weight. I hated it there, I hated their food. It was definitely not your cooking mom." Esme kissed my head.

"I couldn't shower; I was tied up at all times. And for my cheek, well James got pissed off and punched me." I acted nonchalant about it because I didn't care anymore. None of what happened was important to me anymore, I wanted to forget it.

I heard a chorus of growls around me, bringing back to the present. Edward stood up in one fluid movement and headed for the door. I wrapped my arms around him holding him in place. "No, Edward, don't."

"Bella, I want to kill him." He threatened lowly.

"I don't want you to leave my side." I pleaded. He looked torn but turned and remained with me. "Thank you babe," I breathed and he kissed my forehead.

Alice skipped over to me. "Come on Bella, you probably want a shower." That sounds delicious right now. A nice warm bath soaking my body, I inwardly cheered with glee. I was all for it, but I remembered my cuts and imagined how bad the water would sting me.

"It'll hurt me." I murmured looking down. Alice grabbed my hands softly—her cold hands soothing the scrapes on my palms—and shook her head.

"I'll be very gentle with you, it won't be anything unbearable." I hesitated, thinking of the hot water, but I remembered when Alice says something, it's always true; besides that bath was calling me. I agreed and we walked up the stairs into my room.

My room hadn't changed much since the last time. It was the same way I left it, except for the bed. It looked as though someone had been laying down on it.

"Edward would come in here every night to himself before he went searching for you." Alice explained lowly, somehow reading my thoughts.

Edward did look for me, I knew it! I knew he didn't forget about me. He missed me just like I missed him. Happiness swelled in the pit of my stomach.

I walked into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes, looking at my naked self in the mirror.

"Hey Al," I called and Alice appeared in the door way in a second.

"Yes Bella?" I tossed over my clothes to her.

"Burn them." She looked at me confused but did as I requested. I didn't want anything to remind me of those couple of days. I wanted to start fresh.

I slipped into the bath tub letting the warm water soak me up. It stung some of my cuts but nothing too unbearable, just as Alice told me. _Alice is never wrong _I chuckled and played with the bath bubbles.

Finally a nice warm bath, it's been more than a week since I've taken one, let alone be near water. I sat up my mind wandering to those couple of days. I never thought that would happen to me, I didn't think I did anything wrong to anyone. I sighed heavily; James is just a sick person, just like Victoria. No one in their right mind would do that.

There was a loud knock on the door that scared me. "You okay, Bella?" Alice asked from the other side of the door.  
"Yeah, just washing my hair," I reached over to my strawberry shampoo bottle and squeezed the double of what I would put on my hair normally. Ugh, I felt so gross that this felt like heaven to me. I stopped massaging the shampoo into my scalp. No, this isn't even close to heaven; heaven will be once I'm in Edward's arms. I smiled and continued bathing myself, dipping my hair in the water to get rid of the shampoo.

Once I was done I drained all the water from the tub and wrapped myself in my big fluffy white robe. I grabbed a body spray, just to spritz a little on myself. Ah, it feels so nice to be clean and smell nice again.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward standing in the middle of my room expectedly. He was staring at me intently, his eyes burning into mine and I felt momentarily hypnotized. I slowly walked closer to him, sliding my hands up his stomach—feeling his rock hard abs—all the way to his shoulders. A low growl came from the back of his throat and it gave me incentive to reach up to kiss him. He welcomed my lips on his wrapping his arms around my waist as I clasped my hands behind his neck, pulling him to me, trying to close in any space between us.

He slid his hands around my waist up to cup my face giving me the chills. When I thought things were getting good and it was a miracle he hadn't stopped me yet, I jinxed it, he pulled away leaving me breathless. I groaned a little mad crossing my arms in front of me. He threw his head back laughing and I couldn't keep a straight face, I joined him in his laughter fit.

"I love you." I said after I caught my breath.

"I love you." He mimicked cradling my cheek with his hand.

"Everything better be rated G in there, you hear me?" Emmett screamed from the other side of the door, while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, go somewhere you big teddy bear." His booming laughter was heard throughout the house, bouncing off the walls. Hearing his laugh filled me with so much joy, I never thought I would've missed it or him as much as I did.

"That's the first time Emmett's laughed since you've been gone." His voice trailed off in awe and I couldn't help but beam. I'm glad I could make Emmett be himself again; it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't.

I saw it was late and I was tired, but I didn't want Edward to leave my side. I've been away from him for far too long and I want to make up for that time.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked biting my lip hopeful. He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Of course, love." I closed my eyes at the endearment. 'Love,' I thought I wouldn't hear that word come out of his mouth again, it sounded beautiful.

"Thank you, I'll be back. I'm going to change." I turned taking a pair of pj's and walked towards the bathroom.

I slid on the navy blue shorts and the oversized navy blue shirt over my body. I noticed my shorts fit a little looser than before._ I guess it was more than one or two pounds, _I thought to myself.

I shook that thought off because I was going to eat my mom's cooking again and be back to my normal self in no time. I looked back up to the mirror and smiled, happy to see myself clean and mug free.

My smile fell when I noticed I wasn't wearing my engagement ring. I left it in the pants I gave to Alice to burn! My eyes widened in alert and I ran out of the bathroom, bolting straight for the door like a gold Olympic medalist.

Edward was still a hundred times faster than I was and appeared in front of the door stopping me. "What's wrong, Bella?"  
"My ring!" I panicked trying to shake him off. His face relaxed and he seemed to understand; he picked me up walking towards my bed. "Edward, stop I need to go find it!" I pounded on his back in a futile attempt to get free.

He set me down on my bed, kneeling down and pulled it out. "I have it."

Relief spread through my body. "How'd you get it?" He shrugged and slid it on my finger where it belonged.

"Alice found it in your pants and gave it to me." I had to remember to thank Alice, I don't know what I would've done if I would've thrown it with my clothes.

"I forgot they were in there." I muttered.

His mouth was in a grim line. "Why was it in your pants?"

I can imagine what he's thinking, his fiancée wearing the engagement ring until she disappeared, then coming home with it in her pocket and almost sending it to get burned with her clothes if it wasn't for his vampire sister finding it.

"I had to find a way out of there." I mumbled. "He proposed to me every day while I was there but I always said no, Edward.

"Earlier today he came to me and proposed to me again. I knew he would let me go if I agreed—if he really believed I wanted to marry him, so I said yes." I confessed looking down at my hands embarrassed I had to explain to him how I agreed to marry some other guy. "He grabbed the ring and threw it against the door placing his on my finger." I shuddered at the memory.

"When I was able to get him down I grabbed my ring, the one you gave me, and ran off. Once I was far from the house I threw James' ring in the woods and slipped yours in my pocket so I wouldn't lose it." My eyes never met his.

He sighed and placed his finger under my chin to lift my face to meet his—it had softened; comprehension was in his eyes now.

He kissed my cheek before looking back at me. "I understand love, you had to." I nodded and he stood up to hug me. "Let's go get you something to eat."

I pulled him back shaking my head. "No, I'm not hungry right now Edward. I'll eat tomorrow." I could tell me telling him this bothered him.

"No Bell, you need to eat and nourish yourself, especially if you basically starved yourself for over a week."

"So did you, it looks like you haven't hunted in a while." He tried to avoid eye contact with me and I raised an eyebrow. "You need to go hunt. I can handle another couple of hours without food. You on the other hand, need to satisfy this thirst so you don't give into temptation."

"I can handle it." He snapped before taking a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Bad attitude was definitely a sign that he needs to hunt. "I'll go hunt once I see you've eaten and gotten better."

"I'll eat tomorrow morning, I'm exhausted Edward, it's been a long day for me. I want to catch up on my sleep."  
"Fine." He sat down on my bed.

I crawled in next to him, enjoying the feeling of a nice firm mattress. "And you." I turned to reprimand him. "Need to hunt tomorrow, no if ands or buts." I cut him off as soon as he opened his mouth. "You're cranky with a bad attitude, those are signs that you need to hunt, so tomorrow." Amusement was clear on his face.

"Okay, Ms. Hale." He did a mocking sailor salute, trying to hold back his laugh. I giggled and shoved him a little.

"Can we all skip school tomorrow?" I asked, changing the topic.

His eyebrows shot up and I laughed. "I want to spend time with everyone. Plus I don't want to go to school with this thing on my face." I pointed to the bruise on my cheek watching his teeth grind.  
"Okay, we'll stay home this week, but next week your butt goes back to school." I gave him a kiss on his lips, smiling.

"Okay Mr. Bossy pants." He grinned lying back on my bed and opened his arms for me.

I snuggled in his arms comfortably, looking up at him. "You know Edward, I missed you so much. I was so worried I wouldn't see you anymore." I looked at my hands. "But trust me." My eyes met his again. "There was not one day where I didn't think about you."

He pinned me down against the mattress so that I was under him while he was hovering on top, keeping his weight off me and kissed me passionately. I gladly accepted his lips and my hands went to play with his hair, pulling and tugging on it softly. He groaned, pulling back to look at me in my eyes.

"I missed you more than life. I didn't know what to do without you. I would go out every night to go looking for you. I knew I was going to see you again, you never left my mind." I hiccupped and hugged him.

"Okay silly girl, time to sleep."

"Okay, okay. Good night Edward." I yawned sleepily.

I heard his chuckle. "Good night my, love." I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was having a wonderful sleep, but I suddenly started to feel a little cold. I grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around myself like a cocoon, feeling slightly warmer. I heard a muffled laugh from beside me and my eyes shot open, landing on Edward as he was lying down next to me. He was propped up on his elbow, his hand supporting his head and he was staring at me. His black eyes were gleaming with amusement, while his left hand was covering his mouth trying to unsuccessfully stop laughing.

"Is there something funny Mr. Cullen?" I asked jokingly.

"Just that you look like a burrito right now Ms. Hale," He replied chuckling. I frowned and stuck out my tongue at him, I do not look like a burrito.

"It's a bit chilly Mr. Cullen that's why." I stretched, feeling all my muscles come alive once again. "Ah, I feel so good."

"Well I'm glad," he leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Good morning my love,"

I smiled involuntarily, planting another kiss on his lips, but making this one longer. "Good morning, honey."  
His face lit up at the endearment and he started tickling me. I squealed laughing as I tried to shove him away but it was all a failed attempt.

"Edward!" I breathed in between laughs. "Stop!" He pulled his hands away and wrapped them around me, pulling me to his chest. I snuggled up closer to him feeling his nose dig in my hair and inhaling my scent.

He breathed out a breath of relief, "I thought I would never hear that beautiful laugh again," he whispered. I shut my eyes tightly and tightened my arms around him.  
"You'll always have me by your side Edward, no matter what." He pulled back to look at my face, before kissing the stray tear that managed to escape my eye.

"Come on let's go downstairs, Esme has a huge breakfast for you."

I went to freshen up in the bathroom before breakfast; I knew Esme hated if I ate breakfast without brushing my teeth. I knew once I walked down stairs I would have questions being thrown at me left and right. I internally groaned, the only reason I was able to get away yesterday was because I was so tired.

I grabbed the towel next to the sink and dried my face before walking out the bathroom. Edward was in my room fully changed, staring at me with his crooked smile. The butterflies I hadn't felt since I've been gone blossomed in my stomach again, making me feel giddy.

He walked over to me and entwined our hands, leading me towards the kitchen. _I'm ready, _I mentally prepared myself. When I walked into the kitchen the scent of bacon, waffles and sausage filled my nose and I felt myself drooling. I couldn't help but dash towards Esme, momentarily ignoring everyone else.

Edward's POV

Bella crashed into Esme's back hugging her tightly and Esme became alarmed. She turned around in Bella's arms cradling her face in between her hands with concern all over her face.

"Thank you mom, I was so hungry." Esme visibly relaxed and laughed lightly.

"Go take a seat dear, breakfast will be ready in a minute." Bella skipped over to the table greeting everyone.

"Good morning everyone," Bella said brightly.

"Good morning Bella," Everyone answered back with smiles across their faces. Esme set a plate of breakfast in front of Bella, satisfied when she saw her dig in and compliment it.

"So Bella," Jasper started, "are you going to tell us what happened?" Bella made a face but sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with how did you get kidnapped?"

Bella shifted so that she was sitting on top of her leg. "Edward dropped me off to hang out with Jacob like I was supposed to by the treaty line. Jacob asked me to go take a walk with him because he needed to talk to me about something—"

"What did he want to talk about?" Alice cut in curious. Bella looked uncomfortable, almost reluctant to say anything until her eyes locked with mine.

"You were right Edward, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Her head hung and everyone gave themselves confused looks. I knew I was I knew he was interested in her and that's one of the reasons he wanted to be friends with her again.

I looked at her head hung and felt a pang of sadness—there's no reason why she should feel bad over it, its normal she has the male species drooling over her, she's a beautiful girl. I picked her head up and her eyes met mine.

"It's okay, love, don't beat yourself because of it," I kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Uh hello," Emmett waved his hands in the air. "We'd like to know what's going on too."

"Jacob confessed to me that he loved me and that if I stayed with him I would have a life I couldn't as a vampire." Everyone stood quiet not knowing what to say, but Bella continued with her story. "I told him I loved him as a friend and that's it. I could tell I hurt his feelings, so he transformed and ran off."

"And left you there?" Rosalie shouted furiously.

Bella paid no mind to her and kept talking, "I was going to call Edward, but I wanted some me time, to myself, just to think about everything." I looked at her confused on what she meant about thinking about everything, she shrugged it off dismissively.

"I knew what I wanted and was doing was right and I was going to come home, when I heard laughing." I growled lowly.

"I asked if it was Jacob but he laughed again," Bella shuddered at the memory and both Jasper and I grabbed her shoulders. "He just kept laughing and then he walked out. James. I couldn't believe it was James." She shook her head in disbelief. "I got struck in the back of my head with something," She touched the spot and winced slightly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"A little bit, but not too much anymore." I wish I could do something to them close to what they did to her. "Anyways, I woke up in a small room; it was dark and quite familiar too. James went to school for about two days but then just stayed to guard me. Victoria would feed me then insult me before leaving; it wasn't very fun if you ask me." She chuckled and I gave her an incredulous look. How can she laugh about that when it happened so recently?

"How are you laughing like nothing?" Carlisle asked, his expression mimicking mine. Bella waved her hand dismissively, "It happened, I can't dwell on it, I don't want to. It's just a memory now." I sat there speechless, motionless at her words. I knew she was trying to be strong and forget about this, she's a strong young woman.

"How did James convince Victoria to help him?" Alice asked her eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh," Bella's eyebrows raised, "That."


	66. Stories

Ch 66 Stories

"Yes that Bella. We want to know everything while you were gone." Rosalie stated.

Bella nodded, comprehending and continued. "I asked James how and he told me that he told Victoria that he felt I was going to come between them."

"WHOA," Emmett said, his eyes widening. "There were way too many he said she said's in that sentence, please explain again."

"James told Victoria that Bella was going to come in between them." I explained hurriedly so Bella could keep going. "Oh, now that makes more sense. Continue," Emmett gestured for her to go on.

"Victoria was scared to lose him and agreed to help get rid of me so she wouldn't lose him." What a sick twisted asshole. I cursed under my breath—everybody taking a quick glance at me because I rarely did. "I accused James of making someone hate me for his own selfish reasons, and he told me that Victoria already hated me, she just needed a reason to act upon."

Bella stayed silent for a moment, thinking to herself. "I never really noticed it until after he mentioned it, Victoria used to glare at me all the time. I guess I never really thought anything of it." She shrugged and leaned on my shoulder.

"Where were you?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist.

I looked down to her wondering the same thing. Where were you my love? Why couldn't I find you?

"I-I" She stuttered over her words. "I was at my old home."

"Old home?" I was confused, what old home. There was only one old home, but Bella doesn't really remember it, she was too little.

She looked up at me from my shoulder, "The old abandoned Swan home." I felt shocked to the say the least, the old Swan residence? I hadn't seen that house since after a couple of days when we found Bella.

At the time I didn't want to put Bella at risk with us, so I went to visit her old home to see if I could find information on any family member that could take care of her. Her parent's crash had come out in the news, saying everyone in the car had passed away; how wrong were they—we had the tiniest member, they're daughter.

With a little trick up my sleeve I was able to locate the Swan house, but only to hear two gentlemen speaking when I arrived near the house.

_Flashback:_

_I hid behind the house, but looked to see two men, one wearing a grey suit, holding a briefcase—he looked like a lawyer and another wearing a pair of jeans with a flannel shirt, he looked about mid-forties. I listened into what the two gentlemen were saying. _

"_Mr. Clearwater, we can't just leave this house standing, we have to demolish it." The man in the suit spoke. _

"_I can't let you tear it down, Mr. Davanza, Charlie wouldn't have wanted that."_

"_I understand, but—"_

"_Charlie paid everything off, him and Renee owed nothing, the house was theirs. I want it to stay standing and I know they would've wanted that too." I looked to see that I knew which Clearwater that was. That was Harry Clearwater; I had to make sure he didn't see me. _

_The lawyer, Davanza, sighed but his thoughts explained that he was going to please Harry. "Fine, Mr. Clearwater. Since Mr. and Mrs. Swan owed nothing and the house belonged to them and their child, I will see that with everything in my power this house remains standing." _

"_Thank you,"_

"_Is there anything in there that's valuable?"_

_I heard Harry walk closer to the house, so I moved away a little more. "No, Charlie and Renee, never really kept anything valuable, except some of their and their daughter's documents, but I believe they took that with them on the trip."_

"_Any family members?" The lawyer asked. This question definitely was important to me, maybe Bella could go live with an aunt or something—somewhere far away from us. _

"_No, their families stopped talking to them when they got married and they moved away, so no contact." I sighed, this was hopeless then, there's nothing in this house that could help me._

_This is horrible, I can't believe this. I shook my head maybe we can learn to live with Bella then. I took off through the woods, and headed back home._

_End of Flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Bella shifted. She had grabbed a sweater on the way down, and was reaching into her pocket. She pulled something folded into her hand and placed it on top of the table. When she removed her hand we all leaned forward to see what it was. My eyes snapped to hers and she had a small smile on her face, shrugging.

I grabbed it before anybody else did, studying it carefully. The picture was three humans, a mother a father and a little girl. The little girl was Bella and the adults in the picture had to be her real parents. I was absolutely speechless; I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, that's Charlie and Renee Swan, with they're child Isabella Swan," Rosalie hesitated, not knowing how to react.

"H-how'd you get that, Bella?" Rose asked, reaching over, taking the picture from my hands.

"James showed it to me in a frame when I found out where I was, and I grabbed it before running out of there."

"You look so much like them…" Rosalie whispered. She was having a mix of feelings, awe because of the similarity between Bella and her parents, sadness at realizing Bella really isn't her daughter, fear that Bella might change her outlook on her now, longing and envy of Bella's parents. Now more than ever, she wished that Bella could be her biological mother.

Bella touched Rosalie's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "This doesn't change anything, mommy." Rose looked at her, her fears being spoken out loud. "I want something to remember them by is all, they were a small part of my life and they'll always have a special place in my heart, but you and everyone here are my family. I love you all."

Rosalie hugged her letting go of all her fear and trusting Bella's words. "I know I believe you, Bell." She handed Bella back the photo and she played with it in her hands.

"James did a lot of research on me to learn who I really was, about my past and where to hide me."

"What do you mean?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing.

"That's what he told me, I don't know what he did. He also knew a lot about my ring," her hand reflexively grabbed the engagement ring I gave her. "He said my ring looked like from the early 1900s and that they're not made anymore, that his father knew a lot about this."

He's right, these types of rings aren't made anymore, but how would he or his father know this? "He's right," I whispered in wonder, causing everyone to look at me. "They don't make these anymore, but no one would know about that unless they were from that era or studied jewelry."

Alice walked over, placing her arms on top of Bella's shoulders. "I knew there was something wrong with him." She took out Bella's phone, and showed it to her. "Did you write this Bella?"

Bella took the phone, studying the text that was found in the notepad. She shook her hand giving it back to Alice.

"That's not me, I can assure you that. But look at what it says, it says it'll get what it wants." She looked to me taking her phone back. "Do you remember that guy Tanya talked about?"

"The guy that was obsessive?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, do you think maybe James is the guy, or there's a connection at least?" We all stared at each other, surprised. We hadn't thought about that possibility. In fact, we had stored the story about that boy in the back of our minds when Tanya had left.

"I don't know love, but don't worry about it we'll look into it." She nodded her head. "Let's go for a ride, you need to forget about what happened." She grinned widely and jumped off her seat.

"Okay!" I chuckled, following her out the kitchen before I heard my name.

"We've got to look into what she said, I'll keep you updated." Jasper whispered and I nodded, following Bella.

She changed into a pair of sweats quickly and met me by the garage door a huge smile on her face. "Okay, let's go!"

I opened the door for her letting her climb in. I got into my side and turned the car on. "Where do you want to go?" I asked taking off. She groaned putting the visor back up.

"Can we go to a make-up place in Port Angeles?" She asked putting her hair down. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, she hates make up.

"You don't like make up."

"I need to hide this thing." She pointed to the huge bruise on her cheek and I immediately felt anger boiling in my body. My grip on the steering wheel tightened, my jaw locking firmly. Bella reached over to me and placed her hand on top of mine. I didn't take my eyes away from the road, I was too angry. How could somebody hurt her? Why am I not hurting them?

"Edward, look at me," she called. I willingly turned to her and she had on a small smile. "Don't worry about all these things," she referred to her wounds. "They'll all go away okay."

I inhaled deeply closing my eyes. "Bella, I want to kill him."

"I know Edward, but I don't think he'll show his face after I escaped. I don't want you to become a murderer."

"I don't mind." I snapped. "Not like I haven't done it before."

"Well I do." She countered pulling her hand away, glaring at me. "I just want to go get something to cover this up and then you can take me home." I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off. "I want you to go hunting. That's it."

I grumbled like a sullen teenager but agreed.

"Fine," I sped off into Port Angeles pleasing my fiancée.

Bella's POV

"Here," I passed Edward a pair of sunglasses for him to wear. He took them and looked at me confused. "Your eyes are scary black, you don't want to scare people and make them suspicions." He sighed but did as I said and put them on. I picked up my hood trying to hide my bruise.

I walked into the store and was greeted by a very friendly old lady. She was petite, with round glasses and graying hair. She walked over to me with a warm smile.

"Hello, dear, can I help you?" She asked, I returned her smile feeling at ease around her.

"Yes, can I just get some cover up?" I asked. She nodded her head gesturing me to follow her.

"Follow me, dear." Edward appeared by my side at that second, surprising the old lady.

"Sorry, this is my fiancé, Edward." I introduced him.

"Hello," He greeted kindly.

"Hello, congratulations," She said brightly. "Follow me." He entwined our hands and followed her.

She stopped in front of a selection of make up looking at my face before turning back to the selection. I heard Lauren's nasally voice and I internally groaned.

"Come on Jessica, I don't have all day!" She yelled throughout the store, speed walking. She looked at me and her mouth dropped.

"Well look who's back," her mouth twisted when she recovered. "Everyone thought you died, Hale." Edward's hand tensed up, and I squeezed it lightly letting him know it was okay.

Jessica walked up to Lauren, stopping her sentence short when she saw me. "Bella," She said simply.

"She's risen from the dead." Lauren flipped her hair rolling her eyes.

"I didn't die as you can tell Lauren; I went away on vacation and got sick overseas." I lied, what else was I supposed to say? Oh yeah our fellow classmate became crazy and kidnapped me?

"Why didn't the rest of your family go with you then?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, doubting what I said.

I didn't know what to say.

"Our mother was with her, Lauren." Edward explained.

Lauren's eyes traveled to see him and she was momentarily stunned by him.

Edward was always gorgeous, but these sunglasses made him look incredibly hot, so Lauren was staring at him like a girl outside of a candy shop. I didn't like it so I possessively put my arm around his waist and pushed myself into his side. Edward seemed to understand what I was trying to say because he slung his arm over my shoulders.

Lauren looked angry, but rolled her eyes to cover it up. "Surprising just your mom went," she commented.

"I don't think it's any of your business what I do or don't do Lauren, now if you excuse us." I stepped to the side, pulling Edward with me. Lauren looked at me in disbelief, stomping off with Jessica following behind her. I looked up at Edward and mouthed 'I love you' to him.

He grinned and mouthed, 'I love you too' before kissing my forehead. The old lady came over to me and gave me the cover up.

"Here you go, honey. Don't worry about that Lauren girl," She said jokingly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you and I won't." Edward paid for me, making me cuss under my breath. I wanted to pay, he always paid for everything.

"Have a nice day, you two." She waved off as we walked away.

"Thank you, you too," I called back as we left.

When we arrived home Edward was about to get out the car to help me when I stopped him. "Nuh uh," I said placing my hand over his chest. "You're not getting out the car, you're going to hunt." I said as sternly as I could muster.

He looked at me with big eyes, "But Bel—"

"No buts, remember Edward." I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll go."

"Good, I'll go ask anyone if they want to join you. You guys need to go; it's not safe for you to be around like that."

Edward cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his hand. "I wouldn't hurt you, love."

I nuzzled into his hand. "I know you wouldn't, babe, I just want everyone else to be safe and you to feel comfortable without your thirst eating at you."

"Okay,"

I opened the door to the car turning to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? I want you to hunt for a while."

"Trying to get rid of me, Ms. Hale?" Edward asked amused. I laughed and shook my head, leaning in to kiss him.

"Never." I responded getting out of the car. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed that the whole family was still gathered around, talking amongst each other. When they heard me they all turned to look at me.

"Look the squirt's back," Emmett teased laughing his booming laugh.

"Ha, ha you're so funny you big bear," I retorted. "Guys, I actually want to ask you something."

"Sure thing Bells, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no, you don't Bella, you're not getting rid of us," Alice called walking out from behind Jasper with a sarcastic look.

"But Alice—"

"No buts," I stuck out my tongue at her and turned to everybody else.

"Someone fill us in, please." Emmett asked shaking his head.

"I want you guys to go hunting with Edward right now." I said watching them all shift their feet.

"I don't know Bella," Rosalie said.

"Listen, you guys need to go. How long can you possibly hold it off before you snap?" They all looked at each other questioningly. "I'll be alright you know, I'm safe."

Esme walked over to me, placing her hands on my shoulder. "You're right dear. We all need to hunt," Success, thank you Esme. I internally cheered her on. "But we'll go a couple at a time." A frown took place on my face and I was about to say something but Carlisle cut me off.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, some will stay back to take care of Bella until the others come back then the rest will go." I knew I lost that battle. Carlisle wouldn't go against Esme, especially if it had to do with my safety.

"Edward's in the garage."

"So I'll stay back," Carlisle stated. "I can hold myself a little longer without any problem. And that way also I let the office know in advance I won't be in."

"I'll stay home too dear," Esme placed her hand over his making Carlisle smile.

"We'll stay back too." Jasper volunteered.

Carlisle turned to him unsure of that decision. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we had a deer yesterday we can hold it off for another day or two." Emmett shrugged nonchalantly.

Carlisle nodded and turned to the girls. "Rose, Alice, you both are going with Edward today." They seemed reluctant to go but agreed. "Please, don't torture Edward girls," Carlisle chuckled and they gave him innocent looks.

"We would _never,_ Carlisle." Rose stressed out the word never making Carlisle laugh.

"And please girls, be careful. Stay away from any roads and temptations." I've never seen Carlisle so worried and helpful to them before a hunt, maybe he says it all the time but I'm not around.

"We will don't worry Carlisle, bye guys." Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek before skipping over to Jasper. He picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Good bye my little elf," He said causing her to giggle. Rose came over to me, cradling my face in between her hands.

"Behave okay?" I nodded. "We'll be back soon. I'll bring Edward back in one piece." She joked and I laughed whole heartedly. "Be safe, baby. Bye." She kissed my cheek, running over to Emmett. He kissed her passionately before waving her goodbye.

"Bye babe, I'll see you when you come back. Eat well." He snickered and she slapped his arm lightly.

"I will, love you Em. Bye."

"I love you too." Then the girls were gone and I was stuck in the kitchen with Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Oh this should be interesting.

Jasper and Emmett both turned to me with sly looks on their faces. "So what shall we do today, Bella?"

"Uh, I don't know how about we all just talk?" I suggested, hopeful that I could just have a peaceful day. They looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay." My mouth must've hit the floor because they busted out laughing, holding their sides. Really? It was that easy? "You okay, Bells?" Jasper asked when he caught his breath.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "I was expecting you guys to be like, 'hell no Bella.'"

"We've missed you I guess we want to just spend a lot of time with you." I grinned hugging them.

"Okay, let's go to the meeting room in the basement, where you guys locked me and Edward." I raised an eyebrow, while they whistled looking in different directions. I skipped over and kissed both Esme and Carlisle on the cheeks. "I'll be back up later."

When we walked downstairs I jumped on the couch getting comfortable, while Jasper turned on the small fireplace.

"So Belly, are you excited for your wedding?" Emmett asked and my eyes widened. Shit, I totally forgot I had to continue planning the wedding. I composed myself quickly, seeing that Jasper caught on to me, but I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'm so happy I'm getting married to Edward," I gushed, blushing lightly. Emmett chuckled lightly putting his feet on top of the table.

"Oh trust me, we know. Edward is probably the happiest man in the world right now." He said. "He's been a virgin a long time you know," Emmett smirked teasing me and I hid my face in my hands, trying to escape this conversation.

"Emmett, shut up." I heard Jasper say. I looked in between my fingers and saw Jasper coming around to take a seat on the couch's arm rest. I put my arms down, knowing the torture was over for now. "No but seriously Bells, Edward's been the only lonely one out of all of us. He never got with anyone, because he felt like there was nobody out there for him. But you know something, it's because—even though he didn't know it—he was waiting for you. Even if he had to wait a century," he joked causing me to giggle.

"I'm glad he's my one and only." I confessed. "You know guys, this is just so awkward, usually I talk about things like this with Alice and Rose, but I like it."

"In a strange way we like it too." Emmett answered shaking his head in mock disappointment. "We apparently have a sensitive side."

Jasper looked at him with dry humor. "I'm all about the feelings man." That caused me to break out laughing, making them join me.

Once we caught our breaths I took a look at my brothers. My brothers. I missed them so.

"Edward told me Emmett, you didn't laugh while I was gone and the first time you laughed was last night." Emmett's face immediately changed to sadness and I regretted making that comment.

"We were all hostile and aggressive towards each other." He admitted sheepishly looking away making my eyebrows shoot up.

"What? Why?"

Jasper sighed, taking a seat next to him. "We were all just so broken. You're the light of the family that really brought us together, that really made us a family. When you were gone it's as if though we weren't a complete family anymore." He explained. "We all blamed ourselves in a way, thinking we could've avoided all that. Then as the days went on we wouldn't speak to each other, until we just let our emotions get the best of us and we took it out on each other. We acted like animals, like the vampires we are." Both him and Emmett looked down, upset and embarrassed at their behaviors.

I had no words; I couldn't believe my family would actually turn against each other. I mean sure we all had our differences and we would argue, but we would make up as easy as it came, we were never truly hostile or hateful towards each other. I can't even imagine it.

"Guys, it's so hard for me to believe that." My voice was small and held shock.

"I know Belly, but we just couldn't take it. We didn't know what to do." Emmett never looked up to meet my eyes.

"Are you guys okay now?"

They looked at each other and shrugged. "I think so, we're all talking again."

"I don't want you guys to ever go against each other." I said. They looked up at me, and nodded firmly.

"We'll try, Bells." Jasper stuck out his hand for me to shake. Our little secret pact since I was a little girl. My lips quirked up and I took it shaking it.

"Good!"

"Bella, aren't you tired?" Jasper asked after we all finished talking. I stretched my arms over my head. Did I feel tired? Not really.

"Not really. Why what time is it?" I asked looking around for the time. Emmett took out his phone, looking at the time.

"It's 4:30 am." He said.

I gasped surprised at the time. I had talked to my brothers for hours and hadn't noticed. Where did the time go?

I heard a phone vibrate, but it wasn't mine. Jasper took out his phone making a face of shock.  
"Edward?" He questioned as if he didn't believe it was him.

"_Jazz, I'm calling to check up on how Bella was tonight." _I melted on the other side to see his worry over me, but at 4:30 in the morning? Really?

"Uh, you're calling to check up on her now? At 4:30 in the morning?" Jasper basically spoke my thoughts out loud.

"_Well I'm almost finished so I decided to see how the night went, but when I looked at the time I didn't even bother calling Bella, she's sleeping."_

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing at the irony. He didn't call me because he thought I was sleeping, meanwhile I was wide awake.

"Uh," Jasper said amused.

I heard an awkward silence and I assumed it was Edward getting ready to overreact. _"What do you mean 'uh'?" _He pressed.

"Bella's not sleeping Edward."

"_WHAT?" _

"Er, yeah, she's actually sitting next to me at the moment trying to muffle her laughs." Jasper tried to hold back his own laughter, throwing me under the bus.

"_For the love of all that's holy… put her on."_ Jasper passed me the phone, snickering.

"Hi Edward," I greeted cheerfully.

"_What are you doing up Bella?" _

"Why yes Edward, hello to you too, my night was swell and oh yes I miss you too." Emmett burst out laughing while I rolled my eyes.

"_Bella," _Edward warned and I knew he was serious.

I sighed. "I was just talking to Emmett and Jasper; I guess I didn't realize where the time went."

"_Go to sleep love, I don't want you tired okay?"_

I groaned, not wanting to go to sleep yet. "Fine, Edward. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight, love." _I hung up and gave Jasper back his phone.

"I'm going to sleep guys, see you later." I walked upstairs to my room heading towards the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before heading back to my room. I saw the sun starting to rise and I sighed, there's really no reason for me to even go to sleep.

I shrugged it off and got into bed trying not to worry Edward anymore. Once I laid my head against the pillow, I felt an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion take over me. I yawned and closed my eyes. Hm, I guess I didn't realize how tired I really was…

I woke up startled, feeling I slept for too long. When I looked over at my phone it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Damn, I slept way too much. I looked to see if I had any phone calls or texts from Edward only to be disappointed. Everything was empty and I felt my heart drop a little—I wanted to hear his voice I missed him strangely enough.

I sighed, getting up and freshening up before going downstairs. When I walked to the living room I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting down watching tv.

"Hey, look who's up!" Emmett called smirking. Jasper turned with raised eyebrows.

"Why'd you guys let me sleep in so much?"

"If we would've woken you up earlier, you would've been pissed off at us." They cringed mockingly and I rolled my eyes. "Plus you looked tired."

"When's Edward coming?"

"Wanna get rid of us so soon, Bells?" Emmett put his hand near his heart and faked a pout.

"Of course not you buffoon, I just want to see Edward."

Jasper muttered something under his breath before smirking. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling me into someone's chest with cold lips near my ears.

"You wanted to see me my love," My heart started fluttering and my face turned a light pink. I turned around and met a more familiar gold pair of eyes.

"Edward!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you."

"I missed you more. I don't think I ever want to go hunting just with Alice and Rosalie alone again." He said in mock horror.

"Oh shut up!" I heard Alice shout from the kitchen.

"Why what happened?" Jasper asked.

"All I heard verbally and thoughtfully was fashion, fashion, fashion, fashion, hunt, fashion, fashion, fashion, and getting back home to finish planning out the wedding." He shook his head and I giggled.

"Aw my poor baby," I cooed and he gave me a shy smile.

Rosalie came out and kissed my cheek before looking at Emmett and Jasper and putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, shoo."

Jasper sighed getting up. "Let's go Em, we're about to get thrown out if we wait any longer," he joked and Rosalie chuckled.

Once they left both Alice and Rosalie came out and grabbed my arms. "Let's go Bella, time to pick up on where we left off."

"If we're going to start, can we go see the hall, I didn't go get to pick one out yet." Alice looked at me with enthusiasm bouncing up and down, nodding her head.

"Yes! Let's go. Say good bye to Edward and come on," I went on the tips of my toes, kissed Edward good bye and I was out the door.


	67. An Appreciated Death

Ch 67 An Appreciated Death

I walked through the hallways with Alice going to lunch. Everybody who looked at me whispered saying how I was back. _Apparently me being dead was a big trend, _I thought sarcastically. We walked through the doors and strolled to our usual table to where the family was sitting. The day had flown by, my teachers asked me why I was out for so long and I told them I was sick overseas so they agreed to give me time extension to make up my work.

Everyone was still staring at us when I sat down until Rosalie raised her eyebrow; everyone snapped her head back and continued with their routine. Rosalie and Emmett were the 'scary seniors' as everyone calls them.

"We can't leave with you guys today, we have graduation practice." Rosalie groaned, followed by Jasper and Emmett.

"I forgot until now," Jasper grumbled.

"Sorry, Jazz, I don't want to stay here either." She sighed, playing with her food.

"You guys are graduating," I pouted and they sighed.

"Yeah don't remind us. Then we either start college or take a year off before moving and starting high school all over again." Emmett covered his face at the thought of doing school again.

"Then don't go." I said simply shrugging my shoulders.  
Alice laughed her tinkling laugh before speaking. "We can't just stay home Tink, trust us when you have eternity—this becomes an enjoyable pass time."

"Sounds like this will be fun," I replied sarcastically making everyone laugh.

Edward's POV

Everybody was laughing at the table, exchanging stories and comments, and there right in front of my eyes I saw the family I hadn't seen in days. I saw happiness, joy, laughter, respect and love. I saw my family again, the thought made me grin.

"Hey Emmett," Alice called and he turned to her.

"What's up pixie?"

"The days I told you that I hated you, it wasn't true, I was just upset and I just spoke without thinking." She apologized making my mouth drop open.

"The great Alice not thinking?" Emmett teased before becoming serious. "No it's okay Al, I didn't mean the mutual feelings things. I love ya, little fairy." She giggled and nodded.

"Okay good buffoon."

"I'm sorry too, Jazz." Rose spoke next apologizing, and I must've looked like a fish out of water, because Bella closed my mouth. "I didn't mean to be so hostile to you—towards anybody." She looked at everyone and we gave her small smiles.

"It's okay Rose, it's understandable, I'm sorry too."

"Don't worry about it, we're even." She winked and everyone set off laughing again.

"We'll be back home around five o'clock." Rosalie told Bella and she nodded.  
"Okay, bye mommy." She kissed Rose's cheek. "Bye, Em." Emmett hugged her before passing her on to Jasper. "See ya, Jazz." He hugged her and she walked over to me.

"Bye Jazzy," Alice kissed him before walking with us to my car. Alice was going to come with us since Jasper had practice and she had no car.

"What are you going to do without Jasper, Al?" Bella asked as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

Alice shrugged slumping her shoulders slightly. "I've done it before, it's very boring though. I'm going to miss my Jazzykins."

I snickered and she glared at me through the mirror.

"_Maybe the next high school we go to we can make Bella and Rose older sisters while Jasper stays younger with us. She can be the senior and you can be the junior husband" _She smirked and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No." I spoke too low for Bella to hear.

"When do we move?" Bella asked changing the subject dramatically.

"Usually a year after high school but we're going to move during senior year this time." Alice replied.

"Why?"

"Because we have to keep you away from humans for a while, at least until you can manage your thirst better." I explained.

"How long is usually that?"

I shrugged. "It's different for everyone, but a couple of months."

She sighed, "Fair enough,"

"You'll be fine Tink, I know you will."

When we arrived home, Esme welcomed us home and told Bella lunch was ready. "Where's Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?" She asked.

"They had graduation practice." I answered sitting down in front of Bella. I watched as she dug into her food. She had slowly started to look back to normal since we found her. I'm hoping she can gain the rest of the weight and have the bruises on her ankles gone soon.

"How was school today, dear?" Esme asked Bella after putting away all the dishes.

She stopped eating to answer Esme. "Apparently me dying was a popular trend while I was gone." She spat sarcastically.

I sighed shaking my head. "Humans tend to think the worst." Alice told her.

"I didn't see Victoria."

She's right—I hadn't seen Victoria or James. "Or James." I said.

"I kind of knew James wouldn't show up. He's not that stupid." Bella stuck a forkful of food and drank her juice.

"It doesn't matter, as long as they're far away." I added. They're lucky they got away because if I would've seen them I don't think I would've been able to contain myself. I want to make them suffer the way they made my Bella suffer.

I was so distracted I didn't hear when someone knocked on the door until I saw Bella booking it for the door. "Bella, no!" Alice screamed.

I took a smell and recognized it immediately. Shit.

Bella's POV

I heard a knock on the door so I got up and ran for the door. "Bella, no!" I heard Alice scream but I paid her no mind and opened the door.

There stood two vampires. One was a male, he was really tall, like Jasper or Edward—he was lean and had long white blonde hair. The second was a female; she was short, a little taller than Alice maybe with very short boy cropped white blonde hair. They were both absolutely stunning and they both fed on humans. Their eyes were blood red and staring at me widely, alert.

Alice appeared by my side and pulled me away, shielding me with her body. Edward grabbed my arms and took me from her pulling me even more away.  
"Charlotte, Peter!" Alice said brightly, clapping her hands. They know each other? Their eyes stayed glued to me a little longer before turning to Alice.

"Alice, darling," The woman kissed both her cheeks and hugged her.

The male, Peter I believe gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Alice, how have you been?"

Alice waved her hand in dismissal. "You know same old, same old."  
The male's eyes turned back to me and I heard Edward growl. Charlotte nudged him and he snapped out of his trance. "Alice, Edward, why do you have a human with you?"

I felt awkward so I started shifting from foot to foot.

"Bella's our adoptive sister; we took her in when she was just a child. She knows everything about us and we love her very much. She's also Edward's mate." I noticed Alice hadn't let them in past the doorframe.

Charlotte's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A human," I heard a little bit of an accent slip out. "She doesn't make you…thirsty?"

Edward pushed me back instinctively and I felt fear for the first time. I saw the male swallow and close his eyes.

"We've learned to cope with it." Edward said curtly.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He's practicing 'graduating'" Alice used air quotes over the word graduating making Charlotte chuckle.  
"Still going to high school our old friend?" She nodded.

Peter whispered something to Charlotte and she nodded. "We'll stop by later to really talk. Peter is uh…." Her eyes looked at me and she smiled apologetically. "Thirsty."

"Okay, please Char, don't feed anywhere to near here we don't want humans to have suspicions."

"Don't worry Al, we'll be back later." She kissed her cheek and said good bye to me and Edward before running off with Peter by her side.

"Who was that?" I whispered feeling somewhat relieved they left. I guess the whole 'I'm thirsty' scared me a little.

Alice sighed and grabbed me sitting me down. "That's Peter and Charlotte, they're nomads. Jasper lived with them."

My eyebrow knitted together. "Why? When?"

"Jasper should tell you, he'll be home soon." Edward cut in. "I don't know about them being here Alice." Edward tensed up turning to her.

"I think it'll be okay."

"They're going to feed, that's not good and Bella's human. She smells appetizing." Usually I would laugh at that but this time it scared me a little.

"I know you're scared of Peter Edward—"

"Don't you think I have a reason to be?" He cut her off mid-sentence angering her.

"I know Edward, I know! But nothing's going to happen. They were going to meet her eventually."

"But not while she was still human!" He shouted. I suddenly felt like the odd one out. They were talking about me but not to me.

"Edward, I wouldn't put Bella in a situation that she would get hurt from! I know Peter has no control but I know he won't hurt her! We'll make Jasper talk to him if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." He countered and they stared each other down, a visible aura of anger around them. I stepped in between them to keep them from arguing anymore.

"Alice is right she wouldn't put me in a harmful situation. If she says nothing's going to happen, nothing is going to happen."

"But Bella, I don't want to risk it." He insisted, worry clear on his face.

"I know, but they're Jasper's friends. I'll be far away, don't worry." He sighed hanging his head in surrender.

"I don't want you to move from my side then."

"Okay."

I heard Emmett's booming laugh before the doors slammed open.

"Hola familia," He yelled being obnoxious as usual. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Jasper sighed, walking over to kiss Alice.  
When he pulled back he sniffed the air before a smile appeared on his face. "Peter and Charlotte were here?"

Alice nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, they said they'd be right back."

"Oh, I haven't seen them in so long, how are they?"

"They seem to be doing fine, they came asking for you," Alice answered grabbing his hand.

"It's definitely been a while." He stared off before he looked at me with wide eyes. Reality seemed to sink in. "Shit, Bella."

Alice shook her hand and touched his shoulder. "They already saw her."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"That's why they left, they went to hunt quickly. Peter got thirsty." Jasper tensed up and walked over to Edward and me.

"Sorry, Edward,"

"You don't have to apologize, Jasper, nothing happened to me." I cut in. "Who are they? Alice told me they're your friends but Edward said you'd explain it to me."

"Thanks for letting me explain, Edward,"

"No problem,"

Jasper sat down before speaking. "Well Bells, I'm the newest vampire to this…vegetarian life style as you know." I nodded my head, I knew that. Jasper hadn't hunted animals as long as everybody else had. "Well I was a bad person before I came to the Cullens. Really bad."

"I was born in Houston, Texas during the eighteenth century. When the civil war broke out I went into the army even though I was underage. I looked older then I really was so I was able to pull it off. Major Jasper Whitlock." He said in a deep southern accent and I was taken aback. He sounded so different, but it was nice. "While I was fighting I came across three young women."

"Maria, Lucy and Netty." Jasper's story seemed different then everyone else's—he was a real soldier, my brother was a real confederate soldier. I inwardly grinned.

"They turned me into a vampire and I became Maria's puppet against her sisters to rule most of the land. I had brought with me to this life my combat skills and Maria used me for them. We created a whole army of newborns and defeated anything in our way." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. "I was the leader of the newborn army. I did it all for her because I believed I was in love with her and her with me." He shook his head disappointingly and Alice touched his shoulder in consolation.

"In my army, I met a boy named Peter. He was a great person, with amazing combat skills. I befriended him and he was my company when I wasn't with Maria. One day Maria ordered me that I had to kill the newborns because they had reached their peak and weren't of any use anymore." Edward took a seat next to me and I snuggled up next to him.

"I told Peter about it and he became absolutely furious. He tried to persuade me not to follow Maria's orders but I didn't give in." He smiled sickly at the memory. "I went on with my night killing newborns. It was horrible, I had to feel everything they were feeling at the moment I was killing them. All that pain and sorrow…" He trailed off before composing himself and continuing.

"When I called the next name on the list—Charlotte—his feelings gave him away. When she stepped in front of me, I felt his love for the girl and then his anger with me. He caught me off guard and pushed me screaming at her to run. When I got back up, she was gone and he ran off behind her."

"I could've ran after them with ease, but I didn't. He was my friend after all."  
"Alice told me you lived with him?"

Jasper nodded. "When I finally realized Maria was using me I left and wandered around on my own before I found both Peter and Charlotte again. Neither of them held any resentment towards me for what I wanted to do and invited me with open arms to live with them. I accepted and lived with them for a while before I went off on my own not being able to deal with the emotions of humans as I killed them. Not long after I found Alice." He grabbed her hand and looked up at her lovingly.

"She knew I was coming of course." He chuckled as she giggled along with him.

"It took you quite a while." She reproached jokingly.

Jasper got up and tipped off his imaginary cap. "My apologies madam," He said in his southern accent and I soon noticed they were reenacting how they found each other.

She offered her his hand and he took it without hesitating. "For once in my life, I felt, hope." He looked at her affectionately with love in his eyes.

"I met with Charlotte and Peter later on before I met the Cullens and they met Alice." He said with a smile. "Of course they both fell in love with her and were happy that I found somebody that made me happy.

"Then we came to live with the Cullens and I learned how to live by their lifestyle. Peter and Charlotte found me once again, eager to see me. They were fascinated by my family and intrigued on their diet although they preferred to stick to theirs." He chuckled.

"It's been almost twenty years since I've seen them, and they came around today."

I was so shocked and amazed by Jasper's story. "Wow, Jazz, that story was…intense." I said for a lack of better words. "But I'm happy you found Alice, or Alice found you or whatever." I was confused and everyone seemed to laugh at me. "You weren't bad Jazz, you weren't" He was going to argue but I put my hand up to shut him up.

"They're going to come back later on," Edward repeated from earlier and again Jasper shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about me Jazz, if you'd like I'll stay in my room or something so I don't cause trouble. I want you to see your friends."

His eyes snapped to me and he shook his head viciously. "Bella, you're no trouble whatsoever. I worry because you're my little sister, I want to see them but you come first."

"Why did it look like Peter couldn't handle my scent?" Jasper grimaced.

"Peter is a kind person, but he lacks self-control," I froze. "He would always go by instinct and most of the time they took over. He lets the blood lust take over him and it makes him go into a frenzy.

"If only he was able to control it I wouldn't be so nervous."

"Nothing's going to happen, Jazzy," Alice soothed. He looked down at her doubtfully. "I checked."

"Are you sure?"  
She put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "What do you think?"

"You're right."

"Just talk to him Jazz, everything will be okay. You and Edward understand that?"

Edward grumbled under his breath but pulled me closer to him.

"I'll be around Bella just in case." He stated matter-of-factly and Alice nodded.

"Okay,"

It was later on in the night when there was a knock on the door. My heart accelerated slightly—I was a little nervous of today.

"Bella, calm down," Emmett whispered and I blushed at him making fun of me.

Jasper ran to the door, opening it, revealing the two beautiful vampires from earlier today, Peter and Charlotte.

"Jasper!" Charlotte greeted with glee.

"Charlotte, Peter," Jasper greeted them giving Charlotte a kiss on the cheek and Peter a handshake.

"Jasper, you seem to have adapted to this decade quite well." Peter noticed teasingly and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget who I'm married to?"

"Hey!" Alice called, coming from behind him giving them both death stares. "I wasn't even near you and I heard you."

"Alice, dear" Charlotte hugged her and Alice gave Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"Charlotte honey, you look lovely as always."

Charlotte smiled kindly. "Thank you, as do you."

Charlotte and Peter went around saying hello to the whole family, before Jasper stopped by me. Edward wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to his side possessively and Jasper stood in a protective stance in front of us both.

"This is my little sister. Her name is Isabella but we call her Bella," He introduced me and I grinned, waving at them. Edward's arm tightened around my waist but I paid no mind to him. They both smiled back and waved back to me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella" Charlotte said before turning to Jasper.

"If she's your adoptive sister who's the mother?"

Rosalie stood in front of all of us with a proud smile on her face. "Me and Esme are both Bella's mother."

Charlotte's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well it looks like you've raised her well." I looked over at Peter and he seemed to have a little bit of difficulty being here, but not as much as before. I also took note his eyes were a shining ruby red meaning he must've just fed.

"Peter," Jasper spoke. "We've been friends for many years—"

"Too many." Peter chuckled.

"I want you to really control yourself right now; I don't want you to hurt Bella."

Peter didn't seem offended by the comment at all. It's like it didn't faze him. "I'm not going to lie, Bella does smell good," Edward growled lowly and I nudged him by his ribs, he looked down at me and I hushed him. "But since she's your family, I'm going to do everything in my power to control myself."

Charlotte touched his hand and nodded. "Don't worry Jasper, Peter's going to be good."

"Thank you," Jasper smiled.

"You're welcome Major Whitlock," Peter saluted him jokingly and Jasper broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Haven't heard that in a while."

"Well Bella, are you going to stay human?" Peter asked me. The tension seemed to have lightened up. Edward has let loose a little bit, Jasper is laughing with his friends, Charlotte's sitting on one of the couches, and Peter's standing by the far corner just for safety precaution. He didn't want temptation in the way.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm turning into a vampire after my wedding and after I turn eighteen." I explained and he seemed intrigued.

"Really? Why so?"

"Well, I don't want to be any older than Edward, and I want to live with him and my family forever." Charlotte looked at me with awe and it caused me to smile.

"Aw, Bella, that's really sweet. I can tell you really love your family." She sometimes let her Spanish accent slip through and it fit her nicely.

"Thank you."

"And you're getting married?" She asked getting excited and I nodded my head enthusiastically. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward grin widely, showing of his white teeth.

"Yes, to this grandpa," I jerked my finger to him and everyone laughed while he complained.

"Hey, Bella," He whined pouting and it made me melt. I reached up and kissed his cheek, seeing as the smile reappeared on his face. I turned back to them with a nice idea. "I hope to see you guys there."

Everyone looked shocked that I'm inviting complete strangers to my wedding. What? They look nice and they're Jasper's friends.

"Oh, we would love to go. When is it?"

"August 13th."

She nodded and everyone just kept on chatting.

"_It is seemed that there is a death in Forks,"_ I heard the tv anchorman speak and my attention turned to it. I shook Edward's arm and pointed to the tv.

"_Ms. Victoria Harold was found dead today in the late afternoon in the outskirts of Forks. She looks as though she was mauled by a bear…" _

My mouth literally dropped to the floor as they showed a picture of her. When I turned back everybody was frozen to their spot. Nobody moved or said anything.

"Vi…ctoria…" My voice was barely audible.

"I think we forgot to clean up," Charlotte admitted sheepishly and my eyes snapped to hers. "We kind of went hunting in the outskirts and ran across this girl that was screaming and punching trees. She bled a little bit and that's all you need to know."

I was appalled. I shouldn't care because Victoria was such a bitch to me, and wanted to kill me, but then again she was a human being. But I can't judge Charlotte and Peter for killing her, that's their lifestyle and it wasn't their fault. It wasn't like they intentionally put her in the road to kill her.

I felt upset to know she was dead but at the same time a little liberated. I know that's wrong for me to say but I was so worried Victoria would come around again.

"How'd you make it look like a bear mauling?" Edward asked but they remained silent.

"I hope you're not mad at us." Edward shook his head.

"As wrong as this is going to sound, I wanted to do the same thing to that girl and a boy a couple of days ago when we found out they kidnapped Bella."

"They kidnapped Bella?"

"Yeah, her and some _human_ boy did." Rosalie spat.

"Well then I'm glad we were of some sort of service." Peter smirked with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Charlotte shot him a stare hushing him.

"Peter, that's not something you say." She turned back to me with an apologetic smile. "I hope you're not upset with us."  
I shook my head.

"I'm going to admit I didn't wish death upon her but I'm not upset with you guys. She kidnapped me." I shrugged.

"I hope you guys aren't upset with us either, we weren't going to hunt around here but she bled and the temptation got to us." She looked a little embarrassed but nobody looked mad.

"The humans don't suspect." Rosalie said with a smile.

"I agree with Peter," Emmett commented. "You did us a favor and saved us the trouble." His face looked angry as he said that, as if remembering something distasteful.

"Like I said guys, I've been wanting to do that for a while now, but Bella wouldn't let me."

"In short words, we're not mad or upset at you guys," Alice chirped happily.

They looked a little less guilty so we decided to change the conversation.

Victoria was dead. She was really dead. I would've never thought in a million years that would've happened. What are the odds you get killed by a vampire? Apparently pretty high in Forks.

"_Dear Students of Forks High School," _I heard the principal over the loud speaker. _"It is with great grief that I am to say that we have lost a fellow student in our school. Victoria Harold."_ There was a round of gasps as everyone looked at each other in shock.

The news still surprised me a little but my face remained impassive, giving nothing away. Lauren looked all chocked up and started stuttering. "V-victoria d-died?"

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, I heard she got mauled by a bear."

"Life ends so fast…" Lauren whispered before composing herself and walking away. As I examined my classroom, I noticed nobody really was upset or sad about Victoria's death. Everyone just looked either surprised or unmoved.

I met up with Edward before we left school. "Hey love," he greeted planting a swift kiss on my lips. I don't think I'll ever get rid of this feeling, I hope I never do.

"Hey baby," I answered back. "Did you hear the announcement?" His jaw tensed up but he nodded.

"Yeah,"

"People don't seem to care," I whispered.

"Victoria wasn't a nice person in general from what I've heard. She had it coming." He said menacingly.

I gasped appalled at what he said. "Edward!" I hissed. "Don't say that."

"It's true Bella. I hate her for what she did to you. I wanted to kill her. Because of her I almost lost you."

"Edward, I don't want to hear it." I didn't want to think of Edward as a murderer.

"She was going to kill you that day Bella," I physically froze. I knew she wanted to kill me, but I didn't think she would try so soon. "You didn't know that did you?"

"I knew she wanted to get rid of me, I just didn't know when."

"Well, it was going to be that day." He grabbed my hands meeting my eyes with desperation. "If she would've gotten to you, and completed her plan, I don't know what I would've done. Don't you see why I'm so mad?"

I pulled back one of my hands and cupped his cheek. "I love you. I don't want you to be a murderer. You already killed the men that almost raped me." I said frowning at the memory.

I remember I felt a little upset knowing he killed humans even if it was to save me. "They deserved it." He gritted his teeth loudly and I sighed, this was not progressing.

"Let's not fight over this okay. I don't want you to kill anymore humans, deserving or not." He didn't say anything, as Alice approached us.

"Hey guys," She sang.

"Hey Al,"

"Hi Alice." He answered curtly. She turned and tsked at Edward.

"Ooh, someone sounds upset." She changed the subject before he could start an argument with her. "I need to take your fiancée." A silly smile spread on my face and Alice's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow." She said with amazement.

"What?" I asked, still grinning.

"You both have the same stupid grins on your faces." She said playfully. "But anyways, we need to go shopping for Rose's prom dress and graduation dress."

My face lit up and for once I felt excited to go shopping. "Okay, let's go." Rose walked out of the school that second holding Emmett's hand, her face glowing.

"Ready to go?" She asked us and we nodded. We got into her convertible and drove off as I waved goodbye to Edward.

"I don't even want to wear something so flashy to prom." Rose whined.  
Alice ran to us with a pile of dresses bigger than her. "Try these on!"

"Alice where are you?" I asked through my laughter. She poked her head from the side and stuck her tongue out at me.  
"There is no way I'm trying all those on, Alice." Rosalie said.

"Why not?" Alice pouted. "One of these has to be your prom dress."

"That's a lot to try on."

"That's why you have super speed." Alice whispered lowly for nobody to hear. "Perks of the dead," She winked and I remembered when Edward had said that to me too, it made me laugh.

"Fine," She said taking the dresses from Alice, walking into the fitting room.

I was currently banging my head with a hanger. I couldn't look at another dress; Alice was just throwing dresses over the dressing room door for Rose to try on. She would just walk out looking stunning in all of them and would find a flaw with each dress.

Rosalie walked out in a deep plum sweetheart neckline dress that was tight around the bust area but fit slightly looser on the waist. It was simple but elegant and was floor length.

She was staring at herself in the mirror making a face and I groaned already knowing what that meant.

"I don't like this color Alice, it doesn't suit me. Plus this dress doesn't look like it's for prom." She picked at the dress shaking her head.

I got up and walked around a little while the two fought. I started shuffling through the racks mindlessly, until I saw a red dress. It looked pretty so I took it out.

As I held it out in front of me I saw it was really beautiful. It was a vivid scarlet red backless dress. It looked tight by the claves, but flared out into a wide ruffled train and had a neckline that plunged to the waist area. It looked daring and I had to show Rose.

When I walked back Alice and Rose were still arguing.

"I don't want it, Alice!" She said.

"You need a dress. This one looks so nice on you."

"Then you wear it!"

"My prom's next year!"

The sales associate walked closer to them, trying to hear what was going on between them. I rolled my eyes, nosy people.

"Rose," I called and she turned to look at me. I only called her by her name when we were out in public and people were too close to us. We didn't want to freak people out or attract the bad type of attention to us. I gave her the dress and pushed her towards the fitting room, her bare feet paddling on the floor.

"Bella, stop pushing me," I made her stumble into the dressing room. I apologized and closed the door.

By the time I walked over to Alice, Rosalie came out. There were no words to describe the dress on her. It fit her perfect, outlining every curve on her perfect immortal body. She looked at herself in the mirror, looking happy.

"I love it." I had a feeling she would; it seemed to scream Rosalie Hale.

"It looks amazing on you," I complimented.

"I'm taking it." Alice clapped her hands happily ushering her back into the fitting room. She took the dress and went to go pick out some shoes then to pay.

"What are you going to wear for graduation?" I asked Rose as she came out of the fitting room. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure. I might just wear something from my closet. I have a couple of outfits running through my head."

"Come on guys," Alice squealed with the paid merchandise in her hands. As we walked out my phone rang. I saw it was Jacob calling, he was probably worried when he found out I was kidnapped and most likely just found out I'm back. I slid the answer key across my phone and put it near my ear.

"Hi Jake,"

"Oh my god, Bella!" His voice was a mixture of desperation and relief as he spoke over the phone. "You're back." I saw in my peripheral vision both Alice and Rose stare down at me questioningly. I shifted uncomfortably and switched my phone to my left ear.

"Yeah, finally."

"I'm so sorry I left you there Bells, I thought you were going to call Edward, I didn't think, I'm sorry."

It wasn't his fault, I was going to call Edward, but instead I went off on my own—after hoping to go home.

"It's not your fault Jake—"

"Yes it is I should've never left you there. Then you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped." I heard a slamming on the other side and I could imagine him slamming his fist against a table.

"No, it's not. Listen to me Jacob it's not your fault. I should've called Edward but I didn't it happened and we don't need to dwell on it okay?" There was a small silence over the phone before a sigh.

"Okay Bella, thank you. Do you think I can see you soon?" I thought of when he confessed his feelings to me making me hesitate, but Jacob was my friend first so maybe we can put all that aside.

"Yeah, come by my house sometime soon." I don't think Edward would like me going back to La Push for a long time.

He took a second to think it through before agreeing. "Okay, sure thing. Be safe, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake," I hung up and I felt the stares of Alice and Rosalie boring into the back of my head. I reluctantly turned to meet their hardened golden eyes.

"Why does he need to come to our house?"

"I don't think you want me to go to La Push, do you?"

"She's right Rose, I'd rather have him around where we can keep an eye on them then her over there again." Rosalie wasn't satisfied with that answer but didn't oppose.

"Good luck telling Edward." She turned on her heel and walked out before us. I shook my head, you can never please everyone. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be back to normal by the time we're home." We both walked out and drove home.

I ran in the house jumping on the couch. I sighed in relief, happy to be home. Today was just exhausting. I got up and went to go greet my parents. "Hi mom, hi daddy," I kissed their cheeks.

"Hi honey," Carlisle greeted.

"Hello, dear," Esme smiled.

"Where are the boys?" I asked. I was surprised I didn't hear things crashing and breaking or Esme yelling at them.

"They went to the basement to talk they said." Carlisle said.

Esme grabbed a box, handing it over to me. I looked down to see the word _"__Cullen's" _Written in elegant script on top. "Your invitations, darling." I couldn't keep the excitement out of me when she said that. I took the box, jumping up and down ecstatic. Yes, finally. Alice raced in with Rosalie sharing the same excitement with me forgetting our tiny quarrel from before.

"Finally!" She chirped.

I sat down everybody surrounding me as I carefully opened the box with a knife trying not to ruin it. The box itself looked so fancy that it hurt me to even open it.

"Any day now Bella," Alice rolled her eyes, sighing.

Once I opened the box I took out a chest like box. I opened it carefully revealing my invitations. I put my hands over my mouth gasping, they were better than what I would have ever imagined.

They were white, sealing the laps of the invitation with a red seal. When I slowly opened it it revealed such a classy and simple but beautiful invitation. They were hand written in calligraphy, in a deep black ink. I noticed that all these invitations were hand-made, but they were perfect. I started to feel some wedding emotions and I felt the tears pool in my eyes.

"They're beautiful…"

_ Isabella Marie Hale_

_And_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_Together with their families request the honor of your presence at their celebration of their marriage._

_Saturday the thirteenth of August two thousand and eleven at five o'clock in the evening._

"Bella," I recognized Edward calling me. I didn't look up at him, but he appeared at my side in a second.

"Look, our invitations." He took it from my hand, reading it. I saw the joy in his eyes as he finished reading it. "They're perfect." I whispered.

"They are," his eyes locked with mine. "Like you." That made me hiccup as I lied on his shoulder.

"Like you." I mimicked him.

"Time to mail them out," Alice ruined the moment. She took the box, but left me with the invitation in Edward's hands. "You can keep that one, the bride always keeps one of her wedding invitations. Ask Rose, she has all five."

"It's true." I tuned them out and just concentrated that in two months I was getting married. It felt like my fairytale was becoming reality.


	68. Untouched Anger

**A/N: hey guys ! Sorry I haven't been saying much lately my phone won't allow me to it sucks. I haven't even checked my inbox people probably hate me ! haha ill get right on it ! I'm thinking about making another story , I'm not too sure I'm tweaking the plot. Well anyways let me know what you think of this ! :D **

**Read , Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie**

Ch 68 Untouched Anger

"Bella, go get Rose's dress," Alice requested as she finished curling Rose's hair. I went to the back of Alice's closet and saw the big garment bag containing Rosalie's dress. Emmett was forbidden to look at Rosalie's dress, let alone go into Alice's room. His curiosity was killing him and he was whining to everyone how he had a right to see how his wife was going to look. Everyone ignored him and he eventually shut up.

"Here you go," I handed the bag over to Alice and she unzipped it.

"Don't open the door Bella." Alice warned and my eyebrows knitted in confusion. I didn't hear a knock on the door. Before I could even finish my thought, there was a knock on the door. "Go away, Emmett!"

"Aw man, c'mon Al, let me see." He insisted.

"When she's done, go get ready." He huffed but stomped away. Alice shook her head rolling her eyes.  
"That's your husband."

Rosalie groaned playfully. "Don't remind me."

Rose had accepted that Jacob was coming to see me soon, after we both talked it out. She didn't like it but she didn't oppose to it, she just reminded me I had to tell Edward soon and she was right. He would get mad at me if I told him last minute on that day.

She stood up and both Alice and I helped her get into her dress. I grabbed the boutonniere and handed it over to Rosalie so she can give to Emmett. I took a step back to admire her. Her red dress looked even better on her now than it did at the shop. It clung to her perfectly, showing her curves off perfectly. Her hair was let in loose waves down her back, some pieces framing her face. She was…Rosalie. There was no other way to describe how she looked. She just looked like Rosalie.

"I don't even know what to say."

Rosalie laughed her bell like laugh and kissed my cheek. "Thank you honey, now let's go before Emmett breaks down this door."

"Over my pile of ashes," Alice called from her closet. When she came out my mouth dropped. Alice had decided last minute to accept Jasper's invitation and go with him to prom, saying he was going to hers next year as well. He groaned and moaned but agreed.

She looked striking in her black satin dress, with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her ivory skin. When I looked at both of them I couldn't find the voice to say anything so I saved myself the trouble and passed Alice her boutonniere.

_Talk about a hit to the self-esteem,_ I thought.

We all walked out, meeting the guys. Both Emmett and Jasper resembled the men in black. They were wearing classic black tuxedoes with their hands folded behind their backs, their faces impassive as they waited for their dates to come down.

Edward, Esme and Carlisle stood at the bottom of the stairs too and I noticed Carlisle had the dreaded camera in his hands. Carlisle acts like a real father and every time it's a special event that we are present in, he goes off taking a million pictures. I found it adorable.

I walked down in my sweats and stood next to Edward as Rosalie and Alice made their way to their dates.

The boys smiled slowly as they appreciated them. Not one word was said to each other as the boys put the corsage on the girls and the girls put the boutonniere on the guys' tuxedo lapel.

They exchanged a brief kiss finally seeing each other after so many hours of curiosity. Esme couldn't contain it any longer and bounced over to them with her hands clasped under her chin.

"Oh my children, you all look absolutely stunning." They all smiled warmly thanking her. "Emmett, Jasper, hold Alice and Rose, I want pictures." They sighed but did as told. Rose and Alice stood in front of the boys as they wrapped their arms around the girls' waist.

Carlisle walked over and let his trigger finger do the work. The flash went off multiple times and I mindlessly wondered how this wasn't blinding them if it was even hurting my eyes.

"Can't see," Emmett looked around aimlessly.  
"Okay go on kids," Esme said.

They all said goodbye before they were out the door. I turned to Edward, "Prom looks like fun. I hope I look like that when it's our turn next year."

"You're not going to." I was taken aback with his statement. Edward had never said something like that to me before. I wasn't expecting him to say a compliment but I was definitely not waiting for that response, it hurt a little not to mention made my self-esteem hit the floor.

When I was about to turn and walk away, he reached over to caress my cheek. "You're going to look even better than them. You're going to be the most beautiful woman there." He murmured with his intense golden eyes boring into mine.

"Biased." I muttered under my breath with a small smile. He nuzzled his head in my neck inhaling my scent, exhaling in relief.  
"Never."

"Rose, we have to go!" Jasper shouted from the bottom of the steps. "We're supposed to be there ahead of everyone, not when the rest of the guests show up." He grumbled under his breath. It was Jasper, Rosalie's and Emmett's graduation today and they were running a little late because Rose wasn't ready yet. Em was sitting on the couch with his leg propped on top of his other one. He knew better than to tell Rose to hurry.

"I'm going, I'm going," Rose was wearing a sharp dress suit. She had on black slacks and a black blazer, her hair was half up and half down in its natural waves. She looked so mature and beautiful, I loved it.

"You look great mommy." I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you baby,"

"Let's go babe," Em urged and she nodded. "We'll see you guys there. Bye squirt." He rushed out the door before I could even finish processing what he said. Edward came over to me chuckling.

"Ready to go, love?" I nodded walking out with Esme, Carlisle and Alice behind us. Edward was going to take us all so Carlisle didn't have to take his car.

"Aw my Jazzy's graduating," Alice gushed when we finally sat down in the auditorium. I looked around seeing familiar classmate's faces, parents and some foreign faces as well.

"_Who's that?"_ I heard a boy ask a girl I recognized as Amanda.  
She turned to take a quick glance before she shook her head. "That's one of the graduate's girlfriends." She whispered and Alice looked over at them intrigued.

"_She's absolutely gorgeous."_ What type of whisper is that though?

"Her boyfriend's gorgeous too. All of them are. His sisters are as well."

"_Sisters?"_

"Yeah, his girlfriend's name is Alice, and her boyfriend's name is Jasper." I looked over at Alice to see her raising an eyebrow as she listened in to their conversation. "He has two sisters, Rosalie and Bella Hale."

"_Where are they?"_ The boy looked around for us and Edward slung his arm over me staring down at the back of his head.

"One's graduating with him, she's his twin. They're the blondes." Alice giggled finding humor in that. "And one's behind us." This kid had no shame—he craned his neck to turn around and see me. He smiled coquettishly but I just looked away trying not to start problems.

He whispered again but this time I couldn't hear him. "Man, I can't hear him." I muttered to myself.

"The girl with the brown hair?" Alice mimicked the boy's voice to perfection. "Yes."

"She's beautiful, but who's the guy with his arm around her." Edward's arm never moved from my shoulders. "That's her fiancé, Edward Cullen. As you can see he's gorgeous."

This time I narrowed my eyes and nuzzled my head on his shoulder.

"Fiancé? Aren't they your age?" I saw the girl nod her head. "Her older sister, Rosalie, is married to Edward and Alice's brother, Emmett."

"So they marry young." I saw the girl nod once again. "Yes, pretty much." The boy turned to look at me once more before he finally turned around.

"Thanks, Al" She smiled at me.

"Anytime, that was actually entertaining."

"That was really annoying." Edward countered. "I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to take. He was so loud, especially in his mind." He whispered exasperated.

"Ignore him." I mouthed at him. The principal of the school went up to the stand and started speaking.

"Parents, guardians, friends, I'd like to welcome you to today's celebration. Today's the day our seniors finally get recognized for their hard work, leaving high school behind to only take a bigger step into college." Edward snorted quietly and I turned to hush him.  
"Shush, you're distracting me."

"With that being said I'd like to give the podium off to Mr. Banner, to present our seniors." The principal walked off, with Mr. Banner taking his place. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie, resembling the graduation gowns that the seniors had to wear. He took out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his suit and cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone I want to take a few seconds to say that I am so proud of these students. They have worked very hard to get here and they're going to work even harder to become somebody. Let me introduce Forks High School seniors."

They were all seated in alphabetical order of last names. Emmett was sitting in the front row, looking dazed off and oblivious to the world. Rosalie and Jasper were seated next to each other somewhere in the middle it was hard to tell; whispering to each other, looking bored off their faces.

"They look bored," I whispered.

"Well we've done this, a million and four times." He's so exaggerated. "It gets beyond boring."

My attention turned back to the stage and I saw Mr. Banner was going to start calling people. I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

"Emmett Cullen," I heard Mr. Banner call. He got up and walked over taking the diploma from Ms. Cope and shaking Mr. Banner's hand. He turned to the audience, switched the tassel over to the left. He smirked mischievously and Edward tensed up in his seat.

"WOOOO!" Emmett boomed throwing his diploma in the air before walking back to his seat.

I covered my face and slowly sunk in my seat. What's wrong with him? I just don't understand. I looked through my hands, to see Rosalie looking livid and Jasper trying to hold back his laughter. Mr. Banner looked like he didn't know what just happened, but composed himself and continued to call out names.

"Rosalie Hale," Rosalie stood up from her seat gracefully and glided to get her diploma. She shook Mr. Banner's hand and he looked momentarily stunned by her. She turned to us and smiled before walking back to her seat.

"_Holy shit, she's gorgeous."_ I heard the same boy in front of me say.

"I told you so."

"Jasper Hale," Jasper stood up, carefully walking over to him. Jasper looked cautious, but maybe that's because I know him, so I recognize his facial expression. He turned to us, blowing a quick kiss to Alice before sitting down.

"That's the Cullen family." Amanda said.

"High school relationships don't last, maybe I can have a chance," This time the boy said this loudly, as if he wanted to be heard.  
My mouth twisted in disgust as he talked about us like we were a toy he had to have.

"Andrew, they've been together for a while. Stop." I tuned out deciding that ignoring them was probably the best solution.

"May I introduce the graduating class of 2011!" All the seniors stood up and screamed excited that they're high school years are finally over. Some threw they're caps in the air and some hugged each other, crying about how they were going to miss each other. After they were dismissed, the rest of the family met up with us.

I ran over and jumped on Rose. "Congratulations mommy," I whispered in her ear with my arms wrapped around her neck.

She hugged me back before handing me back to Edward. "Please, let's get out of here. This place is making me lose my temper." We walked out before the auditorium would become a stampede of kids trying to make their way out of the building.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice got into Rose's convertible, while Edward, Carlisle, Esme and I got into the Volvo. We sped on home, getting away from the madness of Forks High School.

"Here you go Carlisle," Rosalie handed her graduation cap to Carlisle. He was going to put it up with the rest of the caps that were framed and hanging on the wall. Esme wanted to collect all their graduation caps as a momentum of their achievements, but it had turned into a family joke after they're fiftieth cap. I realized soon my caps would be hanging as well.

"What are you doing, love?" Edward asked distracting me.  
"Nothing, just realizing soon my caps will be on this wall as well." He smiled.

"We're going to need a bigger wall."

I turned to him entwining our hands, going to his room. I ran and jumped on his bed getting comfy.

I heard a chuckle, but I refused to move, I just kept my eyes shut tightly. The bed shifted and suddenly cool arms were around me. I let out a breath of relief, feeling at peace in Edward's arms. Boy, do I love this man.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward's beautiful face staring at me with awe and love. I reached up and traced his nose with my index finger watching him close his eyes in contentment under my touch.

I decided I should probably tell him about Jacob so that I wouldn't procrastinate this any longer. "You know Edward we always tell each other everything."

His eyes met mine and he sighed. "What happened, Bella?"

My finger moved to trace his strong square jaw making its way down to his perfect ice cold lips. "Nothing I just thought I should share something with you."

"What is it?" Well, here goes nothing.

"Jacob's going to come hang out with me here sometime soon." There was an awkward silence between us as I tried to figure out what he was feeling but his face gave nothing away.

"When did you guys plan this out?" He asked his face still emotionless.

"He called me when we went prom dress shopping for Rosalie apologizing to me and he asked me if he could see me." I explained. "I know you wouldn't like me going to La Push so I told him to come here."

He remained silent for a little longer before speaking. "I preferably wouldn't want you to see him."

"I'm not asking you for permission Edward, I'm telling you."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow at me. "Someone's got a mouth on her." I rolled my eyes at him sitting up on the bed.

"I'm being serious."

"You didn't let me finish. I wouldn't want you to see him, but since he helped me when you were gone I won't retain you from it. Anyways you'll both be here where I can see you."

My mood made a total 360 and I felt content that my fiancé was being understanding.

"What does Rose think?"

"The same as you really," I pulled my legs in close to my chest. "She doesn't like it but she doesn't oppose to it."

He shook his head. "Don't think you'll always get your way Ms. Hale." He scolded, wagging his finger causing me to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen" I batted my eyelashes at him coquettishly and saw him instantly grin.

Soon after, our conversation took a pleasant turn and we started talking about the wedding plans. We discussed the colors, invitations, the halls—everything and he seemed to be just as excited as I was.

"What does your dress look like?" He asked innocently and I put my hands on my hips pursing my lips.

"Nuh uh, you'll have to wait and see until that day." He groaned like a sullen teenager and hid his face in the bed.

"Please," He muttered his voice muffled in the pillows.

"Nope." I kissed the top of his head and I saw the side of his lip quirk up. Suddenly he was in front of me holding both of my hands in one of his as the other cupped my chin and he stared deeply into my eyes.

"Please?" He begged, making his Topaz stare dissolve any thoughts running through my mind. I knew what he was doing he was dazzling me into telling him. I tore my gaze away from his shaking my head.

"Don't try to dazzle me into telling you," He pouted looking guilty as if a little boy, being caught with his hands in the cookie jar. I decided I would help him out a little so he wouldn't be so stressed. "Here, I'll give you a hint."

His eyes shot to mine with excitement and curiosity. "It's white," I stated before I fell back laughing. I was literally rolling on the bed with laughter holding my sides because they hurt from so much laughing.

Soon he hovered over me with a scowl on his face. "Not fair you cheated," he whined causing me to take his face in between my hands.

"I never said I was going to play fair." I pulled his lips onto mine, into a passionate, hungry kiss.

His hands slid down my waist, holding me tightly in place and I groaned in pleasure. Then as quickly as it started, it ended—he was sitting up staring at me with a wicked smile on his lips.

I glared at him. "You cheated."

"I never said I was going to play fair." He mimicked my words I had said not too long ago to him and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Looks like you'll have to wait until August for you to see my dress." I smirked and he grimaced. Ha, looks like I still have the upper hand.

His head turned towards his door and their stood Emmett. My face must've turned seven different shades of red from embarrassment at the possibility that he stood there the entire time me and Edward made out.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." He snickered walking towards us causing Edward to sigh.

"What do you want, Emmett?"

"Just to ask a simple question." Edward suddenly snarled and Emmett smirked.

"Do not ask that."

Emmett paid no mind to him and turned his full attention to me. "Hey Bella,"

"Yeah?"

"Emmett." Edward warned.

"I want to ask you something."

"Don't Emmett."

"Sure."

"How are you and Eddie dearest going to have sex?" My cheeks flamed up with heat and I hid my face behind my hair. I was mortified and Emmett was hysterical laughing at me. I heard a loud thud and when I looked up I saw that Edward had lunged on Emmett and trapped him on the floor.

"I told you not to do it." Edward sneered, but Emmett paid no mind to him, as though he was a fly on the wall.

"So?" He pressed from the floor.

I've never had sex before—I don't know how it really works. "I've never had it, how am I supposed to know."

Emmett and Edward momentarily stopped shooting me incredulous looks. What'd I say? Emmett burst out laughing even harder than before that if he could cry, he'd be in tears right now and Edward slumped his head on Emmett's shoulder.

"What'd I do?" I asked confused.

"That's not what he meant Bella." Edward said.

Emmett stopped laughing, catching his breath before clearing his throat. "Oh god," He sniffled. "That was great. I meant with him being a vampire and you a human, how is it going to work?"

Oh… well this is embarrassing, I wish I could dig my head in the ground like an ostrich to hide.

Edward stood up, leaving Emmett on the floor and walked over to sit by me. "I've never really thought of that…"

Edward tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, kissing my nose. "Don't listen to Emmett,"

"Edward, we won't even be able to consume our marriage for another month after the wedding."

"That won't bother me." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Emmett sat up staring at us. "That's because he's still a virgin, Belly."

I ignored both of them and kept on thinking. Then why am I going away on vacation if it's going to be me and him basically playing checkers.

"Then why are we going on a honeymoon Edward? We can't touch each other, what are we going to do, play checkers?"

"More like play chess," Emmett coughed.

"I don't know, love, I never really thought of it. But I'm sorry to tell you, I won't touch you while you're human, I don't want to hurt you."

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Whatever."

Edward shot Emmett a glare cussing under his breath. "Did you have to tell her that?"

"No, I'm glad I'm aware ahead of time. I didn't even think about it until now, it slipped my mind. At least I won't be surprised on our wedding night."

Edward sighed in frustration, not saying a word. I got up and left the room to go to the kitchen and fetch myself some food.

Things like that shouldn't irritate me and I honestly don't know why they do, but it just does. I guess it's the crazy teenage hormones. Just wonderful.

Emmett came down and sat down in front of me while I ate. "Yes?" I asked my sandwich suspending in midair.

"A little mad?"

"Eh,"

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Have some patience with him Bells, he's just as new to all of this as you are."

I sighed, putting my sandwich down. "You're right, Em."

"Now I'll let you finish your sandwich." Then he was gone and I continued eating. When I was done I ran up the stairs noisily into Edward's room.

I ran inside and saw he was reading on his bed with what looked like a photo album next to him. He looked up from his book and I smiled shyly.  
"Can I come in?"

He sat up nodding. "Yes, of course Bella."

I sat down comfortably on the bed taking the book from his hands. "Wuthering Heights?" I questioned, he hasn't read that book in the longest insisting he wanted to read something else.

"Yeah, it seemed to call me." I put the book down next to him and grabbed the album next to him.

"Can I see this?"

"Of course."

I opened it and saw newspaper articles with pictures. One article was of Rosalie's engagement announcement. She was holding onto the man—I suppose was Royce King's arm—smiling her gorgeous smile for the camera.

_"Royce King II, son of Royce King, introducing his future wife, Rosalie Lillian Hale."_

I felt sadness knowing the face of the man that hurt my mom. I hate him. When I paid closer attention I saw Carlisle, Edward and Esme in the background.

Carlisle was dressed in a black suit with the jacket reaching his knee and a black tie. His hair was slicked back and he was holding a glass of champagne. Esme looked lovely; she was wearing a floor length dress that hugged her perfectly but not provocatively. Her hair was in its natural mermaid waves and she was wearing a huge smile. Next to Esme was Edward—he was dressed in a similar manner to Carlisle, staring dully at the guests with a glass of champagne at his side. I noticed his hair was not in its usual unruly self, but combed to the side, showing off his beautiful features.

"Aw Edward, your hair's so different here." I pointed to the picture and he leaned over to see as well.

"Esme wouldn't let me out the house if I dreamed of leaving the house with my hair like this." He pointed to his mess of a hair. "Those were different times; you had to look tidy and all cleaned up."

I giggled and leaned my forehead against his. "I certainly like Mr. old cleaned up and tidy," I said jerking to the picture.

"I'm guessing I'm going to have to slick my hair back again," he sighed.

"But I love my messy old fashioned boy more." I nuzzled our noses and he chuckled placing a soft kiss on my cheeks.

"Go on, keep on looking. You're going to love it."

I turned over the page, seeing more articles with Dr. Cullen and his family attending major events, but staying away from too much exposure. Then there were pictures of the family throughout the era.

One of Rosalie in a long sleeve shirt that was tucked into her high waisted cream colored pants and calf length boots—her hair was in a loose bun with some pieces of waves framing her face. Next to her was big brawly Emmett, with a white long sleeved shirt rolled at the cuffs matched with a charcoal vest and gray slacks, with a gray hat on his head. Carlisle was dressed in a similar fashion excluding the hat and had his arm wrapped around Esme's waist. She had her long caramel hair in a lose braid to the side. Then next to them was Jasper and Alice. Alice wore a flannel shirt with different shades of blue tucked into gray high waisted shorts and black calf length boots. Jasper wore a similar attire to that of Emmett's and Carlisle's and had his hair combed back. Next to all of them was Edward, he looked gorgeous with his white shirt tucked into his tan pants. He wore a gray jacket with a matching hat and looked uncomfortable—I noticed there that his eyes were a slight shade of red.

"Why are your eyes red?"

He grimaced slightly looking at the duvet. "I had gone my own way for a while again and it took me a while to get back to being accustom to this lifestyle."

"You guys look good." I mentioned changing the subject.

"Those were the high fashions of those times," Edward chuckled.

I giggled along with him, turning the pages laughing and mocking all the pictures that were there.

After I caught my breath I turned to Edward to see him staring at me intently. "You're gorgeous."  
My heart melted and my stomach swelled with happiness. "And you're perfect."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, why can't it be August already?"

"No, Bella wants her dress like this." Rosalie showed Alice her sketch and she shook her head. We already had a dress, but I decided I wanted to make some alterations to my original design, so they took this opportunity to let their fashion skills take over.

"Why don't we ask her?"

"I kind of want my dress and wedding to be centered around Edward and his time period with a little of the modern era intact." Alice cocked her head analyzing what I said to her.

"I think I have the perfect idea of a dress you."

"You know Edward's already asked me what my dress looked like." I rolled my eyes and Alice shook her head.

"That's because he hasn't gotten it out of us yet. What'd you tell him?"

"I told him it was white," I shrugged and Rosalie laughed.

"I like that comeback." I grinned looking over to see Alice's hands fly over the sketchbook with a pencil in hand and I watched as new lines and shades appeared on the blank paper. There was a knock on the door and I jumped slightly.

"Come in!" Rose said and I saw Edward's head poke through.

"Edward, you're not coming to see the design if that's what you're here for." Alice warned closing the book.

"I actually just came to take Bella, if you don't mind."

"If you must." I got up and bound myself over to him. He took my hand in his and led me to his room towards the window.

"Where are we going Edward?" He turned to me looking at me from under his long lashes, momentarily stunning me.

"I want to look at the stars with you." I physically melted. Why is he so perfect? He suddenly crouched on his knees, his back facing over me and I had a surge of excitement run through my body. "Come on up,"

I climbed on his back and suddenly he jumped out of his window and I squealed with glee. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes!" I squealed again and I felt him grin.

"Hold on tight spidermonkey." And he suddenly climbed up the side of our house all the way up to the roof. He slowly let me off and I was shortly mesmerized by the amount of stars in front of me.

"Wow…" I trailed off feeling the cool breeze fan my skin.

"You don't get to see them usually, so I thought since they're visible tonight you might like to see them." I turned and smiled.

"This is wonderful, thank you."

I walked into Edward's room taking a pair of his sweatpants and literally dragged myself out. I felt horrible today, I was beyond sick. I had a headache, with a cough and a stuffy nose. This is why people don't wear shorts and tanktops at midnight in Forks—I thought sarcastically blowing my nose.

I walked straight past my mirror not even bothering taking a look at myself.

"Go back to bed." I heard a strong voice command from the other side of the door.

I sighed opening the door to see Topaz eyes staring at me. There stood Edward, Esme, and Alice.

"I can't just not go to school." I pushed past them walking downstairs.

Alice appeared in front of me with a scowl on her face. "Bella, what on Earth are you wearing?"

"Edward's sweat pants and a t-shirt Alice," I sniffled trying to unsuccessfully breathe through my nose.

She sighed, "Go back to bed, Tink."

I shook my head getting ready to leave when Jasper grabbed my arm gently, not to hurt me.

"Go on, Bells." He insisted.  
"Guys, I've missed too much school. It's just a cold."

"You're sick Bella," Edward repeated.

"Thank you captain obvious." I muttered and Emmett chuckled. "Listen guys, you're overreacting." I explained. "I'll make my dad check me out when we come back so he can give me medicine. Let me just go and get through this school year."

Everyone shared a look before they agreed.

A good percentage of Forks High School students stared at me with wonder at what I was wearing and I occasionally heard the "How does she go out with Edward?" I just ignored them, brushing them off. And then there was the other percentage that just didn't care, making me love them.

My phone started ringing and I looked to see Jacob was calling. Why would he be calling at this time?

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey Bell, wanna do me a favor?" _

"Sure Jake, what's up?"

_"Walk outside."_ I looked confused but did as I was told and then it hit me. No way, he did not come here.


	69. Night Terrors

**A/N : i know I'm updating a bit late but sorry ! My computer got a virus and completely shut down on me. I was so angry thinking my story got deleted again , but luckily I remembered to store iI somewhere else ! Anyways let me know what you think :)**

**Read , Review and Subscribe **

**~Nessie **

Ch 69 Night Terrors

When I opened the door I looked to Jacob leaning against his Rabbit casually with a huge smile on his face. Girls were crowding around to see him, drool spilling from the side of their mouths.  
I pushed my way past all of them and made it to him. "Jake," I breathed.  
"Bella!" He picked me up and spun me around and I groaned as my body ached. He put me down immediately and I heard the gossips whispers start already.  
"How does she know all these hot people? It's just not fair."  
"You know, I can hear you." I spoke aloud causing the buzz of whispers to die down. They stood there for a couple of seconds longer before scuttling along.  
Jacob chuckled watching the scene in front of him. "Ms. Tough Girl, ey?" He cocked his eyebrow suggestively and I laughed a dry throaty laugh trying not to cough. "A little sick?"  
"Yeah, Forks in a tank top at midnight not a good idea." I murmured and he laughed.  
"Smart move."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked somewhat brusquely. "What about school?" I added to make it seem less rude.  
He seemed unfazed and shrugged. "As a werewolf you barely go to school, so I took the opportunity to stop by and see you to ask if we could hangout."  
As he was talking, I suddenly felt myself tuning him out as I shifted from foot to foot looking occasionally at the woods. I had the feeling that someone was staring at me but it wasn't Jacob, and it wasn't anyone in this parking lot. It wasn't a regular stare, it was more of an intense glare and it was making me feel uneasy.  
"So what do you say about today?" Jacob's voice brought me to the present and I shook off my thoughts.  
"Sure, but I'd rather you meet me at my house around four."  
"Hello, Jacob." Edward's sweet velvet voice laced through my ears. He stood behind me and kissed the top of my head.  
"Hey vamp," Jake countered making me raise an eyebrow, shutting him up. He walked over to his car and smiled at me. "See you at four, Bells." I waved him off as he drove away.  
"He's coming over today?" Edward asked, but it sounded more of an accusation.  
"Yes, I told you he was coming over soon."  
"You're right." I suddenly felt that awful glare again but this time my back was facing the woods so I turned my head a fraction to see if there was anyone there but no one was. I didn't like this, I was feeling uncomfortable. "Love," Edward called.  
"Huh?"  
He cradled my face in his hands, concern written all over his face. "Is something wrong?"  
Maybe I should tell him, he could search something. I opened my mouth to say something, "No, just not feeling well is all." What? I chickened out, I know but what am I supposed to say? I'm too far away to tell and it's probably nothing—just my mind playing with me.  
He looked unconvinced but didn't push it, thankfully.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I said, jumping off the couch where Carlisle was finished checking me, running towards the door.  
"Hey Jake," I greeted with a small smile on my face. His eyes lit up and I could tell he was genuinely happy to see me. Carlisle appeared behind me and he extended his hand towards Jacob.  
"Hello Jacob," Jacob took his hand, shaking it firmly in return.  
"Dr. Cullen," He nodded.  
"If you don't mind sitting down, I'm going to give Bella her medicine." I cringed but kept my comments to myself. I walked over to the couch watching as my dad pulled out a bottle of pills. "You take two of these a day, for three days Bella, do you understand?"  
"Of course daddy," I said a little too innocently.  
"I'm serious honey," His voice becoming a little more firm and I sighed.  
"I know, I know." I took the bottle from his hand and took the first pill, downing it with a glass of water. "Ah,"  
I turned to see Jacob looking at me clearly amused. "I'll be in the kitchen." Carlisle excused himself and walked over into the kitchen leaving me and Jacob alone in the living room.  
"Where's your vamp?" Jacob asked casually looking around the house.  
"You mean Edward," I emphasized his name. "He's helping Rose tune up the cars."  
His eyebrows shot up and I could tell that impressed him. "Blondie likes cars and getting dirty? No pun intended." I giggled but nodded.  
"Yes I do, dog." I heard Rose's lovely voice as she entered the room wiping her hands with a towel. Her overalls were stained with oil and her lovely hair was in a bun.  
"That's cool," Jacob brushed her off which ticked her off but she didn't dwell on it.  
Edward came out from behind her with his rugged blue jeans and white oil-stained shirt—his hair a more unruly mess.  
"Hello Jacob," he walked over to me and possessively kissed my cheek. I turned to see Jacob swallow and take a deep breath to calm himself and I felt guilty.  
"Edward," he nodded curtly.  
"What do you want?" Rosalie asked.  
"I wanted to come see Bella." He said turning his attention to her. "But," His head turned back to me, his eyes softening. "I wanted to talk to her about something." Edward's hold on me tightened slightly.  
"Sure Jake."

Edward took a step away from me making me turn around questioningly to him. He just shook his head as if nothing turning his eyes to Jacob. "Bella," I looked to see him closer. "I know I already told you how I felt—" I internally groaned—oh no I don't like the sound of this. "I know that because of that, you got kidnapped." He looked pained as he mentioned that. "But I just want you to know, I still love you Bella, I want you to be mine."  
I gasped audibly and saw Rosalie's eyes flame with fury. She was going to say something before changing her mind and shutting her mouth.  
"Jake, we went through this already…"  
"I just want to try again. Bella, I can give you a life that they can't. By my side, you can live a full-fledged human life." He insisted. "You don't have to become this." He flailed his arm. "You can stay human, have kids and grow old. I can assure you a life of happiness. That's what they want for you you know." His voice lowered to barely a whisper but still was strong.  
I was frozen to the spot hearing as Jacob poured his heart out to me in front of my family. I watched as Rosalie's face turned from fury to guilt to understanding and fear. Edward's face was impassive—he only grimaced when he mentioned them wanting me to stay human. I knew deep down Edward still wanted me to stay human so he wouldn't 'damn' me to that life.  
Jacob extended his hand towards me. "They wouldn't be mad if you chose to leave with me, they'd understand Bells. I love you, I can give you everything and more, things they can't. Come with me." He implored.  
I took a deep breath taking his hand in both of mine watching his face light up. I glanced quickly to see Rose's face fall slightly before composing herself. Maybe Jacob is the right choice for me, but he's not what I want. He's not the person I'm in love with. Edward's that person and to me being with Edward is the right choice.  
I pulled his hand in front of me and shook my head.  
"Jacob, you may be able to give me a human life and all that," I started. "But I don't want it." He frowned and I touched his shoulder. "Don't take it as an insult, but I love my family, I love Edward. You don't seem to understand that.  
"I'm not becoming a vampire because I have to," Well I mean technically because of the Volturi I do have to, but if I wanted to stay human I would've left a long time ago before that deal or even after the deal when Edward told me to leave. "But because I want to. These bloodsuckers, and leeches as you call them saved my life, they're everything I want to be. My soul mate is a vampire and I want to be with him as long as he lives and that's eternity.  
"I can't go with you Jake, I'd be lying to myself and betraying the people I love the most. I'm not moving from this place, this is where I belong." I reasoned. "I love you too Jake, as one of my close friends though."  
His head was hung and he didn't say a word. I know he's upset, but I know somewhere out there there's going to be that one girl that's perfect for him. He took a deep breath before lifting his head to meet my eyes.  
"I'm not happy with your choice, Bells, but I'm going to try and understand it." A small smile spread on his face, but I could see the sadness behind his eyes. "This was my last try and I can now tell you really love Edward. This was the last time I wanted to try anything just to get it off my chest."  
"I know Jake," I didn't know what else to say. Edward stepped behind me exchanging a brief look with Jacob.  
"So I'll see you 'round, Bells?" He asked. "Just as friends from now on though." He chuckled and I nodded.  
"Obviously, Jake."  
"Well definitely call me one day to hang out." I nodded and he started walking towards the door. "See ya later, bye, Bella. Glad to finally see for myself you're okay." He left the house as if he didn't just confess his love for me again and got rejected. He acted like any other close friend and I liked it, that's how it was supposed to feel.  
"Phew," I released a deep breath. "Talk about intense."  
Edward chuckled lowly. "I saw your face fall mommy."  
"When you took his hand, I thought you had realized you didn't want this life and were going to leave us."  
"Don't ever think that."  
"Edward, thought just as you did." She pointed out.  
"Yeah, you weren't nervous at all and gave me my space to talk to him." He raised his hands amused.  
"If I am nervous and if I was on top of you you would've gotten upset. You can never please you women." His hands fell to his sides. "No," his tone became serious. "I knew you weren't going to leave us, I didn't need to hover over you because I knew your decision."  
"Mr. Know-it-all" I muttered and we all started laughing.

It was an unusual bright sunny day in Forks on the last day of school meaning everyone had to stay hidden from the sun and I had to go to school. I dragged on my grey cardigan saying goodbye to everyone.  
"Bye love,"  
"Bye baby," He leaned down and kissed me deeply making me smile—perfect way to start off the morning. I pulled back heading for the garage excited I could finally take my Ferrari to school for the first time. Because it was such a beautiful, expensive car I was usually prohibited from driving it to school so kids wouldn't damage it, but I begged for a good hour last night and my parents finally budged.  
I turned the key and heard the engine roar to life—music to my ears. I slid out and drove off to school.  
I felt the uncomfortable stares for a couple of days after the day Jacob came over, but thankfully I hadn't felt them lately. I wanted to keep it like that; I don't know they just gave me an eerie feeling.  
I got out of the car both the gasps and whispers of the students as they stared at my car.  
_"Holy shit, is that a Ferrari?"  
"It's beautiful. It physically hurts to stare at it." _I rolled my eyes.  
_"A Ferrari?! How rich are the Cullen's? She's so lucky."_

"Hey Bella!" I heard somebody yell out my name and I turned to see it was Angela. I smiled excited to see an old friend, somebody to talk to in this school.  
"Hey, Ang," I greeted warmly. She had fixed herself up now that she had a boyfriend—barely wearing her glasses and dressing with more edge.  
"How are you? You're not with your family? I miss you."  
"I miss you too. I'm good excited for the last day." I beamed with true excitement. "And my siblings went camping but I had to come to school because I missed it so much." I sighed and Angela giggled. "How about you? How are things with you and Ben?"  
An instant smile spread on her face as soon as I mentioned Ben to her and I could tell she really liked him.  
"They're great! I really like him, he's kind and smart—a true gentleman." She stared of with a lovey dovey expression on her face. "How about you and Edward?" This time it was my turn to grin stupidly.  
"We're amazing. We're getting married in August." I said proudly.  
"Oh yes! I got the invitation; I'm so excited to go. I wouldn't miss it, I'm so happy for you Bella." Angela was one of those truly sincere people that were very rare to find now a days.  
"Thanks Ang, I hope you do come." I suddenly felt that uncomfortable stare on my back. Talk about jinxing one self. I ignored it, walking into school talking to Angela.

Angela had invited me to sit at her table with her and Ben at lunch. Before I walked into the lunchroom, I decided to call Edward.  
He picked up on the second ring. "Bella," He breathed.  
"Hi Edward, I just wanted to know how your day's going so far?"  
"Boring as ever, love—I don't know what to do, this is horrible." He whined like a five year old boy making me giggle.  
"Aw poor baby," I cooed and I sensed him grin on the other side.  
"How about you, how are you?" He asked.  
I shifted the phone to my other ear. "Eh, boring as well. I've had time to talk to Angela though. She actually invited me to sit with her at lunch."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm," I murmured into the phone.  
"Well that's great, baby, I'm glad you're enjoying your last day. Call me before you come home okay?"  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye, love." I hung up and walked into the lunchroom towards Angela and Ben's table watching as he spoke to her making her laugh with joy. It was nice to see a friend happy.  
Angela looked up at me with a smile. "Hey, Bella take a seat." I sat down and waved at Ben.  
"Hi Ben,"  
"Hey, Bella." He greeted kindly.

_BRING!_ The last period bell rang signaling the day was over and I could finally go home not having to worry about coming back here.  
I took my phone and dialed Edward.  
"Hi love," He answered cheerful. He was in a happy mood and it was contagious.  
"Hi Edward, school's over finally. I'm going to go home." As I walked outside my eyes darted straight to the woods on the opposite side of the school. I bit my finger as I tried in a futile attempt to listen to Edward.  
"Bella?"  
"Huh?" I asked my attention diverting back to him.  
"Are you okay, love?"  
Great Bella, good job worrying him. "Yeah," I lied. "Just got a little distracted, sorry babe, I'll see you home."  
"Okay, love, be safe."  
"Bye babe." I hung up taking a deep breath. What's wrong with me, I'm overreacting for no reason. Relax Bella, relax. I chanted to myself in my head.  
I finally looked up and at that moment I gasped loudly. I saw something blonde rush through the trees. My breathing stopped and I think all the blood drained from my face. No it can't be it just can't be James. He hasn't been around Forks in such a long time, what is he doing back here?  
Maybe my minds playing tricks on me—no I distinctly saw blonde hair and what looked like a male. If its James there's something wrong with him, more than the usual—I need to find out what it is. I have to find out more about him.  
I slowly walked over to my car and pulled out my phone sending a text to Edward, Rose and Alice.

_To: Edward, Alice, Rose_

I'll be home a little later—I want to stop by doing something. I'll keep in contact.

Bella

I turned on the ignition and drove off into Port Angeles.  
"Hi," I greeted the man at the front desk. He had olive toned skin with slick black hair and kind eyes.  
"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked putting down his book.  
I placed my bag on the desk, looking around to make sure no one heard me. "Can I look up information on a person?" He seemed confused by my question, but didn't ask.  
"Of course, go right ahead and use one of our computers." I smiled at him.  
"Thank you so much,"  
"Anytime, hun." I walked over and watched as the computer screen came to life. I really hope I can find something on him, just like how he found my background. I shuddered slightly at the memory when I heard my phone ring.

_From: Alice_

Okay Tink.

From: Rose

_Okay baby, be safe._

From: Edward

Okay, love. What do you have to do?

I balanced whether I should tell him or not, and I decided against it. I put my phone down and launched the internet.  
I searched, "Forks High School students"  
Everyone's record came up and I clicked on James'. It didn't say much besides that he was homeschooled and transferred in this year.

I went back to the search bar, this time typing in _"James Tracker"_ Besides the high school files I already searched there was no such thing as a James Tracker. It's as if he didn't exist. I kept scrolling down until something caught my eye.  
_"Crazy father and son locked into asylum_"

Suddenly Tanya's words came to mind.  
_"the father was a bit…uh crazy. He was testing on his son some experiments, when it all went wrong. Some chemical created some type of horrible sickness in the boy's head, where he obsessed over things he liked. They took him and the father to an asylum_."  
I clicked it and it led me to an old article speaking vaguely about them, explaining the information Tanya had told us. On the side there was an image of a page of an old dated leaked journal let out recently—it was worn out so I decided to zoom in. In the journal, the entry read of a father, Matthew—a brilliant foreign scientist who at one point had gone mad and started experimenting on anything, including his son. As I read on, I read the name of the son was Marc James.  
Strange enough I didn't see any last name in this entire entry. _"The two patients refused to give a last name, saying they had no last names. They only went by their first."_  
I got the chills as I read this, but I had to know more.  
They described the son, Marc James, with the characteristics of a "Tracker."  
_"Patient Marc James has the behavior patterns of a tracker from studies, following something he desires until it's achieved. Patient Matthew was very aggressive towards other patients and was very frequently tackled down to restraint him." _I saw there was a small black and white picture on the side taped down on the page. I zoomed in and saw a man who looked as though he were struggling against two other bulkier men. I saw someone to the side standing off at the corner to themself. I zoomed even closer and my breathing faltered.  
It looked like a younger, rugged version of James, but I couldn't tell a hundred percent.

I opened up a new tab and searched up "Marc James," No images of him came up but one little summary did describing both his father and himself.

_"The doctor, of light brown hair with ice blue eyes, medium stature and high class is now officially in the asylum with his son—of blonde hair with ice blue eyes. Even though young, he spoke with proper English and stayed mostly quiet of to himself."_  
I felt ice cold, I couldn't breathe. Marc James. James Tracker. All the same person, the person who wants me for himself. I printed both articles rushing out the door thanking the man at the front.  
I decided to text Edward back so he wouldn't worry, but I could barely hold my phone up without shaking.

_To: Edward_

I just wanted to look something up. I'll be home in a little.  
Love you,

_Bella_

I rushed home thinking everything just seemed to click. Why James was quiet and kept to himself, why he spoke with such proper English, why he wanted me so badly. I had my suspicions over this after my kidnap, but I didn't think all this would be involved with him. Marc James, a sick teenager who escaped the asylum. I shook my head and just focused on getting home.

I shoved the papers in my bag nervously before going inside. I took a deep breath—relax Bella everything's going to be okay. You have an empath in the family remember, relax. These are the times I wish I could block Jasper like how I somehow block Edward. I got out of the car and walked inside muttering a hello to everyone and walking straight into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact.  
"Hey Tink, how come no hug?" Alice asked leaning against the door frame. I smiled shyly.  
"Sorry Al," I wrapped my arms around her giving her a brief hug. She looked at me confused.  
"Are you okay, Bella?"  
I took a sip of water nodding. "Yeah," My voice cracked. Shit. "Just starving." She didn't seem convinced and looked as though she wanted to push it further but luckily Edward flew in.  
He spun me around and kissed my cheek repeatedly. I momentarily forgot about all my fears and nerves involving James and giggled, hugging him tightly.  
"Miss me?" I asked jokingly and he nodded vigorously.  
"Yes I did." I snuggled into his chest.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice pressed making me recall my earlier worries. I tensed up feeling everything hit me again like a ton of bricks.  
"Yes, Alice." I sneaked a peek through Edward's arm to see her looking at me suspiciously. She didn't buy it, I wasn't really expecting her to she's smarter than that.  
Edward pulled back fractionally to look down at me. "What's wrong, Bella?"  
I shook my head and pushed my face into his chest.  
"Well, we're going out for a walk Bella. Listen to Edward, we'll be back soon." I felt a slight breeze as she exited the room.  
"Where'd they go?" I asked looking up at Edward.  
"They are bored and since the sun is finally going down they're going to go outside for a little."  
"Usually they don't do that."  
He shrugged. "We stayed inside and didn't go outside once. I'm guessing that's why."  
My mind wandered off to my findings and I suddenly felt queasy.  
"Bella," Edward grabbed me by my arms. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I cleared my throat. I really have to get better at this whole lying thing.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Bella," He warned.  
"It's nothing, Edward." I lied again.  
"I don't know who you're trying to fool, but I know you're hiding something from me. Tell me."  
"No." I shut my eyes feeling as Edward let me go. I felt the mood of the room suddenly switch.  
"You're being completely absurd and ridiculous, why won't you tell me what's wrong." He was losing his patience, but I didn't want to worry him. I could take care of myself. I hope, my subconscious added.  
"Edward—"  
"Tell me now, Isabella." I winced hearing my full name that meant I had really frustrated him.  
"I-I'm scared." I stuttered.  
"Scared of what?" I shifted under his intense gaze not knowing how to explain this to him. "Come on,"  
"A while ago I felt as though someone was watching me, but not just watching me, more like glaring at me. I couldn't place who it was but I pushed it aside. I felt it more throughout the next days and it was making me feel uneasy…" I played with my engagement ring. "After what happened with Jacob when he came over it stopped. I thought it was over until I went to school today." I stopped not wanting to continue.  
"And what, Bella?" Edward lifted my face to meet his, urgency in his eyes.  
"I felt it again as I was talking to Angela, but again I ignored it thinking it was nothing. Before I left school after I hung up with you I looked up and saw blonde hair rushing through the woods." My voice cracked and I felt a pool of tears in my eyes. I'm scared, I really am. I didn't see James, but I'm positive it's him.  
Edward's expression turned to worry. "No, it can't be…"  
"I'm positive it's him Edward." I pulled out the piece of paper from my bag holding it in front of him. "After school I went to the Port Angeles book store to find out information about James. This is what I found."  
He took it and started reading it. As he paced back and forth I walked over to the counter.

"His name's Marc James, not James Tracker like he made us all believe. He was in an asylum with his father—he's that boy Tanya spoke about. He's the danger for obsession, it's James." My voice dropped to barely a whisper. "And I'm his obsession."  
Edward snapped towards me cradling my face in his hands as his eyes glassed up.  
"No, no Bella."  
"I'm scared, Edward." I admitted and he took me in his arms.  
"Don't be my love, please don't be. I'm going to protect you and nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm around you." He combed his thin fingers through my hair soothingly.  
"I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to worry you."  
"You need to tell me things like this, I want to know."  
"I really am scared Edward. I don't want him to get me." I felt childish admitting to that, but that's how I felt. I had finally reached happiness in my life and I didn't want anything to rip it away from me.  
"I'm here, I'm here. I'll protect you." He repeated comforting me. I believed him—as long as Edward was around me, nothing would happen to me.  
"Can we keep this from everyone?" He looked against it. "Please," I begged. "I don't want to rile anyone up, nothing's happened." Yet. "Just do me this favor, Edward you're going to protect me that's enough. If I feel unsafe I'll let them know."  
He sighed. "Fine Bella,"

********************  
"Come on, Bella!" Alice called.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To try your wedding cake," she smiled and my mood shifted.  
"Okay." I skipped over to her. "We'll be back later guys," The boys grunted while playing their xbox and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading amused.  
"Okay girls, be careful." He said with a warm smile.  
"Can I actually borrow my mom?" I asked hopefully and Carlisle chuckled as Esme looked up with a bright smile from her sketchbook.  
"Of course honey, you don't have to ask me. Ask your mom."  
"Want to come, mom?" She nodded happily racing over to me. "Bye daddy, bye boys."  
They waved me off making us shake our heads.

I was getting stuffed with all these cakes but this lady just kept shoving spoons down my throat. "Try our red velvet filling," she gave me another spoonful walking away with her notepad and I groaned.  
"Ugh, I don't want anymore."  
"I can only imagine." Alice scrunched her face up in disgust. "Thank god you're the bride."  
I didn't want to taste another filling, I just want something simple I don't care it's my wedding. I saw the lady coming back with another spoonful of cake making me shake my head.  
"Here's a Boston cream filling—"  
"Actually," I cut in. "I think I know what I want." She looked surprised at the least turning the page ready to take down notes.  
"What would you like?"  
"I would like a regular vanilla filling." Mm, you can never go wrong with vanilla, it's delicious.  
"Oh," She looked a little taken aback at my simple choice. "No problem. If you don't mind me asking can I ask how old are you."  
"I'm seventeen." I had the joy to watch her mouth drop to the floor before she recovered. I was just hitting this lady with a bunch of surprises. I can already imagine what she's thinking, a crazy young seventeen year old getting married. I'm probably pregnant or raging with hormones in her mind and I laughed to myself at the thought.  
"Oh, well congratulations,"  
"Thank you."  
We sat down and discussed designs before heading home.

"Phew," I exhaled in relief finally happy to be home.  
"How'd it go love?"  
I sat up shaking my head. "Well the lady stuffed a million different pieces of cake down my throat." I heard Emmett snicker somewhere in the house and I yelled 'shut up' at him.  
"But I had the pleasure of seeing her jaw drop when I told her I was seventeen getting married. She was probably already thinking I'm pregnant." I waved my hand nonchalantly and he laughed.  
"Like if that were the case."  
I lied down on his lap while he played with my hair and I suddenly felt drowsy. I yawned closing my eyes briefly just to rest them.

_Dream:_

I was sitting down by the treaty of La Push laughing with Jacob just as friends, he was talking about a new girl he met and had caught his eye. I was happy for him seeing him be a teenage boy.  
"I hope you're coming to my wedding, Jake." I raised my eyebrow testing to see if he would go against me.  
He threw his head back laughing. "Two wolves in a reception full of vampires, that should be interesting."  
"Hey, there are some humans going too you know." I nudged him playfully.  
"Of course I'd go Bells, gotta add the wolves to the mythical creatures list." I turned my face towards the trees feeling that uneasy stare on the back of my head.  
"Jake, do you feel anyone here?" My eyes remained glued to the dark pathway but Jacob never answered me. "Jake?" Nothing. "Jake I'm tal—" I gasped my eyes widening in alert.  
_"James…" I whispered feeling my heart rate speed up._  
_He smirked at me tapping his index finger against his arm. "I told you you'd be mine." He suddenly lunged at me pushing me against the floor and I tried to fight back screaming when I felt his fingers dig into my skin._

_End of Dream_

I was suddenly being shaken rigorously. "Bella!" I shut my eyes tighter. "Bella, Bella!" My eyes snapped open as I franticly scanned the room. My eyes landed on Edward, seeing his sweet angular features etched with fear and worry. My face suddenly felt damp and I noticed I had been crying. I wiped the tears from my cheeks with the back of my hand in a very un-lady like manner, sniffling.

My heart rate was going down and my alert had calmed down. It was only a dream… I took a deep breath relaxing myself when I suddenly heard the door break open.  
"What the hell was with all that screaming?" Emmett asked panicked with Rosalie rushing over to my bedside.  
"Love, what's wrong?"  
I leaned into Rose's arms finally making sense of reality. "I had a nightmare; it felt as if I was there. I guess it scared me a little." I tried playing it off like nothing so I didn't worry them and they wouldn't keep asking me questions.  
"You think?" Emmett asked sarcastically and Jasper glared at him.  
Rosalie soothed my hair with her slender cold fingers cooing me. "It's okay baby, we're here."  
"I'm okay now guys don't worry." Edward stood up walking over the window to open it.  
"Some fresh air might help a little." He lifted the window and I was momentarily sidetracked by the way the muscles of his back flexed.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked.  
"Hm?"  
Jasper chuckled suddenly making the room feel lighter and I knew he sent out calm waves for me. I have to thank him because that was one hell of a nightmare.  
"Stop ogling Edward, Bella." I hid my face under my hair so they couldn't see my blush.  
"What time is it?" I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was 6:30. I sighed, welp good morning then.

I stood up walking to the bathroom as Emmett caught my arm. He looked me dead in the eye with all seriousness. "Are you sure it wasn't bad?" I shook my head.  
"I'm fine."  
He let go and I skipped into the bathroom to freshen up. This is great now not only do I have to deal with this maybe James in reality but I also have to deal with him in my dreams—wonderful.  
I think I'm going to work on my wedding to distract me from any unwanted thoughts. Yes, sounds like a nice plan. I threw my hair up into a messy bun, ready to go to the kitchen.

********************


	70. The Last Strike

Ch 70 The Last Strike

It had been a couple of days since the dreaded nightmare and it doesn't seem to be getting any better. James is still somehow present in my dreams one way or another, but it wasn't as terrifying as the last one. Everyone's kept a closer eye on me because of my strange behaviors but I played it off as exhaustion and wedding stress. They didn't seem to buy it but didn't press me about it, thankfully.

Jacob and I have kept in touch still; we talk every couple of days. He has been telling me about some pretty girls he's seen around the reserve and I joke around telling him to howl at them. I like that I'm still able to talk to him comfortably.  
I try not to leave the house alone just in case I have that uneasy feeling. I don't want to get kidnapped again. Just three more months Bella, then you'll be able to protect yourself from others, I thought.  
"Bella, you just got confirmation from Angela and Ben." Alice said from the couch where she was lounging next to Jasper.  
I grinned happy I could share that special moment not only with the vampires in my life but also my human friends.  
"As did Lauren and Jessica." My face fell and I looked at her incredulously. "Before you say anything, yes it was necessary to invite them. They need to see that no matter what they did, you came out happy and in love."  
I grumbled lowly before my stomach roared rather loudly. Jasper turned to look at me with humor in his eyes and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Get food, Bella." I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone. I dialed the same pizzeria that I went to the day before Edward and I got together. I smiled fondly at the memory. It seemed like so long ago.

_"Hi, welcome to Domino's, how can I help you?"_ A woman with a raspy voice greeted. I liked the sound of it—it was low but harsh at the same time, almost of an elderly woman who smoked too much.  
"Hi, can I have a regular cheese pie pizza."  
_"Of course, pick up or delivery?"_  
"Pick up."  
_"Okay, it should be around 15 to 20 minutes. Will that be all?"_  
"Yes, thank you."  
_"Thank you for calling Domino's!"_  
"Good bye."  
I hung up and reached over the table for my keys.

"Where are you going, love?" Edward asked as he leaned over the head rest of the chair.  
"Going to pick up my pizza."  
"Want me to go with you?" I thought about it for a second, maybe he should just in case, but I decided against it. I was going to be safe in my car so Edward doesn't need to worry. I pushed my nerves away for now and just trusted that nothing was going to happen.  
"No, it's okay. I'll go now. I'll see you in a little." I reached up and pecked his lips before skipping off into my Ferrari.

*********************

When I walked into Domino's, I noticed the same blonde girl who was eating Edward with her eyes from the last time was here again. She was still blonde, and tan and pretty. She was snapping her gum standing at the register. She looked up and seemed to recognize me. Her eyes looked at me up and down before rolling them. Then next to her appeared Melody, Joe's girlfriend.  
"Jennifer, the boss wants you." She said kindly. The blonde girl, Jennifer, huffed and stomped off towards the back of the room. Melody shook her head smiling to herself before she looked up and saw me. "Bella," She greeted waving at me.  
"Hey, Melody. How are you?"  
She shrugged. "I'm good, you know working. How about you?"  
"I'm good too. How are you and Joe?" I asked and she grimaced. Uh oh, I don't like the looks of that.  
"We broke up…" She swallowed closing her eyes briefly. When she opened them again she looked hazy eyed, and I could tell the break up affected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I felt guilty for asking her not knowing.  
She shook her head slightly. "No, don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." She shrugged it off.  
"You like him a lot don't you?"  
"I did…It's just you know, everything happens for a reason. Love doesn't last forever, let alone at this age."  
_That's where you're wrong, _I disagreed mentally with her. It's true that not all loves last forever, but I believe if you find the right one it can last all eternity. I internally smiled thinking that that was me and Edward. I know he's my soul mate and I know I'm going to be with him for the rest of eternity.

Jennifer appeared again by the register with a box of pizza in her hands. "Here," She said rudely. I paid, said good bye to Melody and walked out.  
I bumped into someone almost dropping my pizza. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "Bella?" I looked up and saw Joe. His friendly hazel eyes surprised to see me.  
"Joe?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
I raised an eyebrow, shaking the box of pizza lightly. "The obvious, why are you here?" He bit his lip nervously.  
"I'm trying to talk to Mel,"  
My face softened and I realized he did care for her. "I heard you guys broke up." He sighed.  
"I want her back."  
"She told me she doesn't believe in forever lasting love." I commented and he looked expectantly at me.  
"She always says that." He shook his head. "It does though, you very well know of that." He was referring to Edward and I nodded. "And even if Melody isn't meant to be the love of my life forever. I want her to be the love of my now, and until how long we last."  
I smiled brightly and jerked my head at the door.  
"Then I don't know why you're standing here talking to me, you need to go inside." He beamed and nodded.  
"You're right, thanks Bells. Say hello to Mr. Emmett, Mr. Jasper, Ms. Rosalie, Alice and Edward on my behalf." I laughed remembering when they demanded to be addressed as that. "See ya later." He ran in and I smiled after him.

As I walked to my car, my heart rate suddenly started picking up and my attention turned once again to the other side of the street. _It's okay Bella, you're overreacting._ I tossed the pizza in the back and hesitated before looking up again. When I did, I nearly stumbled back.

He was there. James. Across the street, staring at me. Motionless. I scurried into my car and drove off as fast as I could for a human speed which was about 70, slowing down as I furthered away from there.  
"Breath, just breathe." I spoke to myself trying to calm myself as I made my way home.

**********************

"Joe, says hi guys." I said as I took a huge chunk of my pizza. I had pushed today's incident to the back of my mind.  
"Joe, Joe?" Emmett asked and I nodded.  
"Ah that boy, he was fun to fuck around with." He sighed in mock reminiscence and I laughed finding the humor in it, unlike Edward.  
"Him and Melody broke up." I told Edward.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm, I bumped into him on my way out and he was going inside to try to talk to her."  
"Good for him. A good guy." Alice chirped sitting in front of me.

"Did Alice, tell you how she invited Lauren and Jessica to our wedding?" I turned to Edward and his eyebrows shot up.  
"So that's what you were hiding." She looked at him innocently.  
"Oh come on guys, it doesn't matter you're getting married, not like you're going to be paying attention to her anyways." She shrugged.  
"Maybe one of the vampires that will come will eat her," Rosalie muttered.  
"MOM!" I scolded and she held her hands up.  
"At least I'm not saying I will." She rolled her eyes.

***********************

_Dream:_

"Ready to go, honey?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded.  
"Yes daddy," Everyone stood up as the music started and I walked down the aisle. Edward was standing there with his unruly hair combed to the side in a white tuxedo, smiling from ear to ear. Lauren seemed to be fuming but I could care less about her.

I placed my hand in Edward's and turned to the priest. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." I smiled. Suddenly there was a loud clapping from the audience. But when I looked around, everyone was staring at each other confused at what was going on.  
Edward stiffened and I knew who it was. A cackle echoed through the walls and I cringed.  
"Bella, Bella," James clapped smiling. "You've put on a great show for everyone, but it's time to go home." I shook my head.  
"No, no, James, go away. Don't ruin my wedding day."  
"Bella, let's go." He ordered.  
"You're not real." I screwed my eyes shut and plugged my ears. "You're not real," I chanted.  
"Bella, I will not ask you again. Let's go. Now." I swayed slightly refusing to open my eyes.  
Something hit my cheek and I was on the floor. When I opened my eyes, James was hovering over me with his hand clenched into a fist. I saw my surroundings were different. It was the same type of day, on my wedding but the church was empty. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, everyone was gone. There were no guests. Just me and James.  
"We're going to have to do things my way." He closed his eyes in frustration before dragging me out and tossing me onto the ground launching on top of me.

_"James stop…" I begged with my eyes shut. His fists kept connecting with my body and the pain just seemed to increase. He kept hitting me.  
"You agreed to be mine. You agreed to be my wife. You did." He murmured quickly and he looked as though he were losing it. His eyes were wide and anxious. "You have to be mine. You do. I want you. I want you. I want you."_

Suddenly it wasn't James on top of me anymore, it was Edward. I shrieked at the pain of the fist connecting with my lower abdomen.

End of Dream

"Bella, Bella!" Edward shouted, hovering over me. My eyes scanned the room wildly before I launched myself into his chest crying my eyes out. This dream was the worst dream, ever more then my other dream with James.  
"Bella!" Rosalie and Jasper screamed at the same time by my side in a second.  
"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concern clear on his face.

I didn't answer I just continued crying into Edward's shirt, soaking it up. I can't keep living like this. I'm terrified, I'm more than scared.  
"Bella!" Rosalie yelled but I didn't respond.  
Alice suddenly yanked me off Edward and turned me to her. Edward was going to say something but Alice gave him the death stare.  
"Tell me what the hell has been going on with you. Now." She gritted. I continued crying and she raised an eyebrow. "Now."

I knew she wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't want to hide it anymore, it could get me in trouble if I didn't tell them and I didn't want another kidnapping incident, or maybe something worst. I pushed that to the side. Besides, they're my family they have to know and as much as I hate to admit it I can be in danger—I need protection.

I sniffled. "I had a nightmare." I started.  
"About?" She pressed.  
"James." She looked surprised.  
"Is the kidnapping still haunting you?" She asked cradling my face and I shook my head.  
"No, it's not the kidnapping."  
"Then what?" I took a deep breath, decided to tell them.


	71. A Different Destination

**A/N: Hey guys ! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a week ! My computer crashed on me and was being fixed for a couple of days, then i had to redownload everything again which was a pain, but I'm so greatful my story wasn't deleted. So I'll start updating again! Let me know what you think :D **

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 71 A Different Destination

"I've been feeling eyes on me for a while now, watching my every move. I was able to catch what seemed like a blonde person by the forest the last day of school. That day I went out instead of coming home when I sent you all that text message. I went to go do some research."

"Research on what?" Emmett asked. I pointed to my drawer and Edward was back in a flash with my print out papers.

"I found out James' life before Forks. He's Marc James, the crazy guy Tanya was talking about." All their mouths hit the floor and I unfolded the paper of the journal entry turning it towards them.

They read before their eyes snapped back to me. "Bella…"

"He's been in my dreams, everywhere. I'm his obsession, his must-have. He won't stop until he gets me." I sniffed again. "I saw him today…"

Edward snapped his head towards me. "What?"

I nodded. "After I left Joe, I felt uneasy again and when I turned to look. There he was. It had to be him…" I trailed off. "It had to. I got so scared. I jumped in my car and sped back home."

"Why haven't you told us anything, Bella?" Rosalie asked furious.

"I didn't want to worry you guys." I admitted.

"I don't give a flying fuck, we need to protect you. You're in danger from this asshole and we have to make sure he gets nowhere near you. We have to kill him." Emmett pounded his fist into his other hand.

"NO."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you guys becoming murderers because of him." That angered everyone, especially Edward.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't fucking care about being a murderer. I have killed so many people this extra fucking asshole doesn't make me any darker. He will not fucking touch you. I am going to protect you at all costs!" He roared.

"If we see him, we kill him. If he's on our territory we kill him. Either way, we kill him." I could see I was going to get nowhere. They were right, he was a danger.

"You're right." I hung my head. Why do I have to be put into this situation?

A week has gone by and now we're in the first couple of days in July. Only a month away from my wedding. I was so excited, but also stressed out. I was receiving confirmations, doing dress alterations, decoration orderings and it was all so tiring. Thank god, Alice can't sleep.

The nightmare episode has passed but everyone is still on high alert. I'm literally stuck inside a house and can only go out if I have somebody with me. Esme's orders. I didn't even fight back because they were right I had to be careful. At least until James was out of the picture, or I was a vampire. We were thinking about moving, but I don't want to leave just yet. We'll find him eventually and put an end to it.

I was suddenly elevated on the chair and I noticed that Edward had slipped under me and I was now sitting on his lap. I laughed and clasped my arms around his neck, kissing his nose. He smiled and Alice seemed unfazed by this and kept on sketching out the guys tux's in her sketchbook.

Her eyes suddenly got hazy and she went still. She was having a vision. "Hey love, can you go get Esme for me?" I knew he was just asking me that so I could leave. I didn't want to start an argument though so I stood up and did as asked.

Edward's POV

I was suddenly pulled into one of Alice's visions.

_Alice's Vision:_

_We were still in our house here in Forks and there were some decorations on the wall hanging. I looked to see everyone standing closely together with what looked like Bella in the middle. Jasper was standing right next to her with his arm around Alice smiling, seeming totally at ease and unaffected by Bella and her proximity in the slightest. Everyone was all smiles and I stood next to her with my arm wrapped around her as she was bent over the candle '18' blowing it out._

_When she stood up that's when I saw it. Her skin was pale white like the snow itself similar to mine. Her hair was beautifully waved and she stood tall with grace as she smiled a white pearly smile. When she looked at me I saw it. Her eyes, they were a dark red color, glistening with pure happiness. The sun seemed to come through the window and strike her arm. She started to sparkle and she grinned happily at the action. _

_Bella was a vampire._

_End of Alice's Vision_

Alice shook her head and I looked at her with a mixture of emotions. "What was that?"

"Bella was blowing out her 18th candle, but she was already a vampire."

"Her eyes were a dark, dull red." I added.

"Meaning, she had been a vampire for a while." Her eyebrows suddenly shot up. "Bella's going to be turned into a vampire ahead of time." Her voice held disbelief.

"Are you sure, Alice?" Who would change her? No one wants to do it ahead of time and make her this creature to begin with.

"It has to be." I stayed silent and just on time Esme walked in with Bella. Bella skipped over and sat on my lap humming a random tune.

Who would turn Bella ahead of time?

"Edward, you have to go get your tuxedo fitted with the guys," Rosalie said.

"I'll do it!" Alice chirped skipping towards me with a measuring tape longer then her.

I sighed and called Jasper and Emmett.

"Jasper, Emmett."

"What?" They asked walking in from the back yard. They took one look at Alice and their faces turned to one of horror. Alice smiled and wagged her figure gesturing them to come closer. They stood motionless before walking over to her.

"I hate this," Jasper grumbled.

"Thanks, Eddie." Emmett shook his head.

I sighed.

Alice laughed enjoying our reactions to the fullest. Bella came downstairs and giggled.

"Aw, how cute boys."

"Shut up, Belly." Emmett narrowed his eyes. She rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on my lips making my mood shift to being happy. Bella hasn't had any more nightmares lately, making me relax. I felt so frustrated when she was screaming and crying because of a nightmare and I couldn't do anything to fix it. We've gone out looking for James, but have had no luck in finding him—Alice can't even find him in her visions.

"I'm expecting you to comb that mess and slick it back." Alice questioned pointing to my hair with a raised eyebrow.  
"Do I have to?" I asked.

"No, I like his hair like that!" Bella huffed.

Alice turned to her, shaking her head. "It's not going to look nice with the tuxedo, let him slick it back."

Bella made a face. "Let him decide." I leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Thanks, love." She nuzzled her head, smiling.

My mind wandered off to Alice's vision. Bella was already a vampire, I don't understand. Her eyes were a dull red, turning into a light shade of amber, meaning she had to have been a vampire for a while. The future had changed for Bella then what Alice originally seen. I told everyone about this—they all shared the same expression, confusion and wondered the same question—who?

We decided to keep this from Bella, so she wouldn't get any type of ideas.

"Okay, you're done!" I stepped away from Alice with one arm wrapped around Bella. "Emmett." He groaned and replaced my earlier position. I chuckled lowly.

"Hey guys," Bella called and everyone's attention turned to her. "I know this is random, but am I going to forget all my memories with you guys when I'm a vampire? You guys don't really seem to remember much from your human lives." She was biting her lip nervously and I was momentarily distracted by it.

"You might." Jasper said. "Not all though, it depends on how much you remember something."

"What do you mean?"

"We all remember something from our human life that we held onto through our transformation—something we couldn't let go of and was carried over."

She looked down nervous. "So if I hold onto my memories, I won't forget them?"

"Essentially."

"I don't want to forget anything…"

I nudged Bella and she looked up at me. "Don't worry though; you'll be okay Bella. And besides—" I smiled. "We'll all be right there beside you, reminding you of everything. Not letting you forget a single moment." Everyone smiled agreeing. "Especially me my, love." She suddenly beamed at me and hugged me.

"Thank you."

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. "Hello, every—" He stopped midway when he saw Alice and Emmett. His eyes were wide open and he tried to walk past them, but Alice stopped him.

"Where are you going, Carlisle?" He shut his eyes. "You're next."

"HA!" Jasper laughed glad he wasn't next. We all laughed at Carlisle's face of horror.

Bella's POV

"Here, honey, I got this at the office for you." He held out a white envelope for me. MY eyebrows knitted in confusion but I took it from his hands.

On the front it said

_Bella_

I opened it and saw it was a letter from Jacob.

**Bella, **

**Sorry I didn't call you I dropped my phone and it broke, so this was an easy way to contact you. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to a car show in the next town over, tomorrow? Besides, I have to tell you about someone I met. Meet me there if you decide to come.**

** Jacob**

I was surprised at Jacob's invitation but I would definitely want to go and hang out with him. I looked on the bottom and saw there was the address of the place where this car show would be held with a time.

Edward leaned over my shoulder trying to read the letter Jacob had sent me. "What is that, love?" I closed the letter and put it on the table. Well telling him I was going to hang out with Jacob in the next town should be interesting. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. _Here goes nothing._

"Oh, nothing, babe. Jacob wrote me because he broke his phone and he wanted to hang out." He sighed slightly.

"Where?" I smiled innocently at him. "Where, Bella?" He pressed.

"He wants to go to a car show in the next town." I rushed through that sentence as fast as I could that I'm surprised he heard me.

"No. Absolutely not." My head snapped up and I got angry.

Why not? He didn't mind Jacob that much anymore. I was going to be with him and he would keep me safe, nothing would happen to me.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no," He stood up and started walking away. He was being unfair and unreasonable as always. I wanted to go out with a friend was that so bad? I stomped up after him.

"You're not my mother."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to me. "No, but I'm your fiancé."

"That doesn't make you my mother." I narrowed my eyes and he did the same. I could tell he was getting mad.

"My job as a fiancé is to love you, keep you happy and keep you safe."

"You're being overbearing and you're not making me happy right now." I sneered.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on here?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward's being unfair." I said simply.

"Edward's always being unfair." He spoke sarcastically and I huffed. "Why do you never listen to me?"

"Because you try to keep me from doing what I want—I am not yet a vampire that you can control, I am allowed to go out and have fun." I countered.

"Not when there's a crazy fucker after you." He spat.

"I'm going to be with Jacob, I'm going to be safe!" I yelled. Rosalie looked like she wanted to interfere but Jasper appeared next to her shaking his head.

"They need to work this out on their own." She sighed and walked back upstairs.

"Bella, just for once listen."

"Edward, let me just go out. I'll keep in contact with you. Just don't bar me." He took a deep breath, calming himself and I decided yelling at each other was going to get us nowhere.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Ew, that was rude.

"Why are you so nasty?" I pulled my hair in frustration. This man frustrates me to no end. He took yet another deep breath. "I don't care. Good night."

I stomped in the direction of the stairs.

"If you don't want me in your room just keep your door and window closed. I'll understand." He barely whispered the last part.

I slammed the door of my room and locked it running over and locking my window as well. Stupid Edward. Frustrating vampire. I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow.

Why can't he understand me? I want to go out before I have to stay inside after I'm turned. I know James is out there but Jake's going to look after me so it'll be okay.

_He's just concerned over your safety, stupid. _My mind screamed at me. But he's so ugh sometimes. _If it were the other way around, you'd feel the same way he does. You'd want to protect him as much as possible because you wouldn't want to lose him. _I sighed, why does my subconscious have to be so right at these times?

My anger slowly diminished and I changed into my pajamas ready for bed as I looked over at my locked door.

_"__If you don't want me in your room just keep your door and window closed. I'll understand…"_ Edward could easily knock down my door if he wanted to but he knew if I locked it I didn't want to talk to him and he understood that. I let out a breath and walked over to the door unlocking it and cracking it open. I did the same to the window, opening it fully.

It turned eleven o'clock and Edward jumped into my room through my window.

"Hi," I said simply.

"Hi." He said, looking at me with his big Topaz eyes. He took a seat at the edge of my bed not sure if to come close to me. I pushed the duvet away from me and crawled over to him letting him know he could talk to me.

"My stupid, frustrating, vampire," I muttered kissing his neck. He growled lowly before pinning me to the mattress. My eyes opened startled, landing on his beautiful face. His eyes were glowing against the dark room and his smile was spread across his face.

"My stupid, crazy, human," I laughed and he crashed his lips against mine. My body immediately responded to his kiss and I reached up, tangling my hands in his soft hair. _This boy can seriously frustrate me, but I can't stay mad at him._

He pulled back and nuzzled our noses. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I'm sorry as well. I know you're just trying to protect me. If the roles were switched I'd be doing the same thing to you."

He put his forehead against mine. "I'll try not to overbear you. If Jacob's going to be there, then you can go." I know it must've taken a lot for him to just allow me to go. I thought over what I said to him earlier—that must've made him think about it.

"You're not overbearing, honey." I took his head in my hands smiling. "I was angry and I spoke without thinking. You're not overbearing, you're protective and you always keep me happy, no matter what. We were fighting and that's what happens when couples fight, they say stupid things. But I love you; you know I didn't mean what I said before."

He looked up at me under his lashes with this new shy boy smile and I visibly melted. "I know you didn't mean it, love. I hate fighting with you."

"So do, I."

"Stop being an aggravating woman." He joked.

"Stop being a frustrating man." He smirked.

"One of my many talents," I started laughing loudly as he hugged me pulling me into his chest. "I love you." I didn't get a chance to respond because he crashed his lips onto mine.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked from next to Edward.

"I'm going to go to a car show with Jacob." Her eyebrows shot up and she looked taken aback.

"Oh," Edward sighed.

"She wants to go."

"Be very careful Bella," I nodded skipping over to her. I gave her a hug and turned to Edward giving him a huge smile.  
"I'll see you later, baby." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled in the middle of the kiss feeling the butterflies in my stomach flutter, just like the first time.

"Bella's quite giddy today," Jasper noted jokingly as he walked in. I pulled back and stuck my tongue out.

"See you later, guys." Edward passed me my car keys and I took off heading north.

After about a good half an hour I entered the next town, but I didn't know where to go from there. I stopped by a gas station and saw a girl at the corner.

She looked pretty. She had light red golden hair with light freckles spread all over her face—her eyes were a light cinnamon color as they observed my car with awe.

"Excuse me," I called.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name's Bella," I stuck my hand out and she smiled.  
"Hey, I'm Lizzie." We shook hands.

"I'm trying to get to the car show, but I'm kind of lost." I chuckled nervously. She looked confused and I internally groaned. Oh no, guess she can't help.

"I don't think there's a car show today." She looked out towards the street, thinking hard. "I would've known if there was one today, I'm always at them." She smiled and I could tell she had a passion for cars. "But maybe I didn't hear about this one. But go straight until you see an intersection and make a right, then make a left and you should be there. That's where all the car shows are at."

"Thank you!" I thanked happily. "Would you like a ride there?" That's the least I could do.

Her eyes lit up momentarily with excitement before she groaned. "I wish I could but I actually have to go somewhere." She rolled her eyes and I giggled. "Thanks for the offer though."

"No problem, Lizzie. See you around." She waved me off and I drove away from the gas station.

My phone rang and I answered it through the car Bluetooth. One good thing about Rosalie and Edward's freaky car tendencies is we always have the best of everything, technology, boosts—everything!

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, love." Edward's warm voice flowed in the car and I immediately smiled. "How are you?"

"Hey, dear, I'm on my way to the show now." I made a smooth right. "I got lost and had to ask a nice girl for directions."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yep, I'm two minutes away."

"Okay, let me know when you're coming back okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Bella."

I pulled up into a spot and turned off the car. I noticed the lot was empty. My eyebrows furrowed. I don't understand. Maybe everyone's inside.

I got out and walked inside, the lot was completely empty—I seemed to be the only person inside here.

Why would Jake site me here with a lie, when he himself isn't even here? This isn't like him. I walked a little further in; maybe Jacob was trying to scare me because he thinks it's funny.

Nothing, I just saw the same white walls all over this place, it was completely empty.

"Stupid, Jacob," I muttered. "Watch when I see him."

As I turned around taking out my phone my name was called.

"Bella," I froze to the spot I was standing on and felt the chills run up my body. It can't be—it's impossible. I turned slowly realizing my worst fear.

"James."


	72. A Lover's Wound

**A/N: Enjoy guys ! Let me know what you think :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 72 A Lover's Wound

Alice's POV

"I'm surprised you let her go." I confessed to Edward. We were sitting in the middle room talking and recounting the guests for the wedding. He sighed shaking his head.

"Me and her fought over this last night. I didn't want her to in the beginning but she's somewhat right. She's going to be home all day every day when she's turned into a vampire until she can manage her thirst, so let her enjoy her last days." I wasn't too bought with that. I mean not that I don't want her to go out or anything, but I'm nervous for her is all.

"She swore up and down Jacob would look after her." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Like that helps," I snorted. "I can't see her."

He hung his head. "Don't remind me."

I patted his back. "Call her to check up on her in a little bit." He nodded and we got back to counting.

The family soon joined us, talking and laughing. "Hey Emmett, pass me that notebook over there." I pointed to the book next to him.

"This one?" I nodded.

"Thank you. Ah shit," I grumbled.

"Alice," Esme scolded. I covered my mouth and giggled.

"Woops, sorry Esme,"

"What happened, Alice?" I stood up.

"I forgot to make sure Bella's dress arrived, I'll be right back." I flitted upstairs making my way over to my phone.

_"Hello?" _John answered with his fake Italian accent. He was such a sweet cute man he made me giggle.

"Hi, John, it's Alice," I greeted kindly over the phone.

"Oh, mio dolce, how are you?"  
I opened my sketchbook taking a look at Bella's dress. "I just wanted to know how Bella's dress came out."

I heard some ruffling of pages before he spoke again. "Isabella Hale, right?"

"Yes, sir."

He sighed in contempt and I knew he was satisfied with his work. "It is so beautiful! I need her to come, eh, try it on."

"Of course, would Tuesday of next week work?" Exactly one week until Bella's fitting. It sounds like enough time.

"Oh yes, Tuesday."

"Okay, John, I look forward to seeing you thank you for everything!"

"Addio, Alice."

"Addio," I hung up and smiled. Yes, things seem to be going well.

_Alice's Vision:_

_Bella was standing in front of James as they were talking to each other. James had a sinister smile on his face and Bella looked furious with a mix of anger._

_"You agreed to being my wife, don't forget." He said._

_"I said that to get away from you." Bella spat and James' face turned to one of anger. _

_He took a step closer and Bella stood motionless. "I want you. That's all I want in life. I need you." _

_"I know," Bella breathed. "I'm your obsession." _

_James looked away momentarily before turning back to her. "Hm, this sounds a little bit interesting." James took out a knife from his back pocket and started snickering. "What's the matter Isabella, cat got your tongue?" He kept laughing._

_End of Vision:_

I gasped loudly clutching my shirt, breathing heavily. I can't believe it, James—he's going to kill Bella! He was alone with her now. I have to tell Edward!

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, running over to me. My head turned to the kitchen and I heard as Edward strolled in from the backyard shutting his phone.

"Bella's almost there." He said to Rosalie, who paid no mind to him, her attention was to me. I probably look like a mad woman, but I have to tell Edward.

Edward's attention turned to me and he panicked rushing over to me.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He shook me gently.

"Edward, we have to go find Bella!" I shouted and his face became more anxious.

"Why?"

"I just had a vision. James is there and is going to kill her!" His hands dropped from my shoulders as he processed what I had just told him.

"Let's go." He ran out of the house and we all followed suit closely behind him. By the time we all got into our cars, he drove off in his Volvo.

"Alice, you're positive you saw it was James?" Jasper was driving my Porsche because I wanted to keep searching the future to keep tabs on what was going on.

"Yes, I'm positive." I turned to him. "Jazz, I'm scared." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"We're going to kill him. It all ends here."

Edward's POV

I was going at 140 mph driving out of Forks to go find Bella. Bella's all defenseless in front of a killer, why can't I fucking have teleportation powers?

I slammed my hand against the steering wheel in frustration, feeling anguish wash over me—almost feeling as if my heart was beating again in anxiety. I can do this, I know I can, I can make it. I looked at my rearview mirror and saw Rosalie following closely behind me. We took different streets to avoid traffic making our way into the next town.

Bella's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That question can't be serious." I swallowed, trying to keep my nerves away—they weren't going to help me right now.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

He sighed. "I made you meet me here."

I stayed quiet. I thought Jacob asked me to come hang out with him? Realization started to sink in and my head snapped up to his. "The letter…"

He smirked. "Me."  
"How?" I choked.

He walked towards the left and I watched him closely not sure what he was going to do. "I stayed somewhere near where your friend Jacob lives and met one of his friends: this angry looking guy." He shrugged nonchalantly. Oh no, Paul. "I think his name was Peter, Patrick—Paul, whatever. He told me it was a private reservation and I had to leave soon enough.

"I agreed. One day I overheard your friend Jacob talking about you as he passed by me, he said he was going to try once more or something like that." I felt all the blood in my body drain. He's been hiding in the reservation for so long without anybody recognizing him. "Then later he said you decided on being friends. That's good for me; I don't want anybody touching my woman." He looked sternly at me and I had to fight the urge to cringe under his stare.

"I needed a way to get you again and he was the easiest way. I sent you a letter with his hand writing—after looking at a copy of it—and knew that would bait you into coming." He put his thumb to his lip and smiled. "I have to admit though I took a chance with you. I wasn't sure if you were going to show up with Edward, but luckily you didn't. You just don't learn that you have to stay away from trouble don't you?" My brain screamed at me to leave but my limbs were stuck to this spot.

"Something's really weird about your so called, 'family'" I swallowed. "I just can't put my finger on it." He snapped.

Somewhere deep down I was able to find my voice to speak. "There's nothing weird about my family, Marc James." His eyes snapped towards me and he looked taken aback.  
"Excuse me?"

"Marc James, son of Dr. Matthew. The father and son locked away in a mental asylum after experiments gone wrong." I rehearsed to him and he looked all choked up.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"Research." Yes, I have him, maybe I can distract him with what I know to try and get out of here.

"Our names weren't supposed to be released." He hissed towards himself before taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on his face. My small smile fell.

"What else do you know?" He was taunting me.

"You have characteristics of a tracker." I stated and he chuckled.

"Mhm, and what is that, my dear?"

I took a cautious step back. Shit I need to call Edward, he can help me but I can't do anything with James in front of me. I closed my eyes.  
_Edward, Edward, please come get me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I promise I'll listen to you. Please. _

"It's a person who obsesses over something or someone and who tracks it down until it's theirs at all costs."

"Well, well, well, looks like this time you were the one doing the research." He was having a blast over this and I was getting more scared by the moment. What have I gotten myself into?

"I have power and demand over you." He smirked.

What the hell? I'm not property. "I'm not property to have command over." I growled through my teeth.

"After we're married, I will be the happiest man alive and I'll have total power over you." He cooed ignoring my previous comment.

"What the hell makes you think I'm getting married to you?" I screamed.

"You agreed to being my wife, don't forget." He said.

"I said that to get away from you." I spat venomously and I had the pleasure of watching his face turn to one of fury and anger. He took a step closer to me but I refused to move. I was going to stand my ground, he was not going to scare me into anything or rule my life anymore. It ends here.

"I want you. That's all I want in life. I need you." He implored.

"I know," I breathed, feeling confused with this whole 360 encounter. "I'm your obsession."

James looked away for a second before smiling and pulling something out of his pocket. "Hm, this sounds a little bit interesting." He waved the silver sharp knife in the air and I gasped. "What's the matter Isabella, cat got your tongue?" He cackled. "What did you think that you were going to throw my real life in my face and I was going to feel repented and let you go?" _I was kind of hoping that._ "No. You're not escaping."

"Marc James, a sick teenage boy who was used as a lab rat to be experimented on by his own father." He frowned.

"Shut up." He slapped me and I whelped losing my balance and falling to the floor.

"What's your last name, James?"

"I don't have one." He stated.  
"Matthew—a brilliant scientist who was put down because of his aggression towards the other patients." I don't know why I was saying this; it wasn't going to help me out in any way. It was just getting all this anger towards him out of my chest, because he was getting angrier with everything I was saying.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled shaking his head.

"What did he use on you James? Huh?" He didn't answer just held the knife in the air. "What did he do to make you such a sick human being?" I spat. His eyes flared and he held the knife up near my neck.

"That's none of your business. Now shut up." He looked down, noticing my ring. I immediately placed my right hand over it.

"You're wearing that shit?" I didn't say anything. "Where's _my_ ring, you're _my_ fiancée."

"I'm not your fiancée, I'm Edward's." I looked out the window, no emotions on my face. "I'm not perfect for you James, I don't want you—I loathe you, see that and let me go." He ran the knife down my cheek softly so he didn't cut me, making my breathing falter. My heart rate sped up and he laughed.

"Oh you're so scared right now this is how I want you—docile, tamed. You know I didn't want this to happen when I first met you, Bella." He started looking away. I waited for my chance. "When I saw you I thought, 'she's absolutely breath taking, she must be mine.' I was going to win you over with kindness." He smiled before scowling. "But then you told me Edward was your boyfriend, and then that you were engaged to him!" His eyes snapped back to me. "Where's Edward now?" He laughed. "Oh Edward," he sang. "Edward, Edward,"

I felt the tears of anger start to build up and that was enough for me. I pushed him, knocking him off balance making him fall over. I took my chance and I stumbled up to my feet, making a run for the door. I felt the daija vu, from the last time. Ironic.

Right when I reached the door, James grabbed me by the hair. I screamed in pain and despair as he pulled me back inside. "Let me, go!"

He flung me across the room and I slammed roughly against the wall. I used all my energy to stay conscious. "Mine." He growled.

I jumped up, bolting towards the door to have him pull me back by my arm. I ran towards him to shove him out of my way and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

My eyes widened and both me and James looked down. James was holding onto the knife that was now halfway stuck in my stomach. I immediately collapsed, falling back onto the ground. James was motionless. I touched the knife and cried out in pain. It hurt so badly. I was feeling weak; my blood was leaving my body fast.

This was it for me. I was going to die. I thought back on my life and just like in the movies had a little replay of it.

The car accident with my parents, me finding the Cullens, my first birthday, our move to France, my sweet 16, my first hangover, our move to Forks. Moments with Carlisle and Esme, with Alice and Jasper, with Rosalie and Emmett, moments with Jacob and most importantly moments with my soul mate, my best friend, Edward.

I didn't regret anything in my life except for one thing. I regret not making it to the alter to unite my life with Edward's. I regret dying here without seeing his face at least one more time. I regret it. I closed my eyes feeling the light of day dim out on me.

Edward's POV

I was trying to dodge all the cars in my way but it was becoming more difficult as I made my way through. I swerved to the right avoiding a black pickup truck noticing Rosalie following my actions.

_"Shit, this place keeps getting more crowded the deeper we go in." _I caught her thoughts. I was going at an unbelievable speed going to a destination I didn't exactly know where it was. I didn't think of that, fuck.

_Ring,_ my phone rang and I noticed it was Alice.

"What?" I snapped.

"Turn left then right." The line went dead and I pushed the car faster, accelerating all I could through this town making a smooth left.

_Come on, Bella. Hold on please. I'm coming for you; you just need to hold on._ I shut my eyes briefly turning the corner seeing an empty lot at the far end of it.

I heard what seemed like a gasp and a thud coming from inside and I immediately stopped the car, jumping out. That's when it hit me. Blood. Lots of it.

I recognized that smell. _No, no, no, no!_

I ran in nearly stumbling back at the scene in front of me. Bella was sprawled out on the ground, on her back with a pool of deep rich blood underneath her. Her hair stuck to her face and there was a huge silver knife protruding her lower abdomen. James had his back to me motionless before he started stepping back.

_"That wasn't supposed to happen. What happened? What do I do?" _I didn't see anything, my vision went black and I lunged.

I grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall shattering his shoulder with the harsh collision.

"AH!" He wailed in pain. I felt no mercy towards him, I was going to kill him—I've been waiting for this for so long.

"You want to know what I am!" I screamed as I flung him from the wall into the glass wall hearing as the glass clattered around him sticking in his skin. Blood dripped from the shards stuck in his body but it didn't even affect me, his blood was absolutely nothing to me.

He was going to find out what he wanted to know. What was off about me—what I was, and for that his price will be his death. He will pay for what he did to Bella.

"I'm a vampire." I whispered by his ear.

Alice's POV

I saw as Edward ran inside the building and that's when I caught the whiff of blood. It was sweet and alluring making my throat burn with thirst. My eyes widened reality sinking in. Bella.

I ran in after Edward the others following closely behind me. I stopped short when I saw Bella on the floor bleeding out and Edward flinging James from side to side, breaking bones in his body as James shrieked in pain. Everybody else stood motionless before I heard a cry of despair.  
"BELLA!" Rosalie screamed rushing over to Bella's side. She cradled Bella in her arms and carefully placed her on her lap. "Bella, Bella, wake up baby." Nothing, Bella didn't move, and her heartbeat wasn't normal anymore.

I looked to see Edward pinning James to the wall before leaning in and sinking his teeth into his neck, ripping off a chunk of skin. James' scream was blood curling and made me come back to the present, allowing my anger to rise. I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay." I whispered running over to Edward, placing my hand on his neck to pull him away from James. He fought back, snapping his teeth and growling at me.

James slid down the wall, as he held onto his bleeding neck—his eyes wild with fear. He was contemplating an escape and how much time he had before we caught him. Jasper and Emmett grabbed him by the arms ripping off his limbs slowly one by one. I pulled Edward's attention towards me and shook him vigorously.

"STOP!" I shouted. His wild eyes seem to see clarity again and soon held anger, despair, sadness and depression. "Go to Bella, now. I'll take care of him." He didn't respond he just flew to her side.

_Remember these last moments…_ I thought before joining Emmett and Jasper.

Edward's POV

Rosalie was cradling Bella in her arms her blood covering her from head to toe, but it didn't affect her. She just held her daughter, rocking back and forth.  
"Give me her." I commanded—my voice hoarse.

Rosalie didn't listen so I just snatched her from her arms and pulled her into mine. She growled at me and I snapped my teeth at her, warning her off.

"Bella," I choked. "Wake up, love, I'm here." She didn't respond, let alone open her eyes. "Bella," I shook her gently. "You can't leave me." My voice cracked. "You promised we'd be together."

She suddenly blinked slightly, her dark brown eyes staring dully into mine. She smiled slightly, her eyes holding an empty gaze, breaking me. She was barely here anymore.  
She reached down grabbing the knife, trying to pull it out—only managing to make herself cry out in pain.  
Her cries bounced off the walls into my ears making me look around desperately for something to help her soothe this pain. Her hurting was making my dead heart break.

"Don't touch it, love." I said softly removing her hands away. She grimaced wincing slightly. Carlisle was bringing out a syringe with different sets of viles and medicines.

"It…hurts…" She whispered barely audible.  
"HELP HER!" Rosalie screeched wildly. Her golden eyes were filled with anxiety.

"We're going to make it stop, baby." She smiled softly letting her eyes give me one last look before closing. Her heart rate decreased and her breathing slowed down making me alert.

I placed her on the ground touching her face in a way to try and make her stay awake. "Bella, Bella!" I screamed feeling the dry tears trying to expel my body.


	73. Blazing Fire

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update guys! Love yous, but i went to go watch Breaking Dawn part 2 tonight and it was literally the best movie and the best out of the five. I loved it, the ending was perfect and so was the movie. Sorry i had to share that, i was a little excited today! Let me know what you think :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 73 Blazing Fire

"Carlisle, do something!" Rosalie urged.  
"Nothing Carlisle will do will help her." Alice said rushing over to us placing her hand on Bella's now cooled forehead.

_Change her. _She thought to me.

My eyes snapped to her. "Alice—"

"There's no other way, do it Edward! I don't want to lose her!" She shouted and I knew it was time. It all made sense now, the vision of Bella being a vampire ahead of time. This is why she was changed before time. This is what led to that decision. I changed her.

"I'll do it!" Rosalie yelled pushing me away only to be pulled back by Carlisle.

"No, Rose, you will lose control. Do it." He ordered me with pained eyes.

"What if I lose control?"

"You won't." I looked at Bella's face, that beautiful face and I knew it. I knew I couldn't let her leave me. She had to stay with me. I leaned into her neck and welcomed the seducing smell of her blood filling my nose—letting the venom pool excessively in my mouth. I pulled my lips back over my teeth and slowly sunk them into her soft neck feeling as they tore the skin with ease.  
The warm, rich, blood flowed into my mouth and I couldn't help but suck more for more of a taste. It was so sweet and warm it wasn't satisfying me that I just wanted more.

"Edward, stop!" Rosalie bellowed.

"You're killing her." Alice tugged on me but all futile attempts. It was so good, her blood didn't just smell good—it tasted even better. After all these years of wondering why she smelled so good and what her blood tasted like, my guesses did it no justice. She tasted better than she smelled. I was losing control—I was letting the blood lust take over me and I saw as the monster I repressed so many years ago came back and chuckled, enjoying every sip. I closed my eyes, relishing the taste before opening them again and seeing whose blood I was draining.

Bella. She lied there motionless, as she allowed me to drain the life out of her. _That's my love, my one true soul mate, I won't kill her. _I didn't want to kill her so I pulled back wiping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand, feeling ashamed of what I did. There were teeth marks on her neck oozing blood, but it wasn't even appealing to me anymore—the monster in me didn't even dare surface.

I had hurt her, I almost killed her. I hung my head in my hands embarrassed at myself. "Son, it's okay."

"I could've killed her!" I exploded in anger at him trying to use the word _'okay' _to downplay the situation. It was not _okay_, I could've killed her! He put his hand over my shoulder shaking his head.

"You pulling back mid feeding is something powerful right there that even the most mature of vampires have trouble doing. I wasn't sure if you were going to pull back, but your love for her overcame your instincts."

I turned to see Bella's limp form on the floor. She looked so lifeless and fragile like if she had no life in her anymore. What if I was too late?

"I don't think I made it, Carlisle." I confessed.

"You did, Edward. Here that?" I listened to the barely audible _'thump'_of a heart. "She's alive." He turned to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. "Go. Get away from here." He didn't say it in a rude way but rather an escape because their thirst was starting to gnaw at them and Bella's blood was still pooling.

Rosalie was covered in it as was I and shook her head. "No. You can't make me." Carlisle accepted it but made everyone get away from Bella.  
He placed his hand on the knife ready to slowly pull it out. He looked at me with sadness. I nodded and he slowly tugged on it.

"We're going to make it go away, Bella," I whispered, kissing her temple. The knife gently slid out and he tossed it to the other side of the room. I shut my eyes briefly.

"Give me your belt." Carlisle ordered. I slid off my belt passing it over to him.  
"We have to get her back to the house and be patient for the next three days or so." He tore a piece of his sweater off and tied it around Bella's wound to slow down the bleeding. "I don't know how Esme's going to take this…" He murmured to himself. "Grab her gently." I cradled her in my arms turning to see James' disembodied body on the ground.

"We're going to clean up," Alice said holding onto Jasper's hand. I nodded and ran to my car, placing Bella as gently as possible in the back seat.

I breathed out heavily looking into the rearview mirror. Bella was there motionless, sleeping.

"Come on, Bella." I whispered before racing off back home.

"Bella!" Esme ran over to us before stumbling back with the smell of her blood. Her eyes darkened slightly before she took a deep breath, calming herself. Her face held despair as her eyes searched desperately for answers in mine. I hung my head and she let out a broken sob. She snatched Bella from my arms, hugging her close to her, rocking back and forth. I doubted for a second Esme's control around Bella's blood but then I realized Esme would never hurt Bella, she's her mother—if she was going to, she would've already.

"She's not dead." She spoke softly, combing Bella's hair with her fingers. I shook my head. _You changed her._ I didn't answer her, but she knew my silence was her answer. She placed Bella on the couch walking over to me, touching my cheek.

"You did good Edward. It was the best choice, thank you." She smiled softly with a teary eyed expression.

"What if the venom doesn't work, her wounds are bad." I refused to pick up my head. Bella got hurt and I could lose her, and it's all my fault for letting her go out on her own when we all agreed against it for her safety.

Esme looked briefly back at Bella before back at me. "It's working, Edward. Remember my wounds were worst." I recalled when Esme was turning—she was at the brink of death and wouldn't have survived much longer. She threw herself off a cliff in an attempted suicide to escape her life and broke every bone in her body, surviving miraculously. Carlisle was fond of her and couldn't let her die so he turned her. I remember hearing every bone in her body snap back together, mending. "I know—" She placed her hand on her heart. "She's going to survive."

I walked over to Bella and sat down next to her waiting for her to respond. I heard her heart thumping and that eased my pain. I tried to read her mind, hoping for a miracle to be able to hear what she's going through right now but coming up empty. Her mind was still a place of complete silence.

Bella's POV

I don't think I'm dead. What's going on? My neck area started hurting. _Ah, _I internally groaned. I started remembering what had just happened to me. James stabbed me as I was trying to escape and I saw Edward one last time before my eyes closed. I wasn't able to pull out the knife from my stomach, but I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary stuck in my body.

Suddenly the area of my neck didn't only hurt, it started to burn. Burn like as if someone lit me on fire. Someone must've bit me. I remember Edward telling me how the transformation from human to immortal was the most painful experience he's ever been through.

_Ah, it burns. _I wanted to scream, I wanted to wake up scream my lungs out of my chest and rip my neck open to stop the pain. But I kept it in; I didn't want to worry any of them, especially Edward or Carlisle.

I was starting to get accustomed to the burning sensation. It was a sizzling sensation now that still bothered though.

I heard slight conversations here and there and I noticed I was hearing better.

"Carlisle, I'm so scared for her." I heard Edward's sweet voice etched with concern. _Don't be scared, _I wanted to tell him I was okay and that I was going to handle this.

"I know Edward you did it though—my daughters going to be fine." He said. I heard what seemed like someone shift off their knee onto the couch I was on.

"It's okay, baby." Rosalie's wind chime voice whispered. My attention was diverted to the slight shuffling and skipping of feet. It was a light pattern, almost as if it were faintly there.

"I'm going to get her ready, shoo!" Alice's bell-like voice was filled with hope and happiness and I just wanted to wake up and hug her. Then I was pulled into the unconsciousness under the flames, feeling it escalate a little more each time.

I felt as though somebody placed me against a smooth, tough surface. I felt the presence of a female walking towards me as she removed my hair.

"She's holding out fine," I recognized the female as Esme. Someone shifted their weight off the wall before taking a few steps closer. It's incredible to believe how my hearing had intensified.

"I wish I knew what was going on inside her head." Edward whispered sullenly. "I don't want her to go through this pain." His voice held a certain sadness to it that made me want to frown and tell him I was okay, but I decided against it just in case that small movement made me lose the small control I had.

_How long have I been unconscious for? _I feel like I've been unconscious forever. Then the pain started to increase out of the blue. My whole body started burning with an intense pain. It felt as though a champion boxer, a garbage truck and a school bus were all hitting me at the same time, repeatedly. I couldn't take this pain; it had escalated to a point of crucial pain that almost made me lose control. I felt as the venom found its way to my injury and started sealing it up and healing me. It felt worst then stitches—it felt worst then the stab itself.

The venom was coursing through my veins, taking the place of where my blood was. The pain didn't go away—it just kept intensifying if it were more possible and the venom made its way to my heart making it start beating faster than ever.

I felt as though the fire was grabbing me from the core—from my heart and center of my body and pulling me up, rising the temperature of the heat with it. The pain of everything almost made me break. Almost. I locked my teeth not ready to give in yet; I would not allow any of my family to hear my agony. I would suffer through this in silence and not cause them any more worry.

Feeling myself about to melt away I allowed my back to arch off the surface I was lying on—the only movement I would make—feeling the venom finish closing up my wound. It's as though everything was starting to be okay now, besides my heart beating at a tremendously fast pace.

Suddenly my back slammed back against the surface and the fire didn't seem to escalate anymore. It seemed to have reached its peak and started to retreat. My heart beat started slowing down as did the pain. I unclenched my teeth but refused any other movements. The fire of the venom quickly stung my neck for merely a second before I felt it leave all the way down to my fingertips.

"It's time." I heard Alice say.

_'thump' 'thump' 'thump'… 'thump'…_

And with the last of the 'thump's' my heart would ever make it suddenly stopped. There was no more pain, no more fire, no more fast beating heart, no more noise. It was deadly quiet and I for once felt at peace. _It's time to wake up, _I told myself.

I willed myself to open my eyes and immediately hissed at the brightness of it. It took me a couple of seconds to adjust to the intensity of the light and that's when I really noticed the light. As weird as it was going to sound, the light was…._pretty._ My new eyes have improved the way I viewed things. With my human eyes I only saw the typical colors that I could sometimes catch reflecting off the lights—with my new vision there was another color I never noticed before, a color I couldn't explain—a color that was hidden before but is now shining brightly in my face.

I looked over to the wall, seeing the small cracks running along the edge as if somebody knocked into it with a lot of force. My guess was either Emmett, or Jasper. I chuckled lowly, stopping startled.  
The sound I just heard was of the wind chimes blowing in the wind lightly. Was that really me? I was fascinated. I sounded lovely.

When I took a breath I smelled the sweetest scent. It was so sweet and common yet so unique and different. I smelt the smell of honeysuckle, mixed with the warmth of a warm sunny day, with the smell of nature itself and the sweetest smelling flower. Common smells, but all together, mixed into one delicious, different scent. I turned to see whose lovely scent that was to be met with two intensifying eyes.

An immediate smile spread across my face as I really stared at Edward. I thought Edward was beautiful before? I might as well been blind folded. I hadn't seen Edward clearly the way I'm seeing him now. Clearly and sharp. I saw the red tint that shined off his hair, the perfect angular cheekbones with a strong jawline—his perfectly straight nose, his full lips that were slightly parted and lastly his eyes. They weren't their usual solid gold or black color. They were gold with red flecks in the iris. The unusual color made me frown.

Why were his eyes this color?

When I finally was able to stop gazing at his beauty, I noticed he hadn't moved a fraction of an inch from where he was. He just stared intently at me, silently and patiently inviting me over to him. I slowly walked over to him and reached up to touch his face. I noticed my skin was now their chalky white color and rock solid. When my fingers touched his face it wasn't the cold feeling I was used to, but strangely enough, he was warm—my temperature matching his. And the fact of that made me smile.

"Beautiful." He whispered looking down at me with his crooked smile. If I were still human my heart would've fluttered and my face would've been a vivid scarlet red color. But now I just smiled back at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

He jolted forward in surprise and chuckled before pulling back. "Try not to break _me,_ now, love."

I heard multiple footsteps coming up, catching my attention. "Can I show her now, Edward?" Alice asked jumping eagerly up and down. I then noticed I had also taken Alice's beauty for granted as well back then. She was even more beautiful with my enhanced vision. "You said I could!"

He sighed and nodded. "Very well, Alice." I scrunched my nose up and made a face. I was so confused. I looked and saw everyone's reactions to my transformation. They were all grinning widely standing by the door. I had wondered why they hadn't walked over to me.

"Give her space," I heard Edward say. He must've been answering someone's thoughts aloud. That's when I realized they hadn't walked over to me because they weren't sure of my reaction. They didn't want to scare me away—for now, I was the danger—especially since I'm stronger than them for the moment.

Alice skidded back into the room, sashaying her way to place Rosalie's full body length mirror—she brought with her—in front of me. She was beaming as she threw a wink my way before joining the rest back by the door.

I walked forward and looked at myself for the first time. I noticed my hair had become longer, with more body to it and had also become a couple of shades darker. My skin was as white as the snow itself and smooth as marble. My body was now filled in with the curves I needed and gave me an appealing and alluring figure. My posture had changed and even as I stood still I noticed that I was…graceful. Who would've thought me graceful? I wanted to laugh. I kept my eyes on the mirror studying myself. I noticed my features became sharper—my mouth fuller. My teeth looked razor sharp and white. I was outstandingly beautiful, something I never classified myself as. Then I took note of my eyes—I already knew that they were going to be red, but it still shocked me how ruby-like they were and how bright in contrast against my skin they really were. Even as I stared at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe that beautiful creature was me. I turned to Edward and smiled.

"I love you," I heard my bell like voice say strongly. I wanted to pick my first words wisely and I knew that's what I wanted to say. He grinned instantly, showing off her white pearly teeth. He engulfed me in his arms and crashed his lips against mine.

This wasn't an innocent kiss like it had been when I was human. This had a totally different edge to it. When I was human, Edward always had to worry about being too rough with me and not losing control, but now that I'm his equal he didn't have to worry about that—he didn't have to hold back. This kiss held so much fervor and I felt lust suddenly start to consume my body more than I ever have.

I pushed our faces closer, completely dazed by the passion in this kiss. I wanted to moan. _What have I been missing out on? _

I heard the uncomfortable shifting of feet and I pulled back seeing it was Jasper with a small smile. "I'd appreciate it if you kept the lust to a minimum, Bells." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "Same ol' Bella."

My smile suddenly fell and that's when I felt it—the burning sensation in my throat. I was thirsty and it was starting to take over me, I couldn't even think straight. Edward noticed my shift in moods and was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked. I didn't even want to answer. I just wrapped my hands, cupping, my throat, wishing I could stop the burning by clawing at it. Edward immediately understood and pain shot through his eyes. "You're thirsty." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I nodded. It was uncomfortable to even ignore, it was a burning sensation that kept gnawing at me to pay it all my attention.

I groaned. "Thirsty…" I whispered. Esme walked over to me and I was immediately guarded. I went still and didn't move. I don't know why, it was just an instinct reaction, but then I registered her as Esme—my mother and I relaxed. She opened her arms and I walked over and hugged her tightly. "Love you so much, mom."

She pulled back and kissed my cheek. "Love you more, dear." She turned to Edward. "Take her. She's thirsty; we'll all talk to her when you guys come back." Edward nodded and extended his hand to me.

I took it, stopping by the window momentarily to slip off the stilettoes I'm guessing, Alice put on me, off. I placed them gently by the window and Alice huffed. "I can't hunt with stilettoes, Alice." I rolled my eyes and she smirked.

"Not yet." I ignored her and turned back towards the window. Edward was already crouched on the ledge—he turned back to smirk at me and let himself drop easily with grace, not making a single sound.

I observed the way he did things. So crouch, back muscles tightened, shoulders relaxed…simple enough. I crouched on the ledge of the window looking down and seeing Edward waiting for me at the bottom with his hands in his pockets. I let myself drop from the window and I gracefully landed on the balls of my feet.

I stood up straight looking for Edward's approval to find him grinning widely at me. "Good," I smiled, happy with myself before I heard Emmett.

"Belly's got some grace, who would've known!" He snickered staring down at me from the window. I scowled at him.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Emmett." I heard Rosalie's sweet voice warn.  
"Sorry, Rosie." He sulked and I chuckled turning my back on him.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. I looked confused and he must've seen that, because he explained himself better. "It's time for you to run so you can hunt."

I couldn't contain my excitement and shook my head viciously. "Let's go." I crouched before taking off in a sprint, not even bothering waiting for him. I was just so excited I couldn't even wait one more second.

I ran faster than I ever dreamed of before in my life. One thing was seeing the run when I used to ride on Edward's back and another is running this fast on your own. It was better, faster, thrilling. I felt giddy watching everything fly past me in a blur of colors. I looked over to my right and saw the tiny creatures that were crawling on the bark of the trees, the grasshopper that was hiding away in between the grass—a real look at the world. I looked over to my left and saw Edward next to me. He had caught up to me.

Oh no, I wanted to beat him. I pushed my legs to run faster with ease, dodging swiftly the branches and rocks in my way. Edward was suddenly running more behind me, having trouble keeping up with me that I had to giggle. I was finally faster than Edward!

"Bella!" He called from way behind him but I didn't answer, I just kept on running, enjoying the way the air flew past me and the leaves rustled behind me as Edward tried to keep up.

His footsteps finally came to a stop and that caught my attention. Why would he stop? I ran only a couple of minutes longer before I stopped. I looked around me and gasped. "This doesn't look like Forks anymore." Then I giggled again and decided it was time to turn back—Edward was probably worried.

I turned around and ran back to where Edward was—following his scent. My feet barely touched the ground as I flew back to him following his scent as it became stronger. I closed my eyes and I felt him in front of me. I ran straight into his arms and he picked me up, spinning me around. I giggled childishly seeing as Edward's features were all light and filled with happiness.

He placed me gently on the ground and nuzzled our noses. "No more running away for you." I nodded. His face became serious. "Now, let's go hunt." He extended his hand and I grabbed it following his lead.


	74. The Hunt

Ch 74 The Hunt

We stopped in the middle of the forest and we stayed silent before he turned to me. "Close your eyes." I did as requested. "Now, hunting is all about our senses and instincts. We give ourselves over to our instincts and become animal-like. I want you to use all your senses, okay?" I nodded. He put his hands on my arms. "Take a deep breath, Bella." I took a strong scent of the air, inhaling through my nose. "Do you smell anything?" I smelled the scent of an animal nearby—pretty decent in size.

I nodded and he continued. "I want you to pay attention and locate where it is."

I concentrated, hearing Edward's steady breathing, and the wind silently whistling through the woods. Then I heard it, heavy steps of the animal I had smelt not too long ago, rustling through the leaves. I heard its heart beating steadily and the sound of the blood pulsing through its veins. Blood.

The thirst I had paid no mind to started scorching, burning its way to the back of my throat, claiming my attention. The venom pooled in my mouth and all I wanted was to quench this desire. I heard the animal coming from the left.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled away from Edward, running to the source of the pulsing heart. I saw that it was a lion—a mountain lion to be exact. Edward's favorite. He had his back to me. I crouched down, nearly touching the ground and sprung in mid-air tackling the animal down. It growled and turned in my arms baring his teeth at me—trying in a futile attempt to pierce them through my skin to escape.

I couldn't even focus on what was in front of me, I was blinded by thirst. I threw the animal under my arms and found the sense of the most blood beating. I sunk my teeth into his neck, feeling the fur around my mouth. The blood slowly filled my neck, sliding down my throat and I groaned as it quenched my thirst. The animal gargled its last growl before lying limp. After I was done, I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. _Well, that wasn't very lady-like._ I reproached myself, noticing Edward was standing on the rock, staring at me. _And that was embarrassing as well. _I surely don't miss my blush this time.

"That was definitely unattractive." I muttered lowly and Edward shook his head.

"It wasn't, love. We all do that." I looked down at the blue blouse Alice had put on me and was mortified at the mess I made with the blood. "Let's continue hunting, maybe something smaller."

Edward and I preyed on the small elk that ran past us and I tried to mimic his movements in an attempt to stay clean. His white button down shirt remained spotless as my blouse just kept getting dirtier. _I'll have to work on this,_ I grimaced.

He came up and sat next to me. "How come your eyes are such a weird color?" I asked.

He looked down suddenly uncomfortable and even…ashamed? "It's the color of your blood." I cocked my head to the side not quite understanding what he meant. "When I turned you, I almost lost my control…" He looked horrified as he buried his head in his hands.

I was in shock, but after about a second I got over it. I leaned in and caressed my fingers through his soft hair. "It wasn't your fault." I whispered.

"It is. I shouldn't have let myself lose control." He didn't look up from his hands.

"You couldn't help it, Edward."

"They were worst a couple of days ago." He was talking about his eyes. "They were a dark red when it first happened. I was disgusted."

I frowned. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want Edward to feel like this—I'm alive—er, well sort of.

"It's not your fault. Stop; how long before your eyes go back to normal?" He raised his head and sighed. The red flecks were barely there anymore, you wouldn't notice if you were unobservant or were human, unless you really looked hard.

"It should be another hunting trip." I smiled and cuddled up next to him.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?"

I looked up at him, with admiration. "For saving me." He looked out of breath and dare I say…_dazzled_?

He then broke out into his crooked smile. "You promised we'd be together." I smiled and nodded, reaching out for his hand.

"Forever." I promised.

We stood there a little longer before we decided to go back to the house. Everyone was probably worried. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to let me leave without hunting longer.

I felt all gushy and mushy inside with all the blood I drank. That's enough for one day. "Yeah, I feel as if it were moving inside me." He chuckled and that's when I smelt it.

The scent was of after shave and mug. It was a male—I heard his heart beating steadily as he talked to himself.

_"I really have to get back into shape. Going hiking was definitely a good idea." _He muttered to himself. The scent of his blood made the air around me warm and my mouth started watering—my instincts telling me to hunt down my prey and lunge at it, to drain every ounce of blood from it.

Edward stiffened beside me and immediately wrapped his hands around my arms. "Bella…" He called.

I was lost in the moment, all I could hear, think and smell was blood—_human_ blood. I wanted it, my throat ached for it. I could easily break free from Edward's hold and run to the hiker. I could drain him at least halfway before Edward got to me, but I stopped myself.

This man was human, just like I was merely a couple of days ago. He wasn't at fault that he smelled appetizing and he didn't have to die. I wasn't going to kill him; I didn't want to kill him. I had to get away from here before I changed my mind. I pulled away from Edward's grasp, and he tensed up probably thinking I was going to chase after the scent.

I turned on my heel, holding my breath so I wouldn't taste the warmth of the air and be tempted to go after it, and ran away towards the house. I ran as fast I could, not caring what I hit, or if Edward was behind me. I just wanted to get away.

I noticed our house was near me and I slowed down noticing Rosalie and Alice waiting for me outside with worried expressions. I stopped suddenly and released the breath I was holding onto. Edward suddenly appeared in front of me, anxious and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I'm so sorry. I should've checked." I steadied my breathing fixing my posture.

"It's okay, Bella." Alice skipped over to me. "You did better than anyone I have ever seen."

"What's going on?" Rose asked.  
I looked up and hugged Edward. "I was so scared." I murmured. He wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me to him.  
"I'm so sorry, Bella." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault. It's okay." I realized then that I didn't hurt anybody and that thought alone switched my mood around. I was happy now. "Besides no one got hurt," I beamed.

Carlisle came outside accompanied by Esme concerned with what he was overhearing. "What's going on?" He asked, taking hold of Esme's waist.

Edward looked up at him before letting guilt cross his face. "Bella smelled human blood during her hunt." Carlisle gasped and Esme's hand flew to cover her mouth. Jasper had an expectant but sympathetic smile on his face. "But," his face brightened slightly and I'm guessing that me turning away made him happy too. "She was able to control herself and ran away." He looked at me with pride in his eyes.

Everyone but Alice gasped. Alice knew—_of course_ she knew. "You must explain this to me." Carlisle stated intrigued.

"Let us go inside." Carlisle nodded and led everyone in. Edward grabbed my waist, leading me inside with him. He sat down on the couch and I took a seat next to him, our hands still entwined.

"What happened?" Carlisle pressed.

Edward sighed, looking a little contrite. "I thought I took her to a place far enough where no human would cross. I didn't think she'd be able to sense him. She was distracted hunting on her own." Carlisle's eyebrows shot up. "Bella was hunting—"

"I can tell." Alice scrunched her nose up in disgust when she noticed all the blood on my shirt. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward's POV

I was having both the mix of feelings between guilt and pride when Bella almost attacked the hiker today. I should've taken her even further away from society, but luckily and miraculously, surprising me, she was able to resist.

"We were getting ready to leave, when she smelled the blood of a hiker in the area." Her hold tightened slightly and I could imagine it was the sensation of the thirst burning at her in remembrance of his scent. "She looked like she wanted to hunt after him so I wrapped my arms around her. She suddenly broke free and I thought it was to find the man, but she surprised me by turning around and running as fast as she could the other way from the scent."

I looked at her and smiled.

_"I am beyond impressed." _Carlisle thought happily. _"Could Bella have a bigger sense of self-control then us? Could that be her gift?" _I didn't think of it that way. Could that be her gift?

Jasper was happy but also a little beat up about the fact that Bella had better control than him. He loved her, but he didn't want to be the low-controlled vampire anymore.

_"How did she do it? Breaking off mid-hunt is the most challenging thing a vampire can do." _

"You resisted mid-hunt?" Carlisle asked Bella, somehow speaking Jasper's thoughts out loud. She nodded, smiling shyly. Carlisle smiled warmly at her. "Be more than proud of yourself, honey. Even us mature vampires have trouble resisting blood and the fact that you did it as a new born is beyond miraculous. Maybe your power is self-control." He mused.

Bella beamed, satisfied with that. "I didn't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt humans. If self-control is my gift then I'm satisfied." Rosalie walked over and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, mommy." Her voice rang clearly like bells clinking against each other. A sweet noise.

_I was just about to ask Bella if she wanted dinner, _Esme thought, giggling in her head. _This is definitely going to take some getting used to. _

It was late at night, around midnight and Bella was laughing. "This is definitely weird. I'm not used to being up at this time and not being tired." She was on the floor, sitting cross legged next to Alice, picking out the finishing touches for the wedding.

Alice giggled. "I know, usually you're snoring away with Edward by your side hearing your mutters."

I scowled at Alice. No need to be that direct and blunt about it. "I did not snore!" Bella huffed.

"Did so."

"Did not!" Bella countered.

"Oh by the way you and Eddie aren't allowed in a room by yourselves until after the wedding." Emmett cut in smirking, causing me to sigh. I knew everyone was thinking this, but Emmett was the only one to actually mention it.

_You're not getting in my sister's pants, Eddie-boy. _He taunted seriously. _Not until after marriage. Even then I don't really want to know about it. _He scrunched his face disgustedly.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"No sex before marriage." He said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Thanks, dad."

_Emmett's right Edw— _Rosalie started thinking but I cut her off.

"Nobody has to worry about this!" I wasn't going to touch Bella before marriage. I was going to be a gentleman and value her virtue.

"Remember, Eddie." Emmett warned jokingly. Bella looked at him and sighed.

"Stupid Teddy-bear." Emmett jumped up startling Bella.

"I am no stupid teddy-bear." He crossed his arms. "Wanna fight about it?" He tested her. Bella suddenly smiled and in one fluid motion stood in front of him with one perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"I would love to, actually." Emmett's mouth dropped before a sinister smile took place. He had been waiting to fight someone who didn't cheat, and Bella was the perfect opportunity. He wanted to test her newborn strength.

"No, Bella," Rosalie called, glaring at Emmett. "Don't do that."

"Shush, Rosie." He dismissed her and my mouth dropped open. _The amount of trouble you're in after is ridiculous. _I thought. "Finally, someone who won't cheat and doesn't care about getting messed up!" He praised. "Let's do this."

Alice picked up everything and walked next to me, sighing.

_Stupid, we all know who's going to win. _

I looked over at Alice and she nodded. Jasper moved the table away from them, acting as a referee, and they stood in the middle of the living room.

"The rules are: whoever gets brought down and is pinned for a minute, loses!" Jasper then stood aside and waved his hand in front of them. "GO!"

Emmett charged at Bella, knocking her to the side for a nanosecond before she stood straight and flung Emmett to the other side of the room. Emmett had not been expecting that much force from her.

_The squirt's a tough one. _I chuckled and he snapped at me. _Don't laugh Eddie._

Bella took that advantage and charged at him, knocking him off balance onto the floor. She pinned herself on top of him so he couldn't move and Jasper counted.

"60! Bella's the winner!" I grinned widely, happy my Bella had beat Emmett. Emmett stood up and grumbled walking over to Rosalie where he slumped on her lap. She was going to yell at him but he seemed so downtrodden that she let it go and played with his hair, making him feel better.

Bella stood up from the ground smiling brilliantly. Bella was my perfect everything, she was outstandingly beautiful. But she is even more perfect now. Her body is now enhanced with the small curves she needed screaming 'look at me!' Her hair flowed effortlessly around her face because of the match. She stood up straight and I walked over to her giving her a long kiss.

"Congratulations, love. I knew you were going to win." I grabbed her hand and took her over to the piano, sitting down on the bench.

She stood, watching me carefully as my hands started playing a soft familiar tune.

Bella's lullaby. The melody I hadn't played in such a long time because of all the problems we were having—the tune of a story, but this time it didn't carry on with a melancholy melody but instead it lifted back up as I played a happier tune, matching my life now.

When I stopped, Bella had taken a seat next to me and was staring at me deeply with her crimson eyes. "My lullaby…" She smiled. "It was perfect, although a little different than the last time you played it." She noted. I laughed, nothing went by her—especially now.

"My story finally has a happy ending." I placed my forehead against hers and she hugged me, pulling back to bite her lip.

I tried to see if maybe now that she was a vampire, I could read her mind, but I came out empty handed. It was complete silence again. I groaned. "What are you thinking?" I asked and she looked up surprised.

"You still can't read her mind?" Jasper asked surprised. I shook my head frustrated. I don't understand why _not._ "Share your secret, Bella!" He teased.

"You can't read my mind?"

"No." She looked away relieved and I wanted to smash my head through the wall. "What are you thinking?" I repeated.

"That my lullaby is even more beautiful now." She smiled before looking away. "And…also that I'm glad I have privacy."

"We'd like to know what that is!" Emmett called through the pillow. Everyone laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Not like I'd like to know what's going on in your mind half the time anyways." He grinned as I grimaced.

"I wonder why it is that you can't read Bella's mind." Carlisle wondered and I scoffed.

"Believe me I'd like to know as well."

"Maybe Eleazar would know. He's very good at recognizing a person's gift." A light bulb went off in my head. I hadn't even thought of that. I know I sounded desperate, but I just wanted to catch a glimpse of her mind after the change, just to know how she was feeling.

"Looks, like we're visiting the Denali's soon." Rosalie said. Bella shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"Okay."


	75. Trigger to Control

**A/N: Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 75 Trigger To Control

I was packing the luggage Alice prepared for Bella into the Aston Martin Vanquish. Bella was grumbling saying she did not need that many clothes and Alice was ignoring her as she skipped into her Porsche. Bella huffed.

"Pixie," she grumbled. I laughed and kissed her forehead causing the crease between her eyebrows to smooth out.

"Don't worry, love. Come on." I ran over to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. She threw me a smile before sitting down. I got into the passenger seat and pulled out of the garage with Carlisle behind me—making our way to Denali, Alaska.

Bella reached behind her and took out my jacket. She'd taken a recent fascination with wearing it lately, even when she was human. And who was I to tell her she couldn't wear it? In fact, it gave me great thrill to see she liked to wear my stuff, even now when she was a vampire and didn't get cold.

"My jacket?" I questioned, looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded, sinking into it.

"I like it. It's comfortable." She responded. "Plus," she raised her finger. "It smells like you." She cupped my chin, giving me a quick kiss. Thankfully I can read minds and didn't have to worry about dying, because I skidded off the road for a second before regaining control of the car.

She squealed with excitement. I looked at her like she was crazy, shaking my head. "Maddening, woman," I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

We finally arrived at the Denali's house. It was covered in snow as always, and waiting outside for us was Tanya and her sisters. They were truly surprised.

I walked out and opened Bella's door for her while she hid behind me, putting her finger to hush me.

I followed her plan and walked up to the Denali's.

"Edward!" Tanya chirped with glee.

I smiled a friendly smile back at her. "Tanya, you look well." She laughed as both Irina and Kate greeted me.  
"What brings you here?" Kate asked. _I don't hear a beating heart…_ She thought distractedly.

"We kind of have a surprise." Alice said looking at Bella, behind me.

"A surprise?" Tanya questioned. "What kind?"

I reached in back of me taking Bella's hand to bring her forward. When she came out the three sisters gasped.

"Bella…" Tanya said in awe. _My heavens Edward, she is beautiful! You're a lucky guy. _

"What the hell? When did you become a vampire?" Kate gushed, beaming. She was fond of Bella and enjoyed her company when she came over.

"Let her tell us inside!" Tanya interrupted, ushering us in. "After you."

I walked in and sat down on the couch, with Bella by my side. "Is Eleazar going to be here?" I noticed neither him nor Carmen were here.

"They'll be back in a little. They went to go hunt with Riley and Kate's new toy." Irina cocked her head and Kate rolled her eyes.

"Now tell us everything!"

Bella went into deep detail of events and I growled at specific moments, still unable to believe that I almost lost Bella, almost lost her to a selfish monster. My grip must've tightened around her because she looked up at me and I just shook my head. Tanya was surprised at the least that the boy she once mentioned had caused all this to our family and hurt Bella.

"I actually forgot to ask this, I don't know how it slipped my mind considering it's important." She sighed. "What happened to James?"

I clenched my jaw, unable to answer.

"He's dead, Bella. It's finally over." Alice said, saving me the trouble. I shot her a look of gratitude and she nodded.

_Anytime!_

Kate's mouth was on the floor. "Well, I'm glad that Edward was able to save you. I can't imagine the Cullen's without you; I can only think how Edward felt during those moments." I felt like I was being ripped into two, that's how I felt.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the house as did Bella, because she sat up alert.

"Someone's coming…" She whispered, tense.  
Tanya noticed this, putting her hand on Bella's shoulder. "It's the new life that has your instincts on edge. You'll get used to it and be able to control them better."

"I hope."

"Can it be that the Cullen family is here?" Carmen spoke, letting her Spanish accent seethe through. When she turned the corner, her mouth fell open when she noticed Bella. "Bellisima?" She breathed. Bella got up and flitted to her side hugging her tightly as Eleazar watched her carefully—examining her almost.

Behind them was the newest member to their coven besides Riley—who was staring at Bella like a boy outside a candy shop. His name was Garrett—he was a nomad who happened to stumble across the Denali's by accident and has taken great interest in Kate.

Bella waved to the new vampire and Riley and I let out a breath of relief when I noticed that none of them could harm her anymore—she wasn't in danger.

After some time being her, I noticed Eleazar was still studying Bella, although he tried to block his thoughts from me.

"Eleazar," I called, catching his attention. He turned to me instantly.

"Yes, Edward?" I stood up and walked over to him, the families having gone silent.

"I need you to help me with something." His curiosity peaked.

"You know if I can, I will."

I looked over at Bella and she shook her head. "Do you think you can tell me why I can't read Bella's mind?" I asked. I just needed one reason, that's it.

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed. "Believe it or not Edward, I was just about to ask you if you could read her mind now." He laughed again.

He walked over towards Bella, looking straight at her. "You can't read Bella's mind because she is a shield." He said, smiling down at her. Bella's eyes widened and her head cocked to the side meaning she was confused, it made me smile.

"A shield?" Carlisle repeated.

Eleazar nodded his head. "Yes, as you know, no two gifts can be alike. There is Renata on one hand," He waved one hand next to him. "A physical shield—Aro's personal bodyguard." He grinned without humor. "And then there's Bella," I looked down at Bella. "She's a mental shield."

"What do you mean a mental shield?" She asked.

"You are able to block any gift that has to do with the mind." He tapped his temple. "For example Edward's gift; it has to do with reading your mind, and your shield blocks him whether it's intentional or not. In fact, you're doing it right now to me. That's how I'm able to tell what you are." So that's it! That's why I could never read her mind, ever. She was blocking me! Unintentionally, of course.

"But Alice can see my future and Jasper affect my emotions!"

"Alice's power doesn't have to do with the mind; it tells you what your future is based on your decision. And Jasper's power affects your body. He's able to control how you truly feel. It's not an illusion."

Bella suddenly had a huge smile on her face, she was happy. "I'm a shield? That's actually really amazing!"

I chuckled at her innocence, kissing her temple.

"Huh," Kate commented, curious. "Can I try my gift on you, Bella?" I went rigid knowing Kate's gift. She produced electricity and I'd rather Bella didn't get hurt.

"Sure," Bella extended her hand as Kate produced the electricity on her hand and touched her hand. I was motionless, waiting for a response.

_It doesn't seem to hurt her. _She thought.

"Am I supposed to feel it?" Bella joked and Kate laughed.

"I suppose I'm only an illusion."

"I believe with the right amount of training Bella can actually be able to extend her shield out to protect others." Eleazar said and Bella was already delighted by the idea.

I let out a breath of relief, satisfied she didn't get hurt.

On the way back home Bella called my name. "Yes?"

"I have to tell Jacob." She bit her lip nervously and I sighed.

"Must you?" She nodded.

"Yes, he has no idea what happened. He has a right to know, he was somehow involved." She was right. Jacob had given up a conquest for her, so I guess it was okay.

"Alright, love. When we get home you can call him." She nodded and turned up the radio.

When we finally arrived Bella ran over slamming into the couch, making it move a little. "Whoa."

"Be careful, baby." Rosalie called. "We have to teach you to control your speed."

"That would be helpful." Bella laughed. "Thanks, mommy." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Jacob's number, biting her fingernail.

_"Hello?" _His voice sounded like he'd just been woken up.

"Jake," Bella greeted with a smile.

_"Bella!" _He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, Jake, what's up?"

_"I kind of just woke up," _He yawned and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Lazy dog," She muttered and he laughed.

_"Why have you graced me with your phone call?" _He asked dramatically.

"Uhm," Bella squirmed. "Do you think you can come over? I have to tell you something. Stuff you've missed out on."

He stayed silent for a moment before sighing. _"Here comes the drama. Sure thing, Bells. I'll be at your house say one-ish."_

"Perfect."

_"See ya later, Bella." _

"Bye," she hung up and let out a breath. "It's been a hell of a year." She muttered.

Bella's POV

Edward chuckled beside me. "The headaches are all over." He said and I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
"I sure hope so. I just want it to be August." At that second Alice appeared.

"Tomorrow, we have your dress fitting, just letting you know!"

I smiled. The wedding—something to get my mind distracted over what happened the last couple of months.

Emmett's proposal, the wedding, my engagement, the kidnapping, the reunion, the stalking, the murder and the new life. Quite a lot for a couple of months if you ask me—no normal person would withstand that much and I thanked the heavens that I wasn't normal because I wouldn't want my life any other way. I smiled and Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Just thinking of this year." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Do you think Jacob will be mad that I'm a vampire?" I asked nervously. I didn't want him to react negatively without giving me even a chance to explain.

Esme sat down in front of me, placing her hands delicately on her lap. "I'm sure he'll be surprised, but I don't think he'll be angry—especially if he's your friend."  
She's right, if Jacob was my friend he'd understand.

"And if he were to get mad and react, he'd be outnumbered." Rosalie bared her razor sharp teeth cynically.

Edward shook his head. "What would Rosalie be without her threats?" She smirked.

"A normal vampire." I laughed at the way she used the word _'normal'_ next to _'vampire'_. It was ironic.

I looked at the clock and it was one fifteen. I sighed, impatient before hearing a swift rustle in front of the front door.

"Mutt alert," Rosalie said from the couch where she lounged. I flitted over to the door, taking a deep breath through my mouth so I could hold it—so I wouldn't attack Jacob. I closed my eyes as I opened the door.

"Bella," He greeted cheerfully before his mouth dropped. "Bella…" I smiled shyly waiting for another response from him. "You're a vampire!" He choked.

"Won't you come in?" Carlisle asked, appearing by my side placing his hand on my shoulder. He hesitated, before walking in slowly, his mouth never closing.

I went to sit down, yet again slamming into the couch. _Damn it, I have to work on this._ Edward chuckled while I groaned. "Again, ugh."

"Wh—how are you a vampire?" He asked with an incredulous look as if his eyes were deceiving him.

I rolled my eyes. "Well it's quite simple. It takes a vampire to bit a hu—"

"I know that," He cut me off. "I mean _why _the _hell _are you a vampire now? You mentioned your birthday and last time I checked you're two months from that."  
"Like I said, you missed out on a lot." I grimaced while Edward put his arm around me for support.

"Start explaining." He said brusquely.  
"James pretended to be you."

"Who the hell is James?"

"The guy who kidnapped me," Jacob gasped. "He found out you and me are good friends and wrote me a letter pretending to be you." I handed him the letter as he took it and scanned over it briefly a crease forming in between his eyebrows.

"That's my handwriting too." He said in horror before sighing. "You're stupid, Bella, when have I ever written you a letter?" I know he didn't mean it rudely but everyone else around me growled.

I put my hand up. "It's okay guys." I turned back to him. "I know, it just looked and sounded believable."

"Continue," he crumbled the paper, putting it in his jacket pocket. I went into details of what happened watching as his face and everyone else's around him went into horror.

"Jesus Christ, Bella." He shook his head. "I wish I could've been there to kill him." He growled lowly.

"We took care of it." Jasper said.

"Of course," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You're not mad?" I asked him.

"No, I guess because I understand the circumstance. I would've done the same thing if I were in his place." He looked over at Edward, sharing a look. "Plus, I was going to have to get used to the idea of you being a red eyed freak if I wanted to be your friend." He joked. "I just didn't think it'd be so fast."

I laughed. "Yeah, you morph into a hairy animal and I'm the freak."

"We can't leave yet." Edward spoke aloud, looking at Jacob.

"You guys have to."

"Why? I thought you were accepting me being a vampire?" What is he saying? Why do I have to leave? I'm not ready to leave yet, plus I want to finish high school here. I think I'll be able to handle my thirst.

He looked over at me with pained eyes. "He's scared what the pack will think." Edward filled me in and I got angry. His pack basically ruled him, this had nothing to do with them—it was my choice to begin with.

"I don't know how long I can hide it from Sam. We read each other's minds."  
"This has nothing to do with him. It was my choice from the beginning, Jake. I told you this, you knew this."

He suddenly looked frustrated. "I know, Bella. But Sam won't care. Your family broke the treaty by transforming you into one of them. He won't care, he's the leader. What he says…goes…" He hung his head.

Sam can't hurt us, he has to understand. It wasn't like I'm a random stranger they met and changed, I'm part of their family. "He's not the true leader of the Quileute wolves, is he, Jacob?" Jacob looked guilty and my head snapped up towards Edward.

"What do you mean?"

Edward's eyes never left Jacob's figure as he spoke. "We made the treaty with Ephraim Black—the leader of the Quileute tribe. Sam isn't direct line to become leader—it's for Ephraim Black's great grandson, Jacob." Jacob flinched hearing his name and I was amazed. Jacob was the true leader of the pack?

"You're the leader?"

"I don't want it. I don't want to take position of being the Alpha, let Sam lead."  
"No! It's your right; no one can take that away from you!" I stood up furiously watching as everybody—including Jacob tensed up. Jeez, I wasn't going to attack anybody.

"I don't want it." He repeated making my anger continue to rise.

Edward stood up, holding me back just in case.

"I think it's time you take your horrendous scent out of here, dog." Rosalie said through narrowed eyes. I got distracted realizing I hadn't smelled Jacob yet. I took a sudden deep breath through my nose inhaling his scent as everybody watched me, cautiously.

He smelled of a wet dog that had been out in the rain for too long. The smell was utterly repulsing and I scrunched my nose up. _Ew. _

"Ew, Jake, now I know why everybody said that you smelled." It got really quiet before everybody broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, because you smell any better," He rolled his eyes after he caught his breath. "You're sweet smell is killing my nose."

"Better then smelling like a wet towel." He growled jokingly and I laughed forgetting our stressful conversation.


	76. No Longer A Red Pawn

**A/N: helllooo ! :) this chapter's pretty lengthy, hopefully it's good for you guys! :D I'm thinking about writing another story, but I'm not too sure yet. I'll let you guys know if anything. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 76 No Longer A Red Pawn

For once in my life I felt completely at ease. I was happy and in love, preparing myself for my soon to be wedding. Since I couldn't sleep and neither Edward nor I were allowed in the same room alone, I took some time to reflect—sort of speak—on before becoming a vampire.

I noticed a couple of things. One, I was literally blind as a human, even with my twenty-twenty vision. Compared to my new eyesight, everything seemed like a blur. Two, I realized I behaved somewhat childish—especially with Edward. And three, I was _so _gullible, Jesus Christ.

Last night I was thinking about all the times I'd simply believed when something was in my face and that always got me into trouble. I never really listened when my family told me not to do something, or stay away from someone. I really had to listen to them more from now on.

Jacob and I still talked—barely. He wanted to keep some distance from me so that he didn't have to worry if Sam read his mind, because there would be no images of me. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hide it from Sam, but he refused to take Alpha from him. He was a strange boy.

I was flicking aimlessly through the channels when Edward came over and sat next to me. "You look entertained." He mused, his eyes a friendly warm gold color now. All traces of red gone.

I shrugged. "There's nothing good on, this is more entertaining." I giggled.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling his nose against my neck. "Do you think there will be a war if Sam finds out?" I wasn't completely content with the fact of Sam finding out at any minute and thinking we broke the treaty.

Edward went rigid for a second. "Nobody's going to hurt you, Bella. We'll protect you." I tried to refrain from rolling my eyes but failed horribly.

"Edward, I think protecting me is the least of our worries. I can fend and protect myself if needed. I'm a tough cookie now." I winked and he laughed.

"No matter what you'll always be protected by me." I nuzzled my nose against his.

"But I don't know, there might be, but we'd have to find a way to avoid it." He grimaced towards the floor.

"No one's going to break what we have." I promised and for once I was satisfied at the force and strength behind my promise.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

The Denali's came to visit us once again and I feel like this is the most I've seen them in a year then I have since I met them.

"Getting for your big day, Bella?" Kate asked from the couch. I nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we're literally two weeks away. It's going to be great."

Tanya smiled warmly and sat next to Riley who grinned at her, his now golden eyes sparkling. It looks like someone has taken an interest in Tanya, I grinned inwardly.

Eleazar was leaving Carlisle's study with Jasper beside him.

I remembered him telling me about expanding my shield. I want to learn how to do that! I want to be able to maneuver it, even if it isn't precisely necessary at the moment. "Eleazar," I called and he turned to look at me. "Remember when you told me that I could—expand my shield?"

He nodded.

I bit my lip and Rose started playing with my hair.

"Do you think you could teach me that?" His eyebrows shot up and I could tell he was surprised by my request.

"Teach you how to expand your shield?" I nodded. He looked thoughtful for a second before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll try. But I must warn you, it's not going to work the first time." I smiled not caring, I'd get it. _Eventually. _

He waved us over and Alice got up and skipped with me to the garden. Eleazar stopped, squaring his shoulders before turning back to me.

I noticed his stance was now of a mentor, not of a friend. "Okay, Bella, we're going to get you to cover others all right?" I nodded. He looked over at Kate and suggested for her to come over. "Kate, use your power on Bella," From the corner of my eye I saw Edward still like a stone.

Kate walked up to me and produced electricity from her palms to electrocute me, but I felt nothing—just a warm hand on my arm.

"Nothing." I shrugged.

Eleazor moved over to Alice. "Try her." Jasper pushed Alice behind him, baring his teeth, protecting her.

"I'm sorry, Eleazar, but no." Alice pursed her lips and bumped Jasper to the side with her hips.

"I want to help, Bella, Jazz." She stuck out her hand for Kate to touch and I saw the look of pain on Jasper's face as he followed Alice with his eyes.

Alice's hand connected with Kate's and she scowled, clenching her jaw in pain as she tried to look like she didn't want to scream.

"Help her." Eleazar stated, crossing his arms in front of him.

I closed my eyes and tried to help Alice, but I don't think it was working. She was still in pain, grunting. _Shit, Alice, c'mon. _But nothing. I didn't know what to think of so that I could cover her. All that was going through my mind was the low grunts of pain coming from her.

Alice pulled away after a couple of seconds longer and Jasper enveloped her in a big hug, trying to soothe her pain away.  
Eleazar frowned. Clearly, things didn't go how they had hoped for him—they didn't for me either.

"Hm," He mused. He walked over to Emmett.

"Don't even think about it buddy." He stepped back.

"Come on, Emmett," Tanya urged and he huffed.

"Fine,"

He repeated Alice's process with Kate and again I couldn't protect him and it was just hurting me watching him be in pain.

We kept on practicing but nothing happened, I couldn't get it! Finally everyone was frustrated—well everyone except Kate. She was having a blast.

"Bella, why don't we try another time, there's no rush to get this down now." I shook my head vigorously.

"No, I want to do this. I know I can." I couldn't just stop now, there had to be something that would trigger me so I could know what to do.

"Another time, Bella." He was losing his patience.

"No."  
He narrowed his eyes and pointed at Rosalie. My eyes widened. No.

Kate touched Rosalie and she immediately grunted in pain, her eyes screwed shut. I closed my eyes briefly and desperately concentrated on trying to protect her, but nothing.  
I tried again, and I felt something different.

"What do you feel, Rosalie?" He asked.

"It…hurts, but a lot less than before, I think it's working, Bella." Then I lost concentration and I let it go. Rose gasped at the pain.

I growled. _Why can't I do this?_

Edward put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them up and down, comforting me. "It's okay love, listen you don't need to rush this, it's not necessary for you to strain yourself in one day. It's going to take some time." He tried to soothe me. I wanted to learn to do this. I can't sleep so this is something to work on, and I want to try it while the Denali's are here.

"I can do this…" I whispered more to myself than to him.

"Come on, love, let's go inside." I noticed Eleazar shift from one foot to the other and stare at us with a raised eyebrow.

He pointed to Edward and my eyes widened.

"NO." I shouted, shielding Edward with _my _body, for once. Every fiber in my body screamed at me to protect him and keep him out of danger. I won't allow for Edward to feel an ounce of pain.

Kate went up to Edward and he stepped closer to her, walking past me, without hesitation. "No!" She touched him and Edward immediately gasped, falling to his knees in front of her. I noticed Kate was using a stronger currency then with everyone else.

I watched as Edward sunk to his knees in front of me and I wanted to bust out into the tears my body could no longer shed.

_Edward, Edward, Edward! I can't allow you to feel this._

Edward's POV

Kate was using a stronger currency on me then she had with everyone else because Eleazar had requested her to.  
The pain coursed through my body, eating away at my skin, stinging me over and over in a non-ending cycle. I saw through Eleazar's mind, Bella had despair on her face and I could tell she wanted to run over to me and rip Kate off of me.

"Help him," Eleazar repeated, calmly. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and made her hands into tight fists at her sides as she concentrated. Another current ran through me and I groaned.  
"Ugh,"  
"I'm going to help you…" I heard Bella whisper.

Suddenly the pain was faint, barely there until it was completely gone. I opened my eyes to still find Kate using her power on me. I stood up and Eleazar grinned widely.

_I knew it._ He thought.

"You did it," He touched Bella's shoulder. She smiled and it seemed her concentration slipped because Kate's power came back—full force.

"Oops, sorry." She giggled walking over to me, offering me her hand. I placed my hand in hers and dragged her down to me so she would fall on top of me. She giggled like the high school girl she was and caressed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you." I murmured back, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

After a good fifteen hours of trying her power, Bella finally started getting the hang of it. He had explained to her that her emotional attachment had triggered her protective instinct and had allowed her to know how to use her power. She just had to concentrate to keep it steady.

We were all laughing, with Bella underneath the crook of my arm when she stopped and stiffened. "Dogs," She muttered.

I sniffed the air and recognized not just one dog smell, but many. My eyes widened as I looked at Alice.

_Crap, they found out. _She thought.

I pressed Bella into me protectively by instinct and she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

"Why the hell is there dogs coming?" Irina sneered. She wasn't too friendly to begin with and this just threw her over the top.

Carlisle told us all to calm down and ran to the door, opening it before they could even get the chance to knock.

Sam, Jacob, Leah and Seth came as humans—the rest were already fazed.

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" Carlisle asked politely. Paul growled loudly and Bella hissed near my ear.

"You broke the treaty." Sam said menacingly with narrowed eyes. He was furious that we had broken something of such importance by being careless and selfish after they gave us a second chance.

"Come inside."

"We don't want to come inside." The new wolf woman, Leah, snorted.

Bella jumped up and narrowed her eyes.

Sam glared at her, putting up a hand at her. "Enough, Leah." She said no more.

"Let us talk," Esme spoke softly walking next to Carlisle.

"This isn't a talking matter. We had a treaty. You broke it by turning Bella into a vampire." He took a hold of the Denali's and his nostrils flared. "How many did you turn!" He screamed.

"They didn't turn them, Sam." Seth countered for us. He and Jacob had already encountered the Denali's once before and knew that we hadn't had anything to do with their immortality.

Tanya got up and dusted off her shirt. "I'm over three hundred years old; sit your furry ass down, pup." I noticed Paul locking his eyes onto her like a target.

"There's no way to fix this, it's going to be have to be dealt with." Leah transformed as Jacob never removed his eyes from the ground. He was feeling incredible guilt and just wanted to attack Sam and prevent this.

I read in his mind it had been him who'd slipped up, thinking of an image of Bella as a vampire while he was a wolf—allowing Sam to see it. Sam had exploded and wanted to take his rage out on us and kill Bella since she was a danger. He told the pack and ordered them to follow him, not allowing Jacob to speak one word.

Bella stood up straight and growled. "No." She said firmly.

Sam looked at her, a hint of guilt and kindness in his eyes, other than that they were ice cold. Part of him wanted to kill her—to save his people, to fulfill the treaty and part of him didn't want to kill old Charlie Swan's daughter.

"There's nothing you can do, it's over." He looked away making his decision before looking back at her. "Sorry, Ms. Hale."

I immediately crouched into a hunting position, readying myself to launch at whoever came close to Bella. Leah, Paul and the others were mere seconds from pouncing.

Bella's POV

I looked over to Jacob and met his eyes. Could he really allow all this to happen? To let a family get destroyed because he didn't want to take the responsibility of a leader? He looked so downtrodden and confused that I realized he was no help right now.

I saw as Edward was crouched by my feet, like the rest of my family and the Denali's soon followed suit. We won't go down. It felt strange to know I could finally defend myself and my family, that I was strong enough for them and myself. That we were all coming together as one to save one another, knowing the consequences.

Paul howled and lunged at us readying to rip Tanya apart, when Seth grabbed him from the waist, and dragged him down from mid-air, wrestling with him on the ground.

Sam looked furiously at Seth, like a frustrated father who wants to smack the living crap out of his misbehaving son.

"Stop." My heard turned to see Jacob speak—his eyes still on the floor. Sam's face held shock.

"Excuse me?"  
"I said stop." His eyes snapped up with fierceness. "I won't let you do this. They didn't break the treaty, it was necessary for Bella to become one. She's my best friend; I will _not _allow you to kill her." His voice was serious and I stumbled back surprised. I knew Jacob wouldn't let this happen.

"Who do you think you are?" Sam questioned, matching up to Jacob.

"I'm Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's grandson, the leader of the tribe, the Alpha of this pack." His words rang clear and Sam stepped back, shocked, at loss for words. He turned to his wolf pack.

"I will not allow such injustice to happen, I didn't want to take this role, but since you all are about to make a mistake I can see that I must take it in order to prevent tragedies from happening." The wolves bowed their heads at Jacob and now I was the one at loss for words. Watching the way Jacob commanded his orders with authority but without frivolity made me see the real leader in him come forward—like if he were born to do this. He stood tall, unafraid with fierceness. The wolves didn't move.

Seth looked over at Jacob and beamed brightly. Obviously I wasn't the only one that was glad Jake took what was rightfully his. Jacob looked over towards Sam who had a look between rebellious and resignation.

"I won't allow you to kill them." Jake spoke firmly.

"You're turning your back on your _pack_, your _tribe_, to protect the _enemy_." He jutted his chin towards us and I frowned, sinking even lower into my crouch.

I heard a small growl erupt from behind me and I supposed it was either Alice or Emmett.

"The treaty enforced that they were not allowed to bite a human and they crossed it." Sam added.

"There were circumstances, that neither you nor anyone else will understand. This was a choice; I can't allow you to kill them when in reality they were trying to save their family. We're loyal and circle around family, well so are they," Jacob never removed his eyes from Sam's. "This hasn't affected the treaty and we will retreat, understood?" Sam searched deep into Jacob's eyes knowing he couldn't go against his orders, before nodding stiffly. "I will see you all back at the reserve." The wolves whimpered before backing up and turning around.

"Come," Sam gestured and walked out with the wolves following him.

"All right, Jake!" Seth punched his shoulder playfully. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Jacob released a deep breath of relief. "Shut up, Seth."

"Ay' ay' sir." He saluted jokingly. Jake just gave him a look and shook his head.

"Don't call me sir. I'm still Jacob."

"But you're also the pack leader. You're the alpha now." I stood up in a fluid motion sensing that the danger was far away and everyone else but the Denali's did as well.

Edward walked over to place his arm around my waist, walking towards Jacob, taking me with him.

"What you did was very brave, Jacob." They looked at each other reading their expressions before I smiled.

"I'm glad you finally took your place." I touched his hand and his eyes widened before he chuckled.

"Damn, Bells, you're cold." I rolled my eyes and laughed with him.

Esme and Carlisle thanked Jacob, appreciating that he helped protect me and the family.  
"I wasn't going to let them kill Bella or let something go by unfairly." He shrugged.

Rosalie walked over to him, looking awkward—like she tasted something unpleasant.

"Usually I wouldn't do this, but for my daughter I swallow my pride." She swallowed before looking at me. "I want to thank you for helping us so nothing would happen to her." His mouth dropped at her gratitude and both me and Edward and Alice threw our head backs in laughter. "This doesn't change the fact that you're a dog." She snorted quickly after and he rolled his eyes.

"Relax yourself Blondie—don't strain yourself trying to think too hard." She fumed and Emmett immediately wrapped his brolic arms around her restraining her.

The Denali's slowly stood up, keeping their distance. "Thank you again, Jacob." Edward looked down at me, a smile appearing on his face. "We appreciate what you did for us, and I know Bella's proud of your choice."

"Thanks, Edward."

"Go make some orders, boss." I winked and he laughed shaking his head before turning to look at Seth, nodding.

"We have to go, we have some explaining to do," he sighed. "Bye Bella, Edward." He nodded towards Edward.

"Good bye, Jacob."

"Bye, Jake, I hope to see the both of you at my wedding, August 13th," I raised an eyebrow and they looked surprised.

"Sure, Bella!" Seth said excited and Jacob agreed.  
"Sure, sure. Later." They left and I looked at everyone.  
"Well hopefully that's the _last _of our problems we'll ever have to face."

"But that sure is not the last time we see them." Jasper huffed and Esme scolded him.

"Jasper, be nice, they helped us out when they didn't have to." He sighed and nodded giving Esme a hug.

"You're right, mom." I smiled.

It's been a while since our encounter with the wolves and life's been relatively nice and peaceful. I was getting accustomed to managing my strength and movements and I'm proud to say that I'm actually really good at it. There's two days before the wedding and I literally am the happiest woman on this earth right now. It feels like I've waited forever, and to know that I have to wait two more days is killing me.

I was sitting in my bedroom reading one of Jasper's history books on different wars. It was in the early am hours and it was still pitch dark out. Alice didn't want to take a break from the wedding stuff and I'm surprised she still has things to do when she's running nonstop twenty four-seven.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard her say to I'm guessing Edward.

"To see Bella," He answered.

"No funky business, mister." She reproached and I could literally picture him rolling his eyes at her. I smiled, biting my lip.

"For the fiftieth time, don't worry!" Even though this was more of a modern era where it was liberal Edward refused to have sex with me before marriage. When I was human my hormones crazed me making me insane and I thought that as a vampire other type of urges would lessen that but I was completely wrong. Now that desire has definitely intensified, but I wasn't going to push him, if I waited all this time, I can surely wait two more days.

Edward's POV

_Shut up, I'm just reminding you! _Alice thought tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jasper, take your wife." I called and he appeared with a sly smile on his face, lifting her off her feet.

"With pleasure." I turned around and walked into Bella's room letting the happy couple be. She wasn't on her bed and she suddenly tackled me from the side, a blur jumping on me.

"Oof," I breathed wrapping my arms around her small waist instinctively. I looked down to see her smiling brightly at me. Her red eyes laughing and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I wrapped her legs around my waist and walked us over to her bed. "What are you doing, silly girl?" She giggled and shrugged.

"I waited to tackle you." I grinned. "Two more days, Eddie," She sang and I groaned. Why must she use that nick name? Her and Emmett loved to torture me.

"I know my love; I can't wait to be married." She stroked her smooth fingers over my cheek, smiling.

"It's going to be amazing—perfect!"

I nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes closed and her lips molded against mine, moving perfectly. Like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit perfectly. She pulled my hair and I groaned feeling as desire spread through my body—feelings that I recently discovered with Bella.

She pulled me back, so that she was lying with her back against the bed and I was hovering over her—never breaking the kiss. My mind was blurring and I was getting lost in the moment just being absorbed in her presence and her kiss.

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. _I heard Rosalie think and I growled, not moving my lips away from Bella's.

_Knock, knock._ Emmett. I sat up straight and Bella sighed.

"Emmett,"

"Hey, Belly," He greeted. "Hey, Eddie." He smirked and I glared at him.

_It's okay dude, I feel you. But just wait two more days, plus Rose isn't going to let that happen in her presence so calm your twitching pants. _He joked and my head cleared.

He was right, Rosalie wouldn't allow that to happen in her presence and I could wait just like I said I would. I would keep that virtue pure.

"Alice needs you, Bella." He told Bella and she jumped, running a hand through her hair before blowing me a kiss and running downstairs. I stared after her, smiling like a fool. "Wow man, you got it bad." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Come on, Belly, we need to take Edward for his bachelor party!" Emmett rushed as I glared at him. Alice was going to take the girls out and I was going to go out with the boys.

Bella shot him a death look fixing the collar of my shirt. "There." She turned to look at Emmett and Jasper. "If you guys take him anywhere near a strip club, I will hunt you down." She narrowed her eyes into slits and they smirked.

"Oh don't worry, baby, Emmett goes anywhere near the facility of one and he'll be sleeping in the trees for a month." Rosalie gave them a sick smile and Bella wrapped her arm around Rose's waist in agreement. Like mother, like daughter.

Emmett sighed dejected, because that's exactly what they had planned for me—even though I wouldn't have gone.

"We'll behave, Bells." Jasper waved his hand in dismissal.

"Jasper Whitlock, I'm keeping my eye out on you tonight." Alice warned and he swallowed.

I took Bella from Rosalie turning her to face me. "Don't worry, love, I'm not going anywhere near a strip club, but the same goes for you." I raised an eyebrow and she cleared her throat nervously. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and she laughed.

"Joking, joking. Relax." I let out a breath of relief and kissed her.

"See you later, love."

"Bye, honey." We took off into the woods, running far from the house.

"Well since the girls ruined our original plans, we can go hunting before your wedding." I nodded. "We'll go a little further and return tomorrow."

Rosalie's POV

We were still at home getting ready to leave. "Let's go," I said my goodbyes to Esme and Carlisle and took off with Alice and Bella.

We weren't going to do much, just hunt and talk about things we can't when the boys are around.

Alice hopped onto a rock getting comfortable with a huge smile on her face. "So Bella, how excited are you?" Bella suddenly had a huge smile on her face brightening it and I knew she was beyond happy. My baby girl, I am the happiest mother in the world, she's found love and is getting married.

"I don't even have words to describe it, Alice."

Alice grinned mischievously. "Are you nervous for your first time?" I let a chuckle slip through my lips and I noticed Bella was looking at the floor and if she were still human her face would be enflamed in a bright red color.

She fidgeted slightly with her fingers, squirming. "Yeah, I mean I don't know what to _do…_" I forgot it's such a different experience from the first time to every time after. It can be very nerve-wracking.

"Neither does Edward," Alice added lightening the mood and it worked because Bella laughed.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry, baby. The first time is always the scariest. My _real_" I closed my eyes briefly remembering the disgusting time with Royce. _Hope he's burning in the pits of hell slowly._ I thought. "Time with Emmett was scary even for me, things get better." She bit her lip and Alice jumped down gracefully in front of us.

"Yeah, I still remember mine. You don't really feel over confident the first time but after its simple." She waved her hand and I laughed loudly.

"This should be interesting." Bella giggled.

"Rose, get me the mascara tube!" Alice called from Bella's bedroom. She was getting her ready for her wedding. I was surprised to see that Bella was actually allowing Alice to work on her for hours without complaining. Usually those two fight and whine until the time of an event. I grabbed the mascara tube from my dresser and passed it over to Alice.

"Call Emmett and see how things are going." I dialed Emmett and he picked up the phone chuckling deeply on the other side.

"Hello?"

Even though I don't show it as much, Emmett's very voice itself makes me happy—makes me smile. Like if on cue, I smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Hi, Rosie!" He greeted happily.

"How are things with Edward going?" He chuckled and I heard Jasper shout incoherent things at I believe Edward.

"Well Jazz and Eddie are going at it over something that happened seventy years ago and we're trying to keep him distracted, but he needs to get his tux."

Alice sighed. _"Men."_ Bella giggled.

"The wedding's in two hours—that moron. Finish setting up and bring that diva over here so I can pass him his tux. He's not allowed in the house though."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"Bye," I walked over and grabbed Bella's long locks in my fingers. "I'll do her hair." I combed her hair softly before grabbing the ends of her hair and twisting it towards the back with a feather touch so it wouldn't look overdone. I grabbed the rest of the hair softly rolled it into a low, effortless bun.

I looked at her in the mirror with her eyes closed and I smiled. "Timeless." I breathed.

_"I'll go get your suit, Eddie. You stay with Jasper and keep fighting." _

_"Shut up, Emmett!" _I heard Jasper complain followed by Emmett's snickers.

I ran into the guys grabbing their garment bags and meeting Emmett at the end of the stairs.  
"Rose, you're not ready yet?" I shook my head.

"I'm going to get ready now. Here you go." I passed him the three bags and shoo'd him out of the house. "Shoo! Be there half an hour before the wedding okay?" He nodded and I smiled giving him a swift kiss. He grinned from ear to ear and ran out the door back to the guys.

"Let's get ready, Rose." I heard Alice say as she walked into her room.

Bella's POV

I felt as Alice left the room and I slowly opened one eye to see what these two crazy vampires did to me. I suddenly felt in awe and let both my eyes open to really appreciate myself. My makeup emphasized everything on my face. It was subtle but there. My hair was a beautiful classic hairstyle and I fell in love with it. So far, I loved it.

I noticed my makeup emphasized my red eyes and I sighed. Have to cover these up. When Alice and Rose returned I was awestruck. Alice and Rosalie both wore a beautiful sea foam dress with thin straps and that even though it wasn't tight fitting it outlined each curve of their bodies beautifully, making them stunning. Alice's hair was waved ever so slightly, tamed. Rosalie took her voluminous golden locks piling it into a tall ponytail, with curls at the end, she was a goddess. They looked great I couldn't even speak.

"Wow…" I breathed and they smiled.

"Come on, Tink, dress time." I stood up and slipped out of my robe and into the satin material. It felt so delicate against my skin, that that itself won me over. Alice fixed the bottom of dress before pulling me over to the mirror. "Look," she squealed and I gasped.

Every time I had tried on my dress it was always a counterfeit because Alice didn't want me to see the final results. I imagined what she would've sketched but nothing even came _close_ to this. This dress was a beautiful white sleeved dress with delicate fabric. It clung closely to my body and flowed out ever so slightly at the bottom. When I turned I smiled, Alice had kept my signature style and request of the modern era. The dress was low cut back with a slight lace design right above the back cut. The dress pinched right under my butt and flowed out effortlessly behind my legs. It was a true work of art and I started to get emotional.

I clasped my hand over my mouth and let out a deep sob. Alice knew it was a happy cry so she smiled satisfied at her work. "You look gorgeous, Bella," She whispered with her hands on my shoulders. I placed my hand on top of hers and nodded.

"Thank you, Alice you're the best sister anybody could've asked for." She smiled warmly and hugged me tightly.

"Come in, Esme." Esme walked in looking stunning in her cool gray-lavender toned dress. She was perfect. She looked at me and smiled, suddenly getting all hazy eyed.

"You look beautiful, dear. Edward is such a lucky man." I looked down at the ground.

"I'm lucky to have such an amazing guy as Edward." Rosalie snorted slightly, jokingly before laughing.

"Time for the essentials." Alice clapped, bouncing back to us. "You need something new, old, borrowed and blue." She put her finger to her lip in thought. "Your dress is new, so that's a check." She mused, leaving the room in a flash without another word, rummaging for something in her room.

Esme took out a small box from behind her back, presenting it to me. "Something old." In the box there were two small diamond stud earrings that shined brightly when the light hit them correctly. They were simple but absolutely beautiful.  
"M-mom, I don't know what to say." She took them out of the box and placed them on both my ears, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, my darling. I'm going to let you finish." She kissed my forehead again. "I'll see you by the alter." She whispered excusing herself out of the room.

Rosalie came over next. "Something borrowed," she opened up her hands in them was an encrusted comb for my hair. It had an aura of wealth and royalty with an elegance but simple design to it.

Alice walked in at that second, taking it from her hand and placing the comb delicately in my hair trying not to mess it up. Then she carefully placed my cathedral length veil right underneath finishing her work. "And something blue."

She showed me a bright blue garter and I felt the need to want to blush. That's so embarrassing. "Me and Rose picked it out, you'll like this." She giggled, going under my dress and placing it into place, and may I mention that it was _very _high on my thigh. "There," She breathed. "Now it's time to go. Stay here, Carlisle will come get you."

They exited my room and I sat down on my bed taking a deep breath. Today's the day. I'll be uniting my life with Edward's forever.

I looked over to the side of my bed and saw the picture of my parents—Charlie and Renee. The one I stole when I was with James. I took it in my hands and just thought about the way life worked. My parents brought me to this world, loved me and then died, but I grew up with the best family anybody could've asked for and I met the love of my life. Everything happened for a reason and I know that they're looking down upon me, happy that I'm happy. They were the type of parents that just cared about their child's happiness, and I know they're happy with my choice. They'll be with me forever.

I placed the picture down to the one of me and Rosalie and Alice and Carlisle walked in. He looked dashing in his black suit with a white shirt and black bow tie. His hair was combed neatly and his eyes were warm and kind. He extended his hand to me and I stood up. "Ready to go?" I nodded and walked over to him. "You look beautiful, honey." He whispered as he took my arm in his. "Remember, control. If you want to be careful, hold your breath."

**If you guys want pictures of the wedding dress and both Alice and Rosalie's dress to get a better visual of what I was trying to explain, let me know, I'll gladly post them up for you to see :)**


	77. A Union As One

**A/N: Hey guys ! This is probably the longest chapter of this entire story, originally it was two but then i decided i shouldn't prolong it so much, it's coming to an end guys its actually really surprising! well anyways read this, i hope you enjoy it. :) also Bella's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses are already up, they're on my profile if you'd like to take a look. let me know what you think.**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 77 A Union As One

We decided to have the wedding in our backyard and go to reception somewhere else. Alice came in front of me. "Okay, Bells. Breathe." She took out a box and gave it to me. "I almost forgot. Contacts." I looked down and they were a brown color. "Forgot about your red eyes. They're a muddy brown, but will have to do. They won't last long so at max two hours, I have more for you to change into." I nodded and placed them in with Carlisle's help.

I hissed at the sensation and scowled. They were annoying and blinded me, obstructing my vision. It's like someone put a film over my eyes. "I know they're a pain, but don't worry you won't have to use them soon." I nodded and got ready. "I love you, good luck, Tink!" Alice skipped outside to join Jasper by his seat.

Soon Wagner's March filled my ears flooding the atmosphere, and I heard everyone stand up ready to see the soon to be bride walk down the aisle. I knew it was time. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, honey." Carlisle led me forward and I suddenly began to panic. I took in a gulp of breath and held it in. My nerves were shooting through the roof and I was struggling to keep pace with him. As soon as I walked outside, all eyes were on me and I heard multiple gasps.

_"Holy crap, she looks outstanding. Even better then when we were in school."_ I recognized Mike's voice. Oh yeah I forgot, I'm appealing to human eyes now.

_"Why the hell is Hale ten times prettier? She's perfect looking like them, her father probably did some plastic surgery." _Lauren sneered towards Jessica and she rolled her eyes.

_"Shush, Lauren."_ Lauren looked shocked and grumbled incoherently to herself. I giggled slightly and Carlisle smiled in return. I felt the atmosphere light and my nerves seemed to disappear. Jasper smiled at me and I smiled back in deep gratitude. Everything was perfect and then my eyes landed on even something more perfect. Edward.

There he stood, in all his glory with his black knee length jacket and black pants under the white orchid entwined arc—waiting with his hands clasped in front of him. His usually unruly hair, combed. His bright golden eyes dancing with excitement, his perfect teeth spread widely under his full lips and his intense stare that was only for me as I slowly walked over to him. My steps matched the rhythm of Wagner's March painfully when all I wanted to do was jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. I'm thankful Carlisle had a grip on me, because he'd tighten it every few seconds and bring me back to reality.

When I finally made my way in front of Edward, Carlisle grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek before placing it in Edward's hand—representing the oldest fashioned gesture. He patted Edward's back and gave him a look as they both nodded to each other in understanding. His now warm skin touched mine, sending that spark that I had the first time I grew feelings for him through my body and I knew I was home. We turned towards the priest and he started talking. Throughout his entire speech I held my breath, hoping to control any sudden urges.

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Edward Cullen," he gestured towards Edward then me. "And Isabella Hale. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." My eyes quickly scanned to see if anybody would say something to object but surprisingly everybody had their mouth shut.

The priest resumed. "You may say your vows."

Edward cleared his throat and spoke, his voice firm and clear. "Isabella Marie Hale, you are everything to me. You are my love, my heart, the air I breathe. You've made me into a better person; you've made me want to be someone who always has a smile on his face because you've placed it there." He smiled his crooked grin. "I've waited what seems like—a very long time to meet someone like you. I wouldn't have it any other way though. I would go through it all again to be with you. You're the most beautiful woman on this planet and my eyes are only for you. You also have the kindest heart and even though you're a stubborn woman who frustrates me, I wouldn't change a single hair on you. I'm glad life brought you to us—to me—"

_"Literally,"_ Emmett coughed jokingly and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"I love you so much Isabella, thank you." I didn't know what to say, I just wanted to act. To kiss him and thank him for his words.

"Isabella,"

I cleared my throat pushing back the knot in my throat and just allowed my still heart to speak.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, my love, I can't thank you enough for being in my life. I know I can be an annoying girl and not listen to you sometimes, but you're also the most annoying man I know. But that's what makes us strong, the fact that we go through everything and stick it out. I fell in love with who you are—which is the most amazing, nicest boy I've ever met. That serious _old man_" I emphasized and he smiled. "Persona you put on is nothing compared to the real you—the boyish gleam in your eyes and the shy smile across your lips. Your heart and _soul _showed me a whole new world, a world I want to live with you." Every vampire in the room understood what I meant while the humans probably thought it was something sweet and corny. "You're perfect inside and out Edward and I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you, thank you for accepting and returning my love." He smiled a brilliant smile, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and I couldn't help but smile back.

I ran out of breath and realized I had to breathe, so I slowly sucked in some air and felt as my throat burned with desire because of the mingled scents. _You're not going to attack anybody, relax._ I took another breath and relaxed myself, ignoring the burn.

"Isabella, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" We asked the priest to change the line _'til death do thy part' _to _'as long as you both shall live.' _It seemed more appropriate and fitting in this situation.

"I do," I choked feeling emotional again.

He turned to look at Edward.

"Edward, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He spoke those words with happiness.

The priest came over with the rings.

"These rings are a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other." Edward took the silver band and slowly placed it on my ring finger. I took the other ring and placed it on his finger, smiling back at him.

"Nobody can break what has been united here today. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward turned to me, smiling from ear to ear and placed his hand over my cheek.

_'I love you' _he mouthed to me and I beamed.

_'I love you too' _I jumped on him and our lips connected. From around us I heard every body erupt into applause and even some whistles, I won't say names—Emmett and Jasper. Everybody was on their feet but I didn't care, all that mattered was Edward.

I clasped my arms around his neck, holding him to me and he had one arm around my waist and the other still on my cheek, not letting me go. I forgot where I was, all I knew was that I was in Edward's arms—home—under the twilight, pouring our love towards each other in a simple kiss. People started clearing their throats awkwardly and we reluctantly pulled away. He broke into a smile and turned us to face the audience with me in the crook of his arm. Everyone started clapping again and my eyes wandered through the audience really recognizing who came and then my mouth dropped.

_Miranda!_

My old best friend from France was there in the audience. Her light brown hair was elegantly curled and her hazel eyes shined with happiness as they met mine and she blew me a kiss. Esme and Carlisle walked out first, followed by Alice and Jasper and then Rosalie and Emmett. Edward led me through the aisle until we were back inside our house.

"Party time!" Alice jumped. "Let's go, Eleazar's waiting."

Eleazar drove us to the reception, just like he had for Rose—congratulating me and Edward. Tanya looked gorgeous hanging off of Riley's arm as she wished us all the luck in the world. Apparently Tanya and Riley decided to give it a try and see where their relationship went. Tanya was taking a big step in trying a monogamous relationship and I for one was happy for her, as was Edward.

The reception was beautiful. I'm glad Alice and I were able to book this hall. It was a huge and by huge I mean _huge—_room filled of mostly glass windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor. There were tables with white mantels and crystal chandeliers hanging from the roof. The dance floor was grand and there was a DJ by the far corner. Also a camera man walking around to the guests, I have to admit he smelled pretty good, but I was behaving. There was also a back yard with a small gazebo draping of twinkling lights, white flowers and freesias.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom!" The emcee greeted as we walked into the room. Everyone applauded again and Edward held me close as we walked in smiling from ear to ear. Alice and Carlisle were about to jump each other to take pictures of me and Edward, blinding me with all the flashes that were going off. The night was great, I couldn't ask for anything better. I felt the venom in my eyes start to burn the contacts so I got up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked holding my hand.

I smiled. "I have to change my contacts." He nodded and I walked over to the bathroom feeling the contacts disintegrate in my eyes, regaining my clear vision again. _Just in time, _I thought.

As I walked outside I saw Miranda and my smile grew. "Miranda!" I exclaimed.

She ran over to me and hugged me, flinching slightly. "You're a little cold, Bella." She laughed and I joined her. "I'm so glad you invited me."

"I'm glad you made it, how is everything." She shrugged.

"You know—same old same old." I raised an eyebrow.

"No boys?" She giggled shaking her head.

"Not now, maybe later. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, as do you." She laughed and we talked a little—catching up—before I walked back into the reception where the night had just begun.

"Would the bride and groom join us for the first dance?" The emcee spoke and Edward immediately stood up, taking me in his arms. He gently glided me through the floor with ease as we moved softly almost as if my feet weren't touching the ground. I felt like those women in the olden time that danced with such grace and confidence as her and the man circled around each other, like a private little game.

"Having fun, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered into my ear and I gasped at the sound of the new last name. I'm going to have to get used to being Bella Cullen now and not Bella Hale.

"Yes I am, Mr. Cullen. Are you?"

"Spending my wedding day with my wife makes me beyond excited." I leaned into his chest as he led me through the floor.

He spun me gracefully and soon enough Alice and Rosalie joined us with Emmett and Jasper as they did more complicated—and antique—moves.

"Jacob's here," Edward whispered, kissing my hair. I looked up and saw Jacob with Seth. He had on black slacks and a white shirt unbuttoned at the wrists. I smiled, happy he had made it and he slowly walked over to us.

"Congratulations, you guys look great." He smiled sincerely and I couldn't help but hug him.

"A little chilly there, Bells." He laughed and I rolled my eyes. That's all he says when he sees me. "Can I have a dance?" His eyes looked to meet Edward's for permission and Edward nodded, kissing my head.

"I'll be back in a little."

I watched as he went to mingle with Zafrina and the Denali's. I turned back to Jacob and stepped into his warm embrace with a comfortable distance. He suddenly chuckled and I looked at him confused. What's so funny?

"Vampire and werewolf, it's ironic." I laughed. "We're supposed to be ripping each other apart not dancing a slow dance."

"I forgot. I hope you're getting used to it."

He shrugged making a face. "I have no choice if I want to see you."

"Thank you, Jacob." He grinned.  
"No problem."

He kept us moving until the song ended. Then he stepped back and Edward took his place.

"Congrats, Edward!" Seth congratulated, shaking hands with him as Edward beamed back at him.

"Thank you, Seth. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," He smiled.

"I'll be here 'til you leave, don't worry. Enjoy." Jacob patted my hand, walking towards a table Alice had reserved for them. I waved at him as he walked away and placed my hands on Edward's shoulders, admiring his features and swaying along with the new melody.

The night was going by fast as I mingled catching up with the Amazon coven and seeing Charlotte and Peter once again. Alice had thankfully given them all a pair of contacts to wear asking to just bear with her for this one time for me and they groaned and moaned but agreed, sulking most of the night about their impaired vision. I don't think the humans here would take the red eyed beauties too lightly, even though they're already entranced by their looks. Alice came over and dragged me by the arm to a chair in the middle of the dance floor. She shoved me as I basically stumbled onto it—she handed me my bouquet of flowers and clapped.

"Toss it," I noticed a huge group of girls and women gather together, ready to catch the bouquet. I turned my head and started teasing them, moving my arms up and down—pretending like I was going to throw it.

"One," I teased and they all jumped. "Two," I tossed it up lightly, catching it back in my hands while all the women laughed and screamed with glee. "Three!" I finally threw it over my head and I turned to see as all the women jumped to catch it, but ironically enough the bouquet of flowers landed in Jessica Stanley's surprised hands. Her mouth was in a 'o' formation before she smiled up at me.

Alice made me sit down on the chair and I looked at her confused as she dragged Edward over in front of me. She smirked and skipped over to Jasper's lap. Edward chuckled lightly before he lifted my dress and I froze. _Oh no, don't tell me it's what I think it is._ His head buried under my dress going up my leg and my hands went to the edge of the chair, gripping it tightly, feeling my fingers go through the chair.

Emmett and Jasper were banging the table and howling with laughter as Edward got to his destination and grabbed the garter with his teeth, bringing it down my leg, skimming his nose along it as well, making me shiver. He came up with a smug smile and flung it into Mike Newton's unexpected lap. Jessica and Mike? Perfect match if you ask me.

He grabbed me and kissed me while I heard slight chuckles and claps go around the room.

I placed my hand over the knife and Edward put his over mine as we cut a piece of the cake, ignoring the flashes of cameras that were going on. I looked at the cake like as if it were an alien. If I were still human, I would've jumped at the opportunity to eat this, but I haven't tasted human food since my transformation—and quite frankly I wasn't sure I wanted to. But I had a charade to perform. So I took the cake in my hand and shoved it into Edward's very surprised mouth.  
Everyone burst into laughter as did I, when I felt something mushy go in my mouth, no pun intended. I looked up and saw Edward's eyes gleam wickedly and I chewed the cake, swallowing it—trying not to make a face. It was absolutely foul and horrendous. It was sticky and fit unsettling in my stomach.

I saw the cake frosting still all over Edward's mouth, so I leaned over and pressed my lips to his—taking some of the gross cake with me. He was beaming wildly and I hugged him. He picked up the champagne bottle, signaling he was about to make a speech.  
"I'd like to thank everyone for being here today on such an important event for me and Bella. The union of our lives and souls." He looked to me and I smiled, encouraging him to continue. "It's crazy to think that something so perfect can be in your face all along. I'm glad with every aspect of my life since you've been in it Bella, no measure of time is long enough for me to express my feelings for you—but let's start with forever."

He waved his champagne in the air and put the glass near his lips as Rose stood up, taking the microphone from him. She cleared her throat, smiling.

"Thank you for being here today everyone, I'd just like to wish luck to the newlywed couple and eternal happiness with one another. I love you both very much."

Everyone clapped—especially the human men.

The night grew to an end and the emcee announced the last dance of the night—the father daughter dance. Carlisle stood up, taking me in his arms as he spun me gracefully onto the dance floor.

He looked down at me, his golden eyes warm and happy as he stared. Carlisle was a kind man, he wished nothing less than for the best for his children, and I knew that he was glad that both me _and _Edward found that happiness—together.

Carlisle caressed my cheek in fatherly fashion and I got all emotional. I knew that when I came back from my honeymoon I'd see him again, but for some reason this moment was just filled with so much emotion.

"I'm so glad to be your father, honey." He smiled appreciatively. "You're the best daughter I could've asked for. Thank you so much, I love you, Bella."

I threw my arms around his neck and just nestled my face in his jacket as the music came slowly to an end.

Everyone clapped loudly and Alice came over to me, to take me to change. She helped me out of my dress and put me into a nice cream dress that flowed to above my knees—with a pair of black flats. Alice and Edward had kept my honeymoon a secret and nobody wanted to spill which angered the crap out of me. When I begged Edward he simply chuckled and reminded me when he asked about my dress, mentioning how the tables had turned.

I huffed and Alice flitted over to me with my suitcase in her hands. "Okay, I'll put this in the car. Let's go." I followed after her, meeting Edward at the bottom of the stairs. He kissed my temple and pulled me forward.

Outside was Eleazar who had offered to drive us and we accepted. Everyone threw rice at us as we exited and I was able to catch a couple of whispers.

_"I hate, Hale." _Lauren had her arms crossed across her chest with her chin jutted out, raised slightly in a superior demeanor. I rolled my eyes and stayed close to Edward.

I waved goodbye to Jacob and Seth and got in the car, as Eleazar drove off towards the airport.

"How about now?" I whined, tugging on Edward's hand childishly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No," I pouted and he traced his thumb over my bottom lip, leaving his warm touch tingling.

"Come _on, _Edward," He shook his head. We had landed in what seemed like Brazil, but he said this wasn't our stop. We had a rental car waiting for us and he drove us near a dock where he loaded all our bags onto a small boat. I watched, enjoying the sight of the moonlight against his skin.

He looked up at me and suddenly grinned, holding out his hand for me. "We're almost there, love." I slowly seated myself next to him, feeling the boat rock slightly. He took off in the direction north, with the sea water misting us slightly. We chatted casually as we neared what seemed to be an island.

The memories of my sixteenth birthday gift came to mind. _Cullen Island?_ I gave Edward a puzzled look and he shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking but no, it's not Cullen Island." I took a closer look, noticing he was right. This area had been bigger and more open inviting the silver light to hit the beach. The island looked private and I sat there slowly, trying to absorb it all.

He parked the boat swiftly and skillfully getting out and tying it all in one movement. He had the bags in his hands and scooped me up, taking me by surprise. I gasped and giggled nuzzling near his neck. We stood before a beautiful home, mostly glass like our home back in Forks and it was comforting. He walked through the threshold smiling.

"Welcome, Mrs. Cullen." He set me on my feet and I slowly wandered looking at the place.  
"Where are we?" I noticed the enormous white canopy bed that sat in the middle of what I suppose was the master bedroom.

"This is Isle Esme." My eyes flashed to his. "It was our gift from Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had bought it for her and they come here—ah—when they want to be alone." Understanding what he meant I decided not to question that further.  
"They just gave it to us to use?" He came around, pressing his lips near my ear, nodding.

"Yes, they wanted us to have our privacy." He smirked and I felt nervous all of a sudden, placing my lip beneath my razor sharp teeth. He sensed it immediately and made me look at him. "It's okay, don't worry, love. This is new for me too. It's something we'll learn together."

I nodded. He was right; we were going to make things perfect. He moved the hair from the nape of my neck and slowly pressed a close mouth kiss on it, sliding his lips to the base of my neck—lingering there. I threw my head back as I felt desire spread from the top of my hair—from every hair follicle—to every toe on my foot. Edward slowly slipped his hands down my arms to my hips leisurely. _Tease._

I hissed and he flipped me around, connecting our lips together in a heated kiss. Tongues danced in each other's mouths and breaths mingled as the room suddenly grew _really _hot. He pulled back, nearly panting, and put his forehead against mine.

"I adore you, Bella." I placed both hands on either side of his face and this time kissed him gently with love and adoration pouring into him. He pushed the luggage to corner of the room—never breaking the kiss—and slowly laid me against the center of the bed with him hovering over me.

My hands roamed freely—from his arms, to his muscled back, back to his hair which I pulled. He groaned in pleasure against my lips and that shot my desire up even higher—if that were possible. Edward's hands moved from my stomach to gripping hips tightly, then pushing them down against the mattress. It's funny how aroused we both are—yet all of our clothes are still on. As if on instinct my hands flew to the buttons on his blue shirt, opening them with ease and speed. This time he didn't stop me, instead he himself pulled the straps of my dress down—flinging it to the corner of the room.  
"Beautiful," He whispered in appraisal while I felt suddenly somewhat shy. I worked on his pants, taking them off—throwing them to join the rest of our clothes as he took off my panties.

The fervor and heat of our desire slowed down and he smiled down at me. "We have to do things slow for the first time," I nodded and he dipped his head down to kiss me intensely. After a couple of minutes he entered me as gently as he could and I only felt a little pain and discomfort—wincing slightly that no one would notice—except for Edward of course. He stopped.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, pulling his head down towards me so I could kiss him senseless. After the first couple of minutes the discomfort went away and things became passionate and magical—if that even makes sense. Edward was divine. He worked slowly with me adjusting both me and him in a steady rhythm before picking up the pace.

Pants, moans and cries were heard throughout the house and I was so glad that we decided to come away—or this would be quite embarrassing. Edward's right hand gripped the back of my thigh, pressing his fingers against my skin and I moaned at the sensations that gave me. I'd never imagined sex would feel like this. He placed his left hand over my head to the headboard behind me and kept going—but I think I heard a couple of cracks from behind me. My mind was clouded with all these feelings that I was experiencing that all I could focus on was Edward and this—our perfect union as one in every sense of the word.

I cried out a heavy moan. "Tighter…" I panted. "Edward—hold me tighter." He groaned, his hand sliding to my back as he pulled us even closer together, fulfilling my desire. My back arched up towards him feeling only pleasure. Pleasure and love with Edward.

He was breathing heavily and we both climbed so very very high before we both climaxed and found our release calling our names.

Edward had slumped against my chest before lifting his head to meet my eyes in a second. His eyes were shining a bright gold color and I only saw happiness. I think my expression must've mirrored his because he caressed my cheek, chuckling before rolling over to the other side of the bed—wrapping his arm around my waist, taking me with him.

I didn't feel tired, and I was so thankful vampires didn't get tired, because I was going to need this energy for sex. The sex was absolutely amazing, there weren't words to describe what Edward and I felt. It was as if we were both connected during it, being able to read one another. Edward had been right—but then again when wasn't he?—it had been worth the wait. I looked up at him and flashed him a big smile. His reaction mirrored mine and he leaned down to kiss me swiftly.

"Wow…" he breathed. I nodded, smelling his unique scent.

"I know, thank you." I murmured.  
"For what?"

"For making it perfect." I propped up on one elbow, pulling the sheets to cover my breasts and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" I joked and he threw his head back in laughter and I was relieved—thankful he didn't take it the wrong way.

"No, baby, I've been a virgin since _forever_," he chuckled, pulling me closer to him. "You're my first and my only." He nuzzled our noses.

"We fit together perfectly." I weaved my fingers with his, feeling content with this little gesture alone. "Like two pieces of a puzzle."

"That's because we're made for each other. We fit each other in every way." I smiled.

"You know I'm glad we can't get tired or sleep—because this is going to be a long vacation." He looked surprised by my statement at the least but soon he grinned suspiciously and flipped me over so that he was hovering over me again. I squealed giggling.  
"So where were we?" His lips caught mine and a repeat of that night happened again.

Edward lied on his back against the bed with me snuggled to his side. My arm was slung over his waist and his fingers traced light patterns down my spine. We sat in the room in a comfortable silence, smiling, enjoying what had just happened. I saw the sun begin to rise and that was cue that we had to get up.

I sat up with the sheets around me watching as Edward regarded me intensely with a smirk. He sat up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "My love," I smiled, kissing him lightly. "That was the best night of my existence." He murmured and I giggled.

"Mine too." I stood up and walked to the shower, dragging the sheets with me. I was out in a second and noticed Edward was already dressed in swim trunks, waiting for me. I raised my eyebrows. Guess we're going swimming.  
"We have to clean up," I suggested and he shook his head.

"Carlisle and Esme have two people who come look after the house in the morning." I nodded and heard as two heartbeats approached the door. My throat burned slightly, but I swallowed hard—closing my eyes.  
"I'll wait for you outside." I struggled to say. I didn't give Edward a chance to answer because I ran through the French doors leading to the outdoors, taking a moment to let the heat sink in. The sky was slightly cloudy, covering the sun—which was good for us—and carried birds who chirped occasionally. This place was truly beautiful.

I heard Edward speaking Portuguese but I couldn't understand a word he was saying.  
"Thank you," Edward said in English.

"You're welcome, congratulations." The man answered kindly with a really heavy accent. The door slid open and Edward's arms wound around me. I sighed in content.

"Let's go for a swim, love." I nodded and we walked slowly away from the house—running when we were far away enough.

Edward and I had nearly spent two weeks here and we did about everything imaginable. By day we went out and spent time with each other, swimming or chasing each other throughout the lands. It was like an exhilarating game of tag and I usually won, making Edward sulk for a moment before I kissed him. By night we made love and talked about our lives and thoughts, laughing hysterically.

I sighed, feeling a little down. "What's wrong, love?" Edward asked lifting my chin with his finger towards him.  
"It's so sad that we have to be leaving here in less than forty-eight hours." I looked at him. "This has been heaven." He pulled me down to sit on his lap as he played with my hair.

"We can stay here longer if you'd like. I'm positive no one would say anything. Besides," He leaned near my face, our lips almost touching. "This place has made me so happy," I grinned, considering that it might be nice to stay a while longer.

Truth be told, I wanted to stay but I missed my family a little. They hadn't wanted to disrupt us—so they didn't call. And how right they are, every night Edward and I had fun with Alice's lingerie—if you could even call them that. They looked so exposing that calling them lingerie seemed inappropriate. I usually wore them to get into bed with Edward before he had fun slowly ripping them off. Alice is going to be quite upset, I chuckled.  
"No, dear. We have to go back. I kind of miss my family." I nuzzled our noses. "We have school soon as well, plus we can always come back to _relive_ some memories." I smiled seductively and he laughed, kissing me.

"Come here," Our lips met and a fire erupted, sparking desire through my body. I swung my legs astride him and he pressed his hand firmly against my back, pushing me flush against him—no space between us. He groaned as our tongues mingled with one another and soon he pulled back, his eyes sparking with desire.

Edward's POV

This woman has driven me mad with desire. As I stared into Bella's eyes, they held passion, love and mad desire. I stood up and she looked up at me, shocked.  
"I'm going to meet you outside, Mrs. Cullen." My voice sounded husky and I cleared my throat. I turned away and ran outside, dropping my clothes as I went along. I walked carefully into the water, feeling its warmth against my skin as I waited for my love to come out and join me.

After a minute or so, Bella appeared next to me—smiling widely. The silver light of the moon hit her pale skin making it shine brightly in contrast to her red eyes. Her dark hair floated around her in the water and I took a real look at her beauty. She was gorgeous and she was all mine. I grabbed her by her arms and pulled her close to me, hearing the water slosh against the waves that hit us.

She closed her eyes and I closed the space between us, connecting our lips. Her hands immediately flew to my hair, tugging on it making me moan and want more with her. The desire in my body coursed. Bella jumped on me as I caught her and wrapped her leg around my hip.

"I love you," I murmured in between the kiss.  
"I love you too, so much."

I ran my hands up and down her skin, adoring her. The water was definitely something challenging to make love with, even with our balance. So I took her hand and ran back to the sand, cradling her to my chest. She straddled me and winked at me. I growled at her in need and I entered her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. I groaned and she cried out, before I flipped us over.

We kept going without exhaustion in our bodies—our breaths together as one. She arched her back and screamed in pleasure, making me lose it. I slid my hand down her neck to the back of her thigh, adding pressure to it. That made her fingers claw at my rock hard skin, making me and her sing.

We stayed making love all night long until the morning came where the sun came up. My skin immediately started to sparkle and I turned to see Bella was sparkling as well. I gasped at her beautiful diamond facet skin, gleaming against the sunlight—making her look like an angel. "What?" She questioned, her brows furrowed.

I shook my head. "You look like an angel." She smiled and lifted her head from my chest to kiss me.

"Sex on the beach? I could get used to this." She joked and I chuckled watching the waves, wash on our feet. Our last night was absolutely special and this was the perfect way to end it.

"We'll be home soon," I whispered to her looking at her brown contacts. She smiled and hugged me around the waist as we took off.

When we arrived at the airport, I was bombarded with thoughts.

_Edward, hurry up and bring me Bella! _Rosalie thought impatiently and I could hear her foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

_I got a taste of what you did to the lingerie. I don't know if I should laugh that it worked or be angry you ripped them. _I chuckled under my breath and Bella cocked her head to the side.  
"What'd you read?'  
"Alice's little lingerie rant." She looked down and I knew if she were human, her face would be a beautiful vivid scarlet. "We had fun with it so don't worry." I kissed her ear and she suddenly laughed.

We got to the entrance and Bella ran—at human speed—over to everyone. Rosalie and Esme both opened their arms to her and she ran straight in them, hugging them. Then Alice hugged and kissed both her cheeks as did Carlisle while Emmett and Jasper smirked, walking over to us.

_Finally not a virgin anymore, Eddie, _Emmett's smirk still in place and I growled. _Don't get your panties in a twist. _

Esme and Carlisle walked over to me, greeting me before taking us back home.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked when we all arrived home. Bella sighed in contentment, leaning on my shoulder.

"It was perfect—better than perfect." Rosalie suddenly smiled, happy her daughter was happy. Jasper on the other hand scowled.

"No details, please." He put up a hand and Bella started laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"It's going to take a _long _time to get used to the idea that you guys have sex." He made a playful face and we all laughed.

"I think that makes two of us." Carlisle raised his hand from the corner with a raised eyebrow. Bella stood up, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Oh, like I was going to share that with you guys."

Alice scrunched her nose up. "I got to see it." I ruffled her hair, chuckling.

"Nosy, pixie." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed again.

Bella suddenly bit her lip, and placed her arm over her chest. "Hey, daddy?"

"Yes, honey?'

"I know you might not want to allow me to do this, but I want to go back to school." Everyone looked at each other, while my eyes remained on my wife. Bella had discussed these plans with me and I wanted to please her, but only if I knew she was ready—which I'm confident she is.

"Why?"

She fiddled with her wedding band and I entwined our fingers, for support. "Because, I want to finish school here—I don't to move yet. I don't want everyone to move and start again because of me. I know that you might be worried about my control, but I really believe I can handle it. I don't want to hurt anybody and I don't think I'm going to."

Carlisle's lip thinned as he pondered about what she said. He weighed both options, seeing the ending for both of them. I squeezed her hand and she tightened her grip around mine. Everyone was wondering if Bella was sure about this choice. Of course no one wanted to move and leave yet, but then again, nobody wanted Bella to be tortured by her thirst and kill somebody.

_Do you think she can handle it? _Carlisle thought to me. I blinked once and I knew he understood what I meant. _You guys are going to have to watch her every move. Protect her like you did with Jasper._ I blinked again and he nodded.

"Okay, Bella." He moved next to Esme. "You can go back to school in the next week, but you must be extra cautious too. Everyone's life is precious, remember that." She suddenly beamed brightly, disappearing from my side and flying into Carlisle's, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, daddy, you taught me well. Besides, I'll have everyone help me out." He nodded and kissed her hair.

Married life has definitely suited both Bella and I well. I loved her and she loved me, we couldn't get enough of each other and that's the feeling that will last for all eternity.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you or this." She murmured against the crook of my neck. I smiled.

"I hope not, because I know I won't either." The sun was gleaming through the window and I sat up on my golden bed.

"Time for school," Bella ran out of my room and I heard her rummaging through her closet. I myself got ready in a pair of dark blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt that I rolled up to my elbows. I ran a hand through my hair in an attempt to tame it but sighed as it failed to cooperate with me. I heard Bella's light footsteps come near me and I turned around, my mouth dropped on the floor.

Bella was wearing a black dress that was tight at the top but flowed out effortlessly at the bottom, ending right above the knee. It was a three quarter sleeve and had a scoop neckline. She wore nude stockings with it and a pair of long boots. Her hair was long and wavy and her face was glowing and beautiful. I nearly fell off my feet.

"What happened?" She asked with worry etched on her face.

I shook my head, running my finger across her lips. "You look stunning, are you sure you're going to school?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly and she nodded.

"Alice offered it and I agreed, I want to try something different for today." I pressed her against my chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm going to have a hard time in school controlling my jealousy today." I growled near her ear and Jasper let out a cry from the downstairs.  
"Thank god I won't be there!" He shouted towards us and we laughed.

"Let's go lovebirds!" Alice rushed us and we met in the garage, taking off in our cars.

When we arrived at school, the students of Forks were already eyeing us, whispers erupting.

_"There are the Cullens," _A girl whispered.

_"I know. They're all married now I think, except the little one."_ I heard Alice giggle as she parked right beside us.

I opened the door, scanning the parking lot quickly and walked over slowly to Bella to open her door. She grabbed my hand taking a deep breath and walked out with me and Alice towards the schools, hearing the whispers and gasps throughout the small student body.

_"Holy shit, look at Hale—or Cullen or whatever!" _Tyler Crowley pointed to Bella and I frowned.

_"Yeah I know, she looks so beautiful," _Mike murmured shaking his head. _But Cullen had to be an asshole and take her._ He growled in his mind.

_"She's changed!" _Everyone nodded in agreement, the men all appraising Bella and the women eyeing her with envy.

_"Jessica, I don't understand what Edward saw in her. I mean they're basically family, isn't that incest?" _Lauren fumed as she looked at Bella from the corner of her eyes. Jessica huffed in frustration.

_"No Jess, they're adopted. They're not family."_ Surprisingly enough, Jessica had grown quite tired of Lauren and was about to leave her and find new friends.

_"Still, they live together."_ Bella giggled and shrugged.

"Living together is all the more fun," She winked and I laughed. Bella had become more confident as a vampire and didn't let a lot of things tear her down anymore. She had strangely matured into a beautiful young woman but kept her childish ways somehow still intact.

Alice passed Bella quickly another box of contacts. "Here, you're going to need to change them in about two hours—so before lunch time." She nodded and we went inside to Shelly Cope's desk asking for our schedules.

Bella and Alice had more classes this year and that made my dead heart sink a little. I wouldn't see my love as much as last year. But thankfully, better than nothing, we all had lunch together.

At lunch Bella sat near the back, where Jasper used to sit. She hadn't had trouble with her thirst but she didn't want to test it—at least not now. Alice dialed Jasper's phone and was gushing about how she missed him when Angela Weber came up to us.

She smiled kindly at Bella and I noticed Bella stopped breathing but had returned her smile as well.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you! I just wanted to thank you so much for inviting me and Ben to your wedding. You looked gorgeous." She looked at me and Alice as well. "Your wedding was beautiful, truly dreamlike. Congratulations."  
"Thanks, Ang." Bella smiled.

"Thank you, Angela." I smiled, politely and I knew there was always a reason I didn't mind Bella hanging around with this girl.


	78. Deal Complete

**A/N: Hey guys thank you for the sweet reviews I truly appreciate them, they make me happy to see so many of you enjoy my story :) on the other hand this story is just about complete, the end will be posted up very soon for you to read. Well anyways this is my little gift for you guys over the weekend for you to read, let me know how it is :)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 78 Deal Complete

Bella's POV

"Let's go home, Edward!" I tugged at his hand, successfully moving him but he pulled back. To everyone we probably looked like a couple playing around like lovebirds, but in reality it was like a wrestling match to see if we stayed in the horrendous library in Port Angeles or go home. So far it was pretty even.

He picked up a Debussy CD and I raised an eyebrow. "You have that one!"  
He shrugged. "Emmett broke mine." I sighed and went around the shelf to look for a book I could scan while Mr. Pain in the butt decided what to get.  
"Okay," He grabbed the CD and checked it out. "Let's go." I walked over to him getting back in the car.

He raced home and I noticed how now the speed that they drive at didn't scare me anymore, I actually considered him to be driving pretty slow. He took my knuckles and kissed them, moving his lips to my wedding band. "Love this ring." I smiled.

"I love it more." When we arrived home, I smelled what seemed to be human food and candles. My eyes crinkled in confusion as I raced inside and saw my whole family, plus Jacob and Seth waiting by a table with a small cake that had eighteen candles.

"Surprise!" They shouted in unison and I gasped, my hands flying up to cover my mouth. Edward came behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, my love." I flitted over, hugging everyone roughly—hearing Jacob and Seth tug on their shirts when I hugged them tightly. I let them go immediately and they smiled.  
"We'll be back soon, Bells. We have something to do. Happy birthday!" I nodded and the phased running off into the woods.  
Rosalie round the table, gesturing me to follow her, "Happy birthday, baby, twelve magical years with the best daughter anyone could've every asked for." She kissed my cheeks and passed me around.

Everyone wished me a happy birthday and even though I stopped aging months ago, I felt so happy everyone went through this trouble. Eighteen. Wow, twelve wonderful years with this family—this miracle of a family that saved me so long ago.

I inwardly grimaced remembering the downside of being eighteen. The Volturi were going to be checking up on me, to make sure I was a vampire like we agreed years ago. This should be entertaining.

I walked around the table while everyone gathered around me. Jasper to my right—next to Rosalie and Emmett. On my left was Esme and Carlisle and behind me was Edward. Alice skipped to the front with a camera.

"Smile," She put it up and I smiled brightly, leaning against Edward. "Lovely, now time to sing."

She appeared next to Jasper and everyone started singing. Edward murmured the words lowly by my ear and I sighed, happy. "Blow out the candles, dear." Esme whispered from Carlisle's arms.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. _I wish for eternal happiness with my family, with my husband. Mommy, daddy, look down upon me._ Then I blew out the small flame of the candles on the cake and everyone clapped for me.  
"Happy birthday, Bella." Edward breathed in my ear.

"Thank you, baby." The sun peaked from behind the clouds and hit me straight on, making my skin glisten. Everyone smiled as they shined as well but Alice and Edward exchanged a knowing glance and smile.

"Just like the vision." She whispered before composing herself. "Okay, time to put this cake away for the pups that will come later!" Her eyes hazed and Edward's hold around my waist tightened.

When she came back to be, Alice scowled. "The Volturi's coming." Edward hissed near my ear and I placed my hand over his. "They want to see if you're going to change Bella. They'll be here in the next hour or so."

"Well that sucks." I pursed my lips.

Emmett patted my back. "Don't worry little sis, no one's going to touch you." His eyes gleamed menacingly. Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me out of Edward's arms and dragged me upstairs.

"Alice!" Edward complained and she shushed him. She led me to her room and sat me down on her bed. She went into her walk in closet and came back a second later, holding a very familiar box. It was the same box that had arrived for me, from the Volturi on my sixteenth birthday. The huge diamond necklace was inside.

Alice opened the box slowly and as predicted, inside was the large diamond necklace—shining brightly at me, like our skin in the sun. She took it out of the box.

"Pick up your hair." Alice ordered and I did, although I disagreed.

"I don't want to wear it, Alice. It's going to anchor me to the floor for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed and she clasped the necklace around my neck. The necklace wasn't a light feather for sure—but then again I could demolish a tank with one punch, so this was actually nothing.

"Just to keep Aro on his soft side," She answered, fixing my hair. "Okay, great. Now you can go downstairs with Edward, he's probably thinking of ways to crucify me. That boy can't stay away from you for one minute." I ran downstairs, straight into Edward's arms. He sighed and kissed my hair.  
"Nice necklace," He commented and I shrugged.

"Alice."

After about an hour, there was a shift in the air. I went rigid as did Edward and everyone else around me. I heard multiple steps running towards the direction of our house. Six of them were heavy but one was light, like a female. I glared at the wall. Jane.

I took a deep breath and sat up. There was a knock on the door and I repressed the urge to giggle at the fact that the big bad vampires knocked on our door. Edward noticed my reaction and smiled, pushing me slightly with his shoulder. Carlisle walked towards the door, opening it to reveal Aro's red eyes under bold black brows.

"Carlisle," He greeted with a smile.

"Aro," Carlisle smiled back, moving to the side so Aro could come in. After him were his usual vampires, Felix, Demitri, Alec, Marcus, Caius and Jane. Her bright red eyes met mine and she smiled before it fell a second after.

Rosalie moved to cover me and Aro looked for me. "Where is, la Bella?" I stood up and moved in front of Rose.  
"I'm right here, Aro." He turned to me and his red eyes were shocked. I could tell on his face that he was surprised to see me a vampire already—he was not expecting that, but also his eyes flew to the necklace and he smiled.

"Bella, it looks like immortality has suited you very well." Edward narrowed his eyes and stood next to me. "With all due respect, Edward." Edward just nodded stiffly. "I see you're wearing the necklace we sent you. It fits you lovely."

"Now that you've seen her, I think the deal is ensured." Jasper spoke.

Aro's lips curled up into a smile. "Yes, it certainly is. Tell us you have been a vampire for a while from the looks of it." I nodded.

"I was dying, so Edward changed me." His eyebrows shot up again.  
"My, oh, my—Edward you were able to pull away?"

"Yes."

Aro shook his head. "I give you my respects." Marcus came over to us and he nodded.

"Their love is strong." I noticed Caius nod towards Jane and she smiled. She turned her eyes to me trying to hurt me, but she failed miserably—I felt nothing and she started fuming with frustration. She suddenly then smirked and turned her gaze upon Edward's, causing him to fall to the ground as he withered in pain.

My eyes held shock and I snarled loudly as I watched him cringe. Jane laughed loudly and I turned to her and closed my eyes. I thought about protecting Edward and I felt my shield leave my body like a band and mold itself around Edward. He suddenly stopped cringing and stood up looking at me gratefully. Jane looked furious and she stomped the ground as her brother, Alec, comforted her.

Aro's face looked curious. "You seemed to have helped Edward out while my Jane was hurting him."

"You said you would leave us alone if I was a vampire. Not attack us." I gritted through my teeth, trying to maintain my shield up.

"Extraordinary," he muttered to himself. "You seem to be a mental shield." His voice rose, delighted. He suddenly laughed. "I apologize for Jane's actions. She won't do it again." Jane scowled but bowed her head. "You must join us, Bella!" He clapped his hands. "You and Alice would be an excellent addition to our guard." Jasper gripped Alice's waist tightly to him as Edward did to me.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I'm sorry Aro, I must refuse. I kept my part of the deal, now it's time you keep yours." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"You're right," he turned before looking back at us. "Both, treasures. Prized possessions." Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Relief flooded through me and now the last of our problems were over. "What did he mean by treasures?"

Edward sighed. "Aro's been wanting me and Alice to join the Volturi for some time now. He wants me because I can read minds from a distance but he wants Alice more because she can see the future." She snorted lightly. "Aro gave up with me, but hasn't with Alice. Now that he found out you were a mental shield he wanted you. That could be useful for him during battle. Remember there's no two gifts alike."  
"I don't know what to say."

"Okay, well let's move on from this and let Bella celebrate her birthday." Alice raised her eyebrows suggestively while Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle all groaned.

"Alice," They said in unison and I laughed along with Edward.  
"Woops!"

I traced patterns with my finger on Edward's chest while he played with my hair. We were under the covers talking after a long night.

"Are you upset that I'm not human anymore?" I knew Edward's desire was to keep me human—to allow me to live a full human life. Something he wasn't able to do. "You fought with me all the time to remain human."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not upset that you're not human anymore. Of course I wanted you to stay human, I wanted you to live out a full life and grow old. But then I realized I wouldn't have you by my side like _this_ right now." He tightened his grip around my bare waist.

"But I know you liked my silly human things, like my blush and my heartbeat and my clumsiness." I murmured.

He sighed. "It was a very conflicting subject for me at the time. I wanted you to be human and to be a vampire. But you're still my Bella. You're still Bella—just less breakable. Sure, I loved those things about you, but I love you more and now I've fallen in a deeper love with you. We have all eternity to care for one another and for once I feel like you being a vampire was the best choice I've ever made. I can't miss human Bella, because you're right here in my arms. Besides, they weren't silly. I cherished every one of your actions like a treasure."

I smiled widely and kissed him fiercely. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, such a swoon of words," I giggled and he grinned.

"I try, Mrs. Cullen. I try."

High school was flying by. I can definitely say as a vampire, my perspective on high school has changed. It's become fairly easier and duller than ever before. Rosalie and Jasper told me, that's how they felt and that's how it is for all of them. They also asked if anybody had mentioned them since school started and I nodded saying they still mentioned Rose's wedding, the beautiful boy in pain and the blondes' younger sister.

They had laughed at what I told them, saying that they missed being in school with us and couldn't wait to start college so we could be together again. I smiled, happy that we'd be together soon. I've kept better contact with Jacob now. He and Sam had made up and Sam had rightfully stepped down to second in command behind Jacob. Jacob also told me he'd met a girl. Her name was Vanessa, and he described as utterly gorgeous, with a shining personality. He gushed about her saying that he'd hung out with her every day. She was seventeen years old with brown hair and hazel eyes—and in his words a _'captivating smile.'_ He called her Ness, or Nessie and I was so glad he'd found somebody he started to care for.

He promised to introduce her, but that I had to behave and not drain her dry. I cursed him out jokingly but agreed. It was near Christmas and the Denali's had invited us over to their house for a casual get together.

"Edward, Bella," Carmen greeted with a kiss on our cheeks. I hugged her and smiled, taking Edward's hand. "Come on in."

We all walked in and saw Kate sitting on Garrett's lap next to Tanya whose hand was entwined with Riley's. Our eyes met and she smiled at me, signifying she was happy. I grinned back, happy for her. I shook hands with Irina—we weren't on the best of terms, but we were slowly getting there.

We all sat around the Christmas tree and laughed opening our presents. Alice passed me her gift and I gaped at the lingerie she packed into the box, embarrassed. I glared at her and she gave me an innocent look while Edward chuckled, nibbling my ear.

Edward reached into his pocket and passed me a small box. My eyes immediately lit up as I took it in my hands.

Edward's POV

Bella's now golden eyes, sparkled with curiosity. She unwrapped the paper and opened the small box. She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth—taking the locket in her hand.  
The locket had a picture of me and her together—one of the many picture or Carlisle had taken of us. It had a French engraving on the inside.

"Mon amour pour l'éternité," She whispered. I nodded at the engraving, _"My love for eternity."_ She hugged me and kissed me repeatedly. "I love it, I love it. It's perfect."

_Told you she'd like it, _Alice grinned winningly from behind Bella.

Senior year was gratefully almost over and I'm glad so. High school is like purgatory itself. We were at lunch and Bella was on the phone with Jacob, congratulating him on his girlfriend, Vanessa.  
Bella had met her and instantly the two became friendly. Jacob was relieved at that.

_"Thanks, Bells! I'll talk to you later, she's actually here now." _

"Sure thing, tell her me and Edward say hello! Bye, Jake." She hung up and sighed putting her hands over mine. "I'm happy for him." I kissed her knuckles and nodded.

"As am I."

I saw that Jessica had asked Mike out to prom and he had accepted. Mike finally gave up on any pursuits for Bella, and thankfully for or he'd find himself buried alive in a different country—and decided to give Jessica a chance.  
Alice looked at me and tapped her finger against the table, picking her bagel with her other hand. "What?" I questioned.  
_When are you asking Bella out to prom? _

"Today." She grinned, satisfied with my answer.

The bell rang, signaling the next period and I walked Bella to her last class. "Bella," I called as we round the corner.

"Hm?"

I grabbed her hand and stared her deeply in the eyes. "Would you do me the extraordinary honor of accompanying me to prom?" Her eyes widened and she looked taken aback.

"Yes," She breathed. "With a face like that, how can I resist?" I chuckled giving her a kiss before letting her enter the classroom hearing as her teacher called her by her new name.  
"Mrs. Cullen, please try to arrive earlier." I grinned and walked away.

When we arrived home Rosalie held up a video. "This is your wedding video with all the guests' speeches." Bella jumped happily and pushed the dvd into the dvd player ready to watch it. Everyone joined us and we looked to see what it held.

Our ceremony appeared on the screen and then Alice started talking. "Hi, Bella, hi Edward! I'd like to tell you guys that I just _knew_ this was going to happen. I'm so happy you guys are finally married and I wish you all the luck in the world." Jasper came in and took her place.

"Bells, I love you little girl. Thank you for changing our lives. We're going to have a _long _time to argue about everything and anything." He smirked. "Edward, take good care of my sister."

I chuckled and Jasper grinned. Emmett was next, with Rose wrapped under his arm.

"Bella, sis, I am very happy for you. You've turned into a beautiful young lady, who is going to _bloom_ and _sprout_ with Edward." Emmett snickered slightly and Rose nudged him. "Edward, remember our alliance." I burst out laughing, before Rose shushed me.

"Bella, baby," she started. "You deserve the best and nothing less than happiness. You're my little star and I'm proud of the woman you've become. I know Edward's going to keep you safe forever, and that thought settles me. Edward, take good care of her, congratulations to the both of you." She smiled and the camera passed on to Carlisle.

He cleared his throat. "Edward, Bella. My children, I couldn't have asked to father two kids better than you. I am happy to be part of your lives here on this very important day for you. I love you both and wish you grand happiness. Take care of each other, love you."

"My dears," Esme started. "Finally time has come for you to take life into your own hands. You've been blessed with each other and eternal happiness and I wish you nothing less than that. I love you Bella, I love you Edward."

The camera then flew to Tanya and Riley. "Bella, my little cousin," She chuckled. "I am so glad that Edward chose you as his partner. For a long time I believed he would be lonely but you've made him grow and shine. You both are perfect for each other. Both Riley and I wish you the best. I can't wait for the _many_ years to come." She blew the camera a kiss and we continued watching as everyone took their turn making speeches, laughing at many.

I squeezed my arms around Bella in content, happy she was in my arms.

Bella's POV

"This is the dress," I smiled, appreciating myself in the mirror. Rosalie beamed, nodding in approval and Alice took out her credit card to buy it.

"It looks perfect on you. I already have the shoes you can wear with it." Alice chirped handing the credit card over signing her name.

M. Alice Cullen

"M?" I wondered and she smiled grimly.

"Mary Alice." She said and I was surprised realizing that was her full name. "Come on, prom's in two days."

We skipped along to the car, riding back home.

"Done!" Alice removed her hand from in front of my eyes and I gazed at myself in the mirror, thankful for Alice making look great as always. Even if I had to spend hours playing 'Bella-barbie.'

My dress was beautiful—top design and designer as always. Alice's desire—it was a deep blue gown that clung to my bust area in a deep twisted plunge and a lighter shade right underneath. It flowed out beautifully around me in a pool of blue around my feet. Alice had given me two waterfall braids on both sides of my hair and curled the rest.

Alice wore a deep plum one sleeved gown—it ruched at the side of her waist, matching the long sleeve and also had a daring slit going up her right leg, dangerously. _Well, Jasper should enjoy this view._

"Nice choice, Al," I commented and she winked at me, handing me my boutonniere. Rosalie walked in with a smile and waved us over.

"Come on, the guys are dying to see you guys." Alice and I walked down and I walked to the stairs where Edward and Jasper waited for me and Alice, with their hands in their pockets and smiles on their faces. I descended slowly and recalled when this time last year I admired as Rosalie and Alice came down to leave for the prom, hoping I looked as good as them. And here I was in Edward's embrace while he murmured sweet words of appreciations in my arm.

"All right kids, time for pictures." Carlisle walked out with the dreaded camera and stood ready to flash away. Edward and Jasper groaned as Esme directed us in the way she wanted us to pose for her.

"Kiss," She clapped almost like a teenager. Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice and I closed my eyes, my lips meeting Edward's. I heard as Carlisle pressed the button rapidly and I giggled.

"Beautiful," Edward whispered, putting his forehead against mine. Rosalie scoffed.

"Beautiful is an understatement." I laughed and we left to make our way to prom.

When we entered prom, all eyes snapped to us as all the humans appraised us. I didn't even bother; I was content to have the night with Edward. Alice's hand reached out and touched my shoulder.

"We're going to go dance, see you in a little, Tink!" She skipped off as her and Jasper started swaying to the music. I scanned the room and saw many familiar faces. Lauren had come with Tyler Crowley as her date and she clung to his arm like glue to paper. I noticed that Jessica was nowhere around her and I sniffed out to find her by the punch table in a dark green dress, laughing with Mike Newton.  
Next to her was Angela. She looked very pretty in her light pink dress and her hair piled up in a half up, half down hairstyle. She was accompanied by Ben and she seemed to be having the time of her life. I grinned. Finally, everyone's happy.

Edward tugged on my hand, capturing my attention. "I want to show you something, something more private." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but allowed him to lead me. He took us outside down a little private path. He suddenly bent down and picked me up, bridal style.

I let out a loud squeal and he chuckled, nuzzling our noses. "Edward, put me down!"

He shook his head. "Nope, come on. I want to show you something." He walked at a human pace until I was able to see a gazebo, similar to the one at our reception for our wedding—with twinkling lights and light entwined fabric. He set me down and walked us to the center as a song slowly played.

He pulled me close and started to lead the dance. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. "Tonight's been wonderful, thank you."

He kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome, my love. May I say you look absolutely exquisite tonight?" I laughed.

"Alice wanted me to look for the perfect dress and I fell in love with it." I looked down at the blue material. "She said this was the occasion to bring back my significant color blue. I like the way it fits." His eyes suddenly shined with hunger and he smirked.

"I like the way it fits too."  
The moon shined over us, illuminating the gazebo more than the lights had. It was a perfect picture to capture—like one of a romantic movie. Life was complete.

"Isabella Hale," Mr. Banner called my name. I stood up from my seat and walked over to receive my diploma from him, shaking both his and Ms. Cope's hand. They flinched slightly—but I remained unfazed. I turned around and saw my family sitting down looking at me—with smiles on their faces.

If Emmett and Jasper's hollering and whistling didn't give away their positions, their white ghostly, beautiful complexions did. I held up my diploma, smiling as they stood up and clapped. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett and clasped her hand over her mouth—happy and proud of me. I sat back down and waited for everyone else to be finished being called.

I heard the same boy—Andrew I believe his name was—from the other's graduation sitting down talking about me, gaping.

_"Holy crap, what the hell? She looks better than a model, she looks perfect." _

"Andrew, she's married, stop." Amanda huffed.

His eyes bugged out of his head. _"Married? Damn they really do wed young." _He said nothing else, but didn't remove his stare from me.

"May I present to you the class of 2012!" Everyone in their seats stood up, tossing their caps and screaming with joy. I met Edward and Alice and walked our way back to our family. Carlisle and Esme hugged me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Congratulations, dear, I'm so proud of you." She kissed my cheeks. I removed my graduation cap and passed it to her confused face.

"A new addition to your collection." Realization flooded in her face and she laughed.

"Of course, dear. Let us go." We walked outside, climbing in our cars and taking off back home.


	79. Edward's Gift

**A/N: Guys, don't worry my story's not done just yet there is still just one more chapter but it's so painful to post the almost ending of such a long journey for me. I'm going to miss writing this story but I've already started with other ideas, I'm not sure yet. Anyways loves, read this almost ending and let me know how it is, the more requests for the last chapter I get, the quicker I'll put it up**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 79 Edward's Gift

Edward's POV

"Where are you guys planning to go to college?" Carlisle asked as we all sat around the now useless dining room table. Everyone shrugged.

"I was thinking maybe Dartmouth in Hanover." I suggested. It was that time where we discussed about moving and starting over. We couldn't pretend to be our age for much longer and we finished high school so it was time to pack up and leave for a couple of decades.

Bella's eye shot to me and she sighed disappointed. She was recently starting to get used to the idea that she'd have to do school over and over again. She fell in love with our house in Forks and felt a little sad she had to leave it. She complained all our best memories are here—especially our meadow—but I told her if she missed it we can stop by for a couple of days and stay here every now and then, since the house usually stayed abandoned. She agreed a little bummed out but decided that that was better than nothing.

Rosalie shrugged. "I have no problem with Dartmouth. Whatever works." Carlisle nodded.  
"They have a small hospital there that is hiring so I could work there." Esme took his hand in hers and smiled.

"Of course, dear. And I think I'm going to take up architecture to design. Now that Bella's a vampire and all grown up I have to busy myself." She laughed lightly and Bella smiled.

"We have a house there already, so we can leave next week." We all agreed and decided a week should be long enough to say goodbye to Forks for a while.

"Happy birthday," Bella murmured with a huge smile on her face. Her golden eyes were filled with happiness and warmth as she traced light patterns over my chest. I tightened my grip around her and she pressed herself harder against me.

"Thank you, love." I kissed her tenderly.

"My a hundred and eleven year old vampire," She giggled into her hand and I growled playfully.

"In a seventeen year's old body." I smiled smugly and she laughed, smacking me lightly. She got up and got dressed beckoning me to follow her downstairs. I put on a pair of pants and ran a hand through my hair. I found a shirt and put it on before running downstairs after her.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone screamed in unison. Alice skipped over to me with a smile and hugged me.

"Happy birthday, old fart." I grimaced and she laughed alongside with Bella and Esme.

"So Eddie," Emmett smirked. "I'm guessing you had a good birthday. You and Bella were causing quite a ruckus. We thought you were going to bring the house down with you's."

Bella gasped mortified Emmett had said that and I immediately kissed her cheek, comforting her. I growled at Emmett and Rosalie slapped his head.

"Emmett, that was unnecessary." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, no one said anything when you and Rose almost broke our houses for a whole decade." I countered and Jasper snickered.

_Those were the times, the times of very brutal and loud sex. _He thought.

I scowled. "Ugh, Emmett that wasn't necessary."

"Neither was all the banging you were making last night!" Rosalie tugged his ear, angry that he was embarrassing Bella. Bella was looking at the floor but then stuck out her tongue at him.

"Nobody told you to listen!" She complained. "No one says anything when you do it!" Jasper stopped laughing momentarily before starting off a whole new round.

"All right guys," He put up his hands. "As much as this is comedy, your sex lives isn't something to discuss with _parents _in the room." Jasper exaggerated the words parents as he glanced at Esme and Carlisle who had a mixture between uncomfort and laughter on their face. They were thinking that thinking of Bella's sex life wasn't a very pleasing idea, so they'd appreciate it if Emmett shut up.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Everyone does it!"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded and he shut his trap.

"Ha, ha," Bella mocked her older brother and he glared at her playfully. I heard loud footsteps with thoughts to accompany it.

_Aw hell, their smells kill my nose. _Jacob complained as he arrived to our house. I looked down at Bella confused and she was looking at me smiling. She ran over to the door, opening it, just in time for Jacob to finish getting dressed.

"Jacob," She hugged him as he returned the hug, used to the temperature of her skin.

"Hey, Bells."  
_"Thanks for stopping by,"_ I heard her whisper and he nodded. Seth walked in behind him with a huge grin.

"Happy birthday, Edward!" Seth blurted walking over and shaking my hand. Seth was a nice kid, kind and somewhat naïve. He hadn't cared that we were the enemy from the beginning and he's glad we can all live in peace.

"Thank you, Seth." Jacob walked up to me and extended his hand.

"Happy birthday, Edward." That took me by surprise; I hadn't expected Jacob of all people to say that—even if we were on good terms. I shook his hand firmly, thanking him.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"So I hear you guys are moving?" He questioned and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, we all finished high school and we can't pretend to act human for much longer. Sooner or later everyone will notice we've been the same age."

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Next week." I answered. His eyebrows shot up.

"Damn, talk about soon." He muttered. "Well, I'm going to miss you, Bells. I'm going to tell Ness, she's going to be upset too." I read Jacob's mind and discovered that he had imprinted on this girl. My mouth dropped for a second, recovering before anyone could notice. Jacob had been confused on what he felt for his girlfriend. He had the strongest connection he's ever had with her than with anyone else—including Bella. He wanted to be around her, protect her and start a life with her—be anything she wanted him to be, as long as he was around. He noticed he'd imprinted on her, but kept it secret until he was more than a hundred percent sure.

"Oh, tell Ness we're going to miss her too." Bella wrapped her arm around my waist. Jacob had told Vanessa that he was a wolf and she had understood that and understood the meaning of imprinting—accepting him still. "But you both must come up and visit us in Dartmouth. We'll be around there and we can all see each other on vacations." She suggested, shrugging and Rosalie snorted.

_Like I want to keep seeing this mutt for the rest of my life. _

"I don't think your mama would like that." He jutted his chin out and Rosalie glared at him. Sadly enough to say, this has been their friendliest encounter. Bella waved her hand in the air, dismissing him.

"Rose wouldn't mind, she's just playing protective mommy." Jacob chuckled and nodded.

"I definitely will stop by. I'll tell Ness too. Good luck guys," He smiled before turning to leave. "Enjoy your birthday, Edward." Then him and Seth fazed and ran out.

"I knew we wouldn't get rid of them!" Jasper joked and everyone laughed.

Bella had repeated to me happy birthday all day, making sure I wouldn't forget it—even for a second. She also asked me later on to take her to our meadow for the last time, before we came back. I agreed and we both ran to our little paradise, away from everyone—just us.

She was lying on my chest, nibbling my shirt mockingly with a low growl. I smiled widely and kissed her. She suddenly sat up straight watching the set slowly start to set as twilight was now over us. She closed her eyes, a small smile spreading across her face. I sat up next to her, kissing her shoulder.

She turned to me, looking at me through her lashes. I nearly stopped breathing at the intensity of her gaze. "I have a gift for you." She whispered. My eyebrows furrowed and my curiosity peaked.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She placed both her hands on either side of my face and smiled, closing her eyes.

"Sh," Suddenly my mind was being overrun by images.

_"Alice, what are we going to do?" A vision of me asked Alice. Alice looked happy and hopeful and I shook my head. "No, Alice we can't take her. You know why we can't."_

_Rosalie then spoke forcefully as I saw little hands play with her blonde locks. "What do you want us to do, Edward, leave her all alone? I don't think so. This little star will not stay alone." _

_"Edward, Edward!" Bella's little baby voice called as she ran into my room. I picked her up and she giggled._

_"Be careful, Bella." I tickled her smiling, walking over to the window to show her my view.  
"It's so pretty!" She gazed in awe._

_Bella's reaction to Tanya and her enflamed jealousy as Tanya talked to me alone in the kitchen in France._

_Bella was squealing wildly running away from me on the beach when I appeared behind her and made us tumble. We laughed and soon our lips were connected. She was relishing in the happiness, wishing it didn't have to end and hoping it didn't._

_"Edward!" Bella clawed at the air, crying her brown eyes desperately as Esme wrapped her arms around her, holding her back. "He has to come back…" _

_Esme smoothed back her hair in attempt to calm her. "He will, Bella. He'll be back soon."_

_Bella was watching us play baseball in the clearing when she suddenly gasped. "I love him…" She got up and ran off in her Ferrari in shock and fear._

_"Bella I love YOU, not Tanya not anybody else. You." Her eyes closed in bliss as she absorbed the words I had waited so long to speak and she longed to hear._

_"I love you too Edward." She threw her arms around me and kissed me, letting the butterflies flutter in her stomach._

_"Isabella Marie Hale, I love you with all my heart. I always will no matter what that's a promise. I want to spend every waking moment with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I was knelt down on the ground, my expression turning to one of worry and she was choked up on her feelings, not being able to find her voice. "Bella? Bella, I understand if you say no, don't stay quiet though, please say something." _

_"Yes," She breathed, feeling like the luckiest woman in this world._

_She was suddenly in a dark room and James was there. Bella was screaming at him in absolute fury, pulling against the shackles. _

_"Shove it up your ass!" She spat. James closed his eyes._

_"Okay, then maybe this will make you quiet down." He swung his fist and it connected with her face. She knocked against the floor and fought to stay awake and not pass out. _

I growled loudly and the vision started to blur. She tightened her grip around my face and took a deep breath, letting the vision sharpen again.

_We had found her and she threw herself on me, kissing me wildly with despair and longing as soon as she'd awoken._

_The stab of James, in her lower abdominal and her as she tried to escape. _

_Her first few seconds of the new life with a new clear vision. Her eyes locked on me and she whispered. _

_"I love you," strongly._

_The wedding and her emotions as she said her vows, the embarrassment she felt when I took the garter down with my teeth and the pride she felt when I swallowed that awful cake like a man._

_The scenery was Isle Esme and Bella was clawing at my back as I pressed my fingers into her thighs. She moaned and I groaned as we both connected as one until the sun rose, lighting our skin._

_Finally, prom. Bella felt joy coming down the stairs in her deep blue dress, smiling from cheek to cheek—happy that it was our turn to live this experience. _

_At the gazebo, she felt so happy as she wound her arms around me thanking life for the gift she called love._

The visions faded away and Bella's mind became silent once again. I gasped loudly, my jaw on the floor. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her as she bit her lip. I just read Bella's mind! I read it!

"I just…" She nodded. "H-how?"

She smiled. "I practiced with Eleazar. I knew you wanted to read my mind and I'd figure I'd give the man who has everything something he's always wanted." She shrugged. "Now you know that I felt as strongly as I do now as I did as a human. Nobody can ever love someone the way I love you." She whispered, pressing her forehead against mine. After letting the shock slowly go away, I pressed my lips to her nose.

"I can disagree upon that." She opened her mouth to argue but I tackled her with a kiss. She quickly responded before I pulled away. "Can you show me again?" I was fascinated that I was finally able to read the mind that always kept me in a wonder. She smiled but shook her head.

"I'm learning how to do it with Eleazar. I want to get it perfect, it's pretty hard." I groaned, upset I couldn't see the beautiful movie she had played before me—seconds ago. She caressed my cheek before pulling on my hair slightly. "Don't worry, baby. We're going to have _eons _of time so you could see my memories. And the more we're going to make." I smiled. She's right, we'd have all the time in the world to capture and relive these moments with one another—there was no rush.

"I love you, thank you for the amazing birthday gift." I murmured.  
"I love you too, and you're welcome, darling." She kissed my nose as the night light started to settle upon us.

Alice's POV

I heard as Bella and Edward arrived from their little date where Bella would let him read her thoughts. I thought it would be the perfect gift for him and of course I was right—he loved it.

They came walking towards the house, holding hands and laughing wildly like a teenage couple in love. And it all started with the little brown eyed girl we'd found in the woods while hunting twelve years ago. A little angel that stumbled upon our lives to cause great happiness amongst us all. I smiled, my visions had all came true—Bella and Edward had kissed at sixteen, confessed their love at seventeen and even though rushed, she was changed into a vampire. They walked in and Jasper was at my side holding me close to him.  
I looked up at his eyes and he was secretly telling me he loved me, through our silent conversations. I stood on the tip of my toes and he bent down to place his lips on mine. I smiled and pulled away.

"Bella," I called and she looked over to me. "We have something Tanya wanted us to give you."

Esme appeared with the little note and picture in her hands handing it to Bella, with Edward reading it over her shoulder.

"Dear Bella and Edward,

I am so glad to see that you both are happy and very much in love. I wish you eternal love and happiness and plan to see you guys more often. Well I'm writing this letter to let you guys know that as you know I've been seeing Riley. We've ended up having strong feelings for each other and are taking things very seriously. I wanted to share that to my extended family as Kate wants to share her happiness with Garrett now. We'll stop by real soon, love you both.

Wishes and hello's to everyone.

With love,

Tanya Denali"

She looked at the picture of all the Denali's. Eleazar and Carmen hugging each other, Garret and Kate holding each other's hands and Riley wrapped around Tanya making her laugh. Irina was in the back and even though she was lonely in the picture, she looked happy for once.

Bella beamed happily and folded the card and picture. "I'm so happy for them."  
"We all are, honey." Carlisle answered, kissing her forehead.

"Everyone deserves love," Esme whispered looking at Bella and Edward.

My attention was pulled to the future.

_Alice's Vision_

_The scenery was Forks, it was snowing and it was a big open field layered with millions of millions of snowflakes. The sky was a greyish but was bright. There were laughs and giggles as Esme walked with Carlisle hand in hand. Emmett threw a squealing Rosalie over his shoulder and Jasper walked with me picking me up bridal style.  
"Where's Bella?" I asked and Jasper pointed to the trees with a smile. Suddenly Bella appeared in front of us running away from a playful Edward who chased after her._

_"Can't catch me," She taunted skipping as his hands missed her by a second. She twirled around laughing and he was smiling happy as ever with this little game they played. Finally she was caught off guard and he caught her around the waist. She squealed as he pulled her against him and he whispered in her ear._

_"Caught you, silly girl." She turned and kissed him, giggling._

_"Ha, Edward, Belly outran you for a long time." Emmett teased and Edward laughed, care-free._

_"She did, it's because I let her." Bella frowned, pursing her lips before smiling.  
"Okay, let's play again. This time don't hold back."_

_"You hear that? Don't hold back, Eddie." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"One, two, go!" Jasper counted and Bella took off with Edward right after her. _

_"Be careful!" Esme and Rosalie yelled, smiling shaking their heads after them._

_End of Alice's Vision_

I smiled and turned to see Edward's white teeth set in a wide smile. He was happy for the future and for once I knew even before the vision. They were happy and meant to be from the start. I nuzzled my head against Jasper's chest and felt his lips on my head. I can't wait for the many millenniums of pure joy and happiness to come.

**OH YEAH for anyone who asked, Bella's and Alice's prom dresses are on my profile if you want to take a quick look :) let me know what you think ! **


	80. Epilogue

**A/N: THIS IS IT GUYS ! This officially my last chapter for this story. I think I actually might tear up a little bit. I'll write an author's note with information on the bottom and let you guys read this. ENJOY ! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Read, Review and Subscribe**

**~Nessie**

Ch 80 Epilogue

Bella's POV

"Come on, guys!" Alice squealed, gripping Jasper's hand. We all looked at her with a small smile, wondering why she was so excited—but then the answer hit me. Attention. We'd miss the first couple of days of college and let the murmurs about us start.

Rosalie easily hooked her arm around Emmett's giving him a loving smile and I entwined my fingers with Edward's. Alice grinned mischievously and Edward immediately ducked, pulling me with him. I jerked down and saw as a snowball nearly missed me and hit Emmett straight in the face.  
His gold eyes were wide with surprise and he was gaping at Alice. "Sorry, couldn't resist. You were an easy target."

He grinned taking a snowball in his hand and flinging at her as she carefully ducked under it, laughing. I laughed with Edward as Emmett sighed frustrated and shook off the snow in his hair with Rose's help. "Okay, now we're ready." Alice spoke, smiling again.

We all resumed our original positions and waited to walk in. Whispers were already flying and buzzing throughout the room.

_"Who are they?"_ I heard a girl ask in a small voice. Another girl looked at us before hiding her face quick, trying not to get caught.

_"Those are the Hales and Cullens."_ She whispered back, giggling. I looked over to Rosalie and saw her already enjoy the attention.

_"Who?"_ The girl shook her head in mock disappoint of the other girl's lack of knowledge about us.

_"They're new. They just moved here not too long ago I think. They're all adopted but they're together, ya know what I mean?" _The girls shocked eyes traveled outside the cafeteria to where we were standing, casually.

_"Together?" _

The other girl nodded. _"Yeah, they're married I think. Their father is the new Dr. Cullen and their mother is an interior designer. Dr. Cullen is young and so is his wife, but I think they can't have kids—so they chose adoption." _The girl that was talking made a small face. _"Dr. Cullen sounds like a matchmaker. He adopted them all, and they all ended up together. Married." _Everyone smiled at their mate and decided it was time to walk in.

Alice walked in almost skipping with the way she walked with Jasper by her side—keeping pace with her dance-like steps easily.

_"Who's she?" _

The girl looked at Alice before speaking again. _"I believe that's Alice Cullen—and the boy who looks serious is her husband, Jasper Hale." _  
The girl gazed after in awe and we all chuckled lowly at the girl's description of Jasper as he hissed lowly.

Rosalie then walked in with Emmett by her side, looking like they belonged in a catwalk with the sway of her hips—expelling confidence. She made no eye contact with any human in the lunchroom, just walked to where Alice had sat—a table in the far corner of the room.

_"Wow…" _The girl breathed, most likely captivated and intimidated by Rose's looks—which were the usual reactions. I giggled and Edward stared at me as if I were crazy.

_"I know,"_ The other girl nodded. _"The girl is Rosalie Hale and that's Emmett Cullen, they're married as well."_

I smiled at Edward, knowing it was our time. He tightened his grip around my hand, pulling me closer to his side as he opened the door for me. The whole cafeteria went quiet and eyes went to us. I walked through the doors, clutching Edward's hand. I didn't have to have Jazz's power to know that all the women in that room felt eminent lust towards Edward and hatred towards me.

_"Who are they?" _The girl asked almost urgently as her eyes never left us.

The girl looked up at Edward and blushed lightly. I narrowed my eyes slightly—not liking the way everyone looked at Edward but I pushed it away, knowing that's what happens when you marry a gorgeous guy.

_"_That's _Edward Cullen." _She said in a daze as she sighed delicately. Edward's lips quirked up into a smile and I bumped him with my hip.

"What's so funny, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, Mrs. Cullen, just already seeing the absurd images these girls are thinking." I rolled my eyes and his lips were by my ear. "But my eyes are only for you, love." He kissed my ear and I smiled.

_"And that's his wife, I'm guessing?" _The other girl asked softly.

The other girl nodded, her eyes flickering back to us, constantly. _"Yeah, that's Isabella Hale. The blondes' sister,"_ The other girl who asked the questions admired us before she smiled.

_"They look perfect together—like a perfect match." _The other girl shrugged, obviously not pleased with what the other girl had said. I smiled up at Edward.

"Hear that?" I murmured. "We're a perfect match." I nuzzled my head on his shoulder, walking towards the table, picking up the foulest whispers about me and Edward.

He kissed the top of my hand and played with my wedding band. "I never had any doubt about that." We made it to the table where the family waited, smiling happily as we took our seats.

Rosalie sighed, happily. "Ah, nice to be back." I rolled my eyes.

"You like so much attention, mommy," I giggled and she smirked.

"Of course." She picked on her apple and crossed her legs. "Although, it seems that the whispers circle around you and Edward more, I'm glad everyone sees that you belong together." She whispered sincerely and I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

Edward growled and I pulled on his hand, so it was on my lap. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"The mental images these _boys_" he spat. "Have about you make me want to rip their heads off and burn them." Rosalie glared at just the mention of the word boys.

"Edward, we're going to need to borrow Renata from Aro so she can shield your feelings from me." Jasper joked and I laughed.

"I don't like it." He growled, ignoring Jasper.

I traced a finger through his hair on his forehead and over his bold arched brow. "I don't like the way some girls are ready to throw themselves at you either."

He snorted. "That'd be the last move they'd make." I ignored his comment and continued.

"All that matters is that we're together and some people are going to lust after us, but it doesn't matter at the end of the day because it's just us and how we feel about the other that counts." His brows unfrowned and his features softened slightly. "So stop trying to drain everyone dry, Mr. Cullen." I kissed his neck—making his eyes close briefly—as I leaned against his shoulder.

"Oh, we _definitely_ need Renata now," Jasper shook his head and Alice laughed her tinkling laugh with him, playing with his hair.

"You're right, I won't ever get used to it but I won't even care, because you are _mine._" His gaze was so intense that I felt the way I did when I was human. I felt lightheaded and giddy. I felt…dazzled.  
"Yours, baby." He kissed my fingers and we went on, picking at our food before it was time for my first class.

Edward and I decided to major in Biomedical Engineering. Our first class was Math 3 and luckily for us there were two seats near the corner—away from humans. We sat down and watched as everyone watched us, closely. Two beautiful, white, golden eyed people sitting together.

I listened as the professor spoke and showed examples. Edward played with my hair and I got distracted more than once. Thankfully, the class finished as did the rest of the day and we walked out to our cars.

"Home," I sighed, excited to go back home. Edward planted a chaste kiss on my lips before speeding off home. Rosalie and Alice pulled into the garage while we went around the back to park in our home.

When we arrived everyone had presented me and Edward with a house of our own a couple of yards away from the main Cullen house.

_Flashback:_

_Alice handed me the key, in a delicate blue ribbon with a huge smile on her face. "Here you go!" I gaped at the house like I didn't know what was in front of me. Edward chuckled and grabbed the key. _

_"Ali, I—can't." I breathed in astonishment. "How did you do this?" She shrugged her delicate shoulders with a wicked grin._

_"I have my ways." Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped in each other's embrace as Rose had a happy yet sad smile._

_She walked up to me and kissed my cheek. "I know I'm being ridiculous, but I'm going to miss you so much in the house, baby. I never thought you'd be doing the real child thing and move out, even if it's a couple of yards away." I could see she was having some trouble letting go and I wrapped my arms around her. _

_"I'm just going to be outside, mommy. I'm still going to be over our house as well, you'll never miss me because I'm going to be around all the time." She smiled, a little comforted by my words._

_"Okay, baby." I raised my eyebrows in surprise._

_"How come me and Edward are the only ones that got a house? Not that I'm really complaining."_

_Edward pressed his forehead against my hair, sniffing it._

_Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, the main house is Esme's and Carlisle's. We have given Rose and Emmett houses but they like to destroy it every time they're together in more than just bed." She shot them a glare and disgusted look and they feigned innocence. "And well, Jasper and I like living with Esme and Carlisle." She smiled warmly at them. "Plus, you guys are newlyweds and you need your alone time." She said with humor in her eyes. I laughed loudly and jumped on her thanking her for everything she's done for me. _

_"You're welcome, Tink." She kissed my cheek._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled as we parked in the garage and ran into our living room. Alice had taken into consideration—from I think Edward's big mouth—that I liked our house in Forks the most. She took an inspired idea from it and created a small, cozier home for us. Some of the walls were windows but there was also a chimney in the far back of the house with all of our pictures.

I grabbed the one of Edward and me at our wedding and looked at it—as I did almost all the time. Edward came behind my shoulders and observed it with me. Sadly enough, this was the picture of when we had to eat the cake and it was my favorite. Edward had his mouth filled with icing and cake crumbs as he pulled me against his chest leaning in to kiss me. In the picture my lips were slightly puckered but I was laughing as our lips barely touched. The picture held true happiness and love and it represented our normal state.

I placed it next to the movie picture Alice took of me and Edward at prom under the gazebo—and next to Charlie and Renee's picture with little me in the middle. Edward kissed my shoulder and led me to the room. He slowly peeled off my black long sleeved shirt—throwing it on the floor with my jeans and socks.

I stood in front of him, making ease of the buttons of his shirt and jeans, letting them join my clothes. He peeled off my panties and bra and sighed against my lips in happiness. He placed my back against the bed and smiled.

He entered me and once again groaned like every time. I grinned and took full pleasure of this moment, just like the first time. I sat up, straddling him and took over. I kissed his neck, running my nails down his back to have the pleasure of hearing him moan. He kissed my neck roughly and I groaned, panting almost, with all different pleasurable sensations coursing through my body.

When we finished, we ended up on the floor, with a mere blanket covering us against the huge window, where the snow fell effortlessly outside making a great big white wall.

"I'm hoping the window doesn't break." I whispered and he chuckled, playing with my fingers.  
"It won't, love."

I placed my hands on either side of his cheek and let him read my emotions during sex. He gasped, tightening his hold around me before I let my shield back up. He sighed and nuzzled our noses.

"I will never get used to reading your mind after so many years of silence."

"You'll only get to read it sometimes." I challenged. He growled and pulled me on top of him.

"Frustrating, maddening woman."

I beamed, hearing those words of love, you could say, again. "I'm so glad I didn't listen to you and insisted on becoming a vampire." I said, wiggling my hips against his and he laughed.

"And I for one am glad that you didn't listen to me this one time. I'm glad with your choice and mine. Now we just have to live it forever."

"Pour l'éternité et au-delà." I said in French. _'For eternity and beyond.'_

"Pour l'éternité et au-delà," He repeated kissing me passionately. I pulled back and looked into his love filled eyes, reminding me why I loved him. I saw him forever with me in his eyes, I saw me in him with a burning never ending love.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you, Bella, so much. You don't have an idea." He murmured.

"I think I do." I countered, kissing him before he could argue. I sighed in happiness, glad what direction my life had taken. If I had a chance to change anything—I wouldn't, I'd do it all over again, because everything was exactly where it should be.

**_THE END _**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO WENT THROUGH THIS JOURNEY WITH ME! After four years my story's finally finished and I couldn't be any happier with my reviewers and subscribers and the outcome. You guys are amazing and I wish I could name every single one of you guys on this, you're all special to me. All right I'm sounding a little sappy but it's the truth. Well I'd like to say thank you once again and that even though this story is over I MIGHT do ****_ANOTHER _****one. Maybe. **

**Anyways, if I do plan on making another story I'm hoping some of you follow me through onto another journey. I really hope to keep you guys as followers so stay alert! Any day I might post up something else for you guys to read! Much love to you all and I hope to see you guys on my next story project :D **

**love, **

**Nessie ~**


End file.
